


какой бы яркой не была луна, она лишь отражение солнца

by simbay



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Magical Realism, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 118,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: После победой над Кишином на луне прошло полгода; настало время разобраться с наследством, что оставил Шинигами новому поколению. В это же время Мака получает весточку о том, что ее мать возвращается в Шибусен.
Kudos: 8





	1. пережиток прошлого, выстроенного на насилии

**Author's Note:**

> sorta пост-канон после манги??? какая попытка в небольшой сюжетец, не глобально продолжающий мангу, а просто ковыряющийся в отдельных ее элементах  
> больше про маку и соула, чем про остальных
> 
> ожп — мать маки; и еще кое-кто

После победы — тяжело было ее так назвать, но что уж поделать — над Кишином на луне, началась новая эпоха.  
Громко сказано-то как! Соулу не нравилось, но раз уж так обозвали — то черт с ним.  
Уже успевший привыкнуть к бесконечной суете вокруг Асуры, Арахны и Медузы, Соул и позабыл, что был не просто бойцом на передовой, где вместе с Макой пытался предотвратить очередной план по погружению мира в безумие; прежде всего он был учеником Шибусена, впереди его ждали экзамены, проверки и дурацкие тесты. Вместе с ними вернулись обычные бытовые проблемы, Блэк Стар и поломка шпилей академии и многое-многое другое.  
Плюс ко всему он стал Косой Смерти, а значит, выполнил главную цель учебы...  
Жаль, что это не давало автомат на всех проверках...  
В любом случае, новое звание принесло не только облегчение — теперь не надо было вести счет тому, сколько душ осталось до желаемой сотни — но и свои проблемы. И про первую ему объявила Мари после одной их лекции, остановив в коридоре. Она только-только вернулась к преподаванию после рождения ребенка — Соул даже думать об этом не хотел, одна мысль заставляла его зеленеть и покрываться испариной — но уже была активна точно так же, как и всегда.  
— Это по поводу твоего звания, Последняя Коса Смерти!  
Мари подмигнула ему, и Соул едва услышал позади себя смешок.  
Он немедленно развернулся и встретился со взглядом своей повелительницы, который буквально кричал о том, что она думает об этом дурацком прозвище. Ну и ладно, ну и пожалуйста! Зато у него было классное прозвище, а не любая из обидных кличек от Блэк Стара!  
— Удачи на дополнительных занятиях, Последняя Коса Смерти! — нараспев произнесла она.  
Мака тогда посмотрела на него с таким ехидным лицом, что Соул был готов удавиться — она наверняка все знала! О том, что попросит его Мари!  
Ехидно посмеявшись, она оставила их наедине, и, когда Соул развернулся было к Мари с траурным выражением лица, явно ожидая какую-то жуткую подставу — он-то и забыл, что наверняка приобрел с новым статусом какие-то глупые и бесполезные обязанности, хотя, судя по тому, как гулял папаша Маки по городу в рабочее время, были они весьма своеобразными — но та лишь произнесла:  
— Собрание!  
— ... а?  
Какое еще собрание?  
— Не делай такие удивленные глаза, Соул-кун, — Мари довольно фыркнула и весело посмотрела на него. — Ты стал частью Кос Смерти, а значит, теперь являешься одним из лучших оружий в Шибусене. Теперь ни одно важное собрание без твоего участия не обойдется!  
«Лучшее оружие! Отлично!» — гордо подумал Соул.  
«О черт, ответственность!» — тут же ударила новая мысль.  
Несколько раз моргнув, Соул покосился на коридор, за углом которого скрылась Мака — он надеялся, что она покажет ему оттуда большой палец или что-то типа того, дескать, все в порядке, все именно так и бывает — но ее там не было. Это немного удручало...  
Развернувшись к Мари, Соул еще несколько раз недоверчив моргнул, после чего сузил глаза в подозрении:  
— А ничего, что я еще учебу не закончил?  
— Джастин присутствовал на собраниях, будучи еще младше, чем ты сейчас! Ничего же!  
Мари улыбнулась, но Соул почувствовал, как фальшиво. О Джастине вспоминать не любили. Особенно после того парня из внутреннего подразделения.  
— Плюс ты участвовал в сражении на луне, уж кому-кому, а тебе среди нас точно найдется место!  
— Ага, поня-я-ятно...  
Соул с умным видом кивнул.  
Понятно. Что ничего не понятно.  
Вокруг сновала толпа учеников, кто-то с завистью поглядывал на Соула — даже спустя полгода после объявления перемирия с ведьмами, находились те, кто считал его удачливым ублюдком, которому повезло ухватить последний шанс перед окончательным запретом на охоту. Эти взгляды раздражали, но вместе с тем и льстили.  
Немного.  
Вэс был выдающимся в музыке, а Соул всего-то защитил мир от безумия. И стал оружием бога, последним.  
Ладно, Мака была права. Это было тупое прозвище. Надо было вмазать Киду — то есть, Шинигами, конечно же — по наглой симметричной морде, чтобы придумывал прозвища получше. Лестно, конечно, но фантазию-то тоже нужно включать.

Под «собранием» Мари подразумевала Очень Важную Встречу оставшихся в академии Кос Смерти — Азуса находилась тут ровно до завтрашнего дня, остальные же три теперь присутствовали тут перманентно, даже, наверное, три с половиной, включая Тезку Тлипоку. Кид тоже присутствовал — жутко довольный, наверное, никак не мог насладиться своей наконец-то симметричной головой.  
Вспоминались старые деньки, когда они с Блэк Старом случайно срезали ему кусок челки, и Соул мысленно смахнул набежавшую слезу. Ах, чудесные воспоминания.  
Но находиться тут — среди все же солидных людей — было как-то непривычно. И странно. И даже немного страшно. Соул испытывал жуткий дискомфорт, стоя между двумя бывалыми Косами — Азусой и Спиритом — и рядом с Кидом. Он-то был всего лишь пацаном, который должен был подготовить шпаргалки к близившемуся экзамену, какие ведьмы, какие договоры?  
Зачем его вообще позвали?  
Или это все для того, чтобы запугать ведьм?  
— Сделай умную рожу и не отсвечивай, — со смешком посоветовал ему Спирит.  
Сначала хотелось огрызнуться, но это был хороший совет. И потому Соул солнечно улыбнулся ему и попытался исполнить требование. Судя по тому, как из-за спины у Спирита выглянула Мари и странно взглянула на него, выходило не очень. Но кто сказал, что это была попытка, а не...  
Ладно, у него просто не очень получалось. Но кое-кому об этом знать не стоило. Пусть считает, что это издевательство!  
— Только не настолько умную, а то что про тебя ведьмы подумают?  
— Да ладно, а Маке вполне нравится, — с улыбкой ответил Соул. — Или ты не знаешь?  
Если бы не грозно зыркнувшая на них Азуса, то этот диалог закончился бы не самым лучшим образом. Они перестали сверлить друг друга взглядом в тот самый момент, когда зеркало в комнате затрещало и разбилось, а следом из него — Соул видел в отражении странные дома и предположил, что это и было измерение Ведьм — вышли двое в сопровождении безликой охраны.  
Верховная Ведьма и Судья.  
Выглядели они... по-разному. Мабаа-доно, та самая главнейшая ведьма и так далее, выглядела более безобидно, чем Соул ее себе представлял после рассказов Ким. Судья же была напряжена, натянута, как тетива, и ее самодовольное выражение лица практически идеально вписывалось в представления Соула о ведьмах.  
Сам-то он их видел лишь на объявлении Кида новым Шинигами, да и то мельком. И то не знал, кто из них именно кто.  
Все еще ощущая свое присутствие тут явно лишним, Соул постарался попросту вслушиваться — он уже пообещал Маке, что притащит ей самых свежих сплетенок, а раз уж так шло дело, то надо было быть внимательным!  
Поначалу диалог шел о всякой бюрократический дряни, из-за которой Соул едва не начал зевать. Он был удивлен, что Кид... Шинигами... Кид отвечал на это вполне уверенно, но успел заметить, как тот постоянно косится на Спирита. Ага, значит, все еще до конца не разобрался! Ну хоть кто-то тоже никак не мог свыкнуться с новой ролью.  
А потом они дошли до проблемы, видимо, из-за которой его сюда и позвали.  
Хотя очень тихо сказано, что это было проблемой...  
— Не понимаю ваших претензий, — презрительно прошипела Судья.  
Она разговаривала без этого возмущенного тона только с Кидом.  
— Век оружий, которые использовали души ведьм ради собственного усиления, завершился, — она обвела взглядом присутствующих Кос Смерти и скривилась сильнее. — Вы — пережитки прошлого, выстроенного на насилии. Не понимаю, с чего вы желаете обсуждать подобное!  
Соул ожесточенно нахмурился, но ничего не сказал. Он почувствовал чужую руку на плече, сдержавшую его от лишних слов и предположил, что остановила его Азуса — однако, та выступила вперед, и Соул осознал, что это был отец Маки.  
Все же, наверное, не зря он долго работал с Шинигами. Научился дипломатии. Хотелось пошутить, что с дочерью это не работало, но время было не для шуток.  
— Проблема — это то, что теперь мы не можем создавать Косы Смерти! — надменно прошипела Азуса и поправила очки резким движением. — Раньше нас и не без этого было совсем мало, после начала инцидента с Асурой и вовсе стало на двое меньше, но теперь же... Как только Эванс отойдет от дел, что пусть и случится нескоро, но когда-нибудь да случится, Шибусен будет в опасности.  
Упоминание его в подобном контексте не понравилось Соулу, но он лишь закатил глаза, соглашаясь.  
Ну конечно. В целом, Азуса была права, только вот звучало это как призыв разрушить хрупкий мир между ведьмами и Шибусеном и начать уничтожение ведьм заново. Возвращаться к тому, с чего они начали, как-то не хотелось, да и глупо это было после всех унижений Кида... господина Шинигами, то есть, если все, о чем он рассказывал про измерение ведьм, было правдой. Но после выхода из строя всех оставшихся на данный момент семи Кос Смерти у Шибусена резко падала боевая мощь.  
А Асура обещал вернуться. Пусть не сейчас, но когда-нибудь.  
И что же они должны были делать?  
Кид — нет, все же, тяжело было называть его иначе — ожесточенно нахмурился и скосил взгляд на доктора Штейна рядом, но тот выглядел так, словно его подобное не интересовало. Мабаа-доно продолжала молчать тоже, явно обдумывая то, что творилось у нее на уме, а Судья в ответ на подобное разъяренно прорычала:  
— Неужели шавки Шибусена намекают, что...  
— Ньяму! — буркнула Мабаа, обрывая Судью, и, пока та стушевалась, обратилась к Киду: — Мы можем решить этот вопрос более простым способом.  
Мысленно Соул ошарашено отметил, что Верховная Ведьма была способна на вполне осмысленную речь, а не только на бессмысленные звуки. Он покосился по сторонам, надеясь, что кто-то поддержит его в этом странном открытии, но взрослым явно было наплевать. Ну или они достаточно хорошо скрывали удивление.  
Иногда быть единственным молодым среди толпы старперов раздражало... Хотя нет, еще был Кид, но сейчас они были в слишком разных положениях.  
— Разве есть более простой способ? — наморщил лоб тот. — Убийство ведьм теперь под запретом...  
— У Шинигами есть свой список на истребление, а у ведьм — свой, — проговорила Мабаа, после чего протянула руку Судье. — Ну же, дай его сюда.  
Та явно растерялась еще больше и, чуть помедлив, достала из рукава небольшой свиток. Хотя небольшим он был ровно до того, как Мабаа развернула его — видимо, чудеса пространственной магии. Глядя на то, как быстро пробегает глава Шабаша по нему единственным глазом, Судья залепетала:  
— Неужели Вы хотите дать Шибусену добро на...  
— Ньяму! Есть некоторые ведьмы, которые могут досадить как вам, так и нам, — прервав ее вновь, Мабаа внимательно посмотрела на Кида. — Посмотрим, что мы сможем сделать с этим. Главное, чтобы без такой помпы, как раньше. Не трогая Шабаш...  
Голос ее звучал вкрадчиво.  
И, свернув свиток, она щелкнула металлической застежкой и протянула его юному Шинигами.  
Тот же смотрел на это настолько шокированным взглядом, что тяжело было сказать, кто был поражен сейчас больше — он или Судья. Но, в отличие от него, последняя быстро собралась и сменив выражение лица на более равнодушное, цыкнула.  
И указала трубкой на всех присутствующих Кос Смерти.  
— Вы — последний след жестокости Шибусена по отношению к нашему роду, — она на мгновение сузила глаза, остановившись на Соуле. — Убившие даже свою создательницу... Впрочем, теперь у нас мир. Воспользуйтесь же благосклонностью Мабаа-доно!  
Да катись ты уже в свое измерение, старая карга, хотел было рыкнуть Соул, но вовремя прикусил язык. Не время рушить и не без того пока хрупкие отношения столь резкими выражениями. Он покосился на Азусу, и, судя по недовольно сверкнувшим очкам, та тоже не была довольна подобным отношением.  
Но никто ничего не сказал.  
Кид отвесил Мабаа-доно легкий поклон, и в ее единственном видном глазу промелькнуло довольство. Она кивнула ему, после чего взмахом руки открыла проход в измерение ведьм — Соул отстраненно вспомнил жалобы Ким на это и не понял, чем она была так недовольна — где и скрылась вместе с Судьей.  
Когда портал окончательно закрылся, повисла тишина, через мгновение прерванная Азусой:  
— Возмутительно!..  
— Меньше от них я и не ожидал, — Спирит хмыкнул и переглянулся со Штейном.  
Мари выглядела огорченной, и Соул подумал, что странно было присутствовать при подобном разговоре взрослых, будучи не в состоянии добавить что-то умное. Даже Кид выглядел тут более уместно, чем он сам.  
— Да ладно, сегодня они были в хорошем настроении, — ухмыльнувшись, Штейн потянулся было за сигаретой, но, словив на себе недовольный взгляд Мари, остановился. — Зато мы почти решили одну проблему. Это, конечно, сделает выбор ведьм довольно узким, но уже лучше, чем ничего.  
— «Выбор»?  
Соул нахмурил брови.  
Он никогда не слышал о подобном; звучало так, будто каждой определенной Косе Смерти подбирали ведьму, которую та должна была убить и чью душу съесть. Они-то с Макой вовсе не ожидали, что столкнутся с Арахной лицом к лицу, или же так было лишь для них двоих?.. Шинигами спланировал так много, что Соул начинал теряться в догадках.  
Может, их специально направили туда с Соулом. Чтобы они убили Арахну и с помощью ее души сделали его Косой Смерти. Ведь он был именно _косой_ , если подумать... Тем самым оружием, которое и должно было сопровождать бога смерти.  
Как красиво выходило, что последней Косой Смерти стало оружие, съевшее душу ведьмы, начавшей их род...  
Закусив губу, Соул мысленно понадеялся, что ошибался. Что все это было простым совпадением, а слова Штейна были попросту не самой подходящей формулировкой. Но когда он поднял взгляд на старших, те не выглядели удивленно.  
Азуса сверкнула очками, Спирит вздохнул, а Мари нервно улыбнулась. Она покосилась на товарищей, после чего проговорила сбивчивым тоном:  
— Ты ведь... не знаешь об этом, да? Никто не рассказал, пока была гонка за Асурой...  
— А потом стало плевать, — буркнул Спирит, за что получил от Азусы точечный удар локтем в бок.  
Пока эти двое пытались прожечь друг друга взглядом, Мари потерла виски, после чего серьезно посмотрела на Соула:  
— Понимаешь, стать Косой Смерти — это очень серьезное событие... Ведьм убивать в принципе трудно.  
— Ага, ну это я заметил, — вскинул бровь Соул.  
Если ведьма была сильной, конечно же. Он помнил, что до всего начала шумихи с Асурой в Шибусен проникла одна ведьма, которая ядом контролировала людей, с ней расправились довольно быстро. Это было одно из редких исключений, потому что слабачки не высовывались и в списки Шинигами не входили.  
— Каждая Коса Смерти немного перенимает от убитой ведьмы... Способности, то есть. Как ты, например, — Мари многозначительно на него посмотрела, и Соул вновь кивнул. Ага, и правда. — Поэтому тем, кто готов стать новой Косой, подбирают определенный реестр ведьм, который усилит их возможности эффективно. Ты же помнишь, как Блэк Стара отправили против того самурая с сильной душой? Рядом с ним была еще ведьмочка, Анжела Леон, которая могла становиться невидимой.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что возможное подношение для Цубаки теперь жило вместе с ней и тупицей Блэк Старом под одной крышей. Времена жутко поменялись, он бы ни за что не предположил еще пару лет назад, что такое будет возможно в принципе. Скажи какой-нибудь незадачливый провидец, что в будущем они заключат мир с ведьмами, Соул бы его высмеял.  
До сих пор не верилось.  
— Шинигами дал добро Блэк Стару на это задание, потому что ее способность к маскировке могла помочь Цубаки стать идеальным оружием. Незаметность не его конек, конечно, но вместе они бы могли...  
Все в комнате издали тяжелый вздох.  
Где-то далеко за пределами комнаты гоготал Блэк Стар, и мысль о том, что этот кретин мог использовать скрытность как атакующий маневр, казалась не просто глупой, а нереальной. Он вообще умел делать что-то тихо?  
Что-то сомнительно...  
— Но, в любом случае, задания на ведьм обычно дают именно так...  
Мари грустно улыбнулась, а Соул нахмурился.  
— Арахна тоже стала нашей именно поэтому? — с вызовом спросил он.  
В комнате повисла тишина. Кид тяжело смотрел на него, и Соул почувствовал отчего-то, что вовсе не хочет знать настоящего ответа на этот вопрос. Как удачно-то все складывалось, если подумать, как удачно...  
Сглотнув, он перевел взгляд на профессора Штейна, а тот в ответ лишь сверкнул очками.  
— А сам-то как думаешь? — блекло поинтересовался он.

Остановившись на выходе из комнаты Смерти, Соул покосился в окно.  
Близился вечер, и луна медленно восходила над горизонтом.  
Если подумать, он уже давно привык не видеть ее надменной рожи, сокрытой за океаном черной крови. Поначалу постоянно злился, думал о том, что еще чуть-чуть, и Асура вырвется наружу, подчинив себе Хрону окончательно, но прошло уже почти полгода, и ничего так и не случилось. Постепенно он даже начал забывать...  
Обо всем том, что случилось в том месте.  
Может, все это сражение на луне тоже было одним большим планом Шинигами. Игрой старого бога, в которой он умер, но победил. Раньше Соул сказал бы, что это звучало абсурдно — разве Шинигами так мог? Но после услышанного начинал сомневаться. Многие вещи казались ему подстроенными, слишком много вольностей им всем давалось. Пока вся академия танцевала под дудочку Медузы, Шинигами дергал за ниточки даже у нее за спиной. Не усмотрел лишь пробуждения Асуры, наверное. Или же нет?  
Не стоило рассказывать об этом всем Маке, наверное. Вряд ли это ее расстроит, но почему-то Соулу становилось тошно, что образ любимого всеми Шинигами трескался при копании в чужой могиле. Видимо, таково было бремя Косы Смерти.  
Он еще во время резонанса с Шинигами — обозванного посвящением в ряды уничтоживших ведьму — начал что-то смутно подозревать. После того его нехило штормило, и он долго-долго говорил с только что вернувшейся Мари о пережитом. Потому что резонанс со смертью...  
В общем, н-да. Соул цыкнул.  
От размышлений его отвлек легкий тычок в плечо; обернувшись, он увидел Мари, которая широко улыбнулась и приложила палец к губам.  
— Мы вызвали тебя сегодня не только для того, чтобы ты послушал нудные речи взрослых, — подмигнула она.  
С одним глазом сказать об этом было сложно, но Соул был готов поклясться, что именно это она и сделала. И, чуть сузив глаза, он нервно покосился на черный шар в небе, прежде чем вновь перевести взгляд на Мари.  
— Неужели будете отчитывать, что Коса Смерти так себе сдает сессию?  
— О, помилуй, — Мари посмотрела на него с таким убитым выражением, что Соулу стало не по себе. — Надеюсь ты не думаешь, что кто-то, кроме Азусы и Франкена, среди нас учился нормально? В смысле...  
Она стушевалась.  
— На отлично, я хотела сказать! На отлично!  
Соул уже было открыл рот, чтобы возразить...  
Но тут же захлопнул его.  
Звучало логично. Если подумать. Что почти все Косы Смерти были безалаберными идиотами. Только такие с Шинигами, наверное, в синхронизацию и могли. Оставалось лишь удивляться, как в их число влезла Азуса.  
Когда сзади раздалось недовольное покашливание, Мари едва не взвизгнула и резко обернулась. Позади нее стоял Спирит, и, взглянув на нее многозначительно, поднял глаза на Соула и обвинительно ткнул в него пальцем:  
— Ты!  
— Я? — Соул моргнул.  
Что? Это было еще не все?!  
Больше сплетен для Маки?!  
— Да, ты! — голос Спирита звучал вкрадчиво, и Соул мгновенно почувствовал, что впереди его ждала подстава. От папаши Маки меньшего ждать и не стоило! — Мы позвали тебя на собрание вовсе не для того, чтобы ты посветил своей тупой рожей! У тебя впереди важное задание! Тебе предстоит пройти все круги ада, чтобы...  
У Соула нервно дернулась бровь, и, не дожидаясь окончания этой тирады, он гаркнул:  
— Это у кого еще рожа тупая?!  
— Сэмпай...  
Взглянув на старшого с легким неодобрением и плохо скрытой улыбкой, Мари снисходительно взглянула на Соула. И покачала пальцем с очень умным видом — наверняка тем самым, о котором говорил Спирит до этого.  
— Это он хочет сказать, что с сегодняшнего дня у тебя начнется стажировка. Как Косы Смерти.  
— П-погоди! Какая еще стажировка?!  
Так, ему это не нравилось. О чем это они?! У Соула не было времени стажироваться, ему надо было готовить шпаргалки к приближавшемуся экзамену, а значит, ближайшие дни были забиты подготовкой бумаги и сговором с Лиз и Блэк Старом! Никаких стажировок!  
Побледнев, Соул сначала опасливо покосился на Мари, а потом перевел взгляд на Спирита.  
— Мне нельзя на стажировку! — отчаянно произнес он. — У меня экзамен впереди! Я еще не готовился! Все ночи напролет расписаны!  
— Ты привыкнешь, — с грустным лицом произнесла Мари и кивнула.  
Очевидно, все они это пережили в далеком прошлом. Но Соулу плевать хотелось на чужое прошлое и солидарность, ему это не понравилось. Он так не планировал! Черт, Мака! Могла бы и предупредить, что если сделает его Косой Смерти, то это принесет столько проблем!  
Спирит довольно хмыкнул.  
— Страдай, башка осьминожья.  
— Как ты меня назвал?! Старпер!  
Мари скрипнула зубами.  
— А ну оба замолчали!  
Ай-ай-ай-ай-ай-ой!  
Била учитель Мари довольно отрезвляюще. После такого на следующее утро останется синяк, неспособность нормально открыть челюсть, а еще появится множество вопросов у остальных. Покосившись на отца Маки, который с таким же задумчивым видом потирал ушибленную челюсть, он резко перевел взгляд на Мари и умоляюще проговорил, сложив руки у груди:  
— Слушайте, мне ж правда нельзя! У меня сессия!  
— У тебя — инструктаж!  
Когда его схватили за шкирку, Соул опасливо покосился в окно, на луну. Внезапно идея повторить бой с Асурой показалась до ужаса увлекательной. Тогда-то всем было не до экзаменов и стажировок!..  
Мысленно Соул погрозил Маке. Та, даже в воображении, вновь ехидно рассмеялась. Ну конечно! Она наверняка все знала, она же дочь Косы Смерти, он наверняка ей рассказывал! И она ему, своему верному напарнику, ничего не сказала?!  
А она обещала ему, что это будет весело!..  
— Ничего, тебе понравится! — пообещала Мари.  
Звучало фальшиво!


	2. возвращение черного вигвама

— Ну? Что ты видишь?  
Голос Мари звучал воодушевленно, но Соул лишь покривился.  
Он бы ответил искренне, но за предыдущую попытку ответить безо всяких прикрас и утаиваний (коротко, конечно, они-то все люди деловые, им все некогда, особенно ему, перед экзаменами, особенно когда шпаргалки писать надо было!) Спирит дал ему по шее так сильно, что Соул едва не откусил себе язык. Сразу было видно, что у Маки тяга к насилию и силушка была семейной чертой, иначе никак нельзя было объяснить пляшущие перед глазами звезды. Но помимо звезд он видел лишь одно.  
Непроглядную темноту.  
Может, потому, что сидел с закрытыми глазами. Ну да, логично, но...  
Кто знал? Соул хотел было сказать, что это очевидно, но перспектива получить удар по шее уже от Мари не выглядела особо заманчиво, особенно после ее легкого шлепка по челюсти. «Легкого» и «шлепка» — с ее слов, конечно же, сам бы Соул обозвал это не иначе, как «хук-от-которого-могут-вылететь-все-пломбы».  
Покривившись, он пробормотал:  
— Не-а. Ничего не вижу.  
— Попробуй вспомнить место, где вы с ней встретились! — певучим голосом произнесла Мари. Судя по шороху, она с уверенным видом закивала. — И тогда точно-точно увидишь! Всегда у всех работало!  
С ней — с Арахной, конечно же.  
Совет звучал максимально бесполезно, но после всего, что произошло на луне — где фантазия и реальность смешались в безумный клубок — Соул даже усомнился в том, что стоит им пренебрегать. Нахмурившись, он попытался было вообразить замок Арахны, в котором они с Макой и добыли финальную сотую душу (фактически не сотую, но самую главную, остальное — лишь детали), но воспоминания были мутными и нечеткими. В голове всплывали лишь очертания бесконечных запутанных коридоров, сотни безликих подчиненных и, конечно же, Анжелы в режиме невидимости с палкой в руках.  
Какая там Арахна, когда существовала Анжела с палкой... Которая и била очень сильно.  
Кхм. Ладно. Если он не перестанет отшучиваться и не займется _этим_ делом основательно, то у него точно не останется времени для подготовки шпоргалок с Лиз и Блэк Старом. Сессия нависала над ним гильотиной пострашнее Джастина, и потому надо было спешить. Срочно спешить! Что там от него хотели? Требования звучали довольно абсурдно, если подумать, и, промотав в голове вялую попытку в инструктаж, он переспросил:  
— Значит, мне надо увидеть Арахну, да? Типа того?  
Найти ее в своей душе.  
Так ему было сказано. Отыскать остаточные следы ее существования в собственном подсознании, выйти на контакт и буквально заключить мир, чтобы получить возможность использовать ее способности в полной мере без каких-либо ограничений... Весьма помпезно и расплывчато.  
Соул не понимал, каким образом он должен был воспроизвести ее образ... не образ, настоящую ее, в памяти, пусть внешний вид и голос вспоминались живо. Но в этом не было смысла. Он мог тысячи раз воображать, что она стоит рядом с ним, даже ощущать легкий запах ее духов, только вот это не помогало. Арахна была лишь фальшивкой, плодом его фантазии, не более. От него же, очевидно, требовали иного.  
Словно он и правда мог встретиться с ней. С Арахной, с матерью оружий...  
Вокруг все еще было темно, и Соул потер нос — только для того, чтобы мгновенно получить по руке.  
— Сиди смирно и не елозь! — цыкнул Спирит. — Собьешь концентрацию.  
— Ага, будто она так уж и важна, — буркнул Соул.  
Логически он понимал, что Мари и профессор Штейн уж вряд ли стали бы его дурить с подобным, к Спириту вот доверия не было, но все еще звучало абсурдно. Он нахмурился сильнее и сморщился, когда голос Спирита раздался слишком близко:  
— Ну то, что твоя пустая голова это понять не способна, я понимаю. Но поверить все же придется.  
— Ну тогда не мельтеши перед лицом, я даже с закрытыми глазами вижу, — прорычал в ответ Соул, после чего приоткрыл один глаз.  
Он сидел в том же дурацком кабинете, где когда-то давно Штейн посоветовал им с Макой высказать друг другу в лицо все, что они друг о друге думают. Очаровательный опыт ругательств и оскорблений. Вокруг воняло какими-то ароматными свечами, прочей дрянью, которой нужно было поддерживать особое настроение, только вот Соул считал, что все это чушью было и вовсе не помогало атмосфере.  
Рядом с ним стояли трое: Мари и Спирит, притащившие его в это поганое место, и, конечно же, Штейн. Закусив карандаш и вертя им во рту, подобно сигарете, он беззаботно крутился на стуле, явно дожидаясь результатов. Соул впервые в жизни осознал, что сейчас профессор ничего толкового не мог ему посоветовать, потому как попросту не являлся оружием.  
И ладно Мари... Но кто бы мог подумать, что его будет поучать папаша Маки!  
— Я по твоей наглой зубастой морде вижу, Эванс, что ты обо мне какие-то гадости думаешь, — Спирит сузил глаза, и Соул сдержался от возмущенного вздоха. — Лучше бы хоть раз перестал выпендриваться. Займись делом, а не на нас смотри!  
Открыв было рот, чтобы высказать свое искренне неуважение по отношению к старшему товарищу, который мог обучить его стольким мудростям, что плакать хотелось от столь большой утраты, Соул уже было собрался с духом, чтобы ляпнуть _такое_ , от чего уши окружавших свернулись бы в трубочки, а профессора Штейна наверяка сползли бы очки от шока, но только вот о и звука издать не успел, как Спирит фыркнул:  
— О-о-о! Чего рот раскрыл? Сейчас муха залетит!  
— Я убью тебя!  
— Ага, насилие по отношению к старшим! — Спирит с ажиотажем взглянул на Мари и обвинительно ткнул в Соула пальцем. — Надо было отправить его на стажировку к Азусе, она бы ему такую головомойку устроила, что потом ходил бы по струночке еще несколько лет!  
— Тяжелые воспоминания, сэмпа-а-ай? — со смехом спросил Штейн, еще раз крутанувшись на стуле.  
Следом за этим последовало грандиозное падение, завершившееся грохотом и парой перевернутых свечей. Глядя на то, как дрыгает ногой профессор, явно не собиравшийся подниматься, Соул нахмурился и причмокнул, после чего покосился на Спирита.  
Тот посматривал на перевернутое кресло с каким-то плохо скрытым мстительным удовольствием. Ах, один их немногих их моментов солидарности.  
— Ты проходил стажировку не здесь? — недоуменно поинтересовался он.  
Спирит резко поднял на него настолько мрачный взгляд, что Соул поперхнулся, после чего почти по слогам проговорил:  
— Радуйся, что тебе не надо ехать на другой конец света к человеку, у которого весьма своеобразные понятия о прохождении практики, и который начинает побудку с ведра ледяной воды на голову.  
Ага, намек понят.  
Кажется Соул начинал подозревать, о каком месте и о какой Косе Смерти — явно не об Азусе — говорил папаша Маки... С одной стороны, да, это, конечно, очень мило, и даже вполне себе показательно, захотел бы Спирит его загнобить, наверняка нашел бы методы поизощренней, но он все равно оставался тем еще засранцем. Хмыкнув, Соул щелкнул пальцами:  
— Зато меня не шпыняли бы за то, что я всего-то партнер кое-чьей дочурки.  
Профессор Штейн со смехом присвистнул, за что получил пинок.  
Едва они не успели вцепится друг друга, Мари громко кашлянула в кулачок, после чего постучала рукой по полу. Вышло весьма громко, на полу осталась небольшая ямка, и челюсть у Соула заболела с новой силой, как напоминание о ее «легкой пощечине». Они со Спиритом почти мгновенно разбежались по углам, явно не желая ощутить на себе гнев крушащего кулака Мьельнир.  
— Ваши отношения — это, конечно, тема отдельная и очень-очень интересная, — Мари выразительно посмотрела на них двоих, после чего покачала пальцем. — Однако, мы собрались тут вовсе не для того, чтобы их выяснять! Ну, то есть, для этого, но не между вами! Потом поругаетесь!  
— Ругаться с подростком — это не очень солидно, сэмпай, — хмыкнул с пола Штейн, за что вновь получил ботиком в лицо.  
Впрочем, не от Спирита; от Мари. Взглянув на него с недовольством, она нахмурила брови.  
— Ты тоже не помогаешь!  
После чего развернулась к Соулу.  
Когда она присела рядом с ним на колени, он впервые понял, насколько она была миниатюрной — и отстраненно подумал, что Косой Смерти и правда мог стать каждый. Как и говорилось в цветастых флайерах Шибусена. Когда он только-только поступил в академию, из всех Кос он видел лишь Спирита, да и то издали, на официальных мероприятиях, вроде посвящения, и думал о всевозможных ограничениях для тех, кто собирался добыть сотню душ. О возрасте, о внешности... Тогда-то, пока он не знал его настоящего характера, Спирит казался впечатляющим оружием, это потом уже всплыло всякое интересное.  
Но Шинигами любил хаос, а потому Косой Смерти мог стать любой.  
Ну, кто выживал в бою с ведьмой, конечно же.  
— Тебе надо не просто увидеть ведьму, тебе нужно почувствовать связь с ней, — Мари тепло улыбнулась и коснулась рукой груди Соула, в том месте, где начинался старый шрам. — Она не просто часть тебя, она там, внутри, _спит_...  
— Но я убил ее и съел, каким образом?.. — он не договорил.  
Звучало абсурдно.  
Почему, если Арахна была способна связаться с ним после поглощения ее души, это не делали остальные убитые им чудища? Она растворилась в нем, он забрал ее силы, все, финал. Не было больше никакой Арахны, был лишь Соул Эванс — Коса Смерти, и никого больше. Даже логически он не мог объяснить это... это. Слишком глупо даже для их больного мира. Да и существуй Арахна где-то там, она наверняка попыталась бы захватить его тело. Вряд ли ведьмы так легко сдадутся, если у них есть шанс выбраться.  
Слегка нахмурившись, Мари с отчаянием взглянула на Спирита, словно тот знал, как объяснить, после чего вновь перевела взгляд на Соула. И сжала кулак...  
Соул приготовился было к очередному удару в челюсть, но вместо этого из ладони Мари появилась часть тонфы; вокруг нее пробежали яркие желтые молнии, и, продемонстрировав ему это, она мгновенно спрятала часть оружия и хитро улыбнулась.  
— Соул, как ты думаешь, откуда я получила способность Изуны?  
— Ну, резонанс с профессором Штейном, долгие медитации вместе, наедине, все такое, разве нет?  
Сверкнув ослепительной ухмылкой, Соул едва сдержал смешок. Ладно, он не хотел шутить таким образом, оно само вырвалось, и вообще он полагал, что шуточку никто не поймет, но, внезапно, позади Мари Спирит щелкнул пальцами и хмыкнул.  
— Ха! Я понял.  
Следом за этим осознание нашло и на Мари, и она осуждающе взглянула на Соула.  
— _Соул_ , не уподобляйся... всяким. Не очень умным личностям. Да, Франкен, и ты тоже.  
— Это кто тут еще всякий и не очень умный?!  
Игнорируя тихое ворчание позади вперемешку со смешками Штейна, Мари продолжила:  
— Я получила Изуну лишь после того, как поговорила со своей ведьмой, — с хитринкой в голосе произнесла она и покачала головой. — Потому что это магическая техника, а не та, что может быть у простого демонического оружия. До этого, но уже после получения ее души, я просто могла бить молнией во время атаки. Но для того, чтобы раскрыть полный потенциал, надо приложить много усилий...  
Она начала загибать пальцы на руке.  
— Подкупить ее чем-нибудь, — закивал Спирит с важным видом, подтверждая ее слова.  
— ... заслужить ее уважение...  
— Шантажировать тоже можно.  
— ... а еще лучшего всего добиться хороших отношений!  
— Холодной войны вполне достаточно.  
Чем дальше они это говорили, тем выше поднимались брови Соула. Что-то ему все меньше и меньше нравилось быть Косой Смерти, если подумать. А ведь Мака наверняка обо всем этом знала! И не сказала!..  
Ну точно одной крови со Спиритом.  
— Н-да, вам двоим противопоказано что-либо рассказывать, лишь молодежь пугаете, — хмыкнул с пола Штейн и выплюнул карандаш. Тот покатился по полу, сопровождаемый взглядами присутствующих...  
Соул надеялся, что это не была метафора на что-то, иначе он ее не слишком-то и понял.  
Мари попыталась добавить что-то еще, даже подняла назидательно палец, но слова не нашлись — и, помолчав, она сдалась, и, после чего резко повернулась к Спириту и бросила на него настолько выразительный взгляд, что даже Соулу пояснять ничего не надо было — он понял, что она хотела сказать. Это про его добавления в ее речь, ну конечно. Тот же, впрочем, и ухом не повел, и Соул с ужасом подумал, что в этом вопросе более верит ему, а не Мари.  
Довольно показательно об отношениях с ведьмами.  
— Как видишь, именно поэтому с нами Спирит-сэмпай, а не Азуса, — вздохнула Мари, взглянув на Соула усталым взглядом, после чего с гордым видом указала на старшого рукой. — В академии из оружий не найти еще такого специалиста в манипулировании душевными колебаниями и женщинами. Самое то для общения с ведьмами!  
— Эй! Ну хватит, ты уже так шутила, — буркнул тот.  
Мари лишь возмущенно фыркнула.  
После чего Спирит взглянул на Соула.  
Они сверлили друг друга взглядом несколько минут, ровно до тех пор, пока позади не зашелся кашлем Штейн — определенно намекая, что пора бы что-то да сказать. Спирит бросил на него взбешенный взгляд и проворчал:  
— Погоди, я думаю, как сказать это так, чтобы это не звучало тупо...  
— Говори искренне! — с вызовом проговорила Мари, и Спирит скривился еще сильнее. — Прямо так и рассказывай, как все было!  
— В этом-то и проблема...  
Он изображал сложную мыслительную деятельность еще несколько минут, за которые Соул успел даже пожалеть его, после чего, с лицом человека, который пытался объяснить самую глупую вещь в мире, Спирит осторожно начал:  
— Чтобы встретить ведьму, тебе надо попасть... ну, знаешь... не просто в подсознание, но... Внутренний мирок, то есть...  
— Давай, давай, продолжай! — заголосила сзади Мари, и Спирит уже даже не попытался скрыть свои мысли по этому поводу.  
— Так. Ладно. Ладно... Заткнись, Штейн!  
С пола раздался ехидный смешок.  
Вместе с первым моментом их солидарности к Соулу пришел первый момент жалости к папаше Маки. Кто бы мог подумать!.. Что за день такой, сплошные повороты. Он на это не подписывался.  
Но затем тон повествования резко сменился, и Соул почувствовал, как от последовавших слов у него поползли мурашки по спине.  
— Когда ты только поступаешь в Шибусен, старшие пугают тебя всякими глупыми росскознями, —голос Спирита звучал тускло, что почти разительно отличалось от его типичной манеры поведения. — Про то, что когда ты становишься Косой Смерти, ты начинаешь терять себя. Когда ты съедаешь душу ведьму, ты утрачиваешь индивидуальность, а резонанс с Шинигами окончательно уничтожает в тебе остатки собственного «я». Поэтому Кос так мало, якобы не многие выдерживают.  
Нахмурившись, Соул не стал прерывать рассказ глупыми вопросами. Хотя он хорошо помнил свое посвящение, и что-то никак не мог сопоставить ни единого похожего момента... во всяком случае, когда он съедал душу Арахны. Резонанс с Шинигами здорово ударил по мозгам, но не так серьезно, чтобы покинуть Шибусен.  
Но на то это и слухи, верно?  
— Я тоже думал, что все это глупая сказочка, — Спирит многозначительно переглянулся с Мари, и та отчаянно закивала. — Мы все думали, но я даже не сомневался, что это лишь слухи. Пока мы с Силь... с матерью Маки не убили ведьму.  
Это был первый раз, когда он слышал _ее_ имя. Матери Маки, которую та так боготворила.  
Ему было странно слышать об этой женщине от старшего товарища, она была далеким фантомом из прошлого, который никогда и никак не проявит себя в его жизни. Соул лишь слышал о ней немного, но не знал имени, лишь мельком видел на фотографиях, но никогда не видел живьем — мать Маки была для него такой же сказочкой.  
А теперь две далекие истории слились воедино.  
— Первые пару недель я продолжал так думать, а потом... — Спирит выдохнул сквозь зубы. — Я увидел ее во сне. На месте нашего сражения.  
Звучало неуверенно, и Соул понимал почему — но в принципе понял, что тот хотел сказать.  
— Это похоже на дьявола, который появился у меня в душе из-за избытка черной крови, — буркнул он. — Всякие странные галлюцинации, да? Не самые приятные. А потом встреча в подсознании.  
Зрелище, как он вылезает из живота Маки, иногда до сих пор преследовало его в кошмарах.  
Но сейчас он начал примерно понимать, что именно ему требовалось увидеть и найти.  
— Да! Именно! — щелкнув пальцами, Спирит облегченно выдохнул. — Отлично. Ну и хорошо, а то я уже думал, что это совсем по-идиотски звучать будет. В общем, мы с Мари посовещались и решили предотвратить внезапное появление Ахарны и подготовить тебя заранее. Ну, знаешь. Чтобы она не попыталась придушить тебя в подсознании. Такой себе опыт, не рекомендую.  
— Лучшая защита — это нападение, — очень тихо пробормотала Мари.  
Они втроем замолчали, обдумывая все это. Вспоминали ли Мари и Спирит свои... странные встречи в подсознании, Соул не знал, но сам он без особого удовольствия припомнил неприятного соседа по внутреннему миру. Сколько проблем было от этого маленького засранца, пусть он и помог им в конце, но до этого...  
Раздался смешок, и затем прозвучал ехидный голос Спирита:  
— Ну, значит, тебе не привыкать к соседству в твоей пустой головушке.  
Раздраженно скрипнув зубами, Соул попытался было сдержать очень грубую мысль, но подумал, что все же это будет и правда некрасиво. И несолидно. Они вроде как тут делом занимались, разве нет? Надо было поскорее заканчивать с пробной лекцией, а потом срочно бежать к Блэк Стару и Лиз, чтобы готовиться к жульничеству на экзамене. В этот раз они подготовятся нормально и смухлюют так, что даже Сид их не раскроет!  
Умные учатся на чужих ошибках, а дураки пишут тесты лучше!  
Соул вздохнул и вновь закрыл глаза.  
— Ну? Ты видишь ее?  
Чужие нетерпеливые голоса раздражали, и, не выдержав, Соул рявкнул:  
— Не торопите! — терпение у него кончалось, и он, сам того не желая, зло выплюнул: —Арахна мертвее мертвого, это не черная кровь, она... Она мертва! Это глупо. Разве нет?!  
После чего резко распахнул глаза...  
... но увидел вовсе не кабинет, и не Мари со Спиритом.  
Он узнал это место моментально — черно-красную комнату, в которой был так часто, что начинало тошнить. Резко обернувшись, Соул завертелся на месте, пытаясь услышать чужие голоса, но вокруг было тихо, лишь легкий джаз привычно играл на фоне. На нем был уже давно знакомый черный костюм с ярко-алой рубашкой, но...  
Почему? Разве комната не разрушилась в то мгновение, когда он лишился черной крови во время финального удара Маки? Дьяволенка нигде не было видно, он распрощался с ними тогда, но если и комната была тут, то... Медленно Соул сделал шаг назад, чувствуя жуткий дискомфорт, после чего резко обернулся — в ту самую секунду, как услышал легкий смешок позади.  
А там, в роскошном темном кресле рядом с роялем, сидела _она_.  
Арахна. Создательница демонических оружий.  
Даже черный веер не мог сокрыть ее улыбки, ее довольного взгляда, с которым она наблюдала за Соулом из-под полуприкрытых ресниц. Она выглядела настолько _нормально_ в этой комнате, что Соул поразился тому, как легко она вписалась в его внутренний мир. И болезненная мысль о том, что Шинигами предсказал все заранее, намеренно натравил их с Макой на нее лишь для того, чтобы сделать его сильнее, создав идеальное сочетание, промелькнула у него в голове.  
Он уже хотел было сказать ей что-то, но отчего-то не сумел произнести ни слова.  
И, замешкавшись, Соул взглянул на Арахну в замешательстве — а та, приложив палец к губам, взмахнула веером.  
Легкий порыв ветра при встрече с ним напоминал по силе ураган, и Соул с громким воплем откинулся назад, прямо на яркий клечатый пол...  
... но на деле упал на деревянный пол кабинета. Марево ароматической дымки никуда не исчезло, и Соул слепо заморгал, пытаясь разобрать, где именно он сейчас находился, и кто рядом с ним был.  
Штейн продолжал с задумчивым видом жевать карандаш (успев поднять его в какой-то момент) на полу, когда как Мари и Спирит склонились над ним с обеспокоенными лицами. Ну или Соулу так показалось — на самом деле, они тоже были скорее в замешательстве, но когда он дернулся, попытавшись встать, Мари осторожно спросила:  
— Ну и?  
— Она...  
Взгляд Арахны отпечатался в памяти отменно. Отличная замена дьяволенку, сначала один засранец, теперь другая. Даже сказать кто лучше нельзя было, оба такие себе.  
— Она меня выгнала! — севшим голосом пробормотал Соул, потирая ушибленную голову. Он заозирался по сторонам, после чего недоуменно вскинул бровь. — Даже слова сказать не дала.  
— Ну хотя бы не попыталась придушить.  
— Или выколоть второй глаз шпилькой, — со вздохом пробормотала Мари.  
— Или сжечь заживо!  
— Или...  
— Так, ладно, я вас понял, — остановил их жестом Соул и медленно сел.  
Башка все еще жутко трещала, но уже поменьше.  
Спирит с Мари многозначительно переглянулись, и Соул понял, что ему _жутко_ повезло — если подумать, то и правда. У Арахны были все поводы взять и попытаться убить его, а она лишь прогнала, как нашкодившего мальчишку. И то, что говорили эти двое... Хотя кое-кто заслужил жаркого приема, если подумать.  
— Эванс, кусок ты идиота, я по твоей ехидной наглой роже вижу, что ты думаешь.  
Соул резко отвел взгляд в сторону и солнечно улыбнулся, сделав вид, что ничего подобного.  
Чуть подумав, он решил озвучить вертевшийся у него на языке вопрос, и, покосившись с осторожностью на старших товарищей, тихо буркнул:  
— А если мне не удастся наладить с ней контакт? Если она меня пошлет куда подальше?  
— Не беспокойся, Эванс. Ты, конечно, та еще бестолочь, но за это тебя никто винить не будет.  
Ухмыльнувшись, Спирит взглянул на него с таки видом, будто бы не было в этом ничего страшного. Хотя после всех сказанных слов впечатление складывалось абсолютно противоположное.  
— В конце концов, единственная из нынешних Кос, кто сумел наладить маломальский контакт со своей ведьмой — это Мари.

Пересказ событий соучастникам маленького наглого преступления был коротким, Соул старался не особо распространяться про услышанное — почему-то ему казалось, что не все, что было сказано ранее, стоило рассказывать. Было в этом что-то личное, интимное... Видеть старших не просто как жутко сильных оружий, но и таких же обычных глубоко в душе людей, как и все они, было непривычно и даже немного неприятно.  
Ему это не нравилось. Лучше уж было продолжать видеть Мари, как беззаботную милашку с сильным ударом, а Спирита — как раздражающего папашу Маки, а не копаться в тонкостях их душ. Можно было позавидовать профессору Штейну, но нечему — он-то был их приятелем, наверняка знал про все эти проблемы намного лучше, чем даже их представлял себе Соул.  
Припоминая слова о том, что Мари была единственной, кому удалось достигнуть успехов в отношении с ведьмой, спящей глубоко в душе, Соул жутко хмурился и стучал ручкой по столу. Ведьмы спали внутри них, ждали, когда смогут перехватить контроль — и такой «мирный договор» мог обеспечить подушку безопасности в случае чего. Он был бы не против заключить мир с Арахной, лучше уж дружить с ней, чем воевать, но она сто процентов не захочет его слушать.  
Мать оружия, убитая своим же сыном! Где это видано?  
— Арахна? Это та паучиха, да? Сеструха Медузы?  
Они втроем — Блэк Стар, Соул и Лиз — сидели за столиком в кафе с горничными в сердце города Смерти. Вокруг было разложены бумажки и куча сменных ручек. Настало время готовиться к экзамену, и на этом тесте они планировали распихать шпаргалки намного лучше, чем двадцать три раза до этого. Никакой Сид их не раскроет!  
Зевнув, Блэк Стар лениво взглянул на Соула — они с Лиз слушали рассказ вполуха, лишь Лиз иногда задавала вопросы, завистливо вздыхая. Приятель многозначительно переглянулся с напарницей по преступлению, подкрашивавшей ногти, после чего пару раз сжал пальцы, словно щупая что-то мягкое и весьма объемное.  
Соул сравнил бы «это» с дыньками, но он ел дыни. И те вовсе не были такими мягкими!  
— Ага, она самая. Около чьего замка ты убил того самурая.  
— О-о-о, _то_ место, — Блэк Стар кивнул.  
Но это его интересовало явно мало, и он прямо поинтересовался:  
— Ну и что? Сиськи-то ее жмякал?  
Соул подавился воздухом и многозначительно посмотрел на приятеля.  
Вопрос был идиотским и мерзким, но на секунду он задумался — и то, что это вообще нашло отклик в его мыслях было страшнее, чем призрачная угроза в лице Маки, которая его за подобное избила бы книгой. Что он там говорил об ударе Мари? Нет, нет-нет-нет.  
Не было ничего страшнее, чем затрещина Макиной любимой энциклопедией.  
После вопроса повисла неудобная тишина, впрочем, довольно быстро прерванная:  
— Блэк Стар! Что за ебланские вопросы, совсем мозги растерял? — Лиз бросила на него осуждающий взгляд, после чего резко повернулась к Соулу и кивнула. — Вообще, он прав. Ты теперь когда в туалет пойдешь, она это тоже видеть будет? Ну, в смысле, ты понял.  
Они вдвоем довольно переглянулись и заухмылялись, и Соул с отчаянием отметил, что его друзья растеряли последние мозговые клетки. И если в Блэк Стара он изначально не верил, то вот солидарность Лиз застала его врасплох.  
Как так можно! Идиотизм Патти заразен, да? Или он был слишком высокого мнения о ней?  
— Ладно, тупицы, — рыкнул он и постучал пальцами по столу. — Я спасаю ваши шкуры тем, что отвлекаю Штейна от нахождения рядом с билетами. Блэк Стар! Ты же все спер, да? Надеюсь, ты не оставил следов?!  
— Ты за кого принимаешь Великого меня?! — взъярился тот. — Конечно же я все скопировал!  
С гордым видом он выхватил из-под стола кипу бумаг — это была распечатка фотографий, на удивление четких для такого криворукого бабуина, как Блэк Стар — и шлепнул ее прямо перед Соулом и Лиз. Те хищно облизнулись, уже предвкушая уверенную победу на экзамене и со счастливыми лицами заулыбались друг другу.  
К черту Окса и Маку, пусть заучки учат, а они пойдут легким путем!  
Дрожащими руками они приоткрыли первый лист...  
Улыбка не спала с лица Соула, лишь скупая слеза покатилась по щеке. Блэк Стар не скрыл слез и шмыгнул носом, а Лиз крепко сжала кулак с улыбкой на губах.  
На втором листе была карикатура Штейна с дурацкой улыбочкой, рядом с которой была подпись: «Хрен дождетесь».  
Пока они втроем размышляли о том, что делать симпатичная горничная с длинной косой поставила перед ними напитки и громко объявила:  
— Подарок от Лин-Лин трудящимя студентикам!  
Но они были слишком заняты тем, что умирали в душе.  
И вновь, и вновь профессор Штейн их переиграл!..


	3. 37564

Два человека неспешно поднимались по крутой лестнице Шибусена.  
Одним из них был молодой юноша — со светлыми волосами и непроницаемым лицом, он не выглядел заинтересованным даже в преодолении последней дистанции до академии. Его глаза были сокрыты за стеклами очков, что лишь добавляло его образу лишней неопределенности. И второй... вторая...  
Женщина с короткой стрижкой и уверенным взглядом.  
Оба они были одеты в строгие костюмы, лишь на ногах у женщины были яркого рыжего цвета кеды с нелепым принтом в виде маски Шинигами. Но, в отличие от напарника, пальто и рубашка женщины были измазаны в крови, еще не высохшей окончательно. Словно не замечая побуревший след под глазами, тянувшийся через все лицо, подобно неаккуратным брызгам, она уверенно шла вперед.  
Около главного входа они на мгновение остановились, лишь для того, чтобы переброситься парой реплик. И, внимательно смотря на женщину из окна — шла лекция, и заниматься было абсолютно нечем, тем более, что шпаргалки по этому экзамену были приготовлены уже давно — Соул мог лишь отстраненно думать, что кого-то она ему очень напоминала.  
Маку, внезапно понял он.  
Какая глупая мысль.

— В общем, это твоя мама. Она наконец-то вернулась.  
Беззаботно крутясь на стуле — Соул мог лишь поражаться тому, как тошнить не начинало от подобного — профессор Штейн подтвердил неожиданную глупую мыслишки. Женщина около входа, которую видел Соул в сопровождении непонятного юноши, и правда была мамой Маки. Можно было возгордиться тем, что он догадался, только вот Соул теперь попросту не знал, что ему делать.  
Матушка Маки всегда была для него такой таинственной и далекой персоной, что он всегда воображал ее где угодно, но не тут. Сильной — да, умелой — наверняка, но не мог представить себя рядом с ней. А ведь если подумать, то умений у нее должно было быть побольше, чем у Маки...  
Сделала же эта женщина из папаши его напарницы нечто стоящее.  
И пока Соул терялся в догадках о том, что именно ему нужно было делать — и даже начинал подумывать, не спросить ли ему совета у Арахны, она-то наверняка знала, почему-то ему так казалось (хоть и встречи с ней до сих пор сводились к моментальному пинку прочь из подсознания) — Мака буквально светилась от счастья.  
Такой же она была в тот день, когда Соул поглотил сотую душу и стал Косой Смерти. От улыбки напарницы на душе потеплело, и, почувствовав, как покраснели у него уши, Соул резко отвел взгляд в сторону, после чего грубо поинтересовался:  
— И зачем она тут? Она разве не уехала, чтобы не видеть... ну, сами знаете кого.  
— Сэмпая? — Штейн весело хмыкнул и повертел карандашом в зубах, в то мгновение, как Мака за секунду помрачнела и зло зарычала. — Ну, как бы да. Но и не совсем. Там было что-то посерьезней, она бы не стала просто так уезжать из-за него.  
— Конечно, ведь мама умная, — закивала Мака, и Соул фыркнул.  
— А ты-то чего не догадалась, что она не из-за этого уехала, если тоже умная?  
В следующую секунду ему на голову опустилась тяжелая книга, и Соул почувствовал, как исчез пол у него под ногами. Мир вокруг потемнел, и он в последнюю секунду успел взмолиться, чтобы его не кинуло в подсознание. Если Арахна увидит его в таком виде — огретым справочником — то она точно не захочет с ним сотрудничать!  
Взглянув на рухнувшего на пол ученика, Штейн лишь задумчиво повертел карандашом во рту и назидательно покачал пальцем:  
— Смотри не лиши нас боевой единицы. Косы Смерти теперь ценятся...  
— Ничего, одной бестолочью больше, одной меньше, — проворчала Мака, зло косясь на напарника. Она резко подняла взгляд на профессора. — Вы все равно хотели его натренировать, да? Вот пусть и потренируется, а я пока сбегаю к маме!  
И, окрыленная радостной новостью, Мака стремглав понеслась прочь из кабинета, оставив бедолагу Соула на растерзание профессору Штейну и его зубодробительной стажировке. Таковой со слов напарника, конечно же, он долго и активно жаловался ей на все невзгоды, что встречал на пути становления не просто Косой Смерти, а опытной Косой, и Мака не знала, злорадствовать ли ей над этим кретином, или же жалеть.  
А потому она делала все одновременно.  
С помощью восприятия души она почти мгновенно отыскала мать — та стояла в коридоре этажом ниже, и, перепрыгивая через несколько ступеней, Мака поспешила туда. Был конец дня, большая часть студентов давно разбрелась по домам, а потому ее пробежка осталась незамеченной. У них и самих учебный день закончился, и ей стоило бы пойти домой, ведь мама наверняка пришла сюда в первую очередь ради чего-то важного — иначе обязательно оповестила бы ее, но любопытство взяло верх.  
Но затем Мака осознала — мама была не одна.  
Рядом с ней ощущалось присутствие двух людей, и если одного она точно не знала — это был кто-то молодой, какое-то оружие, то второе она распознала мгновенно. И то, что сейчас он стоял рядом с матерью напрягало ее больше всего, ведь их встреча...  
Кто знал, чем она могла закончиться. Мама с папой наконец встретились спустя столько лет.  
Приблизившись к коридору, где сейчас находилась мать, Мака приглушила собственное дыхание души, стараясь почти не дышать — любым способом сокрыть свое присутствие. Вжавшись в стену, она осторожно придвинулась к краю, после чего вслушалась.  
Выглядывать было опасно, хотя на целую секунду она все же высунула голову — но тут же скрыла, надеясь, что ее никто не увидел. Ей просто хотелось увидеть маму, увидеть таинственного незнакомца рядом с ней, и своего она добилась.  
Мать выглядело пугающе в крови, но она была в порядке — колебания души у нее были спокойными, ровными. Стоявший рядом с ней юноша выглядел блекло, а отец — _его_ душа, в отличие от материнской, отдавала медленными яростными волнами — возвышался прямо перед ними. Он опять запустил руки в карманы — дурная привычка, но вместо раздражения его лицо не выражало абсолютно _ничего_.  
Напряженная тишина была прервана именно им:  
— Силь?  
— Не называй меня так. Мы уже давно не семья.  
— Сильвана...  
Они оба вновь замолчали, смотря друг на друга.  
Мака давно не видела их _вместе_. Если подумать, прошло много лет с того момента — за гонкой наперегонки с Кишином она начала забывать ход времени, настолько увлекшись новыми заботами, что нечто настолько мизерное и недостойное на фоне спокойствия мира — всего-то семейные распри — отошло далеко, так, что уже и не вспоминалось. Она перестала не любить отца из-за его несобранности и неспособности держать себя в руках, раздражение стало попросту пустой привычкой и потеряло причину. А мама, любимая мама, стала не более чем приятным воспоминанием, чем кем-то более значимым.  
Вжавшись в стену, она вслушалась еще внимательней, стараясь не упустить ни единого шепотка.  
— На тебе кровь... Все в порядке? Тебя ранили?!  
Так странно было слышать взволнованные нотки в голосе отца... Если подумать, в последний раз она слышала их на луне, когда Асура со всей силы ударил ее в грудь рукой, проделав очаровательного размера дырку.  
Не будь у Соула черной крови, это был бы конец. Финал. От этого у Маки мелко задрожали плечи, но она напомнила себе, что все в конечном итоге обошлось. Отчасти. Пусть технически они и не победили Асуру, тот был запечатан на луне с помощью Брю. А сама Мака на последок даже шрама об этом не получила.  
Уже подсохшие кровавые пятна на рубашке и лице выглядели если не подозрительно, то очень странно — ведь больше всего крови было на лбу и груди. Но Силь лишь легким движением отряхнула одежду, словно это могло помочь, после чего будничным тоном, будто бы ничего необычного не произошло, произнесла:  
— Меня не задело. Это чужая кровь.  
— Врешь, — проговорил отец, и Силь вяло улыбнулась.  
— Честное слово.  
— Шинигами говорил, что ты была на задании, — голос Спирита затих на мгновение. — Это правда?  
Задание?  
Мака никогда не слышала об этом. Она лишь смутно догадывалась. И ее насторожило то, что голос отца звучал аналогично — словно он узнал об этом только недавно, и под Шинигами подразумевал вовсе не предыдущего господина Смерть — а Кида. Наверное, он был единственным, кто называл его так постоянно, все из-за особенностей работы. Чтобы не назвать его иначе случайно на официальной встрече.  
Это было почти грустно.  
Помолчав, Сильвана кивнула — это было слышно по шороху ее одежды.  
— Расследование о Шпильцекисте. Вернулась с отчетом.  
— Как ты сказала?  
Атмосфера внезапно изменилась, и Мака ощутила в воздухе что-то легкое, почти воздушное — напряжение спало и вместо этого осталось чувство, словно сейчас кто-то скажет что-то очень глупое. И она почти на все сто процентов была уверена, кто именно — отчего лицо ее скривилось, а рука крепче сжала учебник. Ох-х-х, хотела бы она запустить его в папу до того, как тот ляпнет что-то глупое!  
Они уставились друг на друга, и если Спирит выглядел почти довольно, то взгляд Силь так и скользил недовольством. Чуть сузив глаза, она проговорила:  
— Ты не понял с первого раза?  
— Нет. Просто... Повтори название.  
Нахмурив брови, Сильвана взглянула на него с легким неодобрением во взгляде, ее напарник лишь безразлично заморгал, незаинтересованный в этом абсолютно. И, вскинув голову кверху в высокомерной манере, она прикрыла глаза и стальным тоном произнесла:  
— Шницель... — после чего замялась и, резко распахнув глаза, накуксилась. — Черт! Ладно, ты поймал меня.  
— Ха!  
Лицо Спирита исказилось в глупой улыбке, и Силь заулыбалась в ответ — и они, смотря друг на друга с абсолютно идиотскими выражениями лица (Мака подобрала бы синоним получше, но этот описывал ситуацию коротко и довольно емко), ничего больше не говорили. Удивительно было думать, что эти двое были одной из надежных опор Шибусена. Казалось, в академии самыми сильными были исключительно самые странные и чудные.  
Может, ей как Киду и Блэк Стару тоже приобрети особенность? Кто знал, может, безумие позволяло подобное — ведь странных боялись, а страх усилял...  
Хотя Маке не то, что хотелось становиться странной, если честно...  
— Я рада, что у тебя все хорошо, — без злобы проговорила Сильвана, ее голос звучал почти тепло и приятно.  
Но, все же, не совсем.  
Лицо женщины ничуть не изменилось, и с равнодушным видом она сощурила глаза и наклонила голову вбок, после чего вдруг моргнула и охнула:  
— Ах! Думаю, вас стоит представить друг другу. А то ты прожжешь в моем напарнике дырку взглядом. Было бы очень грустно, прекрати так делать.  
— Напарнике? — пробормотал Спирит.  
Мака подумала о том же. Новый напарник?.. Ей было неприятно думать об этом, но вместе с тем же ее гложил жуткий интерес. Кто этот таинственный юноша? Он тоже коса? Почему мама выбрала именно его? После Косы Смерти, наверное, обычное оружие казалось в несколько раз слабее. Лишь душа ведьмы раскрывала полный потенциал, но добыть ее было слишком трудно.  
Зашуршала одежда — скорее всего Сильвана указала на таинственного незнакомца рукой.  
— Это Джон Доу. Мой новый напарник. Он из департамента внутренних дел.  
— Приятно познакомиться, мистер Албарн.  
Мальчишка рядом с ней — хотя какой он мальчишка _для Маки_ , он был старше ее лет на пять уж точно — склонил голову в почтении. Он выглядел вежливо, не улыбался правда, но не агрессивно. Одет был с иголочки — в строгий костюм, и от него просто разило душной энергией внутреннего подразделения, откуда приходил человек по имени Буттатаки Джо, но в целом он не вызывал никаких негативных эмоций. Мака была удивлена, что она даже _задумалась_ о неприязни к этому юноше, ведь ничего плохого он по сути не сделал.  
Было абсолютно нормальным то, что теперь у мамы был новый напарник. Основное оружие ушло к Шинигами, в конце концов. Пусть и расставание их произошло абсолютно по иной причине.  
Но было в этом Джоне что-то очень жутко неприятное, она не могла сказать что именно — почему-то конкретно не выходило. Но определенно в этом были замешаны его _глаза_ — с абсолютно пустым не выражающим ничего взглядом. Он не выглядел заинтересованным даже в самой Силь, лишь стоял позади нее с равнодушным лицом и ждал следующей команды.  
 _Словно_ ждал.  
Маке казалось, что отец вспылит — это была бы нормальная реакция для него, так ей чувствовалось, и она уже заранее злилась на это глупое импульсивное поведение. Но тот молчал, продолжая смотреть на Силь и на ее нового напарника таким странным невыразительным взглядом, одновременно хмурясь, что тяжело было сказать, что именно творилось у него в голове.  
Обычно открытый как книга, теперь он был настоящей загадкой для Маки. И она прижалась к стене крепче, желая узнать финал этой маленькой встречи.  
Пусть и понимала, что ничем хорошим это не закончится.  
— Новый напарник... — лишь проговорил он и криво улыбнулся.  
Сильвана ничего не сказала, лишь мрачно взглянув на него.  
— Смотрю даром ты время не теряла.  
— Прекрати это, Албарн. Все кончено.  
Поведя плечом, она бросила холодный взгляд на бывшего и чуть сузила глаза.  
Даже ледяная ярость выходила у нее идеально. Мака могла лишь восхищаться этим, но вместе с тем с тоской думать о том, что ее хрупкие надежды разваливались на глазах. Пусть она была зла на отца, в тайне она все равно надеялась, что в конце концов все они помирятся — и заживут пусть и не слишком нормальной, но приятной жизнью, где ей не придется думать о родителях как о разных и далеких людях, а не как об одной семье.  
Но такого не случится.  
Некоторые вещи нельзя было починить.  
— Прекратить что?  
— Ты понимаешь, о чем я.  
Вздохнув, Сильвана вновь зашуршала одеждой. От нее веяло раздражением, злобой — как и от отца. Обратись тот сейчас оружием, она бы ни за что его не удержала, и Маке странно было думать об этом — ведь он был способен подстроиться под _любого_.  
— Я все понимаю, правда.  
— Поэтому напарник у тебя «новый», а не «временный», ага.  
— Спирит...  
— Мисс Силь, — раздался голос Джона.  
Следом хмыкнул Спирит.  
— А он, значит, уже семья? Раз называет тебя так спокойно.  
От матери пошла сильная волна раздражения, и Мака задрожала. Ей не нравилось это слышать, ей не хотелось тут находиться, это был _личный_ разговор, которого она не должна была слышать. Но она продолжала стоять тут, впитывая все как губка.  
Ей так не хотелось этого слышать, но было так жутко интересно...  
— У меня новый напарник. У меня новая жизнь. Единственное, что нас теперь связывает — десятки опасных охот и любимое дитя, но не более. Мы взрослые люди, и, думаю, должны решить уже этот вопрос навсегда, — последняя фраза прозвучала мягко и горько. — Пора отбросить прошлое, Спирит. А не жить им.  
После чего Сильвана развернулась.  
Звук ее шагов начал отдаляться, следом последовало бормотание Джона — тот, кажется, пробубнил извинения, и Спирит вяло кивнул ему в ответ, что она уже увидела. На мгновение взгляд Джона встретился с Макой, когда та высунулась, но он был настолько безразличен, настолько пустым, что она не была уверена, что он действительно ее видел — а не подумал, что это кто-то посторонний. Не сказав ничего, Джон последовал за напарницей, и, в ту секунду как он скрылся за углом, раздался вздох.  
Смотря им вслед, Спирит хмыкнул.  
— Да уж. И правда, очень-очень глупо.  
Выступив из-за угла, Мака остановилась.  
Внутри все заныло, и хотя морально она была больше на стороне матери, ощущала — надо было что-то сделать. А потому она неловко позвала отца, надеясь, что сейчас кое-кто вернется к своему старому дурашливому амплуа, а не тому, что она видела сейчас.  
Ей это не нравилось.  
— Папа?  
Почему-то ей показалось, что именно так будет правильно. В этот момент.  
И, протянув руку вперед, она схватила его за ладонь; и вместо привычных улыбок и глупых слов она услышала лишь звенящую тишину — в тот самый момент, когда Спирит обернулся. Его взгляд был другим, непривычным, он отличался так разительно, что на мгновение Мака замерла в замешательстве. В конце концов, он оружие Шинигами, напомнила она себе, ничего удивительного, что вне разговоров с ней он мог вести себя абсолютно иначе.  
Но вдруг лицо отца смягчилось, и он вяло улыбнулся Маке.  
— Прости, — виновато произнес он.  
Хотелось бы прервать его, сказать замолчать, но Мака решила, что извинения были все же нужны.  
Правда не ей, а матери — но ей подумалось, что это случится попозже. Все же, они пусть и вспылили, но не были агрессивными и способными злиться вечно. Наверняка остынут потом и потом вернутся в русло своих странных нейтральных отношений... или даже дружбы, на что Мака минимально надеялась.  
Но все это зависело не от нее.  
Ее роль была проще — не оставить одну сторону конфликта. Пусть и не самую верную и правильную, но ту, которая _нуждалась_.  
Чуть помявшись, она уставилась в пол. Говорить о таком было очень неловко, но пора было. Медлить нельзя. Она и так много времени упустила, стоя в пустом коридоре, слушая затихающие вдали материнские шаги.  
— Хочешь вечером в одно местечко? Там очень вкусно готовят, — осторожно произнесла Мака.  
Она сжала его руку крепче и почувствовала, как чужие пальцы ответили ей тем же.

Мать Маки, бывшая повелительница Косы Смерти вернулась в академию.  
Толстая папка лежала на столике рядом с зеркалом, и Кид подозрительно косился на нее, обдумывая то, что только что рассказал ему Сид.  
О Шпильцекисте.  
Закрытое общество старых ведьм, тех, что застали мир без оружий; ищущие вечной жизни в мире, погруженном в первородный хаос, когда боги спокойно разгуливали среди людей, они заперлись в собственном измерении и не выходили на связь, лишь изредка убивая тех, кто подобрался слишком близко. Во главе угла они поставили учения Эйбона... Несколько раз Шибусен предпринимал попытку выйти на их след, и всякий раз это завершалось полным уничтожением посланного отряда. Десять раз отец приказывал уничтожить этот кружок, и десять раз никто не возвращался с задания. Десять Кос Смерти самого отца было послано туда, и ни одна не вернулась.  
У этих ведьм было какое-то секретное оружие, что-то, что позволяло им разбираться с неприятелями очень быстро и эффективно.  
И мать Маки должна была разобраться с этой проблемой. Одна. Без оружия. Кид не понимал, почему его отец послал ее к ведьмам, но то, что она вернулась, означало лишь одно — она либо успешно справилась с заданием, либо же ей удалось удачно ускользнуть. По сути она оказалось единственной, кто сумел предпринимать хоть что-то столь долгие года, сливая информацию Шибусену.  
Удивительно, что ее не раскрыли, но Кид решил не слишком углубляться в мысли о подобном. Вполне возможно, что в кружке ведьм требовались помощники, которых те набирали из обычных людей. И их оружие, которым они успешно уничтожили десять Кос Смерти за прошедшие несколько сот лет, явно не было ведьмой тоже.  
Легендарное сообщество ведьм-ученых, плетущее интриги против Шабаша и Шибусена... Они были в списке смерти Мабаа-доно. Если мать Маки вернулась с вестью о том, что устранила их, те не будут расстроены. А фонд Шибусена пополнится несколькими душами ведьм, которые можно будет использовать для нового поколения Кос Смерти.  
Ну, это если они были мертвы. Но если живы...  
Впрочем, услышанное от Сида не слишком напугало его, Кид был уверен, что такое крохотное объединение ведьм не смогло бы навредить Шибусену... после возрождения Асуры. Ничего более страшного уже не могло произойти. Он продолжал убеждать себя в том, что не было смысла беспокоиться, хотя в голове раз за разом прокручивал слова Медузы о том, что всю академию обмануло пять человек.  
Где-то под ториями раздались шаги, и Кид обернулся.  
Наконец, в комнате Смерти появилась _она_.  
Ее плащ был загажен кровью, и на фоне абсолютно чистого напарника это выглядело едва ли не дико. Но Кид решил оставить подобные вопросы на потом — почитанное в папке было весьма хорошим поводом дождаться отчета, потому как в ином же случае у повелительницы не было повода возвращаться с миссии так рано.  
Удивительно, что его отец умел при жизни водить за нос не только Шабаш, но еще и другое объединение магов... Иногда нити его интриг заплетались слишком туго, отчего распутать их становилось невозможно.  
— Представитель подразделения внешних расследований Шибусена, четвертого подразделения, прибыла отчитаться по секретному заданию 37564.  
Сильвана взглянула ему в глаза, и Кид ненароком вздрогнул. Отчего-то у нее был пугающий взгляд — золото в ее глазах едва ли не светилось, как у кошки, а несколько колец в зрачках лишь делали его страшнее. После звезд Блэк Стара такое не казалось необычным, но все равно впечатляло.  
Если слухи о передающемся через кровь таланте были правдой, то и Мака когда-нибудь станет такой?  
Мотнув головой и отогнав лишние мысли, Кид улыбнулся.  
— Думаю, не меня ты ожидала увидеть.  
— Хм-м-м, — взглянув на него с лукавой улыбкой, Сильвана с азартом обвела комнату взглядом, после чего покачала головой. — Ты прав. _Вы_ правы, господин Шинигами.  
— Давай без этого лишнего уважения, — нервно пробормотал Кид и вяло улыбнулся. — Для всех вокруг я все еще Кид. Будет глупо, если старше будут называть меня уважительней младших.  
— Иногда формальности тоже важны.  
Одарив его еще более лисьей улыбкой, Сильвана вдруг помрачнела лицом. Взглядом она зацепилась за папку на столике, после чего резко подняла глаза на Кида.  
— Значит, тебя уже предупредили, верно? О том, с чем было связано мое секретное задание.  
Шпионаж в объединении ведьм. Шинигами считал это настолько важным, что запретил Сильване возвращаться в академию даже после воскрешения Кишина и боя с ним на луне. Иногда отец расставлял приоритеты очень странно, Кид сомневался в них, но раз все закончилось хорошо... Можно было полагать, что это того стоило. Он не сомневался, что Мака не знала даже о том, где пропадала ее мать все это время, но знал ли Коса Смерти?  
Сложный вопрос.  
Если и знал, то перед Макой он держал лицо отменно. Прикрыть шпионаж расставанием было мудрой идеей, хоть отчасти история и была правдива.  
— Да, та ведьма, Этайн. Глава кружка ведьм. Надо было убить ее.  
— Господин Шинигами опасался, что Шпицелькисте сумеет нанести удар по Шибусену, использовав чертежи Эйбона, а потому меня послали следить за каждым их действием. В особенности за деятельностью их секретного оружия, — голос Сильваны звучал сухо и ровно. Вот уж точно отчет по миссии. — Джон Доу, мой напарник, был назначен мне для помощи в шпионаже. После воскрешения Асуры мне был подан приказ выжидать нового шага Шпицелькисте, если они захотят воспользоваться обстановкой и атаковать. Так оно и случилось... почти.  
Поморщившись, Кид сузил глаза, после чего медленно попытался повторить только что услышанное. Хотя он уже видел это название в докладе, он всегда лишь мельком пробегал по нему взглядом, не слишком стараясь запомнить — даже прочитать его было невозможно, что уж говорить о том, чтобы выговорить.  
— Шницелькисте?  
— Шпицелькисте, — на автомате поправил паренек, названный Джоном, и Силь взглянула на него с благодарностью.  
Указав на него большим пальцем, она кивнула:  
— Именно они. Предыдущий господин Шинигами приказал мне следить за их деятельностью, и вот уже несколько лет... Эм-м-м? Господин? Шинигами? Кид?  
Теперь настал черед уже Силь растеряться в ту самую секунду, когда новоиспеченный бог Смерти рухнул перед ней на колени и, взвыв, начал лупить кулаком по полу. Не обращая внимания на взгляд новоприбывших гостей, он, глотая слезы, промямлил:  
— Дерьмо! Не вышло с первого раза! Не выговорил! У отца-то наверняка бы получилось... Чертовы Шпицелькитце... Неидеальный, неидеальный...  
— Шпицелькисте, — вновь на автомате поправил его Джон.  
За этим последовал еще более громкий вой, а Силь от души наступила напарнику на ногу, отчего тот взглянул на нее с осуждением и обидой во взгляде. И пока эти двое занимались тем, что страдали — один за излишне болтливый язык, а второй — из-за неспособности выговорить непроизносимое слово с первого раза — Силь громко кашлянула в кулак.  
После чего посмотрела на них выразительно, явно давая понять, что они только зря теряли время даром. Впрочем ее намеки были восприняты абсолютно никак, потому как Кид продолжал отчаиваться, а Джон — обиженно сопеть, словно его обвинили в том, что он-то уж точно определенно не совершал.  
Из подобного состояния их вывела одна простая затрещина — сначала Джону, отчего тот легонько взвизгнул, а затем и самому новому Шинигами, после чего он взглянул на мать Маки с таким искренним шоком, словно только что было совершено самое наглое и страшное преступление в мировой истории.  
Впрочем кто еще мог заехать богу Смерти по голове? Разве что младшая из сестер Томпсон.  
— Ладно, мы возвращаемся к докладу, — потерев боковую сторону ладони, Сильвана угрожающе сузила глаза, отчего Кид затрепетал еще больше. — Это по поводу Шпиц... Эль... Кист... Э. Да, вот так.  
Кид хотел было сказать, что для того, кто проработал в этой группе столько лет под прикрытием было позорно не знать ее названия, но он здраво рассудил, что еще одной затрещины получить не хочет. Мака явно переняла эту дурную привычку от матери, а та, видимо, от предыдущего Шинигами. И била довольно сильно, прямо как отец, если честно!  
Постучав пальцем по скуле, Сильвана переглянулась с напарником, после чего вновь взглянула на Кида — но уже без улыбок и шуточек, как было при попытке выговорить название Шпицелькисте. Ее лицо было холодно серьезным, и мрачным тоном она произнесла:  
— Они все мертвы.  
— Мертвы?..  
От неожиданности Кид лишь моргнул.  
Он читал записи об этом кружке магов и не сомневался, что уничтожить их будет невозможно. Неужели Сильвана убила их всех раньше, чем те успели нанести запланированный удар?  
Словно прочитав его мысли, Силь сузила глаза, после чего многозначительно переглянулась с Джоном, и, когда развернулось, голос ее звучал намного строже и страшнее:  
— Я не убивала их. Я не успела сделать этого, как их собственное оружие разорвало их на части и поглотило души, — она сильно нахмурилась, после чего пальцем стерла кровь со лба. — Он попытался вырвать и мою, почти убил, но мне удалось сбежать.  
Создатель, уничтоженный собственным оружием...  
Шинигами, убитый восхождением Кида...  
Ему это не нравилось.  
— Что за «оружие» они использовали? — требовательно поинтересовался он. — Это демоническое оружие, близкое к статусу Кишина?  
Как Хрона. Тогда это объяснило бы причину гибели стольких Кос Смерти. Лишь бы не наткнуться на аналог черной крови, иначе с этим не сладить... Свою-то Соул потерял в самый финал битвы на луне.  
Но в ответ Сильвана лишь покачала головой. Она была бледнее, чем до этого, и это напрягало.  
— Это был не человек.  
— Даже не оружие, — вдруг подал голос напарник Силь позади и бросил на Кида пустой взгляд. — Магический фамильяр, фейри, если изволите.  
— Черный Кот Морриган. Кат Ши. Шпицелькисте подчинили его с помощью договора.  
Существо из сказок, убийца из народца фей. Легендарный кот, призывавшийся после проведения особого ритуала — Тагейрма.  
Кид слышал о нем — читал в книгах, да когда-то давно расспрашивал отца, когда был совсем еще ребенком. Легендарное создание фейри, слуга королевы Неблагого Двора, Морриган. Некоторые говорили, что раньше это была ведьма с тотемом кошки, которая превращалась так часто, что начала постепенно забывать, кто она именно — колдунья или чудовище. В любом случае, все слухи сводились к тому, что Кат Ши был убийцей. Он входил в списке Смерти, но значился в самом их низу, как без вести пропавший за столько столетий.  
Значит, все это время он находился в плену у ведьм? Но почему он не сумел вырваться раньше?  
— Сначала он бил в голову, — Силь коснулась пальцем лба в высохшей крови, — чтобы убить физически.  
После этого она коснулась груди, на которой красовались бурые пятна.  
— Затем он бил в грудь, чтобы уничтожить душу.  
Кид слушал это напряженно. Пятна крови напрягали все больше.  
Столько вопросов...  
И, словно вновь услышав его вопрос, Силь с темным лицом произнесла:  
— В любом случае, миссия провалена.  
— Но кружок мертв, разве не этого хотел отец? — недоуменно вскинул брови Кид.  
Он смутился, когда Силь вновь взглянула на него своим странным пугающим взглядом, после чего монотонно произнесла:  
— Кат Ши уничтожил Шпицелькисте не один. Вместе с ним к ним пришла ведьма лисьего тотема.  
Ведьма, значит?  
— Одна из отступниц Шабаша, Лянь Сян, — после чего вяло улыбнулась. — И вместе с их главным оружием она забрала все наработки адских машин Эйбона, которые приказал выкрасть мне Шинигами. Включая самую главную — меч, способный нуллифицировать магию.  
Кид слушал это, затаив дыхание.  
Ну конечно. Это было так похоже на отца.  
— Он и был главной целью, не уничтожение кружка.  
Ах вот оно значит как.  
Значит, отец вновь что-то планировал... И, возможно, готовил похищение этого меча на тот случай, если ведьмы решат прервать мир. Стоило ли говорить им об уничтожении Шпицелькисте? Или же надо было оставить его в тайне, чтобы добыть столь мощное оружие самостоятельно, не делясь им с новыми ненадежными союзниками?  
Быть богом Смерти было трудно.  
Нахмурившись сильнее, Кид резко поднял взгляд на Силь и кивнул.  
— Хорошо. В любом случае, эта информация нам поможет. Мы начнем поиски этой ведьмы вместе с котом, — и тяжело выдохнул. — Добро пожаловать назад.  
Силь улыбнулась ему в ответ.  
Но уже теплее.

Тренироваться на задней площадке Мака не любила, но это было полезно — иногда они с Соулом пробовали новые движения, настолько глупые, что испытывать их в бою было бы самым быстрым способом самоубийства. Но тут были лишь редкие гости из класса NOT — другие предпочитали оттачивать навыки на заданиях, а не в школе, а потому их гордости ничего не угрожало.  
Провернув косу в руке, Мака тяжело выдохнула.  
Ей надо было дождаться вечера, когда она договорилась встретиться с папой. Скажи ей пару месяцев назад, что она позовет его погулять не из-за глупого спора с Блэк Старом, то она бы лишь рассмеялась над подобной глупостью. Но времена стремительно менялись... Хотя не то, что она была особо против. Иногда полезно было менять отношения.  
Ее губы тронула легкая улыбка.  
Но ненадолго; позади раздались тихие хлопки, и, резко обернувшись, Мака увидела Силь. Та уже переоделась из официальной одежды в обычную, легкую цветную куртку и шорты с высокими гольфами, хотя кеды остались все теми же. Улыбаясь, Сильвана наблюдала за ними и перестала аплодировать лишь в тот момент, когда Соул превратился из оружия обратно в человека.  
То, что мама видела их глупые тренировки, немного смущало, но Силь выглядела вполне искренне:  
— Неплохие движения.  
Она перевела взгляд на Соула и, сузив глаза в ехидной манере, наклонила голову набок.  
— А ты Соул, верно? Мальчик, которого моя Мака сделала Косой Смерти?  
— Приятно познакомиться, — смущенно пробормотал тот.  
Едва сдержав смешок, Мака отвела взгляд в сторону. Как разительно поведение Соула отличались при матери и отце! Хотя точно так же гладенько он вел себя, когда Мака впервые знакомила их со Спиритом, это потом они прочувствовали двустороннюю ненависть и начали гавкать друг на друга, как два идиота. Вряд ли с Силь такое случится, но было бы забавно...  
Оглядев его и обойдя вокруг, Силь присвистнула, после чего потрепала Соула по волосам. Тот смущенно засопел, и Мака увидела, как мгновенно покраснели у напарника уши. В эту секунду она уже не смогла сдержать тихого смешка.  
— Ой-ой, какой смущенный!  
— Молчи уж, — Соул бросил на нее возмущенный взгляд.  
Видя их недовольство, Силь хмыкнула, после чего протянула ему руку. Когда же Соул взглянул на нее с недоумением, она закивала, словно намекая:  
— Ну-ну! Превратись! Хочу попробовать!  
— А получится? — с опаской поинтересовался Соул, осторожно косясь на ее руку. — Ну, то есть, обожжет же...  
— Не волнуйся, — лукаво взглянув на него, Сильвана хитро улыбнулась. — Все получится. У вас со Спиритом очень похожие колебания души.  
В ту секунду, когда лицо Соула перекосило в ужасающем отвращении, Мака едва сдержала ехидный смешок.  
Когда коса легла в ее руку, женщина перевернула ее в руке, после чего прокрутила. Наблюдая за стороны за тем, как двигалась мать — словно _танцевала_ — Мака понимала, что не могла оторвать взгляд. Словно завороженная, она наблюдала за танцем матери, а та продолжала двигаться кругом, едва касаясь ногами земли.  
По сравнению с этим стиль Маки казался грубым и безобразным. Но она понимала — все потому, что они были попросту разными. И если Силь была способна сохранять подобную грацию в бою, то Маке было проще действовать прямо и резко.  
Но все равно — завораживало.  
Опустив косу вниз, Силь остановилась. И в то мгновение, как Соул перекинулся в человеческую фирму вновь, она закивала с довольным гордым видом:  
— Превосходно! Отлично! Замечательная коса, созданная моей замечательной дочуркой!  
И пока она вещала с гордым видом прочие глупые комплименты, Мака ощущала, как они с Соулом медленно краснели. Все же она понимала, почему они сошлись с папой. Было у них что-то общее... Что-то пугающе до безобразия общее.  
Но _было_. Не есть. Закончилась история любви, осталась лишь пустота и разочарование.  
И Мака не знала, чью сторону ей стоит принять.  
К ней, сидевшей на ступенях, приблизилась Силь и, пока Соул продолжал вертеться на площадке, пытаясь повторить движения повелительницы самостоятельно, превратив часть руки в лезвие, она прижалась к дочери боком, после чего шепнула:  
— Кое-кто сегодня подслушал наш маленький разговор, да?  
Силь сверкнула хитрой улыбкой, и Мака ощутила, как мгновенно покраснели у нее уши. Даже стоявший поодаль Соул взглянул на нее с легким осуждением, хотя еще пару часов назад с открытым ртом слушал все то, что Мака пересказала ему. Она не слишком углублялась в детали, стараясь не выдать самого сокровенного и личного, что даже ей видеть не стоило, но в целом передала все то, что произошло.  
А потому-то он точно не имел права осуждать ее!  
— Нехорошо подслушивать! Но так уж и быть, я прощаю тебя, — подмигнула ей Силь и хитро улыбнулась. — Сама бы подслушала, что уж там. Да и в конечном итоге ты поступила очень даже правильно.  
— Правильно? — Соул остановился окончательно и недоуменно вскинул бровь.  
Естественно, что он ничего не понимал — Мака-то ему намеренно не рассказала о том, что сделала после всего этого диалога. Да и не стоило ему знать, а то сразу пристал бы с дурацкими вопросами, уж она-то его знала как облупленного. И, спешно отведя взгляд, чтобы не наткнуться на его заинтересованное лицо, она нахмурила брови и эхом повторила:  
— Правильно...  
Нет, все же, она определенно этого не понимала. Точнее, что-то в этом.  
Не складывалась конкретная картинка. Она примерно понимала, что именно хотела сказать ей мама этим, но в то же время возникало столько вопросов... И, крепко закусив губу, Мака вскинула голову и серьезно посмотрела на мать.  
— Я думала, ты будешь злиться.  
— За что? — Силь наклонила голову набок, смотря на нее с искренним недоумением.  
Она выглядела так растерянно, что это почти полностью противоречило представлению Маки о родной матери. За течением времени забылись ее недостатки, незаметные черты характера, остался лишь размытый образ, подкрепленный ее уверенным поведением — и не более. А ведь не зря она сошлась с отцом, где-то глубоко в душе в ней тоже была та черта глупого разгильдяйства, которую она, впрочем, успешно контролировала.  
В отличие от.  
— В конце я... — замявшись, Мака поджала губы. — Приняла сторону папы. Ненамеренно, но...  
Она не хотела обижать мать. Ей очень не хотелось портить отношения сразу после возвращения той. Именно поэтому Мака выскользнула из-за угла уже после завершения диалога, когда Силь покинула коридор вместе со своим напарником, когда там остался лишь отец — ведь в такой момент ей было проще продемонстрировать свои мысли по этому поводу.  
Даже логика не давала Маке действовать под влиянием эмоций. Ей стоило бы принять сторону матери в этом глупом конфликте, но идея о том, что у той был новый напарник, настолько противоречила всем идеалам, что Мака решила остаться у того, чья позиция вызывала у нее хотя бы душевный отклик.  
То есть, с папой.  
— Нет. Все в порядке.  
Мягко улыбнувшись, Силь коснулась ее головы рукой и потрепала по волосам. Прикосновение у нее было теплым, приятным, Мака так давно не ощущала его, что приняла почти с голодной жадностью.  
Ей так этого не хватало!..  
— Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы поддержать чью-то сторону. Мы немного глупо повздорили, но... В конечном итоге, всем нужна поддержка. И ты выбрала на сторону того, кому она действительно была нужна.  
Мака нахмурилась и подняла на Силь осторожный взгляд:  
— То есть, ты на него не злишься?  
Она хотела спросить «на меня», но уже знала ответ на этот вопрос. Но нынешние отношения с папой были для нее тайной, которую ей так хотелось раскрыть. Чтобы не осталось больше секретов и сомнений.  
— А почему я должна? — удивленно моргнув, Силь вдруг задумалась. — Хотя... Нет. Я понимаю, о чем ты. Но... Нет.  
Она чуть помолчала.  
— Это был глупый вопрос с глупой реакцией на него. Мы расстались на не самой дружелюбной ноте, но все это уже давно в прошлом. Нет смысла держаться за старые отношения, мы много времени провели вдвоем...  
Были в хороших и теплых отношениях, хотела сказать Силь.  
Любили друг друга, плотски и духовно, подумалось Маке.  
Но они не озвучили этого. Не было нужды.  
Затем они обнялись.  
Вцепившись пальцами в ее куртку, Мака уткнулась ей в плечо носом и тяжело вздохнула. Ей хотелось глупо расплакаться, но слез не было. Хотелось улыбнуться, но было не слишком-то весело. Но она все равно была счастлива. Что мама вернулась; что их ругань с папой была лишь глупой вспышкой ненависти, не несшей ничего серьезного. Хорошо, что все возвращалось на круги своя.  
Осталось лишь вернуть Хрону, и тогда все стало бы совсем идеально.  
Силь обняла ее в ответ и прижала к себе тоже.  
Глядя на эту сцену, Соул не сдержал улыбки. И, решив, что это было слишком интимное зрелище, которое не требовало его внимания, он медленно поднял голову к яркому рыжему небу. Солнце медленно заходило за горизонт, исходя слюнями, а луна поднималась — но теперь она не улыбалась, окруженная морем черной крови.  
Глядя на нее, Соул ощутил легкую дрожь. И он не мог понять, был ли виноват в этом страх или внезапно подувший ветер. Поежившись, он пробормотал:  
— Холодает...


	4. время, вперед!

Радио работало на полную катушку.  
По пустынной дороге до Небраски ехал ярко-красный кабриолет; сверкающий на солнце всеми оттенками алого, он не притормозил даже рядом со знаком-ограничителем, требовавшим снизить скорость. В любом другом случае за ними моментально бы поехал старенький автомобиль полиции, грозно сверкающий мигалками, но сейчас было так жарко, что даже копы лишь махнули рукой на гонщиков по абсолютно пустой трассе. Махнули бы, не вытащи они за мгновение до нажатия на педаль газа водителем кабриолета пистолеты и не выстрели себе в головы.  
Полицейская частота передавала скучные новости, кровь медленно стекала по раскаленному стеклу, шипя как жарящееся масло. Но никому не было дела — особенно парочке, сидевшей в кабриолете. Одним из них был парень с куцым темным хвостиком в модной федоре, абсолютно не подходившей его спортивному и даже бунтарскому виду; второй была молодая девица в короткой юбчонке, гольфах и футболке. Ее длинная коса так и трепыхалась на ветру, а сама она, откинув голову назад, с безразличием смотрела в небо.  
Прямо на черный шар в том месте, где должна была быть луна.  
Когда датчик топлива защелкал, парень за рулем цыкнул; сидевшая на заднем сидении девица даже не обратила на это внимания, оторвав свой взгляд от луны лишь в тот момент, когда они заехали на небольшую заправку посреди раскаленной пустыни. День кончался, но от песков так и веяло жаром.  
Пока юноша договаривался с работником станции, девица с легкостью выпрыгнула с заднего сиденья и выхватила из бардачка кошелек; им она помахала хозяину машины на прощание. Когда тот проводил ее взглядом до местного магазинчика, мужчина в красной кепке, работавший тут, улыбнулся и подмигнул ему:  
— Путешествуете вдвоем?  
На лице юноши выросла усталая улыбка, и, покосившись на двери, он вздохнул.  
— Я бы назвал это не путешествием, а бегством двух преступников.  
И они оба рассмеялись над этой глупой шуткой. Ах, ну конечно. Романтические аналогии, они такие.  
Девица же вошла внутрь.  
В руках у нее была пачка соленых орешков, чипсы и несколько банок различных газировок. Не особо церемонясь, она бодрым шагом прошла мимо кассы, и в ту секунду, когда симпатичная девочка на кассе окликнула ее, попытавшись добиться оплаты, девица с косой резко обернулась — и в это мгновение их взгляды пересеклись. Как завороженная, кассирша смотрела в яркие золотые глаза таинственной покупательницы, после чего четко услышала в своей голове голос:  
«Заплати за это».  
Не возражая, она потянулась к собственному кошельку.  
— Эй! Мистер Шляпа! — окликнула водителя девица с косой, выскочив из супермаркета. Она помахала ему пачкой чипсов и швырнула в руку банку газировки. — Добыча у нас!  
Игнорируя веселый взгляд мужчины в кепке, девица закинула полученное добро на заднее сиденье, куда села и сама. Недовольно посмотрев на нее, водитель протянул деньги мужчине в кепке, после чего сел за руль — и вместе они с громовым рычанием двигателя рванули прочь с заправки.  
Все это время они молчали; впрочем, недолго. Покосившись в зеркало заднего вида, где девица с косой пыталась разорвать пачку с орешками, водитель хмыкнул и надвинул шляпу на глаза, словно желая избежать с ней зрительного контакта:  
— Как-то безобидно для тебя, — протянул мужчина и нервно улыбнулся, когда главная героиня этой странной сцены недоуменно изогнула бровь. Поймав кинутую ему банку с газировкой, он дрожащим тоном пробормотал: — Не пойми неправильно, сладкая, но...  
— Ох, Джонни.  
Закатив глаза, девица резко завалилась на заднее сиденье и отхлебнула из банки. Выглядела она после этого просто блаженно, и Джонни еще шире улыбнулся, надеясь мысленно, что это полностью покажет его невинные намерения. Он честное слово ничего не подразумевал, это была просто глупая шутка!.. Вырвавшаяся из-под контроля.  
Когда ему в затылок прилетела пустая банка, он вздрогнул. И съежился, когда услышал мелодичный голос, растягивающий гласные:  
— Джонни... Джонни-Джонни-Джонни... Заткнись, Джонни.  
Последняя фраза звучала уже не особо мелодично.  
— Старина Джонни просто удивлен твоей добросердечностью, Сян, — со смехом пробормотал мужчина, крепче сжимая руль. — Никогда бы не подумал, что ты просто украдешь чипсы. Ты же вроде у нас звезда, ну, знаешь, после резни в Техасе, во Флориде... еще в паре мест...  
Крепко сжав очередную пустую банку в руке, Сян закрыла глаза и шумно вздохнула. Она выглядела так, словно сейчас начнет долгую умную речь о том, почему не всегда убийства были необходимы, и Джонни мысленно приготовился к абсурдным моральным ценностям, только вот вместо этого услышал лишь цыканье. Сейчас она выглядела как мудрая лиса, готовая преподать мудрость жизни, только вот очевидно, что это было абсолютно не так.  
Чужая ручка протянулась к нему и вырвала банку колы из пальцев, и Джонни вздохнул.  
Сян назидательно покачала головой:  
— Понимаешь, Джонни-бой, иногда нужно отойти от клише. Мясники, которые убивают налево и направо — это заезженный штамп! Ты хотя бы понимаешь, насколько нас опорочили в фильмах?!  
Закатив глаза, лисица покачала головой с таким видом, словно сказанное ею было самой раздражающей ее вещью за всю ее долгую — сколько бы она не прожила — жизнь.  
— _Естественно_ , я их всех убью. Только эффективно и красиво. Скажи, Джонни, ты любишь взрывы?  
— Взрывы? — Джонни недоуменно вскинул бровь. — Я надеюсь ты не притащила с собой динамита?!  
— О черт возьми, Джонни. Динамит — это так скучно. И дорого. Простая зажигалка рядом с бензином сделает куда больше за меньшие средства.  
Улыбнувшись ему, Сян подняла руку кверху и щелкнула пальцами.  
После этого сзади раздался оглушительный взрыв.  
В зеркало заднего вида Джонни увидел на месте заправки медленно растущий огненный гриб. Зрелище заставило его издать сдавленный нервный смешок, а Сян же, наблюдая за этим с незаинтересованным видом, лишь подперла голову свободной рукой, вертя во второй отобранную у Джонни банку с газировкой.  
Трубочка в ней болталась только так, и, когда они отъехали на достаточное расстояние, чтобы затылок не жгло жаром, Сян отвернулась и медленно отхлебнула из банки. В следующую же секунду ее лицо скривилось, и она с настоящим ожесточением начала отплевываться.  
— Черт, ты же из поколения «Пепси»! Почему ты вообще продолжаешь пить эту дрянную колу?  
— Мне кажется, она вкуснее, — проговорил тот с неловкой улыбкой и вздохнул, когда трубочка угодила ему за шиворот. — Знаешь, тебе стоит прекращать взрывать заправки. Это, конечно, очень весело и выглядит супер, но если на дороге не останется ни одной, то мы не доедем до места назначения. И тогда уж предупреждай, чтобы я не платил...  
— Не держи меня за идиотку, Джонни, — раздался позади недовольный голос. — У меня есть недостатки, но отсутствие способности мыслить разумно туда не входит. Хотела бы я сказать, что ее-то у тебя и нет, но у такого «улья», наверное, разумности даже с избытком.  
— Не называй меня «ульем», я же не пчела, — поморщился Джонни.  
Он заметил, с какой иронией смотрела на него Сян, и угрожающе зашипел:  
— Только не жужжи!  
— Жу-жу-жу.  
— Ну Сян!..  
Пока Джонни расстроено вздыхал и охал, всем своим видом намекая, как ему бедному и несчастному было тяжело с людьми, что не уважали его мнение, Сян лишь хмыкнула и откинула голову назад. Ветер трепал волосы; медленно подступала ночь. Зарево полыхающей заправки вдали выделялось ярким пятном на фоне темнеющей пустыни...  
Подняв взгляд на луну, Сян следила за ней расфокусированным взглядом — и если ранее та отвечала на столь пристальное внимание широкой ухмылкой и тихим хихиканьем (тихим в масштабах луны, конечно же, для мирового масштаба это было слишком даже оглушительно), то теперь молчала, заволоченная целиком и полностью черным морем.  
Сырный полумесяц с веселым лицом веселил и привлекал куда больше простого черного шара, и, возмущенно поджав губы, Сян схватила одну из множества пустых банок с заднего сиденья Джонни и швырнула ее в сторону луны. Банка, конечно, своей цели не достигла и вылетела прочь, с грохотом катясь по дороге.  
— Черт! Сраный Кишин.  
Погрозив луне кулаком, Сян зло цыкнула и с возмущением закинула руки за голову, после чего откинулась на сиденье. Облака пролетали со стремительной скоростью, и лишь черная луна продолжала висеть над головой, словно назойливое пятно.  
Почувствовав на себе заинтересованный взгляд Джонни, мимолетный, но не для владельца ментальных способностей, Сян неохотно пояснила:  
— Мне _нравилась_ луна, а он ее забрал! Вот же засранец.  
— Не думал, что ты питаешь симпатию к таким простым вещам.  
Когда следующая пустая банка вновь угодила ему в затылок, Джонни тяжело выдохнул и хмыкнул.  
— Эй, слушай, — Сян назидательно покачала пальцем. — Я люблю простые вещи. Они вроде как делают наш мир лучше и приятней. Вот, например, ты же любишь свою тачку, Джонни?  
— Если ты ее поцарапаешь, даже я не сдержусь! — угрожающе предупредил тот.  
Подобная угроза звучала слишком нервно для того, чтобы напугать по-настоящему, и если бы настроение Сян было бы чуть-чуть похуже, то, пожалуй, она бы даже разозлилась. Но закатывавшееся солнце разморило ее, и, даже не дотягиваясь до следующей банки, она лишь рассмеялась и подмигнула ему.  
— Не волнуйся, Джонни, мне твоя старая колымага ни к чему, — когда тот заскрипел зубами, лисица хмыкнула громче. — Но, в любом случае. Тебе нравится тачка, и ты счастлив, пока она рядом. Это что-то вроде твоей зоны комфорта.  
— Ну ты сравнила, тачку и луну, — пробормотал Джонни, и Сян зацыкала.  
— Нет-нет-нет! Суть не в тачке! И не в луне, точнее в ней, но не совсем... — закатив глаза, лисица постучала ногтем по красной лакированной поверхности. — Мне нравилось, когда сверху падал свет луны. Это здорово разбавляло ночную темноту. Моя зона комфорта! Теперь же после полуночи хоть глаз выколи, и это совсем не круто...  
Она продолжала бормотать себе что-то под нос, после чего закрыла глаза. Глядя на нее через зеркало заднего вида, Джонни лишь вздохнул и покачал головой, после чего нажал на газ. Совсем скоро они должны были добраться до границы штата, а там их должны были поджидать —новый товарищ, которого Сян добыла в абсолютно безумной миссии. Кто бы мог подумать, что столкновение двух ведьм абсолютно разных поколений — старухи Этайн и молодой Лянь Сян — закончится таким кровопролитием.  
Чужим, не Сян. Та даже не пострадала, забрав себе в союзники одну мерзкую белую кошку.  
— Кат Ши сказал, что будет ждать нас на самой высокой крыше... — раздалось бормотание сзади, и Джонни нахмурился.  
— Безмозглый кусок меха. Он не мог выбрать менее претенциозное место?  
— И вот опять, Джонни, ты ничего не смыслишь в стиле. Тебе бы поучиться у этого безмозглого куска меха.  
Они могли бы спорить на эту тему бесконечно, но все и так прекрасно знали, что единственной стильной вещью, что когда-либо сделал Джонни, была покупка федоры. Ее-то Сян и стянула легким движением руки, пока тот смотрел вперед, после чего надела себе на голову. Покрутившись, она с ехидным лицом взглянула на Джонни, и тот фыркнул.  
— Подлецу все к лицу.  
— Ладно, разбуди меня, когда мы будем на месте, — проговорила Сян и поудобней устроилась на заднем сиденье.  
Она надвинула шляпу себе на глаза и засвистела песенку под нос, в которой Джонни узнал мотив, что уже слышал когда-то. Кажется, это была сюита Свиридова. Отличная мелодия для больших начинаний.  
— Сегодня у нас большие планы, Джонни-бой. Надо ткнуть палкой в улей под названием «Шибусен». Хочу опробовать игрушку, украденную у Этайн...  
Словно в подтверждение своих слов, она постучала рукой по узкой небольшой коробке, что лежала у нее под боком.  
Джонни вздохнул и вдавил педаль газа.  
До границы штата оставалось еще несколько миль.

Соул напряженно молчал.  
Он вновь был в своем подсознании, в этот раз без темного строго костюма, в том же, в чем и в реальности — в белой майке и джинсах — и ожесточенно смотрел вперед, прямо на роскошное кресло. Новый обитатель его уютного внутреннего мирка глядел на него с легкой улыбкой, уже не скрывая ее за веером, но все так же молчал. И это начинало напрягать — из всех двадцати пяти попыток установить контакт с ведьмой успешным был лишь один, когда Арахна вместо привычной тишины сказала ему простое тихое «прочь».  
Впрочем, обещанные Мари и Спиритом единогласно попытки убийства его не поджидали. Что было удивительно, потому как именно их Соул и ждал. Он бы не удивился, попробуй ведьма придушить его нитями, но Арахна лишь раз за разом отсылала его прочь, словно играясь. И эта улыбка на ее лице...  
В этот раз он решил явиться к ней не как хозяин подсознания, в строгом костюме, а как такой же гость. Иногда магия воображения творила чудеса, и Соул задавался вопросом о том, почему же его фантазия выбрала для внутреннего мира такой мрачный вид, а не что-то более крутое и яркое. С другой стороны, ему нравилась атмосфера, да и Арахна выглядела так более... едино с его внутренним миром, нежели будь тот иным.  
Нервно закусив губу, Соул затоптался на месте, после чего вздрогнул — в тот самый момент, когда Арахна раскрыла веер. Это означало, что сейчас его опять выгонят, и он в смирении поднял рук вверх.  
— П-погоди! Давай наконец поговорим!  
Арахна лишь нахмурилась, и улыбка пропала с ее губ. Ну конечно, подумал Соул. Она наверняка думала, что он пришел сюда за ее способностями, чтобы договориться, как и Мари. Отчасти это было так, но на деле Соул соглашался на медитацию лишь ради того, чтобы свалить от других заданий на стажировке. На медитации хоть шевелиться не надо было.  
Почувствовав, как по спине катится градом пот, он залепетал:  
— Мне плевать на умения! Я просто хочу поговорить! Нам типа еще жить вместе кучу времени, давай хоть мир наладим?  
— Научись врать для начала.  
Голос Арахны звучал недовольно, но веер она сложила.  
Еще и заговорила с ним, успех! Почувствовав, как непроизвольно растет на лице улыбка, Соул издал нервный смешок и сделал шаг ближе к ведьме. Он не намеревался злить ее, а потому предпочитал держать дистанцию — так было безопасней, да и не факт, что вне внутреннего мира он в этот момент не двигался. Иногда он не понимал, как работают такие штуки...  
К счастью, Арахна лишь двинула бровью — значит, не прогонит. Она поманила его пальцем и указала веером на стул рядом с роялем, после чего сузила глаза в опасной манере:  
— Если уж говорить собрался, то не стой в дверях.  
— ... спасибо?  
Сидя рядом с Арахной, Соул начал задаваться вопросом о том, как ощущала себя Мака, сражаясь с такой ведьмой. Это он-то был в форме оружия, а его напарница скакала буквально рядом все это время... Рядом с ней он ощущал себя намного меньше, чем должен был, хотя не то, что он был ее ниже. Но Арахна выглядела так величественно, что становилось как-то неуютно.  
Особенно в простой майке и джинсах.  
Нервно побарабанив пальцами по коленям, Соул сглотнул.  
— Ладно, уж извини, что вторгаюсь, — пробормотал он, видя, как недоуменно поднялась бровь у ведьмы. — Меня заставляют. И это не очень круто. В смысле, я понимаю, надоело наверное мою рожу так часто видеть, я бы перестал быть назойливым гостем, но не выходит.  
— Ты можешь не вести себя излишне дружелюбно, — с ехидной улыбкой проговорила Арахна, и Соул почувствовав, как загорелись у него уши.  
— Ну, мне не хочется, чтобы меня пытались убить в моем подсознании...  
— А у других Кос Смерти именно так? — коснувшись закрытым веером губ, Арахна сузила глаза. — Кто бы сомневался, впрочем.  
Заметив легкое недоумение на лице Соула, ведьма тяжело вздохнула и постучала веером о подлокотник.  
— Мальчик мой, неужели ты думаешь, что ведьмы радостно приняли весть о создании демонического оружия из души одной из их сестер? — Арахна покачала головой, улыбаясь. — Именно поэтому меня изгнали из Шабаша. Они все ненавидят концепт оружия, считают его надругательством над магией... Неудивительно, что они не могут поладить со своими убийцами. Этим ведьмам недостает чувств творца по отношению к своему творению...  
Когда ее рука коснулась его лица, Соул вздрогнул, но не отпрянул. Кажется, он начинал постепенно понимать, почему Арахна не пыталась убить его, но в то же время упорно изгоняла прочь из подсознания. Ну конечно, делиться силой со своим палачом было как-то глупо, но и убивать собственное творение ей явно не хотелось. Пусть даже и не убийство это толком было. Наверняка она ощущала какой-то дикий кайф от того, что с ее помощью была создана Коса Смерти, подумалось Соулу.  
Как-то ему становилось некомфортно от этого...  
Когда ее ноготь царапнул ему щеку, Соул резко поднял на нее взгляд — а Арахна смотрела на него с такой яростью, что, казалось, сейчас убьет. Хм, это было оно, да? О чем его предупреждали?  
— Не думай, что я стану помогать тебе лишь из-за этого, — холодным тоном произнесла она, щуря глаза. — Я лишь рада, что мое творение достигло таких высот. Для меня ты все еще убийца, и пусть я не стану убивать тебя, давать свою силу я тоже не собираюсь. Ты мой палач, убийца, лишь шавка Шинигами... Бога Смерти...  
Зрачок у Арахны сузился, и она оттолкнула Соула от себя, рвано вздохнув.  
— Бог Смерти... нет! Человек, заигравшийся в бога — вот кто он такой! — она крепко сжала кулак. — Я создала оружие по его просьбе, а все, чем он отплатил мне — моей смертью! Скормил собственному же творению...  
Пока она бормотала себе под нос еще что-то, Соул напряженно молчал.  
Неудивительно, что у нее было такое отношение к Шибусену. Он бы тоже захотел уничтожить его, кинь ему кто-то в спину такой нож... С другой стороны, отметил Соул, он не помнил, чтобы Шинигами хоть раз упоминал о том, что Арахна создала оружие по его приказу. Была ли это одна из его интриг, или же ведьма пыталась убедить Соула перейти на ее сторону, чтобы потом перехватить контроль?  
Иногда он терялся в догадках о том, что творилось за ширмой официального Шибусена.  
— Да я и не надеялся, — выдавил из себя самодовольную улыбку Соул.  
Вышло не слишком уверенно, но судя по тому, как развеселилась Арахна, достаточно. Она отстранилась от него и бросила быстрый взгляд на рояль.  
— Сыграй мне.  
— ... а? — Соул заморгал.  
Взглянув на него, как на полного идиота, Арахна постучала сложенным веером по закрытой крышке рояля.  
— Я слышала во время нашего боя, что ты хорошо играешь. Исполни мне что-нибудь красивое... — подумав, она добавила: — В честь начала нашего сотрудничества.  
Хмыкнув, Соул развернулся к роялю и открыл крышку. На клавишах была пыль — словно напоминание о том, как давно он не был в этой комнате. Полгода прошло с битвы на луне... Долгих полгода. Если подумать, он успел привыкнуть к тому, что часто использовал это место. Без черной крови было почти одиноко.  
— Сотрудничества? — Соул бросил ехидный взгляд на Арахну, и та хитро улыбнулась.  
— Кто знает, может когда-нибудь я захочу увидеть собственное творение в полной мощи, — мягко проговорила она. — Что ты сыграешь?  
— Хм-м-м... Есть одна мелодия, которая мне очень нравится. Думаю, ты наверняка ее слышала, хотя ей меньше ста лет.  
Размяв пальцы, Соул ударил по клавишам.  
Это напомнил ему первую встречу с Макой — тогда он исполнил что-то на рояле. Суждено ему так начинать новые долгие знакомства, да? Эта мысль развеселила Соула, и он прикрыл глаза.  
— Она называется «Время, вперед».

— Что-то ты полудохлый какой-то, все в порядке?  
Закинув ноги на стол, Блэк Стар с самозабвенным видом ковырялся мизинцем в ухе. Соулу очень уж хотелось рыкнуть, что не так должен выглядеть человек, что превзойдет богов, но он решил придержать комментарии при себе, тем более, что сил никаких отвечать не было. Даже легкое похлопывание по спине от Цубаки никак не утешало, и все, что Соул мог — страдать и стонать, лежа лицом на столе.  
Они сидели на лекции учителя Сида на самой последней парте — это был первый раз за всю его жизнь, когда отличница Мака пошла вместе с ними в такую даль, словно между лекцией и сплетнями от напарника предпочла второе — и, кажется, Сид тоже отчасти его жалел, потому что за разговоры не по теме лишь один раз огрел мелом в лоб и больше не трогал. Это было относительно щадяще для того, кто не любил прогульщиков и болтунов.  
Застонав, Соул покачал головой. Если бы он мог назвать это «все в порядке», он оказался бы самым большим вруном на всем белом свете. Мягко говоря он был в такой жопе, что словами не описать, а потому оставалось лишь постанывать в жалобным видом.  
— Ну-ну, зато ты теперь Коса Смерти, — прошептала Цубаки. — С большой силой...  
Она вздрогнула, когда Соул поднял на нее полные слез глаза и обреченно вернулся к лежанию на парте.  
— Если бы я знал, что быть Косой Смерти означает страдать, умирать и выслушивать нудные лекции сначала от ее тупого папаши, — он кивнул в сторону Маки, отчего та недовольно скривилась, — а затем от ведьмы, то я бы ни за что не стал.  
Бросив на него недовольный взгляд, Блэк Стар многозначительно переглянулся с Лиз. Соулу даже гадать не пришлось, чтобы понять, какой именно вопрос последует за этим, а потому он предварительно бросил на Маку виноватый взгляд, дескать, я в этом не участвую, это все они.  
— Ну это конечно круто, но сиськи-то у ведьмы лапал?  
— Ничего я не лапал, придурки! — рявкнул на них Соул и покосился на Сида, тот, впрочем, кажется не заметил этого крика. — Вы совсем с дуба рухнули?!  
Потом он слегка покраснел и проворчал:  
— Ну, может, _потом_... Но за руку мы уже держались. Точнее... Так! Так! Что за лица?! Ничего такого я не имел в виду, мы просто пожали друг другу руки!  
Чем больше загорались уши Соула, тем сильнее улыбались Лиз и Блэк Стар. Нет, определенно, эти два придурка решили опозорить его перед остальными такими тупыми вопросами. Даже Цубаки смотрела на него осуждающе, а она-то уж редко так делала! Впрочем, та же Мака выглядела разозленной вовсе не на него, а на Блэк Стара, и зажатая в ее руке книга говорила о том, что кого-то сейчас огреют учебником.  
— Вот сначала за ручки держатся, а потом в резонанс вступают! — сложив руки, прошептала Лиз. Она причмокнула.  
Смахнув набежавшую слезу, Блэк Стар закивал.  
— Вот-вот! А что потом? Так и в штаны полезет!  
— Вот так вот Соул изменяет своей напарнице!  
— Каков эгоист! Нашел того, у кого сиськи не плоские, и...  
— Господи, вы два идиота, я вас убью, честное слово, — низким тоном проговорил Соул, и позади него Мака угрожающе постучала книгой.  
В этом преступлении — убийстве товарищей — будет два участника, и они уже были готовы признать свою вину, лишь бы эти двое заткнулись. Вопрос некоторых округлостей стоял особо остро, но раз уж пошло такое дело, Соул был готов защищать равнины и поля, потому как лучше такие, но родные, чем незнакомые холмы...  
Ладно, это была тупая аналогия. Но очень философская.  
Но Маку тоже стоило поругать, и, медленно развернувшись к ней, пока Лиз и Блэк Стар едва сдерживали хохот, обвинительно ткнул в нее пальцем:  
— Ты тоже хороша! Могла бы и предупредить, что быть Косой Смерти так трудно! Или твой тупой папаша не рассказывал тебе о том, что было во время стажировки?!  
Мака взглянула на него с таким искренним недоумением, что Соулу стало на мгновение стыдно — а вдруг и правда не знала, Спирит-то мог и не говорить, но в ту секунду, когда ее лицо исказилось в наглой ухмылке, а сама она намотала хвостик на палец, он все осознал. И взбесился еще больше.  
— Конечно же знала, — проговорила она и хмыкнула. — Я даже была на парочке, очень давно, но видела.  
— Почему не сказала?!  
Задумчиво закатив глаза, Мака потерла подбородок.  
— А что, надо было? Ты же такой крутой, ты бы не принял от меня помощь.  
Чувствуя, как пульсирует у него жилка на шее, Соул крепко сжал зубы и прошипел:  
— Вы с папашей — одного поля ягоды!  
Лицо Маки перекосило от возмущения.  
— Так меня еще никогда не оскорбляли!  
— Это не оскорбление, а констатация факта! — ткнул в нее пальцем Соул.  
— Ничего подобного!  
— Еще как, еще как! Стоило мне послушать его, сразу понял, от кого ты все свои привычки переняла! И измываетесь вы одинаково! Все жалуешься на него, а ничуть не лучше!  
Мака уже открыла было рот, чтобы ответить еще более разъяренной тирадой, но не успела — между ней и Соулом в эту же секунду воткнулся мелок, и они оба медленно повернули головы к учителю Сиду, который под восхищенный ропот остального класса метнул в них его. Мел крепко застрял в парте, и Соул сглотнул, надеясь, что никогда не узнает, что случилось бы, попади тот ему с такой скоростью в лоб.  
— Эй, молодежь! — перехватив другой мелок в руке поудобней, Сид погрозил им пальцем. — Если не слушаете лекцию, то хотя бы сидите тихо! Но ладно, прощу вас. Таким уж я был парнем.  
Лиз, Цубаки, Соул и Мака поджали губы и склонились в извинительном поклоне, и лишь Блэк Стар возмущенно хмыкнул и закатил глаза.  
— Вот уж чего! Кья-ха! — за что моментально получил мелком промеж глаз.  
Пока Великий валялся на полу в отключке, попинываемый Лиз под ребра, Сид лишь цыкнул и покачал головой. Если мертвое лицо умело выражать разочарование, то именно сейчас оно учителем и овладело. И, стараясь не обращать на шедшую изо рта у приятеля пену, Соул постарался было вернуться мыслями к лекции...  
Но не вышло.  
Дверь в лекционную открылась, и кто-то бросил что-то учителю. Тот хмыкнул и кивнул.  
— Вас, ребятки, зовут в комнату Смерти, — обведя заднюю парту мелком целиком, Сид кивнул к выходу. — Говорят что-то жутко важное. Назовем это отработкой того, что вы не слушали ничерта, так уж и быть. Таким уж был я парнем...  
Похоже начиналась история знакомства с профессором Штейном, и от этого Соулу захотелось поежиться. Он надеялся, что это не очередное странное задание от Спирита, замаскированное под что-то другое, потому как от него можно было ожидать подвоха. Но стоявшая в дверях кабинета мать Маки — Сильвана — не выглядела как соучастница измывательств над новой Косой Смерти, и это стало даже подозрительно...  
Переглянувшись с Макой, которая тоже потемнела лицом, они поднялись.

«Резня в Небраске! Десятки пострадавших, сотни раненых! В штате объявлена охота!» — гласил заголовок свеженькой газеты.  
От нее пахло типографской краской, и Соул подивился тому, как быстро ее доставили из Небраски прямиком в Неваду. Не то, что тут было слишком далеко, но и не особо-то близко... Впрочем, это была наименьшая проблема сейчас. Рядом, на столе перед Кидом, лежало несколько толстых папок с бумагами, а позади него возвышалась Судья — та самая ведьма, которую он видел ранее.  
Они с Кидом переговаривались на удивление мирно, отметил Соул. Почти поразительно.  
Но легкое напряжение в воздухе все равно висело.  
— Что это? — взмахнув газетой, спросил он.  
Мрачно взглянув на него, Кид сложил руки у груди и проговорил низким тоном:  
— Все отделение Шибусена в Небраске вырезали.  
— Там были ребята с сильным восприятием души, — пробормотал неожиданно дымящий Штейн, и Соулу подумалось, что сейчас Мари не стала бы его ругать. — Из того самого отдела, где работал Буттатаки Джо.  
Ну, теперь точно верил — не стала бы.  
Смерть БиДжея еще тогда потрясла всех их, потому как — ну, во всяком случае, Соул слышал из сплетен Спирита и Мари — тот обладал каким-то жутким восприятием души, способным ощутить любую ложь. И все равно попался и был убит. То, что Шибусен начал терять свои силы после заключения мира конечно радовало больше, чем если бы удар пришелся во время бойни с Асурой, но тем не менее это была все еще потеря сил... Впрочем, стоявшая позади Судья была залогом того, что Шабаш поможет.  
Соул начал ненароком проникаться к ним симпатией, он-то думал, что ведьмы кинут их после первого же странного инцидента.  
Он заметил рядом с профессором Штейном и родителей Маки; и если лицо Спирита ему видеть не хотелось, уже было тошно — тот бросил на Соула уничтожающий взгляд, явно дав понять, что мыслит аналогично — то матушка Маки... Хотя больше его удивляло то, что эти двое так легко стояли рядом, ведь Мака рассказывала о том, как они полаялись несколькими днями ранее.  
Сильвана выглядела настолько мрачно, что Соул нервно заулыбался. Что же там в Небраске случилось-то?  
— Если верить словам гражданских, кто видел нападение, то в нем виновата ведьма, — Кид многозначительно переглянулся с Судьей, и, когда та кивнула, достал длинный свиток. — Ее внешность запечатлеть не удалось, судя по всему она обладает ментальной магией и стирает воспоминания об этом, но...  
— Лянь Сян, — прошипела Сильвана, сузив глаза.  
Бросив на женщину возмущенный взгляд, Судья явно сдержала что-то, что было у нее на языке — Соулу было очень интересно, потому как ранее та вела себя так лишь с оружиями — после чего кивнула:  
— Именно. Ведьма лисьего тотема и отступница Шабаша, — скривившись, она закурила трубку, в воздухе повис странный цветочный аромат. — Вместе с ней действует изгнанная веками ранее ведьма кошачьего тотема, Кат Ши. Хотя _теперь_ тяжело считать ее ведьмой.  
Взмахнув рукой, Судья указала на вошедших студентов трубкой и громогласно объявила:  
— Студенты Шибусена! Вам удалось запечатать Кишина на луне! В благодарность за ваши действия Шабаш просит вас избавиться от ведьмы-отступницы, пока не стало слишком поздно.  
«Странная какая благодарность», — подумалось Соулу, и он нахмурился. — «Сами наплодили предателей, а нам теперь разгребай.»  
— Это самоубийство, — проговорила Сильвана, скривившись. — Кат Ши так просто не победить.  
— Ну так разве задача Шибусена — это не делать небылицу явью?...  
По-лисьему улыбнувшись, Судья хмыкнула и направилась к порталу в мир ведьм. По пути она бросила Киду еще пару наставлений, которые тот слушал с открытым ртом и кивал — ну хоть у кого-то тут были нормальные отношения с ведьмами. И, стоило порталу закрыться, как Сильвана, стоявшая спокойно все это время, вдруг зарычала и крепко сжала кулаки.  
Даже ее новый напарник вздрогнул и попытался было что-то залепетать, но тщетно — лишь голос Спирита заставил ее замолчать и отвернуться.  
— _Сильвана_.  
— Да... Да. Ты прав. Извини.  
Прикрыв рот ладонью, мать Маки нахмурилась, взгляд ее стал горьким, хоть и сохранил чуточку злости.  
Между ними царило какое-то странное не оглашенное согласие, иначе Соул не мог объяснить, как так быстро та замолчала и успокоилась, лишь глубоко вздохнув. Но то, что подсунула им Судья — двух ведьм, одна из которых была менталисткой (у Арахны имелись похожие способности, и сражаться против них Соулу абсолютно не понравилось), а вторая — чем-то, чего испугалась даже мать Маки — было похоже на плевок в лицо.  
Впрочем, насколько Соул понял, ведьмы сами предпочитали убивать отступниц. Значит, с этими было что-то не так, да и Шибусену они насолили, убив все подразделение штата...  
— Ну, это всего лишь две ведьмы! — Блэк Стар зевнул. — Не думаю, что они станут проблемой для Великого Меня!  
Цубаки и Мака неодобрительно переглянулись.  
— После таких слов всегда начинается самое ненормальное... — проговорил Штейн и затянулся.  
Соул был с ним солидарен.  
Ему все это не нравилось.


	5. детройт — отличный город для нечисти

Даже перед важной миссией она, в итоге, занималась чем угодно, но только не подготовкой.  
Мамы не было в городе так долго, и Мака не знала, как поскорее заполнить пустоту в душе. Та ныла и болела, жаждая общения, общения и еще раз общения с Силь. Ближайшие вечера были расписаны наперед, даже Соул со своей глупой стажировкой махнул рукой и отпустил ее восвояси, лишь бы шуточки не отпускала. А потому ближайшие несколько дней, включая этот, последний перед операцией в Детройте, Мака лишь и делала то, что таскала маму по ближайшим кафешкам и ресторанам, рассказывая про все, что случилось за последние несколько лет ее отсутствия.  
Про Соула, про то, как они убили ведьму и добыли ее душу; про воскрешение Кишина, про Медузу и битву на луне; про _Хрону_. Про их первую встречу, про короткий период совместной учебы, про финал битвы. Последнее далось особенно тяжело. Как мог повелитель Шибусена испытывать жалость к новому Кишину? Как мог испытывать жалость к убийце, дочери ведьмы-отступницы?  
Иногда Мака сомневалась в своих идеалах, и это ее угнетало.  
В конце концов, она так и не спасла Хрону.  
Так и не выполнила одно свое обещание...  
В этот раз она была с Силь на заднем дворе наедине, а вместо Соула в руках у нее была стащенная из коридора швабра. Поначалу брать без разрешения ей ничего не хотелось, но мама настолько многозначительно посмотрела на нее, что у Маки попросту не осталось выбора — и вместе они, игнорируя чьи-то крики о пропаже где-то позади, направились во дворик.  
— Никому не будет дела, — страшным голосом произнесла Сильвана.  
Крики в соседнем коридоре говорили об обратном...  
Видел бы это Соул!.. Наверняка был бы в шоке.  
Можно было удивиться тому, как иногда представления людей о Сильване отличались от того, какой она была на самом деле. Многие полагали, что она должна была быть пай-девочкой, умницей и отличницей без единого прогула, но все было диаметрально наоборот. Кажется, именно так она с папой и познакомилась — когда они вдвоем, прогуливая лекцию, встретились у ларька с сигаретами, пытаясь выбить у продавца пачку без паспорта. Так рассказывал Штейн один раз. Он, конечно, был не самым достоверным источником информации, но выглядел слишком уж весело для того, кто врал.  
Вряд ли это была любовь с первого взгляда, Мака могла поклясться, что в их, Силь со Спиритом, первую встречу они наверняка поругались и едва не подрались, во всяком случае, оба очень активно уходили от ответа, как конкретно они в первый раз встретились.  
Это было отчасти даже забавно.  
Если сравнивать, то их первая встреча с Соулом была просто идеалом романтики — они решили сходить в кафешку, а потом он сыграл ей простенькую мелодию на пианино. Это вам не драка ради сигаретной пачки.  
Швабра, в отличие от Соула, над ухом не зудела, и потому Мака попросту показывала старенькие разработанные ею самой приемы, иногда пробуя новые, подсказанные Силь. Сама она сидела все там же, на ступенях, и рядом лежали наспех приготовленные онигири по рецепту Цубаки. Порции та всегда определяла по аппетиту Блэк Стара, а потому они были больше нормы... значительно больше.  
Остановившись, Мака тяжело отдышалась, и Силь вдруг резко хлопнула в ладоши.  
— Перерыв!  
— Да ладно, я еще могу, — попыталась возразить Мака, но взгляд матери говорил о том, что возражения не принимались.  
— Это не потому, что ты устала, — холодным тоном произнесла она, после чего указала пальцем на край площадки. Там бродил уборщик, пытаясь отыскать свою потерю. — Если кое-кто увидит тебя с метлой, то нам придется отчитываться перед Шини... Кидом за кражу. Не слишком-то хорошее начало отношений.  
Мака уже хотела было сказать что-то умное в ответ, но, подумав, рассудила, что идея была вполне здравая. И потому они вдвоем, пряча метлу за собой, внимательно пронаблюдали за осторожными передвижениями уборщика по тренировочному полю. Когда тот вежливо поздоровался с ними, у Маки едва не перекосило лицо но чужая рука на плече остановила ее от выражения слишком бурных эмоций.  
Сильвана задумчиво смотрела вдаль. И Мака решила последовать этому примеру.  
Какая драматичная сцена...  
Затем Силь подняла взгляд вверх, и, проследив за его направлением, Мака уставилась на луну. Раньше та всегда улыбалась в ответ, теперь же на небе был лишь черный плотный шар, созданный из чужих сожалений и ошибок. Кто бы мог подумать, что битва с Асурой в итоге закончится именно этим. Когда рядом раздался чужой голос, она лишь перевела взгляд на мать, не отворачиваясь от черной луны.  
— Говоришь, эту девочку звали Хрона? — в ответ Мака угукнула, и Силь сузила глаза. — Дитя ведьмы...  
От воспоминаний о Медузе заболели старые шрамы. Никто и предположить не мог, что один человек сумел вывести весь мир из равновесия всего-то из-за своих разрушительных порывов. Желаний... Как это называлось? Инстинкт разрушения? Все ли ведьмы им обладали? Ким избежала его благодаря своей магии, сумеет ли уйти от него Анжела? И что будут делать с ним ведьмы после заключения мира с Шибусеном? Иногда в голове копилось слишком много вопросов.  
И Мака не была уверена, что даже Кид был готов ответить на них.  
В последние несколько дней он выглядел довольно нервным...  
— Когда-нибудь мы найдем способ вытащить ее оттуда, — пробормотала она, прижимаясь боком к матери. — Главное, чтобы не было слишком поздно.  
— Ты довольно легко ее простила.  
Оторвав голову от чужого плеча, Мака сузила глаза и недоуменно посмотрела на Силь. Та же смотрела куда-то в сторону, словно чувствуя, что этот разговор пойдет куда-то не туда — но все равно продолжила:  
— Ты испытываешь сочувствие к кому-то, кто лгал всем вокруг, запутался в собственных небылицах, неспособный раскрыть правду не только им, но и себе?  
Звучало довольно загадочно и непонятно, и Мака предпочла абстрагироваться от ненужных мыслей, что так и норовили влезть в голову. Почему-то не хотелось думать о том, что такие слова могли иметь слишком весомое значение. Хотя, быть может, Сильвана просто говорила про то, что не рассказывала про Шпицелькисте — что просто скрылась, ничего не говоря, хотя это было заданием от Шинигами.  
В любом случае, сейчас все уже было открыто. И они были вместе, вдвоем.  
Вновь...  
Мака закрыла глаза и почувствовала, как приобняли ее за плечи. Она лишь улыбнулась в ответ, когда ощутила легкий аромат виноградной газировки, которую они недавно купили в торговом автомате.  
— Это хорошо, — вздохнув, Силь уткнулась носом ей в макушку. — Очень хорошо.  
— Почему?  
— Иногда все мы жестоко ошибаемся, — тихим тоном проговорила она, не поднимая лица. — Так, что наши ошибки, всплыви они в будущем, могут серьезно испортить нам жизнь. И мы существуем, неся бремя этой лжи, боясь, что узнав правду, все нас бросят. Но ты не хочешь бросить эту девочку, ты готова простить ей все...  
Обняв ее крепче, Силь вздохнула сильнее. И по голосу Мака поняла — она улыбнулась.  
— Я так счастлива, что моя дочь не придерживается правил настолько строго!  
Мака нервно рассмеялась, когда ей в ухо достаточно громко шмыгнули, а Силь схватила ее двумя руками и обняла еще крепче. Кто бы мог подумать, что эта женщина и та, что с абсолютно холодным выражением глаз, что рапортовала новому Шинигами о полном уничтожении Шпицелькисте и провале миссии была одним и тем же человеком. Абсолютно невероятно!..  
Кажется, это странное глуповатое и даже безумное выражение радости было у них семейным.  
У всех троих.  
— А где сейчас твой напарник? Который Доу.  
Мака поинтересовалась об этом как бы невзначай, но Силь вдруг резко отстранилась. Лицо ее было непроницаемо, но, казалось, она была немного раздражена.  
— Он засел в библиотеке. Пару раз я попыталась вытащить его оттуда, но безуспешно. Не знаю, чем он питается, наверное, святым духом.  
Очень сильно хотелось посочувствовать маме, но Мака знала желание взять и погрузиться в библиотеку по уши, а потому никак не могла осуждать этого парня. Он выглядел умным — и довольно начитанным, хотя взгляд мертвой рыбы все еще пугал. В голове она уже мысленно отметила, что стоило познакомиться с ним, в конце концов, он был вторым напарником ее матери, и, значит, она сделала из него нечто стоящее — если удалось создать из отца Косу Смерти.  
Чужие шаги отвлекли ее от мыслей, и Мака вместе с Силь одновременно подняли головы в сторону входа на площадку. Но вместо уборщика в этот раз они увидели Мари — сегодня у той были заплетены две смешные косички, и мысленно Мака позавидовала тому, что кому-то они шли. А ей самой, сколько бы она не пыталась — нет.  
Глупая горечь быстро испарилась, когда она увидела на руках у Мари ребенка. Глаза ее в этот момент загорелись, и, вскочив на ноги, она громко воскликнула под недоуменный взгляд матери:  
— А! Син-тян!  
— Приве-е-ет всем усердно тренирующимся! — улыбнулась им в ответ Мари, и, взяв ребенка за ручку, помахала ею. — Я не помешаю? А то дома так скучно, да и Франкен опять начал дымить! Вонючка, весь табаком пропах, не только мне не нравится!  
Словно в подтверждение ее слов ребенок у нее на руках заугукал и потянул к косичкам пальчики.  
Мака засмеялась, чувствуя, как непроизвольно начала расти у нее улыбка на лице. Мари редко приносила ребенка в академию, чаще всего они с профессором Штейном менялись (если дело не касалось срочных ситуаций или, например, стажировки Соула), когда ребенка оставляли либо на Нагу, либо на каких-либо других свободных соседей. Иногда даже на студентов! На ответственных, а потому в их число входил очень узкий круг лиц, включавших в себя также саму Маку, Цубаки, Ким и еще парочку.  
Остальным под угрозой операции на месте без наркоза подходить было запрещено.  
С очень важным лицом отдав ребенка в руки Маке, Мари посмотрела на нее с гордостью и кивнула — так она всегда доверяла свое чадо кому-то — после чего резко развернулась и бросилась в объятия уже поднявшейся на ноги Силь. Вместе они закружились, и Мака, глядя на маму, подумала, что некоторые ее, матери, улыбки различались.  
Для Мари это была теплая дружеская улыбка. Очень нежная.  
Для Маки это была теплая глупая улыбка. Очень радостная.  
Для Спирита это была холодная мрачная улыбка. Очень горестная.  
— Вана! —вцепившись в нее, Мари зажмурилась. — А я думала, что ты уже не вернешься! И почему Шинигами не отозвал тебя обратно, когда мы полетели на луну?! С тобой там было бы гораздо проще!  
Называли ее все тоже по разному. Одно имя, один человек — а столько способов.  
Мама, говорила о ней Мака. По-семейному.  
Сильвана, говорил о ней профессор Штейн. Официально.  
Вана, говорила о ней Мари. По-дружески.  
Силь, говорили о ней Спирит и парень по имени Джон Доу. По...  
Сложив руки у груди, Сильвана подняла взгляд к небу и с горестным видом проговорила:  
— Пути Шинигами неисповедимы, никто не знает, зачем он дал тот или иной приказ, — и, хмыкнув, вскинула бровь. — Но в итоге все обошлось, верно? Даже без такой ужасающей и страшной Ваны, что в молодости ломала автоматы со снэками ногой.  
— Все благодаря Маке.  
Мари и Силь одновременно развернулись к ней, и Мака ощутила, как покраснели у нее уши. Крепче прижав к себе ребенка, который, кажется, был только рад кому-то новому, она нервно рассмеялась и запричитала:  
— Ну не только мне, вообще-то там очень много Кид и Блэк Стар сделали, а еще Хрона! Командная работа, все такое!  
— В такой момент, как сейчас, я обязана похвалить именно тебя, — с легкой улыбкой произнесла Мари.  
Она забрала ребенка обратно и присела на ступеньки, где ранее сидела Силь, после чего кивком пригласила ту сесть рядом. Внезапно Мака поняла, что это был разговор старых подруг, и тут она была лишней, но, кажется, никто не был против — тем более, что Мари так мило улыбалась ей, словно говоря остаться. Наверняка ей просто хотелось поболтать со старой подругой о чем-то безобидном, присутствие Маки тут ничем не мешало — а дома был разве что профессор Штейн со своими... своеобразными интересами.  
Взяв ребенка на руки, Силь заулыбалась той же глупой улыбкой, с какой недавно болтала с Макой, после чего начала возиться с ним. Смотря на это с умилением, Мари лишь посмеивалась. Интересно, подумалось Маке, было ли точно так же в тот момент, когда она сама была совсем маленькой? Это сейчас Мари и Силь взрослые и серьезные (не очень, на самом деле) люди, а тогда-то...  
— А это кто такой маленький? Кто это такой миленький?  
Гордо задав нос, Мари указала на ребенка ладошкой.  
— Это — Син-тян! Он немного буйный, так что осторожно!  
Насколько вообще грудничок может быть буйным?  
— Он так сильно похож на тебя! — широко распахнув глаза, Силь перевела удрученный взгляд на Мари. — Знаешь, это чудо, что от Штейна у него... ну, пока что я не вижу никаких черт. Кроме волос. Но, может, потемнеют еще.  
В ответ Мари лишь рассмеялась, точно так же глупо заулыбавшись в ответ.  
— Ну и глупость! Это все равно что я говорила, что хорошо, что у Ма...  
Договорить она не успела, потому как рот был резко заткнул чужой ладонью. Мака даже не повернулась, почувствовав на себе пристальные чужие взгляды — решила сделать вид, что ничего не слышала. Тем более, что ее и правда не очень-то это интересовало...  
... если что, всегда можно было спросить у папы. Уж он-то точно расскажет, если попросить. Как следует.  
Пока она наблюдала за медленно закатывающимся солнцем, мама и Мари продолжали возиться с ребенком. Умиротворенная обстановка расслабляла, даже завтрашнее задание пугало не так сильно, как могло. Если подумать, после бойни на луне было почти полгода без особо громких столкновений.  
Мака искренне сомневалась, что инцидент с лисьей ведьмой затянется надолго.  
— Ты счастлива? — услышала она тихий голос матери позади.  
Судя по тону, Мари улыбнулась.  
— Очень. Всегда мечтала об этом, но никогда бы не подумала, что найду свое счастье в таком местечке...  
— Тебе повезло, — Силь вяло улыбнулась и подняла ребенка на руки, вверх. Тот, смешно угукая, засеменил ногами, и взгляд ее приобрел легкие нотки горечи. — А я вот не была создана для семейной жизни. Совсем! Никак не связывалась с семьей последние несколько лет... Видела бы меня моя мать! Наверняка оттаскала бы за уши за такое поведение.  
Сильвана издала тяжелый вздох и с осуждением покачала головой, в ответ на что Мари лишь рассмеялась. Но Мака успела заметить, что перед этим — перед тем, как выдавить улыбку — Мари вдруг поджала губы и отвела взгляд в сторону, явно не зная, как отреагировать. Странная реакция, но, может, они делились какими-то секретами давным-давно.  
Нахмурившись, Мака пробормотала:  
— Это неправда.  
Когда на нее уставились две пары удивленных глаз (всего три глаза?), Мака крепче сжала метлу в руке, и, провернув, уперла в пол. Она выразительно посмотрела на маму, явно дав понять, что ничего такого слушать не желает, после чего с важным видом проговорила:  
— В конце концов, ты же присылала мне открытки все это время. Тоже своего рода поддержка.  
И стоило Маке произнести эти слова, как Силь вдруг широко распахнула глаза.  
Медленно опустив Син-тяна вниз, она, продолжая держать его в руках, взглянула на дочь настолько растерянным взглядом, что Мака даже застопорилась на секунду от того, что не поняла причину столь странного поведения. Всегда уверенная в своих действиях и словах мама никогда еще не выглядела настолько незнающей, что ей сказать, и это было... как минимум странно.  
Запнувшись, она покосилась на Мари — та лишь недоуменно пожала плечами, явно не понимая, о каких открытках даже шла речь — после чего взглянула на Маку и пробормотала:  
— Мака... Я...  
Сильвана замялась.  
— Все это время я была на спец-задании в закрытом измерении. Я не выходила из него несколько лет.  
Сглотнув, она посадила Син-тяна себе на колени, после чего поджала губы. Ребенок продолжал смешно угукать, пытаясь схватить ее за руку, но Силь не реагировала, смотря на него странным пустым взглядом. И Мака застопорилась, не понимая...  
Точнее, все-то она уже давно поняла. Догадалась. Просто обманывала себя, каждый раз, когда не находила открытки на почте, и их приносил ей...  
Резко подняв взгляд на дочь, Сильвана мрачным голосом произнесла:  
— Я не отправляла тебе никаких открыток.  
И, внезапно, Мака _осознала_.

Больше, чем тренировки с медитацией, Соул ненавидел занудную зубрежку нужного материала.  
Хотя скорее ненужного.  
Когда ему говорили, что стать Косой Смерти будет круто, его не предупреждали о том, что придется учить целую тонну столь бесполезной информации. Какие-то списки подразделений, имена особо опасных ведьм, в том числе и умерших, прочая чушь, которая никогда и никому не понадобится. Ну, он надеялся. Отчего-то чем больше он вникал во все это дело, тем больше понимал, что Косой Смерти становились не ради того, чтобы быть страховкой на случай особо опасной ситуации, но ради простого заполнения кучи бумажек. Бюрократизм во всей красе! Почему об этом не писали в рекламных флайерах?!  
Удушение своей напарницы не разрешалось, да и накостыляла бы она ему за такое, а потому Соул мог вкладывать свой гнев разве что в то, чтобы грызть гранит науки. Хотя выходило откровенно говоря плохо.  
Сидел он сейчас в библиотеке, пустой в такое позднее время.  
Он бы побездельничал, на самом деле, но над ним надзирателем стоял папаша Маки, от которого любая попытка отдохнуть и не сосредоточиться не укрывалась. Отвратительно! Кто бы мог подумать, что он так хорошо все чувствует! Или это и есть тот самый контроль дыхания души, о котором говорила Мари? Наверняка же использует его, чтобы понять, когда Соул отвлекается.  
Ударившись головой о толстенный справочник, носитель гордого звания Последняя Коса Смерти схватил себя за волосы.  
— Лучше бы я к сессии готовился! — не веря себе, простонал Соул. — Это ж хрен полная, зачем мне учить?!  
— Когда-нибудь ты поймешь смысл фразы «забудьте все, чему вас учили ранее» при приеме на работу, — меланхолично пробормотал Спирит со злорадной ухмылкой.  
Чертов ублюдок! Соул был готов вцепиться ему зубами в руку, лишь бы тот перестал нести подобную чушь! Но атаковать старших вне специальных тренировок было нельзя — Соул только что вычитал это в чертовом справочнике, а потому понимал, что за нарушение правил его по голове не погладят, а скорее всего заставят перечитывать эту макулатуру вновь — а потому он лишь зло заскрипел зубами.  
— Ага, а к сессии мне когда готовится? — проворчал он, перелистывая страницу. — Тебе-то хорошо, сиди и бездельничай! А у меня учеба там, важные дела!  
— Это называется не «бездельничать», Эванс, а «имитировать бурную деятельность», — с очень важным видом проговорил Спирит, после чего насмешливо взглянул на него. — В отличие от тебя, лоботряса, я давно закончил со своими делами, а потому могу наблюдать, как ты страдаешь. Отличное зрелище!  
— Пошел в задницу! — проревел Соул, за что получил удар прямо по голове.  
Черт, и правда как Мака! Били они одинаково... Хотя этот, небось, научился у Шинигами, тот-то был большим любителем врезать по голове за проступок. А Соул был уверен — у этого придурка таких было хоть отбавляй.  
Потирая руку, Спирит задумчиво пробормотал:  
— Н-да, голова у тебя мало того, что пустая, так еще и чугунная.  
— Это потому Мака меня лупит постоянно! Воспитал из дочери черти что, а мне потом...  
Едва избежав еще одного удара прямо по голове, Соул издал очень громкий и не очень мужественный вскрик, который был похож скорее на писк мыши, которой наступили на хвост. Он опасливо посмотрел на папашу Маки — тот делал вид, будто бы ничего не видел, хотя определенно поглядывал на Соула косо — после чего залепетал:  
— Да-да, в задницу пошел! — вышло не очень гордо, но Соулу плевать хотелось. — Не могли свою стажировку на потом перенести? Хотя бы после экзаменов! Мне бы не вылететь из-за нее!  
— О боги, Эванс.  
Закатив глаза, Спирит бросил на него ироничный взгляд.  
— Никому нет дела до твоей успеваемости. Это такая формальность на фоне всего, что ты делаешь в бою, что тебе даже прогулы простят, если сильно попросить.  
Звучало абсолютно невероятно и неправдоподобно, за что в Спирита, мгновенно нахмурившегося от подобного обращения, обвинительно ткнули пальцем.  
— Ты так говоришь, потому что тебе наверняка учеба легко давалась!  
Лицо Спирита вытянулось, а сам он недоверчиво покосился на Соула.  
— Кому? — после чего он указал на себя пальцем. — Мне? Ты что, издеваешься? Я был таким крепким двоечником, что словами не описать. Сделай вид, что ты этого не слышал, но прими к сведению.  
Спирит должен был стушеваться — он _обязан_ был стушеваться, черт возьми! — но даже бровью не повел в тот момент, когда Соул вылупился на него с искренним изумлением. Раньше он и представить себе не мог, что человек, ставший оружием бога, мог признаваться в таких вещах. Ну, то есть, с определенной точки зрения это было даже круто — что не требовалось быть заучкой для того, чтобы достичь такого статуса — но с другой... Это чтобы папаша Маки, да признался ему в чем-то подобном?!  
Задумчиво почесав подбородок, Соул нахмурился. Это что, выходило, у них тут связь налаживалась? Типа как старшой и младший? Ему это не то, что не нравилось... Нет, не нравилось! К черту! Говно, говно, говно!  
— Ты врешь... — чуть помедлив, Соул сузил глаза. — Быть такого не может.  
— Шинигами плевать хотелось на то, какие оценки ты получаешь, — зевнув, с умным видом проговорил Спирит. — Все, что ему было нужно — держать своих маленьких чудовищ поближе, так, чтобы они не вышли из-под контроля.  
— ... как профессора Штейна?  
Соул задал этот вопрос тихо, потому что о таком спрашивать было как минимум не особо прилично — мог же он спросить и о Блэк Старе, хотя того, кажется, держали скорее из-за Цубаки. Но Спирит даже не потемнел лицом, лишь пожал плечами.  
— Ну конечно.  
— Но за несданные работы тут все равно дерут только так. Как ты не вылетел? — сузив глаза, нагло поинтересовался Соул.  
Не то, что он планировал использовать этот метод... Но да, он именно это и планировал. Старшой опять взглянул на него с легким неодобрением, словно это был очень глупый вопрос, после чего отмахнулся и беспечно заявил:  
— Почти все работы за меня были написаны либо Штейном, либо Силь... ваной, я только пару сделал, да и то получил за них «удовлетворительно», после чего моментально же забыл.  
Советы от старшего поколения, пережившего череду сессий и зачетов. Мотайте на ус.  
Спирит хмыкнул с довольным видом, словно это были старые добрые воспоминания.  
— Ага, ага... Хм, — потерев подбородок с задумчивым видом, Соул довольно кивнул. — Значит, это как у меня с Макой!  
— Это что, ты, башка осьминожья, хочешь сказать, что используешь мою доченьку ради своих корыстных целей?! — когда Соул хотел было высказать свое не самое цензурное мнение на этот счет, Спирит лишь страдальчески закатил глаза и обреченно кивнул. — Ну конечно. Как я и думал. Заткнись, Эванс, и не позорься.  
Очень хотелось плюнуть ядом в ответ, но Соул предпочел прикусить язык и промолчать. В конце концов, стоило бы поскорее разделаться со всеми бесполезными бумажками, после чего уже можно было возвращаться к подготовке к экзамену. Если вариант с воровством билетов не сработал, то стоило написать другие шпаргалки, чем они втроем, с двумя соучастниками столь наглого преступления в лице Блэк Стара и Лиз, занимались все ночи напролет.  
Опустив взгляд в учебник, Соул начал бубнить себе текст под нос, и, кажется, это наконец заставило папашу Маки успокоиться и не сверлить его взглядом все это время.  
Но недолго; спустя какое-то время к ним подошел человек, которого до того Соул никогда не видел в Шибусене. Впрочем, по рассказам Маки он примерно понял, кто именно это был — новый напарник Сильваны, парень, по имени Джон Доу. Выходит, он тоже был косой? Удивительно, что он, работая с матерью Маки, так и не стал Косой Смерти. Хотя, возможно, во внутреннем подразделении было немного не до сбора душ в связи с тем кружком магов...  
Хотя особой опасности они не представляли. Вроде бы?  
Кид от вопросов по теме уходил, засранец.  
Выглядел он до ужаса серьезно и мрачно, а еще глаза, глаза у него были неприятные, аж до дрожи — и, когда он все же заговорил, Соул вздрогнул. Спирит явно не ожидал такой компании, но виду, что удивился, не подал. Лишь неодобрительно взглянул на гостя.  
— Мистер Албарн, — проговорил Джон. — Я хотел бы поговорить с Вами.  
— Будешь филонить — придушу, — страшным голосом прошипел Спирит Соулу, и тот в ответ закатил глаза.  
И, проследив, как старшие удаляются, Соул напряг слух.  
Обучение — это одно, но сплетенки — совсем другое!  
Впрочем, ничего он так и не услышал, а потому со скуки вернулся к ломанию зубов о гранит науки.  
Вернулся надзиратель бедного нерадивого Соула жутко мрачный и хмурый, но ни слова не сказал. На его памяти это вообще был первый раз, когда он выглядел так серьезно. Очень хотелось узнать, о чем же таком они говорили там за углом, но здраво рассудив, что не его ума это дело, Соул лишь вздохнул и пожал плечами, возвращаясь к чтению ужасающего сборника страшных рассказов — то есть, к должностной инструкции. Хотя предположил, что все беды — из-за женщин.  
Хотя госпожу Сильвану он уважал, да. Может, немного из страха.  
Пролистнув несколько страниц с графиками, которые он уже и не пытался выучить, Соул как бы невзначай поинтересовался:  
— Что, жизнь — дерьмо? И прочее в этом духе?  
— Эванс, я не собираюсь изливать душу какой-то шмякодявке, — вдруг исказив рот в ухмылке, пробормотал Албарн. — Просто услышал кое-что неприятное. Учи-учи, мне потом тебя спрашивать все это.  
— Да когда мне все это учить! — взвыл Соул уже в который раз и ударил кулаками по столу. Он запричитал. — Я же не успею подготовить шпоры!..  
И тут Соул осекся.  
Закусив язык, он опасливо покосился на Спирита — все же, несмотря на то, что тот был знатным разгильдяем и сам признался в прогулах и довольно плохой учебе, он все же оставался частью преподавательского состава, и раскрывать перед ним подобное было как минимум глупо. Соул уже слышал, как его ругают за спиной Блэк Стар и Лиз, и, сглотнув, залепетал:  
— Я... То есть...  
Спирит смотрел на него внимательно, с легким недоумением во взгляде. Даже без осуждения — просто, черт возьми, смотрел. И, когда Соулу показалось, что душа выходит у него из тела, старшой внезапно исказил лицо в ехидной ухмылке и покачал головой.  
— О боже, Эванс. Ну ты и тупица.  
Взглянув на него с неодобрением, Спирит постучал пальцем по виску.  
— Вас же раскроют, ты понимаешь? От Штейна так легко не спрятаться.  
— Я готов к этому! — с вызовом проговорил Соул.  
Оплеухи он в этот раз не получил, но последовавший за этим взгляд Спирита был подобен ей. Он, подумав, покачал пальцем и проговорил:  
— Штейн раскусывает вас, списывальщиков, потому что учился с такими же. Это как знать психологию преступника. А значит, чтобы обмануть его, тебе нужно связаться с единственным человеком, который мог списать еще лучше, чем когда-либо это делал Штейн.  
Соул обомлел. Неужели?..  
— Или ты думаешь, что я готовился ко всем экзаменам?  
Никогда в жизни Соул бы не поверил, что будет восхищаться Макиным папашей, но сейчас это было словно подарком свыше. И, как один заядлый прогульщик и двоечник стоящий перед другим, успешно преодолевшим все сессионные дистанции, Соул сложил руки у груди и в восхищении произнес:  
— И ты научишь меня?..  
Он донесет это священное знание до Лиз и Блэк Стара. Но не целиком, чтобы не спалиться самому...  
Хмыкнув, Спирит прицельно швырнул в него карандашом, после чего произнес:  
— Доставай листок и записывай.

Детройт — отличный город для нечисти.  
Это место похоже на одну большую коробку воспоминаний. Здесь происходило так много, что, казалось, город трещал по швам, лишь бы не взорваться горой цветного конфетти, каждое из которых будет каким-либо ярким событием из прошлого. Но такие места затухали достаточно быстро, ведь еще чуть-чуть — и они уничтожат сами себя. И из места, где когда-то жили люди, этот город превращается в убежище сказок, чудовищ и монстров, что бежали сюда со всей Америки в поисках спасения от Шинигами.  
Шибусен довольно регулярно зачищал это место, если подумать...  
Стоя на открытом всем ветрам этаже одного из недостроенных зданий, Сян с мрачным видом смотрела вперед. За последние несколько дней ей (с помощью одного очаровательного человека в модной шляпе) удалось намекнуть Шибусену, где именно находилось ее логово — настоящее по их мнению, ложное на самом деле — а потому она морально готовилась к сражению. Что, в общем-то, включало в себя подготовку видео-камеры и расстановку ловушек, а так же попытку объяснить одному полудурку с кошачьими мозгами план города. Кат Ши был таким лапочкой, ей богу, только вот этой машине убийства явно не хватало человеческого образа мышления. Фейри думали ненормально, слишком вне рамок.  
Даже если это бывшие люди...  
Или не бывшие?  
В любом случае, большая часть приготовлений была готова. Остались самые мелкие и неважные, вроде косметических оформлений улиц, ну, там, кровью где-нибудь накапать для устрашения, а так же выбора гардероба. А вот это было уже поважнее, внешний вид имел большое влияние, и чем интересней он был, тем больший эффект мог произвести.  
Кошачьи мозги сидели около небольшого костерка и грели руки. До сих пор Сян не была уверена, что это был пацан — выглядел Кат Ши довольно смазливо, фигура тоже особо подсказок не давала, хотя большую часть времени он ходил в облегающей одежде. Кошачий хвост и уши то и дело шевелились от каждого дуновения ветра, а яркие золотистые глаза с узким зрачком пусть и наблюдали за пламенем, изредка все же косились и в ее сторону. Но Сян была уверена — лучший убийца фейри ее не предаст. Они были на одной волне.  
Плюс, как оказалось, его было легко подкупить. Ну, после освобождения от издевательского договора со Шпицелькисте, длившегося восемь сотен лет.  
Рядом с Кат Ши лежала заветная коробочка с «магорезкой». Кажется, у этого оружия было другое название, более длинное и правильное, а еще до жути пафосное, но оно было настолько унылым, что дружным коллегиальным советом, состоявшим из Сян, Кат Ши — которому было плевать, и Джонни, что побоялся вставить слово против, было решено переименовать древнее оружие. То есть, единогласно.  
Когда сзади раздалось тяжелое дыхание, Лянь Сян обернулась — и взглядом встретилась с внезапно появившейся на этаже женщиной. На ней было зимнее пальто с мехом, и, тяжело дыша, она помахала Сян рукой, словно старой подруге. На ком-то другом такой странный фокус и мог бы сработать, но ни Кат Ши, ни тем более сама лисица ничуть не удивились. Внешний вид не имел значения.  
В конце концов, важна была лишь душа.  
— Джонни? Ты сегодня в новом прикиде?  
Вместо высокого сутулого парня в модной федоре перед ней стоял абсолютно иной человек. И хотя некоторые повадки остались теми же, холодный ледяной взгляд женщины совершенно отличался от того, что был у Джонни — но Сян это даже понравилось. Улыбнувшись, тот поправил рукой выпавшую прядь и заправил ее за ухо, после чего кивнул.  
— Ну, я тоже решил приодеться к бойне. Ты вроде говорила, что надо сменить прикид.  
Повертевшись на месте, он выжидающе взглянул на Сян.  
— Ну? И как тебе? Одна из моих любимых куколок, между прочим. Если бы не громкое дело, то, наверное, и не достал бы.  
— Это какая-то ведьма? — обойдя вокруг него, Сян с задумчивым видом мугыкнула. — Выглядит довольно знакомо...  
— Ага. Вы с ней вряд ли встречались, разве что ты от папани своего слышала о ней, — когда лицо лисицы скривилось в отвращении, Джонни нервно рассмеялся и виновато заулыбался. — Ну-ну, не злись, пожалуйста. Я просто...  
— Заткнись.  
Больная тема, значит?  
Иногда легче было подчиниться, чем спорить и доказывать свою позицию.  
Осторожно косясь на Сян, Джонни ощущал на своей спине внимательный взгляд Кат Ши. За свою жизнь он многое перевидал, но до сих пор не был уверен, были ли слухи — про то, что некогда это была ведьма, что перекидывалась в форму кошки слишком часто — правдой. В конце концов, в сравнении с ними двумя, Кат Ши был значительно старше... Ну ладно, может, с Джонни и не совсем значительно. Но он был монстром той эпохи, когда оружий и в помине не было.  
Если Сян захочет — эта тварь разнесет этому симпатичному телу голову за одну секунду!  
Джонни любил эту куколку, а потому такого хотел не слишком-то сильно.  
Наконец, лисица вновь развернулась к нему и с осуждением во взгляде уставилась в глаза. Но она выглядела раздраженной, настолько, что Джонни ужаснулся — неужели она и правда согласится с тем, что именно это тело и стоило использовать?! Или пошлет его обратно за старым?  
— Хм-м-м.  
Задумчиво проведя пальцем по губам, Сян оценивающе уставилась на Джонни.  
— Это имеет смысл. Притащить ведьму, — наконец, произнесла она, и Джонни засиял. Но померк в ту секунду, когда лисица прошипела: — Но это скучно! Господи, какой кретин вообще испугается союза трех ведьм! Я понимаю, мы были бы совершенно разномастной шайкой, вот это было бы неожиданно! А они думают, что Кат Ши ведьма, и будут думать, что ты — тоже... Отстой.  
— Но ведь это разумно! — попытался было возразить Джонни.  
От последовавшего после этого взгляда у него затряслись коленки, и, на всякий случай отшатнувшись, Джонни ощутил, как за спиной у него появился кто-то. Кат Ши был выше их двоих, намного сильнее. Словно хэнчмен у злодея. Пока что он не действовал, пока что...  
Лисица продолжала смотреть на него внимательно, после чего сузила глаза.  
— Разумно, — кивнула она. — Но скучно.  
— Это напугает их больше, чем любое мое другое тело, — слабенько добавил Джонни.  
В этот момент лицо Сян исказилось, и, застонав, она отвернулась. Впрочем, напряжение спало — и даже Кат Ши, стоявший за спиной, отошел обратно к костру. Он все еще внимательно наблюдал за Джонни, тот прекрасно чувствовал это, но теперь для побега от смертельного удара у бедолаги появилось аж несколько секунд, а не целых ноль, как было до этого.  
— О боже.  
Сян закатила глаза.  
— Заткнись, Джонни! Если мне потребуется кто-то, кто придумает самую скучную и занудную концепцию первой встречи парней со стороны добра и нас, крутых злодеев, то я позову тебя. Но я вроде как люблю интересные ходы, а не сплошное клише.  
— И вот опять, опять старину Джонни обижают! — тоскливо вздохнул тот.  
Когда Сян бросила на него мрачный взгляд без единого следа улыбки, он как-то побледнел — что, с его и не без того от природы бледной кожи выглядело подобно чистейшему снегу с вершин Альп — и в смирении поднял руки, полностью демонстрируя свою позицию. Отсутствие позиции. Провоцировать Сян было такой же глупостью, как и нырять в море черной крови, что сейчас была на луне.  
Дрожащим голосом он пробормотал:  
— Я шучу... Шучу, конечно же. Плохая шутка.  
— Очень плохая, — сузив глаза, кивнула Сян. — Просто рушишь мою мечту, чувак.  
Не желая возражать, Джонни лишь вздохнул и кивнул. Ну, что поделать. Такой уж он парень — вечно что-то ломает, будь это чужие жизни или мечты. За столько сотен прожитых лет уже успел как-то привыкнуть к такому раскладу, хотя переходить дорогу Сян было себе дороже.  
— Ладно, мисс Ношу Куртку В Жаркую Погоду. Ты ведь о чем-то мечтаешь, да?  
— О таком не говорят, — с вялой улыбкой проговорил Джонни.  
Если Сян захотела бы, покопалась бы у него в голове и обнаружила там желаемое. Но она не искала — лишь спрашивала, значит, это был скорее дружеский диалог, чем наказание за провинность. Настроение у нее сегодня было явно хорошее, в честь приближающейся резни. Давно он не видел ее в таком прекрасном расположении духа.  
Лишь перед уничтожением Шпицелькисте.  
Вскинув руки вверх, Сян, проигнорировав его ответ, громко произнесла:  
— Моя мечта — это привнести хаос в мир! Потому что я ведьма!  
— Да! — взвыл следом Кат Ши.  
Он заплясал вокруг костра, словно это был дикий ритуал, и Джонни лишь опасливо на него покосился. Но комментировать не стал — голова на плечах была дороже.  
Не опуская рук, Сян продолжила громким голосом:  
— Моя мечта — это свергнуть все правительства! Потому что властвуют лишь мудаки!  
— Долой правительства! — эхо заголосил Кат Ши.  
Смутно Джонни начал подозревать, что кошачьи мозги попросту не знали, о чем говорят. Может, ему просто нравилось кричать что-то, а потому он присоединился к этому странному откровению. Сам же Джонни предпочел отмолчаться, тем более, что его голос явно не требовался.  
Шумно вздохнув, Сян произнесла еще громче:  
— Моя мечта — попасть на концерт группы, чей солист умер пять лет назад! Все должны мечтать о чем-то нереальном!  
— Нереальном! Круто!  
«Ну, чем бы дитя не тешилось», — с усмешкой подумалось Джонни.  
— Моя самая большая мечта — снять фильм! Такой, что будет ненавидим критиками, потому что они ублюдки с властью! Такой, что станет культовым среди зрителей, потому что их голоса важны! Критиками будут Шабаш и Шибусен! А зрителями — весь мир!  
Широко расставив руки, Сян встала на краю стальной балки. А впереди, медленно приоткрывая глаза, за заброшенными заводами вставало солнце.  
И, резко развернувшись на каблуке, Сян обернулась к Кат Ши и Джонни, после чего улыбнулась настолько искренней улыбкой, что никто бы из тех, кто видел ее, не подумал бы, что человек перед ними собирается устроить массовую резню. В это мгновение одна единственная мысль пронеслась в голове у присутствующих.  
Если бы Сян захотела, то даже Асура склонился бы перед ней.  
После чего она сделала один шаг назад и скрылась в темноте, рухнув с балки вниз. И, глядя на то, как ринулся за ней Кат Ши, успев поймать в самый финальный момент, Джонни издал нервный смешок и потянулся к сигаретам в кармане. Но вздрогнул — вспомнил, что в этом теле у него их не было.  
Хотя не так уж и курить хотелось, если честно.  
Солнце поднималось все выше, а в голове он прокручивал последние слова Сян. После чего развернулся — стоило купить хорошую камеру до того, как город погряз в крови.


	6. настало время для старой доброй резни

— Окей, Джонни, ты притащил все, что от тебя требовалось?  
Сидя на корточках на краю все той же заброшенной высотки, Сян внимательно вглядывалась вдаль — в ту сторону, где находились люди Шибусена. Она могла сказать, что оставила магические датчики, засекшие нарушителей; что попросила Кат Ши сообщить о моменте, когда на их территорию ступят шавки Шинигами. Но все это было бы ложью. Сян не ставила барьеров, единственным, что она сделала — хорошенько попросила Джонни помочь ей, сообщив информацию о начале штурма.  
В конце концов, он был человеком больших связей.... Хе-хе, человеком.  
Рой мыслей в его голове было тяжело разобрать, но возможно. Сян не нравилось копаться в его голове, а Джонни не нравилось, когда в них копались, а потому они договорились, что не будут совершать сей ужасающий поступок по отношению к праву личной жизни, а за это Сян не убивает все тела Джонни одним щелчком пальцев. Ну ладно, это тоже образно говоря. Но у нее впереди была целая вечность на то, чтобы отыскать всех куколок ее нового приятеля и убить их довольно изощренными способами.  
Тем более, он этого так жутко боялся... Красота.  
Стоя позади нее в ведьминском облике, Джонни кивнул. Он нервно перебирал пальцами отсканированные документы о близившемся штурме, а позади него стояла коробка с рацией. Задачей Джонни было притащить отряд пушечного мяса, которому сначала промыла мозги Сян, а затем подключил к системе своего милого жужжащего улья и сам Джонни-бой. Идеальные марионетки, усиленные магией, не чувствующие боли, точно следующие приказам... Впрочем, это было лишь прикрытие. Как и в каждом хорошем произведении, сначала героев встречали безликие подчиненные, а затем на сцену выходил Финальный Босс с его верными хэнчменами.  
Для нужного антуража Сян очень не хватало какой-нибудь трубки, но ни одна из тех, что она смотрела, ей не шли. Это даже немного удручало, а потому в зубах у нее торчала карамельная сигарета — обычный табак ей и не нравился, в общем-то, а так выглядело вполне стильно, да и вкусно было.  
Покатав карамель во рту, Сян задумчиво постучала пальцем по стальной балке, на которой сидела; вдали продолжали копошиться люди Шибусена, полагающие, что их присутствия никто не заметил. Ну, возможно большинство так и думало, но был один, кто вызывал у нее опасения. Человек по имени Франкен Штейн...  
Если бы у героев были Финальные Боссы, то он был бы тем помощником, что унижает своих врагов одной мощной атакой, а затем уходит. С ним нужно было держать ухо востро, одну ведьму, тоже решившую поиграться с Шибусеном, он довольно красиво прикончил — ну, во всяком случае, так рассказывала ведьма лягушачьего тотема. В Шабаше Сян не состояла, но с некоторыми оттуда связывалась — а они-то, глупые, и не знали, что общаются с изгнанницей.  
Обманывать других было так весело.  
Аккуратно взяв карамельную сигарету двумя пальцами, Сян вынула ее изо рта и с интересом взглянула на нее, после чего отвлеченно проговорила:  
— Знаешь, Джонни, играть в куколок и солдатиков — это удел маленьких детей, а не таких чудовищ, как ты, — Сян весело подмигнула ему, когда тот возмущенно поджал губы. — Ну ладно, не злись, приятель. Я прекрасно понимаю твои чувства, сама люблю играться. Просто удивлена, что ты бережешь их так сильно.  
— Если слишком сильно следить, то меня обнаружат. А проверенные болванки никто и не заметит.  
— О-о-о-о, советы от эксперта, мотаем на ус?  
Джонни явно хотелось сказать что-то в ответ, что-то очень неприятное и ядовитое — и Сян, видевшая эти мысли, словно в раскрытой книге, прекрасно знала, что конкретно — но все же промолчал. Это она в нем и ценила. Умение держать язык за зубами когда следует... Он, конечно, мог предать ее, но это обойдется ему дорого — вряд ли Джонни чуял о «мыслебомбе» у себя в голове.  
Исполнит ее незатейливый приказ по активации, а потом забудет о том, что сделал.  
А пожинать плоды будет еще долго... И больно.  
— Н-да, что-то они не особо торопятся наносить удар, — вновь обернувшись к стае шавок Шибусена, Лянь Сян цыкнула. — Слушай, мне это не нравится. Ты точно все правильно сделал? А?  
Мысли Джонни были полны сарказма, страха и нервозности. Но в воспоминаниях промелькнула картина о том, что именно он сделал и как — и Сян убедилась, что плану он следовал более чем четко. Ну хоть кто-то ответственный среди ее товарищей, балбес Кат Ши только и мог, что по крышам гулять и голубей пугать.  
— Я передал им информацию о тебе в точности так, как ты и сказала, — вяло проговорил Джонни и вытер лоб рукавом. — Ты знаешь, как тяжело находиться перед Шинигами? Хорошо, что он не сканировал мою душу, иначе нас могли бы и раскрыть...  
— Плевать, этого не случилось! — шикнула на него Сян. — Хватит жаловаться! Заткнись!  
Она резво подскочила на ноги и уже хотела пнуть его, отчего Джонни скуксился и сжался, но все же остановилась — и, глубоко вздохнув, отпихнула его в сторону выхода. Захотела бы — он бы улетел туда за один мах руки, но все это были бесполезные траты магических сил. Тем более, что одного прикосновения для Джонни было достаточно, чтобы он уже побледнел и начал блеять что-то нечленораздельное себе под нос, сжимая в руках подарочек Сян. Подарочек-то ей, а воспользоваться придется ему. Видеокамера.  
— Все! Свали с глаз долой! Зануда! — Лянь Сян погрозила ему пальцем, после чего страшным голосом прошипела: — Не забудь все заснять в лучшем виде! Пропустишь — я тебе такую головомойку устрою, потом вовек не забудешь!  
Кажется, такой угрозы было для него вполне достаточно — и, пролепетав что-то, Джонни растворился в темноте лестничного проема. Смотря ему вслед пустым взглядом, Сян тем временем обдумывала все, что должно было сегодня произойти. В планах у нее было грандиозное зрелище, эксперимент таких масштабов, что Медуза от обиды съела бы свои туфли. Ну, то есть, туфлей она не носила, это была метафора, потому как Медузе тогда было бы нечего есть, то есть...  
Закрыв глаза, Сян шлепнула себя ладонями по лицу, после чего развернулась на каблуке и бодрым шагом направилась назад, к точке наблюдения. На поясе у нее болтались красивые ножны с Магорезкой — главный элемент сегодняшнего представления. Ох-х-х, как же ей не терпелось его опробовать!..  
Сев обратно, она глубоко вздохнула и потерла руки, после чего, сама себе, бросила:  
— Ла-а-адно! Отлично!  
Цепные собачки Шинигами приехали ровно в том составе, в каком и ожидалось. Куча парней в черном из внутреннего подразделения и парочка звезд из Академии. Среди них была даже Коса Смерти — тот самый зубастый мальчишка, убивший Арахну. Неплохо, неплохо. Взглядом она прошлась по толпе и остановилась лишь в тот момент, когда обнаружила того, кто точно не должен был сегодня тут присутствовать...  
Впрочем, это ее не напугало. Даже скорее воодушевило.  
Значит, Кос Смерти сегодня было _две_.  
— Ах-х-х-х! Вот так, вот так. Отлично. Черт, не хватает какой-нибудь классики на фон. Надо потом смонтировать и пересмотреть.  
Продолжая сидеть на корточках, Сян с деловым видом сузила глаза; от старания она закрыла один и даже высунула язык, после чего медленно подняла пальцы на уровень лица. Манипуляции ее были довольно просты: она попросту сложила большой и указательный палец, изображая тем самым животную голову. По ее виду казалось, что ей не нравилось то, что выходило, но спустя несколько секунд Сян довольно улыбнулась. Все было готово.  
И, когда прямо по центру «морды» оказалось несколько человек, она сжала пальцы крепче и певуче произнесла:  
— Кат Ши.  
В ту же секунду, далеко от нее — в том месте, где и стояли оперативники из внутреннего отделения — моментально возникла морда огромного животного, напоминавшего помесь лисицы и кота. Глаза его горели ярким золотом, а мгновенно появившаяся пасть проглотила охотников за мгновение, оставив лишь пару конечностей.  
Со стороны Сян морда чудовища идеально повторяла созданный ею силуэт из пальцев, и, когда души их окончательно растворились в желудке Кат Ши, она тихонько проговорила:  
— Теперь разберись с остальными.  
И, встав на ноги, Сян потянулась, уже предвкушая. Довольно улыбнувшись, она счастливым тоном проговорила:  
— Что ж, настало время для старой доброй резни.

Пока они ехали сюда, Маку начинал беспокоить один вопрос. Он был довольно глупым, если подумать — все объяснялось банальным приказом Кида и его желанием сделать все идеально, но, все же... То, что против одной ведьмы и ее фамильяра посылали не только сильнейших повелителей Академии, но и парней из внутреннего подразделения, ее напрягало. Зачем они были нужны здесь? Это на луне можно было объяснить их присутствие — врагов там была целая толпа, но тут-то?  
Кид вряд ли не доверял им — ей, Блэк Стару и профессору Штейну. И маме, конечно же, хотя после всего пережитого Мака не была уверена, были ли они сейчас на одном уровне способностей, или же все-таки Мака сумела превзойти свой идеал. Может, ее доклад содержал что-то, то вынудило послать столько человек? Это было не тихое проникновение в Арахнафобию, просто зачистка. Профессор говорил, что ведьма, их противник, была менталисткой, а значит, могла подчинить себе жителей города...  
Один вопрос, столько вариантов ответа, но так и неясно, какой из них верный.  
В любом случае, было понятно, что их ждали — в тот самый момент, как из-под земли выскочило чудовище с кошачьими чертами, после обернувшееся человеком; а следом за ним вышли и безвольные марионетки ведьмы. Выглядело это пугающе, словно мальчик-крысолов из сказки брел впереди своры послушных крыс, только паразит — ведьма кошачьего тотема — шел впереди, а мальчики-крысоловы — следом.  
Пугающе и грандиозно.  
У всех марионеток на душе было какое-то странное пятно... Не как износ, что появлялся от Теневого клинка у Блэк Стара, но что-то очень похожее...  
Восприятие буквально выло о том, что Кат Ши опасен. У него была пугающая душа, не ведьминская, _иная_ — похожую она когда-то давно видела у Ноа, того парня, что похитил Кида. Это было существо иного порядка. Жутко опасное. Надо было быть осторожнее...  
... Мака не удивилась, когда рядом что-то просвистело, а затем кошка с визгом врезалась в стену, оставив на ней симпатичный отпечаток — Блэк Стар же, прыгая, словно боксер, игнорировал безвольных кукол и с довольным видом смотрел вперед. Можно было посетовать, что одно из препятствий на пути к ведьме было устранено, но Мака решила, что... нет, пожалуй, все было хорошо.  
Пусть отвлекает глупую кошку.  
— Нья-ха-ха! Великий Я как всегда задал противнику жару! — громко расхохотался Блэк Стар, после чего за один прыжок очутился рядом с Кат Ши.  
Резко подняв его за грудки, он занес кулак для удара, но последующая атака была погашена вовремя выставленным кулаком. Кот, явно все еще не слишком хорошо соображавший после встречи со стеной, вдруг взглянул на него с возмущением и плаксивым тоном заговорил:  
— Эй! Нет! Так нельзя! Сначала я должен был красиво появиться, а потом уже ты мог бы бить меня в морду! — попытался возразить Кат Ши, после чего пинком отбросил Блэк Стара от себя. — Ты вообще понимаешь что-нибудь в стиле?! Так дела не делаются!  
— И че, ты у нас тоже злодей с особенной философией? — хрустнув костяшками, Блэк Стар хмыкнул. — Не обижайся, когда я запихну ее тебе в одно место.  
Он довольно беззаботно болтал с тем, кто только что легко снес головы доброму десятку парней из внутреннего подразделения — подумалось Маке. Впрочем, кот тоже не остался в долгу и озадаченно потер подбородок. То ли он намеренно подыгрывал, то ли попросту не воспринимал эту битву всерьез...  
Хороший вопрос. Тяжело было сказать о его намерениях.  
— Философия — это скучно, — зевнув, Кат Ши осуждающе взглянул на противника. — Я люблю силу. Она гораздо лучше умных изречений. Вот ты вот — сильный. Значит, мне нравишься.  
Они еще о чем-то спорили, но, здраво рассудив, что слушать их — время зря терять, Мака отвернулась и бросилась на помощь к профессору Штейну. Хотя какая «помощь» — так, прикрыть тыл и не более. Сильвана с Джоном были где-то далеко, их духовные отголоски ощущались совсем слабо, стоять же одной — или рядом с Блэк Старом, что сейчас резво бился с Кат Ши на крыше, тоже не хотелось.  
Конечно, было бы неплохо оказаться рядом с Силь, но...  
В руках у профессора была черная коса, и Мака раздраженно вздохнула. Но мысленно. Где-то ответил ей точно так же Соул, прекрасно чувствуя, что она думала, но если она злилась из-за того, что сейчас могли вновь начаться нотации о том, что не лезь под атаку и так далее и в этом духе, то Соул наверняка все еще страдал из-за своей дурацкой стажировки.  
— Послушай, мы сейчас почти в резонансе, я все прекрасно слышу! — возмутился напарник, и Мака абсолютно случайно и ненамеренно задела лезвием бетон. — Эй!  
— Не умничай! — буркнула Мака.  
Она могла легко себе позволить поболтать во время боя — марионетки ведьмы были слабыми, все же, это были обычные люди. И пусть они не ощущали боли — что было явно видно во время прорыва Блэк Стара сквозь толпу, когда парочка жертв его разрушительного прибытия продолжила бой даже с переломанными конечностями — они не были так же хорошо подготовлены, как повелители Академии. Или те же парни из внутреннего отдела.  
Профессор Штейн действовал по своей стандартной тактике — косой защищался, а бил дыханием души. Он легонько кивнул Маке.  
— Ведьма не спешит появляться, да? — проворчала она.  
Она провернула косу в руке, уходя от до жути очевидных атак. Им стоило прорваться вперед, к ведьме, к тому заброшенному зданию на окраине, но если хоть кто-то из внутреннего подразделения пытался сунуться туда, как Кат Ши мгновенно уходил из боя с Блэк Старом и убивал вторженца. Откусывал ему голову или рвал.  
Можно было бы отвлекать эту дрянную кошку и поэффективней, зло подумалось Маке.  
— И не появится, — хмыкнул профессор. — Она просто выжидает момента.  
Маке это все жуть как не нравилось. Хватило боя с Арахной, когда та покинула тело. Вряд ли бой с менталисткой был бы иным.  
— Иди вперед, к ведьме, — проговорил профессор Штейн спокойным голосом. — Дай знак Блэк Стару. Пока он отвлечет кота, ты сможешь прорваться.  
— Но... — хотела было возразить Мака.  
Конечно, она убивала ведьму до этого, но лишь одну — и пусть бой с Асурой был хорошей закалкой против всякого рода ментальных атак, теперь у них с Соулом не было черной крови. Некоторые совсем уж радикальные атаки без нее возможны не были.  
— Она менталист, боюсь, мне лучше не подходить к ней с моим-то безумием... — на лице профессора на секунду мелькнула едва заметная ухмылка, и Мака ожесточенно нахмурилась. — А у тебя хорошее восприятие души, ты ее фокусы быстро вычислишь. Тем более, что тут я буду полезней...  
Он провернул косу в руке, отбиваясь от атак марионеток, поле чего ударил одного из бедняг дыханием души в грудь — тот дернулся и, захрипев, рухнул на землю. Странное темное пятно у него на душе заколыхалось, и Мака отметила, что, наверное, это и правда может сработать — намного эффективней бить их так, чем убивать. Тем более, как бы не почитали Шибусен в мире, резню с мирным народом не простят никому. Даже если они были под контролем ведьмы.  
Чуть замешкавшись, Мака огрела одного из нападавших косой по затылку. Где-то по крышам носились Блэк Стар с Кат Ши, явно развлекаясь своим боем, а потому об остальном можно было не волноваться. Тем более, профессору Штейну доверять было можно — особенно когда в руках у него был...  
— Сэмпай. Иди с ними.  
— Что?!  
В лезвии косы мелькнул чужой облик, и Штейн лишь хмыкнул.  
— У тебя интересный опыт общения с ведьмами лисьего тотема... Хе-хе.  
Когда лицо отца в отражении скривилось в отвращении, словно это была самая мерзкая шутка из всех возможных, Мака отстраненно подумала, что, пожалуй, впервые разделяет его чувства... точнее ту часть, что отвечала за недоумение. Что вообще происходило?! Какие-то шуточки из молодости?  
— Шучу. Твой контроль души может помочь избежать некоторых обманок. Плюс двух Кос будет вполне себе достаточно, чтобы разобраться без лишней суеты. Хватай какого-нибудь парнишку из внутреннего отдела и бегом-бегом.  
— Не указывай мне, что делать! — прорычали ему в ответ.  
Когда Спирит перекинулся в человеческий облик, он бросил предостерегающий взгляд на бывшего напарника — но тот смотрел куда-то вперед, словно задумавшись о своем.  
— Найди Сильвану. Кто-то же должен следить за твоей спиной.  
— Это ты так за меня беспокоишься, сэмпай? — вдруг хмыкнув, спросил Штейн.  
Когда лицо Спирита перекосило, словно он съел самый кислый лимон в своей жизни, Мака резко развернулась на каблуке и побежала в сторону цели. Пожалуй, некоторые вещи ей видеть не стоило... и слушать тоже. Она старательно игнорировала ехидное лицо Соула в отражении.  
— А ты за меня так беспокоишься? — вдруг поинтересовалась она, мгновенно переводя ситуацию в выигрышную позицию для себя.  
Соул закашлялся от неожиданности, после чего отражение исчезло — и Мака с ехидной усмешкой подумала, что ее взяла. Смутился! Миленько, миленько, ничего не скажешь. Вот будет повод его еще выводить из себя помимо стажировки.  
Вскоре ее нагнал и Спирит, тащивший за собой какого-то парня из внутреннего подразделения. Бедолага выглядел несчастным, но в то же время даже немного довольным — редко кому доводилось поработать с оружием Шинигами, пусть и почившего. Но какая ответственность, какая ответственность!.  
— Зачем Кид послал двух Кос Смерти против одной ведьмы? — не выдержав, поинтересовалась Мака. — Или это из-за Кат Ши?  
Отражение Соула в лезвии лишь покривилось, но он явно хотел знать о том же. Кид не воспринимал их всерьез? Сомнительно. Хотел перестраховаться во время выполнения миссии по запросу Шабаша? Возможно, но вряд ли даже Судья усомнилась бы в их способностях — Блэк Стара и Маки было бы достаточно.  
Она подумала, что отец отшутится или лишь пожмет плечами, но тот вдруг нахмурился:  
— Это из-за оружия Эйбона, которое она украла. Необходимо захватить его до того, как его используют.  
— Оно настолько опасное? — скептически поинтересовалась Мака.  
Брю и Вечный Двигатель были хорошими примерами возможностей бывшего соратника Шинигами, но только за первым послали целую группу — и то из-за Арахнафобии. На второе хватило и одного Кида.  
На планерке говорилось лишь о самом факте кражи, но не более.  
— Скажем, лучше нам добыть его поскорее, — чуть подумав, выдавил из себя с глуповатой улыбкой Спирит. — И лучше не сталкиваться.  
В воздухе витало напряжение, и Мака отметила в голове, что, значит, оружие было довольно сильным. Если уж и Кид и Спирит так беспокоились из-за него... Они явно знали больше, чем рассказывали при подготовке штурма, и Маке это не нравилось. Старый Шинигами скрывал много вещей, но то был он — а Кид был ее _другом_.  
Но этих мыслей она не озвучила.  
В это же время Блэк Стар и Кат Ши продолжали свой увлекательный танец на крышах — обмениваясь быстрыми ударами. Даже тот факт, что дрались они насмерть — бетон крошился под их ударами только так — не мешал им двоим обмениваться глупыми репликами. Кат Ши с легкостью дробил стены своими когтями, но демоническое оружие было ему не по зубам — на Цубаки даже царапин не осталось, когда когти со скрежетом прошлись по металлу. Блэк Стар присвистнул, а Кат Ши же нахмурил брови.  
— Яко диво, — пробормотал он, блокируя удар кулаком в лицо. — Аже довелось мне встретить человека, что встал на путь бушина? Давеча не видел такого.  
— Че-че ты там сказал?!  
Блэк Стар пинком отбросил кота в сторону. Приземлившись на все четыре конечности и проехавшись добрую пару метров, оставляя на бетонной крыше следы от когтей, Кат Ши поднялся и, щелкнув пальцами, указал на него:  
— Говорю, ты бушин? Я таких как ты видел лишь до Шинигами.  
— Ну конечно! — резво отозвался Блэк Стар. — За кого ты меня принимаешь! Я человек, достигший богов!  
— Лепота! — чуть подумав, Кат Ши поправился: — То есть, очень круто. Прости, я сотни лет сидел с кружком древних ведьм. Язык здорово поменялся за это время. Ты мой первый нормальный противник за кучу времени.  
— Это грустно, приятель, — чуть подумав, проговорил Блэк Стар.  
Они вдвоем уставились друг на друга, после чего встали в боевые стойки:  
— Тебе повезло, что Великий Я стал твоим противником! — громогласно огласил Блэк Стар, и Кат Ши довольно оскалился.  
— Не сомневаюсь.  
Однако, вновь столкнуться они так и не успели — словно гром среди ясного неба сверху на кота рухнуло нечто, что заставило его с громким визгом пробить крышу и улететь вниз. Когда пыль осела, Блэк Стар увидел фигурку с косой наперевес. Однако вместо ожидаемой им Маки это была ее мать — во всяком случае, так он понял из гордой и невнятной болтовни Албарн, которую он, конечно же, не слушал.  
Смотря на отплевывавшегося от бетонной крошки Кат Ши, Сильвана сузила глаза и проговорила ледяным тоном:  
— Вот мы и встретились вновь, дрянной кот.  
Резко подняв голову, Кат Ши уставился на нее с ошеломленным видом — и даже не стер бежавшую из носа струйку крови. Он выглядел настолько шокированным, словно увидел перед собой призрака, и, недоуменно моргнув, вдруг переспросил удивленным тоном.  
Но не таким, что был положен для разговора с противником. Скорее словно со старым другом.  
— Хм-м-м? Охабари? Ты не умерла?  
И в мгновение, когда группа из четырех человек проникла в небоскреб, когда они пересекли порог, Кат Ши вдруг словно опомнился и вскочил на ноги:  
— Вычисления Шредингера! Магия Кошачьей коробки!  
И щелкнул пальцами.

Их заперли внутри здания.  
Затем они нашли ведьму.  
На самом деле, все это было совсем неудивительным. Мака так сильно ждала этого всего, что даже не вздрогнула, стоило барьеру захлопнуться. Ну конечно, ведьма отделила остальную часть Шибусена от них четверых, это было так... так очевидно, что даже немного раздражало.  
Встретившая их ведьма тоже не оказалась особо пугающей, какой, например, была Арахна. Молодая девушка со светлыми волосами и в зимней куртке, едва ли старше Маки на вид. Выглядела молодо, без особых ярких деталей, даже не болтала особо — лишь использовала магию и изредка проговаривала названия атак. С каждым новым ударом Маке казалось, что Кид перестарался — она с парнем из внутреннего отдела зажали бедную ведьму в угол, не давая ей толком продохнуть. Она их даже не ранила особо. Странно, что она была менталисткой по сведениям — за весь бой она ни разу не использовала подобную магию, лишь один раз призвав помощников. Но и не факт, что они не пришли попросту на ее голос.  
Все это напоминало глупые игры, в которые иногда зависал вечером Соул. Такие же бессмысленные и строго линейные.  
Все это было жутко подозрительно...  
Подозрения Маки не спали даже в ту секунду, когда, использовав Охотник на Ведьм, она снесла ведьме голову — та даже не вскрикнула, хотя страх в ее глазах читался. И, смотря на то, как падает вниз та, как приблизился с ней безымянный повелитель из внутреннего отдела для изъятия души, Маке казалось...  
Что все это иллюзия.  
В ту секунду, когда голова беловолосой ведьмы была отсечена от тела, в ту самую секунду, когда Мака уже подумала о том, что это было слишком подозрительно быстро — раздался хлопок. Что-то стальное, кажется, кусок арматуры, с громким свистом рассекло воздух и за долю секунды вонзилось в шею повелителю из внутреннего подразделения — бедолага захрипел и булькнул кровью. Отсеченная голова ведьмы исказила губы в улыбке, а рука на ее осевшем на землю теле опустилась, проведя до этого пальцем траекторию, по которой летел меч.  
В эту же секунду ее голова была рассечена на множество маленьких кусков, а из груди была изъята душа. Держа ее в ладони, Спирит — уже успевший обернуться человеком — встряхнул рукой, не давая крови затечь в рукав. Он лишь мельком взглянул на тело повелителя рядом и цыкнул.  
Но что-то в этой душе Маке не понравилось, она была ведьминской — определенно, но было в ней нечто...  
И вдруг она осознала.  
Такое же темное пятно, как и у остальных. Абсолютно.  
Она не успела ничего крикнуть, как вдруг позади ее отца выросла тень, а следом раздался чавкающий звук — когда нож в чьих-то руках вошел ему прямо в спину, чуть ниже печени. По инерции тот сделал шаг вперед, а персона позади него вдруг огласила громким голосом:  
— Неожиданный поворот! Настоящий злодей дебютирует на сцене!  
У нее была чистая душа, в отличие от — увидела Мака. Значит, это и была Лянь Сян.  
Ведьма лисьего тотема.  
Крепко сжав рукоятку ножа в руке, она довольно улыбнулась — и тут же мгновенно дернула его назад, отчего кровь брызнула на бетон. Однако, Спирит даже не дернулся — он, конечно, выглядел жутко мрачно, но даже виду не подал, что это было больно. И было ли вообще.  
Иногда Мака задавалась вопросом, ощущали ли оружия боль точно так же. Соул говорил, что не мог сказать уверенно — все же, он всегда был оружием. Как можно было понять? Может, она слишком глубоко углублялась в ненужные мысли, потому как все это сейчас было неважно.  
Провернув нож в руке, Сян отскочила назад в тот самый момент, когда черное лезвие едва не снесло ей голову. Она двигалась так легко и быстро, что нельзя было не восхититься, и в конце концов остановилась на возвышении, глядя на гостей из Шибусена с довольной улыбкой.  
Чуть приподняв юбку за уголки, она слегка поклонилась.  
— Теперь начнется основная часть, — голос ее был сладок, словно патока. — Меня зовут Лянь Сян. Приятно познакомиться. И начнем, сцена номер три! «Герои и Злодей начинают решающий бой!»  
Она улыбнулась закрепленной в углу камере.


	7. ХИМИКО

В общем-то, как Мака и думала, все это оказалось банальной ловушкой.  
Что, общем-то, было логично — но не совсем понятно. С одной стороны, тактика разделения сильнейшего повелителя и двух Кос Смерти была довольно ясна, с другой, в ограниченном пространстве стоило запереть именно профессора Штейна, если подумать. Тот был опасен, с оружием или без, в его отсутствие отряд потерял бы значительную часть силы. Может, ведьме требовалось убить их?..  
Но почему?  
Лишить Шибусен двух Кос Смерти? С одной стороны, тоже логично, но с другой — это не имело смысла. Не само убийство, то, что ведьма в одиночку сунулась сюда против них двоих, пусть и с кучей марионеток. Даже с ее силами это было абсолютное самоубийство. Но Лянь Сян игралась с ними, убегала от атак, лишь вяло отвечала — что-то явно скрывала. Значит, рассудила Мака, надо было убить ее до того, как она воплотит свой план в жизнь. Или вернет в бой то странное существо, что контролировало людей снаружи барьера и убитую ведьму...  
Ее обезглавленное тело все еще лежало на земле, но слишком сильно отвлекаться на него было нельзя.  
Место, в котором их заперли, напоминало бетонную многоэтажную коробку. Тут было где порезвиться, но для нормального боя было слишком тесно, а потому Мака, крикнув отцу что-то не слишком разборчивое, лишь привлекая внимание, приготовилась броситься прочь, на крышу, где можно было развернуться. Ей уже приходилось сталкиваться с проблемой слишком длинной косы в узких коридорах, а потому повторять подобные подвиги она не хотела — во-первых, это было опасно, во-вторых, это было очень глупо. Хотя в ее личном рейтинге неприятностей она сначала поставила бы второе, а затем только первое.  
Кровь продолжала капать с ножа в руках у Сян, и она, улыбнувшись, взмахнула оружием на манер дирижерской палочки:  
— Я Лянь Сян, а это — Магорезка. Та самая, которую создал Эйбон.  
Повисла неловкая пауза.  
Пока Спирит смотрел на Сян с какой-то странной смесью раздражения и удивления, Мака лишь сконфуженно покривила лицо. Она чувствовала, что Соул тоже был не в восторге — они, вроде как, пришли сюда за древним оружием, а не за каким-то дурацким ножиком с не менее дурацким названием.  
«Магорезка!.. Хотя чего я ожидала от приятеля того, кто предложил назвать наш отряд Шибусятами!»  
Заметив это, Сян нахмурила брови и потрясла ножом:  
— Нет, ну! Это вроде как важный момент, все такое! Сделайте шокированные лица, а не вот эти вот! — когда ничего не поменялось, Сян разочарованно цокнула. — Вижу, вы не из тех ребят, что любят болтать. Н-да, вы меня разочаровываете. Я вырежу эту сцену после съемки и даже не включу ее в смешные дубли.  
Когда рядом с ней со свистом промелькнула сталь, Сян сделала удивленное лицо и пригнулась, после чего за несколько прыжков отскочила назад. Дистанцию между ней и Спиритом — тот не церемонился и выпустил из запястья острое черное лезвие — впрочем, ничуть не уменьшилась, и, явно заподозрив, что стоит этому продолжиться, и в смешные дубли включат уже ее смерть, ведьма выхватила из появившегося у нее за спиной хвоста длинный тонкий меч с красивой рукояткой и заблокировала удар.  
Вышло скорее не очень, ее быстро теснили, и Сян, хмурясь, цыкнула.  
— Ой-ой-ой! Нет уж, с тобой я тягаться не буду, ты меня убьешь! — резко пригнувшись вперед, так, что лезвие едва не прошлось ей по макушке, Сян сделала бросок вперед, и, перекатившись, рявкнула куда-то в темноту. — Джонни! Потанцуй с гостем, а то он снесет мне голову!  
Откуда-то из темноты донеслось тихое ворчание, и из глубин коридоров полезла безвольная толпа. В отличие от массовки внизу эти, кажется, были ребятами посерьезней — во всяком случае, они походили на сплоченную банду в футбольных майках. Выглядело довольно угрожающе и глупо, но Мака, оценив поведение ведьмы, решила, что этого все же стоит опасаться — той определенно нравились необычные решения, но менее смертельными их это не делало.  
Обезглавленное тело ведьмы на полу тоже зашевелилось и поднялось. Даже без души внутри тела, оно было способно двигаться... Та ярко сияла, лежа на полу, и Мака подумала, что это походило на вынужденный резонанс. Только сейчас так вынуждали тело двигаться дальше, обманывая и заставляя то верить в отсутствие собственной смерти.  
Оказавшись рядом со Спиритом, Мака нахмурилась. Если бы тут был Штейн, было бы гораздо проще. Не то, что она не верила в свои силы, но оказываться в таком положении, где у одного из оружий не было повелителя, ей как-то не нравилось.  
Смотря на толпу с ухмылкой, Сян прыснула в кулак.  
— Спортивные фанаты — самые опасные в мире ребята! Боже, Джонни, ну ты и гений.  
— Спасибо, куколка, — отозвалась одна из марионеток.  
— Убей этих тупорылых идиотов, или я сейчас сам вылезу и начну бить им морды! — в отражении появилось перекошенное от возмущения лицо Соула, и Мака шикнула на него.  
Ну, то есть, она разделяла его мнение, но...  
Духовные колебания вокруг изменились, и Мака поняла, что перед ними уже стояла не Сян — лишь ее клон. Неизвестно, когда она успела убежать, но ее присутствие четко ощущалось на этажах выше. Был ли это ее очередной план, или она просто планировала разделить их?.. Был ли смысл — разделяться? Конечно, втроем они бы быстро уничтожили всех фанатов — под этим, Мака, конечно же имела в виду спасение бедолаг от чужого контроля — а затем догнали бы и ведьму, но что-то внутри подсказывало, что ждать их она не собиралась.  
Наверное, чувство логики. Оно, бывало, иногда пробуждалось.  
Почувствовав чужое присутствие за спиной, Мака сузила глаза — и нахмурилась сильнее, когда услышала тихие слова:  
— Иди на крышу.  
— И бросить тебя тут?!  
Марионетки бросились вперед, и первому из них, верзиле в цветастой майке, Мака заехала рукояткой прямо по челюсти — так, что даже Соул присвистнул. Скажи ей кто полгода назад, когда еще Асуру никто не запер в коробке черной крови, что она будет испытывать проблемы в разборках со спортивными фанатами, Мака бы рассмеялась этому идиоту в лицо. А теперь-то это было так! И убивать нельзя...  
Что-то внутри подсказывало, что даже если она убьет парочку, то ничего страшного не будет — таковы уж излишки профессии, но самой марать руки не хотелось. Тем более, что под чужим контролем скрывались простые люди. Проблема.  
Сзади раздался хруст и звук падения, а затем голос Спирита послышался вновь:  
— Без повелителя я сейчас мало что смогу с ней сделать, — он сделал паузу, — _быстро_ и эффективно, поэтому разберись один на один, а я очищу этаж.  
Хотелось возразить. Но.  
— ... хорошо.  
Мака нахмурилась, после чего бросила осторожно:  
— Все будет в порядке?  
— Ты во мне сомневаешься?  
Спирит ответил ей своей типичной неровной улыбкой, и Мака на мгновение застопорилась, прежде чем ответить. Конечно она не сомневалась — и не как за отца, но за оружие Шинигами, но... Все равно что-то было неспокойно. После того, как Сян использовала свой дурацкий ножик особенно. Даже на темном пиджаке пятно крови начало сильно выделяться, и, заметив направление ее взгляда, Спирит развернулся к ней лицом и хмыкнул.  
— Бывало и хуже. Иди.  
Тон был теплым, но возражения явно не принимались.  
Но что-то не давало Маке покоя... Она не видела, как папа сражается — то есть, по-настоящему, на поле битвы они были лишь один раз, на Луне. Ну, может два, еще тогда, в Италии, со Штейном. Но их противником была Хрона, которой атаки были что комариные укусы. Решение убить ее не выглядело странным, ей эта угроза была не страшнее пустого звука. Мама рассказывала об их охотах из прошлого редко, в основном жалуясь на перелеты, сам Спирит тоже отмазывался, лишь нервно смеясь — в основном потому, что самое интересное происходило во время напарничества со Штейном, а об этом времени он предпочитал не говорить, явно.  
Но что было после того, как они с Силь убили ведьму?  
Он ведь так и не отреагировал на гибель парня из внутреннего отдела, хотя Маку и Соула перекосило от зрелища.  
В конце концов, папа просто старше и опытней, напомнила себе Мака. Он наверняка видел зрелища и похуже, а отвлекаться в бою на сантименты — себе дороже.  
— Ты же не собираешься их убить, да? Они просто люди... Кид не одобрил бы.  
Оглянувшись на мгновение, она поняла, что на нее не смотрят. Да и некогда было.  
Но, даже когда она рванула к дверному проему, за которым скрылась Сян, ответа она так и не услышала.

— Вообще-то, я не планировала вас разделять. Если ты об этом. Я вообще не планировала, что ты за мной пойдешь, мне просто не хочется попасть под раздачу. Но тебя не обманешь!.. Черт, очередное клише. Два врага на крыше. Хуже не придумаешь.  
Сян стояла перед вентиляцией, уперев руку в бок — она выглядела недовольно, но никуда не отступала. Какая самонадеянность, но то, что она не бросалась в бой сразу же, Маке нравилось. Просто потому, что эта миссия начинала утомлять, и отсутствие сражения было лучше, чем...  
Как это можно было назвать? Попыткой убить имитацию? Сян была менталистом, даже хороший контроль души не особо помогал от ее чар.  
— Ты довольно откровенна для ведьмы.  
Магический барьер отделял бетонную коробку от внешнего мира, заставляя все вокруг идти легкой дрожью. Словно отражение в воде, по которой шли круги. Стараясь не смотреть на размытые очертания того места, где сейчас профессор Штейн с остальными разбирались с уловкой в виде толпы марионеток, Мака поджала губы и вцепилась пальцами в рукоять косы крепче.  
Ей хотелось поскорее разораться со всем этим. А она-то себе воображала миссию вместе с Сильваной!.. Что увидит мать в бою в полной красе, что та тоже станет свидетелем их с Соулом дуэта. А в итоге обе находились слишком далеко, и теперь Мака и вовсе угодила в ловушку. Глупую и очевидную.  
Это ведь было клише, верно? То, что не любила эта Сян.  
— Черт возьми, подруга, ты права. Но какое эффективное!  
— Не читай мои мысли, — скривившись, пробормотала Мака.  
Она не почувствовала момента, когда ведьма успела подсоединиться к ее душе своими цепкими лапками, и резонанс мгновенно разорвал эту связь. Ненадолго, очевидно, но возможность избежать его хотя бы на мгновение давала некоторое преимущество.  
В отражении лезвия проявилось блеклое изображение Соула. Он выразительно смотрел на Маку, явно желая ей намекнуть, что вот, пора — разберись с ведьмой! Она ведь не так сильна физически, она ведь наверняка слабее Арахны! Если уж Арахну вне тела они смогли убить, то такую слабачку — тем более!  
Вновь ощущение чужого присутствия в своей голове...  
— Эй, обзываться — некрасиво, — цокнула Сян и перешагнула с ноги на ногу. — Прости, Мака-тян, но так сложно удержаться. У тебя интересные мысли. Даже довольно приятные. Я люблю людей, что сомневаются и много размышляют, обычно они интереснее других. Особенно чем тот твой приятель, оружие Шинигами... Кто он, твой отец? Ого-ого!  
Хлопнув в ладоши, Сян улыбнулась — зубы у нее были острыми, как у Соула, отчего она лишь больше напоминала лисицу.  
— О-о-о! В тебе течет кровь оружия? А сама обернуться не можешь?  
— Как-то не доводилось.  
— Жаль, такой-то потенциал!..  
— Если вы не прекратите болтать, я дезертирую с битвы и отправлюсь к твоему папаше, — взвыл Соул, явно намекая, что пора бы и честь знать.  
Мака неодобрительно взглянула на него, в душе же глубоко соглашаясь. Сян тоже недовольно потрясла головой, после чего продемонстрировала один из своих хвостов. Явно намекала, что к атаке готова, но была еще не прочь почесать языком.  
— Пацан, у нас тут девичьи разговоры. Не мешай.  
— В задницу их себе засуньте! Два трепла! Совсем не круто! Я что, Косой Смерти становился для того, чтобы вы тут по душам разговаривали?!  
Так, ну это уже переходило все рамки. Резко опустив на Соула очень недовольный взгляд, Мака нервно дернула бровью, после чего покосилась на Сян и громко — намеренно — поинтересовалась:  
— Я заплачу десять баксов, если ты ткнешь его этой Магорезкой.  
— Двадцать, — мгновенно отреагировала Сян. Голос ее звучал по-деловому.  
Подыгрывала она отменно, конечно.  
— Пятнадцать, и я сама пну его под коленку, — бросила Мака, и, вместе с Сян, они заулыбались.  
— По рукам!  
Стояли бы они рядом, точно пожали бы друг другу руки. Но вместо этого Мака перехватила косу поудобнее и вошла в резонанс, отделяя свои мысли за непреодолимой преградой. И, зная об этом, Соул зашептал ей на ухо:  
— Эта ведьма ткнула твоего папашу заточкой в спину, а ты тут шутишь! Тебе стоит поменьше общаться с Блэк Старом, я явно чувствую влияние низших умов на высшие.  
Все хорошо, подумала Мака и бросилась вперед. Она была уверена, что такая рана уж точно не помешает папе разобраться со всем и подняться к ним. Он был безалаберным, но вместе с тем — оружием самой Смерти. На эту должность просто так не назначают — и на луне она хорошо убедилась, что если ситуация требовала того, то тот мог прекратить вести себя инфантильно.  
А эта рана...  
«Бывало и хуже».  
Нет, все точно будет хорошо. Мака была _уверена_.  
Они вдвоем бросились вперед, и, на бегу, Сян рассыпалась на трех. В руках у одной был меч, у второй — лук, а третья же держала в руках оружие Эйбона.  
Лезвие косы с противным скрежетом прошлось по ножу, после чего Мака, совершив оборот косой, пинком выбила меч из рук фальшивки позади. Очень слабо она ощущала, что настоящей лисицей была та, что держала в руках лук — или, во всяком случае, так говорило ей восприятие, но все трое атаковали одновременно, и отвлечься на одну было проблематично, тем более на ту, что стояла дальше всех. Глупо было стрелять из лука с близкой дистанции.  
Выбитое из рук оружие покатилось по земле, но почти мгновенно притянулось в руки той копии, что держала в руках Магорезку. Сян атаковала с двух рук — она двигалась очень уверено, словно в резонансе, словно всю жизнь тренировалась с мечом в руках — только вот точно так не выглядела.  
Впрочем, бой с Асурой здорово закалил, а потому Мака с легкостью ушла от атак, попутно успев отбить пущенные в спину стрелы. Те отдавались неприятной болью с каждым заблокированным ударом, но Мака, сдержав эмоции, отбила их и, пригнувшись, тем самым не дав полоснуть себя по горлу, бросилась вперед.  
Меч мгновенно оказался в руках у лисицы с луком, и Мака зло поджала губы. Как же раздражало! Она резко отбила удар в сторону, отчего Сян отшатнулась, но снести ей голову не успела — точнее, смогла, но на ее месте оказалась фальшивка. Сзади раздалось злое шипение, и Сян с ножом Эйбона чуть согнулась, стирая с губ кровь.  
Значит, восприятие все же обманули. Ничему нельзя было верить. Ни зрению, ни духовным колебаниям. Даже при резонансе... Или это был не морок, как ранее? Не зря же у ведьмы на губах была кровь.  
— Давай воспользуемся сетью Арахны во время Охотника на Демонов, — заговорщически зашептал Соул. — Это наверняка здорово облегчит нам поиск настоящей гадины.  
— Она дала тебе добро?..  
Мака мельком слышала об успехах в стажировке Соула — что тот наконец сумел поговорить с ведьмой, но не более.  
— Я попрошу ее, — уверенно заявил тот, и отражение его скрылось в лезвии.  
Оставалось надеяться, что это поможет.  
И, пока Соул не ворчал о бесполезности разговоров во время боя, Мака решила воспользоваться этим. От ее следующей широкой атаки все три лисицы уклонились, лучница выпустила несколько стрел — но от них Мака попросту ушла, прыгнув вперед, и, упершись рукой в пол, перевернулась в воздухе. Что-то ей не хотелось ловить эти выстрелы.  
Даже с лисьим мороком восприятие душ здорово помогало уходить от смертельных атак, но, все же, не защищало полностью — когда две копии бросились на нее с ножом и мечом, войдя в такую синхронизацию, что Маке не оставили окно для атаки, лишь на защиту, лучница навела на нее стрелу и выпустила — в тот самый момент, когда уйти было невозможно, а блокировала она другие атаки. Мака, впрочем, все же успела отклонить голову за секунду до того, как стрела пробила бы ей лоб, но...  
Ухо начало жутко жечь — стрелы у Сян были опасными. Скорее всего от такого даже останется шрам — но вместе с разрезанным кончиком уха Мака почувствовала, что ей срезало часть волос. И не без того жиденький хвостик оказался отсечен начисто. Сян присвистнула, а появившийся в отражении Соул гаркнул:  
— Мака!  
— Все... Все в порядке.  
Она закусила нижнюю губу.  
Нет, все был не «в порядке». Она слишком долго игралась с этой ведьмой. Битва с Арахной тоже была продолжительной и выматывающей, но то была древняя ведьма, создательница демонического оружия — с ней _нормально_ было сражаться долго. А Сян? Вряд ли ей была даже сотня лет.  
Отражение вновь было пусто, и, решив наконец, что пора, Мака прямо спросила:  
— Вы собираетесь воскресить Кишина вновь? Уничтожить этим ножичком тюрьму из черной крови? Она же создана из Брю, а это магический артефакт... Зачем?!  
Лянь Сян говорила, что не любила клише. Скорее всего сейчас она ничего не ответит — это было бы логично. С ее стороны. Но иногда Мака терялась в догадках, какое направление выберет ведьма. Иногда казалось, что она хваталась за ту возможность, что удивит больше всего.  
Несколько прямых атак не попали по своей цели — значит, дело было определенно в мече, что держала лисица в руке — и Сян, резво уклонившись, отпрыгнула в сторону. Только сейчас Мака поняла, что все это время слышала назойливый звон на фоне, и его источником оказались небольшие колокольчики на конце косички ведьмы.  
Остановившись, Сян вдруг нахмурилась — но не шуточно, почти серьезно, после чего надменно проговорила:  
— Асура? — Сян вскинула бровь. — Зачем мне этот придурок? От него же никакого толку, он всего боится, и вообще — _плоть_ Шинигами, боже упаси с таким связываться. Если дура Арахна хотела это сделать, то я не удивлена. Восемьсот лет провести в виде кучки пауков, у любого крыша поедет.  
Хотя, кажется, Арахна не только за этим гонялась, но и за желанием стать богиней всего сущего... Впрочем, все равно глупое желание.  
Соул в образе косы зашелся в кашле, явно не желая, чтобы кое-кто услышал столь грубое упоминание себя, а Мака озадаченно уставилась на ведьму. Сян же смотрела на нее с легкой ироничной улыбкой, явно не понимая причину ее ступора.  
Чуть подумав — и постучав для пущего эффекта пальцем по виску — Сян вдруг закивала с серьезным видом и протянула тоном, таким, словно только что нашла ответ на самую древнюю загадку человечества:  
— Ох-х-х! Я понимаю, о чем ты. Нет, Асура — это дохлый номер, подруга.  
— Тогда зачем тебе Магорезка?.. — ошеломленно поинтересовалась Мака.  
На этом ее догадки терялись. Стать богом? Сян не выглядела как та, кто к такому стремился. Захватить власть? Тоже нет, тем более с такими ненадежными союзниками, как Кат Ши. Но тогда зачем?..  
— Я просто не люблю вас, ублюдков, что поделили мир пополам, — перехватив Магорезку в руке, Сян провернула ее. — Шабаш и Шибусен. Ваши любопытные носы везде, вы все стараетесь подстроить под себя. Нет ничего хуже, чем те, кто контролирует других и прикрывается справедливостью и законами.  
Голос ее звучал очень холодно, не так, как до этого. Скривив рот, Мака фыркнула.  
— И ты так спокойно говоришь мне об этом? Не боишься, что я донесу все до Шинигами?  
— И что он сделает с этой информацией? — передразнив ее тон, спросила Сян. — Объявит на меня охоту? Ничего не изменится. Считай это экспозицией. Хорошие противники должны знать о мотивации друг друга. Теперь ты хотя бы не будешь думать, что я, шутка-то какая, хочу воскресить Асуру.  
Подняв голову кверху, Сян взглянула на черную луну, и Мака ненароком проследила за ней. Сейчас они явно сделали перерыв в бое — для той самой экспозиции — поэтому она могла позволить себе такую глупость. Отчего-то было понятно, что Сян не планировала убивать ее... Но почему? Зачем она тянула время?  
— Я люблю этот мир! Кока-Колу, придорожные забегаловки, сериалы по спутниковым каналам! — Сян бросила многозначительный взгляд через плечо. — Зачем мне разрушать его? Если останется одно пепелище, то и жить будет скучно. Ты так не думаешь?  
Поразительно мудрая мысль для ведьмы, стремившейся к хаосу.  
Развернувшись к Маке вновь, она вздохнула.  
— Ладно, хватит объяснения мотивации злодея на сегодня.  
И одна из ее копий выпустила несколько стрел.  
Они вновь столкнулись в дикой пляске, где музыкой был скрежет металла. И чем дольше они бились, тем больше Маке не нравилось это — то, что простое оружие ведьмы могло противостоять Косе Смерти. В чем тогда был смысл скармливать оружию сотню душ, включая ведьминскую, если простая зачарованная железка могла противостоять им на равных?  
Полная глупость.  
Она даже не удивилась, когда Сян услышала эти мысли.  
— О-о-о, нет, Мака-тян. Это не простая зачарованная железка.  
Лезвие косы едва не снесло ей голову, и Сян звонко рассмеялась — хотя было видно, что ей не нравилось столь близкая опасность. Видимо, это было настоящее тело. Они так часто менялись...  
— Знаешь, как сделать самое лучшие недемоническое оружие? Бездушный кусок металла, равный вам, слугам Шинигами?  
Голос Сян звучал настолько вкрадчиво, что даже ее типичное веселое амплуа спало.  
Она с легкостью уклонилась от довольно небрежной атаки — Маке хотелось лишь заставить ее замолчать, от этих речей начинала болеть голова — и, сделав несколько прыжков назад, уходя на достаточно далекую дистанцию, замерла. Она смотрела на противницу хищным внимательным взглядом, и стоило Маке сделать шаг вперед, как ведьма вновь сорвалась с места и пустилась с ней в смертельный вальс по кругу.  
Она была довольно резвой, если подумать.  
Провернув косу в руке, Мака сжала рукоять крепче — безмолвно они с Соулом начали резонанс. Сначала тяжело было сделать это без слов, но чем дольше они тренировались, тем проще было понять чувства напарника. Профессор Штейн говорил, что с любым можно было войти в резонанс, если захотеть. Принудительный, он держался хуже, но все еще работал.  
Когда рядом копии Сян бросились наутек, а затем — прямо на Маку, та нахмурилась. Вся это странное поведение, игры, все это было так... по-лисьему. Все же, ведьмы действительно оправдывали свой тотем. Как Медуза была холодной и скользкой натурой, так и Сян — хитрой и лживой.  
— Ты просто отвлекаешь нас, верно? — холодно бросила Мака.  
Их задерживали тут. Сян не пыталась убить их, хотя наверняка могла бы — если с легкостью прикончила парня из внутреннего подразделения. Зачем-то она выжидала... вместе с той тварью, как она назвала ее? Джонни? Это имя показалось жутко знакомым... но, с другой стороны, она тщательно рассмотрела напарника матери за поездку в Детройт, и никаких следов чужого контроля на нем не обнаружила. Значит, совпадение? Она надеялась.  
В руках у каждой фальшивки было свое оружие. Лук и клинок. Сама же Сян —настоящая, видимо на этот раз — продолжала держать в руке вещь, обозванную Магорезкой — то самое оружие Эйбона, за которым они сюда явились. Было ли оно и правда настолько опасным, как говорил папа? Или все это были предосторожности Шибусена, как было с Вечным Двигателем? Не то, что его сейчас использовали...  
Бросившись вперед, к настоящей Сян — та присвистнула, когда Мака за один прыжок оказалась рядом — повелительница занесла косу и резво ударила ею по ведьме. Эта атака должна была разделить ее тело пополам, но вместо этого со стальным скрежетом прошлось по чему-то — и Мака увидела, как в руке у настоящей Сян появилось бронзовое зеркало. Лисица отчего-то нахмурилась — наверняка причиной послужил темный след на поверхности, появившийся из-за атаки. Впрочем, та все еще ушла мимо, и, не дав ударить себя или Соула Магорезкой — отчего-то все внутри просто кричало о том, что нельзя было дать ведьме совершить атаку ею, нельзя было дать коснуться...  
Даже за пятнадцать баксов.  
Когда они отпрыгнули в разные стороны, Сян покачала головой. Она вздохнула.  
— Я просто пытаюсь наладить атмосферу. Знаешь, не круто, когда перед тобой дебютирует новый враг, все такое, но он просто молчит и зло пучит глаза. То есть, это, конечно, довольно необычно... — лезвие прошло сквозь нее, и Мака поняла, что это была иллюзия. Новой волны резонанса хватило, чтобы сбросить лисий морок. — Так, слушай!.. В любом случае, я просто болтаю. Или это запрещено?  
— Болтаешь и отвлекаешь, — кивнула Мака.  
— Болтаю и отвлекаю, — согласилась ведьма. — Хотя я бы назвала это антрактом. Знаешь, как в фильмах — красивая сцена боя перед сюжетным поворотом.  
Последующий удар разрезал балку, и Сян, стоящая у другой — вновь с помощью морока — тихо присвистнула и хлопнула в ладоши. Ее клон выпустил несколько стрел, и Мака отбила их — хотя каждое их прикосновение к лезвию отдавалось острой волной боли. Не такой, чтобы упасть на колено, конечно же, но жутко неприятной — даже Соул зашипел.  
С этим луком было что-то не так. Стрелы не были ими в настоящем понимании — больше походило на то, чем стреляли сестры Томпсон. Но значило ли это, что в руках у фальшивки было демоническое оружие?..  
Почему же тогда не ощущалось души?  
Мертвый кусок металла, равный вам, слугам Шинигами... На Маку снизошло страшное озарение.  
— Погоди, этот лук!.. И меч...  
— Значит, слушала! Благодарный зритель из Шибусена, спасибо-спасибо!  
Шаркнув ножкой, Сян медленно подняла руку и указала пальцем на косу в руках у Маки, после чего томным низким голосом, пробирающим до самых костей, произнесла:  
— Так знаешь? Надо просто убить оружие, когда оно находится в своей нечеловеческой форме. Тогда оно сохранит все свойства, с ним даже можно будет вступать в резонанс... Но оно будет мертво. Неживой кусок стали.  
Широко улыбнувшись, Сян сложила руки у груди и романтичным тоном пробормотала:  
— Негниющая плоть, застывшая во времени!.. Величие во всей ее красе!  
— Она чокнутая, — прошипел Соул и мелькнул в отражении. — Отсеки ей голову, наконец! Хватит играться!  
— Это сложнее, чем ты думаешь... — прошипела сквозь зубы Мака.  
Когда ведьма появилась прямо перед ней — буквально за секунду — она стушевалась на мгновение. И Сян протянула руку к Соулу с таким видом, словно лишь одно прикосновение делало ее обладателем чего-то заветного.  
Ее рука медленно коснулась рукояти косы, а пальцы нежно провели по лезвию. Оставляя на стали окровавленный след, Сян негромким голосом произнесла, но так, что даже столь тихий шепоток прозвучал до жути угрожающе:  
— Хотела бы я себе такое оружие из Косы Смерти... — после чего заглянула в глаза Маке. — Как думаешь, твой напарник пойдет мне? Или, может, оружие самого Шинигами?..  
От этих слов Маку передернуло.  
Когда ее рука чуть не оказалась отделена от тела, Сян с легким смешком сделала кульбит в воздухе и отскочила назад. Двигалась она слишком ловко, это начинало утомлять — привыкши к неповоротливым и глупым противникам, Мака всегда впадала в легкое удивление при виде иных. Так врасплох застигла ее Хрона при первом знакомстве. Но Асура по сути был тем же медленным и неповоротливым противником. Ему просто не надо было быть быстрым.  
Сян же...  
В любом случае, это было неважно. Она не собиралась отдавать ради экспериментов никого этой ведьме, и уж тем более не хотела даже думать о том, что кто-то мог использовать их трупы таким варварским методом. Это так бесило Маку, что Соулу пришлось прикрикнуть, чтобы она отвлеклась:  
— Хватит думать о чуши!  
В кои-то веки он был прав.  
— Я _всегда_ прав, потому что я крут, а теперь хватит отвлекаться! — разгневанно отозвалась коса.  
Иногда слишком тесный резонанс доставлял некоторые неудобства...  
Надеюсь, все будет хорошо, подумалось Маке. Оттягивание времени, Сян, не гнавшаяся за Кишином... Это был новый виток безумия, но не того, что нес собой Асура — не страх, а что-то иное. Так оно и рождалось. У каждой эпохи был свой злодей. Мака надеялась, что она предотвратит рождение нового до того, как тот станет слишком опасным для остального мира. Все же, человеку в жизни хватает сполна спасти мир лишь один раз.  
Спасти мир, но не друга.  
Не Хрону.  
— Как думаешь, твой старик там справляется? — вдруг осторожно поинтересовался Соул.  
Он явно хотел отвлечь ее от столь тоскливых мыслей.  
Обернувшись на мгновение — что едва не стоило ей пропущенного удара — Мака опасливо покосилась на лестницу вниз. Она была уверена, что он справлялся... справлялся бы, не пырни его ножом ведьма. Но дыхание его души ощущалось на этажах внизу, и не было похоже, что с ним было что-то не так. Кроме уже упомянутой дырки в боку.  
С другой стороны, Маку начинало волновать, что она ощущала лишь _его_ душу, и ничью иную. Словно там внизу больше никого и не было.  
Она вздрогнула.  
— Он поднимается.  
А затем, услышала шаги на лестнице.  
Даже Лянь Сян замерла, вглядываясь в темноту — и Мака поняла, что _пора_. Соул охнул от неожиданности, когда она вновь использовала резонанс, вынужденный. Лезвие преобразилось, и, бросившись вперед, Мака ударила не по ведьме, а прямо под ней — заставляя крышу обрушиться, а саму Сян с диким криком попасть под бетон и металл. Это точно не убьет ее — Мака видела, как та использовала зеркало — но задержит на некоторое время. И, отвернувшись от дыры в полу, она сделала шаг по направлению к лестнице.  
Там уже виднелся чужой силуэт.  
Внизу не ощущалось ничьего присутствия...  
Мака вздрогнула, когда отец вышел под тусклый свет детройтского солнца. Небо заволокло тучами, словно в предвкушении предстоявшей бойни. И, когда Спирит вышел из темного коридора окончательно, она увидела, что рука — он сжимал ее в кулак и обратно — у него была в чем-то липком и красном... Только спустя секунду она осознала, что это было. И почему-то это ввергло ее в шок, хотя где-то глубоко в душе Мака понимала, что так и должно было случиться.  
Шибусен мог позволить себе быть жестоким, когда требовалось разобраться.  
Смерть десятка ради спасения миллионов.  
Кид мог привнести новую философию с началом своей эпохи, но большинство все еще работало под лозунгами старого Шинигами, достаточно отдалившегося от человечества, чтобы отправлять на убой сотни детей.  
Через резонанс Мака ощутила, как крепко сжал ее руку Соул — пусть и не по-настоящему.  
— Это кровь?..  
Абсолютно монотонным голосом Спирит, даже не взглянув на нее, ответил:  
— Не моя.  
— _Папа_.  
После этого вздрогнул уже он и обернулся, посмотрев на нее скорее ошеломленно, и, нахмурившись, Мака поджала губы.  
— Прости, — пробормотал он. — Твои волосы...  
— Все в порядке? — прервала она его.  
Почему-то Маке казалось, что ответ она услышит ложный. И, когда Спирит взглянул на свою руку, вновь сжав кулак, он вздохнул. И наваждение спало — словно перед ней вновь стоял ее типичный папа, тот самый, что так глупо поступал при встречах с ней. Что так глупо пытался наладить связь после ухода Силь. Что так...  
... глупо присылал открытки.  
— Все в порядке, — неловко улыбнулся он.  
«Насколько все может быть в порядке с дыркой в боку», — отвлеченно подумалось Маке. Она лишь озадаченно взглянула на него, после чего, коснувшись своего лица рукой, пробормотала растерянно:  
— У тебя кровь из носа.  
— Что?..  
Зеркально повторив ее действия, Спирит отрешенным взглядом посмотрел на оставшуюся на пальцах кровь.  
В такое мгновение Лянь Сян могла броситься на них и атаковать, но она, продолжая чертыхаться, выбиралась из завала. Последние слова донеслись и до нее, и, резко вскинув голову, она внимательным взглядом уставилась на них — хотя скорее даже хищным. Настоящая лисица, подумалось Маке. Словно вышла на охоту.  
Поднявшись на ноги, она взглянула на них снизу вверх — с места обвала — после чего сузила глаза и по-лисьему улыбнулась. Хотя выглядело это скорее как звериный оскал.  
— Даже семья не уничтожит в тебе убийцу? Меньшего от оружия Шинигами я и не ожидала. Убил бедолаг так жестоко.  
— Прекращай этот пустой треп, — стерев кровь пальцем, Спирит хмыкнул. — Только время зря тянешь.  
— О-о-ох, нет, я тяну время не просто так.  
Провернув в руке Магорезку, Сян коснулась ее лезвия пальцем и провела по нему, остановившись на самом кончике. И, взглянув на трех палачей, пришедших по ее душу, исказила губы в хищном оскале и невинным тоном произнесла:  
— _Уже_ не тяну. Ты не заметил?.. _Оно_ начало действовать.  
И, в ту секунду, когда Сян легко и просто рассмеялась, когда Мака недоуменно вскинула бровь, когда Соул лишь беззвучно зашептал что-то, когда... Рядом раздался кашель, и на землю брызнуло несколько алых капель. Резко покосившись в сторону, она увидела, как Спирит отстраненным пустым взглядом смотрел на свою руку — дрожащую, всю в крови.  
Уже его.  
— Оружие Эйбона. Меч-Рассекающий-Магию.  
Голос Сян звучал далеко, вкрадчиво и сладко, подобно патоке. Закончилась пора, когда она вела себя забавно и дружелюбно — и теперь Мака видела по-настоящему, что перед ней была ведьма. Та, на которую Шабаш вполне справедливо открыл охоту.  
Оторвав взгляд от отца, Мака медленно перевела его на Лянь Сян.  
А та, смотря на них снизу вверх, выглядела торжественно, и, разведя руки в стороны, громко объявила:  
— В конце концов, ваша способность обращаться в оружие идет именно от магии, от ведьмы, чья смерть от рук Арахны послужила рождением вашему роду. Но, кажется, на Кос Смерти оно влияет еще одним способом... Кто бы мог подумать... Что спустя столько лет... _Она_ вернется!  
После этого Мака почувствовала, как оттолкнули ее в сторону.  
И затем произошла вспышка.  
Закрыв лицо руками, Мака отшатнулась. Она чувствовала, что Соул захотел превратиться — но крепко сжала рукоять, дав понять, что не стоит. Если Лянь Сян могла лишить способности превращаться в оружие... Но что же с папой? Что же с папой? Что же...  
Медленно она раскрыла глаза и _увидела_.  
Отец был цел, он смотрел вперед — ошеломленным взглядом, а позади него, в другую сторону, шла _она_.  
Лицо ее было сокрыто за белой лисьей маской, которую она медленно сорвала. С тихим стуком та упала в бетонную крошку.  
Едва ли выше Маки; в черном роскошном одеянии традиционного японского покрова. Золотые вставки сверкали даже под тусклым солнцем так ярко, что почти слепили. Волосы были заплетены в несколько кос, собранных позади в незамысловатую прическу — темные, у кончиков они приобретали яркий рыжий цвет. Тонкая, бледная, с подведенными алым губами...  
Благоговейный ужас, вот что Мака испытывала.  
Такой же, что и перед Арахной. Когда знаешь, что перед тобой стоит кто-то древний, уже слишком далекий от человечности.  
И глаза, конечно же. Желтые, почти золотые. С несколькими кольцами. У нее был пугающий мрачный взгляд, пробиравший до самой души.  
Это была ведьма. Без сомнения. От ее души шло ужасающее тяжелое давление, и, чувствуя, как во рту пересохло, Мака могла лишь думать о том, что... Как Лянь Сян сказала? Оружие Эйбона иначе влияло на Кос Смерти? Не просто вырезало способность обращаться?..  
Соул говорил, что внутри него теперь жила ведьма. Арахна.  
Неужели этот клинок мог разделить ведьму и ее убийцу?..  
Неужели _это_ чудовище было убито ее родителями много лет назад?  
Словно игнорируя их присутствие, ведьма зашептала тихим разъяренным голосом. Холодным, но полном бурлящей ярости:  
— Ах-х-х-х я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла я так зла...  
Затем, она остановилась.  
Чуть склонив голову набок, ведьма медленно обвела взглядом крышу, чуть задержавшись на Маке с Соулом. После она взглянула на Спирита — и он на нее, и, сузив глаза, она прошептала:  
— Ох-х-х-х, поверить не могу, как долго я была заперта в твоей чертовой пустой голове!  
После чего взмахнула рукой.  
Сверкнул огонь; мгновенно пламя свернулось и приняло форму стального клинка, тонкого и острого, светящегося яркими красками ее ярости — и она ударила им наотмашь. Но клинок лишь рассек остаточное изображение человека перед ней. Мака видела такое уже однажды — значит, отец превращался в оружие.  
Во время трансформации терялась старая форма, но новая не успевала создаться.  
Идеальный момент для ухода. Мгновение неуязвимости.  
Но, в конечном итоге, в оружие он так и не перекинулся — лишь очутился чуть дальше. Из носа продолжала течь кровь, и, смотря на ведьму Спирит лишь недоверчиво покачал головой. Он явно не верил. И Мака не верила тоже — что такое было возможно. Она чувствовала, как затих в руке Соул — он определенно боялся, и она разделяла его ужас целиком и полностью.  
Что будет, если убитые ведьмы вернутся?  
Катастрофа.  
Расщепив меч на сверкнувшее и исчезнувшее пламя, ведьма опустила голову и медленно произнесла:  
— Ах-х-х-х... Это ты, _мальчик_.  
Поначалу Маке показалось, что ведьма обращалась к Соулу — все же, он был единственным тут, кто тянул на подобное звание. Но только вот она даже не смотрела в их сторону, ее взгляд — холодный, пронзительный, полный пугающего и знакомого безумия, пусть даже из-под опущенных ресниц — был прикован к Спириту,  
Склонив голову набок, она произнесла:  
— Давно не виделись. Как дела?  
Но ей никто не ответил. Спирит продолжал смотреть на нее немигающим взором.  
— Я была _так_ сильно занята, пока была мертва. После того, как ты убил меня.  
Медленно подняв голову, ведьма взглянула на своего палача с жутким презрением и такой холодной яростью, что даже Маке стало не по себе — хотя ее не было рядом. Губы у ведьмы были плотно сжаты, а во взгляде пылала мрачная ярость, ужасающая — казалось, лишь стоит ей моргнуть, как золотого цвета глаза раскалятся и приобретут алый оттенок.  
Ведьма со способностями пламени... Тотема лисицы — о чем говорил узор на ее одеянии. Ее маска.  
— Настоящая... Химико... — раздался шепот Сян.  
Та уже сидела на воздуховоде, перекинув ногу на ногу. Она явно не собиралась больше сражаться, лишь наблюдать. С жутчайшим интересом. К этому она и стремилась? Маку объяло жутким гневом.  
Но она не смогла сдвинуться с места, пока рядом стояла _она_. Химико.  
— Думаю, сегодня мы закончим с нашими разногласиями, — произнесла она, и голос ее звенел в тишине. — Раз и навсегда.  
И затем сделала шаг вперед.  
Отстраненно Мака подумала, что лицо Химико показалось ей жутко знакомым.


	8. АМАТЭРАСУ ОМИКАМИ, 01

Солнце краем вышло из-за тяжелых туч. Медленно оно поползло по крыше, словно тоже предвкушая грядущее...  
Из тени медленно появился образ Химико — мрачной, с угнетающим холодным взглядом. Солнечный луч осветил ее, медленно, сверкнув на появившемся в руке пламенном клинке — полностью черном, но изредка вспыхивающем огненными всполохами. При столь блеклом освещении ее лицо казалось почти белым, и лишь раскаленное золото глаз выделялось ярким пятном на фоне бледной кожи. Но сияла она недолго — ровно до той поры, пока солнце не ушло, дав тени поглотить ее окончательно.  
Затаив дыхание, Соул наблюдал за передвижением солнечного луча.  
Был бы он в человеческой форме сейчас — не сумел сдвинуться бы с места. И потому он прекрасно понимал, почему замерла Мака. Во все глаза она смотрела перед собой, на двух человек, и Соул не знал, чего в ее взгляде было больше: ужаса или любопытства. Все оно смешалось в едином порыве, и в голову пришло осознание. Ведь так оно и рождалось — безумие. Из порывов, любопытства, нарушений табу. Им вдвоем следовало бы помочь старшому, а не стоять просто, но ничего с собой — и с Макой — Соул поделать не мог.  
Сян тоже смотрела. На устах ее играла азартная улыбка, а сама она неотрывно смотрела на Химико. Явно ее фаворит. Только вот помогать она явно не собиралась в отличие от. Впрочем, Соул буквально нутром чувствовал, что этой ведьме она не понадобится.  
Медленно солнце переместилось по крыше.  
Оно лишь краем осветило человека напротив ведьмы, проскользнуло буквально за мгновение — но даже так хорошо было видно, насколько темно было лицо Спирита. Они с ведьмой словно зеркально повторяли друг друга. Было в этом что-то определенно забавное, но вместе с тем и пугающее. Соулу вспомнились слова Штейна о том, что Косы Смерти не выбирали ведьм себе на убой — за них это делали незримые покровители, и это заставило его нервно заерзать — пусть и мысленно, в форме оружия особо не пошевелишься. Значит, подбирали так, чтобы выходило идеальное сочетание? Но если между собой и Арахной он мог еще найти нечто общее, любовь к искусству хотя бы, то между этими двумя…  
Хотя, конечно, мало ли чего он не знал.  
— Мака, — шепнул он ей. — Думаю, нам…  
— Да.  
Она оборвала его фразу на середине, но дала понять — готова броситься в бой, когда потребуется.  
Ненароком он перевел взгляд на Сян, опасаясь, что она может подслушать их переговоры. Его мысли. Было бы опасно раскрывать столь наглое вторжение в чужую бойню, но, кажется, Сян это абсолютно не волновало. Она с таким упоением смотрела на Химико и Спирита, что, казалось, сейчас вскочит с места и скажет что-нибудь.  
Но Сян молчала.  
И, через секунду, ведьма и ее палач сорвались.  
Буквально за мгновение. Соул лишь успел моргнуть, как оба они исчезли, и в следующее же мгновение его оглушил звон — два лезвия столкнулись, посыпались искры. Меч Химико медленно раскалялся, приобретая алый цвет, но даже вместе с этим, пугающий, он не мог пробить сталь Косы Смерти. И если ведьма при этом была взбешена, на ее шее пульсировала жилка, пусть лицо и оставалось мрачным — но взгляд пылал — в противовес ей Спирит выглядел почти спокойно. Соул вспомнил рассказы Маки о том дне, когда они впервые столкнулись с Хроной — как пугающе равнодушно выглядел Штейн тогда, и Соулу подумалось, что, как бы не различались оружие и повелитель, в них всегда было нечто похожее.  
Пинок откинул Химико назад, и она отшатнулась — лишь для того, чтобы заблокировать череду следующих ударов. Удар, удар, блок, удар — все, что могла делать ведьма, так это защищаться и отступать назад. Она выглядела жутко разозленной этим, но лишь немо рычала, пока, словно танцуя, уклонялась от выпадов и блокировала их. А Соул, во все глаза глядя на это зрелище, не понимал, как легко Спирит менял трансформировавшуюся часть тела туда и обратно.  
На самом деле, перекинуться было довольно проблематично — то есть, это требовало определенной концентрации. Чем дольше Соул и Мака работали вместе, тем проще это становилось, но для этого все еще требовалось дать себе мысленную установку. Спирит же, тот самый, который вел себя так глупо, что Мака каждый раз скрипела зубами, теперь вызывал у Соула не раздражение, а настоящий страх. Потому что он не привык видеть людей, которые обычно вели себя глупо, вот такими.  
Обмен ударами — тяжело было назвать его таким, скорее это была попытка Химико отбиться от бесконечной череды атак с редкими ответами — продолжался ровно до того, как у ведьмы закончилось терпение. Затем она вспыхнула — почти что буквально, Соулу показалось, что она раскалилась, во всяком случае ее руки начали светиться странным оранжевым светом, искажавшим воздух вокруг — и сделала шаг вперед, словно собиралась ударить Спирита выпадом...  
Но вдруг исчезла с оглушающим громовым звуком.  
В следующую секунду она появилась уже за спиной у Спирита, от нее валил дым, и взгляд ее, бешеный, явно говорил о намерении убить. Она взмахнула рукой, готовясь ударить наотмашь — очень быстрая атака. И, когда Соул крепко стиснул зубы, понимая, что такой удар опасен — потому что у него самого подобный опыт закончился симпатичным шрамом на груди — то...  
Спирит попросту исчез.  
Лезвие прошло сквозь него, не задев — и Соул осознал, что в эту секунду он перебросился в форму оружия. Еще не успев превратиться в косу целиком, но уже потеряв человеческий облик — и клинок рассек лишь остаточное изображение. Химико скривилась и поставила блок мечом в тот самый момент, когда последующий удар прилетел справа.  
Это была странная техника. Превращаться из человека в оружие, а затем почти моментально — обратно.  
Довольно изматывающая, если подумать...  
Раздался еще один громовой грохот — и ведьма переместилась вновь.  
Соул через слабый резонанс чувствовал ужас и шок Маки, замершей не в силах даже двинуться — и сам ощущал нечто подобное. Он не понимал, что это была за ужасающая сила, позволявшая ей так резво скакать в пространстве. Если у ведьм была стихия, то, выходит, она могла прыгать между двумя точками?..  
— Она ведьма пламени, — Соул вздрогнул, когда Сян надула пузырь жвачки. — Она не прыгает в пространстве. Просто разгоняется до такой скорости с помощью огня... Погоди, я не ходячая энциклопедия, думаю, тебе достаточно. Экспозиция хороша в меру.  
— Мака, — шепнул повелительнице Соул, не отводя взгляд от Сян. — Я думаю, нам пора присоединиться. Я, конечно, очень верю в твоего папашу, учитывая, как резво он тут скачет, но если тут такая херня происходит, то...  
Мысленно Мака дала согласие.  
И они использовали резонанс.  
По скорости, конечно, Маке было не сравниться с тем же Блэк Старом — тот, наверное, эту ведьму одолел бы без особых проблем, если бы захотел. Ну, так Соул полагал, во всяком случае. Но она все равно была быстрой, особенно для ведьмы, что была занята обороной. Спирит довольно хорошо чувствовал ее перемещения, видимо, милые последствия столь долгой связи.  
Охотник на Ведьм был почти у шеи ведьмы, и, при лучших обстоятельствах, снес бы ей голову или хотя бы нанес серьезную рану, но что-то вспыхнуло — и Соула с Макой обдало ударной волной от очередного перемещения ведьмы. Химико очутилась прямо над Спиритом и нанесла удар ногой, от которого тот легко уклонился — и под ее каблуком треснул пол.  
Они ударили друг друга еще несколько раз, и, когда Мака вновь бросилась к Химико, обернулись к ней. И Соул вновь подумал о том, что, казалось, слова Штейна не врали. Ведьма и ее Коса Смерти действительно походили друг на друга.  
— Не лезь! — рявкнули они одновременно.  
Только Спирит хотел не втягивать ее.  
Только ведьма была разъярена, что кто-то посторонний лез в ее месть.  
Затем Химико взмахнула рукой и Соул ощутил сильный жар — и в этот самый момент их с Макой снесло яркой огненной волной, затем вспыхнувшей, словно взорвавшись. Резонанс мгновенно разорвало, и Мака покатилась по крыше вновь — в эту секунду Соул превратился в человека и, крепко обняв ее за плечи, не дал ей и дальше биться о твердый щебень. С такой скоростью катиться было довольно больно, и, когда они наконец остановились, он было тяжело вздохнул...  
... и почувствовал...  
Кислород... Кислорода не было!  
Он услышал, как хрипло вздохнула Мака и дернулась вперед, из его объятий. Наверняка хотела отблагодарить, но сейчас было не до этого — потому что Соул осознал, что именно произошло. Ведьма выжгла кислород!.. Конечно, выжженное пятно быстро заполнялось, и спустя несколько секунд они все же сипло вздохнули, но то, что она обладала такими чудовищными способностями...  
Увидев это, Спирит широко распахнул глаза и едва не пропустил удар — еще бы чуть-чуть, и тот снес бы ему голову. Но в последнюю секунду он успел уйти в трансформацию. Впрочем, Химико все равно успела пинком отправить его в полет на добрые несколько метров после возвращения, и, обернувшись, бросилась к нему вновь. Но Спирита, кажется, теперь волновала лишь Мака.  
Это было глупо, подумалось Соулу. Но он все равно прекрасно понимал его как нельзя лучше.  
Вскочив на ноги, Спирит вновь развернулся в ту сторону, куда укатились Соул с Макой, но почти мгновенно был отвлечен последующим ударом Химико. От столкновения лезвий полетели искры, и, рыкнув на ведьму что-то нечленораздельное, крикнул:  
— Мака!  
Перехватив клинок удобнее, Химико не дала ему броситься в их сторону. Надавив, она двинулась вперед, заставив Спирита отшатнуться на шаг назад, после чего зашипела:  
— Семья уничтожила в тебе убийцу. Ты не можешь носить звание оружия Шинигами, пока тебя беспокоит все, что угодно, кроме него.  
— Пора заканчивать это, — прорычала Мака и сжала Соула за руку так крепко, что он даже вздрогнул. — Превращайся.  
И, когда он обернулся косой, она провернула оружие в руке.  
За всем этим с довольной улыбкой наблюдала Сян.  
Определенно, их с Макой вмешательство в бой явно раздражало и отвлекало Химико; ее слаженный уход и перемещения, направленные на убийство Спирита одним ударом перестали быть такими, когда теперь приходилось защищаться от двух противников одновременно. Но одно Соул не понимал — он чувствовал, что ведьма не планирует их убивать, они были явно лишь мошками для нее, раздражающими и не более. В отличие от Спирита, к которому она явно пылала желанием растерзать как можно кровавей.  
В тот момент, когда Мака подобралась к ней ближе всего, когда их лица оказались почти вровень, а повелительница занесла косу для удара — Химико резко повернула голову к ней и сузила глаза.  
— Ты мешаешь, — ледяным тоном проговорила ведьма.  
Затем она дала Маке простого щелбана по лбу — но такого, что ту отшвырнуло прочь на добрые несколько метров.  
Она слетела бы с крыши — даже Соул не успел бы зацепиться в человеческом облике и остановить ее, так быстро это было — если бы ее не схватил за запястье Спирит. Мака изумленно уставилась на него, и Соул мысленно цыкнул.  
«Меня начинает напрягать то, что я слишком многого не знаю об остальных. Если Мари была единственной, кто смогла выбить мир с ведьмой, то мне страшно представить, на что был бы способен _он_ в таком случае...»  
Когда позади отца Маки с громовым раскатом выросла фигура, тот сжал запястье напарницы крепче и рывком закинул ее на крышу — и Мака с Соулом, воспользовавшись резонансом, отбросили Химико в сторону. Та успела выставить клинок для защиты и отъехала на каблуках на добрые несколько метров, после чего остановилась и уставилась на них голодным взглядом.  
— Лучше не вмешивайся, — раздался голос позади, и Соул почувствовал, как вскинула голову Мака.  
Голос ее звучал недовольно.  
— Но ты один! Против нее!  
Было почти забавно, что вечно игнорирующая отца Мака беспокоилась в итоге за него больше, чем он за нее. Ну, _возможно_.  
— Если все пойдет плохо, то у нас будет один труп вместо трех, — с неровной улыбкой произнес Спирит и взглянул на дочь вяло. — Я ценю твою помощь, правда. Но послушай меня, как своего папу, хотя бы раз.  
О-о-ох, пошел на опасные методы.  
Как бы это не нравилось Соулу — потому что, хотя старшой и раздражал порой, он все еще не желал ему... смерти — но он был согласен. Три трупа на руках, двое из которых — Косы Смерти — это очень плохая ситуация. В крайнем случае он станет заменой... Пусть ему это и не нравится, особенно думать об этом.... Черт! Дерьмо-дерьмо-дерьмо!  
Громыхнуло.  
— Закончили разговор? — пинком Химико отшвырнула Спирита прочь, после чего бросила страшный взгляд на Маку.  
Соул лишь осторожно выдохнул.  
— Что за силища... Ну и ведьма.  
— Ну, в конце концов, она вполне оправдывает свое имя.  
Когда рядом выросла Сян, Соул хотел было огрызнуться, но замер. О чем говорила лисица?.. И, услышав его мысли, она рассмеялась в кулак, наблюдая тем временем за медленным подъемом Маки на ноги.  
Порез на ухе продолжал кровоточить, но Соул решил не отвлекать напарницу.  
— Знать не знаю никого с этим именем, — с вызовом бросил он.  
— Химико — это шаманка из страны Яматай. Одна из государей древней Японии, — прервала свое молчание Мака, сдувая со лба волосы. — Хочешь сказать, это она?  
Было почти странно, что они так мирно говорили с Сян... Хотя какая Сян, когда рядом находилось нечто _такое_. Бой продолжался, и Соул сглотнул. С одной стороны ему было радостно, что эта огненная тварь не пыталась добраться до Маки (и него), с другой — ее надо было убить. До того, как она убила бы Спирита.  
Хотя тот вполне неплохо себе справлялся, хотя и чуть сбавил темп.  
— Химико... — причмокнув, Сян потерла рукой подбородок. — Да, это она. Но и это не ее настоящее имя.  
Она возвела взгляд на Маку и ровным тоном, все с той же мерзкой улыбкой на устах, произнесла:  
— Ее _настоящее_ , более известное вам имя — Аматэрасу.  
Мака и Соул изумленно уставились на лисицу, после чего резко оглянулись назад — на ведьму.  
Соул спешно соображал. Для ведьмы... ведьмы, которая назвалась божеством, такие силы были вполне себе нормальными. За гранью реальности, но для ее уровня — самое то. Но все же, богов не существовало, ведь так?..  
Почему кто-то молился бы ведьме?  
— Это глупость, — севшим голосом пробормотала Мака.  
— Аматэрасу?! — отражение Соула появилось в лезвии, и он моргнул. — Но это же брехня полная!.. В смысле, разве она не богиня или что-то типа того? А не ведьма?..  
Вместо ответа Сян отвела от них взгляд и мрачно уставилась на бойню.  
Ведьма и ее палач продолжали свой танец.  
Спирит молчал весь бой — он продолжал напряженно смотреть на Химико, и Соул отстраненно отметил, что это был едва ли не первый раз, когда он видел его _настолько_ мрачным. Даже на Луне было абсолютно не так. Хотя, если подумать, они с Макой застали лишь разгар боя, а не его начало...  
Но тем не менее...  
Словно дождавшись вопроса, на который могла ответить лишь она, Сян исказила губы в тонкой ухмылке. Зубы у нее были острыми, лицо — по-настоящему лисьим, и то, с каким выражением она произнесла следующую фразу, заставило Маку крепче сжать рукоять косы в руке, едва не до треска ногтей. Соул почувствовал это и бросил на нее многозначительный взгляд, но Мака раздраженно покачала головой.  
Нет, все в порядке. Она себя контролирует.  
Просто очень раздражает.  
— Слухи порождают культы. Культы преображаются в религию. Религия несет за собой мифы и сказки, — коснувшись губ двумя пальцами, Сян сузила глаза и лукаво взглянула на охотников. — Так было со всеми божествами, они лишь фальшивки, оставившие свой грязный след в истории и нашей культуре. Даже Шинигами.  
— Не смей... говорить про господина Шинигами, ты, чудовище, — прорычала Мака.  
— Почему ты защищаешь того, кто виноват во всех ваших бедах? Или для вас он настолько божественен, что даже после его смерти вы готовы роптать на этот глупый и фальшивый образ?  
Вскинув бровь, Сян резво уклонилась от последовавшей атаки. Заведя руки за спину, она, прыгая на носках, уходила от любых попыток ударить ее, после чего, остановив очередной выпад зеркалом, рассмеялась.  
— Вот такие вы, шавки Шибусена. Слепо веруете в своего бога, даже не понимая, что он такая же имитация, как и остальные, — она отвела взгляд в сторону. — Посмотри!.. Столкновение двух идеалов. Преданная цепная псина Шинигами, верная ему даже после смерти, и та, что противостоит своим существованием самой Смерти!..  
Она сжала кулаки.  
— Чувствуешь?! Пока мы стоит тут, просыпается божество, и мы только что сорвали с него цепи! Для своих кос Шинигами подбирает самых сильных, лишая Шабаш опытных ведьм, а свое оружие доводя до идеала!..  
— Она просто злит тебя! — прикрикнул Соул на Маку, когда та заскрипела зубами. — Даже атаковать не собирается! Соберись!  
— Заткнись! — рявкнула на него Мака.  
Она вновь рванула вперед, явно не желая отступать и слушать остальных. Хотя, Соул был с ней солидарен — надо было отвлекать эту Химико. Это была обязанность повелителя и оружия — сражаться с ведьмой, а не одного... оружия. Но, когда лезвие обрезало край рукава, Химико резко вскинула кулак и разъяренно уставилась на Маку, второй рукой с клинком блокируя удар Спирита.  
— Значит, сидеть спокойно ты не можешь, — скривившись, ведьма выплюнула: — Каков учитель, такой и ученик.  
После чего, сжав кулак — так, что тот, наверное, разогрелся — резко ударила не успевшую уйти от столь быстрой атаки Маку в живот. Соул хотел было выскочить вперед, но не успел — в самый последний момент Мака сжала рукоять крепче, дав невольную волну резонанса, из-за которой он попросту застыл, не в силах сделать что-либо. «Не дала!.. Защитить... Какого черта!»  
Превратиться он успел лишь потом, не дав Маке свалиться с крыши, отброшенной ударом. Замерев, он со страхом взглянул на повелительницу и тряхнул ее, надеясь добиться хоть какой-то реакции — но, кажется, та пребывала в глубоком обмороке, которым наслаждалась изо всех сил. На губах у нее пузырилась кровь, и, вытерев ее пальцем, Соул в ужасе поднял взгляд на Химико.  
Страшнее ее было сейчас лишь лицо Спирита.  
Лишь громовой скачок не дал ей попасть под ровный вертикальный удар, который в ином случае разрубил бы ее напополам. Пол под ударом треснул.  
— Черт! Мака!  
Дрожащей рукой проведя по ее лицу, стирая кровь, Соул крепко сжал зубы. Какого черта!.. Зачем она сделала это, лучше бы он получил удар! Одежду на животе сожгло, там был ожог — сильный, страшный. И ведь, в конечном итоге, Химико не убила ее, лишь заставила не вмешиваться в бой. Лучше бы он принял на себя эту атаку!  
Он поднял взгляд на бойню впереди и цыкнул, когда услышал новый громовой раскат.  
«Черт возьми!..» — Соул чувствовал, как градом катится у него пот со спины. — «Это вообще нормально?! Почему каждый раз…»  
Оружия не должны были так сражаться.  
На то они и оружия — у каждого должен был быть повелитель. Тот, кто составлял с ним единое целое. Оружие без повелителя — это неправильно, невозможно. Такие заканчивают плохо, что хорошо было видно по Гирико и Джастину. Те были двумя монстрами, он помнил свой жуткий страх в тот день, когда увидел их битву. Ни одному из них не нужен был повелитель, они были всемогущи в своем одиночестве — и ничто их не ограничивало.  
Он же был зависим от Маки. Бой с Гирико хорошо показал ему свое место — и то, что он не был способен драться свободно без нее. И все было хорошо, и со всем он свыкся, но теперь, увидев, что точно такое же оружие — коса — было способно на равный бой с монструозной ведьмой...  
Крепко сжав руку Маки, Соул с горечью взглянул на нее. Вот значит как, да?  
Абсолютно бесполезен без повелителя.  
Но Макин папаша... Кто бы мог подумать...  
С другой стороны, он был косой Шинигами. Наверное, это требовало определенных умений.  
«Они со Штейном определенно стоят друг друга, два сраных монстра!»  
Соул лишь нахмурился, когда в череде громовых раскатов и исчезновений Спирит успел вдруг схватить Химико за запястье. И та, оскалившись, взвизгнула:  
— Что ты творишь, дрянь?!  
И, когда Химико резко отдернула руку, что-то сверкнуло.  
Соул понял, что произошло.  
Вынужденный резонанс!..  
Он не ожидал, что увидит такое вживую. То есть, конечно, они с Макой пробовали подобное, но даже во время тренировок, когда Соул чувствовал резонанс, он не пытался сопротивляться. Не было смысла делать это, в конечном итоге они тренировали лишь начало синхронизации без команды. А тут — войти в синхронизацию с кем-то, кто был против!.. Это должно было жутчайше ударить по организму. При сломанном резонансе они с Макой — во время боя с Фри — чуть не сожгли друг другу руки. Ну, точнее, лишь Мака, но у Соула на память об этом осталось два забавных ожога на спине в виде ладошек.  
Но то — они, два поругавшихся и помирившихся дурака. А тут в резонанс вошли те двое, что убить друг друга были готовы.  
В следующую секунду Химико сделала шаг в сторону — и растворилась. Вновь ускорилась, догадался Соул, значит, опять нанесет свой страшный удар. Но не успел и додумать это даже, как вместе с Химико с трещащим электрическим звуком исчез и Спирит, отчего он вместе с Сян издали задумчивое изумленное «гм».  
Ладно, не этого Соул ожидал от вынужденного резонанса.  
В следующее мгновение что-то сверкнуло вновь, и раздался звон — и уже в нескольких метрах от них двоих столкнулись ведьма и Спирит. Не заблокируй он ее удар, то она отсекла бы ему голову одним махом. Но не смогла — и, видя, как не может огненный клинок пробить его защиту, Химико в ярости поджала губы и медленными дергающимися движениями подняла голову.  
— Как смеешь ты… — прорычала она, напирая вперед. — Как смеешь…  
Голос ее дрожал от злости.  
— Не используй мои силы!  
После чего взмахнула клинком, заставив Спирита отшатнуться — и исчезла в воздухе с электрическим треском вновь.  
Следующую свою атаку Химико произвела уже сзади, не наотмашь, а точечно – но вместо плоти ее клинок пробил лишь воздух; остаточное изображение после переброса в форму оружия.  
Они закружились в своем диком танце бойни, появляясь и исчезая.  
И, видя, как легко справляется с ее атаками Спирит, как вовремя он перекидывается в другую форму и обратно, не давая себе принять облик оружия окончательно, Соул ощущал раздражающее сосущее чувство где-то глубоко внутри. А он бы так — не смог. Ему бы отсекли голову первой же атакой. Но пырни _его_ ножичком Сян, то и проблем было бы меньше. Во-первых, он был бы с Макой. Во-вторых, Арахна не была чудовищем, что жила вне времени.  
Эти двое определенно стоили друг друга.  
Но, все же, раздражало.  
Он уставился на Маку у себя на руках и мысленно извинился за бесполезность.  
Когда рядом раздались шаги, он даже не двинулся. Если уж лисица не собиралась мешаться и убивать их, то пусть стоит, черт с ней. Уж лучше она, чем Химико.  
— Завидно? — со смешком спросила Сян.  
Она довольно сузила глаза, когда в лицо ей ударила ударная волна от очередного появления Химико из своего скоростного прыжка. Соул же покривился. Ему манера лезть в чужие мысли абсолютно не нравилась, особенно если это было нечто настолько…  
— Интимное? — хмыкнув, Сян проигнорировала чужой неодобрительный взгляд. — Не беспокойся. Это нормально — чувствовать себя ущербно на их фоне.  
Если бы только.  
Вздохнув, Сян резко откинулась назад и, раскачавшись, поднялась на ноги. Она потянулась с таким видом, словно смотрела отличное кино, но решила сделать перерыв. После чего проговорила восхищенным тоном:  
— Оружие Шинигами, использующее свои силы на сто процентов! Можно сказать, его _настоящий_ потенциал раскрывается лишь сейчас!..  
Облизнув губы в предвкушении, Сян с азартом взглянула на Соула.  
— Разве ты не хотел увидеть такое? То, на что способно настоящее оружие Смерти!  
Она так крепко сжала кулаки, что в местах соприкосновения ногтей с кожей образовались алые дуги. И, видя, с каким наслаждением она смотрит на зрелище, Соул сумел издать лишь вялый смешок. Потому что так оно и было.  
Хотел.  
Но не в такой ситуации.  
Черт, черт, черт.  
— Думаю, скоро это закончится, — проговорила вдруг лисица, исказив губы в усмешке.  
— Победой Химико, да?  
Ну, Соул предположил, что она так скажет. Сам-то он был уверен, что если папаша Маки уже один раз убил это чудовище, то теперь, ухватившись за вынужденный резонанс с ней, мог повторить этот подвиг. Прочитав его мысли, Сян покачала головой.  
— Не потому, что это ведьминская солидарность. Смотри, как мило они доводят друг друга, — хмыкнула она.  
— Доводят?..  
Когда Соул опасливо покосился на нее, лишь предполагая, о чем она конкретно — мысленно он понимал, о чем она, конечно, но предпочитал не доверять своей интуиции. В последние дни она подводила. Но то, что он перед собой видел…  
«Неужели я тоже на такое способен?..» Заметив его напряжение, Сян лениво зевнула и, закинув ногу на ногу, указала пальцем перед собой.  
— Видишь пар?  
— Пар?..  
Только сейчас, присмотревшись, он увидел шедший от спины Химико легкий белый дым. Он быстро исчезал, но появлялся всегда после очередного ее прыжка. И, вместе с ним, он увидел явно выступивший пот на ее лице. Но даже вместе с этим Химико продолжала выглядеть угрожающе элегантно, словно настоящее божество. Соул уже не удивлялся тому, что именно она и достигла этого статуса. Было в ней… что-то соответствующее.  
В отличие от ее противника.  
Если бы Соул постарался описать состояние отца Маки, то «худо» было бы очень и очень мягким описанием, которое и на четверть не описывало бы реальное положение дел. Если у Химико была бледная от природы — или от белил, чем бы она там не пользовалась — кожа, то Спирит был белее снега. Он очень тяжело дышал, пот градом катился с его лица. «Подарочек» от Сян тоже добавлял хлопот. Но он держался на ногах, крепко, и продолжал ускользать от любых атак Химико, какие бы та не попыталась нанести.  
— Они разгоняются до невообразимой скорости, из-за чего температура их тела постепенно повышается, — загнув палец, словно пересчитывая, Сян хмыкнула. — Ты ведь болел когда-нибудь, да? Знаешь, как плохо бывает? А они оба терпят. Только вот скоро кто-нибудь сдастся, и сдается мне, это будет не изначальный владелец способности.  
Сглотнув, Соул скривился и отвернулся прочь. Он знал, что Сян была права — уже видел исход боя, но где-то глубоко в душе надеялся, что чудесным образом все обернется иначе. Все же, это ненормально было видеть поражение... кого-то такого, _знакомого_ , даже слишком хорошо. Он чувствовал лишь отвращение, когда прибили парня из внутреннего подразделения, но если помрет папаша Маки…  
Как хорошо, что она этого не видела...  
... так он подумал до того, как она крепко сжала его ладонь и резко распахнула глаза.  
Наверное, наблюдала за частью боя из-под полуопущенных ресниц. С трудом отведя взгляд от напарницы, Соул резко повернулся к Сян и хмуро проговорил:  
— Почему ты ей не помогаешь?  
Со смешком Сян прикрыла один глаз и покосилась на Соула.  
— Ты действительно думаешь, что ей _нужна_ моя помощь?  
Она вдруг вздрогнула и отвернулась от Соула, после чего изумленно распахнула глаза.  
— О, — внезапно пробормотала Сян. — Подействовало наконец.  
— А?..  
Соул недоуменно моргнул.  
— Он больше не оружие.  
Магорезка уничтожила тот магический элемент, что делал его таковым.  
И в эту же секунду произошла вспышка.  
Химико резко прыгнула вперед — она явно собираясь на разгоне снести голову собственному палачу уже окончательно. Она тоже чувствовала, что силы пропали — ведь без способностей оружия резонанс разорвался, и на устах ее заиграла торжественная улыбка, но…  
Соул не был уверен, что именно произошло. Возможно, остаточный след резонанса. Подозревал, что даже после _этого_ Спирит попросту не дал разорвать его, а потому сумел уклониться в последнюю секунду. Но, когда прозвучал гром — когда Химико оказалась позади него…  
Соул назвал бы это чудом.  
Уклонившись от финального удара, что оставил на виске и ухе огненный след, Спирит застыл на месте. Еще бы чуть-чуть, и это могло снести ему голову, но он отделался лишь легким ожогом и срезанными с той же стороны волосами. Он резко обернулся в ту же секунду, как Химико завершила прыжок, как гром прозвучал вновь, и занес руку для удара…  
Трудно было сказать, что он собрался делать без способностей, но даже если просто врезать, то…  
Хм, да, уверенности ему было не занимать. Но выглядело впечатляюще. Так подумалось Соулу. Чертовски тупо и впечатляюще.  
Но в ту самую секунду, когда он развернулся, в тот самый момент, когда он почти коснулся Химико…  
Та растворилась.  
Это был... мираж.  
Но это был не прыжок — прямо на глазах ее фигура растаяла, а следом за этим раздался мерзкий чавкающий звук. Стоявшая все это время у него за спиной Химико с мрачным мстительным наслаждением смотрела на то, как медленно стекает кровь по пробившему живот клинку, тогда как Спирит мог лишь в шоке смотреть на лезвие. На губах у него проступали кровавые пузыри.  
Они оба замерли, и вместе с этим Соул почувствовал, как отлила у него кровь от лица.  
Мака тоже замерла — и такого страшного взгляда у нее он не видел еще никогда. И правда, яблоко от яблоньки.  
— Дерь... — прошипел Спирит и попытался было схватиться за лезвие, но в последний момент Химико резко дернула руку назад.  
С тем же чавкнувшим звуком клинок вышел прочь, заставляя кровавые капли забрызгать все вокруг, после чего, буквально за мгновение, оказалась перед своим противником и пинком повалила его на землю. С мрачным удовольствием наступив каблуком на рану, она мерзко улыбнулась.  
— Что, не нравится?! — глаза Химико сверкнули в полумраке золотым блеском. — Это тот прием, которым _вы_ вдвоем убили меня! Не в гордом бою, а как крысы, ударив в спину!  
Резко она опустила клинок вниз, целясь ему в голову...  
Но не ударила туда.  
Лезвие опустилось рядом с шеей, лишь легка задев ее — отчего из тонкой раны выступила кровь. И, пока Спирит внизу пытался скинуть ее с себя, булькая кровью, Химико смотрела на него ледяным уничтожающим взглядом, после чего отпустила клинок — и, создав в руке второй, повела лезвием вниз, остановившись рядом с раной. Сузив глаза, она пробормотала:  
— Следы нашей старой битвы...  
Голос Химико звучал вкрадчиво.  
— Эти шрамы — как напоминание о том, что было между нами много лет назад.  
Губы ее исказились в смешке.  
— Лишь плохой повелитель дает своему оружию получить ранение. Значит, _она_ была плоха.  
Эта фраза больно ударила по самолюбию, и Соул ощутил, как крепче сжала его руку Мака.  
Ну конечно. Они оба поняли, хотя разговор шел и не о них вовсе — вспомнили первое столкновение с Хроной и Рагнареком, о рубце на груди у Соула, оставшимся на память о неспособности Маки дать отпор. Много воды утекло с тех пор, у нее самой шрамов прибавилось, только вот в них она была виновата одна, и Соула это беспокоить не должно было — так его повелительница наверняка думала. Слишком незначительно. А вот ранение Соула — _их_ общая проблема, и лишь _ее_ вина.  
Только он всегда волновался за нее больше.  
Когда Мака начала подниматься, Соул не остановил ее — хотя должен был. Он лишь молча опустил голову и обратился косой в тот самый момент, когда его повелительница поднялась на ноги. За ними наблюдала Сян, и, видя полный желчной ненависти взгляд Маки, тихо фыркнула.  
— Найди способ самоубийства поинтереснее.  
— Ты будешь следующей, — проговорила Мака, и Сян легко рассмеялась.  
Ну конечно, подумалось Соулу. Она наверняка успеет уйти. Что-то он сомневался, что Мака, у которой до сих пор в глазах темнело от удара в живот, смогла бы дать полноценный бой сначала Химико, а потом и Лянь Сян.  
— Ты все еще хочешь умереть? — раздался вдруг голос Химико. Оторвав свой взгляд от Спирита, она смотрела прямо на них. — Я даю тебе возможность уйти, девочка. Меня интересует убийство лишь одного человека здесь.  
Мака лишь хмыкнула в ответ и вяло улыбнулась. И сделала шаг вперед.  
Ведьма лишь сузила глаза — и вдруг широко распахнула их, когда ее сбили с ног. Спирит, от которого она отвлеклась, схватил ее за лодыжку и повалил на землю, после чего протянул руку к оставленному ею клинку в земле. Стоило ему коснуться его рукоятки, как от него повалил дым, завоняло жженным мясом. И Соул вспомнил, что Химико создала свой меч из пламени.  
Резво вскочив на ноги, она прыгнула прочь — и, остановившись, уставилась на тех, кто явно не собирался отступать, пока вновь не убьют ее.  
Это заставило Химико рассмеяться, и, прикрыв рот рукой, она улыбнулась.  
— Право, это так глупо...  
И правда, подумалось Соулу.  
Яблочко от яблони.


	9. АМАТЭРАСУ ОМИКАМИ, 02

Химико взмахнула рукой.  
Бетон под ногами вспыхнул — разошелся огненными трещинами, после чего крыша начала медленно проваливаться вниз, сокрушенная собственной тяжестью. Но Химико не стояла на месте — почти за мгновение она очутилась рядом с Макой и с силой отшвырнула ее в сторону, прочь с крыши, после чего бросилась прямо к Спириту. Впрочем, это было все, что успел увидеть Соул. В этот раз он не сумел зацепиться рукой за край, а Спирит их не спас, и они с Макой камнем рухнули вниз.  
Все это походило на дурной сон. На повторение боя с Асурой. Но если от того веяло необузданной стихией, безумием, сражаться с ним было сложно — хотя это принималось, то после победы над Арахной подобный разгром был унизителен. Химико была ведьмой, обычной ведьмой... Обычной? Соулу вспомнились слова Штейна, и почему-то ему подумалось, что, наверное, для собственных будущих оружий Шинигами уж точно должен был подбирать _подходящую_ ведьму. Очень сильную. Но все равно, это было слишком глупо — то, что они не могли к ней приблизиться.  
Такое падение могло завершиться лишь одним путем — гибелью, во всяком случае для Маки — и Соул, понимая это, перебросился в форму человека и, схватив повелительницу за руку, так крепко, что наверняка останется синяк, рявкнул:  
— Держись!  
Конечно, зацепиться идеально он не мог, но немного, совсем чуть-чуть...  
Трансформировав пальцы в лезвия, Соул коснулся рукой стены и вцепился в нее настолько крепко, насколько мог. Сталь неприятно заскрежетала о бетон, и Мака, державшая его за руку все это время, тяжело ударилась. Впрочем, по сравнению с падением с... какого там этажа они падали, это было вполне себе даже ничего. Медленно, постепенно, они вдвоем тормозили все больше, пока не остановились окончательно.  
Сказать, что его повелительница была тяжелой, было бы все равно, что соврать, но Соул впервые в жизни делал нечто настолько безумное — ну, помимо убийство бога, конечно — а потому... Да, все же, было немного тяжеловато. На одних пальцах тормозить-то. Ну хотя бы тренировки во время учебы не прошли даром. И они все же затормозили вовремя.  
Всего за два этажа до земли.  
Мака аккуратно отпустила руку Соула и спрыгнула вниз — для нее такая высота уже не была проблемой, а вот самому ему прыгать так не хотелось. С сомнением смотря под ноги, Соул раздумывал о том, что вполне себе мог сломать ноги при падении — у него-то грация была не как у Маки или, черт возьми, ее папаши, и он разрывался между страхом и осознанием, что его сомнения могли стоить кое-кому жизни. Но Мака, словно чуя, подставила руки вперед, намекая, что поймает. Еще так улыбалась хитро...  
Ну, не в человеческой форме, а в оружейной, но...  
Хотя наверняка могла и так.  
— Прыгай уже, черт возьми! — Мака, продолжая улыбаться, сказала это абсолютно холодным тоном. — Иначе я сама переломаю тебе ноги.  
И Соул, взмолившись всем богам, какие услышат — кроме Химико, пожалуй — отпустил руку...  
Ладно, она и правда его поймала. В виде косы, конечно же, рисковать Соул не решился. Не обращая внимания на раны, Мака бросилась вперед по лестнице, собираясь вернуться наверх, в бой. Слышался шум, а значит, бойня продолжалась... во всяком случае, Соул надеялся. Он чувствовал себя странно, размышляя обо всем этом, но, в то же время, это было даже отчасти иронично.  
Он никогда не любил Спирита. Что уж там, бесился от одного его вида — потому что после более близкого знакомства тот престал быть для него оружием Шинигами и стал просто папашей Маки, не более. Почему-то все мысли о том, что тот, в общем-то, за что-то да получил свой титул, отфильтровались. Соул никогда не думал о Спирите, как о сильном, а теперь, увидев эту схватку, вспомнил и, как идиот, беспокоился о человеке, на которого ему должно было быть плевать. Он верил в папашу Маки, правда.  
Но вера не могла помочь против такого чудовища, как Химико.  
Ведьма, способная пробить время прыжком...  
Смогла бы она убить Асуру? Будь она на стороне Шибусена, может, не пришлось бы Хроне использовать Брю и жертвовать собой. От мыслей об этом стало немного тоскливо, и Соул через лезвие покосился на Маку — та, с мрачной уверенностью на лице, стремительно бежала вверх. Думала ли она об этом где-то глубоко внутри?  
Решив разбавить ситуацию, Соул вдруг буркнул:  
— Слушай, помнишь тот тупой случай после первого экзамена у Штейна? — Мака быстро покосилась на него. — Когда ты написала тест на сто баллов, и твой батя подарил тебе... Ну, ту _штуку_.  
Честно говоря, определение «штукенция» подошло бы больше, тем более, что речь велась о трусах... Соулу до сих пор вспоминалась эта тупая история, и почему-то язык повернуться назвать этот подарок своим настоящим именем. Попытавшись абстрагироваться от видений прозрачных трусиков, он смущенно пробормотал:  
— Я спросил Блэр, и она сказала, что...  
— Да, что это она купила. Я уже знаю.  
Мягко улыбнувшись, Мака перепрыгнула через пару ступеней и весело фыркнула.  
— Она призналась мне на следующий день. Так извинялась!.. А мне стало так смешно с того, что эти два идиота превратили ситуацию в такой абсурд. Один не смог купить книжку и подарить мне, а вторая потратила деньги на себя. Даже обижаться долго не смогла.  
— ... хм.  
Соул задумчиво хмыкнул.  
Он не знал о том, что Мака давно уже раскрыла секрет этой глупой истории — ему когда-то давно просто стало интересно, о чем думал Спирит, покупая подобное, и Блэр, добитая собственной явкой с повинной окончательно, призналась и ему. Странно, что после этого Мака все равно упорно игнорировала Спирита. Это было что-то явно выше уровня понимания Соула. Хотя уж кому, а ему-то семейного недопонимания в жизни хватило с лихвой.  
Вдруг захотелось вновь встретиться с братом. Рассказать ему о Маке... Черт, столько вещей сразу вспомнилось, столько сразу захотелось сделать.  
Сглотнув, Соул проговорил нервно:  
— Знаешь, как только эта тупая история закончится, я предлагаю пойти в китайский ресторанчик на углу. Где раньше продавали кофе. Там такая отменная лапша... Блэк Стар советовал.  
— Это приглашение на свидание?  
Мака легко рассмеялась, и Соул, чувствуя, как загорелись у него уши, рявкнул:  
— Сбрендила?! Дура!  
И они оба расхохотались. Идя все выше и выше.  
Понятно, что сейчас было вовсе не до этого. Соул просто пытался разрядить обстановку — он прекрасно понимал, что больше всего сейчас Мака волновалась не за себя, не за успех операции, а за то, что ее старик помрет у нее на глазах. Мать вернулась, но теперь они были с ней так далеки, что Соулу буквально виделось, как прекрасный образ Сильваны разрушался в глазах у его напарницы. Та все еще была прекрасным повелителем, и так далее, правда такой, на какую хотелось ровняться, но у нее нашлись недостатки.  
А Мака про них забыла. Потому что ее не было рядом. Между семьей и Шинигами Сильвана выбрала второе. Спирит же...  
Может, это и правда свидание, глупо подумалось Соулу. Лучше уж так — если их убьют, то он скажет об этом сейчас. То есть, абсурд какой, они вроде и не любят друг друга, но лучше уж так, чем никак?.. Да?.. Он не был уверен. Может, это резонанс затмил все мысли.  
Все будет хорошо, думалось Соулу. Они одолели Асуру. И выжили. Ничто не может быть хуже.  
Боже, насколько все херово, думалось Соулу. Их всего двое, если бы тут были Кид и Блэк Стар...  
Но они справятся. Они _обязаны_ были справиться.  
Выбора не было.  
Здание погрузилось в тишину, и Соул сглотнул.  
Он лишь мельком взглянул на Лянь Сян, стоявшую на последнем лестничном проеме. Взгляд ее был пуст, словно она потеряла интерес, и, глядя на Маку с Соулом, лишь слегка качнула головой и отступила. Она была мерзкой гнусной лисицей, что залезала в голову, но почему-то в этой ситуации Соул предпочел бы иметь в противниках именно ее. Она, хотя бы, игралась с ними, а не делала то же, что и Химико. Но, все же, Химико стремилась убить лишь _одного_.  
Не их.  
Для образа расчетливой мрачной ведьмы это было слишком странно.  
Он бросил мрачный взгляд на Сян и увидел, как по-лисьему та улыбалась. Наверняка слышала все, что он думал. Чертовка. И то, как стала шире ее улыбка, лишь доказало ему это.  
Затем они поднялись. И Мака замерла. Шок и трепет были в ее взгляде.  
И то, что они вдвоем увидели на крыше...  
Голос у ведьмы был скрипучий, незаинтересованный. Равнодушный.  
— Ах-х-х. Это ты. Опять. Мне казалось, я далеко тебя откинула.  
Химико взглянула на них пустым взглядом. Несколько пламенных клинков — возможно, включая и тот, что схватил Спирит до этого — были вонзены в землю. _Почти_. Словно иглы, они прибили к полу того единственного противника Химико, что мог противопоставить ей хоть что-нибудь. Соул не видел лица старшого, но сейчас он мог лишь молиться и надеяться на то, что тот не был мертв. Хотя лужа крови под ним намекала на обратное.  
Это был полный разгром, поражение.  
Но у Химико не хватало одной руки — аккуратный обожженный срез у запястья. Значит, пока их с Макой не было, старик все же сумел сотворить чудо и серьезно ранить ведьму. Может, это был и не удар в спину, но хоть что-то достаточно близкое. Вместо утраченной руки у Химико полыхало пламя в виде ладони, и, словно почувствовав пристальный взгляд Соула на ней, ведьма подняла руку и крепко сжала кулак.  
Смогла так быстро исправить свою слабость...  
Тот засиял пламенем, переливаясь черными и розовыми оттенками.  
Она не успела ничего сказать, когда Мака широко распахнула глаза и бросилась вперед — зрачки у нее были так сильно сжаты, что Соул осознал, что она была просто в бешенстве. Впервые в жизни он видел ее настолько злой, даже когда она бросилась на Медузу в замке Арахны такого не было. Это было страшно. И неправильно.  
Соул поджал губы и рявкнул:  
— Не лезь!..  
Но Мака его не слушала.  
В этот раз она использовала вынужденный резонанс без его позволения — и Соул дрогнул, ощутив, как прошлась по телу волна. Очередной Охотник на Ведьм, очередной рывок, очередной удар... Все это было бесполезно. Соул понимал, что с горячей головой Мака никогда не одолеет Химико, потому что всякий раз, когда она теряла самообладание, то бой переставал быть успешным. Так они упустили Медузу в замке Арахны, так будет, скорее всего, и теперь.  
Но это будет счастьем, если они просто _упустят_ Химико, и все втроем останутся живы.  
Ну, если Спирит был жив еще. Конечно же...  
— Почему ты не убегаешь? Я дала тебе возможность.  
Химико взмахнула рукой и отбила атаку появившимся в руке огненным клинком. Мака не ответила, продолжая череду беспорядочных хаотичных ударов, и, понимая, что спрашивать бесполезно, ведьма слегка нахмурилась.  
— Я не люблю убивать детей. Ты можешь уйти.  
Глядя на это с ужасом, Соул мог лишь молиться, чтобы Штейн и остальные прорывались сквозь барьер. В таком состоянии они не то, что эту Химико, даже Лянь Сян не одолеют.  
— Тебе так хочется умереть ради своего учителя? Он всего лишь жалкий мизерный человек, — ускользнув от атаки, Химико нахмурилась, когда на шее проявился кровавый след. — Такой талант пропадет зря…  
— Этот талант лишит тебя головы! — взъярилась Мака.  
Она была в таком бешенстве, что едва контролировала себя.  
И, воспользовавшись заминкой Химико, Мака нанесла прямой сокрушающий удар Охотником на Демонов — использовала свою самую сильную атаку. Соул даже присвистнул, не ожидав, что та решит использовать нечто подобное, но его энтузиазм быстро выветрился, стоило ему увидеть результат.  
Химико остановила лезвие рукой — той самой, что состояла из чистого пламени. Сузив глаза, она сокрушенным тоном пробормотала:  
— Я не понимаю…  
Покачав головой, Химико легким движением пальцев переломила лезвие Охотника на Демонов.  
После чего схватила Маку за глотку.  
Соул мгновенно трансформировался в человека и попытался было пинком отбросить руку Химико в сторону, ослабить хватку, заставить ее отпустить — но та, опережая его удар, взмахом отбросила его в сторону. Хотя каким «взмахом», точно так же она ранее разбила крышу. Чувствуя, как выбило воздух из легких, Соул прокатился пару метров по бетонной крошке, прежде чем замереть, врезавшись в стену.  
С трудом он поднял голову, понимая, что зрение подводит — все вокруг плыло.  
Когда рядом раздался звук шагов, он, даже не поворачиваясь, поняв, что это Сян. Но, вопреки его ожиданиям, она не сказала ничего, лишь указала пальцем вперед — и, повинуясь этому, Соул невольно покосился на Химико, прежде чем обомлеть.  
«Что она делает?! Неужели…»  
Когда-то давно Штейн говорил им о групповом резонансе. О том, что повелители тоже способны войти в синхронизацию и помочь друг другу, просто с оружием это было куда более эффективно.  
Однако, никто не говорил, что два повелителя не могли войти в резонанс. Значит, вынужденный тоже был реален — Мака решила идти ва-банк.  
«Совсем обезумела», — отчаянно подумалось Соулу, когда он увидел, как зашипела ведьма. — «Они с папашей — два сраных безумца. Ну да, ну да. Один сработался со Штейном, а вторая смогла синхронизироваться с черной кровью».  
Он подумал, что сейчас Химико повторит то же, что было и со Спиритом — ударит ее, попытается убить, если ее так сильно взбесило подобное вмешательство ранее. Но, вопреки всем ожиданиям, ведьма лишь разжала руку, дав Маке выскользнуть. Она выглядела настолько ошеломленной, настолько напуганной, что даже Соул насторожился. И испугался. За Маку. С чего бы какая-то ведьма смотрела на его повелительницу таким... _таким_ взглядом?  
Упав на колени, Мака закашлялась, схватившись за горло. Она резко подняла взгляд, разъяренно уставившись Химико в глаза, но та продолжала растеряно смотреть на юную повелительницу, ничего не делая. Соул почувствовал, как напрягся — и он осторожно покосился на Сян, понимая, что та наверняка прекрасно знала обо всем, что творилось в голове у Химико.  
И не прогадал. Но то, как довольно скалилась лисица, ему не понравилось.  
Наконец, тишину прервали.  
— Это кольцо... — Химико сузила глаза.  
Мака неловко дернулась, прижав к себе руку, и Соул понял — ведьма смотрела на ее палец.  
То самое кольцо, которое вручил ей Спирит перед отправкой на луну — она сохранила его в качестве талисмана. Соул видел его и слышал историю о коротком разговоре на крыше прямо перед боем с Асурой, он посчитал это глупым и сантиментальным, но все равно милым. Потому что то, с каким довольным видом Мака рассматривала его...  
Почему-то ему нравилось видеть, когда она переставала играть из себя серьезную и строгую ученицу и проявляла безумные черты. Как тогда, когда Блэк Стар со всей силы ударил ее по лицу. У Маки был огромный синяк, а она смеялась.  
Безумие было неплохим. Иногда.  
Медленно подняв руку, протягивая ее к повелительнице, Химико дрожащим тоном проговорила:  
— Ты... Это дыхание души...  
Ее лицо на мгновение приняло столь болезненный вид, что Соул окончательно потерял нить, что делала эту ситуацию хоть сколько-то понятной.  
Внутри все визжало, требовало броситься вперед, скорее оттащить Маку как можно дальше — и остатками резонанса он чувствовал, что Мака мыслила ровно так же — но он не мог сдвинуться с место. И Мака тоже. Что-то заставляло ее оставаться тут, рядом с ведьмой, какая-то неведомая сила. Руки и ноги не слушались, и все, что Мака могла — это напряженно смотреть в яркие золотые глаза перед собой.  
Заворожено...  
Чужие руки нежно коснулись ее лица, а Химико, глядя на нее, вдруг искривила губы в некоем подобии улыбки. Слишком тоскливом для того, кто пытался убить ее мгновением раньше.  
— Ее лицо... _Его_ глаза... Ну конечно, не учитель, а...  
Последнее прозвучало с такой яростью, что наваждение спало; Мака резко отскочила в сторону, Соул же бросился вперед. Коснувшись его руки, она дала ему понять — им надо было заканчивать со всем этим. И тот понял ее без слов.  
Резонанс вышел хилым, слабым, но он помог избавиться от внезапной слабости и помутнения из-за увиденного. Раскрутив косу в руке, Мака встала в боевую стойку и напряженно уставилась на Химико — та же не сдвинулась ни на шаг, продолжая внимательно смотреть за ними двумя с каким-то легким замешательством в глазах. Наконец, она двинулась — и попутно спросила:  
— Ты специально вернула меня в этот момент? Захотела увидеть интересное зрелище?  
Очевидно, что она обращалась к Лянь Сян.  
Та, исказив губы в улыбке, звонко рассмеялась в ответ. Но ничего не сказала.  
Ее смех был настолько безобидным и беззлобным, что Соул невольно сравнил ее с Медузой. Та тоже так улыбалась — когда раскрыла свой обман в замке Арахны. Манипулировать другими, играться с их жизнями было для таких ведьм настолько банальным развлечением, что оставалось лишь удивляться, что Шабаш, тот самый Шабаш, который состоял из таких же ведьм, оставался адекватным и даже пошел на сговор с Шибусеном. Неудивительно, что они дали занести одну из своих сестер в списки Шинигами.  
Лянь Сян должна была быть убита. Полным чудовищам не было места в этом мире.  
— Эй! Между прочим, довольно обидно! Ты не думал, что даже у чудовищ есть чувства?  
Да... Полным чудовищам, которые умеют копаться в чужих головах.  
Ведьма обиженно скуксилась, но через секунду вновь заулыбалась — вряд ли ее беспокоило это по-настоящему. Или как-то задевало.  
— Нет, вообще-то меня это и правда задело. Но, — она развернулась к Химико, — на самом деле, твое появление вообще было не по плану. Чистая случайность! Зато какая!  
В ответ Химико лишь сузила глаза и покачала головой.  
Затем она развернулась к Маке. Та же, исказив губы в оскале, прорычала:  
— Что, узнала дыхание души, да?! Такое же, как у моей мамы! Что убила тебя!  
— Именно так.  
Но вместо пылающей ярости голос Химико был пуст и холоден. Уставшим взглядом она смотрела вперед, на Маку, но не двигалась. Словно не собиралась больше атаковать. Это показало Соулу странным и подозрительным, и, когда ведьма подняла руку, он уже хотел было крикнуть Маке, чтобы та двигалась, и не подставлялась под атаку...  
Но Химико лишь указала на нее пальцем.  
После чего произнесла Несколько Слов. Голос ее был нежен.  
Воздух зазвенел.  
А Соул почувствовал, как Мака разжала руку.


	10. АМАТЭРАСУ ОМИКАМИ, 03

В тебе течет кровь ведьмы...   
Моя кровь.   
Ты — дитя моего ребенка. Мой потомок.


	11. АМАТЭРАСУ ОМИКАМИ, 04

Соул думал, что сейчас Мака скажет что-нибудь. Испугается, или взъярится и бросится на Химико с кулаками. И, когда она разжала кулак, он трансформировался мгновенно, предчувствуя нечто нехорошее. Уже протянул было руку, чтобы схватить Маку за запястье, чтобы остановить ее от глупости, но та, сделав шаг вперед, вдруг широко распахнула глаза и крикнула:  
— О боже. Черт, нет-нет-нет! Папа! Черт возьми!  
Проигнорировала.  
Словно позабыв про раны, Мака рванула вперед. И, видя то, как она, не обращая никакого внимания на смотрящую на нее немигающим взглядом Химико, рухнула на колени перед отцом, вцепилась ему в плечи и продолжила звать, Соул ощущал ужасающую беспомощность. Он ничего не сумел сделать. Он никого не спас. Словно в день возвращения Арахны, он только и мог, что смотреть со стороны.  
Поднявшись, он поспешил к Маке, краем глаза наблюдая за Сян и Химико. Но если вторая продолжала стоять недвижимой скалой, сверля повелительницу отрешенным взглядом — ага, после такого открытия-то — то Сян будто бы уже утомилась от зрелища и вертела головой по сторонам. Ну конечно. Наверняка ожидала, что тут развернется драма и прочие интересные события, а в итоге Мака пробежала мимо ведьмы, даже не взглянув на нее.  
Химико смотрела вперед, пустым взглядом. Это было что угодно — но не та огненная ярость, что он видел до этого в ее бою со Спиритом. Словно подобная отрешенность добила ее окончательно. Но было ли это правдой?.. То, что она сказала? И если да, то, выходит, ее расстроило именно это? То, что кровь ее крови не признала родство...  
Выходит, Сильвана была дочерью Химико?  
Выходит, Мака была ведьмой?  
А что, если Мака могла использовать полет на косе именно из-за этого?..  
Соул склонился к повелительнице, чувствуя, как она дрожит, после чего осторожно прикоснулся к ее плечу. Но делала она это не сколько из-за страха, Мака была взбешена — но взгляд ее был сосредоточен отнюдь не на Химико. Она выглядела жутко бледно, и, продолжая склоняться над отцом, обеспокоенно звала его, словно он мог услышать. Еще мог. Впервые в жизни Соул пожелал, чтобы этот придурок открыл глаза и высказал ему в лицо что-нибудь несусветно глупое, обругал бы, черт возьми, что угодно!..  
Только не молчи, только не молчи, только не молчи.  
Сзади раздался шаг, и Соул резко вскинул голову. Над ними стояла Химико — ее взгляд вновь пылал презрением, а в руке был огненный клинок. Но она медлила. Это играло им на руку, но Соул хорошо осознавал, что если она захочет, то он, даже отбив ее первый удар, окажется разбит со второго. Он не так хорошо контролировал трансформацию, чтобы резво скакать в бою с ней по крыше, как ранее делал это Спирит.  
Он что... завидовал? Да, кажется?  
— Хорошо. Время заканчивать.  
Она занесла руку вверх, но вдруг ее за запястье схватила Сян.  
Никогда бы в жизни Соул не подумал, что будет благодарен ей за подобное спасение. Ведьме!.. Такой. Черт возьми. Если она читала его мысли в этот момент, то она наверняка это услышала, и Соул был готов повторить свое немое «спасибо» еще несколько раз, лишь бы она не давала Химико сделать то, что та хотела.  
Лисица лукаво взглянула ему в глаза, явно оповещая о том, что он был абсолютно прав, после чего, не обращая внимания на попытку огненной ведьмы выдернуть руку из захвата, произнесла ласково:  
— Не перегибай палку, — Сян беспечно отмахнулась и фыркнула. — Ты почти прикончила оружие самого Шинигами. Этого достаточно, чтобы передать сообщение. Не увлекайся.  
— Сообщение? — голос Химико походил на лед. — Что _именно_ ты хотела передать?  
— Просто предостережение Шабашу и Шинигами, — Сян хмыкнула. — Они думают, что могут контролировать весь мир, объединившись? Не задумывайся. Теперь, без главной Косы Смерти, они точно напрягут свои задницы и перестанут бахвалиться...  
— Надо убить его, — клинком Химико указала на Спирита. — Смерть — лучшее предостережение.  
— Он все равно что мертвец. Не оружие, едва жив...  
— Если мы не добьем его сейчас, то он придет по наши души, — прошипела Химико, не отводя взгляда от Спирита. — Один раз я уже...  
— _Послушай_. Он нужен мне _живым_. Потому что умрет он — умрешь ты. И...  
Сян хотела добавить что-то еще, ее голос приобрел серьезные нотки — звучало странно для ее образа — но не успела. Внезапно, мутное серое небо треснуло, словно стекло, пойдя трещинами, и разбилось на кучу осколков. Соул резко вскинул голову, окончательно потеряв понимание, что происходило — и в этот самый момент сверху, с громким свистом, подобному тому, с каким Химико прыгала в пространстве, приземлилось _нечто_. Бетонная крошка взмыла в воздух, снижая видимость.  
Можно было бы сбежать, идеальная возможность, но Соул знал — Мака не сдвинется с места. Да и он сам не сумел бы.  
Лишь когда пыль осела, он увидел, что внезапным гостем оказался Кат Ши.  
Он выглядел взволнованным — хвост дрожал, уши были плотно прижаты к голове. Инстинктивно Соул прижал Маку к себе, не дав той даже обернуться. Даже сейчас он был готов пожертвовать собой ради повелительницы, хотя смутно подозревал, что с ударной силой этого чудища одна атака убьет их _троих_ сейчас без особых проблем.  
Мака не вырывалась, но резко перевела на него мрачный взгляд. С чего бы?  
Резко выпрямившись, Кат Ши, полностью игнорируя присутствие остальных, уставился на Сян и громко гаркнул:  
— Я облажался! Они пробили барьер, пока я отвлекся на мальчишку из клана Звезд!  
Судя по реплике, он даже не пытался прикрыть свой провал, хотя тон достаточно весомо показывал, насколько ему было все равно. Впрочем, Сян не выглядела расстроенной — подкинув в руке Магорезку, она с довольным видом кивнула и убрала нож в маленький чехол.  
— А что с Джонни? — поинтересовалась она.  
— Слинял.  
Кат Ши не выглядел впечатленным, и Сян весело фыркнула:  
— Ладно, неважно. Я протестировала свою новую игрушку, и она сработала даже лучше, чем я рассчитывала, — бросив косой взгляд на Химико, она исказила губы в хищной улыбке. — Оставили новому Шинигами отличный намек на то, что с ним будет. Сваливаем.  
Взмахнув рукой, Сян отвернулась и направилась прочь. И Соул понимал, что сейчас они втроем были обязаны своей жизнью тому, что сраной лисице попросту было достаточно насладиться зрелищем. Чертовка!.. Соул был в бешенстве, но понимал, что не стоит злиться слишком сильно. В конце концов, они...  
Но Химико была еще тут. Выживут ли они — хороший вопрос.  
Та же продолжала смотреть на них страшным взглядом.  
Сян легкой походкой направилась к Кат Ши, а затем мягко обвила его шею — кот же подхватил ее свободной рукой. Он приготовился к прыжку, такому же, каким запрыгнул на крышу. Они явно собирались сбегать, и, судя по едва доносившимся снизу голосам, встречаться со Штейном и Блэк Старом во второй раз планов у них не было. Но отчего-то Сян и Кат Ши не сбегали.  
Соул осознал, почему, когда лисица взглянула на Химико и протянула ей руку.  
— Эй, Эми!  
Эми? У Соула нервно дернулась бровь. Неплохая интерпретация настоящего имени Химико, ничего не скажешь.  
— Идем с нами, — проговорила она. — Здесь тебе делать нечего.  
В ответ Химико промолчала.  
Она продолжала игнорировать слова Сян, смотря на Маку страшным внимательным взглядом, Словно ждала чего-то, словно хотела сказать, но никак не могла найти нужных слов. Соул видел, как сильно дрожала ее рука.  
Голоса становились все ближе.  
— Мака...  
Химико проговорила ее имя, словно пробуя на вкус.  
Клинок в ее руке начал медленно трескаться, прежде чем огненной вспышкой испариться прочь. И, вместе с этим, она развернулась — в то же самое мгновение дверь на последний этаж резко распахнулась, и, следом за Штейном, на сцену ворвалась _она_ — Сильвана. В руках у нее была черная тонкая коса — вестимо, Джон Доу — она выглядела такой же взбешенной, как и Мака. Забавно, что сейчас они напоминали друг друга намного больше, чем в спокойном состоянии. Все же, как бы Мака не отнекивалась от этого, она больше напоминала отца, чем мать.  
И, когда Сильвана сделала шаг вперед, ее взгляд встретился с Химико.  
Они уставились друг на друга.  
В полном молчании.  
В это же мгновение лицо Сильваны перекосило от ужаса, гнева и отвращения. От страха. И, абсолютно противоположно, Химико лишь устало прикрыла глаза, после чего отвернулась окончательно.  
За один прыжок она очутилась рядом с Кат Ши и схватила Сян за руку. Сдалась, сбежала, так и не добившись ответа от Маки — Соул углядел, как бросила она на его повелительницу полный горечи взгляд. Кат Ши подхватил и ее, и, не дав рванувшему с лестницы Блэк Стару даже коснуться его, прыгнул вперед, так, что бетон под ним треснул.  
Враги сбежали прочь, казалось бы, все хорошо! Они даже выжили! Но Соул ощущал ужасающее опустошение внутри.  
По итогу он оказался бесполезен.  
По итогу Спирит был на грани смерти.  
По итогу Шибусен потерял свое сильнейшее оружие.  
Это провал.  
Сильвана проследила за Химико испуганным загнанным взглядом, после чего резко опустила голову вниз и бросилась вперед. Такая же бледная, с ужасом в глазах. Волновалась так сильно за своего бывшего мужа? Соул был поражен, но вместе с тем — нет. Она тоже выпустила оружие из рук — и, пока ее новый напарник превращался в человека, она почти что за один прыжок очутилась рядом с Макой и Соулом, и, рухнув на колени, громко взвизгнула:  
— Спирит! Боже мой! Нет-нет-нет!  
— Сэмпай...  
Голос Штейна.  
Соул осознал, что сейчас им с Макой надо было освободить место для тех, кто понимал что-то в спасении людей. В профессора Штейна верилось, он наверняка все сделает правильно — но они вдвоем тут лишь мешались. И, когда он выпрямился и потянул повелительницу за руку, та даже и не сопротивлялась. Мака выглядела расстроенной, такой же, как и много лет назад, когда Соул глупо подставился под удар Хроны. Когда видела его шрам.  
И это опять была его вина.  
Он опять не сумел ничего сделать.  
— Прости, — виновато пробормотал Соул.  
После этого Мака резко перевела взгляд на него, и следом за горечью в ее глазах мелькнуло легкое недоумение. И, неловко улыбнувшись, Соул пробормотал:  
— В итоге, я ничего не сумел. Ты изранена, твой папаша почти мертв. А я... Посмотри, без единой царапинки. Лишь руки содрал. Если бы я был лучше, то...  
— Нет, Соул. Ты не виноват.  
Голос Маки звучал неожиданно серьезно.  
— Не вини себя. Ты много что сделал, — повелительница вяло улыбнулась ему. — Если бы не ты, то я бы разбилась, упав с крыши. То, что тут произошло... Да, мы оказались не так хороши, но... Не вини себя. Себя одного.  
Раздавались голоса, слышались крики Сильваны и Штейна, все вокруг копошились — но Соул и Мака, игнорируя всю эту суету, смотрели друг на друга и глупо улыбались. Да, она была права. Им двоим не хватило умений. Будь они чуточку лучше — достигли бы уровня Блэк Стара, ах, если бы — то ничего подобного не произошло бы. Но в итоге Химико оказалась им не по зубам.  
Соул не хотел знать, каким образом Спирит и Сильвана смогли убить ее ранее.  
Хотя, если слова ведьмы были правдой... Если Силь была ее дочерью, то, выходит...  
— Что ты думаешь? — внезапно спросил он.  
Голос Соула звучал взволнованно, и Мака недоуменно посмотрела ему в глаза.  
— О словах Химико, — губы его высохли, и Соул нервно их облизнул. — Веришь ей? Думаешь, что это правда?  
Он думал, что Мака взъярится и рявкнет, что нет, конечно же, но повелительница внезапно замолчала, задумавшись. Проведя пальцем по губам, она медленно покачала головой, словно сомневаясь, после чего подняла взгляд на Соула.  
Холодный, мрачный.  
Такой же, как у Химико — только сейчас Соул это понял.  
— Все это неважно, — ледяным тоном произнесла она. — Я — Мака Албарн, повелительница Косы Смерти. И никто иной.


	12. на один уровень с чудовищами

В Шибусене было жутко шумно.  
Сегодня вечером по телевизору обещали показать легендарный футбольный матч между командами, чье название Мака конечно же не знала и не интересовалась узнать вовсе — у нее были дела поважнее. Но вокруг все кипело, все спешили поскорее вернуться назад домой, к телевизорам, а кто-то подтягивался в бары, где в такой вечер даже молодежь пускали и наливали сока.  
Игнорируя суету, Мака спешила вперед — у нее были _дела_.  
Рана после недавних событий побаливала, но не настолько сильно, чтобы нельзя было ее проигнорировать. Так, легкое недоразумение. Под швами все, конечно, жутко чесалось, но это было настолько незначительно, что она попросту отмахнулась от этих мыслей. И вперед, вперед. К профессору Штейну. Столько надо было у него узнать, столько выяснить!.. Обо всем, что произошло несколько дней назад...  
Столько прошло с операции в Детройте.  
Пиррова победа — заставили врага отступить, но какой ценой. Мака и вовсе полагала, что такое было исключительно проигрышем, и из «победного» тут было разве то, что все трое, принимавшие бой с Химико, выжили. Хотя ей самой здорово досталось, Соул был морально уничтожен, а папа... Да уж. Проигрыш и ничего более.  
Позорное поражение... Она начинала понемногу понимать, что ощущал Соул. Пусть и с другой стороны.  
Остановившись около окна, Мака мельком покосилась вниз, на сновавших учеников из младших классов. Их вылазки на задания пока не начались, они уже никогда не примут участие в охоте на ведьм — так, как проходили они раньше. Иногда она им даже завидовала. Лучше уж никогда не выпускать когти, чем ломать их о непреодолимую преграду...  
... и как в свое время мама одолела ту ведьму...  
Выдохнув, Мака развернулась и продолжила свои поиски. Бок начинал болеть сильнее, это начинало раздражать. Может, стоило послушать Нагу и отлежаться пару дней, прежде всем вскакивать, но как-то совершенно не хотелось терять свое время на больничной койке. Тем более, что Блэк Стар опять попытался наведаться с маркером, в этот раз, правда, им же и получив, но сам факт его вторжения... Уф-ф-ф, нет уж, стоило поберечь себя и сбежать. Отступать вовремя — одна из важнейших основ, которым учили в Шибусене.  
Мака ее хорошо усвоила.  
Ну, в основном.  
Сама того не понимая, она медленно спустилась во двор, на тренировочную площадку, где неделей ранее болтала с матерью. Сейчас тут было пусто, лишь песок и ветер, и, мягко опустившись на ступени, Мака тяжело выдохнула и крепко вцепилась пальцами в колени. Ладно, ей и правда стоило отлежаться. Сейчас она отдохнет, и тогда уже...  
В голову лезли ненужные мысли. В воспоминаниях голос Лянь Сян звучал сухо почти незаинтересованно, но в ее глазах читалось легкое любопытство. И этим она зародила в сердце Маки точно такой же интерес — и вместе с тем страх.  
«В тебе течет кровь оружия? А сама обернуться не можешь?»  
Хороший вопрос.  
Сжав кулак, Мака с мрачным выражением взглянула на ладонь. Если бы она была оружием... Это многое бы изменило. Но, значит, она бы не смогла стать как мама — не смогла бы создать последнюю в мире Косу Смерти, не смогла бы прорваться внутрь Асуры и добраться до Хроны, не смогла бы... С Соулом... Хотя, был ли смысл походить на кого-то? В конечном итоге, вышло, что человек, о котором она почти не думала как о примере — ее отец — теперь вызывал столько вопросов...  
Как он так сумел? Эти умения — сколько лет заняли такие тренировки?  
Если бы она была оружием, смогла бы она повторить подобное?  
Может, еще не поздно. Мака слышала о случаях, когда гены оружия пробуждались и в тридцать, и в сорок. А еще она хорошо помнила слова Штейна — о том, что не повелитель завершает оружие и создает Косу Смерти, это делает ведьма. И если Химико была права, если в ее жилах действительно текла кровь этой женщины...  
«Но я не хочу быть ведьмой и оружием, Макой Албарн. Я хочу оставаться повелительницей демонической косы».  
В конечном итоге, все это лишь глупые мысли.  
— Мака-тя-я-ян! По моему, тебе сказали смирно сидеть! Ну ничего, всего за пару дэс-баксов я тебя вылечу!  
— Ким!!  
— Жаклин, не будь занудой.  
Подняв голову на появившихся на краю тренировочной площадки друзей, Мака улыбнулась уголками рта. Предыдущие два дня ее навещал лишь Блэк Стар с Цубаки, потому как остальные были на задании, было немного скучно. Соул торчал где-то с Мари, явно пытаясь выяснить способы научиться таким же приемам, как у Спирита, он приходил редко, часто извинялся, но винить его было трудно. Ей тоже надо было стать сильнее. Чтобы следующий бой с Химико — что случится обязательно — завершился в их с Соулом пользу, а не в ее.  
За Ким и Жаклин к ней следом подошли Лиз и Цубаки, мгновенно окружившие Маку и наперебой начавшие спрашивать:  
— Ну как рана? — озабоченно поинтересовалась Цубаки.  
— Что за ведьму вы там месили?! — Лиз шумно выдохнула и нахмурила брови. — От Кида ничего не добьешься, он лишь бормочет что-то бессвязное.  
— Ты убила ее?!  
— Как она выглядела?! Что за силы? Если надрала зад вам и Косе Смерти...  
— Так, так... Так! — рыкнув, Мака уничтожающим взглядом посмотрела на толпу и помрачнела лицом. — По очереди. Рана нормально, ведьма — скотина, да, она нас разделала в пух и прах. Плюется огнем.  
— Огнеплюйчик?..  
Переглянувшись с Жаки, что мгновенно закатила глаза от подобного сравнения, Ким захихикала в кулак. Атмосфера стала проще — когда вокруг была толпа, не способная задерживаться слишком долго на одной теме, было как-то легче. Тяжелее было упасть в бездну размышлений и самобичевания. Соулу стоило бы пошляться по городу с Блэк Старом, тот, конечно, все еще был бестолочью, но зато точно заставил бы его перестать злиться из-за отсутствия каких-то там умений.  
Никакому оружию в нормальном состоянии такие не понадобятся. Он лишний раз себя накручивал.  
Мака отвлеклась, когда рядом раздался стон:  
— Уф-ф-ф! Так устала! — вздохнув, покачала головой Ким. — _Эта_ штука здорово сосет силы.  
— «Эта»? — Мака недоуменно вскинула бровь.  
Чуть подумав, Ким, явно разрываясь между тем, чтобы рассказать и промолчать, многозначительно переглянулась с остальными девушками и покривила ртом, после чего неохотно произнесла — то, что Мака одновременно и ожидала услышать и нет:  
— Оружие Эйбона, уничтожающее магию.  
Ах да, ну конечно. Что же еще.  
— Профессор Штейн вызвал меня после задания для того, чтобы я помогла... — она замялась, явно не зная, какое слово подобрать. — Чтобы помогла. Вот... Но ничего не вышло. В конечном итоге, я лишь сильно вымоталась, а ситуация как была плохой, так и осталась. Глупо, да?.. Ведьма, способная лечить, не смогла вылечить человека, которому это сейчас необходимо больше всего.  
Она выглядела искренне расстроенной, и Маке на мгновение стало жаль Ким — хотя о возможности использовать ее способности она даже и не думала. Все это и правда было довольно грустно... Но не было смысла печалиться сейчас — профессор Штейн наверняка сделает все, что возможно. Главное, что они выжили. Главное...  
От чужого прикосновения Мака вздрогнула, и Ким, сжав ее плечи, вдруг коварно улыбнулась:  
— Впрочем, на тебя, думаю, мне силенок еще хватит! — пошевелив пальчиками, Ким сощурила глаза. — Но это будет стоит сотню дэс-баксов! Не меньше!  
— По-моему кое-кто говорил, что всего за пару сделает все.  
Мака весело фыркнула и сузила глаза, когда Ким на мгновение застопорилась, после чего вдруг покраснела и с важным видом погрозила ей пальцем:  
— Так! Не используй мои слова против меня!  
После чего наклонилась ниже, так, что их лица оказались на одном уровне и приблизилась... Слишком близко... Когда ее губы коснулись щеки, Мака лишь нервно дернула бровью. Ну и что это было? Хотя нет, она знала, что — Ким пыталась ее спровоцировать шутки ради. Ну нет, так не пойдет, Мака стойко вытерпит это, тем более, что бок переставал болеть с каждой секундой. Пусть сил у Ким почти и не осталось после попытки преодолеть Магорезку, из-за чего совсем крохотные раны так и не зажили, самая большая затянулась и больше не беспокоила.  
Коснувшись ладонью бока и надавив на то место, где был порез, Мака улыбнулась, ничего не почувствовав, после чего подняла взгляд на красную, словно вареный рак, Ким и, спародировав голос Хиро, отвешивавшего комплименты всем налево и направо, проговорила:  
— Спасибо, крошка.  
— Заткнись!.. Так уж и быть!.. — она отвела взгляд в сторону и причмокнула. — Я сделаю это бесплатно. Но! Но. У меня есть вопрос.  
— Вопрос?  
Мака недоуменно вскинула бровь. И Ким со страшным взглядом прошипела:  
— Это что еще за ужасная кепка?!  
Значит, вот что их всех беспокоило? Не раны даже?  
Главное внимание в эту секунду — и вместе с тем шок и трепет — у гостей вызвала красная кепка, под которую плотно были убраны все волосы. Она и правда была дурацкой, но иного выхода не было. Куцый кусок надо было как-то скрыть. Мака хотела попросить отрезать другую часть хвостика Соула, но тот взвыл и попросил не звать его, если требовалось что-то порезать. Особенно волосы. Сказал, якобы, хватит с него этого пока.  
Интересно почему, да?  
Это вызвало у Маки ехидный смешок. Впрочем, в следующее мгновение, возмущенно поджав губы, она смущенно опустила козырек на глаза и прошептала:  
— Это _капитанская_ кепка. Между прочим.  
Та самая, которую впихнул ей Блэк Стар. Но затем дернула за него вниз, распуская волосы.  
Точнее то, что от них осталось.  
Ладно, это было излишне драматично. Просто с одной стороны была срезана порядочная прядь, целый хвостик. Маке нравилась ее старая прическа, и то, что теперь ее надо было менять, ее жутко раздражало. Это, конечно, была сущая мелочь на фоне остального, но уж кто, а она имела право переключиться с глобальных проблем и Сян на что-то более простое. Слишком сильно волноваться тоже вредно.  
Взглянув на Ким, она указала пальцем на волосы и поинтересовалась:  
— Сможешь восстановить и это тоже?  
Может, хоть что-то вернется на круги своя.  
Поводив рукой у висков, Ким напыжилась, нахмурилась, состроила еще несколько не поддающихся описанию выражений, после чего резко цыкнула и покачала головой.  
— Не выходит. Думаю, если бы ты собрала прядь, то я смогла бы, но без нее это дохлый номер. То есть, я могу восстановить то, что есть... А чего нет — так нет.  
— Отстой, — без обиняков фыркнула Мака.  
Ну вот, теперь придется еще и стрижку выбирать, и тратиться на нее... Чем больше она думала о прошедшей бойне, тем больше разочарования испытывала. Но в то же время она была даже немного рада тому, что у нее был повод отвлечься от размышлений об отце и сосредоточиться на чем-то абсолютно бесполезном и глупом.  
— Я могу дать визитку неплохого мастера, — подмигнула Лиз, поправив волосы, и Мака ехидно хмыкнула:  
— Кого? Кида?  
Не поменявшись в лице, Лиз прикрыла глаза и убитым тоном произнесла:  
— Не шути так, пожалуйста.  
Но ее мгновенно оттолкнула в сторону Ким; голодным взглядом уставившись на Маку, она погрозила опешившей Лиз кулаком и, вцепившись в плечи своей новой жертве, процедила низким страшным голосом:  
— Никаких! Слышите?! Никаких мастеров! Я сама все сделаю!  
— Дороже, чем эти самые мастера? — лаконично поинтересовалась Жаклин, и Ким бросила на нее обиженный взгляд.  
— Бесплатно!  
Повисла тишина. Мака и Жаклин слегка недоуменно уставились на жутко гордую и довольную ведьмочку, а Цубаки с Лиз неодобрительно переглянулись.  
— Мне кажется, Ким нехорошо, — шепнула Лиз, за что на нее злобно клацнула зубами. — Эй-эй-эй! Ты никогда ничего не делаешь бесплатно!  
— Я сделаю это бесплатно, потому что сама себе делаю стрижку! — гордо произнесла Ким.  
— В первый раз у нее вышло не очень.  
Стоило Жаклин прошептать эти слова Маке на ухо — та сидела с абсолютно убитым выражением, понимая, что попала в ситуацию куда хуже, чем какая-то там бойня с Химико — как Ким грозно сверкнула глазами и, выхватив откуда-то из куртки ножницы (очень хотелось узнать, зачем она их с собой носила), беспечно заявила:  
— Неправда! В этот раз у меня выйдет! — после чего добавила: — Если что, верну на место.  
Хм, звучало логично. Но все равно небезопасно!

— Ну? И как тебе?  
Ким с азартом оглядела Маку со всех сторон, после чего довольно улыбнулась.  
Улыбка у нее была ведьминская — было в ней что-то до чертиков пугающее, только в случае с Ким это было пугающе-безобидное чувство, возникающее в те моменты, когда ты видишь увлеченного особенно чем-то человека. Видимо, проводить эксперименты подобного плана ей нравилось, а то, что Мака обратилась именно к ней, еще и льстило. Когда-то давно Окс рассказывал о том, что влюбился в Ким еще во время учебы в классе NOT, тогда у нее были длинные красивые волосы, но потом она их состригла.  
Видимо, тогда стричь и наловчилась.  
Когда ей протянули зеркало, Мака осторожно взяла его в руки, после чего поднесла к лицу.  
Она привыкла видеть себя с длинными, пусть и жидкими, волосами — а новая короткая стрижка казалась ей чудной и странной. Мальчишеской. Неправильной. Волосы были острижены ровно, но совсем коротко — очень похоже на саму Ким, пусть та явно старалась сделать из разными по длине.  
Помотав головой, поморщившись, немного покривлявшись, Мака наклонила голову набок — ее отражение повторило это.  
Будет, конечно, непривычно, но ей даже понравилось. Жалко было расставаться с двумя хвостиками, но ничего не попишешь. А потому, коснувшись собственных волос, она отдала зеркало Ким и улыбнулась.  
— Спасибо большое! Очень красиво.  
Та гордо задрала нос, отчего Жаклин рядом закатила глаза. Ах, прелести девочек-напарниц... Иногда Мака жалела, что Соул не был девушкой, но, вспомнив его из первой главы книги Эйбона, она мгновенно отмахнулась от этой идеи.  
Лучше уж пацан, чем капризная принцесска.  
— Тебе очень идет, — заверила ее Цубаки и улыбнулась.  
— Даже больше, чем раньше, — отчаянно закивала Ким, продолжая светиться от похвалы.  
Можно было закатить глаза в ответ на это, ведь очевидно, что Ким просто красовалась, но сейчас ей можно было это позволить. Тихо фыркнув, Мака еще раз посмотрелась в зеркало и поправила волосы, после чего с тоскливой теплой улыбкой подумала, что теперь она в точности копировала _ее_.  
Маму.  
За этими мыслями она не расслышала звуки шагов позади, и, прежде чем успела обернуться, раздался голос — знакомый, тот, что снился ей в кошмарах последние два дня. Лицо мгновенно перекосилось, а сама Мака кисло покосилась назад, на бредущего в их сторону Блэк Стара. За ним следовал Соул — неужели решил развеяться? Вот оно, влияние низших умов на высшие.  
Кажется, ее настроение относительно вторженцев разделяли и другие девушки, и, недовольно скрестив руки на груди, Ким угрожающе щелкнула ножницами и мрачным тоном поинтересовалась:  
— Что надобно, бестолочи?  
— Да так, услышали ваш треп на лестнице, решили подслушать, — с самым честным видом произнес Блэк Стар, за что мгновенно получил пинка от Соула. — Ай-ай! Что творишь, ублюдок?! О, Мака, решила сменить имидж? Так тебе лучше, хвостики были тем еще отстоем!  
После этих слов лицо Ким смягчилось, но вот Мака наоборот ощутила стойкое желание придушить одного ублюдка, так, что даже боги поразились бы этому. Он же так и хотел, да? Вот она ему устроит...  
Хрустнув пальцами, Мака вдруг перевела взгляд на Соула — не было смысла растрачивать энергию на бестолковых товарищей, тем более, что Блэк Стар любое оскорбление и укор воспринимал с лицом особенно непроницаемым, явно не видя смысла слушать претензии — и резко поинтересовалась:  
— Ну? А ты что думаешь?  
Это заставило Соула вздрогнул и растерянно заморгать — ну, он хотя бы перестал выглядеть мрачно и угрюмо. Чувствуя, что от вопроса никак не уйти, он замешкался и в панике посмотрел на Блэк Стара — но тот самозабвенно ковырялся мизинцем в ухе — после чего, осознавая, что остался один на этом бранном поле, неуверенно пробормотал:  
— Н-ну... Тебе очень идет? Миленько?..  
Мака милостиво улыбнулась.  
Ладно, сегодня он будет спать не на коврике.

Но даже вместе с этим, Маке все еще нужно было подумать. А значит — побыть там, где не было знакомых.  
В миленьком кафе с горничными, сокрытом в сердце города Смерти.  
Бой на луне был демонстративным — тогда он доказал ей, что она лишь человек. Если бы не черная кровь, то Мака умерла бы в ту самую секунду, когда Асура пробил ей грудь. Но это была не ее заслуга — а Соула. И, когда они истратили ее всю на то, чтобы достучаться до Хроны, они потеряли то единственное, что ставило их на один уровень с Блэк Старом и Кидом. Мака оставалась обычным человеком — сильным, но, тем не менее, намного слабее тех ужасов, с которыми им нужно было бороться.  
Она полагала, что все это будет не так уж и важно после заточения Асуры. Но тот обещал вернуться; ей все еще нужно было вызволить Хрону. Натренируюсь, была уверена она, но даже это не дало своего результата — вот, что продемонстрировала ей Химико. Когда-то Мака размышляла, мечтала о том, чтобы приобрести необычную силу. Она была так рада, что у нее душа Григори... но, кажется, и это было враньем.  
Она была ведьмой.  
В ее жилах текла ведьминская кровь.  
Пусть Мака и не использовала магию ни разу... от наследственности не уйти. Химико была ведьмой. Сильвана была ведьмой. Она тоже.  
Сжав кружку в руках, Мака поджала губы. Уж не об этом ли она мечтала? Сила, данная ей, чтобы достигнуть уровня друзей? Если понятие потенциала крови было реальным, то она могла стать ничуть не хуже Химико. А учитывая, какие ужасающие вещи та творила, это было бы...  
Но она не могла, она была _повелителем_...  
Сила ведьмы... Кровь оружия...  
Если использовать их вместе...  
Но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но но...  
— Чем-то обеспокоена?  
Веселый голос заставил Маку вскинуть голову вверх, на внезапного вторженца в ее мысли — милую официантку, державшую на подносе заказ. Аккуратно поставив тарелку с куском шоколадного торта на стол, она хитро сузила глаза после ответа Маки:  
— Немного...  
— Да? И что же случилось? — спросила горничная.  
Она присела за столик рядом с Макой и сложила руки на столе, заглядывая ей в глаза с таким обеспокоенным выражением, что той даже стало неудобно — от такого странного внимания. С другой стороны, видок у нее наверняка был так себе после случившегося, плюс в городе Смерти о «Спарте» ходило столько слухов, что не было ничего удивительного в том, что все беспокоились за одну из героинь лунной бойни... Даже если это простая горничная из мейд-кафе.  
А потому она нервно улыбнулась и покачала головой.  
— Ах, прости. Ничего серьезного.  
— Не выглядит так, будто ничего серьезного! — уверенно проговорила горничная.  
Ее голос был сладок, подобно патоке, но Маке нравился. Очень приятный, и слушать его было настоящим наслаждением. Понятно было, почему ее взяли в кафе — с таким-то голосом грех и не взять, отвлекать посетителей от всяких недоработок.  
Глаза у нее были цвета золота, почти светящиеся, а длинная коса свисала до пояса. Мака всегда хотела такую — длинную, толстую, только вот жидких волос никогда не хватало. Приходилось обходиться двумя хвостиками, а сейчас, после боя с ведьмой, и вовсе забыть про них. Невольно коснувшись волос, она заметила пристальный взгляд горничной.  
— У тебя очень классная прическа, — призналась она, видя, как изгибается бровь горничной.  
Та заулыбалась острыми зубами и рассмеялась в ладошку, после чего отмахнулась.  
— Мака-чан! Мака-чан! Ты мне льстишь!  
— Ты знаешь мое имя? — удивленно спросила повелительница.  
Не то, что это было на самом деле странно, если подумать... Да, на самом деле, совершенно не странно. Их, тех, кто одолел Асуру, тут каждая собака знала, чего уж там. Плюс горничная работала тут с тремя ученицами из класса NOT, с которыми Мака иногда пересекалась, а потому не стоило даже удивляться этому.  
Заметив, что горничная вдруг нахмурилась, Мака хотела было извиниться, но та вдруг протянула ей руку.  
— Да уж, как-то нехорошо, что я знаю тебя по имени, а ты меня нет. Меня зовут Лин-Лин!  
Горничная улыбнулась, и на секунду ей почудилось, будто она уже видела эту улыбку.  
Но наваждение быстро спала, и она улыбнулась в ответ.  
Вот же глупости. Чудится в голове всякое.


	13. тайна, о которой знало слишком много человек

Соул _размышлял_.  
Уже который день его терзали сомнения насчет того, что стоило становиться Косой Смерти, и они все еще касались одного и того же — всей этой сраной бюрократии, которая сопровождала каждый день его существования в Шибусене. Бумажки, отчеты, тому расскажи о Химико, этому — про Лянь Сян... Начинало надоедать. Но если раньше за ним по пятам следовал Спирит, который пусть и нудел над ухом, но хотя бы давал ему передышку, то вот Мари, назначенная его новым куратором...  
Ладно, она была чудесной женщиной... девушкой... леди, только вот не знала, когда стоило сказать «стоп».  
Сидя в кабинете, который вроде как должен был быть учительской, но преподаватели появлялись тут от силы с утра, чтобы заварить кофе и переброситься парочкой свежих сплетен, Соул пустым взглядом смотрел на бланк. Тот был заполнен мелким аккуратным почерком — он старался! — и описывал все то, что происходило в Детройте. Кажется, позднее этот документ должны были направить на расследование во внутреннее подразделение, а так как он был единственной Косой Смерти, что... был еще и косой, гм, то все подписи, печати и доверенности нужно было сделать ему. А раньше этим занимался Спирит! Дерьмо! Ну и когда он там очнется?!  
Шутки шутками, но вопрос хороший...  
Сидя рядом с ним, Мари помешивала карандашом чай, и, видя, как тот мрачный взглядом буравит потолок, с вялой улыбкой проговорила:  
— Ты опять думаешь об этом, да?  
За эту пару дней она узнала его, как облупленного.  
Покривившись, Соул лишь мотнул головой.  
— А о чем еще думать-то?  
— Ну, например о том, что ты не дал Маке упасть с крыши... — Мари многозначительно на него посмотрела. — Знаешь, как говорят? Хорошее оружие то, что не даст своему повелителю сгинуть. Спирит, правда, жутко ненавидел эту фразу, ему доставалось на орехи из-за Франкена каждый раз, но тем не менее...  
— Да толку-то, если не Мака там одна была, — рыкнул Соул.  
Он постучал ручкой по столу, пытаясь придумать, как завершить свой дурацкий доклад. Внутреннее подразделение требовало каких-то жутких стандартов от бумажек, лишь Спирит умел убеждать их, что это все херня и не нужно — он мастерски зубы заговаривал, право слово. А сейчас его не было! Значит нужно было следовать всем стандартам! Говно!  
— Соул!..  
Мари отчаянно вздохнула и взмахнула рукой, дав понять, что уже не знала, как подступиться к нему. Она разочарованно цокнула языком и потрясла пальцем:  
— Послушай! Нет ничего плохого в том, что такие вещи... случаются. Ты сделал все, что мог!  
— Я же Коса Смерти, а в итоге...  
Когда Соул разъяренно закатил глаза, у Мари нервно дернулась бровь. Она дала ему по шее — так, что он чуть не впечатался лицом в собственный доклад, после чего страшным тоном проговорила:  
— Ну и что! Что это меняет?! — поджав губы, Мари обвинительно ткнула в ошарашенного Соула пальцем. — Или ты думаешь, что все остальные, убив ведьму, сразу же становились супер сильными?! Посмотри на Азусу!.. Вне своей формы она мало что может предпринять в бою, но мы все равно ее все любим и уважаем! Потому что не это главное!  
— Из меня хреновая Коса Смерти, если без мастера я ничего не могу! — огрызнулся Соул и зло покосился на Мари. — Прошу прощения, конечно, но... Но...  
Он помнил, что видел во время их первой встречи с Гирико.  
Старый чародей и Джастин тогда отлично продемонстрировали ему все, на что были способны оружия без мастеров. Не скованные чужими решениями, они были неостановимы, и в ту секунду внутри у Соула что-то гнусно зашептало, что он слабак и на такое неспособен. Соул был зависим от Маки, без нее он был хреновым бойцом. А Джастин, который не особо-то и старше его был, мастерски справлялся в одиночку.  
Может, в итоге именно это его и сгубило. Без Маки Соул наверняка тоже скатился бы в пучины безумия.  
Потом он постепенно смирился с этим — все же, его форма не располагала к бою в одиночку. Коса и есть коса на то, чтобы у нее был мастер. У Гирико были цепья, у гильотин не могло быть повелителя... Цубаки добавляла масла в огонь, но у нее там и семья с богатой историей, и вообще у нее форма-трансформер, нечего было себя с ней сравнивать. Блэк Стару повезло — отхватил себе оружие, по силе равное Косе Смерти. Если скормит ей душу ведьмы, так и вовсе сделает себя непобедимым.  
Второй и финальный бой с Гирико доказал Соулу, что без Маки тяжело, и дальше он перестал думать об этой проблеме окончательно.  
Но потом случилась Лянь Сян.  
Случилась Химико.  
Соул начинал понимать, почему папашу Маки сделали оружием Шинигами. И мысль о том, что тот тоже был косой, но без мастера был способен на подобное, заставляло его возвращаться к этой ноющей ране вновь и вновь. Он не сумел защитить Маку толком, не окажись к ним благосклонна Химико, то они бы сдохли там вдвоем. Втроем. И Соул ничего не смог бы ей противопоставить.  
Скривив лицо, он лишь покачал головой в ответ, и Мари обессилено застонала.  
Рухнув на стул рядом с ним, она уткнулась руками в ладони, после чего тихим голосом продолжила:  
— Неужели это главное, что тебя волнует?  
Когда Соул не ответил, она продолжила:  
— Шибусен носит название академии оружия _и_ повелителей. Это нормально — быть сильными в тандеме. У вас с Макой еще вся жизнь впереди, вы таких высот достигнете, учитывая, что уже пережили. Никакая Химико вам потом ровней не будет.  
— Дожить бы еще до этого будущего... — разочарованно цыкнул Соул.  
Мрачно взглянув на него, Мари нахмурилась и резко отвела глаза в сторону.  
— Ты так хочешь этого, да? Стать сильнее.  
— Ну естественно.  
— Соул, понимаешь... Стажировка Косы Смерти — это не только бюрократия. Это еще и физическая подготовка... — заметив, как насторожился тот, Мари вяло улыбнулась и с кислым лицом продолжила: — Поверь, мы все через это проходили... Даже Азуса... но не все в итоге прошли.  
— Там учат этим же сумасшедшим приемам, да?!  
Соулу нравилась перспектива научиться такому же. Если Химико была права, и у Маки был подарочек в виде очень интересной наследственности, то вместе они смогли бы встать на один уровень с Блэк Старом!.. Черт, звучало круто. В мыслях он уже представлял их двоих, насмехающихся над этим звездоголовым, и чем дольше Соул размышлял об этом, тем шире становилась у него ухмылка.  
От Мари она тоже не укрылась, но, опередив ее, Соул с мрачным лицом буркнул:  
— Но ее же должен был проводить Спирит, да? В смысле, ну. Логично. Но он сейчас немного не в состоянии, ха! Знакомое дело, чуть не помер.  
— Соул!.. Иронизировать над чужими и своими ранами некрасиво! — ошеломленно распахнув глаза, Мари погрозила ему кулаком. Перспектива еще раз впечататься лицом в стол не прельщала. — Вообще, нет. Ты не прав. Спирит такого не собирался делать, хотя у вас с ним очень интересные отношения, основанные на взаимной ненависти.  
На самом деле, уже как достаточно давно это было не так, пусть они и лаялись порой, но Соул решил не возражать, и, недоуменно вскинув бровь, фыркнул:  
— И кто же меня этому научит?  
Он насторожился, когда Мари вдруг потемнела лицом и сложила руки замком, смотря на Соула столь мрачно, что стало ясно — персона, о которой пойдет речь, это вам не шутки. Только сейчас он осознал, что, скорее всего, этот человек тренировал все нынешнее поколение Кос Смерти, что было еще живо, а значит, если он выдрессировал Спирита...  
Если Спирит хотел отправить к этому человеку и Соула...  
Черт! Скорее всего это какая-то дрянь!  
— Поверь, Эванс, — убитым тоном проговорила Мари и побледнела. — Есть люди, о которых не стоит говорить, и этот тип — один из них.  
Да что же это за человек такой?!  
Мари определенно нервничала, когда говорила о нем...  
— Он — бывшая Коса Смерти самого Шинигами, находившийся в этом ранге до предшественника Спирита, — нахмурившись еще сильнее, Мари нервно облизнула губы. — Все страшилки Шибусена про нас с тобой, оружий Шинигами, пошли именно из-за него. Жуткий тип.  
— То есть, у Шибусена есть еще одна Коса Смерти, а на луну он не отправился?.. Что за хрень?!  
Разве так можно было?! Но заметив, как нервно хмыкнула Мари, Соул поспешил заглушить свое недовольство.  
— Понимаешь.. — она поджала губы. — У него старая травма, он не может долго быть оружием. Поэтому его не было в лунной бойне. Но он работает у нас инструктором, и через его руки прошли все Косы, которых ты знал, включая даже Джастина. Знаешь, Джастина я очень не люблю, он убил БиДжея и все такое, но когда он вернулся с этой стажировки... Мне было его искренне жаль. Да даже сейчас.  
И Мари рассмеялась. Нервно.  
Соул чувствовал, что ему абсолютно точно не хочется знакомиться с этим человеком.

На следующий день после стрижки от Ким Мака все же решилась добраться до профессора Штейна, тем более, что рана теперь не отвлекала — и быстрым шагом направляясь прямиком к к тому месту, где сейчас были все источники ее тревог, включая не только самого учителя, но и еще парочку человек, она задумалась.  
Все же, слова Лянь Сян и правда казались ядом — избавиться от них в голове было трудно. Это была ее магия? Или просто ведьма ударила по больному месту, отчего избавиться от подобных мыслей теперь было нереально? Но ее слова о крови оружия, о том, что Мака не использовала весь свой потенциал, заставляли ее нервно грызть ногти и закусывать губу. А ведь правда, если бы она смогла?.. Но это было бы так глупо. Маке нравилось быть повелителем, а если ей вдруг и правда удастся раскрыть свой потенциал в качестве оружия или ведьмы, то на достижение хотя бы минимального уровня там уйдут годы тренировок. А ей нужно было это сейчас, чтобы одолеть Химико.  
Как же иногда она скучала по черной крови.. Медуза словно создала наркотик, отказаться от которого было можно, но так сложно.  
Но все же... Если бы у нее была возможность...  
Если бы она только могла...  
Крепко сжав кулак, Мака покачала головой. Об этом она еще успеет подумать — у нее было время, пока Шибусен даст добро на очередную охоту на Химико — а сейчас ей стоило позаботиться о делах более насущных. Например, выпытать у Штейна наконец что-нибудь, узнать, как там отец, поговорить с матерью... О том, что сказала Химико... Эти слова тоже никак не шли из головы. Ким доказала, что ведьмы могли жить в мире, спокойно существовали в академии, если хотели, но все же, то, что Силь скрывала от нее столь страшную информацию...  
Почему она не рассказала раньше?  
Папа знал? Почему он тоже ничего не сказал?  
Чужие голоса впереди не слишком-то удивили ее, скорее поразило то, что она впервые за долгий время услышала, как говорит новый напарник матери. Голос у него был странный, не неприятный, но определенно... в общем, странный. Мака не могла подобрать, как описать его, он не был высоким, но какие-то нотки были... очень своеобразными.  
Джон спорил о чем-то с профессором Штейном, их разговор явно шел не самым гладким образом, и, стоило Маке появиться на горизонте, как оба мгновенно замолчали, смотря на нее отстраненно. Ей это не понравилось, и, переборов в себе желание огрызнуться, она мрачно поинтересовалась:  
— Что здесь происходит?  
— Это дело внутреннего подразделения Шибусена, — холодным тоном проговорил оперативник, и, когда Мака скривилась сильнее, добавил: — Ведьма Лянь Сян разыскивается как Шибусеном, так и Шабашом за многочисленные преступления, совершенные против обеих сторон. Мне нужна лишь информация. Которую мне... не дают.  
Он мрачно зыркнул на Штейна.  
Сильвана тоже теперь была из отдела расследований, напомнила себе Мака.  
Было в них — в этом Джоне и матери — нечто схожее, но она не могла сказать, что конкретно.  
Когда профессор Штейн тяжело вздохнул и вскинул руки, сдаваясь, Джон вдруг расплылся в довольной улыбке, но последующая фраза заставила его дрогнуть и уже оскалиться — смотря на него ровно с таким же хищным взглядом, профессор хмыкнул и бросил:  
— Твой источник информации еще некоторое время не придет в себя. Ты уже пробовал допросить остальных участников бойни?  
— От детей никакого толка, — отрезал Джон. — Мне нужен компетентный собеседник.  
— Ну, значит, ты точно не по адресу...  
— Препятствуете расследованию?! — взъярился было тот и скривился.  
Все это жутко не нравилось Маке.  
С одной стороны, она понимала логику внутреннего подразделения — им нужно было достать информацию об этой Лянь Сян как можно скорее, потому как с Магорезкой и Химико она была опасней Асуры. Но в то же время все его попытки... Требования... И то, что он не спросил ничего у Маки с Соулом — раздражало. Впрочем, она не хотела отвечать на его вопросы. Почему-то все люди из отдела расследований вели себя грубо и заносчиво, она хорошо помнила, когда раскрыли причастность Ким к Шабашу. Но что будет, когда они узнают, что ведьмой была одна из них?.. Знал ли Джон о Сильване?  
Больше всего сейчас Мака жалела, что не владела магией, схожей с Лянь Сян. Не могла залезть в его голову и узнать, что там творится. А еще навести его на мысль уйти как можно скорее.  
Впрочем, напряжение чувствовалось так сильно — включая ее недовольство — что Джон разочарованно цокнул языком и, поправив очки, направился прочь. Маке он не нравился, но логикой она понимала, что не все тут было так просто. Возможно, вне должностных обязанностей он был гораздо более приятным человеком. Работал же он с матерью, в конце концов.  
И, когда Джон покинул коридор, Мака резко развернулась к профессору и уставилась на него мрачным серьезным взглядом.  
— Итак, я пришла за информацией, — проговорила она и кивком указала на дверь соседней комнаты.  
Один из медотсеков, более хорошо устроенный. Тут делали операцию Соулу после встречи с Хроной в Италии. Здесь же сейчас был... Мака чувствовала его дыхание души. Хорошо. Все хорошо. Остальное неважно.  
— Ну, тебе по-честному или приукрасить?  
Когда Штейн щелкнул зажигалкой, Мака скривилась от дыма — она не любила табак, злилась еще когда видела отца, тайком от матери курившего на балконе. Но сейчас ей было слишком интересно узнать, о чем же конкретно говорил профессор, а потому, нетерпеливо сузив глаза, она буркнула:  
— Не фривольничайте!  
— В порядке.  
— Как Соул тогда, да?  
— ... нет. То есть... Нет, никаких последствий, вроде черной крови.  
Помедлив с ответом, он мугыкнул себе под нос что-то нечленораздельное.  
— Куда лучше, чем я думал, — затянувшись, Штейн весело фыркнул. — То есть, не пойми меня неправильно. Я полагал, что магия Диэль сможет избавить нас от главной проблемы — дыры в кишках, и даже оружие Эйбона не так сильно порежет эффект от ее сил, но оно просто перекрыло их целиком. Но, в целом, все в порядке. Сэмпай не пытается умереть. Ему такое не впервой переживать, после убийства Химико было точно так же. Знаешь, как говорят?  
— Дуракам везет, — пустым тоном проговорила Мака  
И Штейн, кивнув, еще раз рассмеялся. Но ей же было не до смеха.  
— Интересно, почему мне ничего не рассказывали об этой бое... С Химико...  
Сильвана постоянно отшучивалась, говорила, что слишком страшная история. Спирит так и вовсе сбегал от подобных разговоров. Если слова Химико были правдой, то Силь убила собственную мать и скормила ее душу... Вот уж точно не детская сказочка.  
— Думаю, ей не хотелось вдаваться в подробности о семье, — со смешком бросил Штейн.  
Мака мгновенно подняла на него мрачный взгляд.  
— Вы знали? О родстве мамы и...  
— Конечно.  
Тон профессора Штейна звучал блекло, и, взглянув невыразительно на Маку, он покривил губы у улыбке.  
— _Всегда_ знал.  
— И о моей душе Григори поэтому наврали, да?  
Все больше и больше лжи... Впрочем, нет. Мака понимала. И была даже чуточку благодарна.  
— А что бы мы тебе сказали? Что ты ведьма? — рассмеявшись слишком звонко, профессор проигнорировал полный ярости взгляд Маки. — Я не считаю это чем-то особенным. Когда я узнал, кто твоя мама, я лишь сильнее вступил в ней соревнование, кто кого переборет. Ну, знаешь, как у тебя с Оксом.  
Миленькая вражда, ничего не скажешь.  
Они замолчали; Мака же думала. Если знал Штейн, то, наверное, и Мари. И Азуса — она-то наблюдательная. То, что предыдущий Шинигами знал, даже под сомнение ставить не стоило, и она понимала, что в эту маленькую игру лжи и обмана играло куда больше людей, чем было нормальным для такой страшной тайны. И то, что она узнала об этом лишь благодаря ведьме...  
Удручало? Раздражало?  
Вполне.  
Когда Штейн вдруг приоткрыл дверь, Мака быстро скользнула взглядом внутрь, но ничего не толком не увидела. Она вопросительно покосилась на профессора и тот, хмыкнув, постучал пальцами по дверному косяку.  
— Ну хватит терять время на меня. Ты же сюда не за этим пришла, верно?  
И, помедлив на секунду и осторожно взглянув на Штейна, словно не решаясь войти внутрь, Мака сделала шаг вперед.


	14. разговор не для чужих ушей

Дверь распахнулась почти неслышно.  
Мака сделала несколько аккуратных шагов внутрь.  
Полутемная комната; кровати, разделенные белыми скучными занавесками. Одна была задернута.  
Внутри слышались голоса — она мгновенно узнала. Родители. Они говорили о чем-то, спокойно, что было для нее почти что удивительным после всех тех ссор, что случились при их расставании. Не будь они отвлечены, то наверняка услышали бы ее присутствие, но то, что они были слишком заняты друг другом, дало ей возможность легкими шагами приблизиться и подслушать. Очутившись во второй импровизированной комнатке, Мака аккуратным движением задернула штору и, забравшись на кровать, напрягла слух.  
Нехорошо было так делать, но, право слово, ей было так интересно...  
Хотя, ввозможно, этот разговор все же не предназначался для ее ушей. Мака чувствовала, что поступала очень нехорошо, слушая каждое слово, но ничего не могла поделать. Вся ее милая счастливая жизнь повелительницы была разрушена парой слов — в глазах до сих пор стоял образ Химико, прижимавшей палец к устам и говорившей об их кровной связи. Почему Сильвана не рассказала об этом? Почему не говорила о том, что едет на задание, а не просто бросает отца? Почему Спирит тоже молчал, притворяясь и глупо улыбаясь?  
Столько вопросов.  
Сквозь щелочку меж штор Маке было видно совсем немного, но достаточно.  
Разговор продолжался:  
— Выглядишь плохо, — с вялой улыбкой произнесла Силь.  
В ответ раздался тихий смешок.  
— А ты как всегда хороша. Все так же молода.  
— Ведьмы не стареют.  
Смешок. Слабый, вялый. С дырой в кишках уже не так резво посмеешься.  
— Из тебя такая же ведьма, как из меня — оружие бога.  
— Но, тем не менее, это именно так.  
— Бессмыслица...  
Молчание. Сильвана смотрела вперед отрешенно, она была бледнее обычного. За руку она держала... Впрочем, Маке было не очень хорошо видно. Она напряглась, не желая выдать своего присутствия тут, и, когда Силь вновь заговорила, облегченно выдохнула.  
Пока не заметили.  
— Соврешь дочери, что все хорошо?  
Смотря на Спирита тяжелым взглядом, Сильвана нахмурилась сильнее.  
А ответом ей была лишь вялая улыбка. Слабую попытку поднять руку она предрекла заранее, а потому успела поймать ее в тот самый момент, когда силы пропали окончательно, и та безвольно упала вниз. Мака не знала, что было у матери на уме в этот момент, но она явно была зла — но это была не пылающая ярость, а грустная. Она прекрасно знала это чувство. Когда ощущение собственной беспомощности захватывало, ты злился, но сделать ничего не мог.  
Потому что прошлого уже не воротишь.  
Их пальцы переплелись крепче, и Мака сузила глаза, глядя на это. Ей тяжело было думать, что ощущать от этой сцены. Радость, что не все еще потеряно? Или усталость от знания, что ни к чему это в итоге не приведет? Прошлое и правда не воротишь, оно ушло, не было смысла цепляться за старые образы и воспоминания.  
Как и дружная семья. Такое же ушедшее, фальшивое...  
— А что мне ей еще сказать?  
Лицо Сильваны не изменилось после ответа, лишь помрачнело сильнее.  
— Албарн.  
— Что у меня состояние, словно меня на куски порвали, а потом при сборке забыли добрую половину? — вяло взмахнув руками, Спирит издал тяжелый вздох и откинул голову назад. — Мне так херово не было даже... Да никогда еще. И это при том, что раньше я был обычным оружием и получал на орехи от всех, спасая ваши с Франкеном шкуры, а сейчас я вроде как оружие бога, ну, знаешь, _был_ им, пока меня не ткнули зачарованной заточкой.  
Они замолчали, и лишь ход часов разбавлял тишину.  
Мака замерла тоже.  
Она поспешила. Надо было дождаться, пока мать выйдет из комнаты. Или профессор Штейн намеренно запустил ее внутрь, желая, чтобы она увидела разговор двух старых напарников? Он явно что-то смыслил в том, чтобы чинить... Правда самыми странными способами. Может, хотел показать, что даже ведьма и оружие Смерти способны поладить. А значит, в их ребенке, тому, кто нес оба наследия, не было ничего плохого и ужасного.  
Правда вот тяготы о собственной крови Маку волновали мало...  
— Мне надо было идти с тобой... Плевать, что духовные колебания не совпали бы, вместе у нас было бы больше шансов...  
Силь не успела договорить, как ее прервал холодный резкий голос:  
— Какая уже разница.  
Впервые папа говорил так. Хотя нет, уже было. Очень давно... Во время обсуждений миссии на Луне.  
Всего полгода назад, но для Маки сейчас — словно вечность.  
Ей не нравилось это. Эта резкая смена настроения. Держаться за старое было глупо, она прекрасно это понимала, но что-то внутри противилось каждый раз, когда она пыталась осознать, что идеал матери — фальшив, а отец был вовсе не таким дураком и разгильдяем, каким Мака его всегда видела. Слова Химико беспокоили в такой момент меньше всего, да и после них, по сути, ничего не изменилось. Просто было неприятно понимать, что эту гадкую тайну знало так много людей, а перед ней разыгрывали спектакль. Знай, что она ведьма, все могло бы пойти абсолютно иначе! Может, у нее хватило бы сил... спасти Хрону...  
Хрона тоже была ребенком ведьмы. Хрону тоже вынудили принять кровь оружия.  
Поджав губы, Мака резко подняла взгляд.  
Голоса раздались вновь:  
— Все как в тот раз, да? — невесело улыбнувшись, хмыкнула Сильвана.  
Она отвела взгляд в сторону, после чего медленно покачала головой.  
— Ну, конкретно _тот_ раз сыграл нам на руку, — вялым тоном пробормотал Спирит. — Отличная тактика. Она нас даже не рассекретила, настолько ненормальный это был ход.  
Эта заметка явно не была расценена по достоинству, потому как Сильвана бросила на него испепеляющий взгляд. Крепче сжав его руку, она наклонилась так низко и начала шептать так тихо, что Маке пришлось мучительно вслушиваться в каждое слово, чтобы понять, о чем они говорят.  
— Вот именно, что ненормальный, Албарн, — сузив глаза, Силь скривилась. — Давать протыкать свои кишки, а потом быть игрушкой для избиения, пока я носилась сзади с заклятием — это плохая тактика. И в этот раз она не сработала, потому что рядом не было меня.  
— В конечном итоге мы все втроем выжили, а симпатичное отверстие в кишках появилось только у меня... Я бы назвал это успехом.  
— Это _не_ успех, Албарн. Ты больше не оружие. Это...  
— Не называй меня по фамилии.  
Последняя фраза прозвучала резко, и Сильвана дрогнула, вдруг отшатнувшись назад. Они уставились друг другу в глаза — по крайней мере, Мака подозревала, потому как отца ей не было видно, и, пока мать срочно что-то обдумывала в голове с замешательством на лице,  
она забарабанила пальцами по коленям, после чего склонила голову вниз, заслонив глаза челкой. Все же, прав был Соул — образ непобедимой сильной мамы медленно распадался, обнажая человеческую подноготную. Все как тогда, после боя в Италии. Неважно, насколько ты был силен, если твой напарник оказывался в критическом положении, это тебя не спасало.  
— Прости.  
Голос Силь звучал тихо, разбито.  
Спирит вздохнул.  
— Ладно... Ладно. Забудь. И вообще, знаешь, давай отложим этот разговор на потом. Я сейчас не в состоянии вести высокоинтеллектуальные беседы, тем более, если они касаются твоей замечательной мамочки. Хотя я несомненно польщен тем, что она так и не сожгла меня заживо, как пыталась в первый раз.  
— Боже, Спирит!.. Идиотина.  
Они рассмеялась, а затем, Силь медленно поднялась на ноги.  
Бесшумно она покинула комнату; Мака замерла, надеясь, что ее не заметили. Впрочем, мама была слишком поглощена собственными размышлениями, а потому ее наглое вторжение в чужой разговор в качестве слушателя осталось незамеченным. Это не могло не радовать, конечно...  
— Я знаю, что ты прячешься за шторой! А ну вылезай.  
... или почти незамеченным.  
Высунув нос, Мака бросила недовольный взгляд на отца и сузила глаза, после чего показала ему язык. Не очень по-взрослому, конечно, но достаточно, чтобы мрачная атмосфера спала, а сам Спирит даже рассмеялся. Ненадолго, правда, с дыркой в кишках особо не повеселишься.  
Затем, она вышла к нему...  
И замерла, остановившись в шаге от табуретки.  
Ей было плохо видно его из-за шторы во время разговора, но зрелище, конечно...  
Заметив, как она остановилась, Спирит рассмеялся лающим смехом, после чего развел руки в стороны. Во всяком случае, в этот раз у него хватило на это сил.  
— Да, видок у меня не очень, мягко говоря.  
— Очень мягко, — согласилась Мака, чуть помедлив.  
Он выглядел бледно, лицо было практически белым — и резко схуднувшим. Хотя, может ей так лишь казалось. Волосы были коротко острижены, почти под корень, и это было так... неправильно, непривычно... Папа стал выглядеть куда моложе, чем до этого. Ненароком Мака коснулась собственной новой стрижки, где-то в голове обдумывая то, что, видимо, последствия от боя они тоже получали одинаковые. Правильно Соул говорил, они были жутко похожи, не врал ничуть. Какая глупость, боже!  
Под глазами у него залегали глубокие тени, и, когда Мака так и не двинулась с места, находясь в в состоянии, близком к паническому, Спирит вдруг перестал улыбаться и раздраженно цыкнул. Что было абсолютно неожиданно — при ней он вообще редко злился.  
— Ну хоть ты не начинай.  
— Как давно ты в сознании? — наконец, бросила Мака.  
Она неловко опустилась на табуретку, не зная, куда смотреть и что делать. Нервно теребя край юбки пальцами по коленям, она, наконец, уставилась на отца, но тот лишь наклонил голову набок, и, с выражением лица особо задумчивым, наконец изрек:  
— Да вот с утра где-то...  
— Почему не позвал раньше?!  
Спирит весело фыркнул.  
— Я, конечно, все понимаю, что с моим влиянием можно много чего провернуть... — он явно намекал на момент, когда Мака брала с его удостоверением книги в библиотеке, отчего она закусила язычок и нервно улыбнулась, — но, все же, у тебя там учеба. Это очень важно. На самом деле нет, но я сделаю вид, что именно так.  
— Я же беспокоюсь...  
Прикрыв глаза, Мака замолчала, но через мгновение приоткрыла один, чувствуя, что ее уловка сработала идеально. Услышав столь желанную фразу, Спирит расплылся в довольной улыбке и, смахнув набежавшие слезы, громко шмыгнул носом. Нет, все же, он не менялся. Даже если чуть не помер. Но, если честно, Мака была даже рада — она боялась, что кое-кто впадет в депрессию, как Соул, но из-за потери способностей оружия. Он сам говорил Сильване, что чувствовал себя не очень...  
Но Маке не казалось, что он врал или играл сейчас.  
— Мака...  
— Это правда? То, что сказала Химико?  
Но не время для шуток.  
Лицо Спирита мгновенно перекосило, и он перестал улыбаться. _Теперь_ он был похож на себя того, из начала боя с ведьмой. Надо было не забывать, что он был оружием Шинигами, напомнила себе Мака. Такой статус просто так не дают. Значит, под маской беспечности что-то скрывалось.  
Когда молчание затянулось, Спирит наконец вздохнул — излишне драматично — после чего, тряхнув головой, все же кивнул.  
— Да. Она... Да.  
— Значит, мама — ведьма.  
— Именно так, — Спирит нахмурился.  
— И я — тоже?  
— И ты — тоже, — еще сильнее.  
Мака замолчала, не став задавать следующий вопрос.  
А было ли что спрашивать? То, почему они ей не рассказали? Она чувствовала, что это надо было вытрясывать именно с матери, а не с отца — тот, может, и поведал бы ей эту историю, но силы у него явно закончатся _уже_ скоро, что уж там говорить про допрос с пристрастием. Да и не знала она что конкретно сейчас спросить.  
Лишь добилась признания. Химико не врала. В Маке текла кровь ведьмы...  
Проведя рукой по затылку, она нервно хихикнула.  
— Полагаю, это такая себе ситуация...  
— Да просто отвратительная, — мрачно согласился Спирит.  
Но, в целом, Мака прекрасно осознавала, что ей было все равно. Она испытывала раздражение лишь из-за секретов, из-за спектакля, устроенного старшим поколением. С другой стороны, могла его понять. Будь она на их месте и, выяснись, что Ким — ведьма, она бы скрыла эту информацию всеми возможными способами. Даже если она следовала правилам Шибусена твердо. Были вещи, которые требовали нарушить уставы, и это была одна из них. Но уж родная мама-то могла ей рассказать!..  
Ладно. Ладно... Не было смысла злиться.  
Подперев голову рукой, Мака с любопытством взглянула на отца, после чего, чуть помедлив, все же произнесла:  
— Тебе нужно отдохнуть.  
— Так не хочешь со мной говорить?  
Они оба рассмеялись.  
Мака хотела расспросить, узнать, но, подумала, что пока что у нее были способы развлечь себя без тормошения больного человека. Только она не поднималась — размышляла. О том, что услышала ранее — о крохотной детали о том, каким образом была убита Химико в первый раз. И та маленькая фраза, тот крохотный намек на то, что ведьму убили с помощью магии — _«пока я носилась с заклятьем»_ — был весьма демонстративным показателем того, что без этого ей, Маке, ведьму не одолеть. Раз не смогла мама — а она была умелым повелителем, они были... она тогда и Мака сейчас, наверное, на одном уровне.  
Значит, придется прибегнуть к этому...  
Но только один раз!..  
Сжав кулак, Мака медленно подняла взгляд на отца. Может, спросить его лишь об этом?.. О том, стоит ли соваться?..  
Но не успела — нагло воспользовавшись молчанием, тот успел закрыть глаза и, кажется, видел уже десятый сон. Дыхание его было спокойным, ровным, но тихим. Если бы Химико не увидела меня и кольцо матери, то, наверное, убила бы нас там на крыше, отстраненно подумалось Маке. Вся эта история погрязла в ведьминской крови. Ей это не нравилось.  
И, облокотившись на край кровати, Мака осторожно взяла отца за руку, после чего невесело подумала о том, что Силь наверняка тоже не захочется вспоминать подробности убийства собственной же матери. Было ли это случайностью, ее собственной просьбой, или же намеренным приказом от Шинигами? Кто знал? Так жестоко...  
И, закрыв глаза, Мака вздохнула.  
А затем _увидела_.


	15. здравствуй, ма

Когда Мака открыла глаза, она замерла — потому что абсолютно не представляла, где находилась. Огромный пустой стадион, явно не новый. Выглядело как место, забытое цивилизацией. Надписи на стенах и выцветших вывесках были на неизвестном языке, и, приглядевшись, она поняла, что это был японский. Значит, не Невада? Не город Смерти?  
Ей было знакомо понятие осознанных сновидений, и она прекрасно знала, что частичный резонанс иногда давал повелителям и оружию возможность баловаться в одном и том же видении одновременно, но, если честно, она впервые сталкивалась с этим лично. Лишь слышала от Цубаки. С Соулом у них подобное никогда не выходило, она, конечно, была немного расстроена из-за этого — неужели синхронизация была настолько плоха? — но не отчаивалась целиком, в конце концов, они без проблем использовали все трюки повелителей кос. Но то, что ей удалось проникнуть в чужое сновидение... Лишь из-за одного прикосновения...  
Мака подняла ладонь и крепко сжала ее. Неужели влияние Химико? Тот самый вынужденный резонанс? Магорезка отнимала способности оружия, потому что они шли от магии ведьмы трансформации, но резонанс душ не был магической способностью. Если говорить очень грубо, то если бы у отца были умения повелителя — Мака не могла быть уверенной, что их не было совсем, учитывая, что она увидела на крыше — то он бы ничего не потерял, получи зачарованным ножом в спину.  
Чем дольше она смотрела на свою ладонь, тем сильнее осознавала, что _что-то_ было не так.  
Она никогда не красила ногти. Мака считала это глупостью — ей самой, конкретно, потому как от грубого обращения с оружием, нередкого торможения руками о землю и прочих прелестей жизни в бою от красивого маникюра не оставалось ровным счетом ничего. Это Лиз был смысл роптать над ногтями, потому как она была оружием, но не Маке.  
Медленно она оглядела себя, от рук до одежки, после нее — прикоснулась к волосам, и, ощутив под пальцами стальные украшения, Мака стремглав бросилась к ближайшей отражающей поверхности — помутневшему стеклу недалеко, и, уставившись в него, обомлела. Оттуда на нее смотрел кошмар ее последних дней, та, кого люди называли божеством, а Шибусен считал не более, чем одной из опаснейших ведьм. Химико, Аматэрасу — не важно. Но именно на смотрела на Маку в отражении, копировала все ее действия, в том числе и выражение лица.  
И Мака поняла, что это было за воспоминание.  
Луна медленно выходила из-за туч, и, вскинув голову к небу, она отшатнулась назад на пару шагов, раздумывая. Значит, ей будет дозволено увидеть убийство ведьмы с первого ряда? Но это было воспоминание, напомнила себе Мака. Не настоящее событие. Оно могло пойти не по плану. Неужели ей придется играть роль ведьмы, чтобы не навести бардака в чужой голове?  
Когда сзади раздались шаги, Мака резко обернулась. И сузила глаза, когда расслышала далекие голоса.  
— ... не уверен, что хочу знать больше.  
— _Послушай_. Она... Моя мать, она... Она очень опасна, окей? Не будет долгих разговоров, прелюдий. Если мы не поступим правильно, то она убьет нас мгновенно. Хотя нет. Она убьет _тебя_. А то, что случится со мной...  
— Тогда просто используй магию и...  
— Шинигами сказал, что сегодня мы делаем из тебя Косу Смерти, а не ведьму из меня.  
После этого раздался смешок, и, затем, на зеленую пожухлую траву стадиона из темного тоннеля вышли двое. И Мака почувствовала, как сковало ее — от ужаса или незнания, что же сейчас делать. Она понимала, что к чему, но отчего-то все равно была удивлена увиденному. Может, потому что привыкла видеть родителей именно взрослыми и уставшими, а не чуть старше ее самой с Соулом.  
На Сильване была аккуратная матроска, волосы были собраны в две косы. Она выглядела так серьезно, что это почти становилось потешно. Мака помнила этот образ со старых фотографий, и ей так странно было видеть его сейчас, тут. Практически вживую. Еще более удивительным было то, как четко сохранились эти воспоминания. Видимо, влияние ведьмы. Это было последнее, что она видела. И Мака сейчас наблюдала историю с ее стороны.  
На Спирите же была какая-то растянутая старая майка с выцветшим принтом. Вместе с потертыми джинсами и нелепым неаккуратным куцым хвостиком это смотрелось абсолютно дико.  
Выглядели они... Не особо впечатляюще и пугающее. Крохотная зануда-отличница с плотно сжатыми губами и каланча-раздолбай. Отличная парочка. Мака всегда считала, что они с Соулом плохо сочетались, но это практически вызвало у нее смех.  
В ту секунду, когда она хотела было что-то сказать, чтобы отыграть свою роль — или похулиганить — Мака поняла, что не могла контролировать _ничего_. Значит, ей была дана свобода лишь до того, как начнется воспоминание, настоящее. Это было обидно, но вместе с тем, она узнает о случившемся в ту лунную ночь подробнее. Тем более с такого необычного места наблюдения.  
Они замерли по разные стороны поля; ведьма пламени, в бешенстве, и два молодых охотника по ее голову. Абсолютная дикость. Мака думала, что тот факт, что она с Соулом убила Арахну, благодаря которой система Шибусена работала, был безумен, но теперь понимала, что были случаи еще более странные и невообразимые. Как, например, этот.  
Ее рука медленно, против ее воли, поднялась и указала на Сильвану. Губы двинулись сами собой. Голос Химико звучал точно так же, как и при их первой встрече — ледяным, что шло вразрез с ее огненной сущностью:  
— Охабари. Прошло столько лет.  
Что это за словцо такое?..  
Мака увидела, как нахмурилась Сильвана и крепче сжала руку Спирита. И почувствовала, как глубоко внутри нее плещется ярость — не ее, принадлежавшая Химико. Та была в гневе. Зла, что ее родная дочь предала ее ради оружия?  
Рука опустилась, и Химико раздосадовано произнесла:  
— Мы не виделись так долго. Неужели ты не скажешь ничего своей матери?  
— А ты говорила, что будет без прелюдий, — раздался шепоток с той стороны.  
Мысленно Мака хмыкнула — и правда. Но жгучая ярость Химико мгновенно захлестнула ее мысли и чувства следом за этим, и, когда в ее руке сверкнуло розовое пламя, она поняла — на этом приветствия и диалоги перед бойней завершились.  
Огонек разделился на несколько тонких стрел, и, так быстро, что Мака уследила за этим лишь потому, что _была_ Химико в этот момент, ведьма выпустила их в сторону парочки охотников. Те не попали в свою цель, потому как в руках у Сильваны в следующую же секунду были крепко сжаты не чужие пальцы, а черное древко косы, и одним движением она уничтожила запущенную в нее атаку.  
А затем, они сцепились.  
Только схваткой такое было назвать тяжело. Очень уж односторонней она была; вот так, подумалось Маке, выглядел бы и их бой на крыше, будь Химико хоть какое-то дело до нее и Соула. Любые атаки ей были нипочем, она с легкостью уходила от них, выпуская волну стрел, отбиваясь пламенным клинком.  
Все, что ведьма делала — это рубила, кромсала, ломала, колола.  
Если бы Мака не знала, чем закончится этот бой, она была бы уверена — это будет еще одна печальная история о молодых охотниках, которых Шинигами отправил на верную смерть за головой ведьмы. Таких было сотни, тысячи. Кос Смерти было так мало именно поэтому. Особо сильные ведьмы, те, чья жертва оружию могла дать тому огромные силы, убивались тяжело. Они всегда что-то забирали с собой, рассудок, части тела — как глаз у Мари.  
Маке повезло, что у нее был Соул. Что у них была черная кровь. Иначе она точно так же стала бы песчинкой в истории неудачных охот.  
Рубила, кромсала, ломала, колола...  
Один удар — и Химико оказалась к Силь так близко, что защититься не было возможности. Она двигалась быстро, практически игралась с охотниками по свою голову, но не убивала. Химико _вновь_ тянула время. И впервые Мака задумалась о том, почему тогда, на крыше, она так и не убила никого из них. И если для нее и Соула она могла найти объяснение — то, что Химико не хотелось убивать молодежь, которая не имела к ней отношения и не явилась за ней, то вот Спирит...  
Что-то было нечисто.  
Следующим ударом Химико должна была вскрыть грудную клетку своей противнице, но, внезапно, вылезла преграда. «Преграда» с громким кряхтением отбила ее атаку, едва не сделав фатальной для себя самой — та рассекла майку и оставила на груди тонкий рваный след — после чего пришедших за головой Химико охотников разбросало в разные стороны. Опасно близко.  
Внутри Химико пылала холодная ярость. Она была в диком бешенстве — и Мака, которая ощущала смутно похожие эмоции лишь в тот раз, когда узнала, что Медуза обманывала их в замке Арахны, подумала, что, пожалуй, никогда еще не испытывала настолько ярких ощущений. Это было дико. Чужие эмоции захлестнули ее с головой, но мысленно она напомнила себе, что все это — не более, чем воспоминание. Нельзя было поддаваться им. Мало ли, чем это может отразиться в реальности.  
Когда Химико разделила Спирита и Сильвану, началась вторая фаза боя.  
Первым делом Химико, оказавшись рядом с дочерью, пробила ей колено материализовавшимся пламенным клинком. И, когда та с громким визгом рухнула на землю, ледяным тоном прошипела:  
— Не вмешивайся.  
А затем развернулась.  
В общем-то, мало что изменилось. Химико все еще рубила, кромсала, ломала, колола...  
Пыталась сжечь — неудачно, правда. Спирит двигался быстрее.  
Ее атаки достигали цели, но вместе с этим, Химико не могла серьезно ранить его, как сделала это с Силь — та пыталась вынуть клинок из ноги, изредка выкрикивая что-то в поддержку. И сейчас, смотря за боем из глаз ведьмы, Мака постепенно осознавала, что Спирит — ей тяжело было назвать его _папой_ сейчас, видя кадры из прошлого, хотя в этот год она уже родилась — использовал ту же тактику, что и на крыше...  
Но не такую отточенную, еще неотшлифованную.  
Химико узнала ее, эту манеру ведения боя, и это почувствовала Мака.  
— Это техника бешеной псины, МакКи...  
— Все-то ты знаешь!  
Спирит отбил ее последующую атаку, но последовавший за этим пинок в живот пропустил. Что-то треснуло — кости, вестимо — и его отбросило на далеко вперед, заставив прокатиться по земле добрый десяток метров.  
Мака медленно понимала, почему Спирит _так_ сильно невзлюбил Соула при первой встрече. Потому что сейчас, глядя на него, молодого, она понимала, что они были до жутчайшего похожи. Это была какая-то ирония, верно? Что Мака, сама того не осознавая — она мало что знала о юности родителей, если задуматься — нашла себе точно такого же напарника, как и мать. Такого же раздолбая. Придурок и отличница, отличное сочетание.  
Кто такой МакКи?..  
Мака не знала ответа на этот вопрос, но в голове Химико — и, видимо, у Спирита, если это было его воспоминание, вестимо (хотя, учитывая, что он съел душу ведьмы, тут наклевывались довольно своеобразные вопросы) — всплыла мысль о том, что это был один из Кос Смерти. Но не просто, именно один из партнеров самого Шинигами. Кто-то до Спирита и его предшественника.  
Какой-то угрюмый мужчина с кучей шрамов...  
— У цепной псины хорошие ученики, — искривив губы в ухмылке, Химико качнула головой.  
Она била лениво, явно о чем-то размышляя, но даже так Спирит не составлял ей конкуренции.  
И, когда он попытался было нанести ей пинок прямо в лицо — вот это замах! — Химико резко схватила его за голень и мрачным тоном проговорила, словно вдруг опомнившись от транса:  
— Удивительно, что он еще жив.  
— Что, знаете друг друга? — Спирит уклонился от выпада мечом, и Химико цыкнула.  
— Десятки лет он гонялся за моей головой. Ему давно пора на пенсию. Раздражающий мальчишка. Но не такой, как ты.  
Еще удар.  
— Он до сих пор пьет, когда теряет учеников? Бедняга... Сегодня ему придется выпить еще раз.  
После чего...  
Мака моргнула.  
Что произошло?  
Она не успела углядеть — даже из глаз Химико, что произошло. Или, скорее, не поняла, что стала свидетелем того самого мгновения, когда ведьма разгонялась до ужасающей скорости. Единственное, что она поняла, что все вокруг _замерло_. И, как на плохой пленке, остановленной посредине, окружение немного дрожало. Но лишь Химико могла двигаться.  
Медленно ведьма отступила назад, после чего время пошло нормально.  
Удар Спирита промахнулся, он растерянно моргнул, а затем, Химико вновь нырнула в собственное замершее измерение.  
И, схватив его за волосы, бросилась вперед. Быстро. В реальности, наверное, таким прыжком она могла бы пробить сверхзвуковой барьер.  
Не слишком церемонясь, она, продолжая бежать с такой скоростью, что позади нее оставались огненные следы, провезла его лицом прямо по краю стадиона, по стене. Не будь он оружием, то она содрала бы ему часть кожи с лица, но он успел выставить вперед ладонь — а потому все время о бетон скрежетала сталь.  
После чего пинком швырнула его в сторону...  
Еще одна остановка.  
И словно повторение того, что было на крыше. Нет, подумалось Маке. Это _тогда_ Химико просто повторялась, сейчас же перед ней был оригинал. Она лишь задрожала внутри, видя, как пламенный клинок, проявлявшийся в руке, пробил живот и...  
И вздрогнула — вместе с Химико — когда одним пинком Спирит разбил его, после чего со всей дури ударил ведьме прямо в лицо. Соул бы оценил — он вообще любил такие отчаянные глупые жесты. И, когда они вдвоем отшатнулись в стороны, тяжело дыша и смотря друг на друга с желчной ненавистью, Химико наконец прошипела:  
— Чувствуешь? Воздух пропитан электричеством, когда тебе хочется _вскрыть глотку_ кому-нибудь. Так давно этого не ощущала.  
Она хрипло рассмеялась.  
— Хорошо. Я сделаю это. Я покажу тебе ее... Мою «Вспышку сверхновой».  
— Уходи!.. — раздался окрик Сильваны позади.  
После чего, Химико сделала шаг назад.  
И растворилась в воздухе.


	16. вспышка сверхновой

В ночном небе, на фоне луны, появилась Она.  
Медленно занеся руки над головой, она широко распахнула глаза — и те вспыхнули розовым и черным цветами, словно ее пламя, словно огненный клинок, что появлялся у нее в руке — с черным тонким лезвием. Медленно он наливался цветами, разогреваясь, а Химико замерла, натянутая, словно стрела, готовясь броситься вниз. Держа меч над головой. Она выглядела как зверь, что готов был сорваться в любую секунду. Все ее тело, все ее нутро было напряжено, а в голове витала лишь одна мысль.  
Убить.  
Мака ощущала это слишком хорошо, и от жажды крови, пусть и чужой, ей становилось дурно.  
Все это было так жутко неправильно, то, что ее маму послали на убийство собственного родителя. В голове то и дело всплывала мысль о том, что окажись ее мать предательницей, ведьмой, что сбежала бы прочь из Шибусена — да хоть даже сейчас, хотя «сейчас» о событиях далекого прошлого говорить было неправильно — то Маку вырастили бы как уже ее палача. Шинигами нес за собой много страшных секретов, о которых не говорил никому. Асура под академией был весомейшим доказательством того, что ведьмы, не доверяя Шибусену, были правы.  
Со Смертью связываться было опасно.  
Даже под светом луны, фигура Химико казалось угольно черной, где лишь глаза пылали двумя яркими огоньками. Померкли яркие цвета одежды, украшений, даже клинка — абсолютная чернота, и лишь ореол пламени вокруг лезвия пылал розовыми всплесками, напоминая, что сейчас происходило. Становилось душно, жарко, и Мака осознала, что Химико сейчас делала. Жуткое, непонятное...  
Она разогревала себя. Свое тело вместе с лезвием.  
Затем, Химико рухнула камнем вниз.  
Небо озарило яркой вспышкой, угольно черная фигура мгновенно стала до безумия ослепительной, почти что белой — настолько ярко светилась. Раздался хлопок — она преодолела звуковой барьер.  
Но это была не ее «остановка времени», что-то другое.  
В это же мгновение вокруг того места, где она только что находилась, словно начали расползаться миллионы огненных искр. В стороны, поглощая небо, отчего луна на их фоне казалась бледной. Химико не дышала, и Мака вдруг, окунувшись в ее мысли, поняла, отчего. То, что она только что сделала... Она...  
Выжгла воздух.  
Когда она рухнула на землю, та мгновенно вспыхнула — но лишь на секунду озарилось, ведь пламени не могло быть без кислорода. Следом же — лишь порождение ее магии, черно-розовый огонь. Не было больше пожухлой зеленой травы на стадионе, лишь пылающий ад, в котором было невозможно дышать. И Химико диким зверем бросилась вперед, ища свою жертву. То, что от нее осталось после такого удара. Не знай Мака, чем завершился этот бой, она бы всерьез уверовала бы, что победа сейчас досталась Химико, и никому иному. Но она отвлеклась — потому что Химико нашла свою цель. Впереди стояла чья-то нескладная согнувшаяся фигура, и, занеся клинок, ведьма нырнула в замершее время, чтобы нанести удар.  
Она — и Мака — видела, кто это был.  
Человек, которого она так жаждала убить.  
Медленно он обернулся...  
И в это же мгновение пламя вокруг погасло.  
Потому как перед Химико стоял вовсе не Спирит — это была Силь.  
В руках у нее тоже плясал огонек — который разрастался все больше и больше, пока вдруг, не сверкнув в последний раз розовым цветом, вдруг не окрасился в голубой. Мгновенно стало жарко, душно, и Мака ощутила, как вспыхнуло _ее_ — Химико — одеяние, пока волна голубого огня не снесла ее прочь. В это же мгновение воздух затрещал, и возможность дышать вернулась.  
Сознание Химико, отброшенной прямо к стене и ударившейся со всей силы спиной о колонну, было мутным, нечетким, но Мака хорошо слышала все то, что говорили два охотника, что явились по ее душу. Хромая на одну ногу Сильвана — она стояла, опершись о напарника, и Спирит с солидной дыркой в животе. Вопросов о том, как именно они одолели ведьму, становилось все больше, и Мака начала догадываться, что нормального ответа точно не получит.  
Наверняка что-то такое, что заставит ее с выражением полного недоумения сидеть еще пару дней, обдумывая, как можно с помощью магии ломать законы физики... и логики. Да, особенно логики.  
— Ух... ты... — тяжело дыша, Спирит нервно улыбнулся. — Нет, знаешь, давай больше не практиковать такое. Я чуть не задохнулся в твоем... спасительном пузыре.  
— Если бы не он, мы бы просто сдохли.  
— И зачем мы делали это?..  
— Смогли вынудить ее потратить почти все силы. Это очень мощная техника, Спирит. И она требует _очень_ много сил, поверь мне.  
— Ты ее использовала что ли?..  
Сильвана уставилась на него с осуждением, едва скрывая недовольную улыбку, и Спирит весело фыркнул в ответ. Но, когда раздался шорох, они обернулись. Оба опасливо посмотрели на Химико, что сжала бетон под рукой, опираясь — и тот треснул под ее пальцами.  
— Ну, или большую часть.  
— Ты сможешь сражаться?  
Силь наступила на больную ногу и мгновенно поморщилась, но затем мгновенно вскинула голову и, улыбнувшись солнечно, произнесла:  
— Выбора-то у нас и нет.  
Мысли в голове Химико были хаотичны.  
Ярость медленно поглощала ее — словно настоящее пламя, яркое, безумное. Мака затаила дыхание, боясь поддаться этому чувству тоже. Вот она — сила остаточного резонанса, да? То, что они с Соулом никогда не ощущали. С одной стороны, она была даже рада — ей бы лично не хотелось, чтобы Соул пережил то, что довелось ей на луне, в тот самый момент, когда Асура пробил ей грудную клетку рукой. Со всеми ощущениями. Она слабо помнила этот момент, но ту боль... Если бы не черная кровь, то она была бы мертва — и даже если случилось бы чудо, и ей повезло бы выжить, это оставило бы такой страшный шрам, что...  
Но, это было неважно. Сейчас. Шрама не было. Соул не видел эти сны.  
Зато Мака видела сны своего отца; сны _Химико_.  
Контролируй себя, шептала себе мысленно ведьма. Сдерживайся. Рядом — твоя дочь. Ее нельзя убивать.  
Прическа ее растрепалась, украшения упали на землю. Роскошное одеяние порвалось. В таком облике, с перекошенным от гнева лицом, Химико напоминала уже не ведьму, а стихию, ту, что нельзя было контролировать. Таковой была она, одна из древнейших ведьм. О _таких_ Штейн говорил, что их пробуждение будет подобно катастрофе. Но Химико и не засыпала.  
Затем, она сделала шаг.  
И время замерло.  
Теперь стиль ее боя не был столь элегантен, красив, осторожен. Химико была подобна неконтролируемому пламени, что уже нельзя было остановить. Движения ее были резки, грубы, но она била сильнее. Быстрее. Вскоре, она вновь разделила Сильвану и Спирита; первую она со всей силы ударила в живот, так, что та закашлялась кровью и влетела в стену. Глаза у Сильваны закатились, и она задрожала, явно находясь на грани сознания, и, стоя над ней черной тенью, Химико прошептала, страшно, шипяще:  
— Лежи смирно, пока я избавляюсь от мусора.  
Затем, она развернулась к Спириту, что уже бежал к ней.  
Он тоже был взбешен — и в их ярости было что-то пугающе схожее. Мака никогда не думала, как иногда Косы и их ведьмы были похожи друг на друга. Так, значит, подбирал их Шинигами? Она видела лишь Арахну, которую убил Соул, но, если задуматься, она была... кем-то из _его_ мира, где было место хорошей музыке, интеллектуальным разговорам, танцам под пластинку. Было что-то общее в их духе. Соул хорошо ладил с Арахной, потому что они оба были, пусть и немного заносчивыми, но спокойными, элегантными. В них было это.  
А Химико и Спирита, кажется, объединял гнев.  
Тот, которого он никогда не показывал при Маке.  
Словно намеренно...  
За мыслями Мака не уследила за событиями. Химико взмахнула клинком — и на землю хлынула кровь из рваной раны на животе. И, когда Спирит было отшатнулся назад, то ли в попытке сбежать, то ли из-за импульса удара, ведьма схватила его за волосы и притянула к себе, после чего, уставившись ему в глаза, прошипела:  
— Я выжгу тебе мозги.  
Превращу их в расплавленную лужицу. Убью так, что уже никто не узнает твоего лица.  
Убью, убью, убью, убью, убью.  
Я заберу свою дочь. И ее дитя. А затем, я убью Шинигами, что посмел сделать это со мной.  
Ох-х-х, как же Химико была зла!.. Но Мака видела, что не одна она лишь.  
Медленно ее ладонь легла на чужое лицо; обхватила пальцами, вцепившись в кожу острыми ногтями. Постепенно, кожа начала светлеть, и Мака поняла — она разогревала руку, как в тот момент, когда делала свою «Вспышку». С каждой секундой ее рука становилась все более и более яркой, раскаленной, пахнуло горелой плотью. Спирит взвыл, царапая ей руку руками — пальцы он частично обратил в оружие, но и это не помогло. Игнорируя боль, словно ее и не было, Химико страшным взглядом смотрела на него.  
Но отпустила руку, когда что-то острое пробило ей грудь.  
Огненный клинок!.. Попытка воспроизвести его, созданная Сильваной. Химико резко обернулась, и тут же получила с разворота пинок в лицо, что заставило ее отшатнуться и отпустить Спирита окончательно, погасив пламя в руке. Внутри нее все заклокотало с большей яростью, а Мака, ощущая всю эту бурю эмоций, лишь сильнее всмотрелась в происходящее. То, как медленно, словно кошка, Силь приземлилась на землю и бросилась вперед. Как схватила косу, и как Химико, сжав раскаленный клинок в руке крепче, занесла руку для удара.  
Она опустила меч.  
Лезвие рассекло Сильвану напополам. Ни единой мысли в этот момент в голове ведьмы не было.  
Даже горечи.  
Кровь хлынула...  
И Химико вздрогнула, когда та вдруг пошла паром. Как и фигура дочери — не было больше Сильваны с косой перед ней, лишь пустота. Химико была в замешательстве, но Мака слишком хорошо помнила сцену на крыше, а потому она мгновенно вспомнила, _что_ использовала ведьма тогда, и _что_ она сказала Спириту. Та же обманка, которую они с Сильваной использовали против нее много лет назад.  
Мираж.  
Химико обернулась, когда услышала:  
— Резонанс душ!  
И широко распахнула глаза, увидев, как Сильвана в прыжке занесла косу назад, для удара. Ни единого сомнения не было в ее взгляде в этот момент, и в ужасе Химико — и Мака вместе с ней — поняла, что это был конец. Слишком близко. Она не успеет уйти. Только если прыгнет...  
Время вокруг замерло...  
Но сокрушительная атака все равно добралась до нее. У Сильваны была _ее_ магия, и проникнуть в замерший мир не было для нее чем-то невозможным. Пути назад не было, подумалось Химико. Это был финал. Конец. Родная дочь убьет ее по приказу Шинигами.  
Лезвие рассекло воздух.  
И Силь ударила по шее, отделив голову от тела.  
Хлынула кровь, и, в последние секунды, Химико успела подумать лишь одно.  
 _Охабари_.  
Настоящее имя своей дочери, то, от которого она отказалась.  
Мир поглотила темнота.


	17. понятие необходимого зла

От увиденного жутко болела голова.  
Можно было бы пожаловаться, что она помнила события увиденного нечетко, размыто, но память не подводила. Химико, родители, последний резонанс... Словно это были не чужие воспоминания, не мешанина из того, что пережил Спирит вместе с Химико, а ее. Настоящие. Жутко, в самом деле.  
Резко распахнув глаза, Мака коснулась собственной шеи. Ощущения от удара и потери головы все еще настигали ее, отчего кожа покрылась холодным липким потом. Какой кошмар!.. Если синхронизация отца с Химико даже через вынужденный резонанс была настолько сильна, что передавала эти ощущения сполна внезапному вторженцу в их дикие узы, то Мака была очень сильно рада, что у них с Соулом подобного не выходило. Ей не хотелось бы прочувствовать, что ощущал Соул во время удара Хроны в тот самый день в Италии, а ему — пожелать пережить знакомство с ударом в сердце от Асуры. Жуть!..  
Она вяло скосила взгляд в сторону — на кровать. Она помнила, что уснула, держа отца за руку, и то, что сейчас рядом с ней место пустовало, явно обозначая, что кто-то куда-то сбежал, заставило ее вскочить на ноги и нервно заозираться по сторонам. Мысленно Мака понимала, что никуда Спирит не делся, но в то же время где-то глубоко в душе ей было страшно, что Химико явилась завершить начатое. Или, что Магорезка отразила сущность поглощенной души, и если раньше это душа Химико была поглощена ее отцом, то в этот раз...  
— Папа?!  
Мака поднялась на ноги и двинулась в сторону балкончика, откуда воняло чем-то неприятным. Табак, сразу же поняла она, и, скривившись, ускорила шаг. Резко распахнув дверь, она яростным взглядом уставилась на виновника своего беспокойства, который, как ни в чем не бывало, стоял на улице, опершись на подоконник. Взгляд его блуждал где-то внизу, словно он кого-то выискивал, и, задумавшись, Спирит пропустил момент, когда Мака оказалась рядом с ним.  
И вместе с ним — появление в руке у нее книги, которая угрожала опуститься на чужую макушку.  
— Папа!  
И, когда он обернулся, Мака поджала губы.  
В основном сдерживаясь. Использовать затрещину очень сильно хотелось, тем более, Спириту бы не повредило — полезно, да и помогло бы в лечении от безответственности, но все же она решила оставить это на потом.  
— Куда ты сбежал? — нахмурилась она, качая головой. — Не думаю, что в твоем состоянии тебе можно вот так просто вставать.  
— Да разве ж я далеко? Нельзя же курить в палате, — вымученно улыбнувшись, Спирит спешно стряхнул пепел с сигареты и отвернулся от зевающего солнца. — Сделай вид, что я ты этого не видела.  
— Расскажу маме, что ты втихаря куришь, как школьник, уж она-то тебе устроит головомойку.  
И Мака вяло улыбнулась после этого — потому что, конечно же, ничего не собиралась рассказывать. Были некоторые вещи, которые позволялось делать после... определенных событий, и, пожалуй, покурить втихаря, пусть она это и не одобряла, было можно. Она лишь слегка поморщилась, когда запах табака дошел до нее, но ничего более не сказала.  
Подойдя к Спириту ближе, Мака опустила взгляд ниже — на тренировочную площадку, на которой она ранее демонстрировала матери приемы. Сейчас там бесновался Соул с палкой в руке под бодрые крики Мари, и, глядя на это с недоумением, она вновь покосилась на отца. Тот смотрел на это с таким довольным мстительным видом, что она всерьез забеспокоилась, что стажировка Соула закончится не самым лучшим образом.  
Продолжив наблюдать за ними, Мака вдруг буркнула:  
— Но все же, по-моему профессор Штейн попросил тебя не курить пока.  
— Многого хочет, — поморщившись, пробормотал Спирит. — В его понимании это значит что-то вроде «не трави себя чем еще похуже, например алкоголем».  
Они оба посмотрели вниз, когда Соул с диким воплем подбросит палку вверх, а та, словно мстя за это, приземлилась ему прямо на лоб. В голове у Маки пронесся довольный смешок, и с ужасом она подумала, что, наверное, это и есть гены ведьмы. Вот она, ее настоящая сущность. Цубаки забеспокоилась бы о напарнике, а Мака лишь злобно посмеивалась. Она бы в ужасе охнула, но где-то глубоко внутри понимала, что Соул, засранец, это заслужил.  
Своим угрюмым видом он портил ей завтрак уже который день, хотя это не с ним произошли не самые лучшие события! Вопреки ожиданиям, Спирит же не выглядел так, как признавался Сильване. Наверное, это и значило «быть взрослым». Играть на публику.  
— Тебе плохо?  
Спирит подавился дымом от этого внезапного вопроса, после чего изумленно уставился на Маку — а она, не отводя взгляд от него, даже не улыбалась. Явно осознав, что возможности отвертеться у него явно не будет, он замялся, после чего, еще раз покосившись вниз, на продолжавшего гарцевать с палкой в руке Соула, наконец вздохнул и покачал головой.  
— Ну, не замечательно, но сойдет.  
— А маме ты говорил иначе.  
Такие вопросы явно вводили его в ступор, и, замявшись, Спирит вдруг рассмеялся.  
— Ну, конечно. Потому что она бы мне не поверила в любом случае. Но тебе я могу сказать, что, на самом деле, — он подмигнул ей, — мне не так уж и плохо. То есть, конечно, у меня все еще дырка в кишках, и голова раскалывается, но в целом Химико меня не убила, поэтому я ощущаю себя достаточно хорошо. Раны заживут, а способности...  
— Да, способности.  
Они оба уставились друг на друга, и Спирит нервно хмыкнул.  
— Ну, это же не самое важное.  
— Но это _все еще_ важно.  
Мака прекрасно понимала, что папа просто не хотел расстраивать ее всякими ненужными подробностями, но ее это лишь злило. Она уже не была ребенком; черт возьми, ей довелось поучаствовать в убийстве древнего бога, это не каждому удавалось. Блэк Стар взошел на один уровень с богами, Кид стал полноценным Шинигами. Лишь она одна, из тройки повелителей, из своей маленькой команды, продолжала восприниматься остальными слабее, чем была на самом деле. Или, может, не была?  
Химико говорила, что в ней текла кровь ведьмы...  
Мака закусила губу. Ладно. Черт возьми. Она спросит у матери об этом, и, если потребуется, использует силы Химико самостоятельно. Если ей хоть что-то досталось из этого.  
— Нет, — чуть подумав, покачал головой Спирит. — То есть, конечно да. С одной стороны.  
— Вот именно...  
— Но посмотри на это иначе. Никто из нас не умер, — Спирит хмыкнул, когда Мака разъяренно закатила глаза, оповещая о своем мнении об этом. — Химико сбежала вместе с Сян, но она вряд ли будет ей подчиняться. Уж поверь мне, как тому, кто прожил с ней больше пятнадцати лет. Тебя она точно не тронет, ну а в остальном...  
— Никто не сможет ее остановить, — возразила Мака.  
Но потом запнулась. Никто из остальных повелителей. Кроме...  
— Ну, у Шибусена все еще есть ты и Силь, — покачал головой Спирит.  
«Если получится, то я смогу прорваться в замершее время Химико, и тогда...» — подумалось Маке, и она крепко сжала кулаки. Но она прекрасно понимала, что не только это — залог успеха. Без Спирита мама никогда не смогла бы добраться до ведьмы, пожертвовав собственным здоровьем. Мака полностью доверяла Соулу, но соглашаться на такие же самоубийственные приемы она не была готова согласиться. Тем более, что Химико вряд ли купилась бы на один и тот же прием два раза.  
Нужно было разработать новую тактику.  
Сильвана была полноценной ведьмой. Спирит был полноценным оружием. Но не Косой Смерти еще.  
В Маке смешалась кровь ведьмы и оружия. Соул был Косой Смерти.  
Они могли придумать такой ход, который мог бы удивить Химико. Использовать весь свой потенциал, убить сначала ее, потом Лянь Сян, того кота... Да, звучало идеально. Проблема была в том, чтобы освоить все это за столь короткое время. Было ли оно у них? Или Лянь Сян планировала нечто, что не оставляло им ни единой свободной секунды?  
— Ты слишком на меня надеешься, — фыркнула Мака.  
Она подперла голову рукой и бросила на отца ироничный взгляд, после чего вновь вернулась к разглядыванию страданий Соула с палкой. Необходимость этих действий все еще оставалась тайной для нее, и, не понимая, что будет твориться дальше, Мака неохотно поинтересовалась:  
— А что они делают?  
— Мари тренирует твоего тупого напарника перед тем, как отправить его на верную смерть, — когда она покосилась с неодобрением на Спирита, тот сложил руки у груди и с лукавой улыбкой продолжил: — Через пару дней мы вместе отправимся на стажировку к человеку, который сделает из Соула нормальное оружие, а мне — подарит замечательные минуты, пока я буду наблюдать за тем, как его гоняют.  
— _Вы_? — Мака подозрительно сузила глаза. — Куда ты в твоем состоянии-то отправишься?..  
На мгновение она замерла, понимая, что подвох скрывался не только в этом.  
— Погоди, о ком ты?!  
— Это секретики _оружия_ , Мака, — самодовольно проговорил Спирит, за что получил тычок в бок. — Эй! Знаешь, я понимаю, что ты абсолютно не уважаешь родного отца, но если у меня швы разойдутся, то в этом будешь виновата только ты.  
— Ничего, — Мака сузила глаза и довольно улыбнулась. — Я позову профессора Штейна.  
Лицо отца мгновенно перекосило.  
— Угрожаешь?  
— Нет, _обещаю_ , — она показала ему язык и тихо рассмеялась. — Я тоже займусь чем-нибудь полезным. Ну, знаешь. Секретиками _ведьм_.  
На самом деле, она ожидала, что сейчас Спирит помрачнеет. Шутки про ведьм были за той областью, про которую можно было шутить, но она попросту не могла удержаться. Говорить глупости — это у них семейное. И, когда Спирит внезапно замер, смотря на нее странно, Мака уже было поджала губы, чтобы сказать, что да, сморозила глупость, но остановилась.  
Когда услышала сдавленный смех.  
Выронив даже сигарету из пальцев, ее отец смеялся лающим смехом. И, видя, как перекосило лицо Маки, он смахнул набежавшую слезу и пробормотал:  
— Ох. О-о-ох... Ну ты, конечно, можешь попробовать. Но я ничего не обещаю, — хмыкнув, он добавил: — Только у меня одна просьба. Не подводи глаза красным, а то меня удар хватит. Все же, мне уже не двадцать лет, все такое...  
— Обязательно подведу!  
Внизу Соул тоненько взвизгнул, и, чуть подумав, Мака обернулась к отцу. Она подозрительно сощурила глаза и постучала пальцем по скуле, неуверенно поинтересовавшись:  
— А тот человек, который будет учить Соула... Он учил и тебя?  
Когда лицо Спирита позеленело, затем — побледнело, а следом и вовсе начало принимать цвета не присущие живым существам, она начала что-то подозревать...  
— Да. И, знаешь... — он покривил ртом. — Я бы сразился с Химико еще раз, лишь бы не встречаться с ним.

Эта сцена была похожа на допрос. Возможно, если бы не место, где они сейчас сидели, то все было бы куда хуже. То самое кафе с горничными, куда заходило так мало народу — идеальное местечко для тех, кто хочет переговорить о чем-то без лишних ушей.  
Помешивая свой напиток трубочкой, Мака кивнула Лин-Лин, взмахнувшей косой и развернувшейся прочь, после чего развернулась к человеку, с которым собиралась начать разговор. Обо всем по порядку. О том, как это произошло, о том, почему ничего не было сказано. Сильвана, сидевшая напротив, выглядела расстроенной. Так было с того самого момента, как она повстречалась взглядом с Химико. И, помня увиденный сон, Мака постепенно понимала, почему.  
Наверное не слишком-то хотелось увидеться не просто с жертвой своего убийства, но с родной матерью.  
Чуть подумав, она все же начала этот нелегкий разговор:  
— Я вошла в резонанс с папой сегодня, — подала наконец голос Мака.  
Она перестала мешать напиток и серьезно посмотрела на мать. Та лишь слегка кивнула, намекая, что можно было продолжать.  
— И увидела часть его воспоминания о вашем бое с Химико. Точнее, не _его_. Из ее глаз.  
На мгновение на лице Сильваны отобразилась неописуемая гамма эмоций, среди которой сокрылись злость, испуг, а так же горечь. Ей явно не хотелось это обсуждать, но, как здраво рассудила Мака, выбора не было. Сейчас она ощущала злодеем этой маленькой сцены, но так было необходимо.  
Зло во благо.  
— Она называла тебя Охабари.  
Это странное словечко, сказанное ведьмой тогда.  
Внезапно, лицо Сильваны переменилось. Все эмоции ушли, и осталось лишь холодное равнодушие. Ее глаза — золотые, такого же цвета, как и у Химико — вдруг резко уставились на Маку, и та вздрогнула, осознав, как же сильно были они похожи. Вот уж точно, мать и дочь. А ей все говорили, что она — вылитая копия Спирита. Раньше ее это жутко злило, сейчас же Мака не знала, радоваться или нет.  
— Мое настоящее имя — Охабари, — голос Силь звучал пусто. — Я — дочь ведьмы Химико. Известной людям в сказаниях, как Аматэрасу.  
Мака молчала, обдумывая.  
— Мое имя — это имя меча, каким была убита ее сестра. Такая же ведьма огня. Была убита очень дорогим матери человеком.  
Тоже повелитель, проскользнула в голове Маки мысль. Была в это какая-то жестокая ирония. Она не могла сказать, откуда пришло это осознание, видимо, слабый резонанс с Химико до сих пор отдавался.  
— Она любила сестру, но та была слаба. А потому она назвала меня именем оружия, что лишило ее жизни...  
Сильвана коснулась пальцем губ и сузила глаза, резко отведя взгляд в сторону.  
— Как напоминание о ее слабости.  
Ей не потребовался следующий вопрос, сам собой полагающийся после такого признания, и, откинувшись на спинку стула, мать провела рукой по лицу и пробормотала усталым тоном:  
— Я взяла себе новое имя, поступив в Шибусен, чтобы отречься от прошлого. Красивое — Силь, образованное от «Сол». Как память о моей матери, потому что забыть корни тяжело...  
— Ты все еще ее любишь?  
— Ну конечно. Это нормально — любить своего родителя.  
Коснувшись стакана пальцами, Сильвана начала помешивать лед трубочкой. Все это время ее лицо было непроницаемо, словно она о чем-то очень серьезно размышляла. Воспроизводила в памяти последний бой с матерью? Тот, что случился около пятнадцати лет назад? Так странно было слышать от нее такие слова после всего, что Мака увидела в воспоминаниях. Химико едва не убила их вдвоем тогда, а совсем недавно — Спирита. Но Силь...  
... кажется, все еще не испытывала к ней яростной ненависти.  
— Таково мое наказание за выбор, — постучав рукой по карманам, она достала оттуда крохотную пачку, и, когда Мака было подумала, что это сигареты, поняла, что это были сладкие палочки. Сильвана криво усмехнулась. — Можешь отругать меня за то, что я курю. Но тут вроде как нельзя. Дурная привычка, мы со Спиритом столько раз бросали, а потом начинали опять...  
Она с щелчком открыла пачку.  
— Какая глупость.  
Глупость, согласилась Мака. Абсолютная.  
— Значит вас послал против нее Шинигами? Тебя? Убить родную мать?  
Мака чувствовала, как дрожат у нее руки.  
Соул наверняка не понял бы ее, посмотрел бы, как на странную — не его же коснулись все эти новости. Не его семья была выстроена на костях своих предков, пролитой по чужому приказу крови. Она не знала, завидовать ему или нет. И ведь со всем этим придется разбираться ей, Маке. И никому иному. Потому что, она была уверена, на очередную обманку Сильваны Химико больше не клюнет. Но шанс был у Маки.  
Немыслимо.  
— Да, это логично, — взгляд Силь помрачнел, и холодным тоном она заметила: — По-настоящему необходимое зло всегда держится под контролем нашими покровителями. Он поставил меня перед выбором: либо он убивает меня, как ведьму-шпиона, либо я доказываю свою верность и лишаю жизни мать. Все просто.  
— Это не логично и уж точно не просто, — возмущенно пробормотала Мака.  
Шинигами всегда казался ей таким добрячком-дурачком, но чем больше она задумывалась обо всем, что он сделал, тем больше мурашек у нее появлялось на коже. Заточил родного сына в мешке из собственной кожи. Использовал душу ведьмы для создания оружия. Заставил дочь убить собственную мать, чтобы доказать верность...  
Понятие необходимого зла... Вот оно какое, да?  
Кид же не будет _таким_ , верно?  
Мака надеялась.  
Она потерла виски пальцами, после чего еще раз посмотрела на мать — та продолжала помешивать лед трубочкой. Необходимый вопрос так и вертелся на языке, но задать она его не осмеливалась. Стоило ли? Или нужно было найти другой способ убить Химико? А если она убьет ее, то что с ней станет? Она вернется к отцу, как часть его души? Или, может, таким образом Мака убьет их двоих, ведь у них одна душа?.. Нет, звучало глупо.  
Но опасно. Что делать...  
Закусив ноготь, Мака припомнила, что Соул проходил тренировки. Он учился, становился лучше, а она сейчас застряла на одном уровне и не видела путей дальше. Точнее видела, но таких, что разрушили бы ее старое нутро и создали новое. Не будет больше Маки-повелительницы, если она согласится.  
Наконец, она не выдержала:  
— Я хочу использовать магию, чтобы...  
— _Нет_.  
Сильвана оборвала ее настолько резко, что Мака ошарашено замерла, но потом, нахмурившись, шикнула:  
— Почему?!  
— Потому что магия — это яд, — отчеканила Сильвана, после чего сузила глаза. — Гораздо более страшный, чем знания. У тебя же есть подружка-ведьма, с тотемом тануки, разве она тебе не рассказывала об инстинкте разрушения? Каждая ведьма тяготеет к хаосу, это разрывает изнутри. Если ты используешь магию хоть единожды, то это сведет тебя к тому, что ты будешь подвержена этому проклятью.  
Сжав кулак, Сильвана прошипела:  
— Не все мои миссии были зачистками местности. Иногда мне просто требовалось выплеснуть силу. И Шинигами это знал, а потому отпускал меня подальше.  
Он, как и каждый хороший хозяин, любит держать своих маленьких чудовищ поближе к себе, чтобы они были лояльны. Вот что подумалось Маке. Она возмущенно поджала губы и вскинула голову.  
— Ты думаешь, я не справлюсь?!  
— Нет, — вдруг улыбнулась Силь. — Я думаю, ты справишься. Но я не хочу обучать тебя _ее_ магии. Если ты найдешь свой путь — пожалуйста. Но не иначе.  
И, резко, она поднялась.  
Глядя ей вслед, Мака могла лишь разочарованно думать о том, что придется искать другой выход. Видимо, и правда придется просить совета у Ким — она была ведьмой, в случае чего, наверняка могла бы помочь с этим. Конечно, было бы гораздо проще обучаться у исконного носителя нужной магии, но... С другой стороны, она может попробовать и другую сторону своего «наследства», да?  
Кровь оружия...  
Хм. С этими мыслями Мака потянулась к стакану. Стоило навестить библиотеку.


	18. бешеный пес

В автобусе Соула знатно укачало, и поэтому, когда он наконец вышел на улицу — хотя скорее вылетел, лишь бы не блевануть в салоне — то хотел было расцеловать землю, небо, дорожный знак, и даже придурка Спирита, который навязался на его голову. Тот, впрочем, _на удивление_ вел себя вполне адекватно и даже не зудел над ухом в дороге, как он это обожал делать до этого, и Соулу даже пришлось признать, что, может, он не такой уж и раздражающий, если захочет. Наверное, тут работала теорема «котят» — чем ближе Спирит был к Маке, тем более идиотским становилось его поведение, и наоборот. Хотя тогда на крыше все дало сбой.  
Покосившись на старшого, который вытаскивал сумки из автобуса, Соул призадумался. С бойни в Детройте прошло... чуть меньше двух недель, и его стажировка началась заново. О чем Соул, естественно, очень жалел. Он надеялся, что ему дадут передышку, уж лучше было гоняться за ведьмой, чем опять роптать над бесполезными бумажками. Но, видимо, ему была уготована иная судьба в этот раз... Та, о какой с ужасом говорила Мари. Соулу было немного интересно, но он начинал опасаться того, чем ему угрожали.  
Кто был этот тип? Предыдущее оружие Шинигами?  
Но если это значило, что Соул станет настолько же хорошим бойцом, как и Спирит — он мог с гордостью заявить, что гибкости у него было наверняка больше, чем у человека за тридцать — то он был готов стерпеть это. Лишь бы вновь не садиться за дурацкие отчеты и зубрежку основного управляющего персонала каждого из подразделений.  
Когда сзади раздался недовольный кашель, Соул обернулся; автобус уже уехал, а Спирит, стоя рядом с сумками, выразительно смотрел на него, после чего указал пальцем вниз. До сих пор было непривычно видеть его... не таким, как до бойни, моложе что ли, и Соул поежился, чувствуя, что старые образы в голове постепенно размывались. Он на это не соглашался! А ну верните старого занудного папашу Маки!  
— Помог бы хоть, бестолочь! Мне тяжести было велено не таскать.  
— Это ты просто хочешь на меня все спихнуть, — беззлобно огрызнулся Соул. — Если бы ты действительно следовал предписаниям Штейна, то валялся бы в койке дома, а не шароебился со мной где-то на задворках страны.  
Спирит недоуменно вскинул бровь, и Соул осознал — выругался прямо при старшом, что до этого себе не позволял... ну, в основном, чтобы не давать ему поводов такать себя за уши. Но, неожиданно, папаша Маки лишь криво ухмыльнулся — очень недобро, слишком подозрительно! — после чего елейным тоном проговорил:  
— Ты что, думаешь, я могу пропустить чарующий момент твоих страданий? — когда Соул недоуменно вскинул бровь, Спирит злорадно рассмеялся. — Ох, наивная душа!.. Тем более, ты прав. Я делаю это лишь потому, что хочу на тебя все спихнуть. Страдай, осьминожья башка.  
— Пошел в задницу!.. — Соул замялся на секунду. — Это тот тип, о котором говорила Мари, да?! Которого все боятся?!  
— О-о-о, уже спелись с Мари? — Спирит хмыкнул. — Ну-ну.  
— И ничего не спелись, и вовсе мы не!..  
Но Соул не успел договорить.  
Внезапно ему показалось, словно чьи-то глаза смотрят ему прямо в душу — пронзительно, слишком внимательно. Такое ему не нравилось. Это напоминало тот старый урок с профессором Штейном, где они с ним и познакомились — в тот день Мака сказала ему, что ей чудилось, будто кто-то водит руками по душе, осматривая с подозрением. Тогда Соул еще не умел контролировать духовные колебания, он много чего не умел, если подумать, но вот сейчас он слишком хорошо ощущал, как кто-то рассматривает его душу пристальным внимательным взглядом. Стоило бы обернуться — но так он показал бы свою слабость.  
Сглотнув, Соул медленно повернулся к Спириту, что со скучающим выражением лица читал что-то в телефоне, после чего дрожащим голосом поинтересовался:  
— Слушай... Этот тип, он за нами сейчас следит?  
— Кто? МакКи? — Спирит даже не оторвался от телефона и слегка нахмурился. — Ну если тебе кажется, что твою душу сейчас вынут из тела и вывернут наизнанку, то, полагаю, что да. Но ты не бойся.  
На лице старшого расцвела огромная наглая ухмылка, и Соул очень сильно пожалел, что тот был ранен — иначе бы он ему сейчас так вмазал, что тот отлетел бы на добрую пару метров. Ну, он предполагал, что тот отлетел бы... Ладно, такого бы не случилось, но он бы точно врезал.  
— _Дальше_ будет только хуже.  
Соул предостерегающе хрустнул кулаком. Возможно, ему потом влетит от Маки... но в зубы кое-кто прямо нарывался получить.

Дом, к которому они подъехали на попутке, напоминал старую ферму из фильмов ужасов, где обязательно должно было произойти нечто не просто ужасное, но еще и мерзкое. Что это было, ранчо? Соул понятия не имел, но серое небо, тусклое освещение и огромные просторы пшеничных полей вокруг крохотного домика навевали не самые хорошие ассоциации. Он нервно оглянулся, пытаясь выискать хозяина участка, пока как Спирит смотрел на дверь домика с таким выражением, словно шел на верную смерть.  
Внезапно, Соулу перестало хотеть дать ему в зубы. Может потому, что перед отъездом Мака поделилась с ним секретиком о том, что сказал ей Спирит на балконе — о том, что лучше бы схватился с Химико еще раз, чем идти к этому человеку. По их с Мари словами казалось, что тут обитало какое-то чудовище, которое на своем веку не просто успело побывать оружием Шинигами, но еще и взрастить несколько поколений Кос Смерти. Многовато заслуг!..  
«Это наверняка какой-нибудь старик, похожий на мумию», — подумалось Соулу, когда они подошли к порогу. — «Наверное, он просто очень занудный и злобный, поэтому Мари и Спирит его не любят. Сомневаюсь, что за столько лет он еще сохранил форму, значит, мне нечего бояться. Или они просто разыгрывают меня вдвоем, такое тоже может быть. Особенно папаша Маки! Зуб готов дать, что он только и ждет, чтобы заорать мне на ухо, что я повелся!»  
Соул медленно коснулся дверной ручки.  
В следующую секунду дверь открылась. Внутрь. Это напомнило ему Италию...  
И, стоило ему повернуть ручку, как дверь резко распахнулась — сама, кто-то тянул ее. Раздался свист, и Соул с тихим вскриком уклонился от полетевшего в него ножа, запущенного с такой силой, что, не уйди он от этой атаки, то тот бы вошел ему в лоб на добрые несколько сантиметров. Но позади Соула стоял Спирит, это же не...  
Оглянувшись, он увидел папашу Маки — тот держал нож двумя пальцами, мрачно смотря в темноту. В ту секунду, когда Соул хотел было рявкнуть на него, чтобы уходил из западни, с его-то ранами, кто-то вдруг резко зажал его в захват — горло сдавило, и он ощутил, как внезапно стало не хватать кислорода. Таинственный нападавший держал его крепко, и Соул, вспомнив то, что видел на крыше в Детройте, все то, что там произошло, трансформировал пальцы в лезвия и попытался было полоснуть нападавшего по лицу.  
Раздался стальной скрип. Металл по металлу.  
Оружие?..  
Но Соул подумал об этом слишком поздно; от недостатка кислорода в глазах его потемнело, и медленно он обмяк в чужих руках, после чего свалился на пол. Видь он себя со стороны, то сказал бы, что выглядел ну совсем не круто — зато Блэк Стар бы оценил и подкалывал бы его потом еще добрые несколько месяцев за такое. Глаза закатились, изо рта текла слюна.  
Глядя на него, Спирит цыкнул. Нападавший смотрел уже на него.  
— Албарн.  
Скосив взгляд на дрыгавшего ногами в конвульсиях Соула, Спирит резко поднял глаза на человека перед собой и в смирении поднял руки, сдаваясь. Он криво усмехнулся и пробормотал:  
— Меня нельзя, я раненый.  
— Плохой аргумент, — забрав назад у него нож, нападавший цокнул языком. — Но мне звонил твой бывший напарник и все рассказал. Так уж и быть, сегодня без нападок.  
— Это чтобы Штейн, да еще и звонил?..  
К этому моменту Соул уже немного очухался, но пока не собирался подниматься с пола. Он краем глаза покосился на человека, виновного в... том, что Соул валялся на полу, что сейчас за милую душу переговаривался с папашей Маки. Вот же уродец!.. Они оба!  
Вестимо, это и был человек, которого Спирит и Мари называли МакКи — предыдущая Коса Смерти, чудовище в человеческом облике, и так далее в подобном духе. Он не выглядел впечатляюще, он вообще не был похож на оружие Шинигами. Лишь лицо в шрамах выдавали в нем бывшего бойца, в остальном же перед ним стоял невысокий немолодой мужчина (может, ему было лет шестьдесят), который больше смахивал на алкоголика, чем на оружие самой Смерти.  
— Как-то ты быстро прочухал, что это не твоя бывшая, — со смешком бросил МакКи, после чего пнул Соула под ребра. — Это и есть та сопля, которая сожрала Арахну? Поразительно. У меня была уже тридцать одна возможность убить его, но именно ему удалось получить в руки душу этой ведьмы.  
— Это потому, что у него был хороший повелитель.  
— Албарн, тебе не идет взрослое мышление. Живо перестань нахваливать свою дочь.  
— И кто мне это говорит? А вот Мака!..  
Спирит гордо фыркнул, и Соул мысленно закатил глаза. Ой, только вот этого тут не хватало!.. Он попытался встать, зло смотря на МакКи, но тот уже даже не глядел его в сторону, рассматривая своего бывшего ученика. Нагло — по мнению Соула, он бы не позволил с собой такое вытворять — он схватил старшого за подбородок и повертел им, словно оценивая, после чего постучал пальцем по собственному же веку.  
— Что с глазом?  
— Да ничего. Чуть не выбили, но на месте. Буду теперь с модным шрамом щеголять, прямо как ты... Или какой-нибудь кино-герой, — ухмыльнувшись, Спирит увидел, как злобно вытаращил глаза Соул и, склонившись, протянул ему руку. — Ну-ну, хватит сверлить в нас дырку взглядом. Вставай. В общем...  
Он с кряхтением — в рану в животе отдалось что ли? — помог Соулу подняться и шутливо отряхнул его волосы от пыли, после чего постучал его по плечу и с гордым, словно рядом с ним стояла его дочь, а не ее раздражающий напарник, видом проговорил:  
— Ну, в общем, знакомьтесь! Это тупица Эванс, а это — поехавший МакКи!  
— Как грубо ты к своему учителю, — проворчал старик и потянулся в карман за сигаретами. Он бросил украдкой взгляд на Соула, который продолжал сверлить его недовольным взглядом, и буркнул: — Ничего, сопля. Из этого кретина оружие сделали, и из тебя сделаем.  
— Это кто тут еще кретин?!  
— Ты, ты. Кто ж еще. О-о-ох... Сколько проблем, сколько проблем...  
Он направился в дом, провожаемый взглядами и на пороге остановился. Обернувшись, он поманил гостей за собой, после чего полушепотом буркнул:  
— Чего встали-то? Располагайтесь. Вам тут еще жить какое-то время.  
— И этот тоже? — Соул ткнул пальцами в Спирита, отчего тот мгновенно скривился. — Нахера?!  
— Так, во-первых, какой еще «этот»?!  
— Тот самый!  
— Заткнитесь оба, — резко оборвал их МакКи. Он сузил глаза и опустил взгляд на Соула. — Во-первых, перед тобой стоит человек, переживший мою тренировку и получивший _мое_ одобрение на выбор кандидатуры на пост Косы Смерти. Такое за все время моей работы случалось лишь два раза, и то, предшественник Албарна долго не продержался. Помер. Во-вторых...  
— Разве это не тренировка _оружия_?  
Соул произнес это, и в воздухе повисла тишина.  
Он тяжело дышал — на самом деле, не очень он сильно хотел говорить нечто подобное, но ситуация вынуждала. Он понимал, зачем Спирит ехал сюда с ним. Представить, познакомить, все такое. Но на тренировках от него сейчас не было никакой пользы. Зачарованной заточкой Лянь Сян лишила его возможности оборачиваться оружием, теперь он был ничуть не лучше какого-нибудь обычного человека. Чем именно это должно было помочь Соулу стать более опытной Косой Смерти?  
МакКи и Спирит выразительно смотрели на него, но ни единой эмоции на их лице пока не проскакивало. Почти синхронно они достали сигареты. Зажигалка была лишь у Спирита, и, поделившись ею с учителем, они вдвоем закурили, продолжая смотреть на Соула каким-то странным невыразительным взглядом. А тот терялся в догадках, что именно было у них на уме. Он попал? Сейчас МакКи откажется его тренировать, как и Спирит?  
Однако, вопреки ожиданиям, лицо Спирита вдруг исказилось вовсе не в отвращении или осуждении, он со смешком затянулся и, бросив многозначительный взгляд на МакКи, проследовал в дом. Старик даже не отреагировал на его уход. Вынув сигарету изо рта, он указал ею на Соула, после чего бросил равнодушным тоном:  
— Ты, кажется, чего-то не понимаешь.  
— Скажешь, что это было грубо? — с вызовом ответил он.  
Ну и пусть! Зато он высказал то, что хотел! Однако, лицо МакКи ничуть не изменилось, и он лишь с усталым вздохом покачал головой. Постучав пальцем по виску, он проворчал:  
— Мне плевать, было ли это глупо или нет. Сейчас я не буду делать из тебя первоклассное оружие, парень. Потому что, чтобы им стать, я должен сделать из тебя первоклассного повелителя. А тут возможность превратиться в косу тебя только отвлечет.  
Указав пальцем на Соула, старик хмыкнул.  
— Албарн тебя на раз-два уделает даже без способностей. Поэтому он так долго протянул против Химико два раза. Многим и одного не хватало. Переодевайся в спортивную одежду. Мы начнем тренировки через час.  
Юная Коса Смерти и прочие-очень-крутые-титулы, Соул Эванс недоуменно моргнул.  
А?

Он разминался.  
Если честно, занятия по физической культуре он не любил — не потому, что не был спортивным, жизнь в вечных разъездах и боях закаляла даже оружие, пусть основную работу и делала Мака, но, тем не менее... А сейчас ему собирался преподать урок кто? Дед, похожий на алкоголика? Или Спирит с дыркой в животе? Одно другого не лучше, черт возьми.  
Скрестив рук на груди, Соул уставился на МакКи. Тот избавился от тяжелого плаща и остался лишь в брюках и рубашке. Не самая боевая одежда для того, кто приказал ему переодеваться. Скорее на офисного клерка походил. Соул уже хотел было ехидно проехаться по этому, но его взгляд зацепился за Спирита, что сидел на крыльце и наблюдал за сценой с таким злорадным выражением лица, что в голове Соула мгновенно зашевелились шестеренки.  
Спирит не стал бы просто так злорадствовать, да? С МакКи явно что-то было нечисто. Они с Мари вроде как говорили, что он страшен, но Соул видел, как прихрамывал он на одну ногу, как тяжело дымил, и как выпивал из фляжки. При всем его уважении к старшим — очень мизерному — он сомневался, что МакКи сейчас мог преподать ему ну прямо серьезный урок. Без внезапной атаки. Хотя она была хороша, да...  
Шея до сих пор болела.  
— Ну?! Когда начинаем?!  
— У молодых вечно нет времени, — цыкнув, старик затянулся в последний раз и швырнул сигарету в пепельницу. — Албарн. Потом мне потребуется твоя помощь. По части нотаций, они у тебя знатно выходят, я слышал.  
— Да пошел ты, — фыркнул Спирит.  
Подперев голову руками, он проследил за тем, как МакКи медленно вышел на пустырь. Сейчас они втроем находились на заднем дворе — хотя дом стоял посреди поля и тяжело было выделить, где тут было главное крыльцо, а где заднее — прямо на протоптанном поле посреди моря пшеницы. МакКи выглядел расслабленным.  
Соул же, чувствуя, что стоит показать себя круто — так, чтобы его отсюда мигом отпустили, и он вернулся к Маке, где они вдвоем начали бы разрабатывать методику убийства Химико — встал в подобие боксерской стойки. Видя это, МакКи издал сдавленный смешок, после чего пробормотал:  
— Попытайся меня убить. Не стесняйся использовать все свои навыки. Сверни мне шею, разорви глотку и так далее. Только так я смогу понять, как тебя надрессировать.  
— Сомневаюсь, что такой хиляк, как ты, сумеет мне что-то противопоставить.  
— Ну-ну, — со смешком бросил МакКи.  
Скривившись, Соул сделал аккуратный шаг по направлению к нему.  
После чего сделал резкий прыжок вперед.  
Он атаковал всем, чем только мог. Бил руками, ногами. Обращал их в лезвия и атаковал уже ими. Вновь трансформировал пальцы и пытался расцарапать лицо МакКи. Прыгал, скакал вокруг, так, что уже начинал тяжело дышать — но все тщетно. Все его попытки атаковать МакКи ловко отбивал, или же уходил от них, словно не были они быстры и опасны. А они были!.. Сколько раз Соул прокручивал в голове бой с Гирико. По ночам он зачастую тренировался в одиночку, копируя его стиль, подгоняя некоторые части под свой тип оружия.  
И на спаррингах в Шибусене был едва ли не в топе.  
Но не сейчас.  
Когда чужой кулак приземлился ему в живот, Соул задохнулся. Кто-то схватил его за шиворот и швырнул на землю спиной, после чего МакКи чуть не врезал ему в лицо — но остановился буквально за мгновение до. Глядя на то, как чужой кулак застыл у него перед носом, Соул тяжело выдохнул, а МакКи, фыркнув, поднялся.  
Он повернул голову к Спириту и бросил:  
— Как видишь, я сегодня не в форме.  
Спирит лишь фыркнул, глядя на то, как свернулся Соул клубком и тяжело задрожал.  
Как больно-то, черт!. Кто бы мог подумать, что какой-то алкоголик сможет его так отделать!  
— Не очень-то похоже на Безумного Пса МакКи.  
— Мне уже за пятьдесят. Старею.  
Хмыкнув, Спирит пробормотал:  
— Тебе бы давно пора было порвать все связи с Шибусеном и отправиться на пенсию.  
— На пенсию?  
Подойдя к крыльцу, старик покопался в плаще и достал фляжку. Откупорив ее, он жадно отпил, после чего, облизнувшись, потянулся уже за сигаретами. Спирит наблюдал за его действиями молча, лишь изредка косясь на Соула, что продолжал лежать на земле без сил:  
— Нет, парень. Такие, как мы с тобой, на пенсию не уходят, — чиркнув зажигалкой, МакКи услужливо протянул пачку Спириту. — Нам самая дорога в могилу. К смерти. Ну, знаешь, все же на нее работали.  
— Все шутишь? — Спирит сузил глаза.  
Он покосился на Соула, который уже пересилил слабость и тошноту и пытался подняться на ноги. Те его не слушались, и, через несколько безуспешных попыток, единственное, что он сумел сделать, это встать на локти и с трудом поднять голову на МакКи и старшого. Черт... Как это вообще было возможно?! Он бил со всей силы, а этот старый алкоголик даже не вспотел!..  
Если такой пенек смог его уделать, то что говорить о Химико? А Спирит дрался с ней на равных!..  
Откинувшись на спину, Соул мрачным взглядом уставился в небо. То было серым, унылым — прямо как его настроение. Ну отлично, и что он Маке расскажет? Что его уделал старик? А ее папаша над ней только посмеялся? Отличная подготовка к убийству особо опасной ведьмы, Эванс! Курам насмех!  
Живот все еще болел от удара, и в сочетании с бешеной автобусной поездочкой тошнило знатно.  
Когда над ним возникла тень — это был Спирит с таким мрачным удовольствием на лице, что удавиться хотелось — Соул с выражение лица умирающего взглянул на него и пробормотал:  
— Ну? Чего? Поиздеваться пришел? В очередь. Ты тут теперь не один такой.  
— Этим я еще успею заняться через пару дней, — Спирит сверкнул улыбкой, и Соул позеленел еще сильнее. — Ну? Как тебе первый спарринг?  
Соул открыл было рот, чтобы высказаться...  
... но закрыл его, осознав, что не хочет отвечать.  
Что было ответить? Что его побили, как беспомощного котенка? Если МакКи и Спирит могли творить подобное, то Соулу становилось как-то не очень уютно от мысли, что он, как Коса Смерти и потенциальное оружие Шинигами — вряд ли, конечно, Кид стал бы работать с ним, но кто знал — не дотягивал до их уровня абсолютно. Вот это разница!..  
Скривив лицо, он резко поднял взгляд на Спирита и опасливым шепотом проговорил:  
— Он меня убьет?  
— Ну, это зависит от тебя.  
Хмыкнув, Спирит сложил руки у груди и нараспев произнес:  
— Если ты боишься забвения, то я всегда буду помнить твою осьминожью рожу. Можешь не беспокоиться.  
— Говна пожри!  
— Ага, хамишь старшим! Ну ничего, ничего, — когда на лице Спирита расплылась еще более довольная ухмылка, Соул понял, что попал окончательно. — Посмотрим, как ты запоешь потом.  
Солнце медленно закатывалось за горизонт...  
Соул осознал, что не хочет наступления завтрашнего дня.  
— Ха! Наивный. МакКи из тебя дурь начнет выбивать этим же вечером. Завтра, пф-ф-ф...  
Мака... Спаси... Пожалуйста!..


	19. гипотезы крови

Закопавшись по уши в учебники, Мака искала старые труды, которые помогли бы ей приблизиться хотя бы на шаг ближе к загадке собственной крови. Слушать ведьму — тем более, если это была Лянь Сян — было глупо, но отчего-то раз за разом она возвращалась к ее словам о наследии. Кровь оружия... Кровь ведьмы... Профессор Штейн говорил, что не повелители, а именно хозяева магии делали из оружий Кос Смерти, завершали и возводили в идеал. Получается, если ей повезет, и эксперимент с кровью действительно сработает, то она сможет стать если не на один уровень с Соулом, то хотя бы с Цубаки.  
И, продолжая пролистывать пожелтевшие от времени тома, Мака размышляла.  
Если бы она стала оружием, какую форму она бы приняла? Логично было бы предположить, что, как и отец, она стала бы косой — это был самый простой ответ. Но когда-то давно Мака слышала от первокурсников, что еще не умели окончательно превращаться, что ходила байка о том, что ты сам выбирал, в какую форму тебе обернуться. Это звучало логично, потому что в основе оружий лежала душа ведьмы, что была способна на трансформацию своего тела, а значит, могла оборачиваться чем захочет. Возможно, магический потенциал истощился за восемь сотен лет? Плюс ко всему, этой гипотезе о свободном превращении противоречило существование клана Накацукаса.  
Цубаки рассказывала, что не желала быть наследницей, в отличие от собственного брата. Однако форма-трансформер досталась именно ей, а не ему. Выходило, что форма все же наследуется не добровольно.  
Впрочем, Цубаки не была носителем ведьминской крови. А Мака предполагала, что этот факт позволял ей стать на шаг ближе к оружиям прошлого — ну, если, конечно, ей вообще удастся превратиться, что уже звучало абсурдно — которые наверняка могли хотя бы частично контролировать степень и форму своего превращения. Но об этом нужно было подумать, серьезно подумать...

Гипотеза: наследие крови. Форму оружия выбрать нельзя.  
На всякий случай Мака решила связаться с тем единственным человеком, кто мог ответить на ее вопрос относительно подобного — и, как бы не хотелось ей поговорить с матерью, в той не было ни капли крови оружия. Предположительно. Вообще, стоило выяснить насчет этого пункта. Существовала вероятность, что Химико вполне могла быть повелителем, потому как свободно обращалась с мечом. Быть может, в какой-то промежуток времени она сотрудничала с оружием.  
По телефону шли гудки, и Мака надеялась, что со счета снимут не слишком много денег за звонок за пределы штата. И, когда на том конце провода раздался чужой голос, Мака, решив, что все приветствия и остальное могут подождать, почти в лоб сказала:  
— Папа. Мне нужно тебя кое о чем спросить.  
— А?  
На том конце провода в отдалении раздался вой Соула, и Мака поняла, что, наверное, это была та самая стажировка у таинственного предшественника папы. Ей хотелось лично взглянуть на него, тем более, что если даже Силь с Мари в ужасе закатывали глаза и разбегались при упоминании этой персоны... Но ладно, это могло подождать.  
Вопрос: существовали ли другие представители оружия в нашей семье? Кто из живых родственников (дед или бабка) знаком тебе, насколько далеко, если рассчитывать в поколениях, я могу узнать об этом?  
Голос в трубке замолчал, после чего ошеломленно проговорил:  
— Мака...  
Окей, не такой реакции она ожидала, если честно.  
Насторожившись, Мака подумала, что сейчас папа либо выдаст ей тираду о том, что он не поддерживает связи с семьей уже многие годы — это было логично, потому что ни разу в жизни она не слышала упоминания дедушки или бабушки, исключая совсем не относящийся к настоящим родственникам контекст (это же относилось и к Сильване, но, как выяснилось, причины там были вполне серьезными), но то, что последовало за этой фразой, заставило ее нервно поперхнуться.  
Потому что Спирит сказал:  
— Знаешь, я никогда не говорил тебе об этом, потому что считаю это чушью. И, вероятно, мои... наши с тобой тупые родственники явно найдут себе наследников получше, потому что я лично послал их к черту, а ты и вовсе не оружие. Но я могу сказать тебе все прямо сейчас, чтобы ты не звонила в эту змеиную нору и не пыталась выцепить информацию из старых идиотов.  
Странно было слышать, как он говорит такие вещи о семье, учитывая, что Мака видела его исключительно как семейного и очень... В общем, не того человека, кто стал бы плохо отзываться о каком-то своем родственнике.  
— Наша семья... Точнее, я бы назвал это чем-то вроде клана, специализируется на создании оружий для Шинигами. Думаю, этому договору несколько веков уж точно, если это тянется не с основания Шибусена.  
Пока Штаты еще не открыли, и господин Шинигами не перенес академию в Неваду, она стояла где-то в Европе — минутка истории. Мака не была уверена, каким именно образом это произошло, но подозревала, что Шинигами попросту уговорил европейских ведьм помочь ему с переносом собственной души на новый континент, а те только и рады были избавиться от назойливого соседа под боком.  
— Почти каждое поколение так или иначе работает на Шинигами и становится Косой Смерти. Ну, кому везет... — Спирит замолчал, явно что-то вспоминая. — Скажем так, если у Шинигами под боком не было более пригодного оружия, то он обращался за помощью к нашему клану.  
— И ты тоже? — ошалело спросила Мака.  
Она, конечно, многое подозревала об интригах бывшего директора, и особенно о том, что отчего-то находилась хоть одна коса каждое поколение, чтобы стоять по правую руку от Шинигами, но кто бы мог подумать, что система разработана настолько... глубоко. Выходит, не будь Соула в Шибусене, и умей она превращаться в оружие, ее скорее всего ждала бы та же судьба? Гм.  
— Нет, я не «тоже», — нервно рассмеявшись, Спирит вздохнул. — Я вообще сними связь не поддерживаю. Мне просто повезло быть напарником Силь. А Силь повезло быть дочерью Химико. Думаю, ты поняла, что к чему.  
Даже если Спирит напрямую не говорил об этом, тот факт, что его поставили в напарники Сильване... вместо Штейна, у которого был более огромный потенциал в качестве повелителя... Мака начала смутно догадываться, что ее рождение было все тем же огромным планом Шинигами по приручении дочери Химико, чтобы впоследствии использовать ее против матери, а душу Химико отдать новоявленной Косе Смерти. Выходит, если Мака и правда сможет пробудить в себе все то, о чем говорила Лянь Сян, то все пойдет по плану Шинигами.  
Смерть — ирония — умерла, но ее планы все еще работали.  
Знал ли об этом Кид?  
— И у всех, с кем ты так активно избегаешь общения, была форма косы?  
— Мака.  
Судя по голосу, отец улыбался. На фоне слышались звуки возни и вопли Соула, и она предположила, что ее напарника сейчас мутузят самым жестоким образом. Ну, так ему и надо! Полезно будет, засранцу эдакому.  
— Все, без исключений, были косами.  
— Когда ты в первый раз трансформировался, ты не задумывался о том, что хотел бы другую форму?  
Спирит замолчал на мгновение — он явно задумался, и Мака терпеливо выждала, пока он наконец ответит:  
— Знаешь... Я тебе этого не говорил, и сделай вид, что ты не запомнишь эту чушь, но в юности я хотел стать музыкантом.  
— Хм.  
— Поэтому мне хотелось, чтобы у меня была другая форма. Что-то на грани боевого и обычного, как у Тески. Гитара, это, конечно, было бы мощно. Но, как видишь, моя мечта осталась в прошлом, теперь я торчу где-то посреди нигде и вижу, как Эванса мучают... Не могу сказать, что все плохо, на самом деле...  
Раздался хруст, и Мака скривилась, услышав, как завизжал Соул.  
— Вы что там, моего дебила-напарника убиваете?!  
— Нет... — Спирит застопорился, после чего хмыкнул. Недобро. — Он более живучий, чем я думал.  
Возможно, ей стоит подыскать нового напарника... Если старый все же умрет в мучениях на тренировках?

Гипотеза: наследие ведьмы. Форму оружия выбрать можно.  
— Мака, знаешь, я не уверена, что смогу тебе помочь!  
Цубаки нервно улыбнулась и намотала прядь на палец.  
Тем временем Мака записывала все, что успела спросить у других. Цубаки была самой последней, потому что у нее единственной была форма-трансформер. У остальных оружий с ее потока она спросила лишь про обстоятельства появления их формы, жизни до Академии. Даже успела добраться до первогодок из класса NOT, которые отвечали на ее вопросы нервно и со всей серьезностью, явно не догадываясь, что это вовсе не доклад какой-то, а попросту попытка Маки разобраться в собственном потенциале.  
Итак, судя по выясненной информации, самые интересные факты пришли от сестер Томпсон. Они росли в трущобах в Нью-Йорке, где почти каждый ходил с обычными пистолетами, а потому для выживания им самим требовалась такая форма. Значит, они приняли ее под влиянием обстоятельств и, фактически, выбрали самостоятельно. Однако это не отменяло того факта, что они еще не могли принять другую форму, например, как бы Мака не просила вообразить и попытаться, ни Лиз, ни Патти так и не смогли превратиться в другую модель пистолета.  
У Жаклин не было каких-либо травмирующих событий, связанных с огнем. Напарники Килика в принципе не могли нормально говорить. Девочка из NOT с двумя повелителями, кажется, ее звали Цугуми, и вовсе сказала, что до поступления в Шибусен была самой обычной школьницей. Никакого толку.  
Оставалась Цубаки.  
Первоначально она превратилась в каждую из своих форм, включая Проклятый Клинок — но строго наказала Маке не прикасаться к ней в этой форме. Как Мака выяснила, последняя форма была обретена ею после того, как она поглотила душу собственного брата, чьей формой этот меч и являлся. Значит, возможно было обрести новую способность уже после окончательного выбора вида оружия.  
— Но Мака...  
Цубаки застопорилась, явно не зная, как описать то, что творилось у нее на уме.  
— Я понимаю, о чем ты, но скорее всего тут сыграл роль тот факт, что Проклятый Клинок это не совсем «форма». Это как наследие, то есть, у него есть собственная воля.  
— Выглядит как подформа магии, — пробормотала Мака, записывая все услышанное в тетрадь.  
— И, тем не менее...  
— Но почему тогда эта форма не отошла _тебе_ , как наследнице? — указав на подругу, Мака многозначительно вскинула бровь. — Вдруг существовала вероятность, что твой брат настолько был впечатлен этим умением, что сконцентрировал все свои мысли на ней, из-за чего его собственная кровь дала ему лишь эту форму, мощную, но единственную. А ты подсознательно поняла, что нужен семье наследник с формой-трансформером, и, следовательно, получила уже все остальное.  
Заметив, как ошарашено смотрит на нее Цубаки, Мака застопорилась. Неужели прозвучало настолько грубо? Но это была лишь гипотеза о форме крови...  
— Скажем, твой отец владел формой Проклятого Клинка?  
— Нет, она бывает лишь у одного... В смысле, одновременно, — Цубаки постучала пальцем по губе и отрицательно помотала головой. — Кажется, ей владел дедушка, но он умер до того, как брат смог впервые проявить способности оружия.  
— Дед показывал твоему брату эту форму?  
— Наверняка?..  
— Значит, как только он умер, твой брат наверняка подумал, что очень хотел бы стать наследником этого умения, — Мака щелкнула ручкой и продолжила строчить в тетрадь. Цубаки продолжала ошеломленно на нее смотреть. — Ну, это гипотеза, не обижайся и не принимай слишком близко к сердцу.  
— Да нет, на самом деле, просто я никогда не думала о таком...  
— А как только ты убила брата, то поняла, что техника по праву перешла к тебе, отчего и смогла трансформироваться в эту форму. Плюс ты наверняка подумала о том, что Блэк Стару это было бы в помощь... — Мака прекратила писать, когда глаза Цубаки стали слишком круглыми. — Если мой полет мысли тебя обижает, ты так и скажи.  
Та медленно покачала головой. Значит, все в порядке?  
На самом деле, такие мысли — о том, что все это не магия, а вполне себе проявление воли той самой ведьмы — давало огромную пищу для ума. Если предположить, что тот факт, что семейство Накацукаса полировало собственное наследие с тех самым времен, как восемьсот лет назад получило в дар от Шинигами свои способности, действуя методом, что каждый наследник обязан был быть оружием, и выбрать себе в пару оружие, чтобы не дать крови ослабнуть... То, вполне возможно, что они смогли сохранить частичку возможностей той ведьмы и превращаться в разные формы.  
Значит, чем ближе к ведьме было оружие, тем больший потенциал прошлого оно получало.  
Как и Соул смог немного изменить форму после поедания души Арахны, так и другие Косы Смерти наверняка менялись после поглощения души ведьмы. Плюс, Соул мог менять форму — укорачивать лезвие, Мари тоже изменялась, папа мог убирать лезвие и вовсе.  
Выходит, если Цубаки съест душу ведьмы, то она станет наиболее близкой к оружию первого поколения. Хм. Записать в заметки — отобрать ее в напарницу у Блэк Стара, договориться с ведьмами, по возможности скормить ей душу Лянь Сян.  
Соул говорил, что изначально для Цубаки должна была отойти Анжелика, но Мака сомневалась, что такое произойдет. Но вот ведьма-преступница...  
— Окей, отлично, — захлопнув тетрадь, Мака серьезно посмотрела на подругу. — Теперь мне нужно, чтобы ты превратилась в пистолет. Вообрази это!  
— Я... Я что?!

Гипотеза: резонанс с ведьмой дает оружию возможность становиться на один уровень с Косой Смерти.  
К сожалению, у Маки было лишь два подобных знакомых случая. Три, если считать ее саму, но она никак не проявляла магические способности, разве что смогла использовать Соула для полета. Значит, оставались Силь и Ким. Мака довольно щелкнула ручкой. Отлично, она рассмотрит два варианта. Резонанс с Косой Смерти и резонанс с оружием, еще не поглотившим сотню душ.  
Эксперимент первый: Ким Диэль, ведьма со способностью исцеления.  
— Я входила в резонанс с другой девочкой, когда мы были еще в NOT классе... И со Штейном тогда, ну ты помнишь.  
Задумавшись, Жаклин шумно отпила из стаканчика с трубочкой и покосилась на мгновенно скуксившуюся Ким. Та явно не горела настроением обсуждать предыдущих напарников Жаки, но эксперимент есть эксперимент.  
— Если честно, я не заметила особой разницы, — заметив, как помрачнела Ким лицом, Жаклин спешно добавила: — То есть, по ощущениям. С Ким у меня выходит принять немного другую форму.  
Ага, значит, ведьма влияет на способность к трансформации оружия, поглощенная или же в резонансе... Вне зависимости от типа магии ведьмы? Мака хорошо помнила, как после поглощения души Арахны у Соула появились новые способности, связанные с паутиной, стало быть, у Жаклин могло произойти нечто такое же?  
— Что-то вроде исцеляющего пламени? — вдруг спросила Ким. — Как феникс?  
Она задумчиво посмотрела на Жаклин, и они вместе покачали головами.  
— Если честно, мы не пробовали. Но, если ты говоришь, что резонанс аналогичен созданию Косы Смерти, то, наверное, у нас с Жаки должно выйти.  
— Всегда можно использовать для эксперимента Окса, — добавила Мака.  
Нехорошо было так говорить, конечно... Заметив, как покраснела Ким и начала сдавленно смеяться Жаклин, Мака солнечно улыбнулась и начала думать о путях к отступлению, но ведьмочка вскочила на ноги и вдруг бросила:  
— Послушай!.. Сначала я спрошу его мнение, хорошо?  
Эксперимент второй: Сильвана Стрикс или Охабари, ведьма со способностью огня.  
— Была ли разница в резонансе с Силь и со Штейном?  
Вопли Соула на фоне стали более дерзкими, и Мака осознала, что, скорее всего, ее напарник сейчас гордо бросается в атаку. Судя по последовавшему неприлично громкому визгу — не особо удачно. Иногда она жалела, что не видела этого воочию, очень сильно жалела...  
Спирит задумчиво замычал себе под нос, после чего не особо уверенно добавил:  
— Ну, я бы не сказал, что это серьезное различие, но...  
— Какое?!  
Подпункт первый: до становления Косой Смерти.  
— Думаю, только в резонансе с Сильваной мне удавалось убрать лезвие... Ну, знаешь, еще до убийства Химико, — Спирит хмыкнул, когда раздался очередной вопль Соула. — Но кроме этого я не заметил особой разницы. Резонанс со Штейном вышел стабильней и мощней, однако с Силь он походил на яркую нестабильную вспышку. Ты копалась в моих воспоминаниях, да? Не делай вид, что нет, я почувствовал.  
Голос отца звучал ехидно, и Мака была рада, что по телефону нельзя было разглядеть ее румянец.  
— Та «Вспышка Сверхновой» Химико... Что-то похожее.  
Тип магии все же влиял на резонанс. Интересно...  
Подпункт второй: после становления Косой Смерти.  
— Хм? Потом? Нет, не скажу, что была какая-то разница.  
Значит, все это имело значения лишь до поглощения души ведьмы. Однако, как подозревала Мака, мог быть еще один нюанс. Папа входил в резонанс с мамой после поглощения души Химико, однако у той и у Силь был одинаковый тип магии, может, поэтому он и не заметил особой разницы. Стало быть, стоило провести эксперимент с очень разными видами магии поглощенной и живой ведьмой. Вынудить Соула вступить в резонанс с Ким?  
Заметка: оставить эту идею на будущее.

Гипотеза: первые оружия могли менять форму. Кровь слабеет.  
Если Шинигами убил одну ведьму и использовал ее душу, то первый оружием должно было быть лишь одно. Об этом Мака задумалась, прочитав еще десятки книг в библиотеке, отчего едва не проворонила закрытие академии на ночь. Утащив с собой как можно больше томов — Килик и Окс вызвались помочь — Мака всю ночь листала справочники, и даже Блэр, пытавшаяся заставить ее поспать, в конечном итоге сдалась.  
Информации в старых книгах было мало. Легче всего было бы спросить у Шинигами, но тот сгинул полгода назад. Кого-то из его товарищей? Нужен был кто-то, кто существовал так же давно, кто застал эпоху без оружия... Асура, Эйбон, глава Шабаша... Экскалибур... Нет, нужен был кто-то, кто мог ответить на ее вопрос прямо сейчас!..  
Остаточный резонанс с Химико...  
Крепко сжав кулак, Мака зажмурилась.  
Это напоминало ее поиски Хроны перед лунной бойней. Однако, если тогда она лишь пыталась найти ее местонахождение, то сейчас Маке не нужно было знать, где была Химико. Уцепившись за ту тонкую нить, что связывала ее и отца в тот день, когда ей привиделись воспоминания прошлого от лица Химико, она медленно углубилась, пытаясь провести эту нить до хозяйки этих видений. Медленно, постепенно... Сначала она обнаружила отца, далеко, рядом с двумя душами — предшественник на посту оружия Шинигами и Соул, а потом...  
Химико.  
Та _почувствовала_.  
К сожалению, выявить ее местоположение у Маки не получилось, но она смогла коснуться столь далеким резонансом ее — и задать единственный вопрос, всколыхнувший в чужой душе воспоминания.  
Кто был первым оружием?  
Эхом ей послужил хор голосов — таков был резонанс с Химико, пусть даже далекий, он был ужасен. Как папа смог заставить себя вступить с ней в синхронизацию?.. Даже Блэр ощутила его волну и, вскочив, зашипела, а Мака окунулась в чужие воспоминания.  
И увидела.  
Что первым оружием был...  
— Напарник Асуры?  
Удивительно, что за звонок посреди ночи профессор Штейн не наградил ее выговором. Смотря в зеркало в коридоре — телефон находился именно там — Мака задумчиво рассматривала собственное отражение. Добавить чуть-чуть макияжа, волосы покрасить... И вполне будет походить на Химико. Накрутив на палец короткую прядь, она задумчиво вскинула бровь, когда в телефонной трубке раздалось чавканье.  
— Приятного аппетита?  
— Гм. Прошу прощения, — откашлявшись, Штейн продолжил: — Да, я полагаю, твоя теория может иметь место быть. Напарник Асуры был первым оружием, а его потомки разбрелись по свету, отчего у некоторых детей теперь спонтанно проявляется эта способность. Кто-то, вроде семейки твоего папаши или клана Накацукаса, взращивает поколения, отчего их способности чище и ближе к оригинальным, но в целом разбавленная кровь делает оружие слабее, чем тогда.  
Он задумчиво продолжил жевать... что бы он там не жевал, и Мака замолчала тоже.  
Химико ответила на ее зов лишь потому, что Мака была ее потомком — это она поняла почти сразу после того, как синхронизация резко оборвалась, а ей позвонил отец и спросил, какого черта сейчас только что почувствовал. Возможно, она понимала, что Мака лишь ищет ответы на вопросы и не более. Нужно было убить Химико, да... Но Мака ощущала сомнения от того, что увидела в воспоминаниях. От того, что чувства Химико захлестнули ее.  
Лишь из-за этих сомнений разъяренная ведьма не оказалась перед ней и не лишила головы.  
Хотя почему она не сделала так со Спиритом... Хм-м-м....  
— Профессор, как думаете... — Штейн прекратил жевать, когда Мака внезапно заговорила, — возможно ли, что я смогу превратиться в оружие?  
Раздался звук сглатывания, и, причмокнув, Штейн вдруг со смешком бросил:  
— Почему нет? Ты так похожа на сэмпая. Не удивлюсь, если ты, как и он, сотворишь невозможное.

Гипотеза: если кровь оружия сильна, то можно превратиться в оружие.  
Гипотеза: если кровь ведьмы сильна, то можно использовать магию.  
Гипотеза: если оружие и ведьма — один человек, то его сила будет сопоставима с Косой Смерти.

— Обратись к нынешнему напарнику своей матери, — внезапно посоветовал Штейн. — Думаю, тебе найдется о чем с ним переговорить.


	20. напарникам положено страдать вместе

— Это как прием у психолога, да? Типа, я лежу на диванчике, жалуюсь тебе на проблемы, а ты с умным видом киваешь и говоришь, что я полный идиот и должен был поступать иначе.  
Соул рассеянно всплеснул руками — все было именно так — и тяжело вздохнул. Ну, болтовня в собственном подсознании хотя бы не выматывала его, как беготня от МакКи по местности и попытки не дать пнуть себя по ребрам в очередной раз. Чертов старик!.. Кто бы мог подумать, что какой-то старпер шестидесяти лет может устроить ему столько проблем! И Спирит еще этот, засранец, сидит и смеется. Соул пораскинул мозгами, подумав о том, что во времена молодости этого придурка — то есть, лет пятнадцать назад где-то — трава была зеленее, а МакКи — моложе, значит, ему доставалось еще больше. Но мучений Спирита Соул не увидит никогда, и потому это знание не принесло ему должного облегчения.  
Арахна сидела рядом с ним — элегантная, как и всегда. Голову она подперла рукой и все это время с интересом слушала жалобы Соула, продолжая таинственно улыбаться. Соул мысленно сравнивал ее с Химико и думал о том, что ему жутко повезло, что _его_ ведьма оказалась элегантной дамой, а не бешеной огненной фурией. Ему не хотелось знать, что делал Спирит, когда встречался с той в подсознании.  
Побарабанив пальцами по груди, Соул нервно закусил губу, после чего резко покосился на Арахну.  
— Слушай, я знаю, я достал приходить сюда. Но меня вроде как заставляют, поэтому я не особо могу что-то решать. Один гнусный старик...  
— МакКи, — с улыбкой произнесла Арахна, словно пробуя это имя на вкус.  
Она раскрыла веер и, скрыв усмешку, иронично взглянула на Соула, что продолжал валяться на диване в центре Комнаты с Пианино. И правда, как прием у психолога, ну, как в фильмах, верно? Соул не знал, так ли оно было на самом деле, но не особо горел желанием узнавать. Его вполне успокаивало то, что Арахна была адекватной. Единственной адекватной из его нынешнего окружения!..  
С хлопком сложив веер, ведьма горестно вздохнула и покачала головой:  
— Я знаю его. Видела через своих пауков все десятки лет его жизни. Косы Смерти — опасные противники, за ними нужно наблюдать постоянно. Тем более, что их глазами видит Шинигами...  
Соул резко прекратил шевелиться и скосил взгляд на нее.  
— Их глазами... что?  
— Ты, конечно же, этого не застал, потому что твоему хозяину было не до того в те далекие времена, — скривив рот, Арахна постучала веером по подлокотнику дивана. — Каждая Коса Смерти — это око Шинигами. Он не вступал с тобой в резонанс, верно? Поэтому ты этого не чувствовал. И даже не предполагаешь, о чем я говорю, ведь старшие тебе не рассказали, а новому Жнецу нет дела до традиций своего создателя.  
Так, очередная рубрика неприятных секретиков Шинигами, да? Соулу это уже не нравилось.  
Он прекрасно понимал, что напускное дурачество, которое демонстрировал Шинигами перед учениками, было лишь прикрытием. Асура, с которого содрали кожу и запихнули в мешок из нее; Эйбон, застрявший вне времени на Аляске; заточенный в его книге сгусток безумия, потерявший окончательный человеческий облик; Арахна, бежавшая от него так далеко, что предпочла восемь столетий существования в виде тысячи пауков, нежели жизнь; и убитая собственной дочерью Химико...  
Почему он все еще работает на Шибусен? Тот контролирует весь мир, говорит, что защищает слабых, но было ли это на самом деле так? Кто шел против него, зачислялся в списки на убийство. Соул никогда не задумывался о том, что, возможно, не все те, кого они с Макой порубили на куски, были плохими людьми _на самом деле_.  
С другой стороны, что он еще мог сделать. Пойти к Шабашу? Сейчас они — союзники Шибусена, а значит, не имело смысла сбегать в аналогичный гадюшник с тысячей секретов. Да и Кид вроде как ничего не скрывал, потому что был балбесом вполне искренне, а работать под его начальством было вполне даже приятно.  
Уставившись в клетчатый потолок, Соул растерянно замычал себе под нос, после чего скосил взгляд на Арахну. Та без особого интереса рассматривала ногти, но, когда ее окликнули, опустила глаза на Соула.  
— Думаешь, если я постараюсь, я смогу убить Химико?  
— Женщина, назвавшая себя богиней, и образовавшая целый культ... — словно смакуя эти слова на языке, Арахна медленно покачала головой. — То, чего так и не удалось сделать мне... Кажется, вы так и не смогли убить Асуру, который тоже считал себя божеством. Как думаешь, получится ли во второй раз?  
Она многозначительно взглянула на Соула, и, когда тот сглотнул, не ответив, заговорила вновь:  
— Но Химико — пусть и опасный противник, но все еще не бессмертный. Человек, что лишился способностей оружия из-за зачарованного клинка, смог отрезать ей руку, будучи даже серьезно раненым, — указав на Соула веером, Арахна исказила губы в ухмылке. — Тебе нужно будет найти такую тактику, которая не даст ей даже секунды на размышления. Сможешь ли ты за короткое время превзойти своего предшественника, получить в руки силу, которая убьет божество во второй раз?  
— Поможешь мне?  
Когда Соул приподнялся на локтях, Арахна вдруг отшатнулась.  
Вряд ли ей нравилось такое предложение — Соул буквально просил дать эксплуатировать себя во благо убийство другой древней ведьмы. Может, они были даже подругами. Об этом он не задумывался ровно до этой секунды, и, поняв, что если это было правдой, то он попросил у нее... Не самое лучшее, что мог, что могло ослабить их связь. А Соулу нужна была сила Арахны. Ему нужно было все, что было у него под рукой, чтобы уничтожить Химико, а следом за ней — и Лянь Сян.  
Впрочем, даже если так, он найдет способ заполучить ее поддержку. Если что — спросит у МакКи, как сделал тот. А этот старый ублюдок наверняка нашел способ приручить ведьму в свою пользу...  
— С чего ты взял, что я захочу?  
Арахна с щелчком раскрыла веер и глянула на него мрачно. А вот и промах! Соул прикусил язык.  
— Ну, знаешь... Если умру я, то, наверное, и ты тоже... — все это напоминало откровенный шантаж, но выбора не было. — Слушай, я не то, что ради себя это прошу. Честное слово, как закончим, я даже доставать тебя без особых поводов не буду.  
— _Мальчик_.  
В подсознании Арахна всегда называла его именно так. Никогда — по имени, словно не признавая.  
— По-хорошему, я должна сказать нет, — покачав головой, ведьма вздохнула. — Мы с тобой не в тех отношениях, когда можно просить о подобном. Но, с одной стороны, твоя маленькая убедительная правда меня пугает — если ты сгинешь, то остатки моего сознания, растворившиеся в твоей душе, исчезнут окончательно. Мне не нравится забвение... Надо бы выбраться из твоей бренной тушки или вообще захватить ее...  
— Эй-эй-эй! — Соул погрозил пальцем. — Давай такие планы без моего присутствия обдумывать?  
Рассмеявшись, Арахна покачала головой.  
— _Ладно_. Так уж и быть. Но за это ты одолжишь мне ненадолго свое тело, — уже видя, как хотел было возразить Соул, Арахна добавила: — Не волнуйся, при всем моем желании я не смогу сдерживать твое эго и контролировать тебя постоянно. Я просто хочу выбраться в город. Погулять... Ощутить себя _живой_ , это знаешь ли, очень приятное чувство.  
Она протянула ему руку, и Соулу подумалось, что он заключает договор с дьяволом. С чертовски симпатичным дьяволом, которому не выгодна его смерть. Что ж... Если что, его всегда сможет привести в себя МакКи. Соул был уверен к своему неудовольствию.  
Они пожали руки.

Джон Доу — ну и имечко! — нашелся ровно там же, где Мака и предположила. Быстро-быстро он строчил нечто в тетрадь, почти не отрываясь от страниц лежащей рядом книги. Судя по тому, что она слышала от матери, Джон занимался отчетами и прочей бумажной волокитой, от которой Сильвана самыми странными отговорками увиливала. И это ее мать!.. Кто бы там не говорил, что они были похожи, они ошибались. Мака никогда бы не переложила работу на чужие плечи!.. Ну, может, лишь ради того, чтобы позлить Соула.  
Тот звонил недавно и слезно просил забрать его подальше от МакКи и ее папаши. Мака лишь загадочно улыбнулась, зная, что напарник этого не видел. Чужие мучения ей не нравились, но одному зазнавшемуся идиоту стоило немного охладить голову на своей страшной стажировке за несколько сот миль от Шибусена.  
Заметив, что за ним пристально наблюдают, Джон резко развернулся к Маке. Он напоминал клерка, который никак не мог быть _оружием_ — ей было странно представлять его в дуэте с Силь, они смотрелись странно, почти не сочетались. И, когда молчание между ними достигло тех неловких высот, когда уже точно нужно было что-то сказать, Джон внезапно сузил глаза, и, резким движением поправив очки, бросил:  
— Что-то нужно?  
«Привет, мы с тобой никогда не общались, но мне очень нужно научиться превращаться в оружие, если такое, конечно же, возможно. Не знаю, каким образом ты мне поможешь, но свет науки всего Шибусена посоветовал подойди к тебе...»  
Звучало совсем безумно.  
— П-помочь?.. — неуверенно произнесла Мака.  
Затем, собравшись с духом, она кратко обрисовала ситуацию. Попытка описать это наименее глупыми словами, намекнув, что это все слова ведьмы и Штейна, и, честно-честно, в здравом уме она бы ни за что не начала интересоваться такой чушью у представителя внутреннего подразделения, вышла такая себе. Джон слушал ее внимательно, изредка кивая, но ни слова в ответ не вымолвил, и, когда Мака уже подумала, что он посчитал ее умалишенной, он внезапно произнес:  
— Кто донес до тебя данную информацию?  
— А?  
— О том, что именно я смогу помочь.  
— Профессор Штейн?  
Что за странные вопросы?  
На мгновение Джон задумался, потирая подбородок, после чего отрицательно мотнул головой.  
— Секретные данные всплыли у людей, у которых нет необходимого уровня доступа. Нехорошо. Надеюсь, не мисс Стрикс ему разболтала.  
— Они же друг друга на дух не переносят...  
Лицо Джона приобрело какое-то осмысленное выражение, и он еще раз кивнул, хотя Мака откровенно говоря видела по его лицу, что ничего он не понял. Что, новый напарник матери тоже был идиотом, как и предыдущий? Это у них с ней наследственное было, да? Подбирать себе таких. На мгновение ей подумалось, что, может, у Химико тоже был балбес-напарник (никто не запрещал ведьмам быть повелителями, особенно с ее-то статусом в народе), но она быстро отогнала подобные размышления.  
Жестом Джон усадил ее на стул рядом с собой, после чего прямолинейно — он таким, кажется, и был по жизни — после чего механическим тоном поинтересовался:  
— Пробуждение гена оружия — неприятный процесс.  
Мака лишь вскинула бровь.  
— Люди, которые никогда этого не делали, обычно способны проявить свои способности в опасные для жизни ситуации. Были ли у тебя подобные?  
Он словно вел допрос. Вот же странный...  
Подумав, Мака кивнула. Она могла назвать тысячу ситуаций, когда ее жизнь висела на волоске, но ни одно из них не могло сравниться с бойней на Луне. И дело было вовсе не в общей опасности происходившего там, Асура просто проделал ей симпатичную дырку в груди. Насквозь. Было больно... кажется, черная кровь немного приглушала эффект.  
Она озвучила это, но Джон отрицательно помотал головой.  
— В таком случае спящие в тебе силы воспримут это, как стопроцентный провал, и не попытаются пробудиться, — отчеканил он заумным голосом. — Необходима минимальная возможность спасения. Убийство Асурой не подходит под данное определение.  
— Ну тогда куча других мелких охот? — Мака недовольно нахмурила брови. — Но это глупо. Ни разу ничего такого не было.  
— Ты была с напарником.  
Не спрашивал, и Мака, подтверждая, кивнула.  
— В этом и заключается проблема, — поправив очки, Джон практически засверкал стеклами, словно то, что он сейчас говорил, было огромной тайной. — Пока ты не распознаешь ситуацию как критическую, из которой есть выход, но который тебе недоступен, никакие силы не проявятся. Твой напарник — гарантия спасения. Тебе просто не нужно было становиться оружием.  
— А как насчет тех, кто становится им случайно?  
Мака хорошо помнила, как говорила с Соулом и девочкой из класса NOT, Цугуми, о том, как именно они в первый раз превратились. С напарником это вообще был отвлеченный давний диалог, но она хорошо помнила, что он сказал. Просто так получилось, буквально. Цугуми подтвердила эти слова — с ней они говорили буквально утром — заявив, что обратила часть тела будучи дома. Правда, еда не налетела на собаку.  
Можно ли считать это опасностью?..  
С другой стороны, Соул так рвался подальше от семьи, что мог желать стать кем угодно.  
— У всех разные понятия опасных ситуаций, — с мрачным лицом отчеканил Джон, выслушав аргумент про Цугуми. — Желание выделиться тоже может стать фактором. Данные случаи необходимо рассматривать не в сравнении с тобой, потому что твое понимание таких ситуаций отличается, ведь ты — ребенок повелителя и оружия, и ты знаешь, каковы бывают риски на самом деле. Плюс, тебе незачем выделяться еще больше. Ты хорошо учишься. Это определенно непреодолимая преграда между тобой и остальными учениками.  
Сейчас Джон должен был улыбнуться — потому что это была шутка, очевидно, но чем дольше он сидел с постным лицом, тем больше Мака осознавала, что он говорил _абсолютно_ серьезно. Мари рассказывала о БиДжее, неужели они все там во внутреннем подразделении такие отмороженные?!  
Но тогда было нелогично, если следовать его словам, что при первом столкновении с Хроной Мака ничего не продемонстрировала. Тогда-то шанса на спасение со стороны не было!  
— Смирение — худшее препятствие, — отчеканил Джон.  
У этого парня на все были контраргументы, да?..  
— И что, ты предлагаешь воспроизвести ситуацию, в которой никто меня не спасет, но с которой я не собираюсь мириться? — Мака зло нахмурила брови. — Звучит глупо. А если ты убьешь меня?  
— Кто не рискует...  
Джон вяло отмахнулся, явно не собираясь договаривать.  
Нет-нет-нет, Маке это не нравилось! Это _она_ должна была торжествовать, пока Соул страдает! А выходит, что теперь она тоже будет! Почему ее просто не отправили к тому самому МакКи? С другой стороны, как предположила Мака, даже если убедить предшественника папы убивать ее взаправду, она все равно не будет верить в это целиком — потому что вездесущий родитель наверняка встрянет. Спирита можно было прочитать как открытую книгу... если речь не заходила о Химико.  
Может поэтому...  
Да и Соул там был рядом...  
Неуверенно покосившись на Джона, Мака нахмурилась.  
Ну, раз уж решилась... Да и не убьют же ее _взаправду_ , да? Эта мысль заставила ее улыбнуться, но нервно. До конца она уверена не была.  
— Ладно. Черт с тобой. Я согла...  
И Джон внезапно ударил ее в висок.


	21. унесенные ветром

— Есть сказочка, которой матери когда-то давно пугали непослушных детишек в Германии.  
МакКи щелкнул зажигалкой, после чего сверкнуло пламя. Они со Спиритом прикурили одновременно, и, не отрывая взгляда от Соула, носившегося с палкой по пустырю, старик продолжил серым тоном без единой интонации:  
— Возможно, ты слышал когда-то о Гензель и Гретель. Сказка о ведьме, чей дом был выстроен на детских косточках. Не самая удивительная вещь для нас, бывалых, но пугающая для обычных людей.  
С щелчком захлопнув крышку зажигалки, МакКи убрал ее в карманы плаща, после чего шумно затянулся. В воздухе запахло дешевым табаком. Спирит, не смотря на Соула, перевел свое внимание целиком на МаКи, а тот продолжал глядеть куда-то в сторону молодого ученика — хотя видно было, что мыслями он был далеко.  
— Это ее современная версия. Рассказывали, что существует секретное место, черная комната, куда отбирают детей. Без родителей, без семьи, они собраны в этом темном месте, где не видят солнечного света. Им не то, что выйти наружу — даже мечтать не дозволено, потому что времени нет. Это те самые детские косточки из сказки про Гензель и Гретель.  
Покатав сигарету во рту, МакКи хрустнул шеей, после чего чуть помолчал. Они вдвоем продолжили наблюдать за Соулом, и, чуть улыбнувшись — значит, тот делал успехи, подумалось Спириту — старик наконец заговорил вновь:  
— Каждый день над ними проводят эксперименты в целях ответа на вопрос о том, как именно передается ген оружия. Делают из обычных людей таких, как мы.  
МакКи стряхнул пепел.  
— Все это должно было быть лишь сказочкой, пока в Союзе, когда тот еще существовал, не появилась своя Коса Смерти. Иван... Царь-Пушка то есть. Он отправился в ГДР, где ходили такие слухи. И раскрыл, что эта комната и правда существовала.  
Очередная минута молчания.  
— Проще говоря, он нашел следы Шпицелькисте. Они сотрудничали с правительством, которому нужны были новые бойцы. Говорят, шум подняли такой, что все исследования мгновенно прекратили. Шибусен навел там такого шороху, что словом не описать. Хотя лично я сомневаюсь, твоя бывшая женушка же шпионила за ними, — МакКи затянулся вновь и шумно выдохнул. — Публиковали даже фотографии тех детей, совсем разные, но взгляд у всех один — пустой и безжизненный.  
Спирит смотрел на него внимательно, не моргая.  
— Но спустя какое-то время о них все забыли, и история этих детей канула в летах.  
— Штейн говорил, что посоветовал Маке в ее начинаниях обратиться к тому юноше, что был с Силь...  
МакКи никак не отреагировал на это, но по его взгляду было видно, что он согласен — именно поэтому он и начал этот разговор.  
— Мальчик, который работает с твоей бывшей — из внутреннего подразделения — один из этих детей.  
После чего постучал пальцем по веку.  
— Ты мог понять это по его глазам.  
— Да и имя его...  
— И имя.  
Чудное, таким называли неопознанных мертвецов.  
Вдвоем они вновь опустили взгляд на Соула, и, криво ухмыльнувшись, МакКи сплюнул сигарету на землю и спешно затоптал, после чего неприятным голосом продолжил:  
— Воин, созданный Советами, чтобы служить своему государству, а не Шинигами... Они использовали оружие Эйбона.

Мака была из людей, что мыслили рационально. А потому, когда атака случилась, она не обиделась и не расстроилась — на самом деле, это был ценный урок о том, что настороже надо быть всегда. Профессор Штейн часто ловил их на этом, и сейчас она сделала окончательный вывод, что не стоило зевать. Это был хороший полезный урок, и Мака ценила то, что могло спасти ее в будущем.  
Она тяжело упала на землю и шумно выдохнула, чувствуя, как болит каждый сантиметр ее тела. Но это была хорошая приятная боль. С такой приходили к успеху. Интересно, Соул тоже ее чувствовал?..  
Оставалось надеяться, что профессор Штейн не убьет их за то, что они разгромили кладбище на его заднем дворе, которое он выделил им для тренировок.  
— Если бы я захотел убить тебя по-настоящему, то просто сбросил бы в черное море на поверхности луны.  
Казалось, новый напарник матери не умеет врать.  
Упасть туда — все равно что попасть в черную дыру. Может, там другая вселенная, порожденная безумием Асуры. А может, лишь смерть. Мака гадала о том, что могло случиться с Хроной... Если подумать, то океан на поверхности луны должен был напоминать то место, куда они с Соулом попали после того, как пробились внутрь Кишина. Лишь темнота и страх.  
Может, поэтому Штейн посоветовал обратиться к Джону — потому что он был прямолинеен? Да и вряд ли он ее убьет, верно?.. По-настоящему.  
— Форма оружия — лишь бремя. Ты выбираешь ее самостоятельно. Лишь Косы Смерти догадываются, что могут использовать не одну, а сразу несколько. Но не на них одних распространяется подобное правило.  
Несколько раз согнув палец, на конце которого виднелось четкое черное лезвие с зеленым отливом, Мака недовольно покосилась на сидящего рядом Джона. Она бы назвала его Джонни — он, на самом деле, не был особо старше ее, даже десяти лет не было, но субординация все же не позволяла, да и как-то все его поведение вовсе не склоняло к придумыванию милых кличек.  
Шла вторая неделя их адской тренировки — она не посмела бы назвать ее помягче, потому что начиналась она ровно в восемь утра и заканчивалась около одиннадцати вечера. Весь день Джон выбивал из нее все дерьмо — и Мака молилась, чтобы он не соврал, и Спирит и правда дал разрешение на это, пусть и со скрипом зубов (самой ей спрашивать не хотелось, вдруг все же нет, а тренировки были полезны) — и каждый раз она пыталась пробудить тот самый ген оружия. Рядом всегда маячила Ким, готовая помочь с исцелением особо опасных ран.  
И ведь помогла.  
Мака смогла вызвать в себе странную смесь ощущений в ту самую секунду, когда она попыталась уклониться от атаки Джона, но что-то пошло _не так_ — его лезвие соскользнуло с Обучающей Длинной Стальной Палки (Мака в отместку назвала ее мини-Соулом) и прошлось прямо по ее шее. До артерии не дошло лишь потому, что Мака остановила его руку.  
В эту же секунду Джон получил тычок в живот и отлетел на добрые пару метров. А Ким завизжала.  
— Вы — два идиота! Боже, как я вас ненавижу! Придурки! И ладно этот тип, он из внутреннего подразделения, там все поехавшие!..  
— Поехавшие? — Джон моргнул.  
— Да! Заткнись! Но ты-то, Мака! Ты же единственный адекватный тут человек!  
Порхая вокруг Маки, заживляя порез на шее, Ким ругала ее всячески, не давая и слова в свою защиту вставить. Та лишь улыбалась, глядя на крохотный, но все же успех в ее начинаниях. Возможно, за ближайшее время, к тому моменту, как Сянь нанесет новый удар — Маке казалось (скорее чувствовалось), что Химико пока не дает той сделать новый шаг, словно чего-то выжидая — она освоит обращение полностью, и тогда они с Соулом смогут одолеть всех их...  
Медленно подняв руку вверх, к небу, Мака чуть сощурила глаза, когда сквозь пальцы пробился яркий солнечный свет. Лезвие сверкнуло под ним, и, растянув губы в довольной улыбке, Мака прошептала:  
— Ты говоришь, я смогу принять любую форму, какую захочу?  
— Она назвала меня поехавшим?  
— Ближе к делу!  
— Все же назвала.  
Вздохнув, напарник Сильваны лишь покачал головой.  
— Ограничения — лишь ментальный блок, выстроенный большинством.  
Джон смотрел на нее с тем же сухим пустым взглядом, пока Ким с недовольным лицом залечивала ему порезанные руки — лезвие Маки оказалось куда острее, чем она могла предположить. Чуть помолчав, он добавил тихим голосом:  
— Трансформация — та же магия. Ты можешь стать кем угодно.  
Любая форма оружия... Абсолютная неуязвимость в момент трансформации...  
Ей нужно будет прочесть множество книг о том, кем она может стать. Изучить строение огнестрельного оружия тоже... Выявить все возможности, чтобы уничтожить Химико раз и навсегда. Ведь ведьмы не должно было существовать. Ее тело было предано земле.  
Мертвые не возвращаются. Мака была одной из верных слуг Смерти... Она-то _знала_.  
— Когда Шинигами выдирал душу той ведьмы, что легла в основу оружия, — вспомнила Мака слова Сильваны за одним их разговором в той же кафешке, — он поставил лишь одно ограничение для созданных им созданий. Сама суть оружия. Но важна лишь душа, ты помнишь? Форма не имеет значения.  
Значит, она способна повторить множественную трансформацию Цубаки...  
— Ты прочувствовала _это_?  
Джон наверняка спрашивал про момент, когда она обратила часть тела в оружие.  
Как и полагала в одной из своих гипотез — то, что в ней текла кровь ведьмы, дало ей возможность использовать частичную неполную трансформацию, какая была доступна лишь Косам Смерти. Обратить часть руки, ноги, волос мог каждый, но что-то мельче — палец или даже просто ногти было тяжелее в сотни раз. Душа ведьмы давала доступ к такой мелкой трансформации. И Маке это тоже было под силу.  
Крепко сжав кулак, когда обращение распалось, обнажая кожу, Мака резко подняла взгляд на него и кивнула, после чего с важным видом добавила:  
— Нам надо разделить тренировки. Мне нужно потратить некоторое время на то, чтобы попытаться понять что-то и в магии.  
— Нет, я не буду тебе помогать! — мгновенно возмутилась Ким, но ее проигнорировали.  
Некогда было противиться, у Маки было слишком много планов, и слишком мало — времени! Ей нужно было столько всего нагнать за срок, чьи ограничения она даже не знала!.. Когда Сян нанесет удар?! Когда вернется Химико?! Почему она сейчас выжидала?..  
Чуть подумав, Джон кивнул, и, когда он развернулся, явно собираясь уходить, Мака вдруг окликнула его:  
— Послушай!..  
Тот обернулся.  
Пустой безжизненный взгляд, словно у мертвой рыбы, до сих пор заставлял Маку вздрагивать, но, переборов себя, она с вызовом спросила:  
— Ты не обращался ни во что, кроме косы, когда стал напарником моей матери! Почему? Если ты говоришь так, словно способен на большее.  
— В этом нет нужды.  
Джон даже не моргнул.  
— Она — повелитель косы. Я стану тем, кто ей нужен. Тем, в чем она нуждается.  
Или в ком... Коса, поддержка, человек рядом... Неплохая замена папе...  
Мака хотела было сказать что-то еще, но поняла, что не может сформулировать ту постоянно ускользающую мысль. И, когда Джон вновь развернулся и направился прочь, она проводила его внимательным взглядом, чувствуя, как в эту секунду должна была произнести какие-то очень нужные слова... Что-то, что дало матери доступ к этому человеку, позволило им войти в резонанс...  
Но слова так и не нашлись.

— Ого, целый палец?  
— Не ерничай! — голос Маки в трубке слышался с помехами, ловило тут плохо, но Соул четко различил, что она все равно произнесла это со смехом. — Это огромное достижение, учитывая, что я никогда такого не делала. И на целый палец потребовалось две недели!.. Сколько же займет остальное?!  
— Я думаю, у тебя — совсем немного. Ты умница, у таких все быстро получается.  
Соул намотал провод от телефона на палец и довольно хмыкнул, когда в трубке раздалось недовольное ворчание. Смущаться Мака мило — как делали это обычные девочки — не умела, у нее всегда выходило нечто среднее, между обиженным хомяком, и очень злым ворчанием. Но это было довольно забавно, хотя где-то глубоко в душе Соул, как выяснилось — спасибо чертовой Книге Эйбона — любил милых принцессочек. Кто бы подумал!..  
Помолчав еще немного, Мака вдруг закашлялась — явно переводила тему, вот хитрая! — и осторожно спросила:  
— Как твои успехи?  
— Ну, до твоего уровня мне все еще далеко, — разжав кулак, Соул посмотрел на стертые до крови ладони. — Но какой-никакой опыт спасает. Пока что я даже прядь у чертвого старикана не срезал, но твой папаша говорит, что я довольно хорош. То есть, ты понимаешь, насколько все странно, если даже он меня похвалил.  
— Да уж, это необычно...  
— А ты меня похвалишь? — растянув губы в довольной ухмылке, поинтересовался Соул.  
В трубке раздался кашель — Мака явно поперхнулась чем бы там не было, после чего возмущенно, так, как только она и умела, с этими восхитительными истеричными нотками, взвизгнула:  
— Совсем оборзел?!  
— Н-да, правильно говорят, от осинки апельсинки не родятся...  
— Это ты еще о чем?!  
— С папашей своим вы похожи, говорю, — фыркнув, Соул подпер голову рукой. Перерыв, выданный МакКи на болтовню с Макой, подходил к концу. — Как там твои особые магические штучки-дрючки? Ким нажаловалась мне, что ты заставляешь ее сидеть над котлом и учить тебя всяким основам, типа как не убить себя своей же магией.  
— Ничего подобного...  
Судя по голосу Маки — еще как пыталась, вот чертовка! Ким становилось даже немного жаль.  
— Ну, слушай! Это очень важно! Если я освою хотя бы что-то, пусть и хвататься за все сразу нехорошо, то у нас будет столько шансов одолеть Химико!..  
— Гм. Правда.  
— А если мы вдвоем с тобой освоим ту технику, с которой папа уклонялся от атак ведьмы, ну, помнишь!.. Частичная трансформация!.. Представь, если мы дуэтом пойдем на Химико, она такого точно не ожидает! Черт, узнай мы о таком раньше, с Кишином было бы в сотни раз проще драться...  
— Иногда слишком большие знания тормозят, — чуть подумав, проговорил Соул. — Обширный выбор требует времени на размышления. А оно может стоить жизни.  
Он приметил, как к нему направился Спирит — он стоял в коридоре дома МакКи, потому что сотовые тут ловили плохо, да и денег тратить за трафик между штатами не хотелось, а единственный нормальный телефон у старика был проводной и стоял в доме. Когда папаша Маки выразительно взглянул на него и поставил рядом стаканчик с бодрящей бурдой, которую старик МакКи называл кофе, Соул лишь кивнул, после чего, вдруг спохватившись, зажал динамик ладонью и бросил Спириту вслед:  
— Кид до этого перебивал линию, просил передать, что ты нужен на собрании в конце недели. Поедешь?  
— Я слышал. Да.  
Все-то он слышал!.. Хотя было удивительно, что даже с потерей способностей Спирит продолжал отвечать за всю ту возню с бумагами, что и раньше. С другой стороны, как предположил Соул, было логично, что остальному миру не раскрывались такие подробности. Какая же паника начнется, если выяснится, что сильнейшее оружие Шинигами потеряло свои способности? Страшно было представить.  
Недовольно хмыкнув, Соул раскрыл динамик — все это время Мака журила его за то, что он боится воспользоваться всеми возможностями, которые стали им доступны благодаря не самому хорошему подарку от Сян, после чего вздрогнул, услышав:  
— Как твои отношения... с Арахной?  
— А? О... Ну, нормально?..  
Они пару раз пытались провернуть опыт с переключением... управления тела, если можно было так сказать, но все это было с позволения и под наблюдением МакКи. Соул доверял Арахне, она пусть и умела вешать лапшу на уши, но довольно четко разбила его теорию о захвате контроля над телом, сказав, что тогда ее старик точно не пощадит и вдарит волной духовных колебаний, как умел и практиковал Штейн, в случае чего.  
— Мне и своей смерти было достаточно, не нужно больше унижений, — томным голосом говорила Арахна.  
Но, в общем, с Соулом у них были довольно неплохие отношения, что было удивительно для убийцы и жертвы. Может, ей льстило, что ее собственное творение — демоническое оружие — поглотило ее душу, и даже не кичилось этим. Пока она не была копной безумия, состоящего из пауков, Арахна была очень даже приятной в общении женщиной.  
Вышло очень странно. Но, в целом, общения с Арахной были наиболее приятными тренировками — она если и лупила его веером, то несильно и в поучительных целях... МакКи, конечно, тоже с такими намерениями, но после них у Соула по всей спине расцветали красивые фиолетовые синяки.  
— Она не пытается тебя убить, как Химико?  
Соул скривился, после чего передразнил напуганный тон Маки:  
— Она сказала, что Химико — стервозная идиотка с огромным эго. В общем, пока что она на нашей стороне. Хотя мне было не слишком приятно узнать, что все это время в своей голове я был как бы не один. А если она мои мысли читает?..  
Это заставляло Соула не смыкать глаз допоздна. Все его сокровенные мысли... Воспоминания.... Особенно о тех кассетах, которые они с Блэк Старом и Киликом в свое время смотрели ночами напролет, там еще такая красоточка была с яркими рыжими волосами, просто отпад, купальник у нее правда был мелкват слишком, но все же...  
— Я надеюсь, ты сейчас не думаешь о пошлятине, — прошипела Мака с отвращением.  
Знала его, как свои пять пальцев! Ай да Мака!  
— Я думаю о том, как один раз увидел твои трусы, — огрызнулся Соул с довольной ухмылкой. — Кстати, белый цвет — выбор пожилых женщин, ты знала?! Мне кажется, тебе пойдет черно-розовое, еще кружевное, и...  
— Я попрошу папу и МакКи, чтобы они били тебя сильнее, — раздалось рычание в ответ.  
Ой-ой, какая недовольная, сразу на шантаж пошла!  
Звонко рассмеявшись, Соул облокотился на стену и поднял взгляд выше, на потрескавшийся потолок. Краска давно облупилась, и трещины напоминали ему сеть паутины. Арахна... А если бы Сян пырнула его? Попыталась бы она убить Соула? С другой стороны, она была не настолько опасна, как Химико. Спирит наверняка сумел бы разделаться с ней быстрее, чем они с Макой сказали бы что-то против — если он сумел отрезать Химико руку и заставить ее напрячься.  
Сможет ли Соул в будущем так же?..  
Иногда он думал о том, что зря стал Косой Смерти. Может, пойти в отставку? Было ли много таких, кто ушел из Шибусена и жил сейчас мирно, храня в душе бомбу замедленного действия? Кос Смерти Шинигами было всего восемь до пробуждения Кишина, девять стало с Соулом, но затем Джастин Лоу и Царь-Пушка умерли. И Теска потерял тело... Их стало еще меньше.  
Не самая обнадеживающая ситуация, но если договор с ведьмами останется в силе, то душа Лянь Сян станет мостиком в создании нового поколения Кос Смерти.  
— Мака, — внезапно, окликнул он ее.  
В трубке замолчали, и, выдержав паузу, Соул неуверенно начал:  
— Сейчас мы с тобой пробуем новое... Я себя, как повелителя, потому что это хороший способ понять свои ограничения. Ты научилась превращаться в оружие, и скоро поймешь, как заставить магию работать на свою пользу. Но...  
— Но?  
Ему казалось, что Маку наверняка мучают те же вопросы. Они хорошо друг друга знали. Все же, были напарниками уже столько лет.  
— Останется ли все как прежде? Что я — твое оружие, а ты — мой повелитель?  
— Соул...  
Мака замолчала.  
Они простояли просто так некоторое время, и Соул со страхом размышлял о том, что их ждало будущее. Они одолеют Химико, наверняка — выбора у них не было, но что же они будут делать с обретенными способностями после этого? Его пугал тот факт, что их пути могут разойтись. Соулу бы не хотелось искать нового повелителя. Он привык к Маке, работать с ней было легко.  
Потому что она была искренней.  
И давала списывать на тестах.  
— Знаешь, Соул... Я очень давно читала одну книгу. Она про войну Севера и Юга, ты наверняка слышал о ней.  
— «Унесенные ветром»? — недоуменно переспросил Соул.  
Мака мугыкнула, и он расценил это, как согласие.  
— Главная героиня там произнесла одну очень хорошую фразу. Я думаю, тут она подойдет тоже.  
— Какую?..  
Мака выдержала паузу, после чего твердо произнесла:  
— _Я подумаю об этом завтра_.


	22. времена, они меняются

— В «Искусстве Войны» Сунь Цзы писал, что наилучшей стратегией является победа в войне без уничтожения владений противника, — МакКи постучал костяшкой пальца по ладони. — Он не сражался с ведьмами, но его слова все еще правдивы. Если мы будем способны устранить двух потенциально опасных ведьм без вреда для окружения и добудем зачарованное лезвие, которое выкрала Лянь Сян у Шпильцекисте, то это будет полная победа. Однако, его утрата не является фактором поражения, потому что наша приоритетная цель — убить Лянь Сян и Химико. Все или ничего.  
Он поманил Соула к себе пальцем и, сузив глаза, проговорил:  
— Твоя главная проблема, Эванс, заключается в привычке полагаться на себя в одиночку. «Мой напарник беззащитен без меня, поэтому я возьму все на себя». Но помни, сейчас ты — не оружие с недееспособным повелителем. Ты — сам по себе мастер, а «палка-учитель» у тебя в руках — твой новый напарник. Представь, что она живая.  
Почему-то он всегда называл тренировочное древко именно таким глупым именем.  
Уже который день продолжались тренировки, но сейчас был перерыв. Сидя на лестнице, Соул мысленно сетовал на то, как болело у него все, начиная от спины и заканчивая местами, о которых в приличном обществе вспоминать было не принято. Он чертовски устал, задолбался, а нудеж МакКи над ухом, пусть и поучительный, никак не помогал отдохнуть. Еще и Спирит рядом, черт бы его побрал...  
Купленная ему в награду за страдания лимонная газировка никак не помогала, и, приложив ее, холодную, ко лбу, Соул с тихим стоном съехал по ступеням вниз на землю. Небо над домом МакКи, казалось, не умело менять свой цвет. Все то время, что он был тут, оно было серым и низким. Может, это гнетущая атмосфера так действовала? Соул не был особо уверен в том, что хочет узнавать...  
— Мне нужно уехать на пару часов, — МакКи щелкнул зажигалкой. — Вернемся к твоим мучениям позже. Если еще остались силы, то можешь попытаться уломать Албарна показать тебе что-нибудь.  
— Обойдется, — отчеканил тот, сидящий на крыльце рядом.  
В ответ МакКи лишь хмыкнул и пожал плечами, после чего исчез в доме.  
Они вдвоем помолчали некоторое время, за которое Соул успел тысячи раз пожалеть о том, что согласился на эту тренировку. Какая Химико!.. Черт возьми. Его МакКи убьет, а не эта ведьма, и вот это будет уже не смешно. Хотя нужен ли он был сейчас Маке, если она смогла найти путь к трансформации в оружие? Сам факт этого звучал настолько безумно, что он не знал, что реальней.  
То, что папаша Маки больше не оружие; то, что убитая им ведьма ожила; то, что Мака оказалась не просто способной превращаться в оружие, но и использовать способности ведьмы?.. Хотя, она разве их использовала?.. Слишком много странных событий.  
Покосившись в сторону, Соул вдруг бросил:  
— Думаешь, ты смог бы сравниться со Штейном?  
Спирит издал сдавленный смешок и резко перевел взгляд на Соула, после чего неровно улыбнулся.  
— Совсем идиот? Вроде бы мозгов прибавилось.  
— Мало ли, — Соул зло цокнул, проигнорировав намеренное оскорбление. — Ты такой кошмар показывал в бойне с Химико... Кошмар в хорошем смысле, ну я и подумал, что, может, ты на его уровне...  
— Нет, Эванс.  
Чуть подумав, Спирит струсил пепел на землю, после чего вырисовал в воздухе сигаретой силуэт... Соул предположил, что это был символ Шибусена. И, обведя его в кружок, он тем же поучительным тоном продолжил:  
— Штейн — это недосягаемый уровень. Единственный, кто может попытаться повторить его успех, это, наверное, Блэк Стар. Владение духовными колебаниями, способность подстроиться под любое оружие, анализ противника за доли секунды... Мне никогда такого не добиться. МакКи — может быть, но у него десятки лет боевого опыта, плюс, в отличие от меня, он сражался с кучей легендарных монстров, когда как мне довелось встретить на своем веку лишь Асуру, с которым я толком и не дрался, и Химико. Которую _мы_ тогда одолели чудом.  
— Ты себя принижаешь, — недовольно заметил Соул.  
В целом он понимал, что хотел сказать ему старшой, но это не слишком укладывалось в рамки того, что Соул подразумевал под уровнем Штейна. Спирит вполне себе был на его уровне, в конце концов, они какое-то время были напарниками, да и сам он вполне себе сносно подстраивался под любое дыхание души. Блэк Стар, Спирит, Штейн, МакКи — все это был какой-то абсолютно другой уровень, когда как они с Макой застряли на той тонкой грани, где еще могли звать себя нормальными людьми.  
Мака была права. Рядом с чудовищами было сложно. И сейчас они намеренно делали из себя таких же, чтобы разделаться с Химико...  
Соулу это не нравилось. Выходило, что Асура был прав — бога не могли уничтожить простые люди, его убили такие же монстры. И пусть тогда они с Макой еще не раскрыли этот потенциал, он все еще у них был.  
— Эванс, рядом с тобой, кретином, себя ругать не хочется.  
Скривившись — хоть что-то не менялось — Соул рыкнул:  
— Нужны мне тут твои поучения, старпер!  
— Старпер, значит?!  
— Вот-вот!  
Они уставились друг на друга, и Соулу подумалось, что вот так две Косы Смерти вести себя не должны. Впрочем, кто их увидит, МакКи? Он и без того знал, что они два кретина. Соулу не очень хотелось признаваться в этом... Но, в общем, да. От правды не убежишь, да и Мака могла подтвердить. Про них двоих.  
Цыкнув, он откинулся на спину и поудобней устроился у основания лестницы. После тренировок даже такое место казалось райским и мягким, и, лениво прикрыв глаза, он вяло пробормотал:  
— Говоришь, Химико одолели чудом?  
— Мака разве не рассказывала тебе? — Спирит удивленно вскинул бровь.  
На самом деле, говорила. Соулу еще тогда показалось это каким-то безумием — вся эта синхронизация — но он предпочел не задавать слишком много вопросов. Хотя больше его удивило то, как относился к этому сам Спирит. Никак. Соулу бы не понравилось, покопайся у него кто в воспоминаниях...  
Он надеялся, что Арахна так не может.  
— Значит, ты лучше Силь. А Силь чуть слабее Штейна. _Значит_ , — Соул защелкал пальцами, словно только что доказал сложнейшую теорему, — ты ничуть не слабее Штейна.  
Ему подумалось, что Спирит гавкнет на него, дескать, глупости какие, но тот лишь нервно ухмыльнулся и потряс головой. Сигарета в его руках постепенно тлела.  
— Силь...  
— А что? Я не прав?  
— Соул.  
Это был один из немногих раз, когда Спирит назвал его по имени, и он вслушался, понимая, что, наверное, сейчас будет что-то важное. Интуиция шептала. Или Арахна. В любом случае, папаша Маки называл его так только в тех случаях, когда говорил что-то действительно серьезно.  
— Силь — это немного другое, — наконец, мягко заметил Спирит и сложил руки замком. — Штейн все еще человек, когда как она — ведьма. Нельзя сравнивать их потенциал... Давай скажем так. Если бы против Химико я пошел со Штейном, то, думаю, результат бы не изменился. Но мы бы вышли куда менее... потрепанными. В любом случае, эти сравнения бессмысленны, потому что я не настолько силен, как ты думаешь. Мне просто повезло.  
Он щелкнул зажигалкой, доставая новую сигарету.  
Когда в ответ раздался недовольный смешок — Соулу с трудом верилось, что Штейн сумел бы догнать Химико, пусть он и был чудовищем — Спирит лишь поднял на него тяжелый взгляд. Как вообще можно было... так думать? Соул уважал профессора и понимал, что у того огромный опыт в убийстве ведьм, Медуза подтвердит, но Химико-то...  
Они же убили ее с помощью магии. Значит, мать Маки на уровне Штейна с учетом ее магических способностей. Сейчас никто не мог запретить ей их использовать, что делало ее если не сильнее, то возводило их на один уровень.  
— Хорошее везение...  
— Это было исключение из тысячи провалов, Эванс.  
— Те, кто тысячу раз проваливаются, — передразнил его тон Соул, — не выживают в бойне с такими ведьмами. И не становятся Косами Смерти.  
— Нет... Ты не прав.  
Спирит скривил губы в ухмылке.  
— Косами Смерти становятся самые живучие, а не сильные. Шинигами не нужна стеклянная пушка, ему нужен кто-то, кто в случае чего переживет дырку в кишках и продолжит бой. Ты — именно такой, Эванс, и поэтому душу Арахны отдали тебе. Когда я свалю с поста, новой Косой Смерти станешь ты.  
И, когда Соул сглотнул, не желая слишком вдумываться в это, Спирит фыркнул и развел руки в стороны, после чего недовольным тоном продолжил:  
— Я пропустил воскрешение Асуры, потому что мы со Штейном дрались с Медузой, — затянувшись, он потушил сигарету о ботинок. И пожал плечами. — Если бы я был рядом, то история могла бы пойти совсем иначе. БиДжей... Многие бы не умерли, Джастин не скатился бы в безумие, а тот ребенок, Хрона, прожила бы долгую счастливую жизнь в стенах Шибусена. Но, как видишь, я не выполнил свой единственный долг Косы Смерти — быть рядом с Шинигами.  
Осекшись, Соул медленно покачал головой.  
— Это... Это не так. Если бы не вы вдвоем, то мы бы не проскочили мимо Медузы.  
— Ха! — щелкнув пальцами, Спирит хмыкнул. — Глупость. Еще как бы проскочили. Да и без меня Штейн наверняка справился бы, потому что не позволил бы себе расслабляться и доверять спину кому-то другому.  
— Ты винишь себя в том... что произошло?  
Соул неуверенно взглянул на старшого, и тот, чуть помедлив, дернул плечом.  
Ему это не нравилось. Эти разговоры... Особенно куда они вели.  
— Не виню. Но это так. Сделанного не воротишь. Я — Коса Смерти, что допустил проигрыш Шинигами, застал его смерть, восхождение нового... Времена, Эванс, они меняются. Я, МакКи — мы пережитки прошлого. Будущее лежит на плечах молодежи, вроде тебя, и, давай честно, мне за вас немного страшно. Но я надеюсь, что ты, как умный пацан, — Спирит выразительно взглянул на него, отчего Соул мысленно поежился, — и потому не станешь повторять моих ошибок.  
— Каких?..  
— Например, допускать воскрешение старого бога.  
После этого Спирит лающе рассмеялся, а Соул продолжил смотреть на него, не моргая. Он не видел ничего смешного в этой ситуации, скорее даже наоборот — пугало до чертиков. Химико пока что была привязана к нему, если верить словам, услышанным от Лянь Сян, а значит, она не полноценно вернулась. Самый простой способ избавиться от нее — убить Спирита, но...  
Жизнь одного за жизнь миллионов...  
Но они же найдут способ вырваться из этого, верно? Мака же... Она не согласится...  
Попытавшись скрыть дрожь, он нервно фыркнул и резко перевел тему:  
— Н-да, — закинув руки за голову, Соул с тихим вздохом положил голову на землю. Небо продолжало давить сверху серой массой, делая обстановку еще более угнетающей. — Знаешь, мне вот до твоего уровня никогда не добраться. Потому что ведьма, которую я убил, не была бешеной огненной фурией со способностями... кем бы она там не была в представлении обычных людей. Убить бога!..  
— Ты убил мать оружий. Разве этого недостаточно?  
Когда Соул недовольно покосился на старшого, Спирит лишь хмыкнул и постучал пальцем по виску.  
— Даже самую незаурядную способность можно использовать с фантазией. Подумай об этом на досуге. Может даже твою пустую головешку посетит дельная мысль.  
— В смысле пустую?!

— Ты безнадежна!..  
Ким всплеснула руками, после чего покачала головой.  
— Не пойми меня неправильно, но твой магический потенциал... Он настолько мизерный, что никакой ведьмы из тебя не выйдет.  
Как нож в сердце! Заметив, как скуксилась Мака, Ким поспешила добавить:  
— То есть, ты еще можешь выкинуть что-то... Но, думаю, только в форме оружия! Как резонанс с Косой Смерти, знаешь! Думаю, это ограничения крови оружия. Или что-то в этом роде. Не беспокойся, ты все еще хороша, но просто не в магии!..  
Вечерело.  
Они вдвоем шли по улицам городка Смерти, обсуждая недавние тренировки. Значит, магия не вариант... Это немного удручало Маку, которая рассчитывала, что сможет добиться больших успехов для предстоящего боя с Химико, но раз Ким говорила, что нет — значит... Ну, не только Ким, на самом деле, Эрука тоже покачала головой, а после консультации с матерью Мака лишь сильнее убедилась, что волшебницей ей не стать.  
Может, это было хорошо. Но образ ее самой в большой шляпе и на метле (в миленьком ведьминском одеянии!) постепенно растворялся, и Маку это знатно удручало. А она-то надеялась, что сможет показать Блэк Стару что-то эдакое! А то совсем нос задрал! Впрочем, может, тут было нечто аналогичное крови оружия — магия пробудится в тот момент, когда будет необходимо. Резонанс с Соулом может дать свои результаты, могли же они использовать полет вместе с ним, а значит, душа Арахны влияла на ее ведьминскую кровь.  
Сжав кулаки, Мака шумно вздохнула и зажмурилась. Столько дел!.. Нужно было все успеть.  
Она остановилась перед развилкой, и Ким покосилась в сторону.  
— Завтра у тебя тоже тренировки с этим страшным парнем?  
— Джоном? — Мака недоуменно вскинула бровь. — Почему страшным?  
— Потому что он страшный! — Ким закатила глаза и зашипела: — Кто еще будет лупить девушку с такой силой?! Тренировки, брехня это все!  
— Ты наговариваешь...  
— Нет, он — страшный и ужасный тип! — обвинительно ткнув в Маку пальцем, Ким потрясла головой. — Ну ладно, когда пойдешь к нему, то позвони. Не хочу, чтобы он тебя случайно обезглавил! Хотя синяков теперь у тебя меньше!  
— Это потому что я могу трансформироваться целиком! Теперь.  
— После тысячи пинков?!  
Мака открыла рот, чтобы возразить... но тут же закрыла, осознав, что, в общем-то, так оно и было. Но она не могла винить Джона!.. Тем более, что его тактика работала. Видимо, в этом и заключалась настоящая учеба в Шибусене, ведь Соула, судя по всему, тоже тысячу раз пинали.  
— Знаешь, я наверное пойду в общежитие, — Ким настороженно посмотрела на Маку и покривила рот. — Не только, чтобы сбежать от тебя.  
— Сбежать?!  
— Да, сбежать! — гордо добавила она и фыркнула. После чего помрачнела. — Сегодня ужин готовит Жаклин, и я боюсь, что она спалит квартиру. Она уже делала так. Нужно спешить.  
И, не дожидаясь ответной реакции, бросилась в сторону. А Мака вспомнила свои первые тренировки с Ким, когда та обучала их полету — значит, тогда она тоже хотела сбежать?! Возмущенно поджав губы, она гордым шагом двинулась прочь, к квартире. Ну и ладно! Ну и пожалуйста! Вообще, стоило бы позвонить Соулу, рассказать, как все проходит...  
Но они готовились. Чтобы дать бой Химико... Это было хорошо.  
Довольно улыбнувшись, Мака уже было двинулась вперед, но сзади раздался едва слышный шаг. И затем — голос:  
— _Мака Албарн_.  
Услышав свое имя, она резко оглянулась.  
Почему-то этот голос показался ей жутко знакомым... Словно она хорошо помнила его. Откуда-то из прошлого, но такого, что она никак не могла вспомнить. Хотя он и был значительно искажен.  
Однако, позади нее не оказалось страшной фигуры или кого-то, кто заставил бы ее сердце трепетать, а руки — дрожать. На самом деле, не было ничего ужасающего в человеке позади нее, и, сузив глаза, Мака развернулась окончательно, пытаясь понять, что именно было не так с таинственным незнакомцем. Ведь с виду тяжело было понять. Против солнца было видно плохо, но, спустя мгновение, она смогла увидеть все четче.  
Перед ней стояла Цубаки — она мгновенно узнала подругу, только вот держалась та неуверенно, странно. Взгляд у нее был устремлен вперед, не на Маку, двигалась она дергано, неестественно. А в руках у нее был ребенок Штейна и Мари — Син-тян, что как раз, в отличие от своей сиделки, наблюдал за Макой очень внимательно. Даже слишком для ребенка, которому не было и года.  
Син-тян что-то угукнул и протянул к ней руку, и Цубаки двинулась вперед, после чего голосом — не своим, чужим, тем самым, что слышала Мака до этого, произнесла:  
— Значит, это и правда ты.  
Раньше Мака бы заволновалась — без оружия она была не слишком хороша в бою, комплекция давала о себе знать, но сейчас она могла постоять за себя. И, когда Цубаки остановилась вновь, она с вызовом бросила:  
— Кто ты?! Что тебе нужно?! Ты взял заложника?  
Ей следовало спасти сначала Син-тяна, а потом уже Цубаки. Та бы поняла. Ребенок был беззащитен, а ученики Шибусена привыкли к опасности.  
Однако, внезапно Цубаки глухо рассмеялась, после чего отрицательно покачала головой:  
— Отнюдь. Твоя подруга мне просто помогает. Тяжело говорить в теле, не приспособленном к этому.  
— О чем ты?..  
И, внезапно, изо рта ее подруги показалась крохотная змеиная голова. Черная с яркими желтыми стрелками.  
Больше не было ограничений на использование магии в стенах Шибусена; никто не следил за этим, ведь с ведьмами был установлен мир. Магический фамильяр контролировал ее подругу, и Мака напряглась, пытаясь почувствовать, кто именно за этим стоял. Эта змея... Но, вопреки ожиданиям, она не обнаружила ничего подозрительного рядом.  
Лишь что-то в душе Син-тяна... В его _собственной_ душе...  
Нечто жутко знакомое... Что она видела во время штурма замка Арахны...  
И вдруг, Мака осознала.  
Ну конечно. Как же могло быть иначе.  
Широко распахнув глаза, она тихо прошептала лишь одно имя, то, какое больше не должно было звучать в стенах Шибусена, то, чьего хозяина она была готова убить на месте мгновенно. Ее догадки подтвердились, значит. Было в этом нечто... очень неприятное, особенно в том, что она даже не удивилась или испугалась. Ким сказала бы, что так становятся ведьмами — черствеют изнутри.  
Маке это не нравилось.  
Она устремила свой взгляд на Син-тяна и уверенным голосом произнесла:  
— Медуза.


	23. неведение — блаженство

Колокольчик над дверью зазвенел, и Штейн вяло улыбнулся, когда к нему подлетела официантка. С форме горничной, с длинной косой, она каждый раз встречала его у входа. Можно было даже ничего не говорить о месте и заказе, она уже все знала, и, улыбнувшись, он кивком поприветствовал ее. А та сверкнула белозубой улыбкой в ответ.  
— Вам как обычно? — Лин-Лин, так ее звали, подмигнула ему, и Штейн рассмеялся.  
— Ну разумеется. Я тут опять с документами, не помешаю?  
— Ну что Вы! Мы только рады вытягивать из Вас деньги!  
Лин-Лин хитро рассмеялась, когда на нее шикнул хозяин заведения, после чего проводила Штейна до столика. У окна — как обычно — где светло. По пути она оглянулась, и колокольчики на ее косе зазвенели. Взгляд хитрый, внимательный. С таким она наверняка подмечала все тонкости клиентов. И противников. Удобно, ничего не скажешь.  
— Вы уже неделю сюда ходите, не надоело?  
Лин-Лин шокировано — в шутку, конечно — покачала головой, и вместе со Штейном она рассмеялась. Смех у нее был забавный, приятный, просто до одури очаровывающий. Вот оно, искусство лисьего морока. Впрочем, в рамках нормального, сэмпай бы назвал это легким флиртом. Штейн в подобном не разбирался, да и не особо желал — он, первостепенно, был женат на Мари, затем — на науке, а всякие хитрые девицы это было уже по части одного рыжего любителя смотреть на каждую юбку.  
— Это место порекомендовал мне Спирит-сэмпай, сказал, тут такие отменные девочки на подработке, — со смешком проговорил Штейн, и Лин-Лин шутливо прикрыла рот.  
— Какой кошмар! Не знаю, кто этот Спирит-сэмпай, но он определенно тот еще извращенец!  
— Думаю, это была его попытка сделать тебе комплимент. Но я женатый человек, уж звиняй, могу лишь пару дежурных комплиментов отвесить.  
— И Вы тоже тот еще извращенец!  
— Лин-Лин! — рявкнул хозяин кафешки, и официантка со смехом отмахнулась.  
— Увольте, мастер! Это всего лишь шутки!  
Они со Штейном улыбнулись друг другу, после чего Штейн направился к свободному столику. Его заказ не отличался от обычного — все тот же крепко заваренный черный кофе, без сахара, ровно то же, что он брал и в других местах. Изменять привычка не любил, да и зачем?.. Лишние подозрения. Стабильность — признак мастерства. Мотайте на ус.  
Лин-Лин солнечно улыбнулась ему; ее зубы, острые, словно у лисицы, не привлекли внимания профессора. Такие у Соула были, чего уж там не видели. И, поправив очки, он тоже хмыкнул.  
Значит, лисица в курятнике была гораздо ближе, чем он думал...  
Перебросившись с официанткой парой слов, Штейн заказал кофе. Он просидел в кафе около часа, занимаясь бумажной работой, иногда переговариваясь с Лин-Лин, носившей заказы к его столику. Она была обходительна, вежлива, от нее просто разило очарованием — настолько, что Штейн убедил себя поверить в это, пока занимается докладами от внутреннего подразделения. В целом, он не играл — скорее это была попытка забыть о реальности и поддаться тому, что называют ведьминским очарованием.  
И, когда час прошел, Штейн встал. Поспешно, со смешком, он схватил папку с документами и шутливо поклонился Лин-Лин, когда как та, приподняв уголки юбки, изобразила книксен. Они оба рассмеялись над этой глупой нелепостью, после чего Штейн направился к двери, пообещав зайти попозже еще раз.  
Лин-Лин помахала ему рукой вслед...  
И лишь пройдя несколько кварталов, Штейн остановился. Прислонившись к стойке с объявлениями, выцветшими под ярким невадским солнцем, он тяжело закурил, смотря пустым взглядом вперед. Не было ничего ужасней в его работе, чем шуточки и притворство перед ведьмами. Лин-Лин... Лянь Сян была опасна, но не для него — насколько он понял из доклада сэмпая и Соула, ее основной специализацией была не атакующая магия, а чары, так что сравнивать с Медузой не было смысла. Однако, у нее в подчинении был Кат Ши.  
Кто знал, где тот сейчас скрывался? И та сущность с множеством тел...  
Затянувшись сильнее, он скосил взгляд в сторону, туда, где раздались шаги. Две тени в строгих темных костюмах, пустые мрачные взгляды — ну точно, внутреннее подразделение. БиДжей таким не был, он был треплом и раздолбаем, и это в нем Штейн ценил. Потому что остальных ребят из отряда расследований не терпел никто. Даже сэмпай, хотя он-то был довольно миролюбивым. В отличие от...  
Сильвана смотрела на него неотрывно, а во взгляде ее не было ни капельки тепла. Забавно, учитывая ее магию.  
А казалось бы, старые одноклассники... Вот оно что, внутреннее подразделение, делало с людьми. Иногда Штейн радовался тому, что отказался от их предложения. Интуиция ли это была, или попросту нежелание работать в одном месте с бывшим Мари... Он предпочитал думать, что исключительно первое.  
Вскинув голову, она медленно произнесла:  
— Йохан.  
Назвала его имя. Настоящее.  
Он ведь тоже когда-то давно последовал этой глупой традиции Шибусена менять имена на фальшивые, да так и оставил шутливое, свыкшись. И остальные привыкли тоже. Но Сильвана с этим не смирилась — потому что у нее тоже было фальшивое имя, он знал, и она не терпела подобного от других. Вот она, двойственность. Ведьмы или люди — все одно.  
Затянувшись, Штейн вздохнул и устало взглянул на нее с напарником. Джон стоял тенью за Сильваной, человек без прошлого и будущего. Скажи он, что это напоминало ему Медузу и Хрону — не соврал бы, но эти двое были на их стороне. Ведьма, спасшая дитя из лап Шпильцекисте, и ребенок, видящий в ней спасение...  
Какие нежности, когда настоящая семья была под боком, отвратительно.  
Впрочем, Штейн все понимал. Ведьмы оставались ведьмами даже после присяги Шинигами. И, бросив сигарету себе под ноги, он спешно затоптал ее, после чего хмыкнул:  
— Хорошо скрывается. Мне неделю понадобилось наблюдать... Если бы не ваши сведения, я бы ее и не раскрыл, но внешность она не меняет. Хитро.  
— Она стирает воспоминания о своей внешности, — холодным тоном отчеканила Силь. — Как ты сумел обойти это препятствие? Даже мне не удалось извлечь ее изображение из воспоминаний.  
— Ну, в конце концов... — Штейн хрипло рассмеялся. — Я привык раскрывать лисиц в курятнике.  
Это была лишь безобидная шутка, но Сильвана скривилась сильнее.  
В яблочко.

Мака чувствовала, как дрожит все внутри от ярости, но не двигалась с места. Она могла свободно превратить руку в лезвие, но это было бы сродни прямому объявлению войны, а ей стоило быть осторожнее... Тем более, что на кону стояла жизнь ребенка Мари. Хотя тот факт, что дыхание души Син-тяна ничуть не изменилось, попросту стало чище — так, что Мака смогла различить знакомые нотки — говорил о том, что спасать было некого. Перед ней всегда была Медуза.  
Все это время...  
В лучах закатывающегося солнца это выглядело, конечно...  
Как это назвать? Клише? Мака полагала, что это довольно глупо. И не сколько сам факт, что все происходило на закате, что добавляло пикантности ситуации, но и то, что Медуза явилась к ней. Пыталась взять заложника и пойти на шантаж? Но это было непохоже на нее, вряд ли она могла извлечь какую-то выгоду... если только не искала подходящее тело. Впрочем, догадок было слишком много, проще было узнать у нее самой.  
Сузив глаза, Мака вскинула голову и угрожающим тоном прошипела:  
— Что ты хочешь?  
— Думаю, нам следует начать диалог в безлюдном месте, — проговорила Цубаки и дернула головой, словно кукла. — Тем более, что нет смысла стоять на дороге так долго. Я хочу поговорить с тобой, Мака Албарн.  
Тон Медузы был все таким же, он сквозил опасностью и чем-то, что заставляло кожу покрываться мурашками, но в то же время Мака чувствовала нечто, что заставляло ее нервничать сильнее. Она помнила, _как_ говорила Медуза, ее тон, интонации, это неприкрытое высокомерие, однако сейчас в ее тоне — тоне подконтрольной Цубаки — этого не ощущалось. Возможно, последствие разговора через другого человека? Не все интонации, наверное, удавалось передать...  
Син-тян угукнул что-то, и Цубаки двинулась вперед. Они с Макой поравнялись. Тяжело было смотреть в глаза ребенку, говоря с ним, как со взрослым, но Мака напомнила себе — это Медуза. В прошлый раз она тоже контролировала детское тело. Внешность обманчива.  
Она осторожно кивнула.  
Они остановились на пустой детской площадке. Таких было множество в пределах Шибусена, словно Шинигами жаждал привлечь сюда как можно больше людей. Раньше Мака нашла бы это милым, но чем больше секретов их академии она узнавала, тем больше ей казалось это фальшивым и тоскливым. Шинигами был манипулятором... Коснувшись ограждения, она с отчаянием отметила, что, может, где-то глубоко в душе он был искренен, когда дурачился с учениками по зеркальной связи.  
Цубаки с Син-тяном устроились на одной из лавок, и Мака встала перед ними — садиться рядом не было никакого желания. Взглянув в знакомые глаза цвета золота — когда-то она полагала, что это цвет Мари, но, кажется, ошибалась — Мака тихо прошипела:  
— О чем _именно_ ты хочешь поговорить?  
— Ты злишься? — Цубаки склонила голову набок, после чего помассировала висок. — Ну да. Разумеется. Сейчас мне тяжело это осознать, потому что... Хорошо, давай я начну издалека. Думаю, это будет наиболее рациональным решением в сложившейся ситуации, которое устроит нас двоих.  
— Сомневаюсь, что меня устроит хоть что-то, что ты скажешь, — шикнула Мака.  
Она недовольно скрестила руки. Син-тян протянул ладошки вверх, и Цубаки осторожно схватила его за палец. Безобидное действие, казалось, но кто знал, во что это выльется. Нужно было сдержаться... Она обратит руку, если ситуация того потребует. Мака была готова почти ко всему.  
Но как она объяснит Мари или профессору Штейну... такое? А если Медуза станет слишком опасна? Неужели ей придется... собственными руками... Убить...  
Нет. Нет-нет-нет.  
Смотря на ребенка, Цубаки монотонным голосом продолжила:  
— Существует распространенный миф, что у Кос Смерти дети перенимают часть души ведьмы и становятся так таковой их реинкарнацией, — чуть помедлив, она продолжила: — Это не совсем правда. Потому что дети, рожденные до убийства ведьмы, как ты, не перенимают эту частичку. А те, кто действительно рождается после, как ребенок Мари Мьельнир, перенимают в себя ту частичку души ведьмы, что сильнее всего в родителе. Если родителями было две Косы Смерти, то доминирует сильнейшая ведьма. Если родители — ведьма и Коса Смерти, даже до завершения цикла сто душ...  
Она замолчала, оставив объяснение без ответа, и Мака была ей благодарна.  
Ее природное любопытство требовало узнать результат, но Мака слишком хорошо понимала, что не хочет этого слышать. Неведение — блаженство, и если раньше она не верила в эти слова, то сейчас понимала, что спала бы куда спокойней без некоторых знаний. Секреты родителей, интриги Шибусена, убийства во благо... Мир был куда проще, когда был черно-белым.  
— Значит ты... — пробормотала она.  
Цубаки медленно кинула, и Мака неуверенно продолжила:  
— Остаточный след Медузы... ее магия...  
— Абсолютно верно. Как в тебе есть частичка от магии Химико и Сильваны, так и во мне — частица магии Медузы, что скрывалась в профессоре Штейне. Интерпретируя сказанное более простой терминологией, ты можешь назвать меня ее «бэкапом». Очень грубо говоря. Но я — не Медуза.  
— Не Медуза?  
Это заставило Маку недоуменно вскинуть бровь.  
В общем и целом, она поняла, что подразумевала Медуза... если ее можно было так назвать, однако ей верилось с трудом, что даже простая ее копия не попытается устроить тот же хаос, что и оригинал. Она была опасна, напомнила себе Мака. Папа говорил, что убил ее с профессором Штейном, но она уничтожила свою душу прежде, чем он успел съесть ее — а потом она восстановила ее в фамильяре. То ведь тоже копия, по сути. А во что в итоге все вылилось...  
Мака один раз купилась на ее ложь. Больше было нельзя.  
— Не знаю, что именно ты хочешь, однако я собираюсь рассказать профессору Штейну, — зло отчеканила Мака, сжимая кулак. — Или ты предугадала и это, из-за чего шантажируешь меня жизнью его ребенка? Хотя... Можно ли назвать это шантажом, если ты и есть... Их ребенок...  
Как же мерзко...  
— Это неэффективная тактика, — отчеканила Цубаки металлическим тоном. — Тем более, что профессор Штейн наверняка уже заметил. Я предпочитаю не показывать наличия личности, а потому он только догадывается. Он умен, но, впрочем, слишком цепляется за семью. Ты знаешь эту истину, Мака Албарн. Убийцы, заводящие семьи, слабеют. А неведение — блаженство.  
Такие слова она слышала про своего отца. От Химико. Какая злая ирония — ведьмы, за которыми эти двое гонялись дольше всего, в итоге замечали их этот сильнейший недостаток.  
— Но меня не интересует убийство профессора Штейна. В самом деле, от настоящей Медузы во мне осталось лишь желание изучать. Нам, ученым, тяжело терять свои труды, и это было самым ярким желанием в личности Медузы. Оно и сохранилось, смешавшись с безумием Франкена Штейна, а после передалось его ребенку.  
Словно понимая, что этого будет недостаточно, Медуза продолжила:  
— Не волнуйся, Мака Албарн, — губы Цубаки тронула улыбка. — Остаточная личность Медузы сильна лишь сейчас, пока Син-тян не сформировал собственную. Но чем сильнее будет его эго, тем слабее — мое, пока оно окончательно не растворится в его личности.  
— Тогда что именно... ты от меня хочешь?  
Сглотнув, Мака осторожно посмотрела на подругу, и та, чужим неприятным голосом, произнесла:  
— Шинигами провел самый опасный эксперимент, на какой был способен. Потомок клана Кос Смерти и одной из опаснейших ведьм, что когда-либо существовали... Человек, в крови которого намешано столько, что это точно не чудо, а чей-то четкий безумный план!.. Опыт с Хроной и Рагнареком меркнет на этом фоне!..  
Чем дальше она говорила, тем более характерным для Медузы становился голос Цубаки. Это были лишь остатки, осколки ее личности, но они вместили в себя слишком много от нее, настолько, что Мака едва сдержалась, чтобы не выпустить лезвия.  
Как смела она упоминать Хрону!.. Но нужно было выслушать. Сейчас пустой гнев не имел никакого значения, в нем попросту не было смысла. Возможно, Маке предстоит раскрыть потенциал ведьмы в себе полностью, а для этого ей надо притворится и обмануть Медузу, использовав ее в своих целях, как та когда-то давно, когда шла против Арахны.  
Сжав кулаки синхронно с Син-тяном, она опьяненным голосом произнесла:  
— Я слышала от Штейна о том, что ты испытываешь трудности в освоении магии, ведь их блокирует наличие крови оружия. Но это не проблема, поверь мне. Я хочу лицезреть такое чудовище собственными глазами! Позволь мне помочь тебе, Мака Албарн! Сделать из тебя ведьму, оружие, самую страшную химеру, какую только мог своими интригами породить Шинигами! А в обмен на это...  
Ее глаза сверкнули угрожающим золотым блеском, а губы растянулись в зловещей змеиной улыбке.  
— Я помогу тебе убить Химико наиболее эффективно. И пообещаю, что сохраню жизнь Син-тяну. Ну разве это не идеальный выбор?!


	24. финал девятой симфонии бетховена, 01

Сложив руки замком, Кид нервно отвел взгляд. Надежда на то, что первые несколько лет управления Шибусеном пройдут гладко, летели коту под хвост. Лянь Сян с ее зачарованным ножом, потеря одной из Кос Смерти, возвращение опасной ведьмы... Правильно ли он все делал? Если сейчас он даст согласие на план внутреннего подразделения, не вызовет ли это много жертв в городе? Но, подумалось Киду, жизнь сотни за жизнь миллионов...  
Отец говорил, что надо научиться жертвовать. Он сам пожертвовал слишком многим...  
И, крепко сжав кулак, Кид медленно поднял взгляд на присутствующих. В разной одежде эта толпа не выглядела слишком серьезно, но Кид понимал, что все это — тщательно замаскированное прикрытие. Постепенно люди из внутреннего подразделения съезжались в город Смерти, чтобы уничтожить ведьму. Лянь Сян шпионила у них под носом все это время, а они не замечали... Кид невесело улыбнулся — он повторял ошибки отца. Точно так же его когда-то давно провела Медуза, после чего тоже воскресила древний ужас, какой не следовало. Лишь слова Маки о том, что Химико медлила в некоторых своих решениях, заставляли его верить в лучший исход.  
Может, в ней осталось еще нечто сродни человеческому. И она не захочет уничтожать мир... или что там планировала Лянь Сян.  
Прямо перед ним стояли Сильвана и ее напарник, смотря на него внимательным хищным взором. Внутреннее подразделение выжидало команды, чтобы броситься на охоту, словно послушные собачки. Кида эта постепенно раздражало; ему не нравилось, когда лезли в его дела, и еще больше его бесило, когда кто-то пытался указать, что ему делать. Вот о чем говорил Спирит, верно? Внутреннее подразделение... Вечно лезет...  
— На несколько дней раньше? — отчеканил он.  
Операция по поимке Лянь Сян — в том случае, если ее убийство будет возможно избежать для добычи информации — планировалась на следующую среду, то есть, через четыре дня. Однако Сильвана, как непосредственный руководитель группы, прибывшей в город Смерти, объявила о резкой смене планов начальства:  
— Есть подозрение, — холодным тоном заметила Сильвана, — что Лянь Сян известно о наших планах. Она способна проникать в мысли, а значит, наверняка могла прочесть информацию из головы профессора Штейна. Точной уверенности в этом нет. Глава отдела дал приказ нападать до официальной даты, чтобы застать ведьму врасплох.  
— Вы уверены, что она не считала и эти данные с кого-то? — нахмурив брови, пробормотал Кид.  
Идея не была лишена смысла, однако ему не нравилась такая поспешность и согласование всех действий у него за спиной. Он был новым Шинигами, черт возьми!.. Почему внутреннее подразделение ставило свои решения выше его?! Но ему нужно было разобраться с этим самостоятельно, а не гадать, как бы ответил Спирит в такой ситуации — тот наверняка что-то да слышал от отца о том, как именно тот решал подобные вопросы.  
Когда Сильвана отрицательно покачала головой, Кид тяжело вздохнул и провел ладонью по лбу. Значит, сегодня...  
— Хорошо. Я даю добро, — он поднял взгляд на Сильвану и строгим тоном проговорил: — Однако я требую, чтобы в операции участвовал профессор Штейн, Сид и Найгус. Мне не нужно повторение истории с Ким Диэль, когда из-за кретинизма вашего отдела у нас возникли огромные проблемы.  
— Как скажете, — отчеканила Сильвана.  
Нет, все же, не были они с Макой похожи. Ничуть. Теперь Кид это видел. И он был жутко рад этому.  
Неприятным взглядом он пронаблюдал за тем, как развернулась она на каблуке, после чего строгим стальным тоном произнесла:  
— Операция «Лисица в курятнике» началась. Приступаем.

— Цугуми!.. Прекрати вести себя, как дурочка! В этом нет ничего смешного!  
Пока троица ученик из класса NOT, те самые, что в какой-то момент прикончили Шаулу Горгон, кружилась вокруг друг друга, явно побуждая светловолосую принцессочку окончательно убедиться в том, что короткие юбки — не так уж и плохо — Лин-Лин задумчиво смотрела в окно. Вечерело, а значит, скоро должен был подойти ее постоянный клиент. Ей нравились разговоры с ним, они были просты и забавны. Когда охотник и зверь изображают дружбу, это всегда весело. Можно было повторить попытку Медузы соблазнить врага, но это было глупо, потому что именно это в конечном итоге и прикончило змеюку — она окончательно влюбилась в своего палача, и, тем самым, дала ему возможность добить себя в ночь воскрешения Кишина. Ох-х-х, сколько шума тогда было!.. Знатная ночка.  
Штейн приходил сюда неделю. Он не врал о том, что кафе посоветовал ему приятель — тот, кто носил когда-то звание Косы Смерти. Но все остальное было недосказанной полуправдой. Но Штейн чего-то выжидал, он умело прятал в памяти важные детали, а потому оставалось лишь догадываться о том, что же именно он вынюхивал. Впрочем, это не имело значения. Стоит ей щелкнуть пальцами, и, даже в том же самом наряде, он ее не узнает. У самых сильнейших повелителей тоже были свои слабости.  
Если бы он не заявился на порог, то, может быть, она бы и не заподозрила ничего... Но сомнения и ментальный щит сделали свое дело. Ментальные бомбы в людях в округе были заложены. Она учла ошибки предыдущих ведьм, что пытались вторгнуться в город Смерти. Это было элементарно, иначе зря говорили, что умные люди учились на чужих ошибках.  
Шибусен атакует сегодня. Это была не интуиция — Джонни донес до нее весть. А то, что Штейн не знал об этом, добавляло уверенности в правдивости его слов. Внутреннее подразделение хотело нанести удар, не рассказывая об этом ее главному — по их мнению — источнику информации. Но кто же раскрыл, что Лин-Лин — это, собственно, именно она? Был ли среди их небольшой группы крот... Или же Джонни работал на две стороны?  
Впрочем, неважно. У нее было время разобраться.  
Надув большой розовый пузырь из жвачки, Лин-Лин скосила взгляд на других горничных, что работали с ней. Цугуми, Аня и Меме — она даже запомнила их имена, так долго они работали вместе. Абсолютно очаровательные девочки, не то слово. Они относились к ней хорошо, уважали, как старшую, и это было до боли смешно — потому что... Нет, впрочем, некоторые сюрпризы стоило оставлять напоследок.  
Когда пузырь лопнул, Лин-Лин проигнорировала замечание хозяина и подошла к троице, после чего крепко обняла их за плечи. Стоило им троим удивленно взглянуть на нее, она растянула губы в коварной улыбке, после чего медовым тоном произнесла:  
— Сегодня последний день моей работы здесь, девочки!  
— Ты и правда увольняешься? — Цугуми растерянно заморгала. — А может не надо?..  
— Пф-ф-ф, простолюдины всегда сбегают от работы, — скрестив руки на груди, Аня отвернулась. Она надула губы. — Не то, что нам есть дело!  
— Это она так грустит, — шепнула Меме.  
Право слово, такие душки!..  
Лин-Лин улыбнулась шире, после чего наклонилась и заговорщически зашептала им троим:  
— Это все хорошо, девочки. Но иногда всем нам нужно двигаться вперед. Впрочем, сегодня кое-что планируется, поэтому я хочу, чтобы вы помогли мне. Ну, по старой дружбе? Идет?  
— И что же это? — недовольно пробормотала Аня.  
Но они все втроем вслушались, отчего их ответ был до боли очевиден. И, улыбнувшись шире, Лин-Лин покачала пальцем, после чего со смешком произнесла:  
— Я хочу провернуть самый большой розыгрыш, какой когда-либо случался в этом городе!

— Помочь Вам?  
Лиз недоуменно заморгала, когда Штейн склонился над ней — даже при их не особо-то большой разнице в росте он продолжал давить сверху, и это здорово нервировало. Но, впрочем, взгляд у профессора не был угрожающим — значит, виноваты были не отработки за несданные вовремя тесты. Мысленно Лиз выдохнула, потому как отлынивала от отработок всеми возможными способами.  
Чуть замешкавшись, профессор кивнул, после чего протянул ей руку.  
— Но не говори сестре, — со смешком проговорил он. — А то устрою вскрытие.  
— Иногда не поймешь, когда Вы шутите, а когда — нет, — нервно улыбнулась Лиз.  
Штейн чуть приспустил очки и настолько выразительно взглянул на нее, что любая надежда пропала. Лучше бы это были отработки!.. Иногда Лиз была готова проклясть судьбу, которая давала ей желанное, но в это же время бросала в бочку меда целое ведро дегтя.  
— А кто сказал, что я шучу?

Когда дверь хлопнула, Соул вздрогнул и резко поднял голову. Он сидел на кухне, где ему, бравому бойцу тренировочных полигонов, обрабатывали ссадины йодом и мазями. Он бы и сам сделал, честное слово, но все болело настолько, что единственное, на что ему хватало сейчас сил — это лежать головой на столе и тихонько постанывать.  
Чертов МакКи!.. Кто бы мог подумать, что какой-то старик со страстью к алкоголю так его отделает!..  
Обычно нотациями вместе с заклеиванием ссадин ему помогал Спирит — он делал все одновременно, поэтому Соулу было больно как и физически (от мазей), так и морально — но сейчас он куда-то слинял. Куда-то — это, конечно же, в коридор, где он с кем-то долго и нудно говорил по телефону. Попытка подслушать провалилась, старшой говорил достаточно тихо, чтобы из его речей не было ничего ясно, и спустя несколько минут Соул махнул на это рукой.  
Мысленно — силы в реальности покинули его.  
Он почти уснул и приоткрыл один глаз лишь в тот момент, когда в комнату вернулся Спирит. В руке он держал телефон, а на лице его было выражение, которое Соул не сумел бы прочесть даже если захотел бы. Но оно ему не понравилось. Что-то в этом взгляде... напомнило ему Химико. Ее глаза в ту самую секунду, когда она только-только вернулась к живых.  
— Что ты там темнишь? — рыкнул он, когда Спирит убрал телефон.  
Недоуменно вскинув бровь, старшой лишь пожал плечами — явно делал вид, что не понимает, о чем говорил Соул. Вот же засранец!.. Наверняка это было что-то, связанное с темными делишками Шибусена, и, если честно, даже несмотря на свой вопрос, ему ой как не хотелось знать подробностей. Лишь бы это не коснулось Маку, хватит с нее шокирующих откровений и скелетов в шкафах.  
Усмехнувшись, Спирит легким движением сорвал пластырь с щеки Соула, отчего тот завизжал:  
— Ну, чего орешь-то? — хмыкнул он. — Все идет по плану.

— Прежде всего, Мака Албарн, — Цубаки, говоря голосом Медузы, загнула один палец. — Тебе нужно узнать о том, что такое тотемное животное.  
Когда Мака недовольно сузила глаза, явно намекая, что подобный короткий ответ ее сейчас явно не устроит, Медуза издала тяжелый вздох и спешно добавила:  
— У каждой ведьмы есть свой тотем. Чем сильнее он выражается, тем проще получить доступ к магии — ведь тотемное животное дает благословение. Ведьмы, сами того не ведая, всегда следуют тотему. Ты можешь гадать о том, кто именно является твоим тотемным животным, но ответ до боли прост — в тебе течет кровь двух ведьм лисьего тотема. Твои два хвостика напоминали лисьи уши. Ведьмы одного священного зверя всегда могут найти подход друг к другу... Даже к убийству. Напомни, какой тотем у Лянь Сян? Вот и твой ответ  
Улыбнувшись, устами Цубаки она добавила:  
— Чаще всего ведьмы одного тотема не могут использовать на себе магию не атакующего типа. Ты скажешь, бред, ведь твоя мать использовала против Химико мираж при наличии у них одного тотема. Но мираж — лишь последствие, когда как то, что творит Лянь Сян...

Когда в дверь постучались, Джо — он был радиоведущим на станции города Смерти — даже не шелохнулся. В последние дни какие-то придурки решили, что очень смешно отвлекать его от программы розыгрышами с дверным звонком, отчего он его снял. Но, видимо, до них так и не дошло. Когда стуки в дверь усилились, а за дверью послышались голоса, явно обеспокоенные отсутствием реакции, Джо вскочил на ноги и поплелся к двери, после чего резко распахнул ее:  
— Ну?! Чего вам?!  
Однако на пороге вместо ублюдков-детей стояла симпатичная красотка в коротенькой юбочке на манер горничной и облегающих колготках. На голове у нее красовались две пары кошачьих ушей, обрамленные белыми кудрявыми волосами, а в руке — коробка с пиццей. Пахло аппетитно, и Джо облизнулся, чувствуя, как наполнился рот слюной. Но внутрь он ее все еще не пустил. Остановил жестом.  
— Что нужно?!  
— Господин, — заговорила кошечка миленьким голосом, — нам поступила информация о том, что Вы участвовали в розыгрыше на сайте любителей... костюмов? В любом случае, Вы ничего не выиграли, но утешительный приз, как завсегдатаю, мы все же Вам привезли.  
Джо обомлел — он и правда участвовал в розыгрыше, пусть это и было давно, и то, что о нем наконец вспомнили, внезапно согрело ему душу. Он пропустил девушку внутрь, жадно смотря на то, как виляет та бедрами, и, когда она аккуратно поставила пиццу на стол, вдруг резко поинтересовался:  
— А как тебя?..  
— Ты можешь называть меня... — кошечка на мгновение задумалась, — Синтией. Да.  
— Значит, Синтия...  
Звучало как имя проститутки, но Джо был не из привередливых. Он потер руки и, косясь на торчащий из-под юбки кошачий хвост, задумался о том, как именно тот держался. Представленное ему понравилось еще больше, чем должно, и, нервно улыбнувшись, он щелкнул пальцами и неуверенно произнес:  
— Кошачья тематика? Кошкодевочки — это тема, Синтия!  
Он подумал, что за такой нелепый комплимент ему дадут по шее коробкой от пиццы, но Синтия внезапно застопорилась. Она покосилась по сторонам, после чего, медленно, по слогам, словно не совсем была уверена в сказанном, утвердительно произнесла:  
— Кошкодевочки... — задумчиво кивнув, Синтия облизнула губы. — Да. Кошкодевочки — это тема.  
— Круто, что ты шаришь!  
— Послушай, — вдруг прервала его Синтия, подходя ближе. Она прижалась к нему всем телом, и Джо замер, не веря собственному счастью. — Если тебе так нравятся кошкодевочки, то не окажешь ли мне услугу? Ну так, за поцелуйчик?  
— Для тебя — что угодно!  
— Отлично.  
Исказив губы в улыбке, Синтия присела на табуреточку рядом с Джо, после чего указала аккуратным пальчиком на экран. Тот проследил за направлением взглядом, лишь на секунду задумавшись, что, кажется, пальцев у Синтии было меньше, чем у обычного человека. Но он забыл обо всем, когда она вновь прижалась к нему, и, ткнув в экран, медовым тоном произнесла:  
— Поставишь мне одну композицию? Настоящий хит! Весь город оценит.  
Джо неуверенно покосился на нее.  
— Хит?  
— Не волнуйся, там нет никакой пошлятины, это настоящая классика! — глаза Синтии засверкали в полутьме, словно два золотых уголька. — Просто сейчас по радио крутят лишь одну попсу, хочется чего-то другого... Ну, поможешь? А за это...  
Она коснулась пальцами его подбородка, и Джо нервно кивнул. Ради поцелуя от такой красавицы — что угодно! И, ткнув в пару клавиш, протянул ей руку — флешка из рук Синтии перекочевала к нему, и спустя мгновение он увидел одну единственную композицию. Ту самую, о которой и говорила Синтия. И правда классика. Джо отстраненно подумал, что никогда бы в жизни не догадался, что кошкодевочкам нравится девятая симфония Бетховена.  
Пожав плечами, он уже потянулся было, чтобы воспроизвести ее, но Синтия резко остановила его. И, когда она прижалась ближе, Джо вдруг ощутил, что под юбкой у нее...  
От лица отлила краска.  
— Не спеши, малыш, — промурчала Синтия. — Еще слишком рано.  
И, обняв его так крепко, что Джо забился в конвульсиях в ее руках — от нехватки кислорода, она дождалась, пока он не затихнет, после чего спихнула тело со стула. Синтия оглянулась и щелкнула пальцами, после чего недовольным тоном шикнула:  
— Джонни! Ну где ты шляешься?!  
Молодой человек с куцым хвостиком опасливо покосился на тело под ногами, после чего удивленно уставился в экран. Кат Ши, не дожидаясь его одобрения, запрыгнул в кресло, и, откинувшись на спинку, положил ноги на стол. Свободной рукой он потянулся к пицце.  
— Ты уверен, что это именно то, о чем она нас просила? — неуверенно пробормотал Джонни. — Как-то это маловато для ее грандиозного плана.  
Кат Ши отмахнулся и недовольно цыкнул.  
— Не бойся, сегодня звездой на сцене будет Сян. Где Эми?  
— А я знаю? Шляется где-то.  
— Ладно, это не наши заботы, — скрутив треугольничек пиццы в ролл, Кат Ши осторожно запихнул его в рот, и, наблюдая за этим, Джонни с отвращением произнес:  
— Выглядишь по-блядски.  
Кат Ши лишь подмигнул ему, отчего лицо Джонни позеленело еще сильнее.

— По плану? — Соул недоуменно моргнул. — О чем ты?  
Взглянув на него с легким неодобрением, Спирит закатил глаза.  
— Эванс, неужели ты думаешь, что какая-то ведьма способна обдурить весь Шибусен?  
— А как же Медуза?  
— ... давай я задам тебе вопрос иначе.  
Жестко улыбнувшись, Спирит чуть сощурил глаза и, подперев голову рукой, неприятным тоном произнес:  
— С каких пор ты думаешь, что действия Медузы шли не так, как задумано?

Раздался звоночек, и в кафе вбежал Штейн. Он выглядел растрепанным, и Лин-Лин скосила взгляд в сторону, на столик, за которым тот сидел. Ну конечно. Она видела, как тот забыл какую-то бумажку — успела даже прочитать ее, но не нашла там ничего серьезного или важного — и, коснувшись его мыслей, поняла, что это была чистой воды случайность. Однако, что-то ей жутко не нравилось в этом, а потому она, не меняя лица, двинулась ближе к гостю. И, улыбнувшись, наклонила голову набок:  
— Вы желаете еще кофе?  
— С учетом нынешних проблем... — со смешком пробормотал Штейн.  
Они оба улыбнулись друг другу и рассмеялись уже громче. После чего Лин-Лин сделала шаг назад, когда ощутила, что, хотя перед ней стоял лишь один профессор, от него веяло вторым дыханием души. Слабым, скрытым, но ощутимым для того, кто на этом собаку съел. Не буквально. Лин-Лин терпеть не могла стереотипы о подобном.  
Она продолжила улыбаться, когда Штейн выхватил из-под пол халата пистолет. Лиз Томпсон, мгновенно поняла Лин-Лин, видевшая эту девушку в воспоминаниях троицы из кафе горничных.

Блэр резко скинула голову, когда ее любимая мелодия по радио вдруг перестала играть. Она нахмурилась — ведь они с Джо договорились, что сегодня вечером крутить будут лишь ее любимую группу!..  
— Со всем нужно разбираться самой, ня! — недовольно промурчала она.  
И, обернувшись кошкой, прыгнула в окно. Нужно было напомнить Джо об их маленькой чудесной договоренности. Он ради кошкодевочек что угодно сделает!

— Скорее всего, она начнет действовать прямо сейчас, — сладким тоном проворковала Медуза.  
— Они знают планы друг друга, но не знают о том, что обеим сторонам об этом известно, — со смешком проговорил Спирит.  
— Все закончится такой страшной резней, что мне даже страшно представить, — зевнул Кат Ши.  
— Даже лучше, чем я ожидала, — весело рассмеялась Сян.  
— Чем может закончится игра в шахматы между ведьмой и богом смерти? — скривив губы, Силь хитро улыбнулась.  
— Вновь несет безумием, — прошептал Кид, потирая виски.

Над городом, на одном из его шпилей, стояла крохотная фигурка в черном с позолотой одеянием. Взгляд ее был устремлен вперед, и, когда колокол на самой высокой башне начал раскачиваться, она крепко сжала фальшивый кулак из пламени и монотонным голосом проговорила:  
— Хор голосов безумия начинает петь... И сейчас... Свет и тень, благодетель и зло... Заставьте его замолчать.  
Химико сделала шаг вперед и рухнула камнем вниз.

Финал девятой симфонии заиграл по радио.  
В мейд-кафе раздался выстрел.


	25. финал девятой симфонии бетховена, 02

— Хм-м-м?  
Поднявшись с кресла, Джонни сузил глаза, когда внимательней посмотрел на подпись запущенной в эфир мелодии. Он хорошо помнил, что это должна была быть девятая симфония Бетховена, он собственными глазами видел это — и даже чуть-чуть слышал, когда они записывали ее на флешку и проверяли. Но сейчас в знакомых нотах слышались абсолютно чужие звуки.  
Словно кто-то играл на флейте.  
Недоуменно нахмурившись, он резко повернулся к Кат Ши, что почти разделался с пиццей:  
— По-моему, это не Бетховен.  
— Ну конечно, умник, — фыркнул тот. Хвост его недовольно ходил из стороны в сторону. — Ты не узнаешь? Это флейта Сяо. Услышишь ее мелодию и...  
Он изобразил руками взрыв, отчего Джонни поморщился еще сильнее. Ну конечно. Как он мог ожидать иного от Лянь Сян, пора было привыкнуть.  
— ... впадешь в безумие. Знаешь, даже моя госпожа не действовала настолько изощренно. Но с Сян намного веселее. Хм? Кто это там стучится?  
Они синхронно повернули головы, когда в дверь повторно постучали. Три коротких удара.

Выстрел прошелся по зеркалу с неприятным скрипом и улетел в витрину с бутылками. Те посыпались на пол градом цветного стекла, и хозяин заведения в ужасе уставился сначала на разбитый шкаф, а затем — на профессора Штейна со старшей Томпсон в руке, которую он направлял на Лин-Лин. Та держала перед собой нечто, напоминающее серебряный поднос, и только спустя несколько мгновений хозяин понял, что нет, все же — и правда зеркало.  
Неприятно цокнув, Лянь Сян покачала головой:  
— Если бы пуля была серебряной или медной, я бы приняла это, как чаевые. Но духовной энергией мы не расплачиваемся, _сэр_. Положите в банку монеты или наличку.  
Однако, Штейн не медлил и выпустил еще несколько выстрелов в нее — все были отражены магическим зеркалом. Это начинало утомлять — болтовня с противником тоже была глупой, но хотя бы отвлекала от всей бесполезной и нудной серьезности ситуации. Значит, пора было заканчивать этот фарс, а ей — сматываться как можно дальше. Приличные девочки всегда машут на прощание, но Сян не причисляла себя к таким.  
Она скосила взгляд в сторону — радио, включенное ею ранее, работало как надо. Скоро Бетховен сменится на мелодию Сяо, и тогда они вдвоем попляшут.  
Протянув руку назад, Сян мелодичным голоском пропела:  
— Цугуми-тян! Мне нужна твоя помощь! Аня, Меме!  
Троица пошатнулась, и две юные повелительницы бросились прямиком на Штейна. Сян очень сильно хотелось посмотреть, что он сделает с двумя невинными ученицами, что хотели его убить, но времени было в обрез, да и тем более повторять судьбу Медузы ей вовсе не улыбалось. И Шаулы тоже — идиотка хорошо продумала план с ядом, только вот одной умелой повелительницы было маловато, да и мозги она ей промыла плохо. Но ничего, Сян учла все эти ошибки. Не зря же так подробно расспрашивала Меме о том, что тогда случилось!  
Перехватив алебарду в руке поудобнее, Сян шутливо козырнула хозяину кафе, после чего со смешком пробормотала:  
— Простите, но кажется заявление на увольнение я не напишу!  
После чего бросилась на крышу. Она не оглянулась, когда позади раздались выстрелы — значит, Штейн не был настолько милосердным, что готов был упустить ведьму ради здоровья двух учениц, миленько, и взбежала по лестнице быстрее. Магорезка была малоэффективна против него (вообще не эффективна), свой клинок она прибережет на крайний случай, а Цугуми-тян сослужит отличным прикрытием.  
Тем более, что Сян всегда хотелось помахать алебардой.

Стоило в кафе раздастся выстрелам, как Джон обернулся косой. Сильвана подала жест рукой — большего и не нужно было — и внутреннее подразделение бросилось врассыпную, окружая кафе. Однако, они не успели и шага сделать, как на них набросились державшиеся в стороне до этого мирные жители. С ревом, визгом, словно в ту ночь, когда Асура выбрался из кожаного мешка.  
Родное для ведьм безумие не давало ей подчиниться зову безумной мелодии Сяо, но вот Джон в руке задрожал — даже сквозь его оружейную форму Сильвана ощутила, как едва он удерживал себя в руках. Но Джон хорошо владел собой. Остальное же внутреннее подразделение... Точнее, тот отдел, что подчинялся непосредственно ей...  
Лянь Сян знала, что против толпы играть — себе дороже, а потому заранее все подготовила. Четко спроектированный хаос — вот она, истинная стихия лисицы. И Сильвана хорошо понимала ее логику. Умно.  
— Ох, Штейн, надеюсь твоя игра в детектива закончится смертью злодея, — прошипела Сильвана и перехватила косу поудобнее.  
Что ж, кажется, в отделе пора провести кое-какую реорганизацию. А оштрафуют ли их за попытку убить собственную начальницу?

Когда в голову резко ударило нечто, сродни тому, что Мака ощущала на луне — давно позабытое чувство — она резко вскочила на ноги и оглянулась на город. Колокол ударил, оповещая об окончании часа, и вместе с этим вдали раздался визг тормозов. Затем — грохот, треск и крики.  
Она видела такое однажды, в тот самый момент, когда группа Медузы вернула Асуру к жизни. Город медленно поглощало безумие... и виной тому была та безумная мелодия, игравшая из динамиков. В ужасе смотря на город внизу — они были на холмике, где когда-то давно Цубаки дала Маке очень ценный совет — повелительница вдруг осознала, где уже чувствовала это безумие. Ну конечно, Детройт.  
Лянь Сян!..  
Она резко обернулась и уставилась в глаза Син-тяну.  
— Послушай, — она помедлила, — не знаю, как тебя сейчас называть, но...  
— Лянь Сян начала свою маленькую игру, — с зевком проговорила Цубаки и встала. — Это нехорошо. Не по плану. С ней пришла Химико...  
Это имя заставило Маку вздрогнул и резко перевести взгляд на город. Химико... Значит, ведьма, ранившая папу была тут. Но Соула не было рядом, черт возьми! Она еще ничему толком не научилась, лишь обращаться в оружие, вот если бы она умела в частичную трансформацию, какой сейчас учился ее напарник у МакКи, ах если бы... Но выбора не было.  
Она должна была остановить Химико. Чего бы ей это не стоило.  
— Говоришь, на лисью ведьму не действует ее магия?!  
Цубаки скептически взглянула на нее, словно это именно она, а не Медуза, были разочарованы, однако спустя мгновение она утвердительно кивнула:  
— Ведьмы лисьего тотема не смогут воздействовать друга ментально. Однако, — она склонила голову набок. — Сейчас не Химико, а Лянь Сян устраивает хаос в городе. Неужели героиня и спасительница мира, Мака Албарн, предпочтет личную месть спасению остальных?..  
На устах Цубаки играла противная змеиная усмешка — ну точно принадлежавшая Медузе — а Мака замерла, страшным взглядом смотря на Син-тяна. Как бы не хотелось ей признавать этого, но она была права. Личная месть... Химико, что сейчас бездействовала... или Лянь Сян, от которой срочно нужно было избавиться.  
— Что же ты выберешь? — медовым тоном спросила Медуза.  
Мака помедлила.  
А затем дала свой ответ.

Ким схватила себя за волосы и прошипела:  
— Нет! Только не снова! Мне хватило этого еще тогда!..  
Она с отчаянием взглянула на Жаклин, а та лишь пожала плечами в ответ. Повторялась история с фестивалем Смерти — опять кто-то использовал магию, чтобы промыть куче людей мозги одновременно, и теперь те рвались в единственное место, куда никак нельзя было их впускать. В святую святых... женское общежитие.  
Подперев дверь огромной статуэткой тануки, купленной еще в те далекие времена, когда они не были напарницами, Ким вытерла рукавом пот со лба и подняла взгляд кверху, надеясь, что небеса ей ответят, за что им такое наказание повторно. Небеса в виде потолка загадочно молчали, явно намекая, что вопрос был задан не по адресу.  
— Я звоню Оксу, — Ким потянулась к карману, но вдруг Жаклин схватила ее за рукав.  
Они уставились друг на друга, отчего ведьмочка покраснела, и, видя это, ее напарница неуверенно произнесла:  
— Помнишь?.. Мака говорила про резонанс и новые способности?..  
— А? — Ким моргнула.  
— Может... Опробуем их в бою? — Жаклин неуверенно покосилась на дверь, которую явно пытались выбить с той стороны. — Заодно в общежитие ломиться не будут. Как тебе такая идейка?  
В целом, звучало разумно и даже соблазнительно — редко когда им удавалось отточить новые приемы на слабаках, учеников класса EAT на легкие миссии, где можно было бы провести эксперимент в бою, уже не посылали. Но сейчас против них были лишь жители города... Задумчиво подумав о том, сколько денег она может заработать на лечении ожогов, Ким резко кивнула.  
Она злорадно улыбнулась.  
— Хе-хе, время жечь!  
— Ким, не увлекайся!

— В смысле по плану?!  
Соул вздрогнул, когда дверь на крохотную кухоньку открылась, и туда ввалился МакКи с длинной тонкой коробкой. Он неодобрительно взглянул на них, после чего взвалил ящик на стол — отчего у Соула глаза на лоб полезли, а Спирит лишь недоуменно вскинул бровь.  
— И что это?  
— Посылочка из Невады, — со смешком ответил старик и с щелчком открыл ящик. — От твоей бывшей. Не знаю, что ты ей там наплел, но мне долго пришлось доказывать законность подобного подарочка. Такие штуки по почте не отправляют.  
— Ого, сто лет его не видел!.. Она его из-под дивана вытащила? Я же надежно спрятал. Или реплика?  
— Это не реплика, Албарн. Твоя бывшая забрала это.  
Воспользовавшись тем, что на него никто не обращал внимания, Соул осторожно приподнялся и заглянул внутрь коробки. Увиденное заставило его удивленно захлопать ртом — там был... меч? Что? Зачем?  
— Что это за дрянь? — нагло поинтересовался он.  
Когда на него уставились две пары глаз, Соул замешкался, но вдруг МакКи глухо рассмеялся. Они со Спиритом закурили, и, пока они болтали о чем-то своем, Соул разглядывал клинок в ящике. Шелковая коробка, а сам меч выглядел древним — с каким-то орнаментом на лезвии. Он осторожно коснулся его и нахмурился. Ощущение, будто духовной волной ударило. Но слабенькой.  
— Знаешь способ сделать себе очень сильное оружие, не обладающее сознанием?  
Соул замер и опасливо покосился на Спирита, бросившего это.  
Ох, черт, ну конечно же он знал. Лянь Сян рассказала им об этом во время стычки в Детройте.  
Убить демоническое оружие в тот момент, когда оно не обратилось человеком. Сталь, застывшая во времени... Она еще много красивых слов говорила, но Соул предпочел их не слушать, посчитав, что это уже слишком. И, косясь вниз, на клинок в коробке, он ощутил, как медленно катится по спине градом пот.  
Это же не...  
Перекатив во рту сигарету, Спирит осторожно взял клинок двумя руками и осмотрел его, после чего пробормотал:  
— Это оружие Химико, которое мы забрали после бойни с ней. Когда-то давно, судя по информации, у нее был напарник... Ну, в общем-то, как был, так и перестал.  
— Ты че, у себя труп хранил дома?!  
— Ну, это уже не труп, — Спирит постучал пальцем по лезвию. — Технически. А так в общем-то да. Хватит паниковать. Тебе не идет.  
— Это не я храню труп под диваном!  
— Заткнись, я сказал, что это не труп!  
— Еще какой труп!  
— Молодежь нынче шумная, — со смешком заметил МакКи, потянувшись к фляжке в кармане. — Ишь, чего испугался. Это ты еще даже половины секретов Шибусена не узнал. Подумаешь, труп под диваном.  
И не очень-то хотелось знать, если честно!  
— Это. Не. Труп!  
— Труп! Настоящий!  
— Если это труп, то половина всяких реликвий по всему миру — тоже трупы.  
Соул уже открыл был рот, чтобы возразить... но потом на него накатило страшное озарение. Черт, а ведь логично. Оружие из сказаний (кроме Экскалибура), что сейчас хранилось в музеях... Это ведь было демоническое оружие. И сейчас это была куча трупов.  
— Кошмар!.. Не подходи ко мне, трупохозяин!  
— Единственный труп тут — только ты!  
Ладно, шутки шутками — хотя трупы это отнюдь не шутки — но пора было возвращаться к делу.  
— Зачем ты мне все это говоришь? — севшим голосом просил Соул.  
МакКи и Спирит взглянули на него без улыбок, после чего старшой вдруг фыркнул. И со смешком бросил:  
— Эванс, если ты хочешь убить своего противника как можно более эффективно, то тебе следует давить на его самые больные места.  
— Вот так Косы Смерти и действуют?..  
Вопреки мрачному ответу Спирит скривился и закатил глаза в раздражении:  
— Как же ты мне надоел со своей моралью, бестолочь. Тебе надо спровоцировать Химико, и эта заточка — лучший способ сделать это. Плюс ко всему на него не будет действовать тот зачарованный ножик, а значит его можно использовать и против Лянь Сян. Ну, понял уже? Сделай рожу попроще, сил моих нет.  
МакКи со смешком затянулся, после чего покосил в окно.  
— Молодежь не меняется...

Бегать по городу, полному обезумевших людей, было проблематично, но Мака игнорировала все на своем пути. Техника, с помощью которой она когда-то давно вновь нашла Хрону в Италии, сработала и сейчас — а потому она знала, где искать Лянь Сян. Кафе с горничными... Точнее, ведьма бежала из него. Но рядом был профессор Штейн, имело смысл сначала найти его, а потом вместе преследовать Лянь Сян.  
Она обнаружила Штейна сидящим на ступенях у входа в кафе. Рядом с ним, связанные его духовными нитями, лежали две ученицы из класса NOT. Мака помнила их по инциденту с Шаулой Горгон. Но она не видела Цугуми — ту девочку, что копировала ее два хвостика, и это заставило ее насторожиться... Как и то, как держался профессор за голову.  
Закурив, он помотал головой на очевидный вопрос:  
— После заточения Асуры с безумием стало чуть попроще, но сейчас атмосфера определенно навевает воспоминания...  
— Я могу помочь, — отозвалась Мака и схватила его за руку. — Наш резонанс может удержать Ваше безумие под контролем, как тогда, в России!  
— Хорошая идея, — Штейн хмыкнул и щелкнул зажигалкой. — Но, боюсь, если мы с тобой выступим против ведьмы с заложником, то со вторым можно будет попрощаться.  
Мака не была глупой, а потому быстро сложила кусочки пазла — значит, Лянь Сян взяла с собой Цугуми в качестве защиты. Мудрое решение. Раньше Мака бы засомневалась в том, что стоит рисковать жизнью другой ученицы, но сейчас в ней цвело недовольство — недовольство собственным выбором. Она и так упустила Химико из-за того, что выбрала весь город, нельзя было упускать все возможности. И, схватив Штейна за руку, она потянула на себя.  
— Ничего. Заштопаете! Соул и не такое переживал, и вон, как активно бегает на тренировках!  
— Есть еще одна проблема.  
Поднявшись, Штейн отряхнул полы халата и покосился в сторону связанных учениц. Он щелкнул пальцами.  
— Я не помню, как выглядел та ведьма. Нашел ее тут лишь по похожим колебаниям души. А сейчас искать ее в обезумевшем городе — себе доро...  
— Я помню. Я смогу найти ее.  
Мака уверенно взглянула на профессора.  
Значит, об этом говорила Медуза. На нее не работал морок, Лянь Сян не могла промыть ей мозги окончательно банально из-за совпадения тотема. Знала ли она об этом? Наверняка. Маке начинало казаться, что почти все, что сегодня произошло — включая диалог с Медузой — было спланировано лисицей заранее.  
Но она подумает об этом позже. Сейчас — надо было попытаться остановить ее. Повезет — убить. Если удача будет окончательно на их стороне, то добраться и до Химико. Соул жаловался ей по телефону на папу, дескать, тот говорил, что со Штейном они вдвоем с Химико разделались бы быстрее. Может, ей удастся посмотреть, так ли это... Но вместо папы выступит она.  
Сможет ли она превратиться в оружие в такой ситуации?  
Мака крепко сжала кулак.  
Что ж, сегодня они об этом узнают.

Джонни без каких-либо эмоций взглянул на стоявшую на пороге особу. Он повидал многое за свою жизнь — даже слишком — но абсолютно нагая красотка с кошачьими ушами и яркими баклажановыми волосами было чем-то новеньким даже для него. Впрочем, он не был удивлен.  
Лишь издал стон, словно умирающий кит.  
Кат Ши же смотрел на это зрелище с таким видом, словно достиг нирваны.  
— Знаете, ребята, сегодня не март! — попытался было съязвить Джонни. — Может, устроите разборки в другом месте?..  
Он нервно рассмеялся, когда две пары кошачьих глаз уставились на него. Ой-ой.

— Самый быстрый способ путешествий в Шибусене — зеркала, — с зевком подметил МакКи. — Если Шинигами тебе позволит, то ты в считанные секунды окажешься в любом месте. Аналог магического портала, кратко говоря.  
Стоя у большого — в полный рост — зеркала в прихожей, Соул крепко сжимал ножны тру... ладно, не трупа, просто легендарного меча, чье происхождение он абсолютно точно не знал и не хотел узнавать. Кид дал добро на прыжок в пространстве и ждал его по ту сторону. Сейчас Соул, как единственная действующая Коса Смерти в Шибусене — Мари не считалась — должен был срочно вернуться назад по вызову. Что-то творилось в городе Смерти... Лянь Сян...  
Оглянувшись, он коротко поклонился МакКи — просто формальность, он все еще его не уважал — и показал язык Спириту, отчего тот мгновенно позеленел от злости, поле чего сделал прыжок вперед... и растворился. Соул прекрасно знал о том, что Кид вызвал его вовсе не для того, чтобы выйти с ним против ведьмы. У этого придурка были сестры Томпсон, Соулу же нужно было добраться до Маки...  
Хотя с таким мечом... Он мог действовать в одиночку...  
Когда портал за ним исчез, МакКи и Спирит несколько минут помолчали, после чего старик потянулся к карману. Выкурил две пачки за день, кто-то сказал бы, что это его убьет, но раз ведьмы не смогли, то и ничего более не сработает. Спирит же взглянул на это с неодобрением.  
— Занимайся самоубийством где-нибудь подальше от меня.  
— Он так похож на тебя.  
МакКи скосил взгляд в сторону, когда Спирит с мрачным лицом закрыл уши руками и отвернулся, явно демонстрируя свое отношение к подобным заявлениям. Он направился прочь, и старик со смешком указал на него сигаретой:  
— От правды убегаешь?  
— Я тебя не слуша-а-а-аю...  
— Точно-точно как ты.


	26. финал девятой симфонии бетховена, 03

Пинок заставил крышку вытяжки с громким звоном упасть на пол, и из темноты и пыли вылезла Лянь Сян — согнувшись в три погибели, она процедила что-то нечленораздельное, пока вытаскивала алебарду из своего импровизированного спасительного тоннеля, после чего обернулась. Взгляд ее ничуть не изменился, она лишь зло свела брови и отмахнулась:  
— О-о-ох, значит, мы теперь играем по канонам клише! Постоянно в них вляпываюсь. Город горит, а у нас тут мексиканское противостояние. Забавно, но давайте уже придумаем что-то новенькое.  
Профессор Штейн стоял напротив нее, держа в руках черную косу с зеленым отливом. Чуть задержав на ней взгляд, Лянь Сян явно сложила у себя что-то в голове — что-то, что не требовало огласки, ведь это было и так очевидно — после чего щелкнула пальцами и с воодушевленным видом заговорила:  
— Ага! Значит, Мака-тян воспользовалась моим советом! — когда в ответ ей раздалось лишь молчание, а Штейн двинулся вперед, ведьма поморщилась. — Хоть бы спасибо сказали за поданную идею. Эй, где мои гонорары?  
Она с легкостью ускользнула от последовавшей атаки и распалась на несколько Сян — у каждой из которых в руке было по одному из ее сокровищ. Лук, клинок, и, наконец, третья, с алебардой. Пригнувшись, она по-лисьему оскалилась и бросилась наутек, пока ее копии развлекались с противником. Однако, стоило ей подобраться к краю крыши, как Сян дернулась назад — и эту же секунду пол рядом с ней разрубило напополам. Ну конечно, Охотник на Ведьм. Скосив взгляд в сторону, она недовольно цокнула и провернула алебарду в руке.  
— Смотрите на этих скучных сухих чурбанов, даже слова не скажут. Я думала, Мака-тян, мы с тобой созданы друг для друга! Чтобы вести увлекательные беседы во время противостояния!  
Клинок Цзянь помогал ей держаться против Штейна достаточно, чтобы он не отпилил ей голову за секунду, но одно дело — способности оружия, доводившие умения повелителя до пика, и другое дело безумец, который мог все это превозмочь. И _его_ оружие, подобное Косе Смерти... Чем дальше это продолжалось, тем больше Сян понимала, что это уже совсем доходит до абсурда — и ей следовало сбежать прочь, а не пытаться одолеть его.  
Сбегать — это мудрая тактика, вовсе не трусливая.  
Улыбка медленно сползла с ее лица, и Сян хмыкнула.  
— Нет, это уже не смешно.  
После чего, игнорируя собственных клонов, прыжком добралась до края крыши. Они довольно далеко убежали от кафе горничных, кажется, это было здание какого-то магазинчика. Сян не слишком запоминала — не было смысла хвататься воспоминаниями за те места, которые она вскоре забудет. Развернувшись на каблуке, она мягким голосом произнесла:  
— Цугуми-тян, обратись обратно.  
После чего, когда алебарда приняла человеческий облик, обхватила ее глотку пальцами.  
Хилой девочке должно было быть трудно держать кого-то вот так, тем более, над пропастью в два этажа, но Сян знала, как использовать магию верно. Она дала команду своим двойникам продолжать атаковать. Никакого времени на раздумья.  
Держа Цугуми за горло, Сян угрожающе уставилась на Штейна, после чего резко разжала пальцы. Вопреки ожиданиям Маки, она не сказала ничего, даже не подала никакого сигнала о том, что собирается сделать. Хитро!.. Допустить ранений ученицы после всех ошибок Шибусена они никак не могли, тем более, если это был кто-то из класса NOT, а потому Штейн бросился вперед, стремясь поймать Цугуми до того, как ее тело столкнется с землей два этажа ниже.  
Но это не касалось Маки.  
Они с Сян синхронно двинулись к противоположному краю крыши, и, когда Мака попыталась было дотянуться хотя бы до юбки чертовой ведьмы, внезапно один из ее двойников выпустил в ее сторону добрую дюжину стрел. Зная свои лимиты, Мака отпрыгнула прочь, и в эту же секунду получила пинок в живот, отчего камнем рухнула крыши вниз. Хорошо, что она быстро обратилась в оружейную форму, и падение не нанесло ей урона — то, что на самом деле могла бы сделать Цугуми, не дай ей Сян приказ о сохранении облика человека — но из-за этого она упустила ведьму.  
Когда в узком коридоре раздался звон, с которым сталь ударилась о брусчатку, Мака мгновенно перекинулась обратно и задрала голову. Но Сян и след простыл. Дыхание ее души не чувствовалось, видимо, она решила бежать тайно.  
— Дерьмо!..  
Слышал бы ее сейчас Соул!.. Определенно удивился бы, при нем Мака старалась особо не ругаться.  
Она медленно поднялась.  
Ноги едва держали, и Мака тяжело вдохнула, после чего сжала кулак. Первый серьезный бой в форме оружия... Теперь она понимала, как ощущал себя Соул. Но ей абсолютно не нравилось это чувство — словно ее отставили прочь от сражения, поставили наблюдателем. Да, резонанс и прочие факторы, которые зависели только от оружия, все еще были на ней, но это было так незначительно... Поэтому, пообещала себе Мака, как только эта дрянная история закончится, она не будет больше превращаться. Если ситуация того не потребует. Тренировки — хорошо, без проблем, но они с Соулом были повелителем и косой, а не двумя универсальными бойцами Шибусена.  
Пусть найдут себе новых маленьких чудовищ.  
Однако, ей нужно было попробовать... Сможет ли она обратиться в другую форму, а не только лишь косу.  
Выбежав из переулка, Мака пинком оглушила одного из обезумевших жителей, что попытался схватить ее и приметила Штейна. Тот, как ни в чем не бывало, сидел на ступеньках магазинчика, чью крышу они облюбовали как поле брани, и курил. Цугуми он держал на руках — та была без сознания, но, как приметила Мака, с ней все было в порядке. Магия ведьмы ей не навредила, а использовать на ней Магорезку Сян явно не желала.  
Остановившись рядом с ним, Мака прощупала местность дыханием души, после чего, найдя подозрительную деталь, которой могла оказаться Сян, вдруг резко поинтересовалась:  
— Ну?.. И как я Вам?.. После папы?  
Она спросила это нервно, потому что вопрос явно был не ко времени. Но узнать было нужно!.. Ради чистоты эксперимента, прямо после их драки вместе.  
Со смешком стряхнув кровь из носа, Штейн покачал головой. Он посмотрел вниз, на лежавшую у него на руках Цугуми — та едва слышно дышала — после чего хриплым голосом заядлого курильщика, что только что пробежал стометровку без единой остановки, заявил:  
— Опыта не хватает, а так неплохо. Очень похожи.  
Он скептически взглянул на нее:  
— Тебя тоже сбросили с крыши? Обратилась в косу что ли?  
— Соул... практиковал такое падение, — с трудом отдышавшись, Мака припомнила Детройт. Отскочив, она махнула профессору. — Ладно! Я за ней! Присмотрите за Цугуми!  
— Погоди!..  
Но она уже его не слушала, тенью стремясь вперед. Прямо за ведьмой.

Сидя внутри кафе с горничными, Лиз подпирала голову рукой. Они молча смотрели с хозяином друг на друга, явно припоминая все старые обиды и разбитые ей тарелки, по пальцам которых было не пересчитать.  
Спустя минуту молчания, хозяин поставил перед ней чашечку с кофе.  
— С ними точно все будет хорошо? — осторожно поинтересовался он.  
Они синхронно покосились на связанных духовными нитями Меме и Аню, после чего Лиз скривилась сильнее.  
— А че случится-то? Я ж не настоящими пулями стреляю.  
Хозяин покачал головой, явно демонстрируя, что не был так хорошо уверен в целостности девочек, и Лиз лишь вздохнула сильнее. Штейн сбежал, наказав ей следить за ними, и теперь она попросту торчала в кафе. Может, стоило найти Кида?..  
Чуть подумав, Лиз посмотрела на маникюр. Свеженький. Обидно будет, если сломает...  
Пожалуй, Кид обломится.

Город полыхал.  
Соул бежал по улицам, стараясь абстрагироваться ото всех неприятных воспоминаний о ночи, когда воскрес Асура. Он знатно потряс Кида после перемещения и, убедившись, что больше никакой ужас под стенами Шибусена закопан не был — Кид искренне пообещал, что избавился от всего, чего только можно, чтобы не повторить ту ситуацию — стремительно несся вперед. Значит, оставалось лишь разделаться с Сян и Химико, и тогда они смогут вздохнуть спокойно еще на годик или два, пока опять какая-нибудь дрянь не попытается уничтожить мир.  
Это начинало раздражать. Почему спасение планеты теперь было для него не более, чем бытовой ситуацией? Идиотизм!  
Он перепрыгнул через рухнувший фонарь и мысленно застонал. Ну отлично, и как ему найти Маку в этом полыхающем аду? Кид свалил куда-то с Патти, Лиз пропадала неизвестно где, Блэк Стара на удивление не было слышно... Остановившись на перекрестке, Соул взвыл.  
Терпение подходило к концу. Мака!.. Где ж тебя носило?!  
Он уже хотел было озвучить свои страдальческие мысли вслух, но внезапный треск заставил его отскочить назад на одной ноге. На дорогу прямо перед ним выкатилось нечто черное, что, при движении, было опознано Соулом как мать Маки. Которая... дралась... с парнями из своего отдела?..  
Что.  
— О, маман, — щелкнув пальцами, Соул сложил руки рупором и крикнул: — Вам помочь?!  
Помощь Косы Смерти наверняка была эффективней. И, когда Силь указала на него пальцем, не говоря ничего более, Соул обернулся оружием. А сам, внутри крохотной черной комнаты, сопровождаемый любопытным взглядом Арахны, вдарил по клавишам.  
Не было ничего проще, чем остановить безумие. Особенно красивой сонатой...  
— Фальшивишь, — отчеканила Арахна с зевком и щелкнула веером.  
Так... Так!

— Это точно было в каком-то из фильмов... Погоди, у меня, кажется, даже была песня под настроение.  
Щелкнул плеер, и заиграло нечто невразумительное. Кажется, из спагетти-вестернов.  
Мака смотрела их только потому, что они нравились Соулу — а тот постоянно говорил о том, что стоит заценить если не ради удовольствия, то хотя бы чтобы умничать перед Блэк Старом. В общем, отличный повод, если подумать.  
Лянь Сян хрустнула шеей и шумно вздохнула:  
— Ну, так-то лучше. Теперь мы можем сойтись в битве не на жизнь, а на смерть... Хотя это довольно банально, но если я тебя убью, то это в тысячу раз упростит мне задачу.  
В руке у нее сверкнуло лезвие, и Мака поняла — тот самый зачарованный нож. Лишатся только что полученных способностей ей не хотелось, но это не станет для нее особой проблемой, тем более, что сейчас она могла использовать кучу вещей под рукой в качестве оружия.  
Однако, она отступала к краю крыши, явно собираясь сбежать. И Мака вскинула руку.  
— Погоди!.. — она осеклась. — Ты же хотела поболтать, да?  
— Тянешь время? — Сян склонила голову набок и покосилась на часы. — Ладно, у меня есть пара свободных минуток, я тебе подыграю. Что ты хочешь?  
Доберется ли Штейн сюда раньше, чем Сян сбежит?  
Они уставились друг на друга, и Мака отрешенно осознала, что не чувствует того же ужаса, что и при первой встрече с Медузой в Италии. Значит, это и значило становиться полноправным охотником? Ох... Хм.  
Или ведьмой.  
— Объяснений своим действиям не дашь? — она хитро сузила глаза.  
Сян рассмеялась.  
— Я рассказала тебе все в Детройте. Следующий!  
— Как долго ты тут?  
— Достаточно, чтобы застать слет всех Кос Смерти до воскрешения Асуры, — со смешком проговорила Сян. — Какие скучные вопросы. Время-то идет!  
— В смысле слет...  
Но он был... Если не года четыре назад, так около того уж точно. Во время инцидента с Шаулой...  
Мака скривилась, услышав это. Значит, настолько давно!.. Выходит, все это время — даже когда Асура еще не пробудился, а мир не был захвачен безумием — Лянь Сян наблюдала за ними всеми из-под своего прикрытия. Наверняка она сменила множество работ, чтобы не запомниться слишком хорошо. Столько лет!..  
Но одно не увязывалось в этой истории. Мака помнила расследование, проведенное Шибусеном прямо перед штурмом замка Арахны, и там было кое-что, что никак не складывалось с подобным признанием.  
— Но почему тебя не было в списке Трех Ведьм, который дала Медуза?!  
Замерев на парапете, Сян оглянулась и взглянула на Маку с таким удивлением во взгляде, что та сама засомневалась в этом вопросе. Может, Медуза не хотела подставлять потенциального соратника?.. Хотя нет, глупость. Если бы она захотела, Риса и Ариса выпытали бы у ее папаши все, что надо, а в итоге они только и делали, что развлекались и занимались непристойными идиотскими занятиями.  
Даже думать не хотелось... Гр-р-р...  
Покосившись вниз, на улочку внизу, Сян резко крутанулась на каблуке и развернулась к Маке. Ветер то и дело трепал юбку костюма горничной, но ведьму словно не заботило подобное; она смотрела на повелительницу с такой довольной улыбкой, словно ждала этого вопроса. И, коснувшись пальцами губ, произнесла хитрым тоном:  
— С чего ты решила, что Медуза знала обо мне?  
— Потому что...  
И Мака застопорилась.  
Ну конечно. Лисий морок не действовал лишь на ведьм одного тотема. А тотем Медузы — змея. Выходит, Лянь Сян смогла обвести вокруг пальца не только Шибусен, что был обманут змеиной ведьмой, но еще и ее саму?.. Но почему Шинигами ничего не предпринял, неужели он не чувствовал крупицы магии, которую использовала Сян для сокрытия своей личности?  
Та коснулась ее мыслей — теперь Мака ощутила это — и весело рассмеялась.  
— Иногда, Мака-тян, наши покровители ведут себя абсолютно неясно для простых обывателей. Шинигами конечно же все знал. Но его не интересовали ведьмы, которые ничего не планировали. Я, Риса, Ариса, Ким Диэль... Или ты думаешь, что возможно обвести Жнеца вокруг пальца?  
Сян склонила голову набок, и, когда Мака хотела возразить, отчеканила:  
— Шинигами просто использовал Медузу, чтобы выйти на еще более опасных противников. Последовал в крысиное логово. Это же самый очевидный способ добраться до них...  
Заметив, как замерла Мака в нерешительности — ну конечно, не хватило ей до этого откровений — Сян со смешком сделала шаг ближе к краю, после чего нарочито ласковым тоном произнесла:  
— Трескается, да? Твой уютный воображаемый мир.  
Она провернула нож в руке, и Мака оскалилась:  
— Вот еще!  
— Все вы так говорите, когда перед вами раскрывают правду. Что Шинигами — зло...  
Внезапно, за спиной почудилось чье-то присутствие.  
Мака резко обернулась и увидела, как несколько стрел летели ей в лицо. Двойники не ждали завершения и бросились прямиком на нее вместе с Сян, готовившей нож для удара...  
Она не успеет уйти!..  
Раздался звон металла.

Джонни тяжело вздохнул.  
— Знаешь, если бы мне платили каждый раз за то, что мои напарники — идиоты, я был бы самым богатым человеком на планете.  
Он устало взглянул на то, как подобно двум кошкам (хотя почему лишь подобно?) сцепились Кат Ши и Блэр. Ноль реакции. Хорошо, что они не трогали аппаратуру, иначе Лянь Сян свернула бы ему шею. И пусть это его не убило бы, но все равно! Жутко неприятно, когда твою куколку убивают.  
Струсив сигарету на пол, он развернулся к экрану и цокнул. Шел уже который повтор мелодии. Но звуки безумной флейты менялись каждый раз. И как это, собственно, работало?..  
Он надеялся, что громкая связь не работала и кошачьи визги не были слышны на весь город.

— ... повторяю, всем подразделениям! Цель забрала оружие! Повторяю!..

— Син-тян, почему ты так улыбаешься?  
Мари нервно оглянулась по сторонам, когда как ее ребенок радостно заугукал громче.

— Никогда не понимал, почему твоя бывшая работала на Шинигами. И работает до сих пор.  
Затянувшись, МакКи откинулся назад в кресле. Тучи наконец разошлись, открывая постепенно проступающие на залитые розовым цветом звезды. Сидя рядом с ним, его лучший ученик вертел в руках зажигалку, однако к сигаретам так и не притрагивался.  
Ну конечно. Всегда, когда об этом заходил разговор, так и происходило.  
МакКи видел слишком много в своей жизни, а потому был уверен в собственных наблюдениях. Он понимал, что Албарн тоже все понимал. Неужели перед исчезновением Шинигами отдал ему какой-то последний приказ? Кто знал. Иногда МакКи радовался, что снял ошейник и больше не был цепной собачкой на поводке у Смерти.  
— Чтобы помочь человечеству.  
Они оба взглянули друг на друга, и МакКи хрипло рассмеялся.  
— Давно не слышал настолько очевидной лжи!  
Его ученик лишь хмыкнул.

Мака не закрыла глаза в ужасе.  
Она не делала так ровно с инцидента в Италии — научилась встречать опасность лицом к лицу. Но сейчас ей очень захотелось зажмуриться, ведь прямо перед ней, отбив удар зачарованным ножом, стояла _она_. С расписным старым клинком в руке, от которого веяло слабыми духовными колебаниями...  
Мертвое оружие...  
Сян лишь причмокнула.  
— Легкая месть за то, что не дала добить твоего ненаглядного убийцу?  
— Можно сказать и так.  
Химико жестко улыбнулась.


	27. финал девятой симфонии бетховена, 04

Морально Соул был готов ко многому.  
Он, черт возьми, видел воскрешение бога безумия собственными глазами, а потом вместе с кучей придурков смог заточить его в красивом ровном шарике из черной крови на луне. Что могло быть страннее этого? Но последние события заставляли его полагать, что, пожалуй, очень даже много — все, начиная от появления Лянь Сян и заканчивая всем, что было связано с ее волшебным ножичком, казалось Соулу если не бредом сумасшедшего, то чем-то на уровне.  
А потому, когда с парнями из внутреннего подразделения было закончено — Соул не мог признаться честно, заметил ли он особой разницы между Сильваной и Макой, и, казалось, что в общем-то нет — он обратился обратно и тяжело выдохнул, опершись руками об колени. Ну и денек!.. Скажи ему какой провидец, чем он будет заниматься, он бы послал этого умника куда подальше и пригрозил бы напоследок.  
Он осторожно покосился назад и вздрогнул, вздрогнул, встретившись взглядом с Сильваной. Глаза у нее были и правда как у Химико — такие же золотистые, жуткий цвет. Она осторожно указала на сверток за спиной у Соула и поинтересовалась:  
— Это...  
— То, что мне отдал... — Соул прикусил себе язык, чуть не сказав «твой бывший». — В общем, старшой. Сказал отдать... Маке, я так понимаю? Не знаю, зачем ей эта дрянь.  
— Хм-м-м, вот значит как.  
Сильвана сузила глаза и кивнула с каким-то мрачным удовлетворением. Соул же терялся в догадках, зачем было присылать этот старый меч из Невады в тот штат, где жил МакКи, лишь для того, чтобы тот вновь очутился в Неваде. Впрочем, последняя часть путешествия этой дурацкой старой заточки могла выйти случайно — никто же не знал, что Лянь Сян начнут выкуривать из города именно сегодня.  
Он выпрямился и хотел было уже спросить, где сейчас Мака — матушка-то ее наверняка обладала хорошим восприятием душ — но не успел и слова пикнуть, как ощутил, как сзади что-то приземлилось. Или кто-то. Даже слабеньких духовных нитей Арахны, почти исчезнувших после резонанса, хватило, чтобы он мгновенно узнал эту пугающую ауру и давление. И, медленно повернув голову, Соул с нервной улыбкой уставился в два других золотых глаза, что пугали чего ничуть не меньше.  
Он потянулся было рукой к ножнам, собираясь достать меч — не то, что умел им обращаться, но отогнать ведьму хватило бы...  
... Химико лишь подняла голову...  
... и Соул ощутил, как ножны из его рук исчезли.  
Он резко оглянулся и увидел, как крепко сжимает их Сильвана. Бросив мимолетный взгляд на него, она резко швырнула их в руки Химико, и та, поймав ножны, мгновенно испарилась, оставив в воздухе после себя лишь огненные искры. Широко распахнув глаза, Соул ошарашено уставился в глаза Сильване, но та и бровью не повела.  
Остальной отряд из внутреннего отдела медленно поднимался на ноги, словно ничего только что не произошло...  
Сильвана и ее напарник смотрели прямо на него, и, когда Соул отшатнулся на один шаг, она вдруг мягко произнесла:  
— Думаю, тебе нужно отдохнуть.  
И, после щелчка, мир погрузился во тьму.

— Беги, беги, беги, беги! — ревела Патти.  
Даже в форме пистолета казалось, что сейчас она даст ему смачного пинка и ускорит пробежку.  
Кид мысленно взвыл — а он-то полагал, что кое-кто хотя бы немного уважительней будет относиться к нему после окончательного становления Шинигами!.. Все обман. И, носясь по городу и стреляя в висевшие на столбах рупоры, он мысленно просил прощения у отца. Столько техники поломано!.. Столько всего придется менять!.. И, главное, как же это нарушало порядок!..  
Скупая слеза скатилась по лицу Кида.  
Ну ничего. Он повесит новые устройства, и в _этот_ раз — симметрично относительно друг друга.  
— Давай, давай, давай!..  
Честное слово!

Можно было подумать, что сейчас ведьмы сцепятся друг с другом в какой-нибудь умопомрачительной битве убеждений и мировоззрения, но Сян резко убрала нож и отошла назад. Она выглядела недовольной, но особого раздражения на ее лице не читалось, словно чего-то подобного она и ожидала. Скуксившившись, она взмахнула рукой и сделала осторожный шаг к краю крыши:  
— Ладно, это было очень мило, но теперь мне и правда пора. Штейн приближается. Я бы советовала тебе тоже уходить, он гораздо хуже того парня в шрамах, который донимал тебя двадцать лет назад. Чао!  
Должно быть, речь шла о МакКи — Мака помнила из увиденного в чужих воспоминаниях, что Химико упоминала его. Удивительно, что о таких подробностях знала Сян, но, видимо, ограничения способностей ведьм с одним тотемом были достаточно мизерными, чтобы та спокойно копалась в чужих воспоминаниях. Ну или же она увидела это в голове Маки — Химико вполне могла ограничить доступ к собственным мыслям.  
И, сделав еще один шаг, Сян рухнула камнем вниз, напоследок успев подмигнуть Маке и показать язык. И была такова.  
Химико и Мака остались на крыше одни, и, резко поднявшись на ноги, последняя грозно уставилась на ведьму и встала в боевую стойку. После лунной бойни она попросила Блэк Стара научить ее паре приемов, чтобы не быть слишком уж беззащитной без Соула, но сейчас это вряд ли даст ей хоть что-то — сомнительно, что она вообще сможет выстоять против Химико хотя бы секунду. Вынужденный резонанс она пробовала лишь с Соулом, а связаться с Химико... Отличный способ ее разозлить.  
Однако, ничего не происходило. Химико не атаковала.  
Медленно развернувшись, она сузила глаза и уже явно хотела было что-то сказать, но не успела; в эту секунду на крышу ворвался профессор Штейн. Запыхавшийся — ну конечно — и растрепанный, он не выглядел угрожающе, но Мака знала, что это не так. И, отступив на шаг назад, она вновь сосредоточилась, чтобы вызвать в памяти те ощущения...  
Что помогали ей обратиться в оружие.  
Но не будет ли с ловкостью профессора удобней какое-то другое оружие? Не коса с большим замахом, а что-то меньше. Что-то размером с нож, который был у Лянь Сян... Нужно было вообразить его...  
Когда Штейн присвистнул, Мака резко распахнула глаза. Неужели получилось?!  
Она резко скосила взгляд на Химико, когда та, скривившись, вдруг бросила:  
— Кровь оружия...  
Но ее вновь прервали. Химико резко подняла голову, когда сверху на нее обрушился кто-то, и, вместе с профессором Штейном, они вместе начали теснить ведьму с крыши. Мама, поняла Мака, когда черная тень наконец замедлилась. А оружие в ее руках, видимо, Джон. Но Химико лишь уходила от атак, не пытаясь бить в ответ, в ее взгляде читалась задумчивость. Бой был коротким, потому как попытку Штейна затормозить ведьму на месте с помощью духовных нитей она преодолела, попросту испепелив их, а затем за мгновение оказалась на соседней крыше.  
Она лишь бросила взгляд на Маку — та ощутила, как Химико смотрела ей прямо в глаза, даже несмотря на форму оружия — после чего с громким хлопком исчезла. Как Детройте, сбежала в свое остановленное измерение.  
Перекинувшись обратно, Мака выпрямилась... и пошатнулась, и лишь рука профессора Штейна помогла ей устоять. Окей, это было слишком даже для нее!. Однако, смотрел он не на нее — вдаль, вслед Химико. Размышлял о чем-то, после чего аккуратно, как бы невзначай, спросил:  
— Она что-то сделала?  
— Ничего.  
Мака покосилась в сторону, на маму и ее напарника, которые поспешили к ним. Силь подмигнула ей и показала язык, отчего у Маки глаза сами собой закатились, после чего, уже без улыбки, произнесла:  
— Наш отряд впал в безумие из-за песни Сяо. Это одна из реликвий, украденных патриархом клана Сян около сотни лет назад, — когда Штейн нахмурился сильнее, она добавила: — Пока мы разбирались с ними, к нам присоединился Соул Эванс с клинком Химико, но она вторглась в бой и силой забрала свой меч.  
Мака удивленно моргнула. Соул? А он разве не был за сотни километров отсюда?  
— То есть, у противника сейчас два мощных «мертвых» оружия? — Штейн недовольно цыкнул. — Проблема...  
Сильвана кивнула и сузила глаза, после чего едким тоном произнесла:  
— Да... Отвратительное совпадение.

— О-о-ох, значит, кошки-мышки!  
Штейн следовал за ней по пятам; ринулся почти сразу после того, как Химико вместо отвлечения внимания сбежала сама, и Лянь Сян мысленно прокляла старшую ведьму за это. Отлично, черт возьми! В руках у профессора был короткий армейский нож, и она отвлеченно подумала, что, наверное, это потомок Химико. Не то, что очень важный факт, ее неопытность как оружия определенно давала свои плюсы, но опыт повелителя практически их восполнял.  
Он настигал ее несколько раз, и всякий раз Лянь Сян изворачивалась с помощью двойников. Растерзанные, с пробитой глоткой, что с бедными копиями только не случалось, но это не имело значения, пока Штейн вел охоту за тенью, а не за самой Сян. Проблема была в том, что он активно уничтожал все копии, а сил создавать новые становилось все меньше и меньше. И, когда ей в спину что-то выстрелило — значит, малышка Мака освоила еще одну форму, как мило! — Сян прикрылась одним из хвостов и цокнула языком.  
Вот же живучий!.. Понятно, почему Медуза с ним так и не расправилась.  
Она отправила одного клона назад, чтобы тот устроил большой взрыв — может, Мака Албарн окажется не настолько хороша и в критической ситуации обратится обратно, а Штейну придется ее защитить, но что-то подсказывало Сян, что это были лишь временные меры. Она лихо свернула за угол и, когда на нее бросился один из жителей, щелкнула пальцами.  
Бедолага порвал себе глотку собственным же ножом, а Сян тем временем стянула туфли, входившие в униформу мейд-кафе. Стильно, но не практично при долгой пробежке. Хотя не очень хотелось расставаться с ними...  
Пошевелив пальцами на ногах и покосившись на элегантные стрелки на колготках, Сян оглянулась по сторонам. Она явно ощущала чье-то присутствие, и это был определенно не Штейн. Значит...  
— Эми-тян! Ну-ка покажись!  
Прямо перед ней с характерным электрическим треском возникла Химико, державшая в руках ножны с мечом. Бросив на них малозаинтересованный взгляд, Сян оглянулась назад — судя по тому, что клон еще петлял и не взорвался, Штейн был занят не ее поисками — после чего обернулась обратно.  
— Ну? Достала своего любимца? — когда Химико продемонстрировала ей ножны, она зло отмахнулась. — Это риторический вопрос! Лучше бы свой разум открыла, мы что, не друзья?  
— Некоторым вещам стоит оставаться тайной, — отчеканила холодным тоном Химико. Она поморщилась. — Забрать его было тяжело, с боем. Там был тот мальчик, Коса Смерти. Но теперь это неважно.  
— Круто, что ты до сих пор тоскуешь по дохлой железке и даже отпинала какого-то пацана ради нее, но нам стоит поспешить!  
Они вместе бросились наутек, когда двойник взорвался — но, судя по всему, Штейна это ничуть не задело. Черт, а он был лучше, чем она думала... Намного лучше, и это начинало немного пугать. Вот уж нет, ему она не попадется!  
Отмахиваясь от назойливых жителей, заставляя их абсолютно случайно накалываться на острые предметы рядом, Сян вдруг нахмурилась. Разбитые громкоговорители ее не смущали, она слышала, как носился по округе Шинигами с пистолетом, но обычное радио...  
— Что такое? — Химико бросила на нее быстрый взгляд.  
Ладно, она была готова к такому. Покривив ртом, Сян кивнула вперед, вновь бросаясь в бега.  
— Какой-то идиот выключил мелодию! Убью Джонни.

Сидя верхом на огромной статуе тануки, Ким с удовольствием подсчитывала деньги в толстой пачке. К ней двигалась огромная очередь — с помощью своей магии она смогла восстановить в округе разум большинству, у кого почуяла денежки в кармане, и теперь лечила их ссадины и порезы. Не бесплатно, конечно же.  
Рядом стояла красная как вареный рак Жаклин, изредка косившаяся на подругу.  
Их резонанс, как советовала Мака, закончился... Закончился.... Волосы у Жаклин вспыхнули огнем, и она со смущенным писком спрятала лицо в ладонях. Ким же хмыкнула.  
— Да ладно! Зато смотри какая очередь!  
Она облизнула пальцы.  
— Итак, время считать нанесенный урон. Разбитое окно — три тысячи дэс-баксов. Сломанная ручка двери — тысяча. Поцарапанная статуэтка тануки — ну это вообще, двадцать тысяч, какой кошмар!.. И еще пять за моральный ущерб.  
Толпа тихонечко расплакалась. Они были так виноваты!..

Лежа в обломках компьютера, который еще мгновение назад транслировал музыку на весь город, Кат Ши с тихим стоном потер шею. Баклажановая кошечка оказалась намного сильнее, чем тот предполагал, но Джонни не волновало подобное. Подумаешь, получит по своей наглой кошачьей морде! Другое дело, что он разбил установку, и теперь Сян их вдвоем точно придушит. У песни Сяо были свои ограничения, еще некоторое время она будет действовать, но затем безумие заглохнет. И тут-то жнецы Шибусена по их шкуры придут.  
— Ой-ой-ой... Спинка моя спина...  
— Тупое кошачье отродье, я же говорил не драться в помещении! — с визгливыми нотками прорычал Джонни, указывая на руины. — И что нам теперь делать?!  
Но, кажется, Кат Ши его не слышал. Как и кошечка, вторгнувшаяся в здание. Выглядела она, конечно, ничего, но между выполненным делом и симпатичной куколкой Джонни предпочитал первое. Его хотя бы не будут убивать! Боль распределялась между всеми марионетками, но тем не менее...  
Зло сжав кулаки, баклажановая кошечка грозно зарычала:  
— Убью!  
Понимая, что ситуация дошла до высшей степени абсурда, Джонни потянулся к столу бывшего хозяина этого места и нащупал у него пачку сигарет. Щелкнув зажигалкой, он закурил. Вот так, наверное, ощущали себя те, кому давали выкурить последнюю сигарету... Он скосил взгляд на ошалевшего Кат Ши, который от шока даже с места сдвинуться не мог.  
— Никто! Не смеет! Прерывать! Мой музыкальный вечер! — Блэр указала пальцем на Кат Ши и ужасающим тоном прошипела: — Тыквенная бомба!  
Джонни затянулся сильнее и издал умирающий тон. Если бы ему только платили за это, если бы только...  
Комната с радиостанцией взорвалась.

— Оп-па! Заглохло, — оповестила Патти.  
Кид нахмурился, чувствуя, что это был не конец. Безумная мелодия замолчала, но ведьмы все еще были в городе... Быстро отыскав Лиз при помощи дыхания души, он бросился к мейд-кафе, после чего, на закономерный вопрос Патти, рявкнул:  
— Я не дам какой-то ведьме вновь обвести Шибусен вокруг пальца! Шабаш дал добро на ее убийство, пора разобраться и сделать уже первую Косу Смерти по нашей новой договоренности!  
— И кто же ею станет? — недоуменно поинтересовалась Патти.  
— У меня есть парочка предложений...  
— У тебя нет предложений, не ври.  
— ... у меня нет предложений, но сначала разберемся!  
«Отец!.. Я не повторю твоей ошибки!»  
И, сопровождаемый боевым воем Патти, Кид стрелой помчался по городу.

— Вставай, балбес, — раздался шипящий голос Арахны.  
Голова болела так, словно его огрели чем-то тяжелым. Например, стальной трубой. Быстрый осмотр дал понять, что никаких шишок не наблюдалось, пить он точно не пил, а...  
Соул слепо приоткрыл глаза, вспоминая...  
После чего, когда картинка всплыла в его памяти четко, резко вскочил на ноги и заозирался. Но вокруг никого не было — только сгоревшая машина появилась рядом из нового. К счастью, внутри никого не было. И, схватив себя за волосы, Соул взвыл.  
— Ар-р-ргх! Ненавижу эту семейку, какого черта это было?!


	28. финал девятой симфонии бетховена, 05

Пробираться до места назначения по полыхающему городу было не очень удобно, особенно если за тобой тенью следовала молчаливая и скучная старуха — хотя выглядела даже младше, если так подумать — но Лянь Сян не отчаивалась. Она давно забила на стрелки на колготках и бодрым шагом направлялась в тот единственный уголок спокойствия, в котором ее не смогли бы достать. По пути им встретилось несколько жаждущих крови идиотов, но лишь один щелчок пальцев заставил их собственноручно перерезать себе глотки.  
Попытка сбить на автомобиле тоже не увенчалась успехом — Лянь Сян бросила быстрый взгляд на водителя, а тот, находящийся еще под влиянием безумной песни Сяо, вдруг ощутил, как руки его резко вывернули руль и направили автомобиль прямо в стену ближайшего здания. И, смотря на полыхающую машину, Сян глубоко вдохнула, пытаясь различить в запахе бензина хоть нотки горелой плоти...  
... чтобы мгновенно закашляться. Ну и вонища!  
Она резко повернулась к Химико и с ироничной ухмылкой кивнула в сторону только что развернувшегося перед ними представления:  
— Ну? Как тебе?  
— Ты хороший менталист, — чуть подумав, проговорила Химико и, проигнорировав горящее авто, направилась к месту встречи. — Однако, растрачиваешь свои способности попусту. Твой отец сумел достичь гораздо больших высот и с менее выдающимися умениями.  
— Но он был трусом! — с зевком заметила Лянь Сян. — Кто вообще будет слушаться старика, который заботится лишь о прошлом и пытается контролировать каждое твое действие? Скукота!  
— Трусливость помогла прожить ему дольше, чем живут ведьмы и чародеи обычно.  
— Поэтому он сдох от того, что я пырнула его в спину! — Сян недовольно отмахнулась. — Все! Хватит поучительных разговоров. Трусы сидят на месте, а мы пишем будущее! Посмотри на этот хаос!.. Чудесно. Не будет Шибусена и Шабаша, и жить станет здорово.  
Химико была... не такой, какой ее представляла Лянь Сян, и это немного напрягало. По легендам, она должна была представлять из себя огненную ярость в человеческом облике, но чем дольше они контактировали, тем больше казалось, что несколько сотен лет, проведенные в одиночестве вместе с предательством дочери уничтожили в ней запал окончательно. Хотя она все еще походила на описания в тот момент, когда дралась со своим убийцей, но в остальном...  
Хотя Сян в принципе не планировала ее воскрешать, это вышло спонтанно, и обрести пусть даже такого меланхоличного союзника на своей стороне было выгодно. Однако Химико явно не желала становиться друзьями, мысли она скрывала отменно. То ли дело Джонни и Кат Ши — первый только и делал, что боялся, а у второго в голове был ветер.  
Оглянулась на Химико еще раз, Сян вдруг поморщилась. И одеяние это!.. Почему некоторые ведьмы так цеплялись за свои старые наряды? Это же глупо и непрактично.  
— Знаешь, милочка, тебе давно пора сменить прикид. Это твое платье — никуда не годится, — Сян защелкала пальцами, как бы намекая на то, что эта мысль была до боли очевидной. — Тем более, любой дурак вычислит тебя в толпе, потому что ты выглядишь так, будто бы явилась какого-то косплей-фестиваля. Отстой, короче.  
— У меня не было времени менять его перед последним боем, а до этого было не до этого, — отчеканила Химико.  
— Ого! Я думала, ты начнешь возражать, мол, ну как же так, эта моя фамильная ценность!..  
— Сформировавшийся в мыслях образ питает страх, а страх — магию, — Химико покачала пальцем, и, когда Сян недоуменно покосилась на нее, добавила: — Считай это закреплением образа страшной и ужасной ведьмы. Если я заявлюсь на бой матроске, как и ты, это никого не напугает.  
— Хм?! А как же я?  
— Твою внешность не запоминают, так что ты не подходишь под определение тех, кто пугают образом.  
— Ох, ладно... — цыкнув, Сян пнула валявшуюся под ногами банку. Та с громким рокотом покатилась по лестнице вниз. — Но одежку мы тебе все же сменим! Невозможно! Двадцать первый век на дворе, а ты выглядишь вот так! Никакого стиля, тьфу.  
Они направлялись прямиком к парковке, где их ждал старенький красный кабриолет — сокровище Джонни, красотка Шевроле пятьдесят седьмого года выпуска. Сверкающая в огнях пламени, она выглядела впечатляюще, и, подскочив к ней, Сян аккуратно провела пальцем по лакированной поверхности — лишь для того, чтобы получить по рукам от водителя. Молодой человек в строгом костюме — униформе охотников из внутреннего подразделения — с зализанными назад черными волосами лишь недовольно цыкнул и погрозил кулаком, и, когда Сян вдруг перестала улыбаться, вдруг нервно залепетал:  
— То есть!.. Не пойми неправильно, вдруг поцарапаешь...  
— Новое тело? Где старое? — лисица критично осмотрела его новый облик и склонила голову набок. — Ты же раскроешь себя тем, что сбежишь в нем с нами.  
— Ничего, у меня еще много куколок в Шибусене, они меня не вытравят, — Джонни сверкнул в ответ белозубой улыбкой и разблокировал двери. — А с этим прошла неувязочка. На меня-то твоя песня Сяо не действует, и глава отдела сразу это почувствовала. Еле удрал.  
Химико устроилась на заднем сиденье с заново обретенным оружием, а Сян, даже не воспользовавшись открытой дверью, перепрыгнула ее и оказалась спереди рядом с Джонни. Она моментально стянула с себя рваные колготки — за каждым ее движением хозяин авто наблюдал особенно жадно — после чего вышвырнула их прочь.  
Откинувшись в кресле, Сян устроилась поудобней и как бы невзначай поинтересовалась:  
— Вы с Кат Ши облажались?  
— Ну, сначала все шло хорошо, но потом к нам заявилась ведьма...  
— Ведьма? — Сян недоуменно вскинула бровь.  
Она знала, что в Шибусене было несколько ведьм, которые служили не Шабашу непосредственно, а именно Шинигами, но то, что ведьма явилась разбираться с последствиями безумной песни Сяо... Хотя, это было логично. У нее был иммунитет. Но мысли Джонни были обрывочными, словно он был в замешательстве от увиденного. И, решив, что дольше будет составлять картину из этих обрывков, чем просто спросить, лисица повела рукой, намекнув, что ждет продолжения.  
Джонни неуверенно забарабанил пальцами по баранке, после чего резко уставился на Сян:  
— Она взорвала аппаратуру.  
— Ага-а-а...  
— Но не потому, что мы включили безумную песню.  
— Ага?  
— Сказала, что мы прервали трансляцию ее любимой группы.  
В машине повисла тишина, и даже Химико отвлеклась от меча и взглянула на него с таким растерянным видом, что Джонни по-настоящему усомнился, что это звучало правдоподобно. Однако, в следующую секунду Сян прорвало на громкий смех, и, схватившись за живот, она расхохоталась. Истерика заняла у нее добрые несколько минут, пока она вдруг внезапно не замолчала и не вскинула голову.  
— Газуй, — приказала она тоном, не терпящим возражений.  
— Но Кат Ши?..  
— Догонит. Скорее.  
Лишь когда они выехали за пределы города на широкое шоссе и затерялись в бесконечном потоке автомобилей, Сян облегченно вздохнула и, закинув ноги на торпедо, вдруг пояснила:  
— Штейн был рядом. Опасно...  
— Выкурили лисицу из курятника, да? — Джонни рассмеялся и моментально заткнулся, когда Сян бросила на него уничтожительный взгляд. Тряхнув головой, она прорычала:  
— Очень, черт возьми, смешно. Пошел к черту. Знаешь, кто-то бы сказал, мол, препятствия делают нас сильнее, но чушь это собачья. Мне было весьма уютно под носом у Шинигами, и то, что он не видел меня все это время... Вряд ли он сообщил своему сыночку с того света о том, что вредная и противная Лянь Сян ютится в его городе. Кто-то другой слил информацию обо мне, и этот человек определенно способен противостоять моим чарам...  
Она резко покосилась на Джонни, и тот нервно вздрогнул. В мыслях его был лишь страх, но ни единой зацепки о том, что информацию Шибусену предоставил именно он. Значит, можно было не убивать его, хотя очень сильно хотелось. Однако, выходило, что крыс было две. Джонни, передававший информацию о Шибусене ей, и еще кто-то... В их рядах.  
Что-то не складывалось.  
Можно было обвинить Химико, но ее ненависть к Шинигами проступала даже через ее ментальный барьер, так что в этом точно не было смысла. Кат Ши? Пустоголовый, уж точно не стал бы. Одно из тел Джонни работало автономно? Но почему он ничего об этом не знал?  
Впрочем, с этим она разберется уже позже.  
Когда сверху в машину рухнуло что-то тяжелое, отчего они едва не съехали в кювет, Сян даже не моргнула. А Кат Ши в порванной одежке тяжело отдышался, игнорируя полные ярости — машину портили, его прекрасную машину! — взгляды Джонни. Он потряс головой, когда Сян приветственно кивнула ему.  
— Что, облажался, котик?  
— Ты не представляешь!.. Что там было!..  
Кат Ши замер, смотря на город Смерти немигающим взглядом.  
Видя его замешательство, Лянь Сян недоуменно вскинула бровь — она помнила слова Джонни о ведьме — и, обернувшись к задним сиденьям, добродушно пихнула его рукой в плечо, после чего подмигнула:  
— Что, жалеешь, что не успел убить больше людей?  
— Н-нет! Черт возьми, нет!  
Тяжело дыша, Кат Ши перевел взгляд полный ужаса на ведьму, после чего, запинаясь, произнес:  
— Т-там!.. Такая кошка!  
— Кошка? — Сян сконфуженно вскинула бровь.  
Та самая ведьма?  
— Ага! Такая кошка! — Кат Ши изображал рукой что-то в ладонях. — С такой грудью!  
— Кошка. С грудью.  
Лицо Лянь Сян принимало все более и более озадаченное выражение.  
— Кошка-оборотень! — шумно вздохнув, Кат Ши нервно провел взгляд на Джонни. — У нее взрывная магия! Ох, что за сила! Нет в этом мире никого хуже обольстительных баклажановых кошечек, которые не носят одежду! Я думал, что умру! По-моему, это называют любовью. Слушай, это нормально?  
— Вау, то есть ты проиграл лишь потому, что засмотрелся на голую красотку?  
Замешкавшись, Кат Ши сначала отрицательно помотал головой — врал, очевидно — но потом все же закивал. Обманывать Лянь Сян было бессмысленно. То, что страшнейший убийца королевы фейри чуть не проиграл обычной кошке-оборотню из-за неспособности удерживать своего маленького Кат Ши в штанах знатно развеселило Сян, и даже обида за то, что ее раскрыли, медленно уходила.  
Ладно. Они облажались. Зато устроили такую шумиху в городе Смерти, что те еще нескоро забудут!.. И, улыбнувшись, Сян сползла в кресле ниже, после чего махнула Джонни:  
— Ладно, Джонни-бой. Гони в ближайший крупный город. Нам надо отсидеться некоторое время, да и хочу отдохнуть. Столько двойников убили за короткое время... Это, знаешь ли, раздражает.  
— А мы пойдем в кафе?! — раздался голос Кат Ши с заднего сиденья, и Сян отмахнулась.  
— Закажем на дом. У Джонни наверняка где-то есть укрытие. У тебя _везде_ они есть, черт возьми.  
— Все-то ты знаешь...  
После чего Сян прикрыла глаза и тяжело выдохнула. А теперь нужно было выспаться — и пусть она все еще была настороже, читая мысли Кат Ши и Джонни и оттенки настроения Химико, но все равно погрузилась в сон. Но те явно не собирались предавать ее, думая о чем-то своем.  
Впереди было столько дел, столько людей, которых им нужно было убить...

Телевизор был включен на полную громкость. Там передавали спортивные новости — что-то про бейсбол, и, когда мяч отправился в полет за пределы поля, толпа взревела. У простых людей были простые радости, и иногда МакКи им завидовал. Сам он разучился радоваться нормальным вещам примерно тогда, когда впервые пожал руку Шинигами.  
С громким хлопком закрыв телефон, МакКи резко скосил взгляд на Спирита — тот дымил дешевой сигаретой — и своим типичным уставшим тоном проговорил:  
— Мне доложили, что в городе выкуривали лисицу. Не особо удачно, но она сбежала. Твоя ненаглядная Химико тоже там появилась, кстати.  
— Я знаю.  
Словно с этой новости не было ничего удивительного, Спирит затянулся покрепче. По телевизору продолжали передавать спортивные новости, неудивительно — то, что случилось в городе Смерти, останется тайной за семью замками. Даже о воскрешении Кишина ни одно СМИ не рассказало, потому как громкий скандал со Жнецом — это, конечно, прибыльно и интересно, но угроза расправы над всеми близкими была _еще_ интересней.  
Такова уж была специфика работы Шибусена. Дети изображали из себя героев, их почитали и любили в мире, а настоящей сути не знал никто. Внутреннее подразделение хорошо заметало следы... обычно.  
Заметив отсутствие какой-либо реакции, МакКи лишь сконфуженно хмыкнул. Он опустился на диван рядом, после чего потянулся к банке пива, стоявшей на столике. Прохладная, приятная. Почти открыв ее, он вдруг замер и все тем же спокойным тоном произнес:  
— Она забрала свое оружие.  
— Хм...  
— Ты не слишком-то впечатлен для человека, знающего, что может вытворить Химико со своей игрушкой.  
— И что ты предлагаешь, нервничать и кричать, или заламывать руки? — Спирит резко скосил на него недовольный взгляд и скривился. — То, что я не могу обратиться в оружие еще не говорит о том, что я ушел в отставку. У меня есть возможность влиять на ход событий... Пусть не прямыми действиями, как раньше. Внутреннее подразделение обожает вставлять палки в колеса, но я выше их по званию.  
— Ха! Самоуверенное заявление для человека, который пропустил воскрешение Кишина.  
Они оба криво улыбнулись друг другу, и МакКи все же открыл банку. Пригубил и продолжил:  
— Не сомневаюсь, что это тоже было планом Шинигами.  
— Может быть.  
— Он бы не отпустил тебя просто так гулять по подземельям со Штейном, если бы знал о возможной угрозе, которую не мог бы сам предотвратить. Если бы _она_ была ему не выгодна.  
— Угу.  
— Понахватался этого актерского мастерства у него? Изображаешь дурака, споришь с мальчишкой Эвансом, с дочерью ведешь себя как кретин, а на деле... — МакКи хрипло рассмеялся, когда в него вперился недовольный взгляд, и откинулся на спинку дивана. — Не знаю, что ты там планируешь, но мне это определенно не нравится.  
— Ну, это моя работа. Раньше была твоей.  
Они оба уставились на экран, по которому продолжали крутить что-то невразумительное. Никто из них уже не воспринимал все это всерьез — эту передачу, да и разговор тоже. МакКи хорошо понимал, к чему все сводилось. Меч, который отдали мальчишке Эвансу. Его срочное возвращение в город Смерти, а следом — получение оружия самой Химико. Все шло по абсурдно гладкому пути. Но, в общем-то, самого МакКи это интересовало мало.  
Пока мир вновь не тонул в безумии.  
Лянь Сян не была ровней Асуре; Химико не принимала активных действий.  
В крайнем случае, воспользуются запасным планом.  
— Обычно я расстраиваюсь, когда моих учеников убивают. Возраст дает свое, становлюсь мягче... — резко отвернувшись, МакКи махнул рукой. — Может, около твоей могилки тоже выпью. _Может быть._  
— Кто еще над чьей постоит.  
Все ученики перенимали у него любовь к ядовитым ответам, да?

Когда Соул добрался до места, где, судя по крикам пробегавшего мимо Блэк Стара, который все это время носился по городу словно ужаленный, находилась Мака, он замер. Профессор Штейн выходил из дверей здания, на крыше которого произошла стычка с Химико, в одиночестве, но Соул пригляделся — и увидел в руке у него армейский короткий нож, который через секунду распался на мельчайшие частицы. Когда рядом с профессором выпрямилась уже Мака, Соул ошарашено захлопал ртом, но немо, как рыбешка.  
Он, конечно, все знал, но почему-то все равно был жутко удивлен.  
Соул не был уверен, что ему нравилась _такая_ Мака. У его напарницы было два дурацких хвостика, она была занудой и повелительницей, что нуждалась в его помощи, хотя (на самом деле) могла прекрасно справиться в одиночку. Соул дразнил ее слабачкой, и Мака бесилась, но все это было невсерьез — потому что они прекрасно знали истину. И Соулу это нравилось.  
Эта же Мака отличалась. У нее были короткие волосы, она могла вытворить такое, о чем многие ученики Шибусена лишь мечтали. Эта Мака была сильнее его, и Соул чувствовал жуткий дискомфорт, что за короткий период все так сильно поменялось. Он всецело поддерживал новые начинания, но почему-то глубоко в душе он ощущал, что тут было что-то не так. Словно правильный шаблон сломали и заменили на что-то... Другое.  
Затем, Мака обернулась.  
И наваждение спало.  
Нет, глупости. Все та же Мака. Глаза, улыбка — ее. А он просто боится нового, всего-то делов.  
— Соул!  
И как он мог ей рассказать про то, что только что произошло?..  
Соул нервно улыбнулся, когда Мака подскочила к нему. Она выглядела запыхавшейся — ну конечно, трансформация требовала сил, тем более еще и для того, кто к этому не привык — но все равно жутко довольной. Хотя они упустили Химико... Подняв взгляд вверх, Соул неуверенно взглянул на потемневшее небо. Как над домом МакКи — словно сигнал о том, что дальше будет только хуже.  
Аккуратно взяв напарницу за руку, он начал мямлить что-то невразумительное, но Мака опередила его нелепые попытки начать разговор:  
— Ты видел?! Я нашла способ!.. — она потерла виски, продолжая довольно улыбаться. — ... как обернуться в другую форму! Это жутко сложно, но это того стоило! Представляешь, что мы сможем дальше?!  
— Дальше?.. — прошелестел Соул.  
— Да, потом!.. Может, мы сможем спасти Хрону!..  
Глаза Маки сияли, она увлеченно рассказывала о том, что они могут попытаться сделать после того, как разберутся с Химико и Лянь Сян. О луне, об Асуре, обо всем — но Соул не слушал ее, вспоминая, что видел после своего прибытия. Он помнил все то, что говорила Мака о своей матери, он слышал слова Спирита, но... Выходило, что Сильвана — предатель? Она отдала меч Химико. Или в этом было что-то большее? Спирит говорит, что даже шпионаж Медузы был под контролем Шинигами, значило ли это, что и этот инцидент был просчитан?  
Он уже не знал, о чем ему думать.  
Ему не хотелось, чтобы Мака тоже терзалась этим выбором.  
— Пошли обратно! — Мака потянула его за собой, кивнув в сторону академии. — Надо доложить Киду о том, что мы видели... и что упустили Химико, но, главное, больше никакой Лянь Сян в городе!  
— Думаю, у нее тут еще полно шпионов, — высохшими губами пробормотал Соул.  
Мака снисходительно улыбнулась.  
— Ну, это мы же потом будем думать. Пошли!..  
— Погоди, я хотел... Кое о чем спросить профессора Штейна, — когда напарница недоуменно вскинула бровь, Соул неловко улыбнулся. — Это про стажировку. Так, неинтересные вещи, ты их точно знаешь. Но мне нужен кто-то, кто объяснит подробно. Ну, знаешь, не очень я хорош в некоторых вещах...  
Очевидно, что он врал — и Мака наверняка почуяла, что дело не в этом, но все равно отпустила его руку. Она улыбнулась ему напоследок, и, поймав этот момент — момент, когда Мака была еще счастлива, потому как после информации о Сильване ей вряд ли будет до улыбок — Соул проводил ее взглядом. Он замер на месте и вздрогнул, когда со спины к нему подошел Штейн.  
Он дымил противным мерзким табаком, и только сейчас Соул понял, что эти же сигареты курил Спирит.  
Они помолчали некоторое время, после чего Штейн вдруг заговорил:  
— Когда-то давно, когда я еще был учеником, я часто заглядывал в небольшую кофейню на углу главной улицы на третьем ярусе города. Сейчас она закрыта, но, думаю, ты видел старую вывеску и плакаты.  
Соул резко покосился на него, ничего не отвечая. Взгляд Штейна был меланхоличен, и, вздохнув, он с тихим смешком продолжил:  
— Там готовили отменный кофе. Я каждый раз заглядывал туда перед учебным днем. Хозяйка варила его отменно, и я хватался за каждую возможность купить у нее еще немного. Но, знаешь, однажды выяснилось, что она ведьма. Безобидная, любящая кофе и выпросившая у Шинигами место в городе Смерти просто для того, чтобы в тишине заниматься любимым делом. И свой кофе она делала с помощью магии.  
Он стряхнул пепел с сигареты и швырнул ее на землю.  
— Шинигами дал ей добро, и она продолжила делать отменный кофе... но я перестал заглядывать к ней. Кофе не изменился, изменилось мое восприятие, — Штейн похлопал Соула по плечу и с кривой усмешкой продолжил: — Секрет счастливой жизни, Соул, в блаженном неведении.  
И в этот момент Соул понял, что профессор все прекрасно знал.


	29. фальшивые боги

Блаженно неведение...  
Сидя на их крохотной общей кухоньке, Соул размышлял. Стоило ли говорить Маке о том, что он видел? Сильвана была заодно с Химико, они что-то темнили, и об этом знал профессор Штейн. Меч ведьмы, который отдал ему Спирит... Неужели он тоже знал? И дал его в руки Соулу специально, зная, что его получит Химико? Но почему, зачем? В этом не было никакого смысла, разве они с ней не пытались перегрызть друг другу глотки в Детройте? С чего бы Спириту быть таким великодушным? Или же это вновь были какие-то тайные интриги Шинигами, которые продолжались даже после его смерти? Столько вопросов, а ответ на них был лишь один. Произнесенный хриплым мрачным голосом профессора Штейна...  
Значит, Маке не стоило говорить.  
Подняв взгляд на напарницу — та хозяйничала у плиты, пусть даже было уже далеко за полночь, они так и не ужинали — Соул закусил палец и нервно покосился по сторонам. Он мог промолчать, попросту ничего не говорить, все, что надо, Мака услышала от Штейна — это _он_ ее обманул, а не Соул. Но бездействие тоже было выбором, и, значит, Соул соглашался играть обманщика вместе со старшими? Не об этом ли говорил Спирит, когда обмолвился Соулу о том, что быть Косой Смерти — это не только стоять рядом с Шинигами и бегать по сложным охотам?  
Они с Макой доверяли друг другу, он не мог просто взять и...  
Соул резко поднял голову и уже хотел было окликнуть ее, но слова застряли в глотке прежде, чем он успел хоть пикнуть. Ну и что он ей скажет? Что ее мать — обманщица? Может, Соул просто не понимал чего-то, и так было нужно? И вся эта бойня с Химико была лишь фикцией... Ведь по какой-то причине она не убила их с Макой тогда, да и Спирита. Но ради обмана лишать себя способностей оружия — зачем?! Или на такие жертвы можно было пойти ради благополучия мира?  
Одна жизнь за жизни миллионов.  
Это и значило быть Косой Смерти.  
Когда Мака поставила перед ним тарелку с макаронами, Соул вздрогнул и резко поднял на нее взгляд. Что он должен был сказать?.. Неужели придется подыграть чертовым интригам и?...  
— Спагетти на ночь? Ну и извращение! — процедил он, ковыряясь в макаронах вилкой. — Ничего лучше найти не смогла?  
Мака скривилась и постучала кулачком по столу.  
— Ну если ты сейчас, в час ночи, пойдешь в магазин и найдешь что-то другое, то я буду рада. Но у меня есть только спагетти, а магазины сейчас не работают из-за стычки с Лянь Сян.  
— Ах да, — Соул моргнул.  
Почему-то с мыслями о Химико все остальное вылетело из головы. Неохотно он намотал спагетти на вилку.  
— Ты стала лучше готовить.  
— Это ты так подлизаться пытаешься? — Мака тихо фыркнула, и Соул отрицательно помотал головой.  
— Нет... Просто пришлось к слову.  
Наверное, если он промолчит, будет лучше.  
Наверное, если он скажет, будет честнее.  
И что же ему делать? Не с такими вопросами он хотел разбираться после того, как стал Косой Смерти. А ему-то там обещали славу и прочие почести!.. Сплошной обман.  
— Теперь ты будешь в городе Смерти? — вдруг поинтересовалась Мака.  
Соул оторвал взгляд от тарелки со спагетти и, чуть помедлив, кивнул.  
— Да. МакКи сказал, что приедет сюда. Тебе тоже наверняка достанется.  
— Ну, это, конечно, плохо, — Мака погрозила ему вилкой. — Но в то же время хорошо. Он и правда такой страшный?  
— Ужаснейший.  
— Может, мы научимся у него чему-то новому! — с энтузиазмом отозвалась Мака и бросила быстрый взгляд на Соула. — Прекрати хмуриться, все не так уж и плохо. Если мы сможем повторить тот фокус с частичной трансформацией вдвоем, то никакая Химико нам не будет ровней. Даже с тем мечом... Как она его, кстати, получила? Неужели ты так быстро сдался?  
Мака явно спрашивала это не всерьез — они оба знали, на что могла быть способна Химико, если хотела — но Соул застыл. Вот он, этот вопрос. Он мог промолчать ранее и технически не соврать, но сейчас любая попытка отвертеться будет выглядеть странно. Нужно было потянуть время, подумать... Как сказать Маке обо всем, что случилось.  
— Я...  
Ну же, ну!  
— ... оплошал.  
— Что-то ты в последнее время часто плошаешь, — передразнила его тон Мака и отмахнулась. — Ладно. Не думаю, что сейчас есть смысл об этом беспокоиться. Сделанного не воротишь.  
Сказанного тоже.  
И не сказанного.

— Я не понимаю всех этих интриг. Мне не нравится, что я открываю каждый день, и чем больше я об этом думаю, тем сильнее у меня мигрень. Послушай... Я знаю, это немного нечестно спрашивать тебя о таком, но... — Соул помедлил и осторожно покосился на Арахну. — Я ведь слышал, ты создала демоническое оружие, да? Убив ведьму со способностью к превращению.  
Арахна ответила ему долгим пронзительным взглядом и кивнула.  
Все чаще и чаще Соул приходил к себе в подсознание для того, чтобы посоветоваться. С Макой он не мог говорить искренне, потому что подозревал — не стоит ей знать обо всем том, что творится в Шибусене, ей было неприятно от секретов по поводу ее ведьминского происхождения, а тут еще и такое... Химико, Сильвана и, кажется, подозревавший об их связи Спирит... МакКи не настолько сильно ему нравился, Штейн дал намек, что не будет это обсуждать, Мари была занята ребенком. Оставался лишь один достаточно мудрый человек, который мог его выслушать. И кто не расскажет остальным.  
Водя пальцем по клавишам рояля, Соул вяло улыбнулся и фыркнул.  
— А я помню, как эта комната разрушилась, когда я избавлялся от черной крови. Выходит, ничего подобного.  
— То была лишь метафора твоему освобождению, — с зевком заметила Арахна и откинулась назад в кресле. — Я понимаю, что ты хочешь у меня спросить, мальчик, но я не дам тебе ответа, который тебя удовлетворит. Потому что ты мыслишь в правильном направлении.  
Она провела рукой по лицу и выдохнула.  
— Я помогла Шинигами создать демоническое оружие, потому что мне не нравилась безграничная власть Шабаша. Но позже я узнала о паутине интриг, которую тот плетет, о том, как медленно часть за частью он избавлялся от всего _человеческого_ , что в нем было... Мне не дано было уйти. Лишь случай спас меня. Шинигами нужны либо союзники, либо слепые последователи. Если ты не поддерживаешь его, то...  
Арахна не договорила, но ответ был очевиден.  
Соул сглотнул.  
Раньше он злился из-за того, что Шинигами сгинул — чертова лунная бойня забрала у них слишком много, но чем больше секретов он приоткрывал, тем сильнее осознавал, что именно этого и нужно было добиваться. Шинигами был пережитком прошлого, ему тяжело было принять новшества, а потому о новой счастливой жизни под его крылом не могло быть и речи. В отличие от Кида. Но Кид...  
Киду было присуще человеческое.  
Шинигами же, как сказала Арахна...  
И тут Соул задумался и резко ударил по клавише. Звук прокатился по безмолвной комнате.  
— Погоди, в смысле избавился от человеческого?  
— Мальчик, — Арахна наклонила голову вперед.  
Этот ее взгляд никогда ему не нравился. Точно так же смотрел на него Спирит, когда говорил о том, что о планах Медузы давно было известно. Что-то неприятное, темное, жуткое... Мурашки поползли по спине, но Соул не отвернулся, понимая, что иногда неведение пойдет не во благо. Лучше уж он узнает обо всем и сделает вывод, чем будет продолжать метаться в темноте.  
Сложив веер, ведьма чуть помолчала, после чего мягко заметила:  
— Богов не существует в нашем мире, Соул. Ты сам видел на примере Химико — она оказалась лишь ведьмой, имитирующей для людей легенду. Шинигами — точно такая же фальшивка, которая просто смогла приблизить себя к тому, что вы, люди, называете богом.  
— Да ты врешь, — высохшими губами пробормотал Соул. — Брехня.  
— Ты ведь сам знаешь, что я говорю правду.  
Арахна улыбнулась ему тонко, но ему виделось, будто она скалится. Вот так оно и было. Божество, на которое они молились — лишь человек, добравшийся до какой-то там истины. Как и многие другие, о которых Соул давно слышал, но предпочитал не думать — Эйбон, прочие соратники Шинигами. Восемьсот лет назад случилось нечто, что вынудило этот мир породить таких чудовищ, как они...  
Ведь страшнейшие монстры на планете — все еще люди.  
И были всегда.

— Ты всегда так мне помогаешь, Мака-тян! — со стоном проговорила Мари и уткнулась лицом в ладони. — С этими недавними происшествиями столько бумажной работы навалилось, даже меня вернули с отпуска. Кошмар!.. Если бы не ты, я бы, наверное, убилась, разорвавшись между Син-тяном и работой!..  
— Все в порядке.  
Мака солнечно улыбнулась Мари и, поудобней перехватив Син-тяна, потащила его на пустующую обыкновенно детскую площадку, которую было решено использовать как плацдарм для всякого рода опытов и прочего-прочего, что помогло бы Маке развить свой потенциал на полную. Пока они шли по улицам города, ребенок на ее руках лишь с любопытством смотрел по сторонам, и, чем больше Мака косилась на него, тем больше в ее душе зарождались сомнения.  
Это — Медуза, думалось ей. Остатки ее магии в душе Штейна сделали свое темное дело, и она переродилась в теле его ребенка. Но в то же время, это была не Медуза, а лишь ее остаточный след. В ней не было той же жажды убийства, лишь желание узнать новое. Словно целью Медузы после смерти было вовсе не вернуться в этот мир полностью, а лишь не дать своим исследованиям сгинуть. Но значило ли это, что Син-тян — лишь новая оболочка для Медузы? Или в нем попросту таилась ее тяга к исследованиям, а стоит ему вырасти и обзавестись собственной личностью, как Медуза постепенно растворится в нем?  
Столько вопросов...  
Штейн ведь наверняка об этом знал.  
— Вокруг никого. Можешь не таиться.  
Син-тян зевнул, а в следующую секунду на руке Маки возникла крохотная змейка. Несколько секунд посмотрев на создание, она резко покосилась на Син-тяна и севшим голосом поинтересовалась:  
— Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я это поглотила? — когда Син-тян заугукал, Мака страдальчески закатила глаза. — Ох-х-х... Надеюсь, я потом смогу это вывести.  
Змея, впрочем, была не настоящей — словно сотканная из теней, а потому запихнуть ее в рот было куда проще, чем... чем. Мака предпочла не думать об остальном, и, сглотнув, вдруг отчетливо услышала у себя в голове знакомый неприятный голос, доставивший ей столько хлопот до этого:  
— Это лишь передатчик. Не волнуйся, он не поселится у тебя в организме. Считай, что он уже растворился.  
— Все равно это было мерзко...  
— Но чего стоит отвращение ради достижения высот? — голос Медузы звучал возвышенно. — Думаю, нам стоит приступить. Насколько я поняла из нашего предыдущего разговора, ты не способна использовать магию, потому что ее блокирует кровь оружия. Сами по себе они не влияют друг на друга, но трансформация считается более....  
Она на мгновение задумалась, пока Мака пыталась осознать, что именно хотят до нее донести.  
— Скажем, возникает конфликт двух разных типов магий. Трансформация сильнее, а потому она блокирует вторую. Так как ты не в силах подавить ее, то тебе стоит научиться использовать свою основную магию как делают это Косы Смерти.  
— Как побочный эффект резонанса? — Мака вскинула бровь.  
Звучало разумно.  
— Однако, насколько я понимаю, у тебя проблемы даже с доступом к магии.  
Голос Медузы звучал скучающе, однако она продолжала говорить — вероятно, Син-тяну, тому Син-тяну, что все же существовал как некая сущность в теле, было не интересно просто сидеть в песке рядом с Макой, когда как Медуза рассуждало сухо лишь потому, что остаток ее личности не был способен на особые эмоции. Помедлив, Мака кивнула — она и правда никак не смогла выдавить из себя даже искры пламени, а что уж там говорить про использование огня на уровне Химико или мамы...  
Сжав кулак, Мака тяжело вздохнула.  
Если честно, ей все это не нравилось. Магия, трансформация в оружие — звучало классно, открывало столько возможностей, но это было так чуждо... Она смогла одолеть Асуру без всего этого — так ей подумалось, но затем она вспомнила черную кровь. Может, та работала сильнее на них с Соулом лишь потому, что она была ребенком ведьмы. Как и Хрона. Сейчас они с Соулом действительно напоминали ее — повелитель, оружие и ведьма. И все в тандеме.  
Резко подняв голову на Син-тяна, Мака вдруг бросила:  
— Скажи, Хрона обладала магией?  
— Это не относится к теме разговора.  
— Нет, относится, — Мака скривилась. — Именно поэтому она ведь была так сильна, да? На уровне Косы Смерти. Потому что у нее была душа ведьмы, и она давала все эти... силы и способности Рагнареку.  
— Это не относится к теме разговора.  
Син-тян прекратил рыться в песке и перевел на нее взгляд. В его светлых золотых глазах Мака увидела холодное раздражение, явно принадлежавшее Медузе. Той не нравилось, что Мака копает так глубоко? Или же ее утомляли разговоры, которые наверняка сведутся к осуждению за все то, что было проделано с Хроной? Создать из своего ребенка оружие...  
Но не это ли вынудил Шинигами сделать Сильвану с ней? Лишь разные методы воспитания. В руках Жнеца, Мака была такой же послушной куклой, как и Хрона для Медузы.  
— Я просто интересуюсь...  
— Мака, не пойми меня неправильно, — голос Медузы приобрел страдальческие нотки. — Но спрашивать меня о некоторых вещах бессмысленно. Я не Медуза, я лишь фрагмент ее личности, записанный в магического фамильяра. Грубо говоря, я знаю о событиях, что происходили до моего отделения от Медузы. То есть, о том, что Хрона стала Кишином я узнала лишь позже, для меня отправной точкой стал момент до битвы за Брю.  
Лишь запись, словно старая кассета.  
Нельзя требовать от фильма продолжения, ведь это лишь сводка данных. Эмоции — лишь имитация личности. Ответы могли быть не все. Исследования Медузы, найденные Килликом и Ким, хранились где-то в архивах Шибусена, в магической тени же осталось лишь самое основное.  
Сжав руки, Мака кивнула.  
— Хорошо. Тогда я спрошу тебя, как фрагмент. Ты же способен к самоанализу?  
— Да.  
— Как ты полагаешь, был ли источник силы Хроны в ведьминской крови?  
— Вероятно. Но она никогда не использовала магию или что-то, что напоминало ее, до моего появления.  
— Хм...  
Что ж, это было интересно...  
— Если ты не Медуза, то нужно придумать тебе отдельное имя, — когда та попыталась было возразить, Мака затрясла головой. — Нет-нет-нет! Возражения не принимаются. Фрагмент фрагментом, но все же...  
— В этом нет необходимости. Моя базовая личность все еще основана на Медузе. Я — осколок ее души, и называть меня другим именем бессмысленно, ведь во мне слишком много от нее, — Син-тян, вопреки этим сердитым речам, лепил из песка замок. — Если тебе удобно, ты можешь называть меня по имени этого тела, но это довольно бессмысленно.  
Может и так, но Маке было проще отделить Медузу от Син-тяна. Даже если Син-тян был лишь осколком и, в принципе, ничем особо от нее не отличался. В любом случае, это не решало главной их проблемы.  
— Твое ограничение на магию искусственно, — пророкотал голос Син-тяна в голове. — Я не знаю, кто его создал, твоя мать или Шинигами, но если ты хочешь получить доступ к магии, то тебе нужно его снять.  
— Попросить Кида?  
— Нет, он не сможет, — раздался вздох. — Для этого будет проще попросить милости у твоего зверя-покровителя. Если он даст добро, то сможешь начать колдовать.  
— Зверя-покровителя?..  
Мака нахмурилась.  
Она знала, о чем говорит Медуза... Син-тян, то есть, но не особо понимала, к чему это было. Зверь-покровитель был настолько важен? Ей казалось, что это просто тотем, то, чей облик перенимала ведьма для колдовства. Впрочем, она была далека от мира магии, а потому ее сведения могли быть настолько неполными, что знающий человек лишь посмеялся бы над ее глупыми попытками угадать.  
— Окей, и как же мне с ним связаться? — Мака скептически взглянула на Син-тяна. — Сомневаюсь, что он принимает эмейлы.  
— О нет, все гораздо проще, — голос Син-тяна звучал так, словно он улыбался. — Для этого тебе нужно попросту помолиться ему и совершить обряд. Ты думаешь, ведьмы просто так носят одежды, отсылающие на их тотем? Отнюдь, это не странная мода. Зверь-покровитель коснулся каждого из нас, и это наша благодарность ему.  
— Звучит как какое-то божество... — Мака сузила глаза. — Разве они существуют?  
— Божества — лишь фикция. Зверь-покровитель — это создание магии, получившее сознание из-за желаний, — голос Син-тяна буквально звенел от торжества. — Они — буквально порождение нашей веры. Если смотреть на все, что творится вокруг, то они — наиболее близкие к богам существа!..  
Люди верят во что-то, и это становится реальным. Так появились тотемы.  
Люди боятся чего-то, и это становится реальным. Так появился Кишин.  
Хм-м-м...  
— И что же мне нужно сделать? — резко поинтересовалась она. — Что за обряд?  
Син-тян уставился на нее, и Мака в который раз отметила, что у детей был отнюдь не такой взгляд. Страшный. Штейн может и знал, но что насчет Мари?..  
— Дать своей крови — принести жертву своей плотью, — голос Син-тяна звучал сладко, словно патока. — А затем дать завладеть собой. Мы, ведьмы, проводим это раз в год в определенном месте, но у тебя нет времени дожидаться Вальпургиевой ночи. Потому мы проведем обряд сегодня.  
— Мне же не придется тащить ребенка с собой?!  
Мари бы такого точно не поняла. Раздался смешок — голос в голове звучал слишком четко для обмена мыслями.  
— Передатчик сработает и на таком расстоянии. Но помни, Мака, это может быть тяжело. Ты готова?  
Риторический вопрос.  
Ответ на него всегда будет один.  
— Выбора у меня и нет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> я: хммм, наверное напишу побольше глав на одной неделе!  
> тоже я: /беру недельный перерыв/  
> по-моему за такое нужно карать


	30. танец одержимости

— Лисицы — слуги солнца. Если ведьма — солнечный диск, то оружие — ее противоположность, луна. Станцуешь под первой, получишь внимание зверя-покровителя, под второй — может моя глупая старшая сестра раскроет перед тобой секрет оружия. Выбирать лишь тебе.  
Смахнув со лба набежавшие капельки пота, Мака тяжело выдохнула.  
Жара стояла адская. Еще бы, в пустыне, да и в натуральной шерсти... Кто это только придумал. Хотелось дать этому таинственному советчику пинка под зад, чтоб как можно больнее, но Мака слишком хорошо понимала — тронет Син-тяна и головы не сносит. Да и Медуза вроде сама не особо радужно об этом отзывалась, вероятно, традиции ведьм казались и ей слишком уж своеобразными для современных реалий.  
Маска держалась на лице крепко. Нарисованные линии на песке с помощью краски, изготовленной Ким по какой-то там особой мудреной схеме с применением магии и крови — той самой жертвы плотью — держались крепко и на удивление не разносились ветром. Стоя в центре криво нарисованного кружка в шерстяном подобии пончо, Мака чувствовала, как катится пот у нее по спине.  
И это был лишь рассвет.  
— Чтобы добиться расположения зверя-покровителя, тебе нужно исполнить ритуальный танец.  
— Сколько это займет? — Мака покосилась по сторонам.  
Удивительно, насколько далеко хватало передатчика Медузы. Или Син-тяна? Вроде бы они уже решили, что он... она, да, лишь запасная копия сознания и памяти Медузы без особо ярких черт ее личности. Но Мака была за добрый десяток километров от города Смерти, и все равно слышала ее так, словно они стояли рядом.  
Кухонный нож в руке лежал крепко.  
— А он зачем, напомни?..  
— Ритуальный танец исполняется с оружием! — голос Син-тяна прозвучал резко. — Но так как твой бесполезный напарник потерял меч Химико, то у нас оно отсутствует. Демоническое оружие тоже не вариант, а значит, нужно хоть какое-то. Этот нож вроде так ничего...  
— Ты, надеюсь, выбирала не по внешнему виду?..  
Когда молчание было ей ответом, Мака цыкнула.  
Отлично. Она торчала неизвестно где (точнее известно — в пустыне посреди нигде) в огромном жарком мешке, на голове у нее была какая-то дрянная маска, которую они с Ким по-быстрому сделали вечером из ближайшего к общежитию деревца, плюс еще этот кухонный нож... Если зверь-покровитель и обратит на нее внимание, то только чтобы посмеяться вдоволь.  
— Иногда само внимание важнее деталей, — голос Син-тяна звучал довольно торжественно. — Ладно. Тебе нужно протанцевать до полудня. Движения мы вчера обговаривали. Не обязательно следовать им точно, опять же, детали не столь важны. Просто вложи в это душу!..  
— Я очень плохо танцую, — пробормотала Мака, и Син-тян горестно вздохнул.  
— Будем надеяться, что боги сжалятся и даруют тебе свое внимание.  
А затем, как только первые лучи солнца появились над песчаными барханами, Мака перехватила нож в руке поудобней.  
И пустилась в танец.  
Круги на песку...  
С каждой секундой она все сильнее ощущала, как медленно проникают маленькие черные змеи в ее душу...  
Медуза дремала в Син-тяне, она даровала ему свои знания, но ее личность все еще где-то существовала. И сейчас она, в полудреме, приоткрывала глаза. Чтобы из тела ребенка подобрать себе более идеальное вместилище, того, кто нес в себе кровь ведьмы и оружия. Это был простой и хитрый план, потому как Мака доверяла ей сейчас, как единственной ведьме с огромным опытом...  
Медуза пока не чувствовала, что Мака об этом знала.  
Она наивно думала, что Мака исполняет ее волю, словно кукла по приказу мертвеца. Но теперь Мака знала — в ней тоже текла кровь ведьмы, гораздо более сильной, чем была Медуза. И в этой игре лисица должна задушить змею и перегрызть ей глотку.

Пока, наконец, ровно в полдень она не услышала в голове еще один голос.  
Словно хор, не разобрать отдельно. И этот тяжелый звук волной рухнул на ее сознание, после чего в голове появился один маленький жалкий вопрос, в котором Мака различила дарованное ей внимание зверя-покровителя. Ей это не нравилось, но выбора не было.  
Чтобы убить монстра она сама станет монстром.  
 _Что ты хочешь?_  
— Мне нужна сила, чтобы убить одну давно умершую ведьму, — произнесла Мака в абсолютной тишине.  
Лишь песок вокруг был ей свидетелем.  
Хор голосов накрыл ее вновь.  
 _Это контракт. Я дарую тебе силу. В обмен, я хочу узреть это._  
После чего в ушах словно резко пропала войлочная заглушка — уши разложило? — и Мака, моргнув, поняла, что стояла посреди кривого нарисованного кружка посреди пустыни в абсолютном одиночестве. Нож был измазан в песке, и ей подумалось, что Соул убьет ее за такое — это был его любимый. Придется хорошенько его почистить...  
Сбросив маску на землю, Мака с тихим стоном рухнула на землю назад. Песок успел раскалиться, но отчего-то она не чувствовала жара. Внутри нее бушевало пламя гораздо страшнее, и подобное было для нее не более, чем прохладным бризом.  
Но это ощущалось так инородно... Это не тот путь, что хотела выбрать Мака. Ей думалось, зверь-покровитель хорошо это чувствовал, а потому даровал ей силу именно для того, чтобы она исполнила свой долг как охотника, а не как ведьмы.  
— Ну как?..  
Голос Син-тяна звучал тускло, видимо, этот разговор сделал качество их духовной связи хуже.  
Значит, сила Медузы слабела в зависимости от этого...  
Зверь-покровитель дал ей силу. Но для убийства кого? Химико или Медузы?

Неведение — блаженство...  
Соул мог сколько угодно повторят это себе, но он слишком хорошо понимал, что продолжит мучится, если не сделает хоть что-нибудь по этому поводу. Он не мог спросить Сильвану, не мог поговорить с Макой, Штейн явно дал ему намек, оставался Спирит — тот самый, который должен был подозревать обо всех связях ведьм. Он же сам говорил, что Соул только учится, да? Не было ничего плохого в том, чтобы поинтересоваться подобной информацией у своего старшого.  
Он нашел Спирита в преподавательском кабинете — тот спал в позе убитого выстрелом в голову на стуле, закинув ноги на стол. Вокруг валялись какие-то папки, листы, и, мельком взглянув на них, Соул лишь скривился. Что-то про Лянь Сян. Буйство в Буффало, резня в Аризоне, бойня в Лас-Вегасе — так близко. Она явно давала им знать, что так просто не отстанет, и либо Шибусен покончит с ней, либо повторится воскрешение Кишина.  
Хотя сама Лянь Сян говорила, что ее это не интересует. На редкость разумная мысль для безумной злодейки. Хотя можно было ли назвать ее злодейкой в полной мере, вот в чем вопрос.  
Словно услышав его шаги, Спирит приспустил листок с глаз и взглянул на него с недовольством. Соул же замер — он понятия не имел, как правильно задать этот вопрос, чтобы это не звучало излишне провокационно. Эй, Спирит, а тут твоя женушка, ой, прости, бывшая женушка якшается с ведьмой, которая тебе дырок в кишках понаделала! Ах да, прости, ты, кажется, об этом в курсе.  
Безумие.  
Поджав губы, Соул обвинительно ткнул в него пальцем и рявкнул:  
— Разговор есть. Пошли на балкон.  
— Оборзел, малявка! — Спирит закатил глаза, когда Соула перекосило. — Зачем?  
— Важно.  
На балконе тот закурил и весело фыркнул, когда Соул поморщился. Он курево не любил и не одобрял — родители привили неприязнь, мол, голос садится, а в семье музыкантов такое не одобрялось. Да и воняло ужас, запах дешевого табака был явно не тем, что могло нравиться нормальному человеку.  
Когда Спирит затянулся еще раз, Соул резко спросил:  
— Сильвана работает с Химико. Ты знал?  
— Знаю.  
Спирит даже бровью не повел, и Соул ощутил, как начала пульсировать у него жилка на шее.  
— И ты специально отдал мне меч?!  
— Ага.  
— Зачем?! Опять твои грязные игры?!  
— Так, во-первых, они не мои, — Спирит бросил на Соула быстрый взгляд и тяжело вздохнул. — Думаешь, я прямо так сильно одобряю все это? Есть некоторые... вещи. И чтобы они случились, нужно... гм, тоже кое-что сделать. У меня есть свои обязанности, и, к сожалению, такие интриги и грязные игры, как ты говоришь, сюда входят. А вот зачем...  
— Да, зачем?!  
— Потому что так нужно?..  
Соул мог обвинить старшого в том, что тот юлил от ответа, но это явно было наиболее искреннее, что тот мог сказать — Спирит не выглядел так, словно ему самому нравилось подобное объяснение, и, когда смятение на лице Соула стало слишком уж заметно, он поспешил пояснить:  
— У Шинигами были инструкции на этот счет. Для каждой Косы Смерти. Твоя тоже где-то имеется, потом прочтешь.  
— То есть, он знал, что Химико вернется? — сузив глаза, прошипел Соул. Спирит же покачал головой в ответ, нахмурившись.  
— Нет. Но он предполагал, что найдется кто-то подобный Лянь Сян, кnо завладеет зачарованным ножичком. Хотя в его заметках он говорил о мужчине... Ну, не важно, это лишь предположения. Понимаешь ли, враг хочет контролировать Химико — только она им этого не позволит, — он развел руки в стороны. — Она своевольная вспыльчивая идиотка... Кхм, то есть, ты в общем понял. И видел. Она не даст им этого сделать, даже если эта Лянь Сян попытается повлиять на нее своей ментальной магией. Она начнет разрушать их группу изнутри, а потом мы...  
— Звучит, будто вы с Химико в сговоре, — ошалело пробормотал Соул.  
Он предполагал, что Шинигами мог оставить инструкции Киду и Косам Смерти на случай своей кончины, хотя тот факт, что Бог Смерти _умер_ уже звучал довольно абсурдно, но то, что он рассчитал что-то настолько далеко... Ведь на месте Спирита мог оказаться кто-то другой, разве с иными ведьмами это сработало? Или у старшого были какие-то инструкции на этот счет, что если пойти против врага с зачарованным клинком, то только ему одному?  
Арахна верно говорила. Шибусен напоминал гадюшник. Иногда Соулу не нравилось, что он все больше и больше склонялся к точке зрения ведьм, особенно тех, что мечтали нарушить мировой порядок с помощью Кишина.  
Асура ведь тоже был в чем-то прав... Если подумать.  
От такой мысли Спирит подавился дымом и закашлялся. Ладно, может, не в сговоре, больно искренне в шоке.  
— Мне это не нравится, — сдавленно прошипел Соул.  
— Привыкнешь.  
— И то, что Мака начала там... искать способ использовать магию.. — Соул медленно покачал головой и приблизился к краю балкона. Внизу копошились козявки из начальных классов, и, боже, как же он им завидовал. — Это неправильно. Тебе разве не наплевать на то, что твоя дочь лезет неизвестно куда?!  
Когда Спирит лишь скосил на него взгляд, Соул скривился.  
— Или ее рождение — это тоже все игра Шинигами?!  
— Иногда я думаю... — словно проигнорировав его вспышку гнева, Спирит затушил сигарету о перила и спокойно продолжил: — что, возможно, так и есть. Ему нужен был кто-то с кровью из двух враждующих фракций, кто стал бы во главе объединения Шибусена и Шабаша. Ну, в нашем случае в этом больше сыграл Кид, но Мака же тоже где-то там рядом находилась. Да и Шабаш уже наверняка прочуял про ее родство...  
Когда Соул сглотнул, Спирит хмыкнул и потянулся за второй сигаретой.  
— Поэтому я не люблю копаться в причинах и просто исполняю приказы. Так жить проще.  
— Неведение — блаженство...  
Слова сами слетели с губ Соула, и он вздрогнул, когда Спирит выразительно на него посмотрел.  
— Это кто тебе такую чушь сказал, Штейн? — когда Соул кивнул, старшой возмущенно ощерился. — Ох-х-х, поменьше слушай его. Знаешь, если тебе что-то не нравится, то ты вполне в праве не игнорировать это. И даже высказать Маке то, что привело тебя ко мне. Мака умная девочка, она наверняка поймет, в чем причина.  
— Но ты же сам сказал, что...  
— Это моя жизненная позиция. Не твоя.  
Спирит выразительно посмотрел на Соула, после чего резко отвернулся. Он тоже уставился на мелочь, снующую во дворе, после чего тихо пробормотал:  
— Знаешь, не очень-то хочется узнать, что вся история любви в юности и так далее была лишь хитро спланированной игрой одного назойливого бога. Поэтому мне это не интересно. Но у тебя-то нет никаких подобных ограничений.  
Об этом Соул не подумал.  
Звучало на редкость разумно. И, когда старшой уже хотел было закурить, Соул резко двинулся вперед и вырвал сигарету у него из рук, и, под ошалевший взгляд Спирита, затянулся. Курить Соул, конечно же, не умел, а потому закашлялся и выбросил сигарету, после чего почувствовал, как что-то крепко приложило его по затылку. Судя по ощущениям — рука.  
Били они с Макой одинаково. Вот она, одна кровь...  
— Совсем сдурел?! Будет он мне еще курить, а что потом, будешь флюиды свои мерзкие рядом с Макой распространять?!  
Ну хоть что-то не менялось.  
— Флюиды?! Это у кого тут еще флюиды, старый пень?!

Раньше по ночам было светло — луна освещала земли. Теперь же она была сокрыта за пеленой черной крови.  
Лянь Сян такое не нравилось.  
Не то, что прогулки под луной имели какой-то глубокий эстетический смысл. Ей не нравилось безумие в том виде, в котором оно подчинялось Кишину. Асура нес хаос, разрушения. В таком безумии не было ничего веселого и интересного, ведь после себя оно оставляло лишь руины. Когда же вокруг начиналась резня, кто-то паниковал, прятался, бежал, когда по итогу выжившие были и даже много, но на вечно напуганные произошедшим — вот _это_ было весело.  
Но Шабаш и Шибусен объединились. Хаос был возможен лишь в том виде, в котором его видел Асура.  
Отстой.  
Ночи в Чикаго были шумными, и, выйдя на крышу, Лянь Сян потянулась. Сегодня она зашла в гости к старому знакомому — виделись они, правда, лишь раз, но она успела промыть ему мозги, и теперь его трупом лакомился Кат Ши — и потому ночь они проводили в огромном пентхаусе на высоте сотого этажа. Даже с бассейном! Поплавать хотелось жутко, и, стянув с себя остатки одежды, она двинулась прямиком к краю.  
Но замерла, когда увидела, как рядом с краем бассейна стоял Джонни. Он смотрел на луну, глаза его были темны — в такие моменты, значило, он совещался с роем в своей голове. Лянь Сян было интересно, что же за тварью он был на самом деле, но настолько чуточку, что она предпочла загадке остаться таковой. Какая разница? Главное, что работал на нее и боялся.  
Химико же... Ну ладно, Химико не мешала. Сейчас она была где-то в глубине квартиры, судя по духовным колебаниям, и, кажется, потрошила холодильник.  
Коснувшись босыми пальцами кромки воды, Сян поежилась — прохладная, надо было идти в джакузи — после чего окликнула своего неожиданного соседа:  
— Джонни-бой! О чем мечтаешь?  
Она легко могла вычленить мысль из его головы, но это было скучно. Гораздо веселее было смотреть на то, как потихоньку затихает рой в его голове, а сам Джонни медленно находился с ответом. Сегодня он был в своем стандартном теле патлатого юноши с куцым хвостиком, эмоции на лице такого читались особенно ярко.  
Но не сегодня.  
Глаза его все еще были темны, и, взглянув на Сян, он проговорил спокойным тоном:  
— Скоро все это закончится.  
— Я не думаю, что мы так быстро разберемся с Шибусеном и ведьмами, — с зевком заметила Сян и рухнула в воду, подняв фонтан брызг. — Очень мило, что ты настолько веришь в нашу победу, но давай побудем чуточку реалистами.  
— В этом нет нужды.  
Этот тон Сян не понравился, и она резко уставилась в глаза Джонни. Тот не дернулся, когда у него из носа захлестала кровь. Судя по всему, магическая волна была настолько ощутимой, что даже Кат Ши выбежал на улицу, держа в зубах оторванную руку. В повисшей тишине капли крови ударялись о гранитный пол особенно громко.  
Но Джонни не врал. Не пытался что-то скрыть.  
Он просто отсек какую-то часть своей личности, из-за чего Сян не могла прочесть его.  
«Чертов рой», — раздраженно подумала она, понимая, что так он определенно что-то не показывал ей. Но ладно, ладно. Джонни боялся боли вполне искренне, как и остальные его куколки, а потому, если он попытается ей противиться, она заставит его испытать нечто настолько неприятное, что он еще долго будет отходить от этого. Ох, уж она-то могла.  
— Куколка, иногда вещи подходят к концу слишком быстро.  
— Ты что-то спланировал у меня за спиной? — недовольно поинтересовалась она.  
— Мне показалось, ты оценишь.  
Джонни потянулся к карману, и, когда Сян уже дала было мысленный приказ Кат Ши атаковать в случае непредвиденного, тот продемонстрировал ей небольшой складной кубик. На первый взгляд в нем не было ничего необычного, но чем дольше Сян присматривалась, тем больше понимала, что это было за демоническое устройство. Такое же, что, судя по словам куколок Джонни из Шибусена, использовал новый Кишин для заточения Асуры на луне.  
Брю.  
— Это не Брю, если ты так подумала, — улыбнувшись, проговорил Джонни. — Что-то вроде его части, прототип... Мне пришлось пожертвовать многим, чтобы отыскать его на Аляске. Временные искажения даже на меня влияют, знаешь ли.  
Сян же, не моргая, смотрела на устройство. Брю... Брю Два.  
— Хочешь кинуть меня, сначала подсластив малину? — со смешком проговорила она и откинулась на воде. Джонни нервно рассмеялся в ответ.  
— Поверь, ты бы меня сразу раскусила, захоти я это по-настоящему.  
— Зачем тебе Брю Два?  
— Разве ты не помнишь? Что послужило причиной объединения Шибусена и Шабаша? — Джонни перестал улыбаться и нахмурился. — Они объединились против общего врага, который не имел с ними ничего общего и шел против их принципов. Но что, если нечто, созданное ими двумя пойдет против создателей? Нечто, что заставит их сцепиться вновь.  
— Разве у них есть нечто подобное?  
Приоткрыв один глаз, Сян покосилась в сторону выхода на балкон — оттуда безмолвно вышла Химико, бросив лишь мимолетный взгляд на Джонни. Взгляд ее был настолько не заинтересованным, что сложно было представить, пришла она сюда лишь потому, что тут были все, или же ей просто было скучно внутри.  
Кат Ши с зевком прыгнул в бассейн следом:  
— О! Я знаю! — буркнул он и подплыл к Лянь Сян. Они оба хитро уставились друг на друга. — Ты хочешь сделать чудовищами ведьм, работающих на Шибусен! Моя королева так поступала, не скажу, что закончилось хорошо...  
— Есть более простой способ.  
Когда трое присутствующих уставились на него, Джонни солнечно улыбнулся.  
— Шинигами планировал контролировать ведьм, показав им на что способен союз их сил. Для этого он использовал свои полномочия... Скажем, результатом этого стало рождение человека с кровью оружия и ведьмы.  
Не нужно было говорить о том, кто это был. Сян лишь скосила взгляд на Химико, когда та широко распахнула глаза, но ничего не произнесла. Что-то интересное намечалось... но Мака-тян была слишком забавной, чтобы использовать ее как повод для бойни. Впрочем, если выбора лучше не было, то почему бы и нет?  
Отпихнув Кат Ши в сторону — он начинал притапливать — Сян резко подняла взгляд на Джонни:  
— И как же ты хочешь это сделать? Она тебя мигом раскусит и выпотрошит очередную твою куколку.  
— Мака Албарн по дурости доверилась ведьме, которая точно так же ненавидит мир между ведьмами и Шибусеном, как и ты, — торжественно улыбнувшись, Джонни пророкотал: — Помнишь идиотку, которая воскресила Асуру?  
— Медуза жива? — Сян вскинула бровь.  
— Фрагмент ее личности. Достаточно незначительный, чтобы доверить мне, и недостаточно крохотный, чтобы утратить ее знания и умения. Так что, скоро мы покажем Шибусену и Шабашу чего они добились...  
Он провернул кубик в руке.  
— И все это с помощью маленькой коробочки Пандоры.  
Впервые в этот вечер Сян смогла прочувствовать что было в мыслях Химико.  
Словно пожар — ярко и обжигающе. Та была в бешенстве. Но ничего не сказала.  
— Молодец, Джонни-бой, — усмехнувшись, Сян хмыкнула. — Ты сделал свою часть плана. Настало время действовать мне.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> чета я немного затянула с главой.................. ой


	31. у каждой вещи есть своя история

Затем, Штейн сказал им:  
— Лянь Сян была замечена в Сан-Франциско. Разберитесь.  
Вот так звучали задания для взрослых. Не было больше шуточек от Шинигами, доброй тетушки за стойкой регистрации, все это закончилось на луне, где началась новая эпоха. А вместе с ней пришли и новые возможности... Способности... Неприятные секреты. Маке это определенно не нравилось. Но когда ей дали бланк для расписки об отказе от обвинений Шибусена в случае получения травм, она лишь молча поставила подпись.  
Лянь Сян видели в парке аттракционов. С огромным колесом обозрения.  
Атмосфера праздника и карнавала вокруг напомнила Маке луну с клоунами, но, когда они с Соулом купили билеты и прошли внутрь, она ничего не сказала об этом. Не хотелось уже говорить ни о чем — лишь одно неприятное всплывало. Соул рассказал ей вечером о том, что услышал от отца, и это не порадовало Маку... точнее, ее не порадовало то, что это абсолютно ее не удивило. Сильвана могла работать вместе с Химико. Была ли вся их семейная жизнь ложью?  
Но ведь мама убила Химико по приказу Шинигами...  
За своими мыслями она едва не упустила момент, когда Соул дернул ее за рукав. Огромный комок розовой сладкой ваты заставил Маку ошарашено вздрогнуть, а затем недовольно буркнуть:  
— Соул! Мы на задании.  
— Мы в парке развлечений, — передразнил ее серьезный тон Соул и насильно сунул ей в руки вату. — Пока мы тут будем шляться, нужно хоть как-то развлечься. Давно уже не выбирались никуда. Да и с мрачными рожами ходить тоже не вариант, если Сян тут, она нас в любом случае быстро вычислит.  
В этом он определенно был прав.  
Тоскливо посмотрев на вату, Мака аккуратно взяла ее и понуро поплелась за Соулом вглубь парка. Дыхание души ведьмы не чувствовалось, либо она еще не была тут, либо уже исчезла. Это, конечно, исключая тот вариант, что она попросту очень хорошо скрывалась. Найти ее было ничуть не проще иголки в стоге сена. Хотя ей следовало сосредоточиться на задании, мыслями Мака была далеко.  
Ее не столь разочаровал факт сотрудничества матери и Химико, сколько...  
Опять кто-то врал. Опять кто-то что-то скрывал. Соул сказал, что папа чувствовал подвох, но он тоже ничего не говорил — а значит, все опять играли в обман и ложь, пытаясь убежать от проблем и спрятать голову в песке. Ведь если ты не видишь проблему, то ее и нет. Все больше неприятной правды вскрывалось. Может, ей и не следовало знать об этом всем. Лучше бы Силь не возвращалась в город, лучше бы она сама осталась той Макой Албарн, которая плелась позади своих друзей, что достигли уровня богов. Вот это было нормально. Но разве в таком случае она сама не прятала голову в песок?  
Соул вновь дернул ее за рукав, и Мака резко скосила взгляд в ту сторону, куда он указывал — на тир. Смотря на него с азартом, напарник прошипел:  
— Слушай, я в свое время столько плюшевых игрушек выиграл, что их девать было некуда! Уверен, до сих пор дома мешок с ними на чердаке валяется. Хочешь докажу?  
— Это ты так хвастаешься? — Мака выразительно взглянула на него, и Соул поперхнулся.  
— Да почему сразу это?!  
— По-моему, коса должна хорошо резать, а не стрелять, — Мака показала ему язык и мрачно рассмеялась. — Ладно уж, стрелок недоделанный, показывай что ты умеешь. Видишь того огромного медведя?.. Поверю, если ты достанешь его.  
Довольно расхохотавшись, Соул закатил рукава и с гордым видом направился к тиру.  
— Вот увидишь!  
А там на месте главного приза сидел огромный плюшевый медведь. Уже не новый, Мака подумала, что, наверное, он сменил немало владельцев. Но он был огромным, мягким и довольно милым. Тем более, его отдавали за победу в каком-то дурацком тире. Разве имело смысл жаловаться на старость игрушки, если ее отдавали практически задаром?  
Пока Соул всячески демонстрировал ей, как хорошо он умеет стрелять по банкам, Мака же думала о задании. Штейн не сказал убить Сян — он давал довольно точные приказы, специфика работы. Что-то в этом ей не нравилось, в этом небольшом отсутствии конкретики... Опять что-то скрывал? Или Штейн попросту здраво видел ситуацию и понимал, что убить Сян на самом деле куда тяжелее, чем казалось? Оставалось надеяться, что она не притащит сюда свой чудесный нож. Это папа легко смирился с потерей способностей, но вот Соул...  
Рядом подошел кто-то еще и тоже начал палить по банкам. И вдруг заговорил:  
— Тоже нравится этот медведь, Мака-тян?  
Голос. Она узнала его.  
Резко подняв взгляд на вторженца, Мака увидела Лянь Сян. Та стояла с игрушечным ружьем и палила по банкам, а рядом с ней натягивался на мороженое Кат Ши. Они выглядели как обычные люди, даже волны враждебности от них не чувствовалось — словно два серийных убийцы попросту пришли развлечься в парк развлечений, потому что им так захотелось.  
Почувствовав, как напрягся Соул, Мака лишь фыркнула. Она должна была испугаться или насторожиться, но что-то ей подсказывало, что это будет пустой тратой нервов. Сян здесь была не ради атаки. Она что-то хотела. Как тогда, в Детройте — захотела бы, то давно бы устроила тут резню и сбежала бы, оставив их с кучей проблем. Или налетела бы на Соула со спины с Магорезкой.  
— Верно мыслишь, Мака-тян! Знаешь, иногда тяжело найти противников, которые рассуждают настолько здраво. Из тебя вышла бы неплохая немезида, — подмигнув ей, Сян выстрелила по банке. — Но ты не ответила про медведя!  
— Не читай мысли без разрешения, — Мака покосилась на игрушку. — Да, он неплох.  
— Старый, потертый, но переживший столько всего... — покачав головой, ведьма прицелилась. Ее следующий выстрел сбил банку быстрее, чем успел сделать это Соул, отчего тот возмущенно засопел. — У этого медведя есть история. Что-то вроде души, только немного другое.  
— Зачем ты тут? — резко поинтересовалась Мака.  
Сян поморщилась.  
— Вот так сразу к делам? Могла бы и поддержать разговор. Я тут не по какой-то причине. У меня выходной. Это... Это вроде как нормальное явление. Но я удивлена, что тут оказалась ты.  
Удивлена?  
Мака использовала дыхание души и резко отрезала путь Сян до чтения ее мыслей. Оставалось надеяться, что их одинаковый тотем тоже в этом помог. Но если Сян приехала сюда просто так, то откуда Шибусен узнал об этом? Или в рядах лисицы были шпионы?.. Но кто? Это звучало абсурдно и нелогично.  
Последний выстрел Сян вновь обогнал Соула, и когда огромный медведь оказался у нее в руках — под сопровождение разъяренного взгляда напарника, который явно был в бешенстве из-за поражения и забыл про задание — ведьма впихнула его в руки Кат Ши. Отряхнувшись, она развернулась к Маке и кивком указала на медленно вращавшееся колесо обозрения. В ночи его огни казались ослепительными, и, схватив Маку за руку, Сян бросила остальным:  
— У нас девчачьи разговоры! Развлекитесь, мальчики!  
— Мака! — Соул уже было дернулся вперед, но та обернулась.  
Ее взгляд мгновенно приковал напарника к месту. Нет. Она знала, что делать. Сейчас она могла дать отпор, у нее были все возможности для этого. Больше она не будет беззащитной Макой, которая без оружия не могла дать сдачи, теперь она...  
... встала на один уровень с чудовищами.  
— Соул. Жди.  
После чего они с Сян медленно растворились в толпе.  
Проводив ее взглядом, Соул ошалело моргнул, после чего осторожно покосился в сторону Кат Ши. Тот уже доедал рожок мороженого. Плюшевый медведь даже у него в руках казался слишком огромным, и, почувствовав столь пристальное внимание, кот резко перевел взгляд на Соула. Продолжив облизывать пальцы, он пробормотал:  
— Купишь мне еще один рожок, и я ничего не сделаю.  
— Я слышал, кошкам вредно есть сладкое, — процедил Соул. Кат Ши пожал плечами.  
— Врут небось.

Отстояв огромную очередь, протиснувшись в маленькую кабинку, Мака и Сян сели по разные стороны друг от друга. От ведьмы все еще не чувствовалось враждебности, это было _досадно_ — так было бы проще — но Мака и виду не подала. Не потому, что опасалась, что стоит той пронюхать об этом, как она что-то сделает. Просто нужно было показать, что теперь ей нечего было опасаться. Теперь в ее руках была сила...  
Она могла снести голову Сян в любой момент. Но если у той был с собой зачарованный нож? Тогда все старания Маки пойдут прахом. Он уничтожал магию в любом ее проявлении, значит она больше не сможет не только обратиться в оружие, но и колдовать. Тратить понапрасну дар зверя-покровителя не хотелось, а потому стоило действовать осторожно. Так, чтобы не вынудить Сян использовать нож.  
Опустив взгляд на парк, раскинувшийся внизу, Мака бросила:  
— Держишь их всех в заложниках?  
— Было бы скучно, если бы нет, — Сян исказила губы в улыбке. — Это просто страховка. С тобой кроме Соула кто-то еще приехал?  
— Если ты контролируешь весь парк, то можешь сама ответить на этот вопрос.  
— А вдруг они ждут за парком?  
Сян рассмеялась, когда Мака медленно покачала головой. В этих вопросах не было смысла. Даже оперативников Шибусена ведьма могла легко контролировать, ей ничего не мешало устроить резню даже в этом случае. Может, это были просто вопросы ради вопросов, чтобы настроить атмосферу. Расслабленная, но с ноткой недоверия.  
Подперев голову рукой, Сян уставилась в окно. Взгляд ее помутнел.  
— Заклятым врагам не пристало говорить так дружелюбно, — пробормотала она. — Но раз уж судьба свела нас вместе, то можно и нарушить законы жанра. Ты знаешь, что такое жанровая смекалка? Иногда я смотрю на то, как люди послушно исполняют свои роли в чьем-то грандиозном злодейском плане, и мне кажется, что мир окончательно сходит с ума. Это и есть безумие Асуры. Он — копия бога Порядка. Поэтому его безумие разрушительно, но хаотично последовательно.  
Мака ей не ответила. Она чувствовала, черед задавать вопросы пока не настал.  
— Меня всегда интересовало, будешь ли ты следовать законам жанра или нет. Ты необычная девочка, Мака-тян. Не потому, что в тебе намешано столько всего, а потому...  
— Медуза, — буркнула Мака, и Сян закивала.  
— Да-да, ты понимаешь! Зачем ты с ней связалась?  
— Чтобы убить одну надоедливую ведьму.  
Они уставились друг другу в глаза, и вдруг рассмеялись. Это было глупо, но правда смешно. Иногда Маке казалось, что Сян была хорошей злодейкой... в том плане, что с ней было проще договориться. Но она была полным чудовищем, напомнила себе Мака. Столько крови на ее руках... С другой стороны, чем больше она узнавала секретов Шибусена, тем меньше ее злили такие злодеи. Кроме Медузы. Поступить так с Хроной... непростительно.  
— Ох-х-х, я рада, что ты думаешь так обо мне или Химико, — смахнув слезу, Сян фыркнула. — Ладно, к черту это. Думаю, ты понимаешь, к чему ведет это сотрудничество. Медуза опасна.  
— Не опасней тебя, — с зевком заметила Мака.  
— Ты доверяешь ей больше, чем мне? — Сян прижала кулачок к груди. — Ты меня расстраиваешь, Мака-тян...  
— Это потому, что Медуза не атаковала папу, — ядовито отчеканила Мака.  
Это была очень эгоистичная фраза. Хроной она дорожила тоже, но Хрона все еще не была ей семьей. Кто-то бы ужаснулся тому, насколько нехорошо это прозвучало, но в последнее время границы нормального и ненормального стали размываться. Кому какое дело? Кто ее осудит, ведьма? Не убийце судить.  
— Ты так любишь своего папу, это даже мило, — Сян хмыкнула. — Неужели он настолько хорош?  
— Ну, хороший-то он хороший, как оружие, но как отец...  
Мака скрипнула зубами.  
Любила она отца, что уж там, сколько бы не говорила. Но то, что его неспособность не ходить налево была не просто проблемой, а катастрофой, которая в итоге и разбила их семью, злило ее всякий раз и не давало вернуть отношения в полную норму. Но это был все еще ее папа. Никто не смел... вредить ему вот так.  
Вдруг, Сян двинулась к ней и села рядом на скамеечку. Внезапно прижавшись к Маке, Сян зашептала заговорщическим голосом:  
— Люби своего папу, Мака-тян. Он у тебя клевый и не контролирует каждый твой шаг, пытаясь сделать из тебя послушную марионетку.  
Это... Это было признание?!  
— Это было небольшое лирическое отступление, — сверкнув белозубой улыбкой, Сян усмехнулась. — Возвращаемся к злодейским разговорам. Мака-тян, как твоя злодейка, я не потерплю чужого вмешательства. Тем более, Медуза в мои планы совсем не вписывается, она думает слишком далеко, а мне хочется более локальных разрушений. Ну, знаешь. Кто любит ужастики, в которых все персонажи умирают? Намного веселее, если кто-то остается в живых, чтобы сняться в сиквеле.  
— Что ты хочешь?  
Мака недоверчиво посмотрела на Сян, а та улыбнулась.  
Затем, ведьма наклонилась к ней. Она прошептала на ухо _то_ , что заставило лицо Маки вытянуться, после чего отстранилась. И, глядя на лисицу, Мака поняла, что... Окончательно потеряла нить происходящего. Зачем? Почему? Был ли в этом смысл?  
— Ты не согласишься? — Сян лениво на нее глянула.  
— Это слишком разумное предложение, чтобы от него отказаться... — Мака медленно покачала головой. — Но я не понимаю твоих целей.  
— Я же сказала тебе все в Детройте. И, как хороший злодей, я хочу внести лишь капельку хаоса в этот мир ровно так, как и задумывала, — лисица пожала плечами. — Но и как хороший злодей я понимаю, что в таких историях плохиши всегда остаются в дураках. Это небольшая плата за страховку. Ты честная. Я помогу тебе, а ты — мне. Все просто.  
— И чем же твое предложение отличается от помощи Медузе? — Мака фыркнула.  
Сян выразительно взглянула на нее.  
— Ну, Мака-тян, это уже решать тебе. Я лишь предлагаю. Я просто хочу сделать так, чтобы мне никто не мешал. А для Шибусена на фоне этих помех я слишком мелкая рыбешка. Смекаешь?  
В руках у нее появился небольшой сверток, который медленно перекочевал в руки Маки. Та не решилась открыть его, лишь взглянула мельком, а Сян продолжила:  
— У Шпильцекисте я забрала три сокровища. Нож, уничтожающий магию. Кат Ши, слугу Морриган. И...

Соул ждал Маку внизу, у выхода с аттракциона.  
Кат Ши рядом уже не было, тот исчез в неизвестном направлении, оставив медведя. И, держа его в руках, Соул нервно барабанил пальцами по ограде. Что-то все это начинало походить на цирк, а не на борьбу с опасной ведьмой... Иногда он скучал по таким простым противникам, как Медуза или даже Джастин, которых проще было ненавидеть. Сян же была убийцей, но такой харизматичной и даже слишком избирательной, что иногда Соул задумывался, а не считает ли он ее злой лишь потому, что так сказал Шибусен.  
Но нет. Просто очарование, на которое он клюнул.  
Когда Мака вышла с колеса вместе с Сян и бросила ей на прощание пару слов, Соул лишь вскинул бровь. Он недоуменно взглянул на напарницу, подошедшую к нему с каким-то свертком в руке, после чего бросил взгляд на спину удаляющейся Лянь Сян.  
— А как же?..  
— Она скрылась. Мы потеряли ее след.  
Соул резко перевел взгляд на Маку и нахмурился.  
— Что?  
— Ведьма скрылась, Соул. Мы оплошали.  
Тон ее не терпел возражений.  
Только сейчас Соулу подумалось, что взгляд Маки в этот момент жутко напоминал Спирита тогда. И Химико. Вот уж точно, яблочко от яблоньки.


	32. математически идеальная шутка

Новостные заголовки города Смерти гласили: «Очередная резня в Алабаме! Лянь Сян наносит ответный удар!»  
В гражданских же новостях все было тихо. До сегодняшнего дня.  
Соул не знал, сколько усилий требовалось Киду, чтобы заставить СМИ замолчать. Некоторые новости не разглашались, оставаясь тайной, доступной лишь Шибусену и Шабашу. Лянь Сян не была Кишином, ее опасность была локальной, а потому пока было возможно сокрыть все то, что она творила. Но ведьма действовала хитро, а потому с каждым разом подобное проворачивать становилось все сложнее и сложнее. И Соул был откровенно говоря рад, что не участвует в этом. Этим занимались внутренние отделы и временно отстраненные от несения должностных обязанностей Косы Смерти — Мари и Спирит.  
Но видимо, в этот раз не повезло.  
Тогда, на собрании, Соул видел, с какими лицами высшие эшелоны Шибусена смотрели на новости. Он давно понял, что старшой хорошо скрывал лицо за маской полного идиота, и тогда настоящее нутро вновь вылезло вновь. Его взгляд Соулу не понравился. А Спирит, вместе с Сильваной, Штейном и остальными, смотря на экран, где демонстрировались последствия разрушений Лянь Сян, проговорил до ужаса спокойным тоном:  
— Наши попытки скрыть все оказались тщетны. Доложите четвертому подразделению, чтобы запись скорее убрали с каналов, — он повернулся к Силь, и та кивнула. — Также запретите печатать что либо об этом.  
Соул сглотнул. Такова была изнанка Шибусена. Всего лишь еще одна организация, что контролировала мысли людей.  
Штейн продолжал смотреть на экран пустым взглядом, и Спирит низким голосом проговорил:  
— Маленькая лисица справилась со своей задачей.  
Неприятно.  
Кид же, следующим вечером, когда они распивали газировку сидя в столовой Шибусена, как-то признался ему по секрету:  
— Я справляюсь отвратительно, — скривив губы, пробормотал он. — Не представляю, как отец разбирался с тем, что творил Асура...  
— Ну, это твоя первая проблема. Научишься, — Соул пожал плечами.  
Тогда в ответ Кид лишь разочарованно выдохнул.  
— Ты, конечно, здорово помогаешь, но давай по-честному, — молодой Шинигами выразительно взглянул на Соула и потряс банкой с остатками газировки перед лицом. — Если бы я не медлил и действовал так, как было нужно, мы бы не потеряли одну из сильнейших Кос Смерти, не вернули бы Химико к жизни, а Лянь Сян была бы убита задании эдак на третьем.  
Кид не знал об истинном завершении встречи в лунапарке; Мака оставила это в секрете для всех, кроме Соула. А тот, отчего-то, решил подыграть. Он не понимал, как именно мыслила напарница, даже опасался, что лисица промыла ей мозги, но когда ему по голове прилетело тяжеленной книгой, то осознал — нет, никто ее не контролировал. Мака прекрасно знала, что делала, и потому стоило ей верить. Она всегда так делала...  
Что-то темнила... Соул был уверен, что Лянь Сян наплела ей что-то про Хрону, это была единственная причина, по которой Мака вообще могла отойти от строгого следования уставам Шибусена.  
— Кид.  
Соул потемнел лицом и посмотрел на приятеля так, отчего тот вздрогнул.  
— Завали хлеборезку, задолбал, сил уже нет. Я теперь понимаю, о чем мне говорил Спирит, о нытье, типа... Заткнись! Все будет круто, можешь мне поверить! — он довольно хмыкнул и щелкнул пальцами. — Все же, в деле участвую я! Разве я когда-нибудь лажал?  
— Когда тебя Хрона едва не располовинила, нет?  
Кид злорадно рассмеялся, когда Соул погрозил ему кулаком. Вот уж вздумал!.. Но хотя бы атмосферу разбавили, уже было неплохо.  
Тогда же Кид дал ему одно простое задание. Настолько элементарное, что придушить этого гада хотелось — о чем вообще думал? Но воротить нос было поздно, а потому вечером Соул объявил об этом Маке, а следующим утром, когда солнце медленно вставало из-за горизонта, зевая настолько заразительно, что Соул едва держался, он вместе с напарницей собрался на главной площади Шибусена, прямо перед зданием академии. Было настолько рано, что никто из учеников еще не спешил сюда.  
Там уже стояли люди из внутреннего подразделения во главе с Силь — Соул резко отвел взгляд, предпочитая не смотреть ей в глаза — а так же Штейн с Сидом и Найгус. И Блэк Стар, который, судя по его самодовольному выражению, только этого и ждал. Профессор нещадно дымил, но в этом сигаретном дыме Соул, поморщившись, различил нечто знакомое — тот самый неприятный запах, который накрепко въелся ему в голову. Ну конечно. Поначалу среди людей в темных костюмах он и не углядел еще одного знакомого.  
Старик МакКи курил тоже.  
— Я думал, ты в отставке? — Соул недоуменно вскинул бровь и перевел взгляд на Штейна. — Где старшой?.. В смысле Спирит. И Кид? Разве он не должен читать нам долгую нудную речь, которая должна быть идеальна по всем пунктам, ну как обычно?  
Церемонию восхождения нового Шинигами, повторившуюся несколько раз из-за любви Кида к порядку, запомнили надолго, и, ухмыльнувшись этому ядовитому комментарию, Штейн покачал головой.  
— Сэмпай в это не участвует. У него свои дела. Кид отправился куда-то на Аляску, поэтому долгую нотацию прочтет нам МакКи.  
— Но я тут не только ради этого, не расслабляйся, — проворчал старик, и Соул болезненно закатил глаза.  
Ах вот оно значит как. А на луне его не было!.. С другой стороны, кажется, это именно МакКи несколько раз дрался с Химико и всегда оставался в живых, а значит, его могли позвать банально из-за этого. И потому что Спирит не был способен принять полноценное участие в бойне. Плюс он наверняка мог следить за Сильваной...  
— Сегодня, господа, — начал МакКи, затянувшись напоследок, — наше задание будет просто. Шабаш прислал весточку о том, что в Салеме появились наши старые знакомые. Так как это подконтрольная ведьмам территория, то нас будут сопровождать две представительницы их общества.  
Он указал рукой на стоявших поодаль Ким и Эруку. Взгляд второй явно говорил, что в гробу она видела очередные делишки с Шинигами, и Соул ей даже немного посочувствовал.  
— Враг ждет нас — он окружил город Кошачьей Коробкой, которую создал Кат Ши... Бла-бла-бла, ловушка, в общем, нужно зачистить территорию. Без вышивших с вражеской стороны, — МакКи многозначительно взглянул на собравшихся. — С «кукловодом» разберутся ведьмы, нам необходимо уничтожить оставшихся. Ведьму лисьего тотема, Лянь Сян. Ведьму лисьего тотема, Химико. Ведьму кошачьего тотема, Кат Ши. Осторожней в последним, он уже перешел границу и стал существом другого порядка. На этом все.  
Детройт версии два. Это Соулу не понравилось. И особенно то, что с ними была Сильвана. Но он не подал виду и лишь нахмурился сильнее, когда Мака сжала его руку крепче. Ничего. Они справятся. У них не было выбора. Ради блага всего мира... Они устроят резню в Салеме.

Стоя на лодке посреди ледяного океана, Кид жалел о двух вещах: о том, что дурацкая аномалия находилась в этом мерзком холодном местечке, и о том, что именно ему приходилось туда идти. Впрочем, он уже бывал в этом месте, а потому опасаться было нечего. То, что теперь он был Шинигами давало ему больше времени для прогулок во временной петле Аляски, а значит, он мог потолковать со старым знакомым отца подольше.  
Обернувшись на Лиз и Патти, выглядывавших из окна кают-компании и явно не собиравшихся вылезать навстречу ледяному ветру и снегу, Кид вяло улыбнулся им и махнул рукой. Пора. Это был разговор не для чужих ушей, а потому он все равно собирался оставить напарниц на корабле.  
Ступив на снежные земли Аляски, Кид понуро направился вперед.  
К Эйбону.  
Им нужно было обсудить несколько вещей, одна из которых лежала у него в свертке в куртке. То, что добыла Мака Албарн у Лянь Сян во время стычки в лунапарке.

Мари с любопытством наблюдала за Син-тяном. В последнее время он все чаще загадочно смотрел в окно... Но там ничего не было.  
Загадка!

— ... поэтому я считаю, что я брала слишком мало денег за починку общежития. Они разнесли почти все!  
Ким развела руки в сторону, и Жаклин рядом хихикнула в кулак.  
— Немного поцарапали дверь.  
— Огромную дубовую дверь! С лаковым покрытием! Представляете, сколько она пережила, сколько учеников видела на своем веку, а какие-то безумцы!..  
— Мы меняли ее в прошлом месяце, когда Меме снесла ее с петель и разбила.  
Путь до Салема был неблизким, а потому для более быстрой координации действий было решено пройти через измерение ведьм. Соединение двух точек не было сложной задачей даже с учетом того, что город оказался заперт в Кошачьей Коробке — в Салеме были свои «кротовые норы». А потому, на пути к цели, они решили поболтать. Чтобы сбить напряжение.  
Пока Ким сверлила Жаклин недовольным взглядом, явно злясь, что та никак не оправдывала ее огромные запросы за лечение и починку двери общежитий, Блэк Стар насвистывал что-то невразумительное. Он покосился на Маку, понуро бредущую позади, и гаркнул:  
— Ну как твои тренировки, девочка-волшебница?!  
В следующую секунду ему по голове прилетело книгой. Вот уж настоящая магия, подумалось Соулу. Неизвестно, где она с собой этот фолиант таскала. Карманное измерение? Значит, он знал о том, что Мака была ведьмой с самого начала!.. Как же он не замечал!.. Но шутки шутками, но это отвлекло Маку от мрачных мыслей достаточно, чтобы возмущенно закатить глаза и фыркнуть.  
— Нормально. Могу поджечь тебя, если будешь много шуметь.  
— Ого-ого, сделаешь горячего парня еще более горячим?  
Блэк Стар довольно расхохотался над собственной шуткой, чтобы в следующее мгновение получить по голове уже от Соула.  
— Заткнись, бестолочь! — зашипел он, чувствуя, как нервно бьется на шее жилка. Никто не помешал ему, и, судя по скривившимся лицам Маки, Ким и Жаклин, они были только рады такому наказанию. — Я тебе запрещаю шутить, просто отвратительно! У нас впереди важное задание, а теперь все, о чем я смогу думать, будет твоя тупая шутка! Горячий парень, тьфу!  
— Эй-эй, каламбуры — это верх юмора! Я говорю «горячий», подразумевая «крутой», но так же это еще и означает, ну, горячий как от жара! А? Понял?! Одно слово с несколькими значениями! Вершина юмора! Чисто математически доказанная!  
— Заткнись, пожалуйста.  
Кажется, резня случится еще до Салема.  
— То, что ты не смеешься над шуткой, говорит о том, что ты не понимаешь мой _божественный_ юмор в принципе, — Блэк Стар отмахнулся. — Эта шутка основана на простой игре слов! Я могу придумать еще немного смешных и забавных шуток про способности Маки, но _эта_ просто лучшая из них! Впереди нас ждет _жара_ , а вы мрачные, как говно. Развеселитесь!  
Где-то сзади надсадно закашлялась Цубаки. Соул решил не задумываться о том, что Блэк Стар рассуждал подобным образом об этой... странной шутке, а потому просто отвел взгляд в сторону, но того это явно не успокоило:  
— Вы просто не сечете! Понимаешь ли, есть лишь один вывод из этого. И знаешь какой?!  
— Ну? — Соул убитым взглядом взглянул на Блэк Стара.  
И закатил глаза в следующую же секунду:  
— Что эта шутка — _огонь_!  
В руке у Маки сверкнуло что-то — вестимо, обложка книги... Соул мысленно обратился к богам, какие услышат, чтобы никто больше не слышал этого отвратительного диалога. Особенно Арахна — иначе она точно перестанет с ним сотрудничать, сказав, что эти мерзкие шуточки ниже ее достоинства.  
А вот Блэк Стару давно пора было _остыть_ , хе-хе

Не обращая внимания на шум позади, МакКи резко скосил взгляд на Штейна.  
— Детишки сзади развлекаются, погляжу?  
— Пусть, — тот пожал плечами. — Лучше уж так, чем понуро идти на бойню. Это наш последний шанс добраться до ведьмы, она приглашает нас в очевидную ловушку, но если мы провернем то, что запланировали...  
— Ты уверен, что это сработает?  
Когда МакКи тихо фыркнул, явно сомневаясь в созданном накануне плане, Штейн с легкой ухмылкой постучал пальцем по виску:  
— Ну, _пока_ все шло как надо, — он защелкал зажигалкой и нахмурился. — Дерьмо, сломалась... Эй, Мака-тян! Огоньку не найдется?  
Когда позади раздался вой дочери Албарна, такой, словно она действительно была готова на убийство, Штейн недоуменно моргнул, а МакКи резко ускорился. Отвратительное чувство юмора... Оно определенно было заразно, даже неосознанно.

— Идут, — раздался глухой голос Химико.  
Сидя на крыше одного из старейших зданий города, Лянь Сян наблюдала за одной из «нор», из которой, по прогнозам Джонни, должна была выйти делегация от Шинигами не с самыми добрыми намерениями. Они притащили с собой даже предыдущую Косу Смерти, что означало, что в ловушку они шли осознанно с желанием разобраться поскорее. Только дурак не осознал бы, что это западня, но у Шибусена не было иного выбора, а потому они послушно шли сюда. Это радовало — радовало сильнее только то, что куколку Джонни в Шибусене до сих пор не раскрыли, а значит Сян могла дергать за нужные ниточки тогда, когда ей было это необходимо.  
Кат Ши наворачивал за ней круги, он уже жаждал ринуться в бой, и, чуя его напряжение, Сян по-лисьему улыбнулась.  
— Секунду. Как только они появятся тут, то можно начинать.  
— Нам стоит так медлить? — опасливо поинтересовался Джонни. — Может, послать Кат Ши внутрь? Тогда сюда доберутся лишь основные силы, те, от кого нам и нужно избавиться, и нам же будет проще...  
— Нет! Нет, нет, нет! Это скучно!  
Вскочив на ноги, лисица недовольно уставилась на Джонни и покачала головой.  
— Хватит думать об удобстве, у нас _весь_ город в заложниках! Эти идиоты не смогут ничего особо сделать, а как только они будут тут, ты исполнишь свой план, и мы стравим Шибусен и Шабан вновь! — она резко обернулась. — Жаль, конечно, что придется жертвовать ради этого Макой-тян... Редко когда рождается такой гибрид...  
— Уже здесь, — прервала их Химико.  
Кат Ши мгновенно сорвался с места. Следовало остановить его, дать Шибусену хотя бы секунду, чтобы отойти от норы, но было уже поздно. Да и он не стал бы слушать Сян, когда им овладевала жажда крови, контролировать его становилось невозможно, даже со всеми рычажками, которых она оставила в его голове.  
Разведя руки в стороны, она глубоко вздохнула и, набрав полную грудь воздуха, проговорила:  
— Отлично! Тогда действуем по обговоренной схеме. Эми-тян, отвлеки Штейна и Бешеного Пса. Кат Ши займется выродком клана Звезд, а я поиграюсь с остальными. Джонни.  
Она выразительно взглянула на него.  
Пора было действовать.  
Оружия против Маки Албарн у них не было, а значит, ее нужно было устранить. Гибрид оружия и ведьмы с тем же тотемом, что и у них с Химико... Лянь Сян такое лишь мешало, а помеху следовало убрать как можно скорее.  
Джонни кивнул. Он описал жест в воздухе, после чего забормотал себе что-то под нос.  
Это был давно утраченный ведьмами секрет волшебства — но если Шабаш использовал магию, ту, что даровалась каждой ведьме зверем-покровителем, ее тотемом, то перед ней творилось настоящее чудо, колдовство, не требовавшее ничьей высшей воли. Истинная суть магии, ее исток. Волшебство в его первозданном виде.  
Джонни был первозданным магом. Тем, кто был рожден еще до рождения тотемов.  
Он опустил палец вниз. С него капнула кровь — ноготь отсутствовал.  
И стальным, непривычным для себя голосом, он произнес:  
— Медуза, я отдаю тебе все, что есть у этого тела. Раздели душу и плоть Маки Албарн и займи ее тело. Асура, я отдаю тебе все, что есть у этого тела. Запри душу Маку Албарн на луне.  
После чего марионетка рухнула на пол.  
И _что-то_ произошло.


	33. концепция времени, 01

Когда дыхание души Маки резко изменилось, Соул лишь недоуменно моргнул.  
На самом деле, за последние дни он уже привык к таким… странным изменениям и, если бы не одна крохотная деталь, то, наверное, махнул бы рукой. Но стоило чужим пальцам сжать древко косы крепче, как он услышал медленный тягучий голос Арахны в голове. Такой интонацией она говорила лишь при разговорах на одну тему.  
— Сестра…  
Соулу не нужно было слышать больше. Он слишком хорошо понял, что скрывалось за этим словом. А то, что змеюка не умерла даже после всего произошедшего, его нисколько не удивило. В конце концов, такова была природа Медузы. А Мака вновь ей глупо доверилась.  
В следующее мгновение Мака — Мака ли? — замахнулась косой…  
… а Соул трансформировался обратно.  
Его отбросило в сторону, и он прокатился несколько метров по земле, после чего резко вскочил на ноги. Но стоило ему вскинуть голову, как он осознал — перед ним было пусто, а вдали раздались вскрики. Вспышки пламени яркого необычного цвета — фиолетового — мелькнули за ближайшим домом.  
— Ох блин! Ох блин, ох блин, ох блин!  
Позади раздался окрик Ким:  
— Я не знаю, _что_ случилось с твоей напарницей, но если она так продолжит, то всех перережут быстрее, чем мы доберемся до Лянь Сян! Соул, что это значит?!  
— Если бы я сам знал! — он отчаянно замотал головой по сторонам.  
Рядом никого, кроме Ким с Жаклин, уже не было — разбежались, чтобы устранять марионеток. Профессора Штейна тоже было не видать на горизонте, из чего Соул сделал логический вывод — тот вместе со стариком МакКи сейчас направлялся прямиком к ведьме, будучи самым опасным для нее противником. Выходило, что свободных повелителей вокруг не было, и Соул был оставлен сам на себя.  
Глубоко вдохнув, Соул потряс головой. Именно к этому его и готовили. Он справится.  
Оставалось лишь надеяться, что Мака справится тоже… Но отчего-то ее дыхания души, даже слабого, Соул не ощущал. С чего бы?

— Повторяю, одного из повелителей взяли под контроль, повторяю…

Лянь Сян пинком развернула предыдущую куколку Джонни. Тот сказал, что скоро заявится сюда в «любимом» теле — для их короткого знакомства у него было слишком много таких любимых, которые он упоминал при каждой возможности — но пока что на крыше было тихо.  
Забарабанив пальцами по перилам, Лянь Сян вдруг гаркнула — так, что даже Химико резко покосилась на нее:  
— Если он заявится сюда и не крикнет: «А вот и Джонни!», я в нем разочаруюсь!

— Боже мой! Какая холодрыга!  
Лиз поежилась, кутаясь в одеяло. Она со страдальческим выражением лица взглянула в окно, где скрылся Кид. Неизвестно, зачем он вновь притащил их в это поганое место, но, пожалуй, ей абсолютно точно не хотелось об этом знать. Кид выглядел серьезно, наверняка это были его… особые шинигамские штучки.  
Шинигамские… Слово-то какое…  
Шмыгнув, она вздохнула.  
— Надо было оставаться дома! Или на задание ехать с ребятами! Там хоть тепло!..  
И чем дольше она думала об этом, тем теплее становилось… Лиз мечтательно прикрыла глаза, уже представляя себе, как нежится на теплом солнце Невады… Но когда до нее донесся запах гари, она приоткрыла один глаз — и уставилась на небольшой костер, разведенный в комнате.  
Патти вбрасывала в него журналы с особо сосредоточенным видом.  
Огонь становился все больше… Хм?!

Кат Ши пискнул — хотел бы он сказать, что крикнул, да вот только не так это звучало — когда со всей силы ударился спиной о каменную плитку. Падать в Детройте было куда мягче, земли там было больше — а каменные мостовые Салема оставляли неприятные ссадины и синяки. Цыкнув, он медленно поднялся на ноги и уставился на приземлившегося рядом Блэк Стара.  
Они смотрели друг на друга несколько секунд, пока на соседней улице вдруг что-то не взорвалось.  
Покосившись в сторону, Кат Ши неуверенно бросил:  
— Там твоя подружка в разнос пошла, ты уверен, что не хочешь ее остановить?  
— Решил слинять, пока я на нее отвлекусь? — Блэк Стар угрожающе хрустнул кулаками, и Кат Ши нервно покачал головой.  
— Ой-ой, нет, ну что ты! Просто если так пойдет, то она прервет наш бой…  
Они задумчиво уставились на видневшиеся с соседней улицы языки пламени.  
Блэк Стар озадаченно потер подбородок.  
—… хм, в этом есть смысл…  
— Вот-вот! Я и говорю! — Кат Ши с усилием закивал. — Все обломает!  
— Блэк Стар… — раздался снизу взволнованный голос Цубаки, но тот ее проигнорировал:  
— Мне это не нравится!  
— Разберемся с ней, а потом продолжим!  
— Н-нет… Погодите…  
— Да-а-а!  
И, не обращая внимания на причитания Цубаки, эти двое ринулись на соседнюю улицу.

Химико мрачно смотрела вниз, на полыхающий город. Лицо ее не дрогнуло даже в ту секунду, когда мимо просвистела стрела — кто-то из оперативников попытался устранить ее, за что в следующую секунду его объяло яркое пламя. Чужие крики не были усладой для ее слуха, и, развернувшись, она побрела в сторону лестницы вниз.  
Лянь Сян бросила ей вслед лукавый взгляд.  
— Захотелось крови? — она хмыкнула, но Химико лишь медленно покачала головой.  
— Отнюдь. Здесь слишком шумно.  
— О-о-о, не хочешь присоединиться к резне?  
Голос Лянь Сян звучал практически разочаровано. Она подперла рукой подбородок и недоуменно взглянула на Химико.  
— Отчего же?  
На мгновение, Химико остановилась. Она бросила на молодую ведьму невыразительный взгляд.  
— В этом нет нужды. Все идет по плану.  
— Плану? — Сян вскинула бровь. — Нашему? Ну пока еще не совс…  
— _Нет._ Не твоему. _Его_ , как он и предсказывал сотни лет назад.  
И, не дожидаясь нового вопроса, Химико скрылась.

Еще никогда до этого Медуза не чувствовала себя настолько _отлично_.  
Она давно поняла, что Мака Албарн была _особенной_ девочкой — то, как она легко синхронизировалась с черной кровью, смогла успокоить Хрону… Пусть даже от полной личности Медузы был лишь осколок, ей было достаточно этого для понимания, что вместилища лучше, чем это, она уже не найдет. Магия становилась сильнее, и чем дольше Медуза пребывала в этом теле, тем больше ее изначальной возвращалось, словно складываясь по кусочкам.  
Тело Арахны не могло дать ей столько всего, сколько дала Мака Албарн.  
Кровь оружия и одной из страшнейших ведьм истории, и все это в одном флаконе!  
Когда очередная волна безымянных последователей Шинигами пала, спаленная дотла ее магией, Медуза глубоко вздохнула и захрустела шеей, чувствуя, как с каждой секундой она возвращает старые воспоминания. Быть в теле, способном на такое, было настолько неописуемо хорошо, что чувство этого пьянило куда больше безумия Асуры.  
Хрона была провальным экспериментом, настоящее сокровище было сокрыто от ее глаз. Его взрастил Шинигами!..  
Но нужно было держать себя в руках… И оборвать связь с человеком, назвавшим себя «Джонни». Хотя тяжело было назвать эту тварь человеком.  
Когда сзади раздался треск, словно что-то рухнуло на асфальт и разбило его, Медуза резко развернулась. Она лишь сузила глаза, когда напротив нее встали Блэк Стар и Кат Ши. Они определенно были проблемой, но со способностями, что достались Маке Албарн по крови, Медуза могла легко противостоять им.  
Не было ли это хорошей тренировкой?..  
Медуза крепко сжала кулак и по-змеиному улыбнулась.  
— И доброго вечера.

— Твоя ученица сейчас под контролем ведьмы, которая выжигает наши ряды. Не хочешь ничего сделать?  
Голос МакКи звучал поразительно спокойно для такого вопроса.  
Штейн лишь хмыкнул.  
Это, конечно, было проблемой. Но сейчас там был Блэк Стар, а так же ядро внутреннего подразделения. С ними Медуза — он знал, что это она, ее гнилое дыхание души пронеслось мимо него в ту самую секунду, как исчезли следы Маки Албарн — потеряет достаточно времени. Ему же надо было устранить главную проблему.  
Не Химико даже. Не Сян. А…  
— Все будет в порядке.  
Заветная крыша уже виднелась вдали.  
МакКи разочарованно хмыкнул — даже если его лица не было видно, пока он пребывал в форме косы, Штейн прекрасно знал, какую кислую мину он состроил.  
— Опять какие-то планы Шинигами?  
— Он оставил много инструкций на подобный случай. Словно все давно знал.  
Впрочем, не «словно» — такое впечатление создавалось у Штейна. Но это были не его проблемы. В неведении блаженство.

Внутри временной аномалии ничего не изменилось с прошлого раза.  
Шутка ли! Здесь никогда ничего не менялось.  
Но Кид пришел сюда вовсе не для наслаждения циклом последнего часа магической базы, у него были вопросы, ответить на которые мог лишь тот, кто обитал здесь долгие столетия. Бывший партнер отца, один из верных его бойцов. Эйбон. Тот уже наверняка почувствовал его присутствие, и теперь Киду оставалось лишь ждать, когда маг выйдет поприветствовать его.  
Он не вздрогнул, когда сзади раздался низкий бархатный голос:  
— Что же привело фрагмент Шинигами ко мне во второй раз?  
Резко обернувшись, Кид встретился со взглядом Эйбона. Под маской лица было не разглядеть, но от него веяло усталостью и незаинтересованностью, словно визит нового Шинигами был огромным бременем для мага. Может, так оно и было. Не зря же Эйбон скрывался в этом зацикленном мире.  
Не говоря ничего, Кид вытащил сверток, принесенный ему Макой, и протянул магу. Тот на мгновение замешкался:  
— Что это?  
— Твоя поделка. Не узнаешь?  
Рука Эйбона медленно потянулась к свертку…  
Под плотной тканью лежал небольшой нож. Он чем-то напоминал Магорезку, но был меньше и тоньше, а на рукоятке, явно новоделе, красовался символ спецслужбы сгинувшего десятилетия назад государства. На немецком языке.  
Аккуратно сжав нож в руке, Эйбон покачал головой.  
— Откуда он у тебя?  
— Одна воровка стащила его у Шпицелькисте, — Кид насмешливо повел плечом. — Мы протестировали ее и обнаружили одну неприятную вещь…  
— Он почти не заряжен. Вы истратили последние частички магии, — Эйбон цокнул и провернул нож в руке. — На чем вы тестировали его? Сотне человек?  
— Лишь одним, — Кид опасно сузил глаза.  
— На одного столько магии бы не ушло… Пройдем внутрь.  
Эйбон махнул рукой и направился в глубины призрачной пирамиды.  
— Разговаривать на улице — дурной тон.  
— У меня нет времени, — огрызнулся Кид, сжимая кулаки. — Иначе…  
— Ты теперь полноценный Шинигами, мальчик, — Эйбон резко остановился и бросил на него презрительный взгляд. Даже сквозь маску ощущалось. — Для существ, подобных тебе, концепция времени потеряла всякий смысл. Даже если ты пробудешь тут сотню лет, ты все равно сможешь покинуть ее. Лишь фрагменты и люди застревают в подобных местах…  
Звучало фальшиво, но Кид чувствовал — Эйбону не было смысла врать.  
Он проследовал за ним внутрь.  
В пирамиде, кажется, эффект отмотки времени не действовал так сильно. Вокруг валялись чертежи и бумаги, куча склянок была наполнена какими-то бурлящими цветными жидкостями. В целом ничего интересного. Скинув кучу бумаг со стола, Эйбон швырнул нож на него, после чего схватился за лупу.  
Он долго рассматривал оружие, после чего, словно окончательно соглашаясь с мысленными выводами, кивнул. Он пояснил:  
— Это оружие, созданное мной в противовес клинку, рассекающему магию.  
— Анти-Магорезка? — Кид недоуменно вскинул бровь.  
Когда Эйбон поднял голову, даже видеть его лица не нужно было, чтобы осознать, _как_ он взглянул на Кида.  
— Выражаясь языком людей, далеких от науки и магии — да, — его голос так и сочился ядом. — Я использовал этот нож, чтобы пополнить численность оружий, работающих на Шинигами. Но этот нож хорош как контейнер для магии. Можно закачать ее туда, а потом, когда свои запасы кончатся, полоснуть себя им и…  
Эйбон ударил кулаком по ладони, и Кид поморщился, понимая, что так, скорее всего, он показывал метод использования ножа.  
—… магия вернется. Я когда-то давно зарядил его собственноручно. Для своих целей. Но отчего же заряд так истощен…  
Хороший вопрос.  
— Мы получили этот нож, после того, как он побывал у кое-кого. А до этого — у Шпицелькисте. Возможно, воровка потратила весь заряд? — Кид пожал плечами. — Я слышал, кружок магов создавал оружия таким способом.  
— На создание оружия требуется не так много… Даже если их сотни. Хм, значит, дело в другом… Не в оружии.  
— Кто-то другой использовал заряд?..  
Эйбон задумчиво осмотрел лезвие и покачал головой.  
Когда он со стуком положил его на стол, Кид вздрогнул. А затем, маг медленно стянул с себя маску — и ровно в эту секунду Киду показалось, что он уже видел это лицо. Оно определенно было связано с делом Лянь Сян… Какое-то жутко знакомое…  
— Подозреваю, что да, — голос Эйбона без маски звучал подозрительно живо. — Значит, мне удалось осуществить свой план. Замечательно!  
— План?  
Кид впервые пожалел, что не взял с собой Лиз или Патти сюда. Но Эйбон не двигался, от него не веяло угрозой.  
Что-то тут было нечисто.  
— Конечно. Я же сказал тебе уже. Лишь люди и фрагменты застревают в аномалиях, — он жестко улыбнулся. — Я — лишь фрагмент. Запаска, если позволишь.  
Кид отстраненно подумал, что с этим куцым хвостиком Эйбон не выглядел впечатляющим.

На далеких улицах Салема было тихо. Бойня проходила в центре, но не она интересовала Химико.  
Неспешно направляясь к условленному месту, она даже не обернулась, когда услышала шаги позади. Уже некоторое время за ней следовал напарник девочки, в которой текла ее кровь — белобрысый мальчишка думал, что хорошо скрывается, но…  
Впрочем, ей было плевать.  
Остановившись, она резко подняла голову и вздохнула. После чего надменно бросила:  
— Заставлять женщину ждать ныне считают позором в обществе.  
— Ой-ой, не ерничай. Ты знаешь, как тяжело сюда пробраться?.. Мне все же не двадцатник уже, чтобы так скакать и по всяким дыркам лазать.  
— А ведешь себя будто все еще двадцать. И по каким только дыркам… — Химико улыбнулась, когда рядом раздалось ворчание:  
— Эй! Я не про _эти_ дырки! И вообще, ты мне что, мамочка, чтобы по ушам ездить? Ну-ну!  
Раздался смешок, и нужный ей человек вышел из тени навстречу. Химико вяло улыбнулась и проговорила блекло:  
— Прости. Наверное, так болит.  
— В первый раз было и похуже. Но эй. Я все еще жив. Этого достаточно, разве нет?  
Когда ее рука коснулась его лица, он вздрогнул. И, проведя по скуле до уха, Химико мрачно проговорила:  
— Все, как _он_ и говорил.  
— Прямо по инструкции.  
— У Шинигами весьма своеобразные понятия о «дружбе», — сузив глаза, Химико исказила губы в оскале. — Всех своих товарищей он переработал в оружие, что использовал против мира… Впрочем, это сейчас не играет значения. Ты готов?  
— Ну конечно! Что за вопросы? Мы же так и планировали, с самого начала.  
Сидя на корточках за углом, уверенный в собственной незаметности Соул не верил своим глазам. И ушам. За последнее время произошло слишком много событий, которые заставили его усомниться в верности его мировоззрения, и сейчас это было едва ли не добивающим гвоздем в крышку его гроба.  
Прямо перед ним Химико разговаривала со Спиритом.


	34. концепция времени, 02

На окраине Салема, в одном из старых домов, что-то засветилось. Надпись на полу, над которой стояла фигура в плаще — в блеклом свете иллюзорного солнца Салема было видно лишь ее куцый хвост.  
— Отлично. Последняя.  
Крохотное устройство в его руках ответило тихим гудением.  
Фигура улыбнулась.

— Вы заодно?!  
Когда Соул выскочил из-за своего укрытия, Спирит лишь резко скосил на него взгляд — но промолчал. Химико была единственной, чье лицо резко переменилось, и, правда, лишь на секунду, Соул увидел в ее взгляде нечто, схожее с испугом. Она определенно напряглась, не ожидая, что ее маленький секрет кто-то увидит. Но было ли это «увидит вообще» или «увидит раньше времени» Соул сказать не мог.  
Впрочем, это его интересовало мало. Настолько, что он был готов плюнуть на всю бойню.  
Штейн говорил, что блаженство в неведении. Мака тоже невольно следовала этому принципу, ей легче было принять помощь от Медузы (ну, как предполагал Соул, ему все еще было тяжело понять, что же именно произошло со змеюкой), но Соулу такой ответ не нравился. Ему не хотелось следовать тому пути, что ослеплял, но был правильным по словам покровителей; может, когда он сожрал душу Арахны, ему передалась ее частичка бунтарства. И если сейчас от него пытались скрыть очередную истину, то он был готов заставить весь мир подождать, лишь бы сорвать еще один покров.  
Даже если на это не было времени.  
Спирит медленно отошел от Химико, когда та развернулась. Ведьма посмотрела на Соула и склонила голову чуть набок, в глазах ее чувствовалось легкое презрение. Угнетающий взгляд — такой ее видели остальные, и поэтому полагали, что она настоящая богиня. Соул не был удивлен. Почему-то его даже не удивляло то, что, по итогу, Спирит и Химико были заодно, ведь это объясняло так много. Например то, почему она медлила с его убийством. Но значило ли это, что Спирит врал, когда говорил, что не может использовать ее потенциал полностью? Или Химико попросту не давала ему этого делать, зная, как быстро израсходует это силы — как тогда, на крыше в Детройте? Ведь даже без полных способностей Химико Спирит все еще мог…  
Мог. Многое.  
Когда ведьма сделала шаг по направлению к нему, Соул хотел было отшатнуться, но ноги отчего-то не смогли сдвинуться с места. Химико сузила глаза.  
— Тебя это удивляет?  
— Я…  
— Арахна плохого обо мне мнения, — Химико развернулась к Спириту и кивнула. — Ну конечно. Она наверняка согласилась помочь мальчику лишь потому, что ей хотелось утереть мне нос. Мило с ее стороны.  
— Но почему?  
Соул в отчаянии взглянул на Спирита.  
Тот лишь пожал плечами в ответ.  
— Лишь один из планов Шинигами.  
— Коса Смерти — ничто без союза с ведьмой— холодно отчеканила Химико.  
— Но вы были в плохих отношениях!.. Ты ему кишки продырявила, эй!  
— Все ради конечной цели.  
— Или ты думаешь, что все настолько легко?  
Безумие! Вот оно, а не то, что было на луне!  
Соул нервно вдохнул.  
— Но ты чуть не убила его — этого… этого. Да, и Маку! И… — он замешкался. — Или Сильвана тоже была с вами заодно? О боги… Да быть того не может.  
— Держи друзей близко, но врагов — еще ближе, — Спирит постучал пальцем по виску и фыркнул. — Чтобы обмануть кого-то, тебе нужно обмануть и себя. Все просто, Эванс. А теперь, будь добр, свали куда подальше. Мне еще кучу дел разгребать за всеми вами.  
— Нет, погоди, к черту дела! Ты что, предлагаешь мне так просто смириться с тем, что ты, мать твою, взял и так просто разыграл этот тупой спектакль со своей женушкой?! — Соул мотнул головой и выпрыгнул прямо на пути Спирита. — Либо объясняй сейчас, либо я, как исполняющий обязанности оружия Шинигами, объявлю тебя предателем и убью!  
Ну, то что он _сможет_ убить Спирита — сомнительное утверждение, но…  
Когда старшой взглянул на него с неприязнью и уже хотел было высказать что-то, что явно не поддавалось цензуре, что Соулу даже в его года слышать ну никак нельзя было от преподавателя, Химико резко остановила того жестом. Она выглядела непривычно бледно и, поджав губы, проговорила:  
— Я могу решить это по-быстрому.  
После чего раздался хлопок — а затем, Химико оказалась рядом с Соулом.  
Ее пальцы — тонкие, длинные — коснулись его лба, и в следующее мгновение, когда Соул моргнул, они стояли в черной комнате с роялем. Его подсознании. Арахны тут не было, и, заметив, как стушевался Соул, Химико пояснила:  
— Сейчас я ускорила твое восприятие. Для нас тут может пройти час, но в реальности это займет лишь пару секунд. У нас с твоим старшим нет времени, чтобы тратить его на бесполезные лиричные объяснения на улицах горящего города, — взгляд ее помрачнел. — Почти все, что ты знаешь о Шинигами — ложь. Все было просчитано столетия назад. Ты, я, твоя напарница, все остальные — лишь крошечные винтики в огромном механизме, созданным Шинигами. Он пожертвовал всем, чтобы держать необходимое зло под контролем. Еще вопросы?  
— Почему ты?.. — Соул сглотнул, чувствуя, как кружится у него голова. — Мака говорила, что в прошлом ты искренне пыталась убить Спирита и Силь, но сейчас ты на их стороне. Они убили тебя. Почему?..  
Ему трудно было это осознать.  
Арахна поступала логично — она сказала, что не будет делать то, чего ей не хочется, потребовала условия с Соула за сотрудничество. Но между ними не было глубокой ненависти, даже, скорее, если кто и бесился при виде другого, то это именно Соул. Но Химико была зла тогда, в воспоминании — как понял Соул из слов Маки. И то, что она так быстро потушила свой гнев, выглядело нелогично.  
Когда ведьма медленно опустила руку, Соул вздрогнул, но Химико лишь медленно покачала головой.  
— Злиться просто так — бессмысленно.  
— Но!..  
— На ненависть тратится слишком много сил. С течением времени она затухает.  
Химико медленно опустилась в роскошное кресло, где до этого всегда восседала Арахна, и Соул ничего не смог сказать против. Было в них, древних ведьмах, нечто пугающее. Словно они были людьми, как и говорила Арахна, но теми, кто столетия назад утратил последнюю каплю человеческого, променяв ее на бессмертие.  
Может, так оно и было.  
Как если бы он злился на Хрону вечно. Но это было глупо.  
— Такова участь бессмертных и вечных, — голос Химико звучал глухо и пусто, а сама она выглядела подобно опустошенной оболочке. — Видеть, как ломается вокруг мир, как твои дети предают тебя и уходят прочь. Все уходят… Никого не остается.  
Возможно, Соулу не нужно было этого знать. То, что собиралась сказать ему ведьма.  
В неведении блаженство.  
Химико взмахнула рукой и продолжила севшим голосом:  
— Ты слышал когда-нибудь легенду о принцессе Железный Веер? Той, у кого Сунь Укун украл ее игрушку, которой она устрашала земли вокруг. Повелительница пламени без своего веера стала не более, чем женщиной с разбитым сердцем. Брошенная собственным любимым, она была готова поверить в любого, кто притворятся им и проявлял к ней ласку, и так была обманута…  
Химико вздохнула и подняла голову кверху.  
Она не плакала, глаза ее были сухи, но Соул чувствовал, что все ее существо было пропитано горечью и скорбью. И, сам того не желая, он начал ощущать жалость.  
Брошенная всеми, кого любила, эта ведьма отдалась безумию пламени и страшила Шибусен в течении многих столетий; затем исчезла, желая начать жизнь заново, но не сумела. И, когда родная дочь в сопровождении оружия явилась по ее голову, она ждала, смиренно, чтобы завершить свои терзания окончательно. Либо ее убили бы, и легенда Аматэрасу была бы завершена, либо же она убила бы то единственное родное, что любила так сильно, после чего не пыталась даже играть в семью вновь.  
— Сун Укунь мертв. Я тоже мертва, — лицо Химико исказила горькая улыбка. — В итоге я так ничего и не добилась. Даже не выжила. Люди боготворят мой фальшивый образ, но не саму меня. Моя родная дочь ненавидит меня и считает полным чудовищем. Она работает со мной лишь ради конечной цели. Дитя моей крови даже не знает о том, что я — ее предок. Наследие потеряно…  
Она резко перевела взгляд на Соула.  
— Когда-то давно у меня был приспешник. Великий воин, покоривший солнце — настолько превосходно освоил он технику контроля души. Был способен создавать пламя одним лишь взмахом…  
Пауза.  
— Он умер, защищая меня.  
Соул вспомнил меч, который передал ему Спирит. Неужели…  
— А когда я вернула его к жизни чистейшим пламенем, он отказался жить подобным образом — не как человек, но и не как мертвец, застрявший на середине реки Сандзу. И в ужасе своем он убил себя вновь, сгорев окончательно…  
Его ужасающие мысли подтвердились, когда рука Химико легла на рукоятку меча у нее на поясе. Именно того, что Соул принес в Шибусен во время охоты на Лянь Сян.  
— Все, чего я ищу — искупления.  
— Искупления?..  
— За все мои деяния.

Когда дверь на крышу распахнулась от резкого пинка, Сянь даже не обернулась. Она знала, кто это — не нужно было быть гением или предсказателем будущего. А потому она смотрела за действом с крыши соседнего здания, наблюдая, как одну из ее иллюзий перерубило напополам черной матовой косой. Штейн и МакКи, отличная парочка.  
Они не были теми противниками, с которыми можно было мило поболтать и пошутить, как было это с Макой. Но относительно нейтральное отношение Маки ей нужно было для иного плана, когда как с этими даже говорить смысла не было. Чертовы чурбаны! Скакать от них по крыше не было никакого удовольствия!  
— А вот и Джонни!..  
Ну хоть сказал, похвально!  
Ее внимание резко сместилось на тень в дверях, которая прыгнула вперед на Штейна с косой. Сцепившись, они обменялись ударами и разъехались в разные стороны, и Сян с любопытством приподнялась на носочках, желая увидеть, что же за любимое тело хотел продемонстрировать ей Джонни до этого…  
Но, когда она увидела все того же пацана с куцым хвостом, интерес спал.  
Пусть на нем и была другая одежда, более вычурная, старая, словно у мага эпохи рассвета Шибусена, он все еще был тем же самым Джонни с куцым хвостом и дурацкой улыбкой.  
— Ты предсказуем, Джонни-бой, это тебя и погубит!  
— Ну-ну, следование стилю — тоже важный элемент, — Джонни уклонился от рубящего удара, едва не снесшего ему голову, после чего цокнул. И, в следующий момент, когда лезвие косы почти вонзилось ему в голову, распилив бы ее напополам, он остановил острие пальцами и нахмурился. — Сначала разберемся с шавками Шинигами.  
— Обсуждаете план прям перед нами? — Штейн ударил его в живот.  
Волна духовной энергии явно заставила Джонни пошатнуться и даже поморщиться от боли, но в следующую секунду он с легкостью ушел от атаки резонансом.  
— Нет смысла скрывать такое… Сян! Сверху!  
Его голос, неожиданно напряженный, заставил лисицу резко вскинуть голову и дать деру.  
Крышу в том месте, где она находилась, пробило острие сотканного из огня меча. Она знала этот клинок — именно его копию (не из пламени, настоящую) Химико достала в городе Смерти, и, приземлившись на его рукоять ногой, та взглянула Сян в глаза. Больше не было ничего сокрытого в ее разуме, все мысли были кристально чисты и понятны.  
Здесь она для того, чтобы убить…  
Нет, не Лянь Сян?  
Черная коса в ее руке заставила лисицу нахмуриться сильнее, и, прежде чем она что-то крикнула Джонни, Химико холодным тоном бросила:  
— Обмен целями.  
Штейну большего и не было нужно.  
А конечной целью Химико, в итоге, был Джонни?.. Но почему?  
Что-то тут не складывалось.  
— Разберемся, куколка?  
Джонни подмигнул ей, и Сян хмыкнула.  
Ну еще бы.  
Об остальном она успеет подумать попозже.

Соул молча проводил их взглядом.  
Он ничего не сказал.  
В руках у него покоился меч Химико.  
В конечном итоге, все было ясно — Химико работала со Спиритом с самого начала, и именно она и была шпионом, что поставлял информацию о планах лисицы. Шибусен и группа Сян умело водили друг друга за нос, притворяясь, что обмена информацией не было, и делали они это настолько искусно, что Соул ни за что не поверил бы в этот цирк, если бы он не раскрылся прямо у него на глазах. Но, с другой стороны, это было даже хорошо.  
Значит, Химико им убивать не придется. И Спирит вернул способности?..  
Это наверняка та дрянь, которую Мака стащила у Сян. Или что там лисица сделала, отдала ей какой-то новый особый ножик? Но зачем Сян это? Или у нее тоже были какие-то планы в голове, о которых ему не стоило знать? Голова ехала кругом, если честно.  
— Эванс!..  
Чужой окрик заставил его обернуться.  
По дороге к нему бежала Сильвана. Она выглядела довольно потрепанной, но, судя по тому, что она тянула к нему руку, она уже прознала про их разговор с Химико. Не было больше смысла злиться, на кого-то, если все это было игрой Шинигами ради более светлого будущего… может, так тому и быть. Соул сыграет свою партию, избавит мир от Лянь Сян и ее подельников, но потом будет поступать по-своему.  
Потому что так было правильно.  
Соул протянул свою руку в ответ.  
Он знал, что у Сильваны был напарник. И она тянула ему руку вовсе не для того, чтобы сжать в ладони древко косы, отнюдь — это был тот фокус, что продемонстрировал ему Спирит с Химико. Вынужденный резонанс, пусть и на расстоянии. А сейчас у Соула уже было оружие, пусть и безмолвное.  
Пора было закончить начатое.

Когда Эйбон поднял голову, словно услышав что-то вдали, Кид нахмурился. Его не интересовали слуховые галлюцинации этого типа, ему важно было другое.  
Маг выглядел так, словно расслышал вдали нечто очень пугающее — его глуповатое доброжелательное выражение лица сменилось на более задумчивое, и, когда Кид окликнул его, он резко опустил взгляд вниз. Глаза у него были неприятные, непостоянного цвета.  
— Фрагмент?  
— Как Шинигами разделил свою душу на несколько частей, так это проделал и я, — Эйбон пожал плечами. — Это очень простая магия. Если тебя убивают в одном теле, ты всегда можешь перейти в новое. Так планировал сам старина Смерть, но потом с течением времени ему стало жаль вас, свои копии. Мне далековато до таких сантиментов.  
Что-то треснуло, и Кид покосился вниз, на лежащий внизу кусок стекла — так оно звучало., но вместо этого увидел лишь ладонь. Тело, стоящее перед ним, начало трескаться, и по лицу фрагмента Эйбона пошли трещины. Тот лишь вздохнул, словно ничего страшного в этом не видел.  
— Рассказываешь мне? Очень глупо, — ощерился Кид.  
В это время под курткой он стремительно набирал телефонный номер, данный ему старейшей ведьмой. Стоит ему выскочить из аномалии, как он мгновенно передаст ей информацию, после чего отправится в Салем.  
Однако, на удивление, стоявший перед ним… можно ли было назвать его человеком, хм, не выглядел как тот, кто был против него. Словно общался со старым приятелем, а не врагом.  
Эйбон лишь пожал плечами. Один из его глаз вывалился и развалился на кучу осколков, и он беспечно продолжил:  
— Не будь дураком, мальчик. Я не такой идиот, каким был Шинигами, и не стал бы рассказывать тебе даже мельчайшую крупицу информации, будь у тебя и твоих верных шавок хотя бы единственная возможность остановить меня.  
Эйбон назидательно поднял палец.  
Он улыбнулся еще шире, и улыбка эта была похожа на оскал. Сделав шаг вперед, словно не замечая распада собственного тела, он замер, глядя на Кида сверху вниз с высоты собственного роста и с мрачным гордым выражением, после чего произнес всего несколько слов — всего восемь слов, которые заставили Кида содрогнуться.  
И слова эти были…

В это мгновение, в безымянном месте, Мака Албарн открыла глаза.


	35. я — смерть, разрушитель миров

— Я запустил обратный механизм Брю десять минут назад.


	36. концепция времени, 03

Ощущение было, словно по голове ударили чем-то тяжелым.  
Но не более.  
Мака уже знала, что произошло. Она подозревала, что во всем виновата маленькая змейка, но ее явно было недостаточно, чтобы провернуть такое — а значит, Медузе кто-то помог. То, что она сейчас творила в ее теле… Впрочем, это было не важно. Мака была уверена, что Шибусен в случае чего закончит начатое. И хотя глубоко в душе она признавалась себе, что не хочет умирать, ей все равно было ясно — выбора нет. Жизнь одного человека за жизнь тысячи. Необходимая жертва.  
Но сейчас она находилась… где?  
Вокруг был лишь красный песок. На небе замерла кровавая луна, улыбаясь всеми целыми зубами. Небо было таким же, рубиновым, мерзкого цвета, а единственной примечательной деталью в этой пустыне были лишь далекие руины, видневшиеся за барханами. Был смысл добраться до них, но Мака смутно подозревала, что даже дойди она туда, это ничего не изменит.  
Возможно, сейчас она была в карманном измерении. Или в иллюзии?  
Была ли это работа Лянь Сян или Химико? Но Медуза говорила, что ведьмы одного тотема не могут влиять друг на друга так сильно, и Сян сама подтвердила это. Выходило, что это работа кого-то другого. Того кота? Но был ли он способен на такую магию? Или последний член группировки, о котором было известно так мало?  
Медленно поднявшись на ноги, Мака отряхнула юбку и глубоко вдохнула.  
Ну, раз уж выбора у нее и правда не было, то был смысл направиться к руинам, нежели чем просто сидеть на песке. Она достаточно смутно представляла, что делать… И сможет ли она хоть что-то. Не было ли это место лимбом? Местом, куда попадают души после смерти. Мака сомневалась, что такая реальность действительно существовала, души оставались в их мире до тех пор, пока их не уничтожали или не перерабатывали — на что сейчас был способен лишь Кид. Съеденные души оставались внутри того, кто их поглотил, и Арахна с Химико были явственным тому примером.  
Но это место…  
Может, ее душу разрушили? И она больше не вернется домой?  
Ботинок почему-то не было, и Мака неуверенно поджала босые пальцы.  
Если она умерла, то это плохо — несомненно. Но отчего-то эта мысль пронеслась в ее голове так спокойно, что не вызвала даже испуга или гнева. Если Медуза убила ее, уничтожила душу, чтобы занять тело, то это… да, печально. Но что Мака сделает? Будет выть на луну? Это делу не поможет. Хотя это будет очень и очень грустно.  
Все расстроятся. Особенно папа…  
И мама, наверное, тоже.  
Звучало так абсурдно, так… нереалистично.  
Концепция смерти была близка ей, каждый день Мака только и делала, что работала на нее — лишала жизни кого-то, забирала души. Всех учеников Шибусена предупреждали сотни раз, что ответственность за их жизни несут лишь они сами. Ученики класса NOT не ходили на опасные миссии потому, что они не хотели ставить жизни на кон — Мака же была знакома с миром убийств с самого детства. В ней текла кровь одних из сотни слуг Шинигами, которые беспрекословно выполняли его волю. И сейчас, когда Шинигами был мертв, они все еще продолжали танцевать под дудку мертвеца, следуя приказам до конца.  
И она тоже.  
В последние дни Соул начал сомневаться во всем, и Мака хорошо его понимала.  
Если Шинигами дурил весь мир, зачем они исполняли его волю? Может, Сян была права — и без незримого ока Шабаша и Шибусена над их головой жизнь была бы проще. То, что она соглашалась со злодейкой, ее не пугало, но раздражало. Так и переходят на сторону врага. Быть может, Джастин тоже узнал правду, а потому и сбежал. Он был ненамного старше их с Соулом, в конце концов.  
Необходимое зло, оно, верно?  
Но никакой свободы. Порядок — тотальный контроль. Свобода, предложенная Сян, несла за собой лишь хаос.  
Песок шуршал под ногами.  
За этими мыслями Мака, взбираясь на песчаный бархан, не заметила, как оступилась — и скатилась бы вниз, прямо по песку, если бы чья-то рука не схватила ее за запястье в последний момент. Шершавая, широкая ладонь — точно мужчина. Мельком скосив взгляд назад, на следы на песке, Мака обернулась и вперилась в глаза таинственному гостю мертвого пустынного мира.  
Он напомнил ей кого-то, но очень отдаленно…  
— Ты в порядке?  
Выше ее на добрые две головы, бледный, со светлыми волосами. И очки эти дурацкие…  
Исчерченное шрамами лицо никак не сочеталось со строгим костюмом оперативника внутреннего отдела, и поначалу Мака стушевалась, но затем, когда тот помог ей выпрямиться и нервно стряхнул с плеча несуществующий песок, все же дала себе возможность обдумать произошедшее.  
Этот человек не был иллюзией. У него было дыхание души, спокойное, немного пугающее даже.  
Оружие, если она не ошиблась.  
Он не был настроен враждебно, и хотя его внезапное появление в пустыне определенно ее озадачило, в глубине души Мака была рада, что увидела тут хоть кого-то. Весь мир тут вонял безумием, словно…  
—… нутро луны, окруженной черной кровью.  
Незнакомец уставился ей в глаза, и Мака беззлобно нахмурилась.  
— Читаешь мысли?  
— Нет, просто проследил за взглядом, — он невинно улыбнулся. — Простой трюк. Ты меня ему и научила.  
— Я?..  
Но незнакомец не ответил.  
Он поманил ее за собой, но, когда Мака так и не ответила на его призыв, остановился. На секунду в его взгляде промелькнуло раздражение, но прежде чем он успел что-то сказать, Мака бросила:  
— Почему я должна тебе верить?  
— А почему нет? — простецки ответил тот.  
— Я понятия не имею, где я и кто ты. Глупо было бы доверять первому встречному.  
— Но Медузе ты поверила, — передразнил ее серьезный тон незнакомец, и, когда Мака скривилась, рассмеялся. — Если бы я захотел, то давно убил бы тебя. Но в этом нет нужды. Один раз я попытался так сделать, и это закончилось провалом.  
— Мы с тобой знакомы?  
Мака недоуменно вскинула бровь.  
Она впервые видела человека перед собой. Со внутренним подразделением она встречалась лишь дважды: во время расследования БиДжея и его последствий, и с прибытием Силь. Можно было сказать, что напарник мамы чем-то отдаленно был похож на этого парня, но только сейчас, вглядываясь, Мака начала осознавать, что отнюдь не Джона ей напоминал новый знакомый. Эти бледные глаза мертвой рыбы были только у одного человека во всем Шибусене.  
Смотрел прямо в душу.  
— В этом месте понятие времени относительно, — незнакомец пожал плечами. — Ты же была в Аляскинской аномалии, да? Здесь тоже время зациклилось. Точнее, его понятие тут не существует, потому что это ядро самого безумия.  
— Все же это луна…  
Что ж, она хотя бы была жива. Это уже радовало.  
Значит где-то тут были и Хрона. Эта мысль ударила Маке в голову, и она уже хотела было броситься в сторону руин, как незнакомец схватил ее за руку.  
Кто он был? С глазами профессора Штейна, говоривший, что уже пробовал убить ее…  
Время здесь относительно.  
В хаосе не существует порядка.  
Линия времени может сбиваться и закручиваться там, где отсутствует понятие нормального.  
— О боги… Да быть того не может.  
Пока Мака сверлила таинственного незнакомца взглядом, тот резко поднял голову и заозирался по сторонам, после чего бесцеремонно схватил ее за руку и потащил за собой. Шаг у него был широкий, Мака едва поспевала за ним, но, даже не успев толком перевести дыхание, она прошипела:  
— Медуза! Ты!.. Тот фрагмент!  
— Вообще-то, меня зовут «Син-тян», если ты не помнишь, — он даже не обернулся. — От фрагмента Медузы во мне разве что тяга к исследованию. Ну и блеклые воспоминания о нашем первом знакомстве.  
— Син-тян…  
Мака моргнула.  
Это становилось абсурднее. С другой стороны, она сейчас была в ядре луны, где царило безумие. Разве тут можно было чему-то удивляться?  
— Но тебе же даже года нет!  
— Я же говорил, временные потоки тут не работают… Точнее работают не так.  
— Это глупо!  
— Я знаю! — Син расплылся в улыбке. — Круто, правда?  
— Не круто!.. — Мака нахмурилась. — И как ты меня нашел?  
— Тебя легко найти, у тебя очень запоминающееся дыхание души, — Син-тян хмыкнул, но потом задумчиво потер подбородок. — Правда волосы у тебя другого цвета, с черными едва узнал…  
— Черными?!  
Не дожидаясь дальнейших слов, Син-тян обернул руку в черное широкое лезвие, и Мака склонилась над ним. Из отражения на нее смотрело ее лицо — к счастью — но волосы и правда были черными, отчего-то длинными, по плечи. А глаза — яркими, желтыми, с кольцами внутри. Она уже видела такие. У мамы…  
И у Химико.  
Из отражения на нее смотрела именно она, ведьма, назвавшаяся богиней.  
Лучше не задавать слишком много вопросов… Возможно, это просто отражение безумия. Кровь Химико дала о себе знать. Сейчас Мака была лишь в виде души, если говорить очень грубо, ее настоящая оболочка была в Салеме, и, с вероятностью в девяносто девять и девять десятых процентов бесновалась.  
— Что ты тут делаешь?! — Мака резко переключилась на новую мысль и нахмурилась. — В смысле, в куполе черной крови?!  
Ей не слишком хотелось углубляться в… нечто настолько больное, как путешествия во времени, но Син-тян с надменным выражением лица поправил очки и пробормотал:  
— Делаю закрытый временной парадокс! Вообще-то это ты мне сказала это сделать. В смысле, не подумай, для меня тут все тоже происходит в первый раз, никаких инструкций мне не давали. Полагаю, у старшой из моей линии времени были на то причины.  
Отлично, он ее будущую версию _настолько_ хорошо знал, что назвал старшой.  
Это вызывало так много вопросов, и Маке так хотелось знать, какой же она будет — а еще, останется ли Соул ее напарником, но она поняла, что если задаст вопрос Син-тяну, то все будет кончено. Некоторые вещи не предназначались для того, чтобы их раскрывали. Будущее должно остаться в будущем, она сама его напишет, без знания сценария.  
Но все же, почему Син-тян…  
— Значит, тебе послала я? Хм.  
Мака из будущего наверняка понимала, что Мака из настоящего поймет, что делать. Правда, была проблема в том, что в такой ситуации оставалось лишь пожимать плечами. С другой стороны, раз тут царило безумие, разве она не была способна на все?  
Страх подпитывался воображением.  
Безумие Порядка, безумие Страха, безумие Знаний, безумие Гнева, безумие Силы…  
Безумие Воображения.  
Мака из будущего хотела сказать ей, что в этом месте все возможно.  
Что все закончится хорошо — Син-тян перед ней был именно Син-тяном, а не фрагментом Медузы, в нем остались лишь крошечные ее черты.  
Концепция времени в этом месте не существовала. И если Мака связалась с кем-то из будущего…  
То могла и дотянуться до кого-то из прошлого.  
В ней текла кровь Химико. Ведьмы, сумевшей остановить время и сломать законы физики.  
Надо было лишь представить.  
Но к кому обратиться?  
Кто мог адекватно воспринять ее слова о том, что она явилась из будущего? Тот, кто воспользовался бы дарованными знаниями о грядущем настолько эффективно, что многие столетия никто и не догадался бы о том, что всем подготовленным планам предшествовал лишь диалог маленькой юной ведьмы и?..  
И, за этой логической цепочкой, на Маку снизошло озарение.  
Она знала этого человека.  
Соул не знал, что о нем думать именно из-за этого. Того, что он все предсказал и подготовил. Он передал Маке слова Арахны о том, что когда-то давно все боги были людьми, как и ведьмы, и, значит, много сотен лет назад эта персона тоже не утратила еще последнее человеческое. И с тем, кем он был, он вполне себе мог довериться ей и помочь.  
Но не Кид. Его предшественник.  
Потому что Шинигами знал Химико.  
Химико он поверит.  
Химико…  
— Но я не умею делать… ту штуку со временем, как она! Аргх-х-х!  
Син-тян недоуменно моргнул.  
— О чем ты?  
— Не мешай, — Мака начала кружить вокруг него, потирая подбородок. — Если я послала тебя сюда, значит, в этом был смысл. Иначе я могла бы заявиться сюда лично. Ты оружие… Значит, все дело в резонансе, мы не родственники и не один человек, никакого ослабевающего эффекта, как с папой не будет. Резонанс усиливает способности ведьмы, которую поглотило оружие, в нашем случае это будут мои способности, ну, _наверное_ , но это все равно довольно бессмысленно…  
Усевшись на песок, Син-тян продолжал наблюдать за ней с неописуемым выражением безразличия и удивления одновременно.  
Мака резко остановилась и схватила себя за волосы.  
— Это все так!.. Глупо!..  
— Глупо! — радостно отозвался Син-тян.  
— Как я могла до этого додуматься?!  
— Ты всегда так делаешь!  
— В этом нет никакого смысла! Но если я направила тебя сюда, значит, я все же это сделала! Прыгнула!  
— Ага! Наверное? Гм.  
Мака крепко сжала кулак.  
— Я тебя сейчас убью, дебила кусок!  
— Ой-ой, жестоко, Мака-сенсе-е-ей! — Син-тян намеренно явно закатил глаза и скрыл лицо в ладонях. — Знаешь ли, я всегда знал о твоей тяге к насилию, но кто бы мог подумать, что она пошла еще с раннего возраста!.. Ай!  
Пока Син-тян обиженно скулил, потирая шишку на голове, Мака закусила ноготь и продолжила наворачивать круги на песке.  
— Но почему именно ты тут! А не кто-то другой!  
— Потому что мы знакомы?..  
Повисла тишина, и Мака резко скосила взгляд на Син-тяна.  
Звучало логично. Как ее цепочка мыслей о том, что Химико Шинигами поверит больше, так и Мака легче поверила бы тому, кого знала — то есть, именно Син-тяну. В случае выбора оружия он был идеальным кандидатом, тем более, ему не нужно было объяснять про все происходящее сейчас в Салеме.  
Хотя «сейчас» в этом мире было относительно.  
Безумие не поддается времени. Оно существовало и будет существовать всегда.  
— Значит, — Мака щелкнула пальцами, — нам нужно с тобой…  
Но договорить она не успела.  
Сверху, в небе, раздалась вспышка.  
С такой же, как она помнила, из остановленного времени выскакивал лишь один человек. Одна ведьма.


	37. концепция времени, 04

— Ах! Предательство! Нож в спину!  
Крутанувшись в воздухе, Сян изобразила дикий шок и коснулась пальцами лица. Ужас у нее получился худо, но она явно и не старалась, очевидно наслаждаясь даже подобным. И, коснувшись земли носком, резво отскочила в сторону от череды ударов, прежде чем остановиться и намеренно театральным тоном проговорить:  
— Неожиданный поворот! Кто бы мог подумать?!  
Конечно она знала, чем все это закончится.  
Разум Химико нельзя было прочитать — значит, ей нельзя было верить.  
Те, кто оставляли темные пятна в своем сознании были опаснейшими людьми. Мака могла закрывать свое сознание от чужого взора, но до этого была открыта, словно книга — а потому она нравилась Сян. Но Химико… Значит, именно она и поставляла информацию Шибусену. Что ж, это не было такой уж большой проблемой, конкретно сейчас Сян больше волновало то, что по ее голову пришли Штейн с МакКи.  
Тоже та еще парочка, бывшая Коса Смерти ничем не уступал своему преемнику.  
Хотя нет, даже не они.  
Была одна маленькая проблема. Был еще один человек, затемнявший уголки сознания, и чем дольше Сян анализировала ситуацию и складывала два и два, тем больше понимала, что именно он и был самой большой помехой в ее плане. На него можно было положиться, пока ему было выгодно, но в Салеме они оба исчерпали обоюдную полезность. Выходит, ее обманули? Сян улыбнулась уголками рта, когда удар косы пришелся прямо на зачарованное зеркало.  
В этот раз она действительно позволила поиграть с собой.  
Но нет ничего, что бы она не предсказала.  
Она резко скосила взгляд в сторону, когда по наушнику — с помощью магии ей было хорошо слышно даже в процессе бойни — Штейну донесся чей-то крик, знакомый, она предположила, что это был юный Шинигами — чем-то напоминало именно его. Голос его звучал довольно беспокойно, и, едва слышно из-за помех, он прошипел:  
— Забудь про лисицу! Проблема в…  
Но дальше его поглотили помехи.  
Штейн и Лянь Сян резко остановились и уставились друг другу в глаза.  
У них были причины продолжать бой, но втроем они слишком хорошо понимали, что конкретно сейчас проблема была в неназванном Кидом человеке. Не нужно было слышать его имени, чтобы понять, в ком была причина. Даже не в Медузе. Даже не в Кат Ши. Они были лишь пешками, отвлекающими факторами, которые помогли главному кукловоду избавиться от самого опасного противника — человека с кровью ведьмы и оружия — и запереть всех вместе с собой в кошачьей коробке, откуда выйдет лишь он один.  
Сян не изменилась в лице, когда что-то тяжело рухнуло с соседней крыши — это был Коса Смерти, тот, кого она лишила способностей какое-то время назад. На руках у него была Химико, с чьего лица текла кровь, и лисица лишь криво усмехнулась — она сделала правильное решение, отдав Маке украденное у Шпицелькисте. Судя по тому, что псины Шинигами больше не атаковали ее, они потеряли к ней интерес — и это было хорошо.  
Надо было сбежать отсюда, пока было время. Но…  
Что-то было не так. Магия не шла за пределы барьера. Кат Ши должен был оставить им лазейку, но ее не было, а значит, контроль над куполом взял кто-то более способный в магии.  
Стоявший выше них Джонни тяжело вздохнул и потряс головой.  
— Ну нет, так не пойдет.  
Вокруг что-то загудело, и Сян сузила глаза.  
— Это Брю? Ты запер нас всех.  
— Ты умная девочка, я тебе говорил об этом? — Джонни солнечно улыбнулся. — Жаль, что так глупо попалась на уловку.  
— У тебя ничего не выйдет, — хмыкнув, проговорила Сян. — Я знала, что в конце концов ты меня кинешь.  
Псы Шинигами вместе с Химико смотрели на нее, не атакуя — сейчас они были на одной стороне. Враг моего врага — мой друг, глупая тактика, но сейчас работала отменно. У Шибусена было чувство чести, а потому, если она им поможет, они не будут убивать ее сейчас. А потом она улизнет.  
А затем Сян щелкнула пальцами.  
Это был триггер для запуска мыслебомб во всех марионетках, подключенных к общей системе. Их механизм был одинаков, хотя путь различался — и заложенная в куклы Джонни подобная заставила бы его убить себя, а затем, через магические импульсы, что соединялись через духовные нити улья, резонансом должна была задеть и главный организм, вынудив его повторить подобное. Изначально она планировала убить лишь пару десятков его тел и раскрыть секрет его существования новому Шинигами, но затем она пересмотрела эту часть плана.  
Куклы начали исполнять приказ.  
Однако, Джонни — главное тело — не шелохнулся даже. Он лишь сузил глаза, взглянув на Сян так устало, словно ее уловка была наименее впечатляющей вещью, которую она могла сделать. И, заметив сомнение на ее лице, Джонни мягко улыбнулся.  
— Ты хорошо подготовилась. Но я предполагал, что именно так ты и поступишь. Твоя попытка ничуть не лучше, чем пытаться окрасить океан в другой цвет с помощью капли краски.  
Сян широко распахнула глаза.  
— Как ты сделал это?!  
— Не будь глупой, Лянь Сян. Природа человечества настолько очевидна, что просчитать даже самые гениальные ходы становится слишком просто. Чтобы обмануть врага, тебе нужно обмануть друзей. Ты обманула весь мир, а я — тебя. И кто теперь в дураках?  
Чертов ублюдок!..  
Крепко стиснув зубы, Сян напряглась. Ее загоняли в угол, было дело, но до этого момента еще никогда это так сильно не выводило ее из себя. Даже инцидент в городе Смерти, когда Штейн вычислил ее — там все было в тысячу раз проще, лишь мимолетное раздражение. Но сейчас все было иначе.  
— Послушай, Джонни-бой, — угрожающе произнесла Сян. Вечная улыбка с ее лица пропала, и от нее так и разило гневом. — Мне не нравится, когда меня так по-крысятнически предают. Я могу понять мотивы Эми, в конце концов, я от нее такого и ожидала, но ты перешел черту, за которым мое прощение уже получить невозможно.  
— Мне не нужно твое прощение.  
Джонни поднял руку.  
И щелкнул пальцами.  
Следом разлилась волна безумия.  
Ведьмам, как ей или Химико, было проще перенести подобное — но обычным людям нет. Сзади раздался шум, краем глаза Сян увидела, как перевоплотился из формы косы напарник Штейна, тот раздражающий старик, и как изо рта у него потекла почти черная тягучая кровь. Для людей подобное было невыносимо. Но это не было безумие страха, каким владел Асура, совершенно другое.  
В голове неслась мысль за мыслью.  
Словно Сян стояла в центре огромной библиотеки.  
Настолько большой, что ей не было видно края. И все книги секунда за секундой проникали в ее голову…  
Безумие Знания.  
— Что ты хочешь?! Просто убить всех нас?! — Сян развела руки в стороны и бросила косой взгляд на Косу Смерти позади себя. Если он был заодно с Химико, то наверняка понял, на что она ему намекала. А ей пришло время сыграть роль. — Можно было делать это и не так помпезно! Плюс Шинигами все еще будет жив!..  
— Я дал тебе знаний, но ты все еще глупа.  
Джонни даже не улыбнулся, а взгляд его помрачнел.  
— Вы нужны мне, как жертва. Я пришел за Асурой.  
— Асура?..  
Сян говорила Маке — что не хочет возвращения Кишина. Он нес за собой глобальные разрушения, лисица же хотела локальных, таких, чтобы наносили страху, но без угрозы всему миру. И если тварь, назвавшая себя Джонни, охотилась за Асурой, то…  
Но зачем?  
Он словно услышал ее немой вопрос и спокойным тоном проговорил:  
— Не все согласны с выбором Шинигами. Я просто исправляю его ошибки, — он вяло осклабился. — Не нравится, когда тебя предают? Каковы свои методы на вкус?  
Скривившись, Сян отошла на шаг назад.  
— А еще мне не нравится, когда меня пытаются контролировать и использовать в качестве триггера для возвращения Асуры. Я тут не для того развлекаюсь, чтобы пришел какой-то трусливый полудурок и все испортил. Безумие — это весело только тогда, когда мир способен испугаться этого. А если все помрут, то какое к черту это веселье?  
Три.  
— Веселье — вещь относительная. Все повторяется из цикла в цикл, Лянь Сян.  
Подняв голову к черной луне, Джонни прикрыл глаза и тяжело вздохнул.  
Два.  
— Как когда-то мы с Шинигами и восьмью его воинами наблюдали закат мира и его возрождение, так это повторится вновь. Шинигами умер — родился новый. Асура был побежден новым Кишином. Нас, свидетелей старого мира, осталось так мало.  
Один.  
Джонни резко перевел взгляд в сторону, туда, где в следующую секунду появилась Химико с косой. Один ее удар мог снести ему голову — но лишь в том случае, успей она немного раньше. Джонни просто взмахнул рукой — и Химико буквально вбило волной в стену напротив, отчего она издала сиплый вздох.  
Оружие в ее руках не трансформировалось. Вот это выдержка.  
От Штейна и старика позади, подверженных безумию, сейчас не было никакого толка, и Сян замерла. Нужно было срочно думать о том, что сделать. Кто еще остался, Кат Ши? От него не было ответа. Медуза? Не вариант. Напарник Маки?.. И тот мальчишка из клана Звезды…  
Но где они сейчас?  
— Но я никуда не исчезну.  
Откуда-то с неба отдалось что-то тяжелое, медленной пугающей волной. Безумие Страха. Прототип Брю заставил отреагировать свою копию, а та дала Асуре возможность на секунду приоткрыть глаза. И чем дольше Брю работало, тем сильнее становилось безумие. Их всех тут принесут в жертву лишь ради того, чтобы Кишин вновь проснулся.  
Это было… плохо. Не по плану. Очень не по плану.  
— Я думаю, настало время назвать свое настоящее имя… Знаешь, мы с тобой в чем-то похожи. В наших истинных способностях.  
Взгляд Джонни стал похож на змеиный. Вот уж мерзкая гадюка, понятно, что родственного он нашел в Медузе и почему решил использовать именно ее.  
— Ты можешь называть меня Эйбон. Настоящий, а не мой фрагмент, запертый на Аляске.  
Вскинув голову, он тяжело вздохнул.  
Улыбка медленно сползла с его уст.  
— Я — человек, ставший богом. Спустя тысячи лет я нашел свое бессмертие.


	38. концепция времени, 05

Раздался стук пластиковой указки, а затем — кашель.  
На белой доске появилось изображение из проектора. Фотография девушки с длинной косищей, на конце которой болталась пара колокольчиков. Обыкновенно никто и никогда не мог запомнить ее, однако благодаря помощи ведьм морок с изображения был снят, и всем предстало лицо главной злодейки этой истории — Лянь Сян. Кто бы мог подумать, что такая юная девушка могла оказаться ведьмой возрастом около сотни лет?  
Указка ударила по доске прямо рядом с лицом Лянь Сян.  
— Цель номер один. Лянь Сян. Возраст — девяносто шесть лет. Ведьма лисьего тотема. Основное направление магии — ментальное, специализация — контроль сознания. Глава группировки. Ответственна за инцидент в округе Фуян, смотрите приложение один, инцидент на Вудстокской ярмарке, приложение восемнадцать. Из последних случаев — Детройтская бойня и резня в Буффало, приложение сто три.  
Указка обвела фотографию Лянь Сян.  
— Основная тактика — избегание боя, физически не сильна, но использование украденных реликвий позволяет ей сражаться со средним оперативником на одном уровне. Если не атаковать ее, то возможно избежать жертв.  
В зале неуверенно поднялась рука.  
— Мистер Албарн?  
— Да?  
— Но как же жертвы среди гражданских?.. Она столько боен учинила и…  
— Этим вопросом занимается отдел внутренних расследований. Сначала нам нужно выполнить задание. Жизни гражданских — на втором плане.  
Указка постучала по доске несколько раз, словно державший ее человек задумался.  
— Лянь Сян — не наша приоритетная цель. Ее устранение одобрено Шабашом и Шинигами, но не является обязательным для исполнения плана. С ней можно договориться, плюс она знает о наличии возможного «крота» с третьей стороны. В случае его обнаружения с ней вероятно будет заключен союз. Шабаш и Шинигами рассматривают уменьшение наказания в подобном случае. Следующий слайд!  
Картинка на доске изменилась.  
В этот раз там была не фотография, а грубый набросок. Молодая женщина с подведенными алым глазами и роскошными украшениями в волосах. Она выглядела едва ли старше Лянь Сян, но взгляд выдавал в ней кого-то более зрелого, чем ее облик. Несколько размытых фотографий окружали рисунок, но разглядеть на них лицо было невозможно.  
— Цель номер два. Химико, также известная, как Аматэрасу, в свое время возведенная до статуса божества. Возраст — более тысячи лет, отследить конкретную цифру невозможно. Ведьма лисьего тотема. Основное направление магии — стихийное, специализация — конструкты из пламени. За последние триста лет не была замечена в крупных инцидентах, была убита пятнадцать лет назад, возвращена к жизни в ходе Детройтской бойни, приложение сто четыре.  
В зале воцарилась тишина. Даже переговоры на задних рядах стихли.  
— Особо опасна, оперативникам двух звезд и выше запрещено приближаться к ней и вступать в конфронтацию. При возможности просто избегайте контактов с ней. Она — первоочередная цель отдела внутренних расследований. Повторяю, вступать в контакт с Химико запрещено.  
Появился следующий слайд.  
На нем было запечатлено андрогинное существо с кошачьими ушами и хвостом. Указка грубо постучала прямо по центру фото, словно демонстрируя заинтересованность говорившего в этой персоне:  
— Цель номер три. Кат Ши. По предыдущим данным предполагалось, что это ведьма кошачьего тотема, однако информация оказалась опровергнута нашим связующим. Слуга королевы фей Морриган, фейри. Был в плену у Шпицелькисте несколько сот лет, пока Лянь Сян их не уничтожила. Основное направление способностей — рукопашное. Ударная сила огромна, по возможности избегайте прямых попаданий. Ведение боя — хаотичное, в целом опасен лишь огромной скоростью и силой. Оперативникам меньше одной звезды вступать в конфронтацию запрещено. Цель не является обязательной для устранения, но Шабаш обозначил, что уничтожение Кат Ши или его поимка будут восприняты благосклонно.  
Следующий слайд.  
В этот раз, фотографий было несколько десятков. Разные люди, мужчины, женщины, все они отличались друг от друга. Но в центре, на самой крупной фотографии, был запечатлен молодой мужчина с длинным куцым хвостом. Он смотрел прямо в камеру, и, хотя на соседнем фото он выглядел дружелюбно и даже немного глуповато, на центральном его взгляд был мрачен, а на лице — не следа улыбки. Он определенно знал, что за ним наблюдали, и то, что он позволил себя сфотографировать, говорило о многом.  
Указка ударила рядом с фото.  
— Цель номер четыре. Приоритетная. Имя — неизвестно. Специализация — неизвестна, предположительно он является магом со способностью создавать марионетки. По мнению связующего, это и есть «крот» в группе Лянь Сян, работающий на третью сторону. По оставленным предыдущим Шинигами указам, устранение этого человека является задачей первостепенной важности. Ранг опасности — наивысший.  
— Как у Химико?  
— Да. Но Химико займется внутренний отдел, наша с вами задача — уничтожение этого человека. Вы — единственный отряд, которому будет известно об этом. По прибытию в Салем будет необходимо рассеяться по остальным группам, чтобы скрыть от Лянь Сян эту информацию, а затем, когда цель проявит себя — собраться в одном месте. В случае объединения с Лянь Сян информация о дальнейших действиях будет вам сообщена.  
— Чего нам ожидать?  
Раздался смешок.  
— _Всего_. Дальнейшая информация будет дана на месте. На этом собрание завершено, отправление в Салем произойдет послезавтра.

Замерев на крыше, Лянь Сян во все глаза уставилась на бывшего соратника. Его предательство было лишь делом времени, а потому она не так сильно удивилась, как могла бы, хотя, разумеется, это было неприятно. Ей нравилось обманывать других, но когда обманывали ее… Это раздражало. Впрочем, шавки Шибусена были спокойны и не пытались убить ее, а значит, они видели в их с Джонни конфликте выгоду для себя. Если Сян постарается, то сможет выйти почти что сухой из воды. А новый способ насолить Шибусену и Шабашу она еще придумает.  
Хорошо было быть вечно молодой. Впереди была целая вечность на то, чтобы создавать грандиозные планы. Но в этот раз она подберет кого-то настолько же внушаемого и простого в управлении, как Кат Ши. Пусть тот и отличался своеволием, свойственным кошкам, он все еще слепо следовал за Сян. А Химико и Джонни — нет. В этом и была проблема.  
— Не будь идиотом, Джонни-бой, — намеренно проигнорировав его настоящее имя, Сян хмыкнула. — Шибусен так просто не отцепится от тебя. Они как клещи, один раз повстречался, и все, эта гонка закончится лишь с твоей или их смертью. Только вот еще никто не убежал от Шинигами и его верных псов.  
— Шибусен…  
Голос Эйбона звучал так, словно его это не впечатлило. Можно было предположить, что это из-за давнего знакомства с Шинигами, но Сян чувствовала, что он попросту не воспринимал их, как угрозу. То, что он так просто отбил атаку Химико говорило о том, что он сильнее практически всех находящихся тут. Возможно, Химико не так хорошо управлялась с косой, как с мечом, но ее навыки все равно были высоки. А значит, тягаться с Эйбоном в ближнем бою было чистым воды самоубийством.  
Но где был меч Химико?  
Следом за этим вопросом Сян и Эйбон резко задрали головы, а на мага рухнуло нечто белое и взъерошенное. Можно было подумать, что это Кат Ши, но…  
— Оп-па. Пацан!  
Напарник Маки с заточкой Химико наперевес!  
Вот уж свалился так свалился.  
Стоило Эйбону отвлечься буквально на мгновение, как _все_ вокруг пришло в движение. Штейн исчез из-за спины. Позади Эйбона раздался тихий свист, и с ближайших крыш на него ринулись шавки Шинигами. Все они были открыты для чтения, их мысли были понятны и без лишней магии — убить, убить, убить! Устранить цель номер один! Эйбона, не Лянь Сян! И, глядя на то, как переменилось лицо Эйбона, как мгновенно изменилось его тело, переменившись в нечто гадкое, словно химеру, Лянь Сян замерла на месте. Это был первый раз, когда она абсолютно не знала, что делать. Такого никогда не случалось, но сейчас, стоя перед чудовищем, что невозможно было осознать — и в этом проявилось смешение безумия Знаний и Страха — она понимала, что любой предложенный ею вариант можно было выбрасывать, потому что он не сработал бы.  
Эйбон все предусмотрел.  
Шинигами тоже.  
Кто кого переиграет?  
На крыше мелькнуло что-то бирюзовое — волосы того пацана, с которым мечтал потягаться Кат Ши. Значит, кота уже одолели? Или он разбирался с Медузой, пока Блэк Стар устранял еще одну помеху их решающему бою? Мысли Кат Ши были далеко, и это единственное, что из них смогла уловить Сян на таком расстоянии и в атмосфере безумия.  
— Не знаешь, что делать?  
Раздался щелчок пальцев, и Сян резко обернулась.  
Химико зажгла огонек на пальце и поднесла его к сигарете МакКи. Они были единственными, кто не участвовал в бойне, и Сян показалось это достаточно смешным. То, что два сильнейших бойца стояли тут, а не принимали участия в попытке добраться до Эйбона, где существо, уже давно не напоминавшее человека, с легкостью раскидывало противников. Какой Асура, страх можно было побороть — но знания? Попробуй управься с тонной информации в голове.  
Хотя… Хм.  
— Забавно, а ведь это твоих рук дело, — хмыкнул МакКи и затянулся.  
Сян сузила глаза и огрызнулась:  
— Что сказать-то хотел, дедуля?  
— Ого, как мило, — он рассмеялся и указал вперед сигаретой. — Ну, думаю ты и так все поняла. Верно? Враг моего врага…  
Вот оно, предложение улизнуть.  
Шибусен понимал, что упустит ее, но она и не была главной их целью. То, что Эйбон затмил ее, раздражало еще сильнее, и Сян недовольно цыкнула, чувствуя, как пульсирует жилка на шее. Стоило убить его еще тогда, не начинать сотрудничать. С другой стороны, лишь благодаря ему она смогла получить себе в руки Кат Ши и эксперименты Шпицелькисте.  
Подняв голову кверху, к фальшивой луне, созданной Кошачьей Коробкой, Сян вздохнула. В итоге, ее переиграл какой-то старик, что выглядел как неотесанный юнец. Позор!.. Но ничего. У нее еще целая вечность впереди. Для таких существ, как она, для _ведьм_ , время играло незначительную роль.  
— Ну, если Асура проснется, то все вокруг будет полыхать, верно?  
Взглянув на луну, Сян уперла руки в бока, после чего резко покосилась на МакКи и Химико с широкой ухмылкой.  
— Я уже говорила Маке-тян — я люблю этот мир. С шавками Шинигами, с нудным Шабашом. Чертовски весело бегать от вас всех и мешаться под ногами, в этом сокрыто все удовольствие от жизни. А если Асура проснется, то ничего не останется. И кому нужен такой дерьмовый мирок?  
— Значит, это перемирие.  
МакКи не улыбнулся даже, хотя должен был.  
Сян сделала это за него и хмыкнула.  
— Договорились.  
Она оглянулась назад и кивнула в сторону продолжавшейся бойни.  
— Не хотите помочь? Там ваших товарищей рвут на куски.  
— Надо бы, — МакКи пожал плечами.  
Химико сузила глаза.  
— Думаю, это конец.  
— В смысле?..  
— Я знаю, как его остановить.  
Поджав губы, Химико провела дрожащей рукой по лицу. Она выглядела необычайно бледно даже при природной белизне своей кожи, и то, что она была так напряжена, заставило Сян нахмуриться сильнее.  
— Мне нужен маль… Напарник Маки.  
Затем Химико загнула один палец и уставилась прямо в глаза Лянь Сян.  
Было в ее взгляде что-то жутко неприятное. Понятно, почему ее почитали, словно богиню. Такое-то чудовище…  
— Для этого мне нужна ты.  
— Я? — Сян с сомнением вскинула бровь.  
— Если я преодолею скорость света… Если я использую пламя настолько сильно, что смогу пробить временной поток, то я смогу вернуться назад, в _то_ время. Через Луну. А вместе с ним освободить чудовище, которое способно уничтожить Асуру. Или хотя бы запечатать его повторно, — Химико ударила пальцем по виску. — Но каждая ведьма использует магию подсознательно лишь до того момента, как это начнет ее убивать, а значит, я не смогу этого сделать. Мне нужно, чтобы ты сняла это ограничение в моей голове.  
— И ты так просто впустишь меня в свою голову?  
— А зачем я тебе об этом говорю?  
Вяло осклабившись, она подняла голову. Сян смотрела на нее неотрывно.  
То время.  
Предсказание, сделанное Шинигами…  
Салем был запечатан в Кошачьей Коробке. Правило, гласившее, что в мире мог существовать лишь единственный Шинигами, не работало тут — потому что это место было отделено от всего мира. Но как она собралась это сделать? Шинигами был концепцией Смерти, принявшей человеческий облик, ведь так? Нельзя просто протащить концепцию сквозь время и пространство.  
Или тут скрывалось что-то другое…  
Шинигами был человеком?  
— Значит, нужно снять барьер в голове… — Сян загнула палец.  
— И нужен сосунок Эванс.  
— Фу, дедуля, как некрасиво!  
— Не называй меня дедулей.  
— Отлично тебе подходит, между прочим.  
Последняя фраза принадлежала отнюдь не Сян.  
Позади них возвышался Коса Смерти, державший за шкирку Соула — тот отчаянно сопротивлялся, продолжая сжимать в руках врученный ему меч. Сбросив пацана вниз, Спирит легко спрыгнул к остальным и, остановившись рядом с Химико, тяжело выдохнул. Его взгляд отлично передавал мнение о сложившейся ситуации, и Сян как никогда его понимала.  
— Пора заканчивать это.  
— Отвлеките его, — Химико провела пальцами по виску, убирая за ухо выпавшие пряди. — Мне нужно лишь немного времени. Вы справитесь. _Тогда_ вы вдвоем уже убили бога. Повторить будет не трудно.  
Она говорила о Силь.  
Та, что стояла тенью за всем внутреннем подразделением.  
Таинственная женщина, стоявшая на своей стороне. На кого она работала? На Шабаш? Химико? Или все это время она выполняла волю Шинигами?  
Тот знал о том, что случится. Он знал, что нож, разрезающий магию, будет украден у Шпицелькисте — прикинула Сян. Значит, он понимал, что когда-нибудь объявится тот, кто использует его на Косе Смерти. Самым простым способом контролировать ситуацию было послать в Шпицелькисте шпиона заранее, чтобы он слил информацию Эйбону, а тот, в свою очередь — Сян.  
Значит, именно Шинигами дал ей возможность проникнуть к кружку магов и забрать у них оружие.  
Он переиграл ее еще больше, чем Эйбон.  
Но обижаться на Смерть — глупо. В конце концов, о мертвых либо хорошо, либо ничего.  
Развернувшись к Сильване, Спирит протянул ей руку и проговорил уставшим тоном:  
— Приказ исполнен.  
— Наконец…  
— Мы с тобой доделали то, что нам приказали. Вся остальная работа за Макой. Как же не хочется спихивать на нее всю работу… черт возьми.  
— Она справится.  
Силь утверждала, хотя голос звучал так, словно сомневалась.  
Впрочем, они оба улыбались. Сян скривилась и сплюнула под ноги — отвратительно, все эти милости. Она сюда точно не за этим пришла.  
— Выбора нет.  
— Ага. Ну да. Пройдемте, леди?  
Спирит вяло улыбнулся, и Силь зеркально ответила ему.  
Протянутую руку она схватила крепко, и через секунду воздух рассекло черное лезвие косы. Их не разделило, резонанс прошел ровно, и, глядя на это, Сян ощутила легкое недоумение в голове у Соула. Ну да, конечно, мальчишка наверняка не знал, что эти двое, как и многие другие слуги Шинигами, просто верно исполнили свои роли. Смерть обманул весь мир!.. Самая жестокая шутка, стоившая столько жизней. Тот парень, БиДжей, тысяча других псин Шинигами, все они клали свои головы на полях битв лишь для того, чтобы исполнить его план.  
Поразительная верность.  
Иногда Сян задавалась вопросом, стоило ли ей бороться с такими монстрами. Хотя и идиотами тоже.  
— А мы что будем делать? — пробормотал Соул неуверенным тоном.  
Развернувшись к нему, Химико смерила его взглядом, после чего остановила взгляд на клинке. Но лишь на мгновение.  
— Резонанс. А затем — прыжок.  
Она поднялась на ноги, и это был безмолвный приказ снять ограничения в голове. Все, лишь бы убить Эйбона и обрушить его планы. Сян ухмыльнулась.  
Она увидела, как вспыхнул пламенем клинок в руках у Соула, и, как тот, обернувшись косой, оказался в руках у Химико. Та сделала несколько шагов вперед, сжимая два оружия, и этот резонанс отдался горячей сухой волной.  
Все жарче и жарче.  
Химико раскалила себя настолько, что стала походить на маленькую звезду — настолько яркая.  
— Очень наивно с твоей стороны, Химико.  
Сзади раздался свист и голос Эйбона. Мрачно и торжественно, словно он предвкушал предстоящую победу. Но стоило новой волне безумия обрести физическую форму и попытаться дотянуться до Химико, как та сделала шаг вперед.  
Вспышка.  
В воздухе прогремел гром. Кошачья Коробка дала трещину.  
И удар пришелся по пустой черепице.  
Ни Соула. Ни Химико. Ни ее меча.  
— И вот, она ушла.  
Смотря в потолок, Сян сузила глаза.  
Значит, все остальное зависело лишь от Маки. Идеальный план Шинигами, созданный на костях своих друзей. Вот уж настоящий манипулятор, на которого стоило ровняться.  
— Значит, осталось лишь задержать Эйбона?  
Рядом вновь защелкала зажигалка, и МакКи поравнялся с Сян. Они оба уставились вперед, туда, где бушевало чудовище.  
— Н-да, оставили нас позади, как балласт. Спасение мира, тьфу!  
— Ну, это все же наша работа.  
МакКи хмыкнул и одарил ее ехидным взглядом.  
— Что собираешься делать?  
— Говорят, живое оружие намного лучше умершего, пусть даже оно и болтает?  
Прикрыв один глаз, Сян покосилась на старика и протянула руку, требовательно сжав и разжав ладонь. Вот уж кто бы сказал ей пару недель назад, что она будет этим заниматься, она бы плюнула между глаз незадачливому провидцу.  
Хрустнув шеей, МакКи тяжело выдохнул, и через секунду в руках у Сян покоилась коса. По исходившему от нее напряжению было ясно, что свой лимит, ограниченный старым ранением, старик уже истратил, и то, что сейчас он держался в форме оружия, было простейшим упорством и не более.  
— Надеюсь, Шабаш об этом не прознает.  
— Боишься получить прощения? — хмыкнул МакКи, и Сян едва сдержалась, чтобы не швырнуть косу на землю.  
— Рот закрой!


	39. концепция времени, 06

Когда перед ней выпрямилась уже знакомая фигура, Мака не дрогнула. В тишине прозвучал лишь тихий присвист Син-тяна, стоявшего позади нее. В последнее время все шло наперекосяк, всплывали ненужные подробности, и чем больше она в них копалась, тем противней ей становилось. Это и значило работать на Шинигами — именно это бремя несли все Косы Смерти. Старик МакКи, папа, а затем ноша перейдет к Соулу. Но прошло около года с лунной бойни, неужели планы Шинигами простирались настолько далеко?  
Столько вопросов, но ни одного ответа.  
Химико резко подняла на нее взгляд, и Мака замерла. Теперь она понимала, почему папа тогда пошутил про черные волосы — они действительно были похожи, не просто парой деталей, буквально были отражением друг друга. И все эти пятнадцать лет мама и папа прожили бок о бок с тем, кто напоминал Химико? Это пугало. Если бы бой с ней произошел до ее рождения, то Мака могла бы гарантировать — душа Химико передалась бы ей. Как было с остатками личности Медузы, что отошли Син-тяну. Но…  
Нет.  
Или все же да? Крупицы личности, что могли остаться глубоко в Сильване…  
В руках у Химико покоилось два оружия. Меч Мака видела впервые, но косу она узнала мгновенно — и стоило ей лишь открыть рот, чтобы сказать хоть что-то, как та обернулась человеком. Соул бросился к ней с такой скоростью, что едва не сбил с ног, и, когда он крепко сжал ее в объятиях, Мака лишь пискнула от неожиданности.  
Син-тян наблюдал за этим с неимоверно ехидным выражением лица.  
— Ага-а-а-а, вот с чего все началось.  
— Что началось?! — Мака зло округлила глаза и бросила на Син-тяна уничтожающий взгляд. — А ну замолкни! И ты тоже отцепись! Что вообще творится!..  
Но предательский румянец выдавал самые сокровенные мысли.  
Соул был не лучше — раскрасневшееся лицо и розовые уши, он тупо уставился на Маку, после чего вдруг отступил на шаг и неловко мугыкнул что-то себе под нос.  
Так бы они и стояли, смущенные Мака и Соул, да ехидный Син-тян рядом, если бы Химико не привлекла их внимание голосом. Она могла кашлянуть или сделать что-то другое, но, кажется, она была довольно скучным человеком — под этим Мака подразумевала того, кто не станет терять времени на бесполезные прелюдии — а потому начала говорить сразу:  
— Думаю, ты все поняла. Не буду тратить время.  
То, что Химико заодно с ними?  
Мака поняла это давно, просто не хотела этого признавать. То, как она связалась через папу с ней во время вынужденного резонанса было главным и достаточно весомым доказательством. Химико позволила ей увидеть свои воспоминания. Она могла убить папу столько раз, но все равно ушла, так и не закончив работу. Значит, ей это было нужно. Все, кто знал план Шинигами, носили маски, играя не тех, кем они были на самом деле, а глупая легенда о том, что Косы Смерти и их ведьмы схожи, это лишь доказывали. За маской обезумевшей Аматэрасу скрывалась она, Химико.  
Ее рука потянулась к Маке, и та не сдвинулась с места, когда ее лица коснулись чужие руки. Одна, отрезанная Спиритом раньше, из пламени, лишь приятно согревала кожу. Соул отшатнулся назад, опасливо смотря на ведьму, но Мака махнула ему рукой — намекнув, что опасаться нечего. Хотя, судя по тому, как выглядел Соул — очень запыхавшимся и недовольным — ему довелось прознать и об истинном отношении Химико к плану.  
— Нужно прыгнуть назад… к Шинигами, — высохшими губами произнесла Мака. — Но я не могу.  
— Ты _можешь_. Но это убьет тебя, — Химико вяло осклабилась и опустила руки. Она отошла на шаг назад. — Поэтому здесь я.  
— В смысле?..  
— Этому телу недолго осталось, — она крепко сжала кулак. — Лишь подделка, созданная игрушкой Эйбона. Ведьма и убившая ее Коса Смерти связаны навсегда, их нельзя разделить. А то, что ты принесла _ему_ оружие, обращавшее эффект уничтожающего магию лезвия, лишь укоротило мой срок.  
Молчание воцарилось на песке.  
— Поэтому, я здесь, чтобы закончить начатое нами сотни лет назад, — мягко произнесла Химико.  
— И что ты собираешься сделать?! — Мака нахмурилась.  
Ведьма странно взглянула на нее, после чего посмотрела в сторону, на пустыню вокруг. Ее взгляд ненадолго задержался на Син-тяне, после чего она медленно произнесла:  
— Чтобы сделать нечто за гранью разумного, нужно пожертвовать всем. Этим телом.  
— С чего ты бросаешь все и отдаешь всю себя лишь для успеха плана Шинигами?!  
Соул странно покосился на Маку, когда та произнесла это. Повелительница неотрывно смотрела на Химико, а та отвечала ей долгим взглядом, не мигая. Лишь Син-тян выглядел достаточно равнодушно, изредка поглядывая то на одну, то на другую.  
— Разве Шинигами не выслал твою родную дочь, чтобы убить тебя? — Мака развела руки в стороны и нахмурилась сильнее. — У тебя нет объективных причин помогать ему. Папа съел твою душу, мама лишила тебя жизни. По-хорошему, тебе следовало бы плюнуть на Шибусен и помочь Сян, но ты…  
— Мака… — попытался было влезть в Соул, но та бросила на него раздраженный взгляд.  
— Нет уж, погоди. Я хочу знать, что сокрыто за твоими мотивами.  
— У нас нет времени, — ледяным тоном ответила Химико.  
— Время в этом месте не течет, — огрызнулась Мака, припомнив слова Син-тяна. —Это место существует всегда и никогда одновременно. Ответь лишь на этот гребанный вопрос, и я отвяжусь от тебя. И доделаем начатое.  
Хватит секретов.  
Так сказал ей Соул, верно? Ему это все тоже надоело. И, когда чужая рука медленно схватила ее за пальцы, Мака лишь уверенней уставилась в глаза Химико, когда как взгляд той потускнел, словно весь тот запал, с которым она возродилась к жизни в Детройте, окончательно потух. Подняв меч на уровень своих глаз, она провела по лезвию пальцем, после чего вдруг заговорила:  
— До того, как получить себе в напарники _его_ , — ее ногти неприятно скрипнули по клинку, — у меня был другой… важный мне человек. Твой мальчик уже слышал эту историю. О принцессе Железный Веер.  
Повелительница огня, чей муж, могущественный демон, сбегал к любовнице. Охваченная гневом на него, она заставляла землю вокруг полыхать с помощью своего магического веера, но ровно до тех пор, пока к ней не явился Сунь Укун. Во всяком случае, вот что знала Мака об этой истории. «Принцесса Железный Веер» — это история не об очередном приключении Царя Обезьян, а о том, как одержимость прошлым может сгубить душу.  
— История исказила правду. Тот человек никогда не был моим мужем, мы были друзьями, путешествовавшими по руинам старого мира. Когда-то давно все вокруг было перезаписано, — Химико обвела руками пространство вокруг, — и начато заново. Цикл за циклом. Я, воины Шинигами, другие древние ведьмы — последние свидетели того мира, что когда-то потонул в огне.  
Ответа ей не было.  
— Моим напарником был Шинигами. В те времена у него еще было человеческое имя… Можно сказать, мы любили друг друга. Но его любовь была фальшью, он не умел проявлять подобные эмоции, — голос Химико звучал горько. — Даже зная это, я все равно помогала ему. Вместе мы совершили ужасающий грех и убили ведьму, способную к трансформации. Ту, что положила начало рождению всех оружий. С помощью клинка, что добыла Лянь Сян у Шпицелькисте.  
Мака почувствовала, как крепче Соул сжал ее пальцы.  
— Объятые гневом, ее три дочери пообещали уничтожить Шинигами, хотя старшая из них тоже помогала ему. Его любовница… Арахна Горгон. Или, во всяком случае, так полагал именно Шинигами.  
Горгон?  
Вряд ли Медузой двигала месть, подумалось Маке. Скорее всего ею когда-то давно руководствовалась лишь Арахна. Медуза же выглядела тем человеком, что не жил прошлым, а лишь будущим — может, то был лишь предлог для нее. Змейка в ее теле пусть и была слабой, но все же дала им какую-никакую связь, а потому Мака примерно чувствовала, чего хотела Медуза.  
Но ненависть постепенно забывалась.  
Пламя в душе погасало.  
— Шинигами видел далекое будущее, — пророкотала Химико. — Сказал, что к нему явилась я из времени, что было за сотню лет отсюда, и он исполнил ее указания, ведь так было предрешено. Он умолял меня, стоя на коленях, помочь ему и сделать этот прыжок назад. Через сотни лет от того момента. Я делаю это лишь потому, что где-то глубоко в душе я все такая же глупая девочка, что полюбила человека, неспособного на ответные чувства.  
Ее рука крепче сжала клинок у нее в руке.  
— Но он видел не меня. Отнюдь. Образ Шинигами… Жнеца с Косой… Ему явилась я с другим оружием.  
Мака почувствовала, как по спине покатился холодный пот. Она уже поняла. Коса…  
— Он видел тебя. И Соула.  
Затем, Химико перевернула меч в руке простым движением. И поднесла клинок к горлу, почти касаясь острием кожи. В эту секунду Мака поняла, что перед окончанием этой больной истории нужно было сделать еще кое-что. Поставить точку не только тут, но и в истории Принцессы Железный Веер, где та осталась одна, забытая и отвергнутая семьей, униженная врагом. И, отпустив руку Соула, Мака бросилась вперед.  
Песок под ногами не скользил в этот раз.  
Крепко вцепившись в одежду Химико, Мака замерла. Это должно было быть последнее трагичное объятие, когда они решат все… проблемы прошлого, ну, как в кино, но все, что сейчас она ощущала, что хочет сгореть от стыда. И может — буквально. Химико молчала. И они обе замерли, чувствуя, что хотя какие-то слова и должны были быть сейчас оглашены, им не нашлось бы места. Иногда проще было помолчать.  
Все было ясно и без слов.  
Глядя на это, Син-тян лишь фыркнул, после чего издал тяжелый вздох. Соул покосился на него.  
— Зачем ты здесь?  
— Чтобы дать Маке подсказку, — на устах его расцвела довольная усмешка.  
— Не договариваешь?..  
— Ну конечно!  
Солнечно улыбнувшись, Син-тян двинулся вперед.  
Мака же тем временем отступила от Химико на шаг. Смотреть ей в лицо было так странно — теперь она видела, насколько похожи они были. Словно зеркальное отражение. И, когда за спиной раздались шаги Син-тяна, она не обернулась, лишь удивилась тому, что тот выхватил у ведьмы из рук ее клинок, а она не начала сопротивляться этому.  
— Я рада, что мы познакомились. Дочь моей дочери.  
Химико упала на колени. Глаза ее начали медленно закрываться.  
Син-тян взял меч двумя руками, и Мака вздрогнула. Поняла, что сейчас должно было произойти. Она могла бы помешать, но… Это был выбор Химико. Спасти мир ценой этого тела. А так, она всегда будет жива где-то глубоко внутри папы, как его часть. А он — часть ее. Это было лишь временное прощание, но отчего-то в глазах неприятно защипало.  
И Мака вдруг бросила:  
— Как звали… его?  
Уставившись куда-то в песок, Химико прошептала, так тихо, что едва можно было расслышать:  
— Волосы цвета золота… Светлые глаза… И имя, дарованное ему словно намеренно. Связанное с его будущим… И смертью по звучанию.  
«Душа, сердце». А звучало, как «смерть».  
— Син.  
В следующую секунду ее голова упала на песок, не без того красный, окропив его каплями крови.


	40. концепция времени, 07

— В конце концов, история повторяет сама себя.  
Син-тян упер лезвие в песок и поднял взгляд на Маку. Его взгляд не был мрачным, загадочным или каким-то иным — он выглядел скорее незаинтересованным в том, что произошло. Тяжело вздохнув, он постучал пальцами по рукоятке, после чего добавил:  
— Пожелала быть убитой оружием, созданным из собственного возлюбленного! Ну и драмы тут навертели, аж противно. Впрочем, если ей хочется, то кто мы такие, да? Последняя воля ведьмы исполнена, ее силы перешли к тебе, достаточные для трех прыжков: туда, обратно, и вновь туда, но уже для одного человека. Мир вокруг сходит с ума!.. — он развел руки в стороны и хмыкнул. — Если Асура сейчас не спит и смотрит на все это, он, наверное, считает, что мы все свихнулись и без него.  
Он заметил, как смотрит на него Мака, и недоуменно вскинул бровь, словно не понимал, отчего та на него так глядела. Было в ней что-то от Химико, вот уж правда, и он, припомнив женщину, что научила его практически всему, что он умел, невольно усомнился в том, что они — один человек. Впрочем, Мака все еще оставалась Макой, будь ей хоть шестнадцать лет, хоть далеко за тридцать.  
Она указала на него пальцем, и Син-тян растерянно повторил ее жест, ткнув себя в грудь.  
— Ты!  
— Я?  
— Она сказала, что его звали Син!  
— Ну да, конечно, — Син-тян ожесточенно нахмурил брови. — Именно так и сказала.  
— Значит, ты…  
— _Нет_.  
Зная, что она собиралась произнести, Син-тян прервал ее, выставив вперед руку. Он провел рукой по лбу, словно утирая пот — впрочем, даже несмотря на то, что они были в пустыне, тут не было жарко — после чего усталым тоном пояснил:  
— Честное слово. История просто повторяет сама себя. Старые актеры находят новые роли… Вроде Химико и тебя… Да и мы уже вроде обсудили, что если бы я и был кем-то, то только переродившейся Медузой. Впрочем, ты спасла меня от этой участи. А потому ответ прост.  
Он швырнул в руки Маки меч Химико. И затем Син-тян улыбнулся. По-змеиному.  
— Я — это я.

Прыжок оставил в воздухе вокруг запах горелого.  
Мака крепче сжала рукоятку косы в руках и мысленно дала Соулу команду не превращаться и не болтать. Тот ответил тихим фырком, пообещав, что если он ей сейчас тут душой и разумом не нужен, то он просто отправится в подсознание к Арахне. Это было удобно — иметь кого-то в душе для долгих разговоров, и Мака лишний раз отстраненно подумала о том, что ее судьба то и дело оказывалась связана со столь страшными ведьмами. Та, что назвала себя богом. Та, что создала оружие…  
Вокруг нее был пейзаж, очень похожий на тот, что был на черной луне.  
Она стояла в центре разрушенного города. Казалось, прошло лет сто с того момента — здания обрушились, некоторые превратились в труху. Лишь зелени вокруг не было, словно место вокруг окончательно вымерло. И, стоя в центре руин, Мака явственно ощутила, как кто-то внимательно уставился ей в затылок. Жуткое и неприятное ощущение.  
Она медленно обернулась.  
Что это было за место?  
Все говорили, что история повторяется. В воспоминаниях Соула она слышала слова Эйбона о том, что мир, в котором они жили, не был первым — значит, когда-то давно случилось нечто схожее с возвращением Асуры? Быть может, такое же чудовище вырвалось на свободу, а группа героев попыталась его остановить — но в итоге проиграла. Мир был уничтожен, а они стали столпами новой цивилизации.  
Могла ли их ждать такая судьба?.. Если бы они проиграли на Луне?  
Мака не знала.  
Она широко развела руки в стороны и крикнула:  
— Если ты смотришь на меня, то можешь показаться! Не очень-то вежливо пялиться!  
— От тебя странно пахнет.  
Что?!  
Чужой голос, такой знакомый, но все же звучащий иначе — без дурашливых ноток, что она слышала по зеркалу каждый раз после удачной охоты — раздался сверху, и с одного из зданий, прямо этажа эдак с пятого, вниз к ней спрыгнула длинная высокая фигура, напоминающая нескладную палку. Она присела на корточки перед Макой, а затем выпрямилась, нависая сверху.  
И затем, перед ними предстал _Он_.  
Только тогда Мака поняла, что уже видела это лицо — лицо Асуры.  
Но это был не бог безумия, отнюдь. Белые полосы на голове, золото в глазах — точно такое же, как и Кид. Лишь лицо Асуры. Когда-то он явно был человеком, и на кончиках волос еще проступал истинный цвет, белый, светлый. Но кожа человека перед ней постепенно чернела, превращаясь в пепел, начиная с пальцев, а сам он…  
Это было так странно. Это точно был Шинигами. Но в то же время — нет.  
Не похож на Син-тяна. Видимо, из цикла в цикл дублировались лишь какие-то факторы и не более.  
Одежда на нем не напоминала лохмотья, для существа, пережившего конец света, он выглядел слишком похожим на клерка — белая рубашка и брюки. Взгляд Маки зацепился за запонки в виде черепков, которые позже, как она догадалась, стали бы символами Шибусена. Миленько, сделать из собственных значков новое лого.  
— Я думал, ты ушла.  
Он говорил о Химико, вестимо.  
Мака шумно втянула воздух носом и отошла от Шинигами на несколько шагов назад. Она все еще была босой, но земля под ногами была теплой, словно что-то ее грело изнутри. Кто знал, как завершился предыдущий цикл? Маке отчего-то не очень-то хотелось знать.  
Надо было подыграть.  
— Но я все еще тут.  
— Что привело тебя обратно? — он скользнул взглядом по косе в руках. — Что это?  
— Это?.. Мой друг, — Мака облизнула внезапно высохшие губы. — Из будущего.  
— Друг?  
— Из тех, каких тебе не понять.  
В конце концов, Химико рассказала все слишком понятно. Даже для нее. Пусть речи ее и были загадочны.  
— В будущем, — Мака цокнула языком, пытаясь подобрать формулировку. — Произошло много нехорошего. Ты помнишь Эйбона?  
Хотя было бы лучше спросить, знает ли уже его Шинигами? Но, когда в ответ тот кивнул, Мака облегченно вздохнула.  
— Он решил повторить… все это, — она обвела руками город вокруг. — Потому что ты сгинул.  
— Сгинул, — эхом повторил Шинигами.  
— И оставил после себя дерьмовое наследство.  
— О чем ты?  
Рассказывать было слишком долго.  
Способности Химико могли показывать миражи. Иллюзии. Лисий морок, с ее тотемом, не был чем-то невозможным, и, протянув руку к чужому лицу, Мака поняла, что сейчас скажет то, что сама бы она ни за что в жизни не произнесла. Это были слова Химико. Что-то от нее действительно было в ней… Где-то глубоко.  
Словно единое целое.  
Когда Химико умерла, Мака стала Макой.  
— Я покажу.  
И затем, Мака воспроизвела в голове воспоминания. Свои, Соула — все то, что случилось от знаменательного знакомства с Хроной. Для них там, в разуме, прошло много времени, но в реальности — лишь секунда. И, когда пальцы Мака с дрожью убрала прочь, Шинигами замер, распахнув глаза. Взгляд у него был неприятный, пустой, но глаза…  
Точно как у Кида. Не у Асуры.  
Хотя лицо — его.  
— Предсказание…  
— Чтобы убить чудовище — нужно чудовище, — прошелестела Мака и посмотрела в глаза Шинигами. — Сможешь лишить себя жизни? Или хотя бы запечатать?  
Эйбона? Или Асура уже вылез? Кто знал?  
— Могу попробовать, — без эмоций проговорил тот.  
Что-то в нем определенно изменилось с течением времени. Мака помнила старого Шинигами, тот был веселым и постоянно говорил глупости, но этот… Он больше напоминал бога Смерти. Но она была рада, что тот Шинигами, которого она помнит, был не таким. Кому бы захотелось работать на божество столь страшное?  
Он опустил взгляд на клинок Химико у нее в руках, а, когда Мака отдала ему меч — она смутно догадалась, что именно поэтому Син-тян его ей и швырнул, прямо перед прыжком — крепко сжал его в ладони и глубоко вздохнул.  
После провернул в руке пару раз.  
— Это оружие…  
— Да.  
—… живое.  
Шинигами несколько секунд смотрел на меч, вертя его со всех сторон, после чего резко поднял взгляд на Маку. Не мигая, он бросил:  
— Ты ведь не Химико, — когда у той от лица отлила краска, он сузил глаза. — Воспоминания. У тебя другой цвет волос. Светлый. Как мой старый.  
Как у Сильваны…  
Мака решила, что подумает об этом странном совпадении как-нибудь попозже, настолько попозже, что точно не вспомнит и не подумает. Хватит, пожалуйста, ей это надоело. Она же не киногерой какой-нибудь, ей еще выпускные экзамены у Штейна сдавать и шпаргалки помогать Соулу делать.  
— Значит, так я использую свое тело, — голос его эхом прозвучал в тишине, после чего лицо исказилось в довольной ухмылке. — Забавно. Мне нравится.  
— Так?  
— Разделю свою душу и тело. Лишусь человечности окончательно. Вынужденная жертва.  
Он говорил отрывисто, словно больше не мог. Речи Сян на этом фоне казались приятной мелодией.  
— Лучше бы ты его убил, — пробормотала Мака, не веря в то, что говорит.  
Шинигами бросил на нее невыразительный взгляд, после чего вдруг еще раз усмехнулся. С эмоциями его лицо выглядело странно, словно оно не было создано для них. Но затем, когда он рассмеялся, оно вновь приняло равнодушное выражение лица.  
— В тебе течет кровь Химико, — он постучал пальцем по виску. — Ты понимаешь, что испытывает каждый к своей крови. Даже если это тот еще кусок дерьма.  
Он вскинул голову, к серому небу без солнца, после чего проговорил:  
— Пора закончить начатое.  
— Ты быстро согласился.  
— Судьбе нельзя противостоять. Идем.  
Он протянул ей руку.  
Вспышка.


	41. концепция времени, 08

Прыжок в одну сторону был прост, но два уже сложнее.  
Мака тяжело опустилась на колени и глубоко вздохнула. Она чувствовала, еще чуть-чуть — и из носа хлынет кровь. Не очень бы хотелось вернуться в Салем не только с черными, как смоль, волосами, но и с лицом в крови, тем более кое-кто — папа — вроде как просил ее не появляться в таком сочетании цветов. С другой стороны, может, он врал? Или их отношения с Химико действительно были такими странными, что вне обговоренных ситуаций они друг друга ненавидели? В конце концов, на луне, когда была бойня с Кишином, он не использовал те дикие способности, что и в Детройте. Значит, Химико все же ограничивала его возможности.  
На плечо ей опустилась чужая рука, и Мака задрала голову — лишь для того, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Соулом.  
— Ты в порядке?  
— Не очень, — пробормотала она и потрясла головой. — Столько безумия вокруг. По-моему, я схожу с ума.  
— Это нормально.  
Соул хмыкнул и помог ей подняться, после чего дал опереться на плечо.  
Вокруг была все та же красная пустыня, вдали — руины. Был ли это тот же город, что и в прошлом Шинигами? Она оглянулась, уставившись на того, но он лишь глазел по сторонам с не шибко заинтересованным выражением лица — словно все это волновало его настолько мало, что даже не стоило внимания. Удивительно, ведь для него это было будущим.  
Или Шинигами хорошо держал маску.  
Син-тян сидел на песке рядом, рисуя какие-то непотребства пальцем. Он вскинул бровь.  
— Ого! Пять минут всего прошло. Вы быстро.  
— Пять минут в безвременье? — передразнил его Соул.  
В ответ ему раздался смешок, и Син-тян с подозрением уставился за спину Маке, на Шинигами. Два человека с одинаковым именем… Цикл сделал оборот, да? Проследив за направлением его взгляда, Мака посмотрела в спину Шинигами. Им нужно было вниз, в Салем…  
Все вокруг замерло, но то ли интуиция, то ли еще что-то подсказывало — мир вокруг скоро начнет рушиться. Мир, выстроенный безумием на лунной поверхности. Значит, Эйбон добился своего, и Асура начал приоткрывать глаза после долгой годовой спячки.  
Но ей нужно было немного времени на отдых. Совсем немного, чтобы там, внизу, вместе с Соулом раз и навсегда закончить эту глупую историю. Если не Химико, если не Лянь Сян были главными злодеями, то, значит, Эйбон. Его-то она и лишит жизни. И все те навыки, что они с Соулом тренировали против Химико, пригодятся им против очередного безумца, ставшего божеством — только уже не Страха, а Знаний.  
— Скажи, Син-тян…  
Один вопрос пришел ей в голову.  
Названный покосился на нее с удивлением.  
— Если ты смог пробраться сюда в твое время, значит, мы еще не освободили Хрону? — отсутствующим тоном поинтересовалась Мака.  
Впрочем, она уже знала ответ.  
Наличие Син-тяна тут доказывало это лучше всего.  
С другой стороны, то, что он сумел так легко попасть сюда, демонстрировало, что, возможно, они нашли путь забраться внутрь Луны без особых условий и жертв. Это радовало. Не радовало, что на это ушло столько времени… сколько? Лет двадцать? На вид Син-тян был намного старше их, может, ему было около двадцати пяти. Тогда, выходит, столько они с Хроной и не виделись. Время, потраченное впустую… Двадцать пять лет одиночества для Хроны.  
Когда та вернется, Мака уже не будет ее ровесницей, она ей в матери будет годиться.  
От этого к уголкам глаз подступили слезы, но Мака быстро стерла их, когда к ней с озадаченным лицом наклонился Соул. Ладно, не важно! Может, этот Син-тян пришел из другой временной линии, и здесь они смогут достать Хрону быстрее! Или она ошибается, они достали Хрону давным-давно, а Луна так и осталась местом заточения Асуры. Это было бы отлично.  
Но на ее вопрос Син-тян не ответил, загадочно улыбнувшись.  
Он прижал палец к губам, явно намекая, что не на все вопросы он сможет ответить.  
Затем, он поднял голову кверху — туда, где в алом небе сверкнуло что-то яркое. Словно звезда.  
— Моя работа тут закончена, — проговорил он, а затем, когда Соул уже было открыл рот, недовольно погрозил пальцем. — Да-да, я уже знаю, как ты пошутишь. Я много чего сделал, не умничай!  
— Вообще-то, в том времени я твой старшой, — надменно проговорил Соул и фыркнул. — Так что не умничай ты.  
— Я тебе не подчиняюсь!  
— А надо бы!  
— Вот уж нет!  
— Син-тян.  
Решив прервать этот глупый спор, Мака дала легкого подзатыльника Соулу, отчего тот недовольно поморщился, но все же замолчал, после чего повернулась к названому. Так странно было думать, что он явился из другого времени. С другой стороны, сейчас за ее спиной стоял Шинигами — другой Син-тян — который явился из прошлого. Это место было безумно, а время, как известно, не работает правильно в хаосе. Удивительно, что с такими силами Асура не уничтожил все временные линии…  
Впрочем, Маке достался дар огня от матери-ведьмы. Не управления временными потоками. Так что проще было не задумываться о том, как это работает.  
— Будь хорошим мальчиком, — проговорила она с ухмылкой, и Син-тян закатил глаза.  
— Ну конечно, _мамуля_.  
— Воу-воу, вы там свои ролевые игрища на потом оставьте, тут, в этой линии, вы оба еще несовершеннолетние, — вставил свой ядовитый комментарий Соул, за что получил кулаком прямо в нос. Сзади раздался смешок Шинигами. — Ау, блин!  
Син-тян рассмеялся, после чего все же повернулся к Маке вновь.  
— Не хочешь передать со мной капсулу времени?  
Это он так послание кому-то в будущем называл?..  
— Например самой себе.  
Звучало как хорошая идея, и Мака нахмурила брови. Что бы еще такое придумать.  
— Передай ей…  
Мака задумалась, что бы такого сказать будущей себе. Она наверняка не запомнит конкретно этот момент — слишком много происходило сейчас, чтобы в памяти отложилось нечто настолько невразумительное — так что, когда Син-тян вернется, то она наверняка удивится. Нужно было сказать нечто такое, чтобы та была… Ну, в общем, что-то такое, что вынудит Маку убедится, что тактика не рассказывать все нормально — плохая!  
Как жаль, что ей самой придется этим воспользоваться.  
Мака уже хотела было открыть рот, но Соул закрыл его ладонью и, с азартом глянув на Син-тяна, гаркнул:  
— Скажи, что если она все еще покупает белое белье, то оно отстой!  
Син-тян ошеломленно уставился на Соула, а затем перевел взгляд на медленно вспыхивающую Маку. И хорошо, что лишь метафорично, с ее силами она могла сделать это буквально. Отвернувшись, когда раздался хруст чужих кулаков, он вздохнул и отмахнулся.  
— Будет сделано, шеф!  
Соул довольно ухмыльнулся, не зная, что самая страшная опасность ждала его прямо за спиной…

Син-тян исчез с громким хлопком, словно кто-то использовал магию Химико — но, Мака чувствовала, это была не она. Выходит, ее будущая версия и правда обнаружила путь проникать на Луну, в ядро безумия, без особых проблем. Значит, для нее спасение Хроны было близко. Это радовало. Скоро — для того момента — для нее все закончится, и она сможет прожить ту счастливую жизнь, которой ей не досталось из-за Медузы. Собственная мать, проделавшая подобное со своим ребенком, родившая его лишь ради эксперимента…  
Но чем это отличалось от того, что сделал с Силь Шинигами?  
Она, сама Мака, ведь тоже была экспериментом по сути.  
Но у нее было то, чего никогда не было у Хроны. Родительская любовь. И пусть Шинигами своими нитями заставил родиться ее, ребенка с кровью ведьмы и оружия, он дал ей возможность прожить жизнь нормального человека, а не инструмента, как было это с Хроной. В этом и было отличие. Поэтому даже к такому чудовищу, как Шинигами, тянулись люди, служа под ним до самого конца. Ведь тот хоть и использовал их, но милостиво даровал многое другое.  
Разобравшись с одной маленькой проблемой, Мака, потирая кулак, подошла к Шинигами.  
Тот продолжал смотреть на разрушенный город впереди, и во взгляде его мелькало нечто не поддающееся пониманию — словно отблески ностальгии. Если Асура был «телом», а Кид — «душой», то, возможно, воспоминания о том разрушенном месте были воссозданы Кишином подсознательно в месте его заточения. Город, где осталось его сердце… Может, там сейчас и была Хрона.  
Но сейчас Маке некогда было ее спасать.  
Тяжело вздохнув, она начала раскачиваться на носках, косясь на Шинигами, после чего как бы невзначай бросила:  
— Ты в таком разбираешься, верно? В таких «клетках», — она обвела все вокруг рукой, и, подумав, Шинигами все же кивнул. — Что есть только один способ выбраться отсюда?  
Шинигами резко скосил на нее взгляд.  
— Да.  
— Пожертвовать чем-то важным…  
— Равноценная жертва местному богу.  
Но если Асура был заточен здесь Хроной, выходит, именно ей и нужно было приносить эту жертву?  
Но что такого могла дать Мака, настолько важного, чтобы вытащить отсюда не просто себя и Соула, но и Шинигами — в конце концов, он не принадлежал этой временной линии, его здесь не должно было быть, а значит, для такого слома реальности требовалось нечто действительно очень важное. Очень ценное. Очень…  
В голову к Маке закралась идея.  
Когда к ней сзади подошел Соул, попутно сплевывая кровь на песок, Мака резко обернулась к нему, после чего с довольным видом уставилась на Шинигами. Тот резко отвел взгляд в сторону, словно такое пристальное внимание ему не нравилось, после чего монотонно пробормотал:  
— В тебе действительно течет кровь Химико.  
— Мы настолько похожи? — Мака фыркнула, и Шинигами медленно кивнул.  
— Ты не представляешь насколько. Если я действительно использовал тебя в этом долгоиграющем плане, то понятно почему. У вас… вашей крови есть тенденция исполнять приказы безумно, но точно.  
— Если бы Киду передалось твое спокойствие, было бы в тысячу раз проще, — раздалось позади недовольное ворчание Соула.  
Шинигами лишь хмыкнул.  
Но что-то нужно было решать. Ценная жертва… Не оставлять же здесь Соула, пусть он и такой болван, да и самой ей тут задерживаться нельзя было — кто-то должен был отправить Шинигами обратно. Как там Син-тян говорил? Закрытый временной парадокс, как-то так.  
Хм-м-м…  
Та идея точно подойдет.  
— Полагаю, есть лишь один выход.  
Мака обернулась и уверенно посмотрела на Соула. Она знала, что он скажет. Назовет ее поехавшей, выругается, сделает вещи, за которые получит очень больно. Но никак иначе нельзя было, тем более… Такой расклад ее очень даже устраивал. Словно сама судьба даровала ей все это лишь для того, чтобы потом забрать. После убийства Эйбона.  
Эта улыбка, этот взгляд — Соул знал, что за этим последует.  
Очень давно знал.  
Он мгновенно побледнел и помотал головой.  
— Я хочу заключить контракт. С Хроной.  
— Мака, не надо…  
— В обмен на магию и способности оружия, я прошу дать нам троим выбраться отсюда, — Мака покачала пальцем, и улыбка ее стала хитрее. — Но после этого боя, хорошо? Иначе зачем в этом всем был смысл.  
Она словно говорила это Хроне.  
Соул вздрогнул, когда на периферии зрения мелькнуло нечто розовое. Такое же, как и волосы Хроны.


	42. концепция времени, 09

— Конец, — блекло пробормотал Штейн.  
— Финал, — голос МакКи.  
— Пора поставить точку, — монотонно проговорил Эйбон.  
— Вот и все.  
Лицо Лянь Сян не дрогнуло, когда на имитации луны над Салемом, словно на сраном Киндер Сюрпризе, сначала появилась огромная трещина, а затем, изнутри — бледная рука. Она видела воспоминания Соула, покопалась в чужих головах, того парня из клана Звезд, например, и потому ей было известно, как вернулся к жизни Кишин. Все происходило точно так же, но теперь, вместо кожаного мешка, перед ними было черное яйцо. И медленно, шаг за шагом, из него появлялся кошмар всего сущего…  
В прошлый раз, чтобы запечатать его, понадобился Брю.  
Но Брю, настоящий, был все еще на луне. Фальшивый же принадлежал Эйбону.  
Тот резко обернулся, вновь приняв человеческий облик, и, широко расставив руки в стороны, радостным тоном огласил:  
— Добро пожаловать обратно!  
Но Асура ему не ответил.  
По закону жанра, тот должен был бы снести ему голову, но, к сожалению, клише работали не всегда — Кишин лишь приоткрыл третий глаз на лбу и, задержав ненадолго взгляд на Эйбоне, перевел его на псов Шинигами. Атмосфера безумия в воздухе стала сильнее, из-за нее было тяжело дышать, и, с нервной улыбкой на устах, Сян продолжала смотреть на то, как шаг за шагом из фальшивой черной луны вылезал Кишин.  
Ну вот и все, конец, гранд-финал.  
Они все просрали, молодцы, Шибусен!  
Оставалось надеяться, что Мака справится с той своей задачей. И Химико, эта чертова Химико, ей поможет.  
И, когда Асура уже было распахнул все три глаза и сделал шаг по направлению к ним, что-то в воздухе изменилось.  
Словно легкий разряд электричества.  
Сян резко подняла взгляд.  
Кажется, это сделал и Асура.  
В следующую секунду произошло… много чего. Лица псин Шинигами перекосило в какой-то странной смеси испуга (обычное пушечное мясо) и восторга (Косы Смерти, те двое, да еще и Штейн). Раздался оглушительный хлопок, сопровождавшийся молнией. Кишина заметно струхнул, а Эйбон в беззвучном крике раскрыл рот. Следом за этим, сверху на Асуру рухнуло нечто черное. С мечом в руках — мечом Химико.  
Рухнуло на Асуру.  
Раздался скрежет металла, черная кровь выдерживала атаку, но…  
Как и луна была лишь отражением солнца, так и Асура — лишь имитацией настоящего Шинигами. Блеклый лунный свет никогда не сможет пересилить солнечный, а подделка — оригинал. И потому, со скрежетом, клинок отсек голову величайшего кошмара Шибусена. Та с тихим стуком рухнула на землю и покатилась в сторону, а из шеи хлынула черная кровь, медленно, секунда за секунду, перетекавшая в алый.  
Над Асурой стоял человек с его лицом.  
Оригинал. Шинигами. Тот, кто предсказал все это… по словам Химико, но на деле попросту видевший все, что произойдет, а потому и смоделировавший все в своем грандиозном плане.  
Эйбон широко распахнул глаза и завизжал:  
— Нет!  
Но голова не умерла, и, разразившись скрипучим смехом, Асура уставился на Шинигами с агонией во взгляде и взревел:  
— И это все, отец?!  
Он не закончил, когда клинок вонзился ему прямо между глаз, а Шинигами лишь монотонно проговорил, не показав ни единой эмоции на лице, таком же, что только что обезобразил:  
— История сделала цикл. Возвращайся в клетку.  
— Какого черта?!  
Эйбон рванул прямо к Шинигами, но его следующий удар рассек лишь пустую крышу — того на ней не оказалось. Он начал озираться по сторонам, рыча себе под нос:  
— Эта идиотка! Она все же прыгнула, да?! Ну и что теперь?! Цикл нарушен!  
— Ты недооцениваешь нынешнее поколение, — пророкотал Шинигами откуда-то со стороны.  
— Жалкие идиоты! Последовавшие за тобой! Ты не бог, ты говна кусок, который ничего не смог нормально сделать! — лицо Эйбона перекосило, и он вновь начал принимать монструозные очертания. — Мы все прохерили из-за тебя, и ты опять это делаешь! Не даешь запустить нормальный цикл, такой, чтобы все было верно!  
— Так было предрешено.  
— Что?..  
Эйбон замер и, когда позади него появилась высокая нескладная фигура, дернулся назад, отшатываясь. Но Шинигами даже шага не сделал в его сторону, смотря на бывшего товарища с полным безразличием во взгляде. Он лишь слегка сузил глаза.  
— Я ждал этого.  
— В смысле?!  
Лицо Шинигами не дрогнуло, и он равнодушно взглянул на толпу перед собой.  
— В конце концов, Химико показала мне это. Сейчас, а для вас всех — восемьсот лет назад. Все это время я знал, чем все это закончится. Знал обо всем, что случится. И буду знать о том, что ты — предатель, а мой фрагмент — лишь тело, которое я отринул, чтобы стать божеством. Цикл сделал оборот, и его невозможно будет разорвать, и даже если так, попросту родится новая вселенная. Но старая никуда не исчезнет.  
— И что же, закончишь работу?! — Эйбон ощерился. — Убьешь предателя?!  
— Это не моя работа.  
Шинигами взглянул на клинок у себя в руке На том были видны трещины — даже мимолетное касание Асуры начало разрушать его. Никакое оружие не будет вечным, даже если когда-то в нем была душа. Теория Сян была верна — но она не работала с божествами. Те, как и следовало существам высшего порядка, следовали своим принципам. Ломали оружие. Жили вечно.  
Люди, поставившие точку в прошлой истории, начали новую.  
Губы высохли, и Сян почувствовала, как улыбается. Это было просто, черт возьми, великолепно. И безумно. Ради такого можно было подставить спину под нож Эйбона — просто чтобы увидеть, как этот засранец сейчас дрожит в страхе.  
— Что?..  
— Я подготовил оружие против тебя.  
Раздался второй раскат грома, и в воздухе вновь запахло электричеством.  
Но в этот раз застать Эйбона врасплох не удалось.  
В этот раз, ничего не рухнуло сверху. Никто не попытался отсечь ему голову, Эйбон наверняка понимал, что именно последует за возникшим в воздухе электричеством. Его тело вновь приняло очертания монстра, и Сян отступила, зная, что сейчас настал звездный час абсолютно иного человека. Можно было бы пожаловаться МакКи на это, но, все же, они были врагами — а значит, ей следовало держать язык за зубами.  
Какая разница?  
Глупый финал глупой истории.  
Из пламени прямо перед ней возникла… нет, не Химико.  
Смоляные волосы начали постепенно опадать, и, вместо ведьмы огня, которую люди почитали сотни лет назад как божество, перед ней предстало уже знакомое лицо. Словно хлопья из черной крови, чужой цвет ушел, а коса в руках была объята огнем — вспышками фиолетового и рыжего цветов. Эйбон нанес удар — но он прошел сквозь. Тело его противницы распалось, и в ту же секунду иную косу держал уже Соул.  
Резонанс с двумя душами ведьм.  
Две Косы Смерти, спевшиеся в тандеме.  
Абсолютное оружие.  
Ни один удар не мог их достигнуть. Каждая попытка заканчивалась провалом — тела просто распадались, а ведущий в этом танце сменялся. Два оружия — опасное сочетание, две Косы Смерти — смертоносное, и все ближе и ближе они подбирались к Эйбону, пока не прозвучали нужные долгожданные слова. Коса в руках у Маки. Клинок, копье, что угодно — в руках у Соула. Арбалет на далекой дистанции, меч на ближней. Смертельное танго, но даже Сян ощутила, как радостно скалится, слыша их:  
— Резонанс душ! Охотник на ведьм!  
И, в следующую секунду, яркая вспышка рассекла Эйбона напополам. А следом за ним — и город. Кошачья коробка треснула и начала медленно опадать вниз, а над поверженным магом, над его душой — ведь резонанс достал до настоящего тела даже через тысячу кукол и подставных масок — стояла _она_. С косой.  
Сян чувствовала, как уходят последние ее, Маки, частички магии.  
Вот и все.  
— Поразительно… — раздался голос Эйбона.  
Но в этом не было ничего поразительного.  
— Вот оно настоящее… Безумие… Воображения…  
Не нужно было становиться Кишином, чтобы использовать нечто подобное.  
— Неописуемая… вещь…  
Просто люди иногда творят чудеса. Магия в ее истинном проявлении. Тренировки, беготня, все это было лишь поводом осознать, что самое страшное безумие заключалось в силе воображения. Чем сильнее ты во что-то верил, тем более осязаемым оно становилось. И если Мака-тян решила, что она сможет одолеть Эйбона, использовав в бою все то, что ей даровала эта ненормальная история, то так оно и свершится.  
Именно так и рождались божества…  
Просто кому-то не нужно было им быть. Оставаться. Достаточно просто закончить свою работу и продолжить жизнь человеком. Прихвостни Шинигами из древних времен вместе с Эйбоном, Асурой и прочими идиотами так не умели. Сила не опьянила их, они просто отринули все то, что делало их людьми.  
Чудовища, чтобы одолеть чудовищ…  
Но Эйбон глубоко в душе все еще считал себя человеком.  
А потому убить его тоже должен был человек.


	43. агент сян плисскин, побег из салема

Когда Мака приземлилась на землю, она поняла кое-что.  
Кое-что, наверное, очень неприятное.  
Чувство внутри тяготило — она осознала, что ее настоящее тело, не иллюзорное, как это, все еще находилось тут. В нем была Медуза. В нормальной реальности такого бы не произошло, но сейчас весь воздух тут был пропитан безумием, а потому даже самое ненормальное могло считаться явью. И, мягко коснувшись босыми ногами черепицы, Мака глубоко вздохнула.  
Значит, ей нужно было разобраться еще с одной маленькой проблемой, совсем крошечной на фоне тех, что они только что решили. Кто бы мог подумать, что этот воистину идиотский план сработает, и все способности, что она обнаружила в себе после резни в Детройте, действительно окажутся полезными. В ином случае Эйбон бы нашинковал ее ничуть не хуже какого-нибудь овощного салата. Ну и сравнение, конечно… Но подходило идеально.  
Она ощутила руку Соула, держащую ее за пальцы.  
Внутри она чувствовала пустоту. Никакой магии, кроме той, что осталась от Химико. Никакой крови оружия. Лишь она одна, Мака, повелительница. Как в старые добрые времена, когда не было никаких проблем. Глубоко вздохнув, она довольно улыбнулась и покосилась на Соула, который выглядел ошеломленно — но тоже определенно довольно.  
Они бы так и лыбились друг другу, если бы не крик сзади, точно принадлежавший Блэк Стару:  
— Ну и нахера вы всю славу украли?! Придурки!  
Кажется, сегодня будет на одно убийство больше.

Эйбона уничтожили.  
Асура так и не выбрался.  
История подошла к своему глупому финалу.  
Не было больше смысла задерживаться в Салеме, и, подняв глаза к черной луне, Медуза фыркнула про себя. План провалился, но с другой стороны, у нее осталось это тело. Чужая магия постепенно уходила из него, но ее это интересовало мало, до тех пор, пока у нее были собственные способности. Значит, настала пора выбираться из города, а затем вершить новые планы. Может, в этот раз она решит повторить этот отвратительный опыт Шинигами, создаст Косу Смерти из ребенка ведьмы, которому скормит собственную мать. Похоже вышло с Хроной, но, все же, не до конца.  
Провальный эксперимент.  
Странные волнения в атмосфере отвлекали, и угрозу позади она ощутила слишком поздно. Вдруг за спиной раздался хруст брусчатки, а в животе закололо. Неприятно, больно. И голос, подозрительно знакомый, прошипел:  
— На этом твоя история завершается.  
Медуза резко скосила взгляд на торчащее у нее из живота лезвие. Но не простое, она слишком хорошо узнала этот нож. Та дрянь, что изобрел Эйбон восемьсот лет назад… То мерзкое оружие, ради которого он вместе с Химико убил их с сестрами любимейшего человека. Это…  
Изо рта у нее пошли кровавые пузыри, и она разъяренно взглянула на того, кто посмел сотворить с ней это.  
Кид. Отродье Шинигами. Верно говорили, яблоко от яблони…  
… но так ничего и не сказала.  
Нож, уничтожающий магию, разъедал души ведьм изнутри.  
Но не плоть, что только что лишилась магии. Словно ошибка в программе. И, когда остатки её души окончательно исчезли, Кид мягко подхватил чужое тело и нервно вытер пот со лба. Фрагмент Эйбона оказался тем еще засранцем, но в нем явно осталось больше благоразумия, чем в оригинале — видимо, сотни лет взаперти сумели сохранить в нем то, что делало его товарищем Шинигами, а не тем, чем он был сейчас.  
А потому нож ему вернули. Тот чертов нож, из-за которого все это началось.  
— Еле успел, — пробормотал он и не сумел сдержать нервной улыбки.  
Позади раздались крики Лиз и Патти, и Кид медленно выпрямился.

В следующую секунду Киду, под звонкое «да-а-а, добей его!» от Патти, прилетело коленом в подбородок от внезапно очухавшейся Маки.  
— Руки-то куда, руки!  
— Но так же симметрично!

Медленно двигаясь к выходу, Кат Ши заозирался по сторонам. Вообще, по-хорошему, ему нужно было смотаться как можно быстрее, пока Шибусен не схватил его за хвост. Не то, что он не сумел бы разобраться с кучкой этих придурков, но после бойни с Медузой вступать с кем-то в драку не хотелось — тем более, что этот Блэк Стар так удачно ушел… С ним было весело, определенно, но Кат Ши знал меру, и эта мера подсказывала ему, что стоило бы и честь знать.  
Они еще успеют встретиться. Покидать сторону Сян он не собирался, а значит, когда-нибудь они вновь начнут гадить Шибусену. Звучало интересно…  
Может, он вновь встретит ту баклажановую кошечку, вот было бы здорово! В его мечтах та улыбалась с какой-то ноткой кокетства, после чего манила пальчиком, и чем дольше Кат Ши думал об этом, тем больше извивался у него хвост, словно предвкушая, какие изгибы и как (и, главное, где) они будут делать вдвоем… Но для этого еще нужно было очаровать красотку, а это было дело не из легких…  
Он сделал еще один шаг и замер, когда позади раздался кашель.  
Кат Ши обернулся.  
На него смотрела напарница Блэк Стара, та очаровательная девочка со способностью превращаться в разные типы оружия. Взгляд ее был полон печали и сожалений, и Кат Ши стало лестно, что она так о нем заботится. И грустит о судьбе, ведь рядом с ней стоял повелитель…  
Блэк Стар выглядел воодушевленным.  
— Куда свалить решил?!  
— У меня дела! — Кат Ши сделал шаг назад и замер, когда Блэк Стар ткнул в него пальцем.  
— Никаких дел! Мы еще не закончили! Идешь со мной в Шибусен!  
— Вот уж нет! Вы меня убьете, а у меня еще вся-я-я жизнь впереди!  
— Но-но-но!  
И, заметив, как тот собирается возразить, Блэк Стар вдруг ехидно хмыкнул и добавил:  
— Я вот лично знаком с Блэр-тян! Могу дать телефончик!  
Имя баклажановой кошки.  
— Но после боя!  
Впервые в жизни Кат Ши усомнился в том, стоило ли сохранять верность своей спасительнице…

Где-то на крыше, пока внизу происходили разбирательства со внутренним подразделением, МакКи и Штейн делились сигаретами. Они синхронно обернулись, когда позади них появились две фигуры — Спирит с кислым выражением лица и Сильвана. Оба выглядели довольно помято, и Штейн отстраненно подумал, что все это напоминало ему старые времена.  
Хотя нет, тогда эта бестолочь рыжая с патлами уже ходила.  
— Оп-па, сладкая парочка объединилась?  
— Ерничаешь, умник? — удивительно, но первой огрызнулась Сильвана.  
Наклонившись, она выхватила из рук Штейна пачку сигарет и, проигнорировав зажигалку, щелкнула пальцами — на кончике появилось слабое пламя. Вдвоем со Спиритом они затянулись, и Штейн лишь с иронией взглянул на них. Цирк с приказом Шинигами о шпионаже в Шпицелькисте закончился, можно было не бегать друг от друга по разным городам под фальшивыми предлогами, но один из этих придурков все еще любил ходить по бабам, а вторая была достаточно злопамятной, чтобы этого не простить.  
Хотя ненависти между ними не ощущалось.  
— Где твой Джон? Очкастый мальчишка.  
— Он случайно не был шпионом? — буркнул вдруг МакКи, продолжая сверлить взглядом шумиху внизу. В ответ на это предположение Сильвана лишь скривилась сильнее и фыркнула:  
— С чего решил?  
— Его звали как и этого урода, ох-х-х, блин.  
— Мальчик с тупым именем сейчас занимается бюрократией и следит за тем, чтобы в твоем сраном сыне не осталось ни грамма магии Медузы, — резво отозвался Спирит, проигнорировав убийственный взгляд бывшего напарника. — Из него шпион, как из тебя нормальный человек. Смирись, Штейн. Все закончилось.  
— Да я-то не особо против.  
— Медуза мертва…  
— Аминь.  
— Рад умерщвлению своей тульпы?  
МакКи подавился, но остальные даже ухом не повели. Штейн угрожающе сузил глаза:  
— Ну лучше уж по тульпе думать, чем к бывшей приставать.  
— И это-то при жене!.. Кошмар!  
— И кто меня осудит, ты?  
— Ой, мальчики, ради бога, заткнитесь, — проворчала Сильвана.  
Все четверо замолчали, пока вдруг Штейн не прервал тишину кашлем. Он солнечно улыбнулся сладкой парочке, что мгновенно напряглась, почуяв неладное — какая синхронизация, сразу видно, не одни лишь интрижки Шинигами их свели вместе — и проговорил радостным тоном:  
— Кстати поздравляю с возвращением на должность, сэмпай! Там столько документации накопилось, пока ты за своей тещей…  
— Я тебя убью, уродец! Какая еще теща?!  
—… бегал, что я даже не знаю, как ты с ней справишься! Кстати у Соула еще ранг доступа не такой высокий, так что удачных выходных!  
Сильвана глубоко вздохнула и затянулась.  
Вместе с ней это сделал и МакКи, пробормотав себе под нос:  
— Молодежь…  
— А тебе чего, старый дед?! Лучше бы помог, а то расселся тут!  
— Албарн, если я скину тебя с крыши, никто не подумает на меня.  
Угрозы, впрочем, отлично работали до сих пор. Со времен стажировки этого прохвоста ничего не изменилось. Может, это даже хорошо, а то МакКи бы совсем расстроился, что его ученики теряют отсутствие этого безумия у себя в голове и становятся нормальными солидными людьми.  
А таким, как известно, в Шибусене делать нечего.

Словно побывав на деловой встрече, Шинигами вонзил меч Химико в землю с самым что ни на есть постным лицом, после чего задрал рукав и взглянул на часы. Время вновь начало свой ход — с разрушением Кошачьей Коробки мир начал понемногу приходить в норму, а значит, скоро его выкинет отсюда на остаточной магии Химико. Благо, теперь Мака уже не требовалась, реальность сама использует силы ведьмы пламени, чтобы вернуть все в порядок.  
Он резко вскинул голову, когда напротив него встал Кид — тот во все глаза смотрел на Шинигами, в ответ же тот недоуменно вскинул бровь, после чего, чуть подумав, проговорил:  
— Ты — моя замена.  
Он утверждал, а не спрашивал. Чуть помедлив, Кид кивнул, и Шинигами задумчиво покачал головой. Странно было думать, что человек с таким страшным спокойным лицом впоследствии станет… тем, кем станет, и то, что это, по сути, его отец, Кида бросало в легкую дрожь. Во-первых, от осознания, что с Асурой тот похож больше. Ну еще бы, одно тело. Во-вторых, что папаша выглядел как замаскировавшийся под человека аист.  
— Выглядишь отстойно, — без обиняков заметил Шинигами, и Кид вытаращил глаза.  
— Чего?!  
— Несолидный какой-то. Хотя лицо получше, дружелюбнее, — Шинигами постучал пальцем по губам, игнорируя, как с каждой минутой глаза Кида становились все круглее и круглее. — Это меня надоумило… Да. Привело к одной мысли.  
Кид уже не хотел спрашивать.  
— К таким дурачкам, как ты, люди тянутся быстрее. Может, я возьму это на заметку.  
Где-то в глубине души Кид задумался о том, что породил чудовище. То самое, что говорило уменьшительно-ласкательно и с глупыми сленговыми фразочками.  
Главное, чтобы об этом никто больше не узнал.

Больше в Салеме делать было нечего.  
Все планы пошли коту под хвост, а значит… Настало время большого побега!  
Как в том старом фильме. Только побег из Салема. Ох, черт возьми, агент Сян Плисскин против толпы бешеных псов Шинигами, такое ни в каком боевике восьмидесятых не найдешь! Но стоило лисице сделать пару долгих пробежек к границе города — на Кат Ши было принято решение плюнуть, хорошо, если вернется, если не вернется, то неплохо — как около городских ворот, прямо на побитом асфальте, ее встретили те двое, с кем…  
Ладно, Сян не могла сказать, что она не хотела бы их видеть.  
Соул и Мака смотрели на нее по-разному. Первый — весьма задолбавшись, вторая — сердито, словно что-то ее терзало. Между ними, словно на перестрелке на Диком Западе, должно было бы по шаблону пролететь перекати-поле, но в городской черте, тем более в Салеме, таких точно не наблюдалось. И, нахмурившись, Сян уже хотела было спросить, на кой ляд эти двое сюда пришли, как Мака резко вскинула руки и буркнула:  
— Ну… типа… Спасибо.  
— А?  
Тут пришла пора уже Сян растеряться.  
Что это с Макой случилось? Ее по голове ударили? Или Химико постаралась? Пока Сян терялась в догадках, Мака тяжело вздохнула и покосилась на Соула, ища поддержки. Она закусила губу и неохотно призналась:  
— Тот ножик… Да и ты не особо мешалась… Помогала даже…  
— Вау, ничего себе! — Сян скептически взглянула на Маку. — А ничего, что ты тут со мной любезничаешь? Я вроде как твоего папаню пырнула в спину, ну и кучу народу убила!  
— Так, заткнись, — Мака помрачнела лицом.  
— Мы тоже кучу народу убили в свое время, — передразнил тон Сян Соул и показал ей язык. — По указке Шинигами. Но ничего же. Тем более половина Шибусена, как оказалось, была заодно со сраной Химико, думаю, ничего плохого не будет в том, что во время празднования убийства Эйбона мы совершенно случайно проморгаем то, как одна лисица ускользнула.  
Сян широко распахнула глаза и с подозрением уставилась на Маку, а затем — на Соула.  
Скрестив руки на груди, она прищурилась. Нет, это было логично — их разумы говорили о том, что это была чистая правда, теперь-то уж ничего не могло спасти мысли Маки от внимательного взора Сян — да и с чего бы им охотиться за кем-то, когда, по итогу, от него было меньше всего проблем? Сян здорово помогла сама себе, отдав ножичек Эйбона Маке, и этим она наверняка заслужила прощение. Ну, если ее поймают, ее точно не казнят, но вот в тюрьму в мире ведьм наверняка упекут.  
Учитывая, что волчара Фри после всех своих преступлений свободно гулял на свободе, работая на Шибусен, Сян пораскинула мозгами и оценила, что выгодней было заключить союз с Макой и воспользоваться ее добротой, после чего смотаться куда подальше. Ну, там, плести дальше свои злые планы. Или отдохнуть на Гавайях, было бы неплохо. Жаль, что Джонни… Эйбон был мертв, у него было столько денег, что можно было заказать самолет класса люкс безо всяких фокусов с мыслебомбами.  
Сян причмокнула.  
— Все равно подозрительно!..  
— Ой-ой, хватит ломаться, вали уже, — Соул махнул к выходу, и Мака с кислым лицом закивала, явно обозначая свою позицию. — Всем наплевать уже. Мы же Шибусен, в конце концов, ты что, ожидаешь от нас четкой организованности? Забыла, с кем болтаешь?  
— Н-да, и правда, — Сян скептически покосилась назад.  
— И не показывайся на глаза там… Нам, честное слово. Сил уже нет с тобой возиться.  
— И это после всего того, что я сделала! — Сян всплеснула руками и фыркнула. — Ладно-ладно, голубки. Но при одном условии.  
Взгляд ее стал хитрее. Соул сузил глаза и угрожающим тоном поинтересовался:  
— Чего еще?!  
— Хватит ломаться, как барышни, отдайтесь друг другу!.. М-м-м!  
И, игнорируя смущенные крики позади, Сян вприпрыжку направилась прочь. Настало время угонять самую красивую тачку.


	44. дети, повинуйтесь закону мироздания

Жизнь в Шибусене начала постепенно налаживаться.  
То есть, вернулась та суета, что царила и до бойни в Детройте. Стажировка, тренировки, споры со старшим... Но было в этом какое-то определенное очарование, Соул не мог сказать точно какое. Раньше он сказал бы, что все это глупо, и во время вечной гонки за Асурой было намного проще, но сейчас Соул постепенно понимал ценность спокойствия. Лучше уж было корпеть над шпаргалками для экзаменов, чем думать о том, смогут ли они убить противников, и во что выльется их следующий шаг.  
Кто-то бы сказал, что он поумнел или повзрослел... Да, пожалуй, так оно и было.  
Опыт приходит со временем. Время... После увиденного на луне Соул уже не мог быть уверен насчет того, было ли время действительно столь важно. Перед глазами стояли образы Шинигами, того парня, как сказала Мака, Син-тяна из далеких годов впереди. Он встретил прошлое и будущее, но, по сути, это все же никак на нем не отразилось. Он все еще оставался сам собой. Должен ли он был вынести какой-то урок из этого? Кто знал?  
Стоя на балкончике академии, Соул без интереса наблюдал за тем, что творилось на тренировочной площадке. А там Мари громким строгим голосом — выходил он у нее не очень устрашающим, если честно — читала нотации козявкам из класса NOT, что только-только поступили на учебу. Те еще жались друг к другу, не очень понимая, что от них хотят, и это жутко смешило Соула. Он хорошо помнил, как прибыл в Шибусен, и какую выволочку устроил ему Сид на первой же тренировке. Как же давно это было!..  
Син-тян, настоящий, сидел на лавочке и с упоением грыз какую-то игрушку. На мгновение Соул задержал на нем взгляд и припомнил слова Маки о том, что теперь существование Медузы точно стерто из их мира — никакой ее частички не осталось, разве те крохи, что позволили Син-тяну в будущем осознать, кем он был раньше, и что было до того, как он вообще появился на свет. Но сейчас это был самый обыкновенный ребенок.  
Позади раздались шаги, и из темноты коридоров медленно вышел Штейн. Он рассеянным кивком поприветствовал Соула, и они вместе уставились вдаль, на город Смерти. Солнце медленно уходило за горизонт, и Соул отстраненно подумал о том, что еще никогда не ощущал столь сюрреалистичного чувства, даже после лунной бойни. Тогда, наверное, они были все на адреналине, совсем уж безумная была битва, а сейчас как-то... Как именно то, чего и ожидаешь от учебы в Шибусене.  
Спасение мира в крохотном масштабе.  
Затянувшись, Штейн тяжело выдохнул.  
— Не знаешь, куда себя деть?  
— Ага...  
Соул нервно забарабанил пальцами по ограде балкона.  
— Вроде бы уже проходили подобное, а все равно.  
— Ну, тогда ты не встречал людей из другого временного потока, — со смешком заметил Штейн, и Соул фыркнул.  
Вот уж да. Но Штейн знал лишь о Шинигами, о Син-тяне они с Макой предпочли промолчать. Не все вещи стоили огласки, как, например, то, что вместе они еще отпустили Лянь Сян на все четыре стороны. Но последнее было очевидно, и Соул не сомневался, что даже будь жив старый Шинигами, он бы лишь пожал плечами и рассмеялся, бросив что-то нелепое, вроде: «в конечном итоге Сян оказалась лисичкой-сестричкой, а не лисичкой, что пытается по-настоящему перегрызть нам глотку!». Да-да, чтоб еще звучало так же абсурдно.  
— Как Мака? — внезапно поинтересовался он.  
Приспустив очки, Штейн с удивлением посмотрел на него — наверное думал, что тот расспросил напарницу сам, и этого будет достаточно для погашения интереса — после чего неопределенно пожал плечами:  
— Ну, думаю, теперь она самый нормальный человек. Без крови оружия и ведьмы.  
— Старшой, наверное, в отчаянии, — ехидно хмыкнул Соул, и Штейн ухмыльнулся.  
— Он, конечно, жутко расстроен, но с другой стороны он рад тому, что его дочери больше не нужно будет учиться у МакКи. Да, кстати о нем — он уехал в свою пустошь и потребовал, чтобы ты к нему еще пару раз съездил. Ну, для профилактики. Полезно будет.  
— Когда-нибудь никогда, — ощерился Соул.  
Впрочем, это все еще была часть стажировки Косы Смерти, да и поучиться приемчикам стоило, пока была возможность. Не так уж там и страшно было... или Соул попросту привык. Кошмар какой, привыкать к насилию в свою сторону!  
Отвернувшись от заката, Соул оперся спиной о перила балкона и на выдохе спросил:  
— Блаженно неведение, да? Не для меня такое, если честно.  
— Хм? — Штейн покосился на него с легким недоумением.  
— Значит, все это было спланировано?  
— Полагаю, что так.  
— И то, что мать Маки вела себя так странно, вырубила меня и стащила меч — лишь для этого плана?  
— Ага.  
— Неужели и со старшим они развелись лишь потому, что так надо было?  
— Нет, — чуть помедлив, Штейн ехидно хмыкнул. — Это потому, что сэмпай за каждой юбкой гоняется. Тут никакой приказ Шинигами не нужен.  
Ну да, ну да...  
— Что сейчас делает... Сильвана? Как мне ее называть? — Соул неопределенно мотнул плечом. — Тогда она казалась жутко подозрительной персоной, но сейчас, если она попросту исполняла приказ, мне даже ее немного жаль.  
— Незачем жалеть тех, кто добровольно идет на жертвы, — заметил Штейн и затянулся. — Она все еще во внутреннем подразделении. Но теперь-то уж точно будет выходить на связь, это вам не закрытое подпространство Шпицелькисте. План Шинигами исполнен, а значит, можно заниматься своими делами в открытую. Без опасений, что это нарушит ход шестеренок в великой игре нашего бога Смерти.  
— Ох, философия-то какая!  
— Не ерничай, Эванс, — Штейн бросил на него косой взгляд и весело фыркнул. — Тебе еще предстоит только учиться всем тонкостям мастерства интриг и обмана. А пока ты даже Блэк Стара не обведешь вокруг пальца.  
— Эй, ну это уже точно вранье!..

В общем-то, ничего и не изменилось, если подумать.  
Все были заняты тем же, чем и до Детройта. Спирит все так же гонял Соула на стажировке, заставляя учить бесполезную информацию и подписывать глупые бумажки, Сильвана теперь изредка появлялась в Шибусене со всякими особыми заказами, которые доверяли классу EAT. Блэк Стар гонялся за Кат Ши по всему городу в попытке достать его, а по ночам чертов приспешник Сян вместе с Блэр выли на луну, отчего пару раз на них вылили ведро воды. Мака пыталась научиться делать со своей короткой прической хоть что-то, а Ким без устали зудела над ухом о том, что ничего трогать и не нужно.  
Кид занимался Важными Делами, изредка приходя Соулу поплакаться, и вместе, жуя лапшу быстрого приготовления в столовой, они ждали чуда от судьбы, которая избавит их от документации и даст времени заняться своими делами. Например, сыграть в баскетбол. На предложение поучаствовать в этом Мака погрозила, что достучится до Химико и попросит ту дать ей волшебное пламя на мгновение, чтобы спалить мяч к чертям...  
Все шло своим чередом.  
Из нового были разве что письма. Маке начали приходить назойливые открытки со всего света без подписи, но от них веяло каким-то странным сладковатым ароматом. И чем больше этих дурацких открыток было, тем сильнее Соул осознавал, что, скорее всего, они от Сян. Чертовка издевалась над ними, открыто говоря, где сейчас находится, а они двое ничего об этом руководству и не говорили. Хорошо соучастнички. Но Маку это лишь веселило, а потому Соул молчал.  
Кажется, настало время его первой интриги в Шибусене. Первого грязного секретика.  
В тот вечер они вместе сидели на кухне, распивая чай — еще один подарочек из посылки с открытой, Лянь Сян явно не знала, когда нужно остановиться. А может, это была ее благодарность... Соул раздраженно мешал чай ложечкой, когда как Мака что-то старательно записывала в тетрадь. Кажется, то были ее личные исследования об использовании магии. То, что в ней текла такая дикая смесь ее, конечно же, заинтересовало, уж Мака-то любила ковыряться в Научных Штуках вместе с Оксом, и сейчас она вместе с этим лысым придурком писала какую-то длинную неинтересную работу о работе Кос Смерти при наличии крови ведьмы в родословной.  
Положив ложку на блюдечко, Соул внимательно посмотрел на напарницу, а та вдруг произнесла:  
— Знаешь, я видела Хрону там, на луне.  
— Я тоже.  
— Вот как, — Мака слегка нахмурилась, но взгляд не подняла. — Хорошо. Значит, это была не иллюзия, а настоящая Хрона. Она нас там ждет...  
— С твоими безумными способностями было бы в сто раз проще ее вытащить.  
— Не думаю, — Мака не улыбалась даже, она резко уставилась на напарника. — Магия работает от воображения. Перенос в прошлое — это лишь... интересное использование огня. Разгон до такой степени, что это нарушает ход времени и пространства. Но я не смогла бы придумать то, как достать Хрону, ведь она держит Асуру в клетке. А никакое огненные фокусы тут не сработали бы. Да и что уж говорить, магии больше нет.  
— Тебя это устраивает?  
Соул не моргнул, когда Мака закатила глаза и вяло улыбнулась.  
— Ну конечно. Я теперь старая добрая Мака-тян, которая умеет лишь орудовать косой. Большего мне, если честно, и не надо. Все это слишком... слишком. Для одного человека.  
Впрочем, она выглядела довольной. Это определенно радовало, да и сам Соул был намного счастливее, осознавая, что им не придется решать сложные дилеммы о надобности продолжения партнерства. Все вернулось на круги своя. К черту новизну!.. Черт, заговорил, как старик.  
— Ты права.  
Они замолчали.  
Мака вновь уставилась в свою тетрадь, явно обдумывая, что записать дальше.  
С короткими волосами, такая серьезная, она определенно выглядела старше. Соул хорошо помнил девчонку с двумя тонкими хвостиками, которая предложила ему работать вместе. Сколько воды утекло с тех пор... Он и сам изменился. Стал более крутым. Да. Точно!.. Черт, нет. Какая идиотская фраза, если честно, пора было отучиться от привычек оценивать все по крутости. Ему все же семнадцать скоро, не маленький мальчик уже, пусть и до совершеннолетия еще идти и идти.  
Пригубив немного чая, Соул скривился — ну и гадость, если он найдет обратный адрес Сян, он пришлет ей самого вонючего сыра в отместку — после чего вдруг произнес:  
— Знаешь, я думал... — Мака подняла на него взгляд. — Ну-у-у... О том, что говорила Сян в Салеме.  
— Про «хватит ломаться»?  
Тетрадь угрожающе закрылась, а по спине у Соула поползли мурашку. Вот сейчас точно врежет ему от души по голове, он поклясться мог! Но отступать было уже поздно, раз уж начал разговор, то нужно было и заканчивать. И, смущенно кашлянув в кулак, он резко уставился в сторону и нервным тоном заговорил:  
— Ну я типа... Думал об этой тупой шуточке...  
— Да, не очень умной, — согласилась Мака, угрожающе сужая глаза.  
— Ну-у-у, вот я и говорю. И, типа, э-э-э...  
— Соул.  
Тяжело вздохнув, когда тот замолчал, Мака посмотрела ему в глаза с настолько уставшим выражением лица, что Соул напрягся. Это еще что должно было значить, черт возьми?!  
— Если ты решил что-то, то говори прямо, а не тяни резину, — она вдруг ехидно хмыкнула. — Хотя теперь в городе часто появляется и мама, неужели ты испугался, что теперь за твоей головой будет охотиться не только мой папаша? Ну что же ты, Соул Эванс, ты же Последняя Коса Смерти!  
— Так, не бери меня на слабо! — вскочив на ноги, Соул погрозил ей пальцем. — Я с духом собираюсь!  
— Неплохо для человека с таким именем.  
Нет, она еще и каламбурила!.. Отвратительно.  
Чувствуя, как полыхают красным уши, Соул возмущенно поджал губы и тихо буркнул:  
— Типа... Ну... Мне Окс сказал, что тут недавно открыли ресторанчик скандинавской еды...  
— С тухлой рыбой?!  
— Ага, с ней. И я подумал, что если уж совсем с ума сходить и пробовать эту гадость, то можно было бы, ну, не знаю, сделать это вдвоем... Для начала.  
Соул осторожно посмотрел на напарницу.  
Предложение сходить поесть вонючей рыбы было просто самым наитупейшим способом позвать в ресторан, но лучшего он не придумал — что было бы более интересно, чем какая-нибудь обычная пиццерия. Но, к неожиданности, Мака смотрела на него с ехидной усмешкой, после чего фыркнула.  
— Кошмар!.. Пойди поучись у моего папаши не только как Косой Смерти быть, но и как девчонок клеить.  
— Да пошла ты!  
— Уговорил, уговорил, — она хмыкнула, когда Соул резко замолчал, явно озадаченный согласием. — Только если мы оба отравимся, уборную займу я.  
Соул открыл было рот...  
... и закрыл. Сказать ему было нечего.  
Возможно, это было самое странное предложение пойти на свидание, которое он озвучивал в принципе, а за ним последовал не менее странный ответ. Идея поучиться у папаши Маки звучала интересно, но Соул был уверен, что стоит ему только намекнуть на это, как Спирит выкинет его с балкона и даже не задумается о последствиях. И чем больше Соул размышлял об этом, тем больше осознавал, что, кажется, он делал это вовсе не из каких-то огромных отеческих чувств (ну, то есть, из-за них тоже), но и потому, что наверняка был таким же болваном в юности.  
Неужели он тоже предлагал пойти Сильване пожрать тухлой рыбы?!  
... звучало реалистично.  
Он неловко улыбнулся, когда Мака фыркнула. Но замер, стоило ей указать пальцем в окно. На луну.  
— А?  
— Мы потихоньку меняемся, — проговорила Мака, и взгляд ее потемнел. — Налаживаем связи. Взрослеем. Мир не стоит на месте. Как думаешь, сможем ли мы когда-нибудь?..  
Она говорила о Хроне.  
Всегда о Хроне. Больная рана, которая будет гноиться и гноиться до тех пор, пока они ничего не сделают. Медленно переведя взгляд на черную сферу в небе, Соул нахмурился, после чего беспечно заявил:  
— А что нам остается? Нескоро, но мы что-нибудь сделаем.  
— Хм...  
— Чтобы Хрона вернулась туда, где хорошо, нам самим надо быть счастливыми. А? Ты так не думаешь? Начать с себя.  
В ответ Мака ему улыбнулась.  
Это была нетипичная ее улыбка, другая. Все же, да, черт возьми, они и правда сильно изменились и повзрослели за долгие года сотрудничества. И эта улыбка казалась Соулу ужасающе знакомой — он знал, почему. Потому что, рассказывая ему о Принцессе Железный Веер, Химико улыбалась точно так же.  
Природу не изменишь. Но будущее, судьбу — легко.  
Поэтому Син-тян ничего им и не сказал. Ведь будущее они пишут сами...  
Тихий шепот отвлек его от мыслей:  
— Дождись нас, Хрона. Когда-нибудь, мы обязательно вернемся за тобой.  
... осталось лишь начать.


End file.
